


No Matter The Universe

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Death, Crossover, Dancing, Egyptology, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage, Pen Pals, Public Display of Affection, Tragedy, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 394
Words: 183,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you."</p><p> </p><p>A collection of Korrasami Tumblr prompts/fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. modern! au prompt where Asami has to attempt to win over naga

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just sort of add to this as I go.

"Best _human_ friend, relax Naga” Korra scolded. Naga hadn’t stopped growling since Korra walked through the door, Asami in tow. For whatever reason, the sight of the strange girl set her off. Korra squatted to her dog’s level and scowled as her.

"What is wrong with you?" she muttered to herself. Asami didn’t know what to do. Most animals didn’t have that sort of reaction towards her, especially not a dog that her best friend had assured her over and over had never bit anyone.

"Honestly, it’s alright. I just need to feed her and make sure she doesn’t die right? She can’t really object to that" She tried move behind Korra, hoping that if Naga didn’t see her she might stop growling. The other girl straightened up, still scrutinizing her dog.

"I mean, yeah, but I still want you guys to like each other. You’re my two best friends in the world! I want to be able to hang out with both of you at the same time!" she lamented. Naga found her and redoubled her growling efforts.

"Maybe it’ll just take some time, don’t worry about it. Go have fun with your parents. Bring me back a snow globe" Asami said laying a comforting hand on Korra’s arm. At the sight of the gesture, Naga barked and launched herself at Asami. Thankfully Korra’s reflexes were faster than light, and she caught her around the middle and held tight. She looked at Asami, concerned.

"Again, bad idea" she stated.

"I can do it"

"Naga won’t let you do it”

"Well it’s me or nobody. How about it Naga? Me or no food or company for two weeks?" The effect was immediate. She stopped growling and yapping, choosing instead to flatten her ears back and emit high pitched noises. Cautiously, Korra set her down.

"Fine" she huffed, "I guess you’ll do it"

Two weeks later, she entered her apartment expecting an over excited fluffy white dog to run and greet her. Instead, she received silence.

"Hello? Naga?" she called out, setting her luggage down in the hallway. A soft bark led her to her bedroom. She paused in the doorway, considering the sight. Asami lay asleep in her bed, one arm thrown over Naga’s middle. The dog’s tongue rolled about and her tail thumped the bed. Korra blinked in surprise.

"I guess you did it then"


	2. Getting stuck in an elevator after a fight prompt

Korra pressed her damaged face against the cool metal of the elevator. She was bruised all over and bleeding just the slightest from her nose. She was almost positive that she had a broken finger or two as well. The thief she’d fought had a thick skull.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the bleeding and groaned. Fights didn’t usually go this way for her. It wasn’t uncommon to be beat up, but she didn’t usually lose the fight too.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Heels clacked against the floor and then a gasp.

"Korra? What did you do?" Asami’s familiar voice wafted into her slightly concussed head.

"Hey Asami. I tried to do something good" she mumbled, attempting not to exacerbate her headache. Soft hands brushed her hair back from her face.

"Well you should know not to do that by now" she sighed. "Why did I choose the most hard headed girlfriend? It would have been so much easier to fall in love with someone who hated confrontation" Korra snorted and immediately regretted it. She made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat and leaned her head forward.

"Yeah, but that wouldn’t be as exciting" she teased. Asami rolled her eyes and pulled her into a loose hug.

"Well that’s one word for it" she said kissing the top of Korra’s head.


	3. marching band korrasami AU

If that girl got anymore graceful, she’d have to become a figure skater. The color guard could be brutal though, so she must have some toughness-

"You’re staring again" The monotone voice broke Korra out of her day dream. Mako was looking disparagingly at her, Bolin grinning mischievously behind him. She flushed.

"No I wasn’t, I just spaced out that’s all" she defended. She attempted to cross her arms defiantly, but her trumpet got in the way, making the movement awkward. With the lull in activity during band camp, they were forced to stand in the sun while the conductor worked out some movements he had just decided they should do. While Korra just got darker, the trumpet brothers were getting sunburned.

"No, nope, you were definitely staring. What were you thinking about this time? How nice she looks? How much you wanna kiss her?” Bolin teased. Korra flung her hand out and smacked him on the top of his head. Instead of looking chastised, he just grinned wider.

"Shut up, both of you!" she whispered aggressively, "I do not like Asami Sato, okay? Stop saying it! I don’t know where you get this from" While she had been talking, the brothers’ faces went out of control attempting not to laugh. She glared at them, confused.

"Oh really? I was kind of hoping you did" The unmistakable voice of Asami Sato from behind her made Korra’s heart stop. She turned, hoping it wasn’t blatantly obvious how nervous she was.

"Hey! No, I think you’re totally cool" she tried to amend. Asami’s smirk turned into a smile.

"Oh, okay, well I was going to ask you out because I like you, but I guess if you don’t like me…” she hinted. Korra felt her blush from head to toe. It must be a dream, it had to be.

"I could be persuaded. It might even be fun" she blurted, feeling sheepish. This whole thing was unexpected and she had no frame of reference as to how to handle it. Asami grinned.

"Good, How’s Saturday night?" Korra nodded dumbly.

"I’ll text you with the details. See you later" Asami winked and walked back to her team, nearly all of whom were giggling in their direction. Korra stayed frozen in her spot.

"So you do like her” Bolin chimed in, bursting into laughter along with Mako. Korra was saved when the conductor and drum major called out for their attention, some changes had been made.


	4. Soccer AU

The game was winding down, only five minutes left. The only bright side to the situation was that the score was null. However, Korra wanted to win. Asami could see that from the other side of the pitch. Korra’s fingers were twitchy and she kept hopping from one foot to another, waiting for the ball to get sent in their direction.

The two of them were the forward strikers. If someone was going to win this game it’d be them. The other team sent a the ball soaring towards the goal. Thankfully, Opal read it correctly and caught it in a tumble. She jumped up as quick as she could and punted it in their direction. Asami swore she saw Korra’s eyes light up like a dog to a frisbee.

The two ran to meet it. The entire other team minus two defenders were behind them and Korra easily trapped the ball and kept it under control. Using the momentum she had built up running towards it, she rocketed towards the enemy goal. Asami stayed away, creating a passing opportunity, not that Korra would use it. Korra forgot to pass a lot.

Suddenly Korra tripped, rolling on the ground. Asami nearly ran towards her, but she popped back up. Even from the distance she was at, Asami could see the other girl begin to favor her right leg. The fall must have injured her. The only question now was whether Korra would finish the job, or do what she should. Korra’s pained face turned to her. She clearly wanted to score.

In a surprise move, she lobbed the ball in Asami’s direction, falling down immediately after. Knowing time was running out, she saved the information for later and headed towards the goal. A defender stood in her way and made a move to strip her of the ball. Seeing it coming, she tipped the ball directly over their head and ran past. Seeing her opportunity, she put all of her muscle behind one solid kick. The keeper was too slow and it sailed past. Elation flooded through her. She barely had enough time to stick her arms up in celebration when the referee blew three times on his whistle, signaling the end on the match.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the entire team begin to rush her, but she ran towards Korra who sat on the ground like a toddler. Asami fell into a slide and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. The momentum carried her a little farther and she collapsed on top of her.

"That was an amazing kick, ‘Sami" Korra said through Asami’s disheveled hair.

"That was an amazing pass! How is your leg?" Korra shrugged innocently.

"Probably broken" she deadpanned. Asami’s mouth fell open. She’d passed with that leg! She opened her mouth to scold her but was immediately mobbed by the rest of the team.

-

"What color cast do you want?" the doctor asked, rifling through the supplies in the cabinet. Korra considered it for a moment, then glanced at Asami next to her.

"How about red?" Asami raised an eyebrow. Her friend’s go to color was blue, her’s was red. Korra just smirked. The doctor answered in affirmative and began tending to her leg.

"You should have just called time out" Asami remarked, watching in interest. Korra chuckled.

"And have neither of us score? Forget it. But since you really want me to feel better-"

"-I didn’t say that-"

"-you could take me on a date" she said mischievously. Asami scoffed and threw up her hands.

"You are impossible"

"Is that a yes?"

“‘Is that a-’ you know what, yeah it’s a yes”

"Good"


	5. Korra and Asami talking about pro-bending and if Asami was a bender, what would her element be

The air outside was light and the breeze relaxed. Korra and Asami had decided to spend their day off together in the park, just lounging. The Avatar was spread out as much as she could be, her eyes closed. Asami had her knees drawn up under her chin. The silence between them was comfortable. Korra popped one eye open and considered her friend.

"Why did you get into pro bending? Seems like a weird thing for the daughter of the head honcho equalist to enjoy" she asked. Asami glanced at her then rested her chin on her knees.

"Well if you’ll remember, I didn’t know he was an equalist when I was five years old" she scolded playfully.

"My mom used to really enjoy it so she’d take me to matches with her. So after she died I took comfort in it. Eventually, I saw it for the sport it was and I liked it" she explained with a shrug. Korra nodded thoughtfully, bringing her hands under her head.

"It’s kind of a shame you’re not a bender though. You’re already terrifying. You’d be a monster to have a match against" she giggled. Asami laughed.

"What kind of bender do you think would I be?" Korra hummed as she contemplated the question.

"I think you’d be a firebender" she said at length. Asami shot her a look.

"Because of my Fire Nation ancestry?" she said sarcastically. Korra propped herself up on her elbows.

"No, not at all! I mean, maybe a bit. But you definitely have a fire in you. It’s amazing to watch how passionate you are" she professed. Asami stared at her, a light blush on her cheeks. The staring went on for almost a full minute before Korra realized what she said. She blushed and looked away, refusing to try and clarify.

"Thank you. Most people don’t see that" Asami said softly.

"Well I do" the Avatar said, still refusing to face her. Asami smiled to herself, truly content in the moment.


	6. something sweet and angsty in a modern day paralyzed!Korra AU

Before, on days like this, Korra would be outside doing whatever reckless thing she had in mind that day. Now - after - she sat in her wheelchair staring out the window. She hated her new found lack of mobility. She hated the way it made her depend so heavily on others. She hated how it made them look at her like she was a pet that was soon to be put down.

With a grunt of frustration, she pulled a handful of her hair. She ignored the knock on her door, indicating Asami was back.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked, kneeling next to Korra’s chair. She placed a gentle and hand on her knee.

"Fine" she snapped. "I’m not going to break any more you know, you can stop acting like it" she said glaring put the window. Hesitantly Asami withdrew her touch and stood. A sigh.

"Look, Korra, I love you, okay? I always have. I want what is absolutely best for you and right now, you’re being a tart. Honestly, neither of us know what the best thing for you right now is, but I’m trying. You can’t just be sorry for yourself for the rest of your life. Do you remember when the doctor said you could recover? Do you remember that at all?” she ranted. Korra was struck dumb staring at her. Since the accident, no one had raised their voice in front of her, no less call her a ‘tart’. She blinked.

“‘Tart’? What does that even mean?” she muttered. Asami sagged and sighed again.

"I don’t know, it just sounded right in the moment" she admitted.

"No, no, I’m totally on board with saying things in the moment" she paused. "And you’re right. I have been a ‘tart’. And because I love you too, I will try to be better. is that okay for now?" Her girlfriend smiled.

"Yeah, for now" She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Korra’s forehead.

"I’m gonna have to look that up. That’s going to bother me" Asami huffed. Korra snorted.

"Yeah, go do that. I’ll do some excercizes while you’re gone"


	7. Asami talks to Korra's statue

This was probably a bad idea and she knew it. However, it never stopped her before, and it wouldn’t stop her now.

Asami pulled her thick jacket tighter around her body. Her thin pajamas underneath offered no protection from the cold night air. Her legs moved faster once her destination was in sight. Granted her destination could actually be seen from her bedroom window, but you didn’t get the statue’s full effect unless you were right under it.

When she finally made it into the park grounds the sight of the marble carving took her breath away, just as it did every other time. She had to stop in the middle of the path and just stare at it.

The large statue was a near perfect likeness; her strong arms, confident stance, cute nose. She sighed and made her way closer to the foot of the monument. As accurate as the statue was, it was no substitute for her missing friend.

Two years since Zaheer and no word from Korra. She kept in regular contact with the airbenders and Korra’s parents and they all assured her that she was doing fine, though no one could actually tell her where she was.

Asami sat herself on a stone ledge at the base of the large statue. She crossed her arms and stuck her hands in her armpits to warm them.

"I hope you’re doing okay. I couldn’t sit through a meeting today because I was thinking about you" she muttered. Once her brain went down a path devoted to the Avatar, it was hard to distract it.

"A business partner’s son asked me out yesterday. I don’t think he was actually all that into me, he said ‘my father would approve’ a bunch of times" she said with a light laugh. The sound died quickly on her lips.

"I still love you though, always have, probably always will, which is really great because I haven’t seen you for years and still don’t know when I will" she grumbled.

"That sounds a little inconvenient" Asami whirled around, hands in position for a fight. Her blood ran cold when she realized who it was. Korra had grown up. Her hair was short and her clothes were ratty and green. Her arms were lightly scarred, as were her shins.

"Korra? What- where-" Her brain had too many questions. Rather than ask any of them, she launched herself at the other girl, arms wrapping tightly around her neck. Before Korra could reciprocate, Asami pulled away and punched her on the arm.

"Where have you been?! Why are you here?!" she roared. Mouthing ‘ow’, Korra answered, calmer than Asami had asked.

"I was busy doing that whole ‘travel the world’ thing that a bunch of Avatars do. I’ve been in the Earth Kingdom mostly. Spent some time in the Northern Water Tribe, planning to go to the Fire Nation at some point. I’m in Republic City because Tenzin needed to tell me something ‘urgent’ about airbending and I’m at the Avatar Korra Park because I’ve only just heard about it and I’ve never been somewhere named after me. Does that cover everything?" she explained.

"I guess so. Why no calls or letters?" Asami questioned. Korra shrugged.

"None nearby. I’ve been in pretty secluded areas" Asami continued to stare, perplexed.

"But what’s this about you loving me?" the Avatar questioned, shuffling forward a few steps. Asami thrust her hands out in front of her.

"No, you did not hear that. This is not how I want to do this. Pretend you didn’t hear it" she ordered. Korra raised her hands defensively, a slow smile spreading over her face.

"Okay, I didn’t hear you say anything about loving me. I won’t even tell you that I might feel the same" she chuckled. Asami pressed her hands to her face in mortification. She could easily feel the blush that almost assuredly covered her whole face.

"Anyway, I should probably go" Korra muttered, smile gone. Asami peeked out from between her fingers.

"Am I going to see you again soon?" After two years of nothing, she wasn’t expecting much.

"Again? Yes. Soon? Probably not. I didn’t even expect to see you tonight. It might be a while, but after what I definitely didn’t hear, it’ll definitely happen" she assured. Asami sighed.

"Well then, thank you for your time Avatar Korra. I look forward to our next meeting" she smiled. Korra grinned.

"As do I, Miss Sato"


	8. Antarctica AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercenary Korra & Assassin Asami had been captured and offered new occupations as bodyguards to some scientists in Antarctica. Both reluctantly agreed to the deal. We now see how the two are doing in that continent as they watch and protect the scientists who're researching the landmass, the land's animals and it's minerals. Hilarity ensues.

Korra sighed in contentment as she lay in the snow. Unlike Asami, who stood shivering a few yards away, Antarctica agreed with her. She loved being surrounded by the snow. It felt like winter everyday and she couldn’t get enough. Asami had grown up in a place that rarely saw snow, thus found herself vastly unprepared for it.

"I still prefer killing people over this" she grumbled, tugging on her gloves. Korra made a quick snowball and launched it towards her, smacking her right in the face. Asami let out an angry squeal and Korra laughed.

"Well neither of us are doing that now, so we should just get over it. Anyway, you look cute all bundled up" she teased. Asami pursed her lips.

"I’ll show you ‘cute’" she grumbled falling on top of Korra. Letting out a grunt, Korra wrapped her arms around the other girl’s middle, jabbing her fingers in an attempt to send her into a fit of giggles. She was successful.

"Korra- haha-wait, there’s something- Korra!" Asami managed to grab Korra’s hands and force them still. The two of them remained motionless.

"What? What’s wrong?" she whispered, confused. Asami’s eyes were wide.

"I know this sounds crazy, but bare with me. I’m pretty sure there’s an animal on my butt" A pause.

"What?"

"No I definitely feel something, it’s moving- can you see it?" Korra lifted her head just enough.

"Oddly enough, yeah, a baby penguin. What do we want to do about this?" she whispered. Asami smirked.

"I think we should just wait"

"You just want to feel me up some more, don’t you?"

"An assassin never tells the truth"


	9. Sex dream prompt

Asami shot up in bed, gasping for breath. It wasn’t the first time she had a dream of this ilk, but that didn’t make it any less jarring. She’d had a crush on Korra for almost six months at that point. Feelings were bound to creep into her unconscious mind. She sighed and lay back down. Instead of trying to sleep, she stared upwards at the ceiling.

Maybe if she just told the Avatar how she felt the dreams would go away- No. It was a stupid thought. They wouldn’t and Korra couldn’t know. It was unthinkable. Asami valued their friendship more than an improbable relationship.

She rubbed her face. Sleep would be utterly impossible now. With a groan, she rolled out of bed dragging a blanket with her. She walked quietly along the halls until she reached the living room with the slide-open wall to watch the morning sky peak out from the horizon. However, she was not alone.

She fought down a blush as she recognized the silhouette of the person she’d been dreaming about sitting exactly where she wanted to sit. She quickly reminded herself the Korra was her best friend and sat next to her.

"Hey" she said quietly. Korra flashed her a weak smile.

"What are you doing up?" Asami asked, vaguely hoping she wouldn’t be asked the same.

"Dreams" she muttered. "You?" Asami shrugged, not wanting to give the real answer.

"Same" She maneuvered the blanket so that her feet were covered better. She glanced at Korra. She could be cold, right? She opened one side of the blanket and shuffled closer. Once the distance was closed, she wrapped her arm around the Avatar’s shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Korra was startled but offered a thanks and didn’t move away. She even took the blanket and wrapped it more around herself. The pair sat in silence, admiring the view.

"It wasn’t nightmares you know" Korra admitted eventually.

"No?"

"No"

"Then what were they?"

“Really good dreams” Korra flushed and looked away towards the ground. Asami could relate. Although she was curious about who was on Korra’s mind.

"Oh?"

"About you" Asami almost didn’t hear it, the words were so quiet.

"About me?"

"About you" Korra confirmed. It was a shock to her system and she wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it.

"Was that okay with you?" Asami asked cautiously. Korra didn’t answer right away. Her embarrassment was clearly a detriment to the conversation by that point.

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?" Korra returned, nervous. Asami scoffed. Korra turned to her, clearly offended.

"Is it okay with me? Korra, I just had the same kind of dream about you. Yeah, it’s okay with me" she grinned. Korra’s wide blue eyes blinked. Then a jerky nod. They both turned back towards the navy blue horizon, slowly turning into shades of pink, orange, and purple. Asami felt Korra’s fingers thread into her’s and she couldn’t have been happier.


	10. High school sweethearts AU, where it's prom / promposal season

Asami absent-mindedly scratched down an answer onto her homework. She blinked and looked back at the question. Huffing, she vigorously erased it and rewrote it. She sighed and angrily tossed her pencil down, running hand through her hair. She was so focused on her irritation with Korra that homework was proving to be an impossible task.

Prom was less than a month away and her girlfriend of four years had yet to even mention it. Asami had dropped hints whenever she could, but Korra would just immediately change the subject or something would get in the way.

True enough, Asami could be the one to do the asking, but she wanted to be asked as childish as it seemed. A knock sounded on her door and her father pushed it open a crack.

"Asami, your _girlfriend_ is here” he said, emphasizing Korra’s title. He was old fashioned despite naming his company ‘Future Industries’ and disapproved of Korra on every level. He almost didn’t know what to hate most, her gender, her attitude, her Water Tribe heritage, or the fact that she was not only a bender, bet the Avatar. It made dinners rather awkward.

"Thanks dad" she said, pushing out her chair. Downstairs, Korra fidgeted with her hands in the foyer. This was immediately suspicious to Asami. Korra was always so confident in herself that nervousness had no room to grow. She was even dressed moderately nice, a clean blue flannel shirt and clean pants. Asami narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I need to take you somewhere right now" Korra said in a rush. She noticed Asami’s apprehensive face.

"It’s for a good reason, I promise you’ll like it, but it’s a surprise, so I can’t tell you now" Still skeptical, Asami let herself be pulled into Korra’s white Jeep, her big white dog Naga lounging sleepily in the back.

"So where are we going?" she questioned once they were buckled in and on the road.

"Do you not know the meaning of the word ‘surprise’? Because I know you’re a genius and that you do. But since I’m such a wonderful girlfriend, we’re going to the beach" Korra teased.

"And what’s at the beach?"

"A surprise" The rest of the short - if perilous (Korra was not a great driver) - car ride lapsed in silence. Since Republic City was right on the coast, the pair and their friends often visited on weekends or after school on days they really needed it. However it was different at night. The stars were clear in the sky and the only sound was the soft lapping of the waves onto the shore. But nothing out of the ordinary rested on the sand. She shot a confused glance towards her girlfriend.

"Is it invisible?" she joked. Korra rolled her eyes in amusement.

"No, close your eyes, I’ll tell you when you open them. I won’t do anything to you, I promise" she assured. As she stood there unseeing, the unmistakable sound of Korra bending mingled with the sounds of the shore. After a few minutes, Korra tugged on her sleeve and told her to look. She gasped at the sight.

Flames danced on the sand spelling out a sentence.

'My love for you is burning'. Next to it, the sand jutted upwards in another set of words.

'You are my foundation.' Blocks of ice sat next to that.

'This is only the tip of the iceberg.' Asami wanted to cry. Korra's arms wrapped around her waist and she pressed her nose into Asami's hair.

"Will you go to prom with me?" she proposed. Asami laughed and leaned into the embrace.

"Of course I will. I’ve only got one problem"

"What’s that?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you’re missing an element" Korra frowned.

"To be honest, that’s why the whole thing was so late. I couldn’t think of something to do with it. I had to give up" she admitted sheepishly.

"It’s fine, you did wonderful without it. A promposal only the Avatar could give"

"Well thank you, now give me a kiss, please"


	11. Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU

Personally, Asami thought her Katara costume was really good. She’d taken the week off from work to sew it together and practice putting her hair up. Needless so say, she was proud of how it turned out. She was sure that everyone else at the party would understand who she was, leaving her to enjoy the party, unlike last year when no one understood her Elphaba costume. It was fine though, she still managed to have a good time.

She knocked on the door to her friend’s apartment and barely had to wait a second before it opened. Her friend took in her costume with a grin.

"I didn’t know you invited someone, Asami! Aang’s around here somewhere!" she informed, moving out of the doorway. Asami frowned, she hadn’t invited anyone. Before she could say so, her friend had already disappeared back into the crowd. She sighed and decided she needed a drink. As she pushed through the crowd, no less than four people all told her how cute her couple costume was.

Asami managed to get to the kitchen and find a beer. She spared a glance through the mass of people and took a swig of the drink. She knew Mako and Bolin were meant to be there, but whether they had already arrived or not was a different story. She tried to decipher some of the costumes as she waited to spot the brothers.

There were a bunch of spirits, a few Kyoshis, a Nuktuk, a pumpkin, a few sexy animals, a bunch of pro benders, and an Aang, coincidentally headed straight for her. Asami recognized the person immediately. The brown skinned girl dressed as Avatar Aang was none other than his next life, Avatar Korra. She had merely donned the airbending uniform she was likely given for training and drew a bunch of blue arrows in the necessary places. She stopped directly in front of Asami, blue eyes blazing.

"So you’re the Katara everyone keeps telling me about" she declared, examining Asami’s handiwork.

"And you’re the Aang I’ve heard about. Everyone thinks we came together" Asami bent down and picked up and unopened bottle of beer and offered it to the Avatar. Korra took it and removed the cap on the counter. She continued to scrutinize Asami as she took a sip.

"You’re really pretty" she noted, face serious. Asami felt her cheeks warm.

"You’re not so bad yourself" she returned. They both took a drink.

"What’s your name?" Korra asked, shoving a hand into her pocket in an attempt to seem nonchalant, despite the rising color on her face. Asami told her. Korra nodded.

"I’m Korra"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Your face has been in all of the major papers for the last month" Korra let out a sound of understanding. They stared at each other.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Asami offered. Korra’s eyebrows shot upwards and she nearly choked on her drink.

"Yes, please" she confessed with a grin.

The next year, they went as Roku and Ta Min.


	12. oh my god im so sorry my dog usually doesnt jump up on people like this i have no idea what their deal is but also hey there

The weather was finally cooperating after a week of unseasonal rains. Asami wanted to take full advantage of it and slipped out of her duties for the day. The company wouldn’t collapse without her, right? So she fled to the park for a nice walk. The sun was out and no wind stirred as she walked along a path.

Suddenly, she found that her view consisted mainly of the sky and something heavy was laying atop her body.

"Naga! Off! Oh jeez, I’m so sorry!" a voice shouted as it ran closer. A face loomed into Asami’s dazed vision. Distantly, she noted how attractive the dark skinned girl was despite how distressed her expression was. Oh. She should probably be paying attention to what she’s saying.

"…never does this, I don’t know what is happening" the girl said pulling on the collar of whatever it was the bowled Asami over. She looked now and found a massive white dog attempting to tackle her again. The stranger’s muscular arms bulged with the effort of keeping the dog back. Asami definitely didn’t mind being knocked over by a gigantic dog if it introduced her to someone like this.

"It’s okay, really. I wasn’t paying all that much attention. I’m Asami" she assured, sticking out her hand. The girl blinked her blue eyes in surprise. She clearly expected shouting and the promise of a lawsuit. Making sure she had a firm grip of the dog’s collar, she took Asami’s hand.

"I’m Korra. And this is Naga. I just- I’m so sorry, she’s never done this before" Asami waved her off.

"Really, it’s fine" A sudden idea occurred to her. "But if you really want to make it up to me, there’s something you could do" Korra lit up, relieved.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"So my dad’s company is having this gala thing and I need a date. Would you want to go with me?" she offered. Korra flushed.

"Yeah, I could definitely do that. I mean- yeah, sure" she mumbled, nervously scratching her cheek. Asami smirked.

"It’s settled then. Here’s my number, call me later and I’ll give you the details" she said pulling a pen from her pocket and writing the series of numbers on Korra’s inner forearm.

"I’ll see you around, Korra. Goodbye, Naga" She gave the large dog a scratch on the ear and headed back to the factory. Korra watched her go even after she was long gone.


	13. Reformed supervillain AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, a young supervillainess’ mind was altered by two superheroes (Mr. and Ms. Sato). Afterwards, the villainess (Korra) was paroled and came to live with the heroes and their daughter (Asami). Years later, the villainess and the girl would become bfs, partners..and soon lovers. But, years later, both heroines found out about the villainess’ true turning point to ‘redemption’.

"Asami, I really don’t think this is a good idea" Korra muttered, following Asami up the attic stairs. "I mean, your parents don’t give us boundaries really. SO if they tell us not to go up here, I tend to be okay with that" Asami rolled her eyes and held out a hand to pull her onto the platform.

"If you want to kiss me and know for sure they won’t find us, it has to be up here" Korra frowned.

"I do want that" she replied pressing a peck to Asami’s cheek. They closed the door soundly and moved to where an old ratty couch was pushed into the corner. Asami pressed her against the cushions and straddled her legs. the resulting kiss was deep and passionate, filled with pent up feelings and emotion. Asami’s parents were vehemently anti-bender and Korra had discovered two summers before that she was a waterbender.

Not wanting to be kicked out of her foster home, she kept it a secret. Naturally, Asami found out and was far more enthusiastic about it than Korra expected. It was also for that reason that they kept the true nature of their relationship quiet. Knowing Asami was dating not only a bender, but a girl would likely blow Hiroshi’s gasket. Neither wanted to take that risk. Asami sat back against Korra’s legs with a satisfied hum. They sat there, contentedly gazing at one another.

"Why do you think they don’t want us up here?" she asked suddenly, casting a curious look around the room. The waterbender tightened her lips.

"I don’t really know, but it’s got to be a good reason right?" The taller girl pushed herself up and and moved to one of the piles of boxes, rummaging around. Korra stayed where she was. The dark room was littered with boxes covered in dust, proving just how long they’d sat there. Some were clearly full of old clothes - she could see bits of cloth peaking out of some cardboard flaps - and papers. Asami let out a victorious noise and plopped herself next to Korra on the couch clutching an old photo album.

"Look at this. It’s filled with old pictures of my parents. They never show me this stuff. I have to imagine it" Asami gushed. She flipped open the first page. The first photo was Of the couple Wrapped loosely around each other in front of an Earth Kingdom war memorial. Even Korra would admit how weird it was to see them so young and carefree. The next few pages were all similar, vacations, dates, parties, ordinary things. And then things got bizarre. The two of them stared at a newspaper clipping explaining the deeds two superheroes had performed the day before. The two girls glanced at each other, confused. They turned another page. Another clipping.

"This doesn’t seem at all cohesive" Korra mumbled. Asami nodded faintly and turned another page. The picture was startling to say the least. Asami’s parents were clearly tired and bloody as they smiled into the camera. Instead of the normal clothes they wore, they donned superhero suits. The pair let out a gasp in recognition of the insignias on their chests.

"I think your parents are world famous retired superheroes" Korra said in disbelief.

"But wouldn’t they say something? I knew they were gone pretty often when I was a kid, but I thought it was just business stuff" Asami ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, maybe they planned to when you were older" the waterbender guessed.

"Korra, I’m eighteen years old. If they were ever going to sit down and tell me, they missed a lot of chances" Asami grumbled, flipping a new page. Their breath stopped in their lungs. The newspaper clipping showed her parents holding a supervillain by the arms, leading them into a prison truck. The villain’s face was unexpected.

"Korra, why are you being arrested by my superhero parents?" the nonbender asked slowly. Suddenly she wasn’t leaning so heavily on her girlfriend anymore. The space was slight, but spoke volumes.

"I- I don’t know. I don’t remember any of this" She turned to Asami with a pleading look on her face. "Asami, I don’t remember anything beyond four years ago. I don’t know what this is" she begged. They were still in the overwhelming silence. Korra felt her hear hammer in her chest until Asami managed a nod.

"No, you’re right. I know that. I’m being ridiculous. Anything you might have done as-" she skimmed the article quickly, "-‘the Avatar’ isn’t you anymore. You’re a new person" Asami reasoned. The bender’s shoulders sagged with relief. She felt a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"I shouldn’t have doubted you. It was an instinct reaction. I’m sorry" Asami apologized.

"No, I’d have the same reaction. It’s okay, really" They both looked back to the article. They were quiet as they read through it and flipped to read another article about her.

"So I was a crazy evil child who could bend all the elements. Well, this certainly turns a lot of things on their heads" Korra said light-heartedly, attempting to get through the fog in her head. She’d only just discovered waterbending, how was she supposed to master all of the others, too? And what if she got power hungry again? Should she just ignore the power she had in order to live a normal life? A pair of soft hands on her face grabbed her attention.

"Hey, none of that. You promised to tell me what went through your head, remember?" Asami reassured. Her thumbs gently stroked the skin of Korra’s face.She let out a stuttering breath, calming her raging heart.

"I’m just worried that I might become that person again and I don’t want that" she explained, not meeting the other girl’s eyes. Asami smiled.

"Don’t worry about that, you’ve got me for that"


	14. Asami, your crush is showing

Asami jotted down a reminder in her notebook as she flipped through her updated Satomobile designs. The new models would be more fuel efficient and even go faster. She mentally pat herself on the back for managing to do it. Some of Future Industries top engineers had only been able to do one or the other, not both. She would be unveiling the concepts at the next board meeting in a week. Going over them now would ensure total confidence during her presentation.

Bolin lay on the floor, head propped up on his elbow and legs swinging like a six year old. She was also pretty sure he was doodling in a coloring book, but that was unimportant. His soft, off-key humming kept her company as she worked and she greatly appreciated it. The relative calm was shattered by Korra slamming the doors open, a grin plastered on her face.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, as Asami was a mature adult who could reign in her feelings. However, she hadn't been expecting to see Korra at all that day, which made her sudden appearance break down her carefully constructed mask.

"Guess what?" she said, crossing her arms smugly. When only silence greeted her, she rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I got us tickets to that Pro Bending demonstration by the guys who invented it!" Bolin gasped and sat up so quickly that something in his back cracked loudly.

"But that's been sold out for weeks! How did you do that?" Korra just continued grinning.

"Avatar privileges" she taunted, "but Asami mentioned it the other day and said how she would have loved to see it, so I thought I'd see if anyone couldn't go" she said with a shrug. The engineer flushed and stammered out a 'thank you', completely in shock. Korra waved her off.

"Anyway, I'll meet you guys and Mako by the Air Temple Island ferry. Don't be late!" she called over her shoulder as she left. Asami could do nothing but stare after her, even minutes later. Korra had done something like that because of a throw away comment she'd made a few days ago? Her feelings couldn't be returned, could they? Her already red face blushed scarlet.

"Asami" Bolin giggled. She whirled around to him, caught off guard.

"What?" she sputtered. The mischievous grin seemed tattooed to his face.

"You're crush is showing" he sang. Asami groaned and buried her face in her arms and the earthbender laughed.


	15. Korra 'helping' Asami in her workshop

Korra was pretty sure she'd been watching Asami work for the better part of an hour. She watched closely as all sorts of thoughts and emotions crossed over the other girl's face as she concentrated on whatever contraption was in front of her. Korra probably wouldn't even know how to work it once it came out of the public market either, so it wasn't as if that was something unusual.

Officially, she was there to help, but the two of them made that up just so she could have some free time away from training with Tenzin. So she was relegated to watching clever hands tinker away at something as she sat uselessly. She enjoyed watching Asami, but she was utterly bored.

A sudden wicked idea popped into her head.

Slowly, she stood from her chair and circumnavigated the table. Asami was so focused on her work that she didn't notice Korra slip behind her. She did give a start when she felt Korra's hands slide over her shoulders, making her creation jump on the table with a loud clunk.

"Korra, what are you doing? I'm trying to work" she sighed. The Avatar leaned over so that her lips were just brushing Asami's ear.

"You look tense, so I'm 'helping'" she all but purred. The body underneath her hands shuddered. She grinned. If this was her only chance of fun for the night, she'd grab it by the horns. In one swift move, she was straddling the engineer's lap, she back pressed against the edge of the table. Her hands rested on Asami's stomach, letting her feel taut muscle. Asami's face was now a light pink, her pupils blown wide.

"While I completely agree that this is a good use of time, I really do have to get this finished tonight" she reasoned weakly. Korra let her fingers begin slow tantalizing circles. A stuttering breath.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just trying to release tension where I see it" Korra said innocently. Her fingers dipped below the waistband of Asami's pants, brushing the skin of her hips. "And you look tense here" Her voice was a low rumble and Asami was visibly affected by it. Her green eyes fluttered shut as Korra's rough fingers dipped lower.

"Korra, please-" she breathed, leaning closer. The Avatar followed suit, smirking.

"'Korra please', what?" she asked, their lips millimeters apart. Sher fingers ghosted over the spot Asami wanted to be touched, but made no solid contact. The engineer sucked in a sharp breath.

"I swear, if you don't touch me right now, I will tell Tenzin who let Meelo draw on that priceless airbending scroll" Asami groaned, hips stuttering forward. Korra's hands stilled.

"Well that's cheating" she complained, sitting back. Asami rolled her eyes and pulled Korra into a rough kiss. They toppled to the floor in a mess of limbs.


	16. Asami saw boobs that is all

Asami juggled the food tray in her hands as she attempted to open the door to Korra's room with her bottom. Korra's recovery after being poisoned was going unprecedentedly well. She was walking, running, and bending all on her own. All she was doing now was building muscle and getting past her mental blocks. She'd stayed out much of the previous night training hard. Asami thought she'd give her a bit of a treat and make her breakfast in bed. She smiled excitedly as she slid the door open.

"Good morning-" She paused, her brain shut down. Korra was sitting up in her bed. Topless. The second they both realized what was happening, their faces colored and Korra pulled her blankets up to cover herself. Asami shuffled out of the room, mortified.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry-"

"It was really hot so I didn't feel like putting on clothes last night-"

"-I should have knocked first-"

"-I probably should have warned you-"

"-when could you have warned me?!"

"I don't know! Why are you in here at seven in the morning?!"

"I thought I'd bring you breakfast!" Silence. Asami stood shock still with her back to the door, unsure of what to do next. It wasn't as if she hadn't wanted to see Korra's body, but not in the context where it hadn't been unwanted. The sound of rustling fabric and moving feet sounded quietly through the door. Slowly, it slid open. Korra stood there staring at her, thankfully, now dressed.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" she asked, confused. Asami's hands, clutching the tray of food in a death grip, jerked upwards.

"It's just that you were out late and you've been working hard, so I figured I could help a bit" she explained. Her face was still plumbeet red, but her racing heart calmed, realizing the Avatar wasn't angry.

"That's really nice of you, Asami. No one's ever done that for me before. I hope I didn't scare you off" she joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, not at all! You have very nice breasts- er-" she stopped herself short, realizing what she said. Korra, face pink, only looked at her with amusement.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" she teased, carefully taking the tray. Asami began and aborted a few answers before resolutely ducking her red face and marching off to her room. Korra grinned after her.


	17. Asami vs Korra at go karts

As their dates usually went, the current one was rather tame. Walking hand in hand as they inspected various booths of the Republic City Commemoration Festival was calm and relaxing. Normally, they would end up trying to fight off assassins, or making out as Asami attempted to fly a plane because Korra was too turned on to wait. Now, no one tried to kill them, nor were they in any inconvenient places to be the teenagers they were. Asami bought Korra a seaweed smoothie and Korra won a large fire ferret plush for Asami. everything went swimmingly until the engineer noticed the go-kart track.

"Asami, please no. I can't even drive" Korra pleaded. The other girl grinned and leaned into her ear to whisper.

"If you win, I'll let you top tonight" The Avatar's eyebrows shot up.

"Well then, you're on. If you win, I'll do that thing with that toy you really like" she agreed. Asami grinned and dragged her girlfriend to the line, where they barely had to wait more than five minutes to be directed into karts. Asami strapped herself into a bright yellow one, and Korra fumbled with her helmet in a green one. Once everyone was ready, the lights began their countdown.

The second it turned green, Asami was out like a shot. Korra's brain chose that moment to remind her that the other girl was indeed an engineer who designed and raced Satomobiles in her free time. With a curse, she chased after her, trying to stay as close behind her as possible. It proved to a challenge, as her own skills and the interference of the other participants got in the way.

A ten year old girl in a red car rear-ended Korra just as it looked like she might catch up to Asami. She shook her fist at her as she drove by. The attendant came over and redirected her cart from against the walls. Deciding it was time to cheat, she closed her eyes and reached inside herself. When her eyes opened again, they were glowing white. She stepped on the accelerator and steered with new found sharpness.

As she rounded the second to last corner, only Asami and the girl in the red kart were in front of her, and not even by much. She prepared for the final corner. At the last possible second, the red kart bumped into Asami's sending them both into tailspins. With Korra's enhanced reaction time, she swerved to avoid them just in time and crossed the finish line. She released the Avatar state and pumped her fists with victory.

Asami pulled up next to her, a slight scowl on her face.

"That was cheating" she scolded. Korra merely shrugged.

"You would have done the exact some thing if you could. But guess who's topping tonight?" she gloated. Asami scoffed.

"Yeah okay, let's just see if we can get home before you start tearing off my clothes. I'd rather not have a repeat of that, thanks"


	18. Asami talks to Korra's statue pt2

Asami stared absently at the larger than life statue of her best friend. Well, more than best friend. The whole thing was a little more complicated than she really wanted. After her overheard confession and Korra's half-confession nearly a year ago, she was tired of thinking about it. She had broken her habit of speaking to the statue, but she still visited at every opportunity to see the face she loved so much.

She sighed and pulled her knees tighter into her body. They day was perfect. A shining sun and warm air that wasn't overbearing meant that she could sit there for hours missing Korra and not be bothered. She saw Mako and Bolin visit occasionally, but didn't say anything.She understood it was a private thing as they often bore the same expressions of pride as she did looking at the statue.

She was thankful to be left alone now. The park was lively, but no one paid attention to the young woman who stared at the monument. She didn't tear her eyes away, even when someone parked themselves on the bench next to her. She was vaguely aware that they were looking at her, but she didn't really care. This was her private time. How she chose to spend it was up to her.

"Are you going to start talking to it again? To be honest I kind of liked that" the person next to her said. The sound of the voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned and froze. Korra's hair was still short, but she had put her own clothes back on, if slightly different than three years ago. Her shoulders and hands were still lightly scarred, but her face held a happy and serene quality to it.

"I wasn't planning to. Especially if I've got the real thing right here" she joked, keeping eye contact. A crooked smile slid onto Korra's lips.

"Well you've certainly got the real thing. For as long as you want even. Maybe your whole life"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"No, I'm giving you that choice" They observed each other in silence, content to just look. Asami propped her chin on her fist, watching the grown up version of the girl she fell in love with.

"So I'm sure you know that I love you, right?" Korra smiled wider and nodded.

"Yep. And you know I love you?" Asami nodded in affirmation. "Good, can we move on to the part where we kiss and not be sad anymore? Because that would be really cool" Korra asked, angling her body towards the engineer. Asami pretended to consider, having made up her mind a year ago. She gave a shrug and crossed the short distance between them. The kiss was soft and slow and everything they wanted. It ended slowly, tapering off at the end like good kisses do. They stayed within each others personal space, enjoying the proximity.

"I mean, sure, if you really want"


	19. Korra as a community radio show host and Asami as a scientist with perfect hair

It was nearly impossible not to be distracted. Hair that perfect was incredibly rare. That long, silky, and dark? No, forget it. It didn't exist together. It didn't exist anywhere but on a girl that incredibly beautiful. She was talking about something important, something to do with local turtleduck populations dropping like beetleflies. All Korra could do was stare.

Her hands moved as she spoke, articulating her words further. She'd done her makeup perfectly despite the fact that no one of any importance would be seeing her. Her voice was smooth and beat against Korra's eardrums like the softest jazz beat she'd ever heard. Her eyes were a bright green that shone with enthusiasm like emeralds. Said eyes looked at her in expectation. She'd missed her cue. She forcefully cleared her throat and spoke into her microphone.

"And what can our listeners do to combat this epidemic?" she asked. The biologist - her name was Asami (pretty name for a pretty girl) - smiled at her. She had obviously caught on to what Korra's staring meant. She answered the question as briefly as possible.

"And we'll be right back with more from Asami Sato after the break, don't go anywhere" Korra instructed, punching in the commercials. She immediately turned to her guest.

"I am so sorry, I spaced out big time" she apologized. Asami laughed.

"Don't worry about it. You stayed on topic, and it hardly noticeable" she assured. "Anyway it seemed like you were thinking about something important" she teased, leaning forward. Korra's eyebrows shot upward.

"Well, ah, you know, pretty girls tend to be kind of high on my priority list" she shot back. She was amazed at how effortless their banter was. This girl was literally perfect in every single way. She had to ask her out.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for dinner sometime?" she tried to ask as casually as possible. Asami tapped her chin, pretending to think hard.

"I don't know if I can date someone who zones out every time I talk. But I guess I can give one exception if you promise not to do it again" she answered. Korra grinned and nodded wildly.

"Yeah, no, won't happen again. I was just blindsided-" The commercial break was seconds from being over. With a grunt, she left herself be put back on.

"Hey everyone, this is Korra of WYZT and you're listening to Asami Sato talk about our declining turtleduck populations..."


	20. college au "you're the only other person in the room when I break the printer and I'm panicking

Korra fought to keep her eyes open for the umpteenth time that night. She had been working on her Lit paper since noon that day and it was well past two in the morning. She was tired, hungry, aching, and most importantly, finished. She groaned with satisfaction as she pressed the Save key. Leaning back in her chair, she took a breather. The paper wouldn’t win any awards, but frankly she didn’t care.

Only then did she remember that she wasn’t alone in the computer room. She cleared her throat and leaned back towards the screen pretending to read it over. The other girl had been there since about nine and she was part of the reason Korra was only just finishing. The moment she’d walked through the doors, she held Korra’s attention captive.

She was tall and her long black hair was impossibly shiny. Korra wanted to run her fingers through it. She had the face of a supermodel and her eyes were the brightest green she’d ever seen. She glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and was thankful to see that she didn’t look disturbed. Korra pressed the print button and stood over by the printer, waiting for her paper.

The machine started with it’s usual whirling noise, but a sudden choking sound replaced it. It sputtered and hissed and then stopped altogether. Korra froze and blinked repeatedly at the machine, hoping it would decide to start working again on its own. Her hands flew up into her hair in panic. She didn’t have time for this! She had class in six hours!

Movement behind her reminded her that the pretty girl was still in the room, likely as concerned as she was about the printer. However, a look to her face proved otherwise. Instead of thinned lips, there was a smile.

"Hey, so I’m guessing whatever you’re printing is really important right?" Korra nodded vigorously, half out of fear for her paper and shock that the girl was talking to her.

"Well it’s your lucky day. I’m an Engineering Major" She winked one bright green eye and pulled off one of the sides of the printer. Korra was mesmerized watching the girl work. Her hands were sure and steady, her gaze focused. After a few minutes of nothing but light clicking and shifting, the printer roared to life, immediately turning out the pages of her Lit paper. The girl stood with a satisfied smirk and dusted off her hands.

"You literally just saved my life" Korra croaked, holding out her hand, "I’m Korra. Thank you so, _so_ much” The green-eyed girl took her out-strechted hand.

"I’m Asami, it was my pleasure" her smile widened (dazzling Korra even more), " _but_ , if you _really_ want to show me how thankful you are, I think we could work something out” Korra’s heart stopped. This girl was interested in her? This was too good to be true.

"Dinner? Tomorrow night? I would offer right now, but I will collapse if I stay awake for another two minutes" she offered nervously. Asami laughed, nodding in understanding.

"No, I understand, I still have to finish my Political Science essay. But Yes, tomorrow night sounds wonderful" Korra perked up. Political Science was her major.

"Do you want help with your essay? That’s my major, I would know what I’m talking about"

"Oh, I don’t want to impose and- and you need sleep" Asami was flushing. Korra thought it was cute.

"Not imposing at all. And you’d even get to sleep faster"

"Well, if you say so"


	21. we live in halls opposite of each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window AU

The TV was playing some show Asami never actually watched, so she ignored it in favor of a magazine that she knew was trashy. She was filling time, really. All of her coursework was finished and she didn’t have any new ideas to work on, so she sat bored in her common room. With a sigh she looked out her window and froze.

In the room directly across from hers was a girl. Other than the fact that the dark-skinned girl was ridiculously pretty, there was nothing Asami knew to be special about her. Besides, of course, the fact that she seemed not to realize Asami could always see her change, just as she did in that moment.

She pulled off her shirt by the hem, revealing long stretches of her toned back, interrupted only by her black sports bra. She pulled her hair out of it’s tie, causing her wavy brown hair to cascade over her shoulders.

She reached for her bra next and Asami gave a start. She launched out of her seat and shot out of the room. She practically flew through the corridors of the building. Then, up a flight of stairs, nearly knocking into a group of boys. She finally came to a stop directly in front of the girl’s door and raised her hand to knock.

Just as her hand was about to make contact, the door opened. The girl blinked in surprise and Asami couldn’t breathe. Her eyes were a startling blue that she’d never been able to see from a distance. Also, the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel was a factor.

"Hello?" the girl asked hesitantly. Asami forced herself to open her mouth.

"Hi, my name is Asami and I live on the other side of the building. I just wanted to let you know that we can see you get changed and I don’t think that’s what you intended" she blurted. The girl stood there, processing the new information. Asami saw when it finally clicked, because her face turned scarlet and she ran a hand through her damp hair (she was working out, wasn’t she?).

"Oh man, oh sh- how long have I been doing that?" she asked desperately.

"Since the first week. I’m sorry" The girl groaned and pressed a hand to her face. Privately, Asami started to find the whole situation hilarious. This adorable girl had been putting on a show for her for the past month and didn’t even know it.

"Look, it’s not a big deal. I think I’m the only one who even noticed. I just thought you should know" she tried to reassure.

"I know, it’s just I’ve been getting naked in front of a stranger for the past month. I’m Korra by the way. You might as well know. Anyway, I’m so sorry"

"It’s fine, really" Neither were really unsure how to handle the conversation. There was no way Asami could admit that she was turned on by Korra, that was creepy and stalkerish. Thankfully, Korra saved her.

"Okay, um. So, I’m going to take a shower and then after, do you want to go to the dining hall with me? I know this is probably the weirdest way to meet someone but you’re really pretty and you seem really nice so…" she trailed off. Asami’s eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah! That’d be really great. I would love to get to know you better" Korra smiled for the first time.

"Cool, and I even know where you live" she joked. Asami may not have been hungry, but she was certainly excited to eat.


	22. korra furiously doing push-ups while asami sits on her back and reads a magazine

Huff. Huff. Huff.

Korra’s breath left her mouth at regular intervals every time she went down on a push-up. The amount she’d done so far (99- 100) wouldn’t normally be an issue, but there was an extra weight on her back.

"You need to keep your back straighter, I’m slipping a little" Asami instructed, flipping a page in her magazine. Korra grunted and did as she was told.

"I would be doing this twice as fast and twice as long if you weren’t _sitting on me_ " she panted. Asami shrugged, reading a blurb about certain nail polish colors.

"Yeah, but then your form wouldn’t be as good. But seriously, you don’t like me up here?" She glanced over her shoulder at Korra. "If you really don’t like it, I’ll stop" The Avatar rolled her eyes, out of sight from Asami.

"If I wanted you off, you’d be off. I don’t generally put weights on my back when I do this, so it’s a Asami-sized new challenge" she explained with another huff. The engineer paused and closed her magazine. The two of them had been hanging out almost everyday and she really wouldn’t have it any other way. Korra was funny, interesting, and energetic. The time they spent together was the best part of her day. Inevitably, a complication arose.

Asami recognized the less than strictly ‘friends’ feelings almost as soon as they started happening. She tried not to make it so obvious, but it was impossible. Especially in the instance where Korra was doing push-ups and Asami couldn’t tear her eyes away from the strong movements in her back and the roundness of her firm bottom. So she’d plopped herself on the Avatar’s back for a little self-indulgence.

But hiding things of that magnitude from her best friend? It tore a whole in her chest from guilt. She knew of two possible outcomes if she told the truth. The first being Korra felt the same way and all was well as they rode off on Naga into the sunset. The second - and far more likely - being that Korra didn’t feel the same and tried to ignore it in every interaction they had for the rest of their lives. Without a shadow of a doubt, things would get awkward and they’d whittle their relationship down to nothing.

Korra was too good of a person to stop talking to her cold turkey. But that might be better for both of them. So Asami sat on her small hill of muscle and happiness as she felt herself go up and down with her friend’s movement. She let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you for being my friend" she muttered, barely loud enough to be heard. Korra stopped. She twisted her head around in an attempt to catch Asami’s eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyebrows stitching together.

"No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired" she lied, a disarming smile on her face. Korra huffed and brought her body to the ground, rolling in a way the dislodged Asami, but not too abruptly. Breathing slightly heavier than normal, she leaned against the wall opposite where Asami sat.

"No, we don’t do this. Tell me what’s going on in that genius head of yours" she demanded.

"Korra, really it’s-"

"Asami. You can tell me. I’m your best friend" Korra’s bright eyes danced fiercely and Asami felt herself break down. She wouldn’t be let out of the conversation until she said something, and lying further wasn’t an option. That would be a step too far.

“ _That’s_ the problem” she said at length, “You’re my best friend”  Her gaze was glued to her chipped toenail paint. She’d chosen it because it matched the color of the shirt her friend was so fond of wearing.

"…I’m not sure I follow" Korra admitted. Asami could picture her adorably confused face. Mustering all her courage, she looked up into the face she pictured (correctly) with determination.

"The problem is that I like you. _Really_ , really like you. And not that I don’t enjoy being friends with you, but I’d really like to maybe kiss you sometimes too” She forced herself to keep eye contact in spite of the agonizing fear she felt. She watched the Avatar’s face cycle through emotions. There was confusion, surprise, and - bafflingly - amusement.

"Seriously? This is what you’ve been all knotted up about?" Asami bristled. She could handle being turned down, but being made fun of was just not on. Before she could make her anger known, Korra was across the floor and kissing her soundly. By the time her brain caught up with the situation, she was already kissing back. They parted with a soft sigh of happiness.

"So I take it this isn’t a rejection?" Asami clarified breathlessly. Korra chuckled.

"Definitely not. I’ve been pining over you for months" She dove in for another kiss. Asami laughed into the kiss. She’d have to insist on a sunset ride with Naga pretty soon.


	23. Movie Making AU: A well known superstar co-stars with a cinema newbie. Who's who, or what kind of movie is your choice.

Korra could barely contain her excitement. Landing her first major role had come as an absolute shock. She’d come out of the audition far from confident, but it must have been enough. Although, how many female actors that were masters in numerous forms of martial arts could there possibly be?

She had met her co-stars very briefly, so she wasn’t too confident on chemistry with any of them, but they would have a lot of down time to fix that. The entire week before production had been spent learning fight choreography that she probably wouldn’t really stick to. It was all too easy and choppy. She’d make the stunt men work. She always did.

The script was thick and heavy in her hands as she re-read her lines for the day. She sat in her chair and listened as the camera crews adjusted their focus and track rails. She just turned a page when someone sat in the chair next to her. She stiffened, knowing exactly who it was. She stole a glance just to confirm it.

Asami Sato had been Korra’s inspiration for acting and her biggest celebrity crush. She had seen every one of her movies multiple times. To suddenly be playing opposite her and as her love interest was completely surreal. She was stunningly beautiful and had a personality to match. Her talent was also so next level that Korra knew she’s be overpowered on screen and she was totally okay with that.

She had managed to stammer out a ‘hi’ at the read-through, but there had been no other contact, which was why she was caught so off guard when Asami turned to her and started talking.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I watched your film ‘The Protector’ and I was completely blown away" she gushed, face pink. Korra blinked at her a few times, her brain not really putting the pieces together.

"What, really? You were blown away?" she asked in disbelief. Asami nodded.

"You could tell how low-budget it was but it had a strong script and you just carried it so well. How long were you guys filming? I can’t imagine it would be very fun shooting everyday in a blizzard"

"We were out there for three weeks. It wasn’t so bad though. I grew up in the South Pole, so that was nothing"

"Really? I’ve always wanted to go there. What’s it like?" Asami cocked her head and leaned in, her interest obvious. Korra talked about sledding, the weird wildlife, the food, and her family while Asami listened and asked questions and laughed at all the right points in her stories. She was about to tell her about the Civil War that had happened when they were called to rehearse the scene.

During all of their free moments they talked. Asami told her about going to school for engineering, some weird fan encounters, and an upcoming project she had in the works. Korra tried not to be starstruck. She really did. Asami was just too perfect a person.

Hours and takes later, the scene was done and they had the rest of the day off. They continued talking as they went to get changed out of their wardrobe and put their own clothes on. Korra didn’t want to end their conversation, but she had to keep going over her lines. She left the changing room with a heavy heart, but was surprised to find Asami waiting for her.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to run lines together, make sure we’ve both got them down" she suggested with a warm smile. Korra’s own smile was lopsided as she replied excitedly.

"Yeah, definitely! Let’s go"

"And maybe a drink after?" Korra forced herself to keep moving and not freeze like she wanted to. The offer seemed to good to be true, but there was Asami, blushing.

"Yeah, a drink sounds good"


	24. strangers stuck in an elevator together because it malfunctioned halfway up AU

As soon as Asami entered the elevator, she all but tore off her heals. The day had been long and full of old men trying to sound smarter than she was, which was impossible really. But all she could do was nod and shove her business plans in their faces. She sighed and leaned back against the elevator wall, closing her eyes.

"Wait! Hold the door please!" a voice called out. Asami acted on instinct and stuck her hand into the space between the closing doors, forcing them open again. A grateful and panting girl followed the voice.

"Thank you so much. I would have ended up having to take the stairs. Not really the end of the world, but I just finished a workout" Her smile was blinding at 1000 megawatts. Asami smiled back.

"It was no problem, I would just hope that someone would do the same for me" she chuckled as the doors slid closed. They were plunged into silence as the elevator started moving and soft music filled the air. Asami glanced at the other girl in appreciation.

Her light blue sleeveless hoodie showed off her muscular arms and workout pants hugged her defined legs. Asami could definitely deal with that. Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator gave a shuddering jolt and stopped moving. Seconds later, the lights went out. Neither of them moved for a whole ten seconds.

"Uh..I think we stopped" the girl muttered.

"Seems that way" Asami replied, pressing a few buttons on the wall to see if anything moved. Predictably, nothing did. She huffed angrily and leaned against the wall. Her exhaustion finally set in and she slid down it, sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, crouching next to her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I've just had a long day and I don't really care to think too much about this right now" she said, letting her head roll back against the cool metal.

"Oh, good, I was thinking I might have to give you CPR" the stranger joked. An image of the girl kissing her flashed into Asami's mind, startling her.

"What?"

"Oh! That came out- uh, I didn't mean that- not that I wouldn't want to do it- because you're really pretty- just ignore me please" she babbled, pulling her hand away nervously. Asami couldn't help but giggle and pat the space next to her.

"Take a load off, we might be here for a while" she suggested. The girl hesitated, but obeyed. Asami closed her eyes, finally letting herself relax. She had earned a little nap, right?

Someone was shaking her arm and whispering to her. Whatever it was couldn't be that important. She was warm and comfortable.

"Hey, you might want to get up now" a voice proposed. Asami cracked her eyes open and found the world sideways. She was confused for half a moment until she realized that her head was resting against the stranger's shoulder. Asami straightened, embarrassed. Rather than be angry, she just looked amused.

"Hey, it's okay. Like you said, we've been here a while. It's been about an hour but the firemen are here now, so I don't think it'll be too long now" she said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, though. I fell asleep against a total stranger in a stopped elevator" she emphasized. The girl laughed.

"I figure it's okay as long as I'm not a stranger. I'm Korra, I live in 208" she introduced, holding out her hand. Asami took it, felling its rough, calloused texture.

"I'm Asami, 108. It's nice to meet you"


	25. Discovering fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin discovers an Avatar fan magazine which includes reader-submitted fanfiction. Everyone gathers around to check it out and stumbles upon a Korrasami fanfic, much to the chagrin of the two girls. After all, they're not a couple, or are they?

Bolin tumbled into the sitting room, making everyone already in it jump.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Mako scolded. He had been losing against Asami in Pai Sho, but he was determined to make a comeback. Bolin made that impossible when he slid along the floor and slammed into the board, disrupting the pieces. Three collective groans rose up at the same time.

"This better be important-" Asami was cut off.

"Look at this thing I found on the street! It’s an Avatar fan magazine!" she shouted boisterously, shoving the magazine in everyone’s faces. The cover was a large drawing of Korra in a cool pose. Korra minded the intrusion the least and grabbed for it excitedly.

"A whole magazine about me? Wow! What’s in it?" She flipped it over and inspected the cover.

“‘Plush patterns’? ‘Winners of last month’s fanart contest’? ‘The latest from your favorite writers’? What the hell is this?” Her face scrunched up in confusion with each passing word. Asami and Mako each leaned over her shoulders for a better view.

"Apparently, they do this thing where they share fiction writing called ‘fanfiction’. Some of the stories are even serialized” he explained as everyone continued examining it. Mako grabbed the magazine, earning a few aggravated noises from the girls. He flipped through, stopping about halfway through. He blinked at the words written on the page. Perplexed, he began reading aloud.

“‘Afternoon Walk by tenzinsbaldhead’,” He paused and looked up. “Already this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever read. And let me tell you, it get’s weirder. ‘Korra and Asami take a walk that changes everything. A Korrasami fic-‘” Before he could start the story, Asami ripped it from his hands, speed reading it silently.

"I was reading that" Mako complained and crossed his arms. Korra tried to lean over and read it, but Asami angled her body so that she couldn’t. The Avatar pouted and waited until the engineer finished. As she came to the end, her face was red and her hand covered her mouth. Slowly, she faced her friend and closed the magazine.

"Korra, someone we don’t know wrote porn about us" she deadpanned. The air stilled as Korra absorbed the information.

"How did they find out?" she asked reaching for the magazine Asami was clutching. The brothers blanched.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean ‘how did they find out’?! What does that mean?!" Bolin appealed, slamming his hands on the already disorganized Pai Sho board.

"We’ve been dating for like, a month, you guys. How did you not notice?" Asami asked incredulously.

"You guys are always together anyway! How are we supposed to know that now there’s kissing and stuff involved?"

"A month?! Why haven’t you told us?!"


	26. Korrasami Prompt: "tradition"

Asami would probably kill her for this, but in a time when everything was changing so fast, Korra liked to have some tradition. She already had the betrothal necklace already carved and finished, now she just had to ask a parent for permission. Of course, that was a bit of a problem.

Asami’s situation assured that she could only ask one person, and he hated her more than anyone in the world. After the whole Kuvira fiasco a few years ago, Hiroshi Sato had been thrown back into prison for a life term. No one was going to risk his parole again. With a deep breath, Korra pushed open the visitor door of Republic City’s prison.

After going through the proper procedures, she was directed to a small room to wait. It was barely five minutes before her girlfriend’s father was led into the room and directed to sit on the bench across from her. She rose when he entered and sat when he sat. A sign of respect they both knew she didn’t really mean.

"Well, well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure of the _Avatar_ 's presence? Are you looking for more reasons to keep me in here?” he spat. Korra forced herself to be calm. It wouldn't do to get everyone on edge.

"No, I’m here for personal reasons. I wanted to ask for your blessing in marrying Asami" Hiroshi seemed stunned for a moment before bursting out laughing. Korra wasn’t exactly sure what was so funny about her statement, but she figured it was better not to ask.

"Oh this is too good. First she was dating that _street rat_ bender boy, and now it seems she moved up in the world. Dating the _Avatar_! Of _all people_! This is too rich!” He grasped his sides and he roared with laughter. Eventually he calmed down and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, removing his glasses to do so.

"As for your request, what the hell does it matter to me? Asami stopped being my daughter the moment she electrocuted me. Not to mention everything that’s happened since. If you want to marry her, write to her, throw her off a cliff, I don’t care" he scoffed, leaning back in his chair. Korra felt rage flood her body. Even years later, Asami would still stare off into space and tell her about happy times with her father. This man deserved none of it.

"Okay, I don’t like you. I’ll be honest here, I didn’t even really like you when you sponsored the Fire Ferrets. You were an ass then and you’re an ass now. I’m not here for you. I will never be here for you. I am here for the person I love most in the world. True, I could lie and say you approved, but I’d know," she leaned forward and lowered her voice, a trick she learned from an old firebending master, "so I’m going to ask again for your blessing. If I don’t get it, I know a lot of spirits that won’t want to leave you alone" He looked stricken.

"But you’re the Avatar, you’re not supposed to do that" he croaked. Korra shrugged.

"Asami’s happiness means more to me than my reputation. So, what do you say old man? What do you think of me marrying your daughter?" She laced her fingers together in front of her and glared at him.

"Fine," he grumbled, "marry her. Fine with me" Korra smiled.

"Lovely, I’ll send you some wedding photos"


	27. "Jet packing" prompt? If you aren't familiar with the term, it's the first entry on urban dictionary

Korra frowned at their bed as Asami happily climbed into it.

"I don’t want to be the little spoon tonight" she stated calmly. Asami looked to her, confused.

"Okay, what do you have in mind then? Laying at the foot of the bed like Naga?" she asked. The polar bear dog in question liften her head at the sound of her name, but laid back down when she realized that she didn’t actually have anything to do with the conversation. Korra shook her head.

"I want to be the big spoon"

"That would require you to be bigger than me"

"Then we’ll give it a different name"

"You’re not going to see reason, are you?"

"No, because I want to be the big spoon" Asami sighed.

"Fine, c’mere" She scooted closer to the edge of the bed, making room for her girlfriend. Korra climbed in and pressed her body against the length of Asami’s. She pulled the sheets over the two of them and grinned. This was definitely what she wanted. Her arms wrapped loosely around Asami’s middle and she buried her nose in the nest of inky black hair in front of her.

Asami took hold of the arm coming over the top and held it close, intertwining their fingers.

"See? This is nice" Korra gloated. Asami rolled her eyes.

"If your arms were any shorter, this would not work, but yes, it is nice" Korra hummed happily.

"I hope you know that this is going to be regular occurrence now. I will refuse to sleep with you any other way" Silence.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that I don’t really care, right?"

"No, I did not realize that"

"Okay, well, goodnight"

"Goodnight to you too"


	28. Asami builds an advanced robot. It becomes evil. Korra has to fight it.

Korra stared at the large humanoid mass of wires and metal floating in the sky waiting for her. She was really not looking forward to this. The bruises were practically already forming. She turned to Asami with a sigh.

"When I get back, we’re going to have to talk about some of your projects" she stressed. Asami nodded.

"Yeah, this one got away from me, I’m sorry. If you couldn’t metalbend I’d be a lot more worried" she admitted.

"I still have to get close enough to tear that component out" Korra lamented, staring the robot down from afar. With one more sigh, she used airbending to give her a superhuman jump towards the fight.

~~~

The Avatar was proven correct. Three days after the fight she was still laying in bed. She could move and there was essentially nothing wrong, she was just tired and a little mad. Asami had created the machine to do her job. Admittedly, it was to give her a bit of a vacation, but the principle held true. It wasn’t as if Asami didn’t know about the identity crisis she’d gone through, either. She had been there for it almost every step of the way.

A hesitant knock sounded on her door. Korra pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned gingerly against the headboard.

"Come in" she called, wincing lightly. The door opened and there was Miss Sato herself. A myriad of emotions fought for dominance on her face and it looked like regret was in the lead.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you’re doing" she said, keeping a good distance from the bed. Korra gave a non commital shrug.

"Oh you know, fell like I got in a fight with a murderous robot. Happens" Asami bit her lip.

"Korra, I am _so sorry_. I thought it would be nice to have a few days off but I completely miscalculated something and now you’re hurt-“

"Asami, stop. I know what you intended, it’s okay-"

"Of course it isn’t! Something _I_ made _killed_ somebody and sevrely hurt you! None of that is okay!” She sat heavily on the foot of Korra’s bed with her head in her hands. The Avatar frowned. She never knew how to handle other people’s emotions like this. She rested a hand against Asami’s back and rubbed gently.

The only person the robot had killed was a White Lotus member who tried to protect a thief from being killed. He had tried to argue that the thief deserved a trial but the robot didn’t give that luxury.

"It’s not your fault, really. You messed up, that’s okay. Now you have to move on and try and make up for it" Asami looked at her, emotions warring once more.

"You know, I wanted this vacation to tell you that I was in love with you? That turned out really well" she laughed derisively and ran a hand through her hair. Korra was frozen in surprise.

"You…what?" Asami nodded.

"Yup, completely head over heels for you. And this is apparently how I show it" She gestured to Korra’s bruises that mottled her skin. The Avatar was speechless, her hand still halfway extended to Asami’s back.

"Anyway, I’m sorry for everything and I hope you get better soon" The engineer stood and left the room, leaving Korra alone. She sat there for another minute, confused, before launching out of the bed to chase down her crush.


	29. NSFW Twister prompt ? Or a game night of sorts :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's rated M you guys. Please be aware.

"Right hand on red" Korra announced after the spinner stopped. Asami, half under her, flung out her hand, barely touching the correct color. Her balance wavered, but she easily, recovered and stabilized herself. Korra frowned in concentration and reached. The circle she needed was on the other side of the other girl’s waist and would bring them uncomfortably close.

Without hesitation, she moved. Her body hovered inches from Asami’s and not for the first time, she was thankful that girls’ bodies were far less obvious in their arousal than mens’. Asami’s neck was inches from her face and the long dark hair that normally covered it had shifted over her shoulder to show the skin.

Korra had been fighting her crush for months and it certainly hadn’t been a help when Asami vehemently suggested twister. Grudgingly, Korra agreed, knowing that it really was a horrible idea. She hadn’t really tried at first in the vain hope that she could escape the fate that Asami had set before them. But her lack of enthusiasm was noticed and scolded.

She reached out to flick the spinner but stopped when Asami pressed her bottom snugly against her hips. She froze, unsure of what to do. It could be accidental, right? Nope, Asami rocked back again. There could be no other _possible_ way to interpret the action. She was being propositioned, by the one person she wanted it most from! Her heart beat erratically as the hand that had extended to flick the spinner came up to rest on Asami’s hip.

Confused and unsure of how to react to what was happening, she looked to Asami’s face and found bright green eyes watching her from over her shoulder. They weren’t nervous, or scared, but confident and patient. Whatever was happening, Asami wanted it and Korra was more than happy to oblige.

Keeping the eye contact, she bent her head and pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin on her neck. The eyes fluttered shut. Korra lifted her other hand off the mat and rested it against Asami’s tight stomach. The dark haired girl sat up straight, pressing them together from shoulder to thigh. Her hands slid down Korra’s forearms and rested against her hands.

Korra kissed up Asami’s neck, nipping occasionally, until she reached just behind her ear. The other girl turned and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Over the moon, Korra couldn’t believe what was happening. She hadn’t expected to go to her friend’s house and start whatever this was, not that she had any problem with it. Quite the opposite really.

She let her left hand trail slowly to the waistband of Asami’s pants. Her fingers played with the material; she didn’t want to do anything without permission first. Instead, Asami pulled back from the kiss and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Korra rolled her eyes and slid her hand downwards.

Asami was already wet, so Korra slipped her fingers in and set to work. Immediately, soft gasps and keening noises escaped filled the room. Korra continued kissing Asami’s neck and collarbone as her hand moved in a steady pace. She couldn’t help but notice how her friend’s chest heaved with each shuddering breath.

The hands resting atop hers tightened their grip, nails digging in the slightest bit. She changed her angle and Asami cried out and leaned more heavily against her. Encouraged, Korra surged on and was rewarded. Asami collapsed against her, panting. She carefully removed her hand and waited for her friend to come back to her head.

Rather than say anything, Asami reached out and flicked the spinner. Once it stopped, she turned to Korra with a satisfied grin.

"Left foot on green"


	30. strangers stuck in an elevator together because it malfunctioned halfway up AU Korra POV

Korra felt good. Really good. Working out didn’t always make her feel on top of the world, but it was nice when it did. She jogged through the front doors of her apartment building double checked that her mailbox was empty. She walked briskly over to where the elevator was just in time to see it about to close. Thankfully, there was someone inside, so maybe they’d be a good person.

"Wait! Hold the door please!" she shouted, rushing towards it. A hand shot into the space between the doors and she smiled in relief.

"Thank you so much. I would have ended up having to take the stairs. Not really the end of the world, but I just finished a workout" she grinned thankfully at the elevator’s other occupant.

"It was no problem, I would just hope that someone would do the same for me" she chuckled. Korra couldn’t help but stare at the woman. She was the kind of beauty that you passed on the street and wondered if they were a model; too beautiful to be real.

She quickly tore her eyes away and picked at the hem of her hoodie as a distraction. The world around her suddenly jolted and the elevator stopped. The lights blinked out moments later. She stayed still, holding on to the small hope that things would sort themselves out by their own. When after ten seconds, they didn’t, she broke the silence.

"Uh…I think we stopped"

"Seems that way" the other woman replied. She poked some of the buttons on the wall - one of them was the large red ‘Emergency’ button for situations of this exact nature. She let out a huff and leaned against the wall. She began to slide down the wall, alarming Korra.

"Are you okay?" she asked, bending down next to her, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I’ve just had a long day and I don’t really care to think too much about this right now" Korra was relieved, which naturally led to her talking before thinking.

"Oh, good, I was thinking I might have to give you CPR"

"What?"

"Oh! That came out- uh, I didn’t mean that- not that I wouldn’t want to do it- because you’re really pretty- just ignore me please" She retracted her hand and looked to the doors, hoping they would whip open and save her from her embarrassment. Instead, the woman giggled and patted the space next to her.

"Take a load off, we might be here for a while" She paused, unsure. She looked back to the woman’s face again and found herself convinces. Someone with that face asks you to do something, you do it. She sighed. Honestly, she had hoped to hop in the shower the moment she got home. This little mix-up would make her really unattractive to the woman.

It never failed; you always looked your worst when you met someone. A sudden weight on her shoulder surprised her. The beautiful woman had fallen asleep on her shoulder. How did she do that? They had been sitting there for barely five minutes and in the least comfortable place possible and she was out cold!

Korra stared at her in wonder. However, she ended up staring for an entirely different reason. In sleep, the woman’s face relaxed and she lost a severity that was obviously always there. She felt calm being a pillow. It made the time pass quickly, because suddenly she could hear feet on the top of the elevator. The hatch in the ceiling opened to reveal a fireman’s face.

"Hey there, how are you guys? Is she okay?" he asked, taking stock of the situation.

"We’re okay, she’s just asleep" Korra answered, careful not to jostle the woman. He nodded.

"Alright, just sit tight. We’re working on getting everything running again, shouldn’t be too long" he promised and closed the hatch again. Korra decided it was probably a good time to wake sleeping beauty.

"Hey," she whispered, "time to get up" The only reaction was a line forming between her eyebrows. Korra smiled and tried again.

"Hey, you might want to get up now" Her eyes opened, showing a bright green color. She was struck with the realization of her position and straightened, embarrassed.

"Hey, it’s okay. Like you said, we’ve been here a while. It’s been about an hour but the firemen are here now, so I don’t think it’ll be too long now" She tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I’m sorry, though. I fell asleep against a total stranger in a stopped elevator" Korra laughed. What was she so hung up about? Korra might have done the same thing on any other day.

"I figure it’s okay as long as I’m not a stranger. I’m Korra, I live in 208" she said holding out her hand. The woman took it with a smile.

"I’m Asami, 108. It’s nice to meet you"


	31. Recess

The second the bell rang, the students were out of their seats, racing for the door. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand as she ran, pulling her along. They giggled happily as they raced through the doors to the courtyard. The day was beautiful and the sun shone brightly, no clouds hung in the sky to cause a single shadow.

Korra dragged her best friend to sit under the same tree’s shade as every other day. Asami sat happily on the empty bench.

"What are you gonna do for me today?" she asked as the other girl got into a stance.

"Firebending today. So don’t come close" Korra warned as she began her movements. Asami watched enraptured as the Avatar went through the form. Being a non-bender herself, she loved to watch her best friend do it. It made her feel part of something bigger and more important than whatever small thing she was feeling at the time.

Korra finished the form with a flourish and the heiress clapped excitedly. She gave a low bow and grinned all the while.

"What do you want to-"

"Hey look it’s the worm!" a boy’s voice carried over to their hiding place. The air was punctuated by the laughter of him and his friends. Asami felt the attack like an actual blow. A lot of people wondered why she hung around with the Avatar. Their friendship had never really been about that, they were just two girls who thought the other was really cool.

Korra whirled around, murder in her eyes. She stomped over to where the group of boys were sitting and crossed her arms.

"Take that back" she demanded. The boy who had shouted stood up and walked directly in front of her, initiating a staring battle.

"And why would I do that?" he taunted.

"Because she’s ten times cooler than you are" Without waiting for a likely negative response, she shot up the rock under his feet, knocking him off balance, and delivered a solid kick to his side. He fell to the ground and the rest of his friends looked at the ten year old Avatar with terror.

"She’s my friend and you gotta deal with it!" she barked. Satisfied, she marched back to her friend. Asami sat there beaming. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. She hopped to her feet and took Korra’s hands into her own.

"I’m gonna learn how to fight like you. We’ll be awesome together!" she vowed. Korra grinned back.

"Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome!"


	32. Korra seeks the council of some of her past lives concerning her hidden feelings for Asami.

The sun was barely rising when Korra went out to the meditation pavilion. She needed to be able to meditate in peace. Tenzin would just muck up her concentration. She sat cross legged facing the rising sun and took a deep breath. After a few minutes of forceful concentration, her mind's eye finally showed her previous incarnation.

Aang smiled at her fondly. He always did when they spoke. It was comforting.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" he asked serenely. Korra avoided his eyes and blushed.

"How did you tell Master Katara you liked her?" she murmured. Aang's eyebrows shot skyward and he beamed.

"So somebody's in _love_ , huh? Who is it?" She glared at him. She knew she shouldn't have asked him.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. I told Katara I liked her by kissing her. To be fair, I wasn't absolutely positive we'd both make it out alive, but the point still stands. Be to the point and honest. Dancing around it will only make it confusing and irritating later" he explained. He faded away with another smile.

Korra groaned. She couldn't exactly just kiss her, she'd get whacked. She re-centered herself and aimed for Roku. Thankfully, he came when called a little easier than Aang did. 

"Roku, I need help. I really like this person and I don't know how to tell them. How did you tell your wife?" she asked.

"I became the Avatar. I believed her indifferent to me for years before I found out about my destiny. Only after I was fully realized did I have the confidence to approach her" he told her. Korra scowled as he faded.

"That was really helpful, guess who I'm not asking about anything ever again?" she mumbled to herself. She took one final deep breath and pinned her last hopes on Kyoshi. The meditation required to call upon her third most recent life took longer than the previous two, but she finally managed it.

"Kyoshi! How do you ask out a girl?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly and clearly.

"Present her with the head of a Komodo Rhino. Only then will she find you worthy of being her lover. This is how I proposed to my lover" Korra stared at the place where Kyoshi had been for nearly ten minutes after she had faded away.

"Guess who else I'm never going to ask about anything again?" She buried her face in her hands.

"I guess I'll just have to wing it"


	33. due to avatar-y reasons, one of the two is somehow pregnant and has to tell the other?

"You've got to be joking"

"Asami, if I was joking you'd know it. No, I'm serious"

"In case you haven't noticed, we are both girls, you being pregnant is physically impossible unless you've had sex with a guy recently"

"Of course I know we're both girls! I think I should have noticed that by now and of course I haven't had sex with a guy. I promised myself to you. I take my promises seriously"

"Then please explain to me how this could happen"

"Maybe it's an Avatar thing"

"...an Avatar thing"

"Yeah"

"Korra. It isn't an Avatar thing"

"How do you know that?"

"Because if an Avatar was spontaneously impregnated, there would probably be a whole religion based around it"

"You're probably right about that. But if I'm not pregnant, what else could it be?"

"I don't know. Let's start simple. What led you to think you were pregnant?"

"Well, I've felt like throwing up the whole past week, I'm having these crazy mood swings, and I'm tired all the time"

"I think you've just got a weird cold"

"But I've never been sick in my life"

"There are firsts for everything"

"Like a spontaneously impregnated Avatar?"

"No, not that"

"Asami-"

"Nope, you are not pregnant, you're sick, you've probably even got a fever if you think that's a possibility. C'mon, let's get you to bed"

"I disagree with every conclusion you've drawn right now"

"Okay well- _Oh jeez_ , you passed out. That's a crazy fever. Definitely sick"


	34. My friend dragged me to this party and this guy or girl won't stop hitting on me. Pretend to be my girlfriend to get them off my back?

"So, you know, you’re really hot" Asami felt her heart drop into her stomach. All she wanted was to have a drink and go home. Opal had dragged her to the party, but she didn’t have to stay long. She wasn’t looking for companionship, and definitely not looking to get hit on. She sighed and turned to the nuisance.

He was thin and wiry and his brown hair was floppy. Asami wasn’t attracted in any way to his attempt at a charming smile. He leaned his elbow on the counter and grinned.

"So what do you say? You’re hot, I’m _really_ hot. We should have good time together” The engineer privately wanted to gag. Instead, she smiled sweetly, though she was aware it looked more like a grimace.

"I’m sorry, I’m really not interested. I’m just here to have a drink" she replied, gesturing to her bottle. Instead of getting the hint, he grinned wider and leaned closer.

"No, I get that, I just want to have a drink too, but I want to have a drink with a pretty lady" he charmed. The false smile dropped off her face. No, she was not going to take this. She was about to tell him off when an arm dropped around her shoulders. She looked up and found a pair of bright blue eyes smiling at her.

"Hey, babe, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Were you hiding or something?" the girl asked and kissed her cheek. Asami was nothing short of stunned and confused. Who was this girl and what was she doing? The blue eyes turned to the smarmy guy.

"Can I help you?" she asked rhetorically. He scowled at her and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing with my girl?" he growled, looking down his nose at her. The blue eyed girl pretended to look offended and dropped her arm from Asami’s shoulders.

"Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my girlfriend suddenly decided to date guys. You wanna try that again, bub?" She walked up to the guy and pressed her face threateningly close to his.

He scoffed and walked away, his hands shoved into his pockets. The girl put her hands triumphantly on her hips and turned to face Asami. She held out her hand.

"Hi, I’m Korra. I’m really sorry about getting all in your personal space. You just looked really uncomfortable and it didn’t look like there was anyone to help you out" she beamed. Asami, still slightly shell shocked, took the offered hand.

"No, that was fine, thank you. I’m Asami, it’s nice to meet you" It struck her out of no where how attractive Korra was. She had a slim muscular body, and _those eyes_ , ugh. She could stare at them for years.

"Do you want to get out of here? I’m not really in the mood for a party and I want to thank you for that" she offered. The blue eyes widened and her cheeks darkened.

"Yeah, that sounds really cool"


	35. Korra and Asami, now publicly known to be dating, have dinner with Korra's parents. Tonraq and Senna embarrass Korra in a parent-y way

Korra shifted from one foot to the other, nervous. Asami laid a hand on her shoulder to still her.  
  
"You know it’s going to be okay, right? I _have_ met your parents before” she asked, taking Korra’s hand in hers.  
  
"Yeah, it’s just that you weren’t dating me then. That’s kind of a big difference" The Avatar let her shoulders sag as they approached the front door of her parents’ house. It was the same small igloo she’d spent the first four years of her life in. Asami giggled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It’ll be fine, lighten up" Korra grunted and knocked in the door. Before her knuckles could connect to the wood a second time, it was wrenched open and her parents were beaming at her from the threshold.

"Korra! Asami! So we’re so glad to have you here, come in, please" Senna welcomed, her hand extended towards the inside of the house. Dinner was already set out on the table and the visitors only had enough time to remove their warm outer clothing before being pushed into sitting down.

They starting eating calmly enough, the engineer made sure to remember her manners and compliment the house and cooking. She asked polite questions about the tribe and the work currently being done. She saw Korra being to relax and let the tiniest bit of relief settle into her bones.

"So Asami," Tonraq began, "when would you say you first began having feelings for my daughter?" he asked a few minutes into the meal. Korra audibly dropped her chopsticks and choked on the bite she’d just put into her mouth.

Asami, amused by her girlfriend’s prudishness - gave her a hearty pat on the back, opening up Korra’s air passage. Able to breathe again, she shot her father a glare.

"I realized my feelings when she spoke to the Southern Water Tribe after Harmonic Convergence. She had just gone through a ridiculous situation and still managed to speak with confidence about a decision to change the whole world. I won’t lie, it was a bit of a turn on" Asami confessed. She glanced at Korra and found her eyes wide and her face red. Tonraq was smiling, as was Senna. Approval swam in their eyes.

"Well who doesn’t love a strong woman? I was first attracted to Senna after she single-handedly beat off three creeps at a party once. I knew right then she was the woman of my dreams" the chief admitted with a shrug. Korra groaned.

"Dad, please I don’t want to hear this again" Asami slapped her arm playfully.

"Well _I_ want to hear it. I never got to hear how my parents met” she protested. Tonraq launched into the tale, Senna occasionally interjecting to correct a detail or add another. Korra didn’t listen to any of it. Instead, she watched Asami’s face as she listened, enraptured. Horrifyingly, she had forgotten about her girlfriend’s mother.

Mrs. Sato had died when Asami was no more than six years old. Her father - as horrible as he was in most other ways - he was still only human. Talking about his deceased wife in any way was probably painful, even years later.

She was vaguely aware that her parents were telling Asami of her first crush, an all around embarrassing story that left her and the other girl unable to look the former Chief in the eye for years. She followed the story half heartedly and pretended to be embarrassed where she usually did when they told it.

The rest of her attention was focused on the girl next to her. Asami’s smile was ever present these days and Korra could not be happier. For once, she was doing the whole ‘significant other’ thing right. But as Asami’s throw away comment proved, she could be doing better.

The dinner finished smoothly and without incident. Tonraq and Senna clearly approved of their daughter’s choice of person to love and sent them away with hugs and kisses, both. As they left, hand in hand, Asami spoke.

"I shouldn’t have mentioned my parents" she stated casually. "You always get sad when I do"

"No I don’t" Korra protested. The engineer smiled at her skeptically.

"Yes you do. You still feel responsible for arresting him, even now, five years later. I don’t even know why you get upset about my mom. But I  love you so I’m going to tell you the truth. None of this is your fault so you need stop feeling bad about it. If I can move on and live my life perfectly happy, so can you, especially when you really had nothing to do with anything that happened" Asami lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of Korra’s.

Dumbstruck, the Avatar dragged them to a stop and tugged the engineer against her body and then down for a kiss. In between the slide of lips and tongues, she decided to find a stone for the engagement necklace in the morning.


	36. Korra and Asami are in a shop picking out costumes for a Koh's Eve (basically an Avatar Halloween-equivalent) party

Korra rubbed the material of the costume between her thumb and forefinger. It was flimsy and probably wouldn’t be very good for the Koh’s Eve party they were going to. Asami didn’t seem to mind and picked it up, looking at it appreciatively.  
  
"You could always do the sexy cop thing. Mako would like that," Korra teased her girlfriend, "though to be fair, so would I" Asami laughed and bumped her with her hip.  
  
"That’s very true, but I’m there with _you_ , so whatever Mako might feel about what I’m wearing is irrelevant” They continued walking down the store’s Koh’s Eve isle. Instead of rifling through the hangers, Korra let her fingers pass against the costumes as she went, allowing the textures to brush against her skin. Asami clicked her tongue behind her.  
  
"You don’t even have the slightest idea of what you want to be. You could put a tiny bit more effort into looking" she scolded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Korra groaned and leaned into the embrace.  
  
"It’s not like it even really matters. Its just another dumb holiday taken out of context" she grumbled. Asami hummed.

"You should be Tenzin" she suggested after a moment. Korra straightened and whirled in her arms.

"You are a genius!"

~~~

Tenzin stared at his pupil as she stroked her fake beard.

"I’m sure this is meant to be a joke" he said, his twitching eyes narrowing.

"I guess so, I had no other ideas" Korra responded. Her fingers continued stroking the hair on her face.

"Is this how you feel all the time? Like everybody’s dad?" she asked. The airbending master clenched his jaw and pursed his lips.

"I feel like I’m everybody’s dad whether I have the beard or not. I have four kids and you live with me, making it feel like I have five" he deadpanned. Korra nodded sagely. She opened her mouth to speak, but Pema stuck her head in through the doorway.

"Korra, Asami is here to take you to that party" she informed. Korra turned around and thanked her with a grin. Pema watched her go, a concerned smile on her face.

"Should I be worried that Asami’s dressed as Lin?"


	37. Korra has a panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami suggests some light bondage to spice things up a bit, and Korra agrees. But once she's actually tied up/handcuffed the restraints cause Korra to have a panic attack, having flashes of being imprisoned by Zaheer, and Asami has to calm her down and comfort her.

Korra grinned as Asami finished tying the last knot. When it came to activities in the bedroom, she was usually up for almost anything. It was their first time trying restraints and already it was weird. Her arms were locked above her head and tied to the headboard. Asami moved off the bed and pressed a kiss to Korra’s cheek.

"I’ll be right back, forgot something in the bathroom" She hopped over to the bathroom at the other end of the room. Forgetting she was tied down, Korra tried to sit up and found herself unable. Unbidden, the memory of being suspended above a pool of lava by her arms as the Red Lotus waited to kill her exploded into her mind.

Her heart rate skyrocketed and her breathing came out in pants as she made distressed and panicked noises. She tugged uselessly on the ropes as tears started streaming down her face. Hands were suddenly on her wrists, pulling out the knots. The second each wrist was freed, she hugged it to her chest.

She curled in on herself, hoping that if she became small enough she might disappear altogether. Because in that moment, there was nothing more in the world she wanted. She wanted to stop existing. She wanted Zaheer to never have happened. She wanted to not feel like she was constantly imploding on herself.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, dead to world as she wrestled her demons that were years gone. Eventually, she felt fingers brushing her short hair from her face, but in a detached sort of way, like she was being told about it, rather than actually feeling it.

Asami was softly whispering against the skin behind her ear and slowly she came back to herself. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that nearly everyone in the Red Lotus was dead and Zaheer was in a secure prison that he really could never escape. She focused on her breathing next.

It evened out and her heart settled along with it. Asami understood the signs of her girlfriend calming down and pressed her body along the length of Korra’s and slung an arm around her waist. A gentle kiss was pressed to the back of Korra’s neck.

"I am so sorry. I didn’t even think-" She choked off her own words and pressed her forehead against Korra’s skin. The Avatar took Asami’s hand in her own.

"No, I should have said something. The whole thing made me uneasy, I just thought I’d get over it. I’ll say something next time" she promised. The warmth between them was comforting and now that she had some sense of time, Korra was sure that they didn’t move for at least an hour.

She almost thought Asami was alseep if not for the occasional kiss against her shoulder and fingers combing through her hair.

"I forget sometimes that it’s over. That there’s no one to fight" Her voice was nearly a whisper as she spoke.

"The unfortunate truth about humans is that there will always be someone else to fight" Asami said just as quietly. "But, just like you have every other time, you will always win, because you are never alone. Please remember that, if nothing else" Korra turned in the embrace to be face to face. The green eyes she loved so much were brimming with tears.

"I’ve always known that"


	38. Fake girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako wants Korra to be his girlfriend and wont take no for an answer. Korra clearly doesnt want to be his girlfriend and says no multiple times. Mako asks why and Korra lies and says she has a girlfriend.

“ _You_ have a _girlfriend_?” Mako asked incredulously. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. In answer, Korra hummed and pretended to pick at her nails. He let out a bark of sarcastic laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I’ll pretend that’s true. Who is she?" A flash of panic shivered through her body.  
 She had to think quick and then deal with everything later.  
  
"Uh, Asami" Immediately she wanted to smack herself. The whole situation just got ten times worse. His face fell into disbelief.  
  
"Asami? Yeah right, she’s straight"  
  
"Shows what you know" she scoffed. Mako opened his mouth to argue with her, but she cut across him and started towards the door.  
  
"I actually have to go meet her now, bye!" She scurried into the hall and raced towards where she had last seen her friend in the Air Temple library. The very person she was looking for sat at a table in the center of the massive room.

"Asami! I need your help!" She slammed the door behind it and leaned all her weight against it. Asami looked up, confused.

"What? Okay, what’s wrong?" she asked as she closed her book and stood up. Korra suddenly realized what she had to ask and flushed.

"I have a massive favor to ask of you and I know it’ll sound crazy, but just work with me here" Her hands extended in front of her an a placating gesture. The engineer leveled her with a suspicious look.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked slowly.

"I’m so sorry, but I told Mako that we were dating because he wanted me to go out with him and I really didn’t want to but he wouldn’t stop asking and would you please go along with it if he asks?" Korra babbled. Asami blinked a few times.

"Wait, you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" she clarified. The Avatar nodded slowly, nervous.

"Okay, I can do that"

"What, really?"

"Yeah, no problem," Asami smiled, amused by the whole situation, "I could even be your real girlfriend if you wanted" Korra’s face went beet red.


	39. Korra and Asami are one of those couples that constantly make out IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BUSY FREAKIN' HALLWAY.

Mako sighed as he looked down the hallway. Just like every other day, there was a couple ferociously making out against his locker. What was worse was that he knew them. What was _even worse_ was that they were his two best friends besides his brother. As if called by his brother’s private thoughts, Bolin appeared at his elbow.

"Don’t look now, but I think Korra and Asami might be getting it on. Oooh, that’s your locker too. What a bummer" He gave Mako’s back a sympathetic slap.

"I can’t even say anything to them, they’re my best friends, but man, I hate this. I’m always late for this class because I have to wait for them to finish" he lamented. The brothers watched the couple for a moment.

"Well it’s kinda sweet. They very obviously love each other" Bolin scratched the back of his head, trying to find more nice things to say. Instead he shrugged and cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Get it, Korra!" he shouted. Without detaching their mouths, both girls held up their middle fingers in Bolin’s direction.

"I’m not gonna lie, that’s pretty impressive. Perfect synchronization, too" Mako noted. His brother nodded.

"Yeah, really. If that was me and Opal I’d have flown for the hills" Mako hummed in agreement.

"Also Opal wouldn’t kiss you in school if no one was even here"

"Also true. Anyway, I have to go do y’know, _student_ stuff” he whispered exaggeratedly and shuffled away. Mako groaned as he waited for the couple to finish and leave. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long. The girls pushed away from his locker and after one final peck, they clasped hands and started walking.

"See you later, Mako!" Asami teased as they passed him. He groaned as he heard them laugh somewhere behind him. When he got closer, he noticed something written on his locker. He blinked at the writing.

'The Bi Babes were here' was encircled by a large heart. He scrubbed at it with his forefinger but quickly realized that it was sharpie. He threw his arms in the air, frustrated.

"Really? Really guys?" The bell rang.


	40. Tonraq accidentally walks in on Korra and Asami while they are *ahem* "busy"

Tonraq didn’t think he was old. Not really. True, he got married and had a kid later than most people did, but just shy of 56 didn’t feel old. Especially not when he had genuinely nearly died on numerous occasions. To make it to 55 was a blessing in and of itself, Senna would agree.

However, the number had the Southern Water Tribe council thinking. A new successor had to be chosen and groomed as he prepared to retire. He was thrilled when they announced Korra as a candidate. Of course, the candidates would be private until one was chosen, but Tonraq wanted to tell her how proud of her he was.

It was more than likely she wouldn’t be picked - she was the Avatar and had far greater duties - but the point was the same. He would tell her how proud of her he was, she’d be embarrassed, she’d go tell Asami who would be just as proud as he was.

If there was one thing about Korra’s relationship with Asami that he loved, it was how much Asami believed in her. It never failed that Korra would start to get down on herself and her girlfriend would swoop in and lift her spirits. That was what Tonraq wanted as his daughter’s significant other. It did a father’s heart good to see her so happy.

Tonraq had to ask Senna where she had last seen the girls when he finally returned home.

"They were headed to Korra’s room I think, they said something about baby pictures" she answered hesitantly.

"Thank you, I have some good news for her" he beamed and pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead. She looked at him nervously and opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. He jogged down the corridor to Korra’s room excitedly. Without knocking, he swung the door open and immediately regretted it.

Korra was on all fours on her bed above Asami and both were in various stages of undress. His daughter’s mortified eyes connected with his and he slammed the door shut, but not before she shouted ‘ _Dad!_ ' and he shot back an apology. The chief stared at the shut door in shock.

The thud of a body colliding with the floor reached his ears. He could _not_ have just seen his daughter doing that. He knew in a vague sense that it happened, he wasn’t dumb. But to see it happen was something else entirely. ‘Baby pictures’ should have clued him in. Korra didn’t have any baby pictures in her room.

A moment later the door creaked open from the other side. Korra was wearing a shirt now - he tried his best to not think about the fact that Korra didn’t have any red clothes - and her face was sheepish and red with embarrassment.

"Hey, dad" she greeted with a false casualness. He cleared his throat.

"Hi. Sorry about that, I should have knocked-"

"Can we just pretend it didn’t happen? I would feel so much better about it"

"Yes, that’s probably best," he needed to change the subject _now_ , “I just came to tell you about the most recent council meeting. They were considering the topic of my successor, and you were brought up as a possible option” Korra started, surprised.

"Me? Really?" she asked incredulously. He nodded and smiled.

"And while I think you’d be good, it’s more than likely your Avatar duties will force them to pick someone else. I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. Every day and every thing you do makes me happy" He laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, but she grabbed him around the middle and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot" she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"Anytime you need it, you know where to find me. But please, next time lock your door" he begged.


	41. Asami looks familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets Asami for the first time at a club. They are getting along well but Korra can't shake the feeling that she's seen her before. When Korra asks Asami if she's seen her before, Asami shoots Korra a wry look and dismisses it. Later, the realization hits Korra that she HAS seen Asami before. In porn.

Korra scowled as her eyes roamed the small club. She wasn’t really sure why she was there. The day had been full of training and learning about previous Avatars. All she wanted to do was relax and unwind, but the club just made her tense.

A body suddenly collided into hers, spilling the mostly full lukewarm drink she’s been nursing for nearly an hour.

"Oh no, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, are you okay?" Korra had been about to tear into the person, but found herself unable to once she laid eyes on her. The woman was stunning in every sense of the word, from her flawless makeup, to the ends of her perfect, long legs. Korra swallowed hard.

"No, no I’m fine. Are you okay?" she asked lamely. The woman smiled. Korra’s heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, I’m very okay. I did spill your drink though. Can I get you a new one?" she offered as she gestured to the fallen drink. The Avatar shrugged and accepted. As they walked towards the bar, she stuck out her hand.

"I’m Korra, it’s nice to meet you" she said politely. The woman took it in a firm grip.

"I’m Asami" she replied into Korra’s ear. Less than a minute later, a new drink sat comfortably in the palm of her hand. The more Korra looked, the more familiar Asami looked, but she couldn’t place from where.

"Y’know, you look really familiar. I’ve definitely seen you before, I just can’t figure out from where" she admitted as she scrutinized the woman in front of her. Asami’s bright green eyes widened a smidgeon and then she smiled.

"I just have one of those faces, I get that a lot" Korra nodded, accepting the answer. It was probably true, after all, she just to have a friend who looked like a famous movie star.

"So what are you here for?" she asked and took a swig from the bottle. Asami shrugged.

"I don’t really know. I just didn’t feel like going home. What about you, pretty girl?" Korra felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. _Her_? ‘ _Pretty_? No one had ever called her that before. She blushed and averted her eyes. Words were difficult to find after that.

"I um, I just wanted to relax. Clearly didn’t work out though" she gave a nervous laugh. They spent the rest of the night flirting shamelessly with one another - though Korra was rather hopeless at it - and forgot about their drinks. They were so engrossed in each other that neither of them took another sip for the rest of the night.

After having an odd thought about training the next morning, Korra checked her watch and scowled. It was far later than she ever intended to be out.

"I’m sorry Asami, I have to go. I’ve got to be up early in the morning" she said apologetically. Asami frowned and held out her hand.

"Give me your phone for a second" she demanded. Korra complied and placed her phone in the outstretched hand. The other woman played with it for a moment and handed it back.

"I put my number in and called my phone, so now I have yours. I’ll see you around pretty girl" She pressed a swift peck to Korra’s cheek and wove through the crowd, grinning. The Avatar stared after her, dumbstruck. Slowly, a blissful smile spread across her face.

She made her way out of the club and down the street towards home. All the while, she pictured Asami with a dopey grin. The sudden epiphany of where she had seen Asami before hit her so hard, that she tripped over the curb she was about to step over, causing her to fall flat on her face.

Instead of worrying about her bloody nose, she stared down at the pavement in complete shock.

"She’s a porn star," she muttered to herself, "whose porn I have seen"


	42. Korra and Asami are dating and Korra is scared to tell her that she's a MTF transgender

Korra knew she was a girl long before she knew she was the Avatar. It was no big thing. Her family was quick to accept it and people who didn’t she didn’t waste time or energy on. Once she was taken to the Avatar compound, it became the least important thing. Nobody cared about her gender, all they wanted was for her to master her damn forms, not just throw water at people because it was funny.

Then she went to Republic City and everything changed. For the first time, she saw people like her and they were happy with the people they loved. Sometimes they were the same gender, sometimes not.

When she first saw Mako, she thought that maybe she could have that with him. Of course, there was the fiasco with Amon and Unalaq and things didn’t go as she planned. It was fine really. She liked being friends with him.

But then one day she looked at Asami as she drove the Satomobile and just thought ‘ _Oh_. This is the _one_ ’. But it was only after Zaheer and Kuvira that they could come together and just _be_ in love. She had been right that day in the Satomobile.

Which naturally led to her predicament. She had yet to tell Asami that her anatomy didn’t exactly correlate with the rest of her. She wanted so badly for Asami not to care. If she didn’t…Korra didn’t know what she’d do.

So, naturally, she let things unfold. And unfold they did during a quiet dinner at Asami’s apartment. Korra had remained silent through the entirety of the meal and Asami chattered nervously, hoping that her girlfriend would speak when she was ready.

"At least people have stopped asking me to change your statue. I mean, yeah, you’ve changed, but Avatar Aang’s statue was done when he was fifteen so unless they start saying _that_ needs to be updated into an old man, they really have no room-“

"I need to say something" Korra interjected. Asami paused, unsure, but lowered her food, which had been halfway to her mouth.

"Sure, what’s up?" she asked carefully. Korra sucked in a breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth.

"I want to have sex with you" she deadpanned. Asami blinked.

"Okay, we can do that-"

"But there’s something about me that you don’t know and I don’t want you to get freaked out, okay? So, uh. I might as well just go for it" Her hands were shaking on top of the table. She balled them into fists to still them and berated herself mentally.

She knew it would probably be fine, it was _Asami_. Gentle hands were placed on top of hers and she looked up into calming green eyes.

"If you need to say it, you can, but in case you really don’t want to, I already know" she admitted softly. Korra blinked in surprise.

"You know? How?"

"You don’t always stay the little spoon, you know" Korra groaned and ducked her head. Asami smiled softly. "You know it doesn’t matter, right? I love you for you, anything you do or don’t want to do is just a bonus" she reassured. The Avatar felt tears begin to prickle at her eyes, but forced them back.

"Good, because you’re gonna be stuck with me for a while"


	43. The day Korra realizes she likes girls

Sinaaq wasn’t always at the compound. She was only on hand when visitors were due to arrive, which was relatively frequent. Regardless, when ever she was near, Korra found her eyes following the girl around the room. She pegged her to be about fourteen, close to her own age.

Sometimes Sinaaq would come into the dining room while Korra was eating breakfast to tidy up and scrub floors and the young Avatar found herself so distracted that she would stop eating to watch her work. Since puberty wasn’t a major priority of Avatar training, Korra was confused as to what it meant.

Instead of trying to decipher the weird feeling in her stomach, she kept her gaze locked on the girl. She moved like a waterbender, with long flowing motions. Her eyes were a grey blue that almost looked like slate. She had a small scar on her chin and Korra wanted to know how it got there, maybe even what it tasted like. 

The thought stopped her cold. Sinaaq continued cleaning, blissfully unaware of Korra’s mental debate. She swallowed and pressed the tips of her fingers together. 

Kissing girls. That was a new concept. Was it a weird concept? No, not really. She’d just never seen it before. How different could it be from kissing boys (she’d never done that, either)? Sinaaq left the room for the stables where Naga was usually kept.

Unable to take the confusion any longer, Korra followed her, disregarding the fact that she had no coat. When she arrived, Sinaaq was already filling Naga’s bowl with food. Korra didn’t want to wait.

"Why do I feel like this?" she asked loudly. The other girl gave a start, flinging some of the food from the bag when she shot upright.

"Avatar Korra, you scared me-"

"Why do I feel all mixed up when I look at you? Why do I want to kiss you?" She furred her brow in frustration and stalked closer. Sinaaq sighed and placed the bag of food down. She moved closer until she was almost toe to toe with Korra. She was shorter than the Avatar by a good few inches.

"Then why don’t you?" she challenged with a raised eyebrow. Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I?" she asked quietly. Sinaaq shrugged and leaned the slightest bit closer.

"That’s what most people do when they want to kiss someone. They _kiss_ them” Korra was sure the distance between them was closing, and that she was certainly helping to make that happen. Despite he ample warning, she was still vastly unprepared when they finally did make contact.

The kiss was soft until it wasn’t. Sinaaq had obviously kissed someone before because she was leading and it was all Korra could do to follow along and keep up. Her heart hammered in between her ears by the time Sinaaq pulled away.

"Was that so bad?" she teased. With a final smirk, she walked out of the stable, leaving Korra alone. Kissing girls. She could get used to that.


	44. Senna helps Korra and Asami plan their wedding. Senna in wedding-planning mode proves to be slightly scary.

Korra and Asami stared at the table in front of them, mouths agape. Senna had piled various editions of different wedding magazines all over it, along with personal pictures from other peoples’ weddings that she had gone to over the years.

"Now I know it’s a lot to get through, but we don’t have much time so if we start now, the wedding is going to be beautiful" she gushed as she handed each of them a magazine and picked up one of her own. The Avatar and engineer exchanged a quick glance.

"Uh, mom, we’re going to be right back, jut need to talk about something" Korra announced with a false smile and a tug on Asami’s sleeve. Senna eyed her but nodded and looked back to the magazine. Only once the couple was safely out in the hall and out of earshot did they talk.

"Korra, this is going to be impossible! And I thought we agreed to be as simple as possible with this?" Asami whispered aggressively.

"We did, I know. It’s just that she knows she’s only going to have one chance to do this and she’s excited," she placed her hands on the engineer’s shoulders, "let’s just do what we were gonna do and if she says something we like, we can do it. but otherwise we just have to be a little mean. She’s my mom, she knows what I do and don’t like" The skeptical look she received clearly did not believe her.

"If you say so. But I don’t think it’ll be that easy. You give in really easy sometimes" Asami replied while crossing her arms.

"That’s what I have you for, you tell me when I’m being a pushover" Korra laughed. She reached out and drew her fiance into a kiss.

"Well it’s normally me you’re being a pushover for" the engineer mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah, but have you seen you?" Korra asked as they parted. Asami rolled her eyes and dragged her back into the sitting room and immediately came to a stop. Senna had seven magazines open around her on the floor, a sharpie in hand as she circled somethings and crossed out others. The couple exchanged another look.

"Okay, so I might have underestimated her"


	45. Asami starts having dreams about Korra, who was her imaginary friend when she was a little girl.

"You should see a psychiatrist or something, this is getting weird" the dream suggested, hanging from a blue-barked tree. Asami rolled her eyes and sat down in the orange grass.

"You were my imaginary friend, what kid didn’t have them?" she retorted. The dream girl shrugged and flipped off the branch, landing solidly on her feet. She fixed Asami with a doubtful stare.

"Yeah, but I don’t think other people dream about having _sex_ with their former imaginary friends. There’s a level here most people don’t get to” The dream sat on the ground beside her. Asami blushed.

"It’s just a dream, okay? Dreams are just the mind’s way of processing the events of the day, nothing weird" she argued. She turned her head away, refusing to make eye contact. It wasn’t as if she didn’t find the dream attractive, because she very much did. Dark skin pulled tight over thick muscles that contrasted starkly with bright blue eyes made for a nice combination. The dream shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile.

"If you say so, Sparky" Asami shot awake, startled by her alarm clock. She let it ring out, choosing instead to focus on her dream. That damn girl would be the end of her and she wasn’t even real. With a sigh, she set about getting ready for the day.

The Gala that night would be the first one she ever planned exclusively by herself. Her father was counting on her for nothing to go wrong and she was determined to live up to his expectations. The flurry of last minute preparations kept her busy until the doors opened for the guests.

She was double-checking the drink stock when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Councilman Tenzin smiled serenely at her.

"Hello miss Sato, I wanted to thank you for your gracious invitation. It is an honor to be here" he said with a slight bow. Asami put on her politician smile. Tenzin was nowhere near as bad as some of the others, but he still had a title.

"Thank you for coming. There’s no way an event could be so prestigious without an airbender present" she flattered. He bowed slightly again.

"Also, I wanted to introduce you to my charge, Avatar Korra-" She immediately tuned out everything he said afterwards. Her sole focus was on the girl in front of her. The girl was a mirror image of her imaginary friend/dream. It couldn’t be real, there was no way. So naturally, her mouth moved before her head.

"You’re my dream girl" she breathed, staring in shock. Korra’s blue eyes widened and her lips fell into a lopsided smirk.

"I’m your dream girl, am I?" she teased. Asami realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her face flushed as she rushed to correct her mistake.

"Yes- but that’s not what I meant-" Korra grinned wider, "-you look like someone from my dream-" she tried to explain.

"Oh, so I really _am_ your dream girl. I guess that means I should probably ask you out” the Avatar joked. Asami blushed deeper.

"If that’s something you would want to do" she muttered. Korra took a step closer into her personal space.

"Yeah, I definitely want to"


	46. korra overhears an entire conversation between asami and another character about her feelings for korra and her anxiety about telling her

It had really been too long since Korra had visited Asami’s massive mansion, years really. To be fair, she had spent many of those years attempting to try and walk again, so it wasn’t as if she was goofing around. But things were okay now, Kuvira had been dealt with and she had time to be herself, rather than having to find herself.

She knocked on the massive oak doors and waited for a servant to let her in. The wait wasn’t very long and she was directed to Asami’s office. She was sent with a warning that Asami had taken Chief Bei Fong to her office. As she approached, she heard the unmistakable voices of two people she loved dearly.

"…need to tell her. She’ll end up gallivanting off with some other horrible person because you didn’t have the guts to say something" came Lin’s gruff voice.

"But she can do so much better than me! She’s the _Avatar_. There are thousands of people who would fall at her feet for a chance” Asami argued. Korra froze just outside the doorway. _What_? Was she hearing this right?

"Better than you? Kid, look at you. You’re far more attractive than most people, you run a multi-million yuan company, you’re talented, and you’re her best friend. What’s not to like?" Bei Fong asserted, sitting in a chair by the door. Asami sighed.

"Thanks for the compliments, and usually, I’d agree, I should have as much a chance as anyone. But I am her best friend. If I told her and she didn’t feel the same, things would get awkward and we wouldn’t even be able to be friends. I’d rather have Korra as a friend than nothing at all" Korra couldn’t believe it.

Her own feelings for the engineer grew exponentially over the years that she was gone. To hear that not only did she feel the same, but her fears were exactly the same as Korra’s was baffling.

Without thinking, she burst through the doors.

"And if I did feel the same it wouldn’t be awkward at all!" she shouted.

"Korra! When did you get here?"

"She’s been here for like, five minutes. I saw her come in"

"Lin! Why didn’t you say anything?" A shrug.

"You certainly wouldn’t have spoken honestly, that’s for sure" Asami buried her heated face in her hands. Korra marched up to the desk she was leaning against and took her wrists in her hands.

"Okay, so it’s a little embarrassing, but really, she was right to do it. I was too scared to say anything, too. We would have been dancing around each other all the time. It would have been unbearable" she ventured. Asami slowly raised her eyes to Korra’s.

"You’re probably right"

"Of course I’m right, I’m the Avatar"

"That is not what that means"

"Does it mean I can kiss you?"

"No, you can only do that if you’re Korra"

"Good thing I’m that too"


	47. Oh no Asami's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra goes to visit asami and she happens to be working on something so she's kind of sweaty and there's engine grease all over her and her top is sort of low-cut and suddenly korra has this realization like "shit i think i like asami in THAT way"

Korra looked curiously around the mansion. The front door had been unlocked and no one had come to direct her to where ever Asami was hiding. She had tried calling out but nothing had changed. Most of the rooms she had ducked her head into were empty, save for furniture with dust covers thrown over them. She was struck by how lonely it must be to live in such an empty place.

Asami’s room, while clean, was still obviously in use judging by the mass amounts of paper strewn all over her desk. Korra fought the temptation to see when the engineer had scribbled in her early mornings and late nights. She scowled and decided to look somewhere else. If she were Asami, where would she spend her free time?

Korra smacked her forehead. The answer was so obvious, she couldn’t believe she didn’t think of it earlier. She descended the stairs at a truly breakneck speed and pushed the open double doors to the garage with force.

"Asami? Are you here?" she called out. There was a light thud and a soft curse. Asami’s head popped out from under the hood of a Satomobile in the corner.

"Korra! What are you doing here? I thought we weren’t supposed to meet until four?" She slammed the hood shut, giving the Avatar a full view of her body. The sight made it impossible for her to reply right away. Instead of Asami’s usual nice clothes, she had donned a white tanktop and loose work pants.

The clothing was smudged with grease, oil, and sweat. Her long dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail behind her back and Korra watched enraptured as she smoothly pulled out the tie and shook it out. She cleared her throat and forced down a blush.

"Well it’s four thirty now, so I thought I’d come see what the hold up was" she informed. The engineer blinked and pulled a pocket watch from her pants. Her eyes widened as she took in the time and apologies tumbled from her mouth.

"Oh jeez, I’m so sorry, I’ll go get cleaned up right now. I completely lost track of time" She rushed to pack up her tools and toss her stained gloves into a toolbox. A nearby towel was recruited to wipe down her arms and Korra’s eyes followed the motions.

"I’ll be right back. If you want to wait here, you can" the engineer offered, gesturing to the large garage. Korra nodded as the other girl rushed into the house. As soon as Korra was positive that she was alone, she let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding.

The only thought running through her mind was ‘ _this could be inconvenient_ ’.


	48. Korra in a suit.

How Asami had managed to drag her shopping, Korra would never remember. It was one of those things that happened too quickly for her to really digest, which really, was fine with her.

The engineer had tried on a multitude of bathing suits for her and she couldn’t be happier. It was shallow she knew, but It was a _damn nice_ sight to see. It wasn’t as if she only liked Asami for her body, because that was no where near her favorite thing about her.

She loved that the engineer could talk for days about airships and certain types of circuitry and probending. She loved that sometimes if she got really into it, her hands would come up and start to mime her points. She really loved that Asami loved her too. 

They never talked about it or admitted anything, but they both knew. Sometimes their eyes would meet from across the room and they’d just _feel_ it. So if Asami asked Korra to join her on a shopping trip, it was almost guaranteed that she would go.

However, she didn’t appreciate being pulled to a stop by the back of her shirt collar, nearly getting choked.

"Asami, what-"

"You need to try this on" the engineer asserted, pointing to the display case they nearly passed. Inside was a stiff black suit for women. Korra normally wouldn’t have looked twice at the thing, but to make the other girl happy, she would do a lot of things she wouldn’t have normally, so she shrugged.

"Yeah, okay" It was barely minutes later that she was staring at herself in the mirror. The suit fit astonishingly well and fit all of her curves in a way that no other garment she had ever worn did.

"Korra? You okay in there?" came Asami’s voice from the hall.

"Yeah, just one second" She adjusted the angle of the tie and pushed the door open. Watching the breath catch in Asami’s lungs was definitely worth the frustrating process of knotting the tie. Korra had barely a moment to notice the fierceness in her eyes before she was shoved backwards into the changing room.

Lips were on hers and a body pressed her against the mirror. They disappeared for a moment, during which she heard the click of the door locking, and Asami was back.

"We can’t get this suit" Asami decided between kisses.

"Why not? It seems like you really like it" Korra buried her hands in inky black hair to hold the other girl still.

"Because every time you wear it I will not be able to function. I’ll just want to do this" She punctuated the statement by giving the Avatar a sharp bite on the edge of her jaw. Korra moaned and rolled her eyes.

"That is definitely a good enough reason" As they shuffled out of the changing rooms and returned the wrinkled suit to the racks, the eyes of all the employees were fixed on them.


	49. Korra and Asami are dating and Korra is scared to tell her that she’s a FTM transgender

They sat cross legged in the dark atop her bed. His shirt lay discarded on the floor and her eyes roamed over his chest. It was almost exactly what she expected to see - dark skin stretched over thick, hard earned muscle. The long, thin scars on either side of his torso were a bit of a surprise.

Tentatively, she reached out. She paused just before making contact in looked into his bright blue eyes, seeking permission. His chin dipped in assent and her fingers brushed over the shiny, slightly darker skin. They were faint with age, showing themselves to be at least five years old.

"What made you want to transition?" she asked quietly. He shrugged.

"I hated the reflection I always saw. My parents saw I was miserable and we talked about it" he replied, watching her fingertips ghost over his skin.

"And you’re happy now?" The grin he gave was blinding, even in the dark.

"The happiest I’ve ever been" She couldn’t help but smile back. It was too infectious not to. She scooted over the bed to be closer to him until their knees and feet touched. Her hand stopped moving and rested directly above his heart.

"So? Thoughts? Questions? Opinions?" he asked nervously. Her free hand came up to rest against his lightly stubbled cheek.

"Just that if you’re happy, I’m happy. Come here, let me kiss you"


	50. 10-year-old Korra and Asami going trick-or-treating together with Korra's parents supervising

Korra giggled with delight as she tugged along an excited Asami. Korra didn’t get out of the compound very often, but to be able to trick or treat with her new friend was an adventure. Sure the White Lotus were hovering around, but she ignored them, choosing instead to pretend that only her parents were escorting the two of them.

Asami had painstakingly put together a Kyoshi warrior costume. Korra’s parents had been astounded by the details. Their own daughter had picked up all the hair Naga had recently shed and stuck it to her own body.

"At least the smell is accurate" Senna had whispered to her husband. The two girls bounded from door to door while the Water Tribe parents trailed behind leisurely. Asami tripped suddenly over a rock hidden in the snow and scraped her hands.

"Mom! Help!" Korra called, holding her friend’s wounded hands. Senna looked to Tonraq, silently asking if he wanted to handle the situation. Instead of nodding and going to help, he gestured for her to take the lead.

As patiently as possible, she knelt beside the young girl and mentally begged for her not to cry. If Asami cried, Korra would not be long after. She made a great show of taking the small hands into her own and inspecting them as closely as possible.

She knew there was no real damage and she could heal it if she wanted to, but it wasn’t really worth it. There was an opportunity for learning and bonding here, so she decided to take it.

"Korra honey, do you remember what master Katara has been teaching you?" she asked calmly. Korra snuffled and nodded.

"Do you want to try it? I think Asami would feel better if you did it" Her daughter seemed to perk up at the suggestion and quickly bent the snow from the ground and formed it into water around her hands.

The pain on Asami’s face transformed into wonder as she watched the skin on her palms knit together in front of her eyes. She grinned at her friend as the water fell to the ground, finished. Her arms latched around Korra in a tight hug.

Senna could almost swear she saw the young Avatar blush, but she figured that was a conversation for another day.


	51. Asami and Korra are a duo of notorious bank robbers

Asami glanced down at her watch, then over to Korra. With a jerky nod she signaled that the time had come. Her accomplice pulled a gun from the inside of her jacket and pointed it at the head of the door guard while Asami pulled her own on the bank manager. She smiled sweetly.

"This could be very easy, or very messy. Which do you want to do?"

~

The two sped down the highway, laughing all the while. Korra gripped Asami’s thigh.

"Did you see his face though? I thought he was going to shit himself!" she roared with laughter. Asami laughed with her, somehow managing to keep the car going in a straight line.

"I gave him the line and he just went _white_. Oh, that’s what we do this for. Well, that and this generous donation” She reached to the backseat and gave the large sack of money a pat. Korra hummed and leaned over the center console between them.

"That, yes, but also the wonderful lingerie it helps you buy" She pressed a warm kiss to Asami’s neck. The driver rolled her eyes. 

"As much as I’d love for you to pounce on me, we’ll have to wait until we stop. We’re still too close to the scene. How do you always get so horny after a job? Everytime" she asked in exasperation.

"It’s just the form the adrenaline takes," Korra answered with a shrug, "but is this really a problem?" She buried her nose in Asami’s hair.

"Only when I’m attempting to drive the getaway car, so yes, it is a problem" she groaned. If she could ignore the growing need in the pit of her stomach, this wouldn’t even be happening, but Korra was Korra, and Asami would almost never deny her.

The hand that had been planted on her thigh was slowly inching upwards and it was officially a problem.

"Nope. I can’t do this. You have to wait five seconds and then you can do whatever you want" She jerked the car to the side of the road and shifted the gears into park. She barely had the presence of mind to turn the car off before she tackled a giggling Korra into the backseat.


	52. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling. I'm in a long distance relationship with my own girlfriend so I feed off of sweet cuddly fanfic. Maybe Korra keeps having bad flashbacks again and Asami has to try to comfort her?

Korra jerked awake and swallowed thickly. Her brain registered the body next to her as an enemy for a split second before she remembered it was Asami. She closed her eyes and ran through the breathing techniques that she had been studying her whole life. 

The nightmares were relatively frequent, but they didn’t always wake her up. Sometimes she would get up in the morning feeling vaguely distressed without knowing why. The feeling would persist until she remembered her dream from the previous night.

Beside her, Asami breathed deeply and her hand wrapped slowly around Korra’s middle. She kissed the exposed skin of the Avatar’s shoulder.

"Her, what’s wrong?" she asked sleepily. Korra took the hand in her own.

"Nothing, just bad dreams" Asami’s green eye opened and fixed on her with a disapproving stare. She sat up slowly and directed Korra to lay her head on her lap. Slowly, her fingers carded through the short hair, her fingers dragging lightly across her scalp. Korra let out a moan and melted into the touch.

"I hate that you have nightmares still. I would have thought that once you let go of the fear, you wouldn’t have them anymore" Asami murmured. The Avatar sighed through her nose.

"I’m not afraid of it anymore, but the memory is still painful. That’s all it really is, nothing to worry about" she assured. The calming movements on her head slowed to a stop.

"Of course its something to worry about. And don’t tell me not to. I’m always worrying about you," she bent herself over enough to press their foreheads together, "and I will never stop, so don’t you dare ask me to" Korra opened her eyes.

She couldn’t see the green ones she loved so much, but it didn’t matter, she got the point. Her fingers threaded through the dark hair above her and stroked through it.

"I’d never ask you to do that. Who knows where I’d be without you?" she replied. Asami smiled - Korra was glad she could see that - and let out a soft chuckle.

"You’d probably be lost in a ditch somewhere, hoping for any random airship to pick you up" she joked. A laugh bubbled out of the Avatar’s throat.

"That’s definitely true. I’d be utterly lost without you" She leaned upwards the slightest bit in order to kiss the engineer.


	53. Korra and Asami talk about having children

Asami was aware that Korra kept looking at her. Her fingers were fidgeting with the papers in her hands and she hadn’t actually looked at another one in the last ten minutes. But Asami had something her wife didn’t; patience.

Korra had _some_ of course, she had to, she was the Avatar, but Asami’s far outstripped hers. So, she would wait until the Water Tribe woman formulated the words she was looking for. Eventually, she got there.

“‘Sami?”

"Yes?" She didn’t look up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" The question genuinely surprised her. She looked up to meet her wife’s gaze. Korra’s blue eyes roamed the room, actively avoiding her.

The idea of kids was never something they really talked about in their five years of marriage. Neither of them were old maids, so it wasn’t really out of the realm of possibility, but she hadn’t even thought that Korra might want them.

"Maybe, when I was younger. It stopped being a priority after a while. Why, have you?" A shrug.

"Kinda. I always wanted to teach my kid how to bend" she muttered. Her finger drew rough circles on the papers in front of her. Asami could see right away that the question had been chewing at Korra for a long time.

Having kids should probably be a big decision. It should probably require months of considering finances and life plans. It should probably take longer than the three seconds Asami gives it.

"Then let’s have kids" she declared. Korra’s head snapped up in shock.

"What, really? You want to?" Her back straightened as she spoke. Asami couldn’t help but think her wife was adorable.

"Yeah, why not? You’re obviously holding back at how much you want it and I can’t actually deny you the things you want. Plus, it’ll be an adventure" she proposed.

Korra was frozen on the seat across the room. never in a million years had she expected to get a yes. She thought Asami would sigh and say maybe but not really mean it.

"You’re serious"

"Yeah"

"Asami, I love you"

"Love you too, babe"


	54. Childhood friends pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14-year-old Korra and Asami are having one of their usual sleepovers. Korra notices Asami looks troubled and asks her what's the matter. Asami says that she and her dad will soon be moving out of the South Pole and to Republic City for business reasons.

****

"And he didn’t care?"

"No! I couldn’t believe it! He just kept insisting! As if a date with _him_ is going to change my life” Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Korra who lay on the ground next to her. She noticed herself staring again and looked towards the ceiling.

She was doing the staring thing a lot lately. If asked, she would always say it was because of the news she had to give, not that she had started to develop a rather serious crush on her best friend, because really, how well could that work out?

The Avatar’s chuckles died down and they lay there in the dimly lit room, arms and hips barely touching.

"I’m glad I’m friends with you, Asami. I never would have thought I could be friends with someone who liked makeup and clothes. But you’re my best friend and it helped me learn not to judge people right away" Korra admitted to the quiet room.

Asami felt her heart break. Nothing good would come of any of this. But not saying anything would be worse.

"I’m moving away" she whispered. Silence, then Korra scrambled onto her elbows.

"What?! What do you mean? You can’t do that!" Her voice was frantic and full of panic. The room lit up suddenly from a ball of fire in Korra’s hand. Asami almost reached up to hide her already falling tears, but her friend had already seen. A dark thumb gently brushed them away.

"My dad wants to move to Republic City. Better business opportunities or something, I don’t know, I don’t want to go" she cried, bringing her hands up to shield her face.

"When?" Korra asked quietly.

"Two days" The silence that answered her made her want to jump out of a window.

"I know this seems bad, but it’ll be good" Asami dropped her hands and stared at her incredulously.

"No, hear me out. So you’re going to go to Republic City and become a really famous engineer like you really wanted to and I’ll master all the elements and nail this Avatar thing and I’ll come to Republic City and we’ll have so much to tell each other" Korra tried to beam as she spoke, but it looked more like a grimace. Asami tried to smile back and pretend it was fine, but she knew it came out as badly as Korra’s.

"Yeah, we’re going to be the power duo, no one’s going to stand in the way of the Avatar and Asami Sato" She could swear that with the way the light danced in Korra’s eyes she was crying, but then she blinked and it was gone.


	55. Childhood friends pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are childhood friends though Asami's loved her for years, and one day Korra asks her why she hasn't dated anyone in so long

Frankly, Asami still couldn’t believe the change in her best friend. She always knew she would grow up to be muscular and attractive, but she was wholly unprepared for how much. Her face had matured and lost all its baby fat, showing her strong and angular jaw.

The time apart had made her bright blue eyes stand out even more. Korra’s shirts fit a lot tighter than they used to and Asami certainly wasn’t going to complain. It gave her a nice view of Korra’s strong back, that she secretly longed to run her hands over.

"So this is what you’ve been doing without me? Dominating the world?" Korra joked as she leaned over the railing above the factory work floor. Asami couldn’t resist the chance to show off a little bit.

"Of course. If you are the ultimate good, I had to become the ultimate evil" she teased, bumping the friend’s hips with her own. The Avatar laughed and let herself take in the sights in front of her.

"Is that all you’ve been doing?" The engineer was confused. What did that mean?

"I’m not sure I follow"

"Just I don’t know, any new friends? Any boyfriends? Girlfriends?" The question was hesitant and nervous. Asami might have had hope for her feelings being reciprocated if it was anyone but Korra.

"A few friends, none as close as you. No boyfriends. One girlfriend, but it was three years ago and it didn’t last very long" she admitted. She noticed Korra glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Why haven’t you tried dating in so long?" In answer, she raised her eyebrow  at her friend in an almost exasperated way. _Why do you think?_ But she said nothing and looked back towards the production floor.

The clank of metal on metal in repetitive motions was comforting and calming. It seemed to have the same effect on the other girl because they were both content to just stand there and watch for a good few minutes.

She almost jumped when she felt a warm hand cover her own. She looked down and found a dark hand holding lightly onto her. She took a moment to admire the contrast. The warmth spread through her.


	56. Childhood friends pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "all i want for christmas is you" (so basically christmas and pining over each other)

Asami could not focus on her guests. The massive bunch of investors, rich, and famous people weren’t really there for her company, she knew that and it wasn’t as if there was really a problem. But they all had dates. The only person Asami would have even considered asking to come with her was busy doing who-knows-what who-knows-where in the Earth Kingdom.

Christmas Eve wasn’t a time she wanted to be alone. But, as one must often do, she bore the loneliness with a smile. The night wound down until she finally began saying goodbye to people. The moment that the last power couple was through her doors, she kicked off her high heels and slumped against the door.

Servants rushed around the entry hall and main room cleaning furiously. Asami couldn’t bring herself to get up and help even though she knew they were most likely more tired than she was. She watched them move around like ants and felt guilty. They probably all had loved ones they wanted to get home to. She called over the head servant.

"Tell everyone to go home as soon as they finish the essential things. They can leave picking up trash and things until they come back, I don’t want to keep you when you all want to go home" she instructed. He bowed and Asami saw the beginnings of a rare smile.

"Yes ma’am, thank you" He scurried away and it wasn’t long until the mansion was completely empty of all life but hers. The ringing silence made her miss Korra more as she filled the silence of a room just by existing in it.

Asami grunted and drew her knees inwards against her body. That kind of thinking would only make her feel worse. Distantly, she could hear it begin to rain and she hoped that all her employees had managed to get home before the downpour.

The door suddenly rocked against her body as someone slammed their fist into it repeatedly. Startled and a little bit appalled, Asami yanked the doors open, ready to yell. The words caught in her throat as she took in the sight of the one person she wanted to see most standing in her doorway, drenched to the bone.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had Avatar stuff with Tenzin to do?" she asked, too shocked to move. Only then did she notice the determined expression on her friend’s face.

"I wasn’t really able to focus, so we’re home for the weekend" Korra explained. The word home made Asami’s body vibrate. When in the last two months had Republic City become home? It never was for the engineer, that title had always belonged to the Southern Water Tribe, on the floor of her best friend’s room.

"What- I don’t-" She couldn’t think of what to say.

"All I wanted this Christmas is you" Before Asami could digest the statement, Korra had crossed the distance between them and pressed her lips solidly to hers. The Avatar’s hands were wet against her new dress but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her own hands came up to touch Korra’s collar bone and cheek.

"Why did you never say anything?" she breathed.

"Why didn’t you?"

The decision to send the servants home early proved to be a wise one when Korra suddenly started undressing her right there in the doorway. Asami couldn’t bring herself to complain.


	57. Childhood friends pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

Waking up on the wood floor should not be so comfortable, really. Most days it probably wouldn’t be- not that Asami would know, she spent most of her nights in her bed or at her desk. But waking up on the floor with a naked Avatar radiating warmth against her back was certainly a pretty good way to wake up.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled into the warmth. She barely noticed that the pelt from Korra’s waist was thrown over their hips and was the only thing covering them. She might have laughed at how ridiculous it all was if she wasn’t so deliriously happy.

"I’m going to go out and say that I never expected my first time to be on the floor" Korra mumbled in her ear. Asami giggled and flipped onto her back in order to see the other girl better.

"Well it’s you, and you don’t really do half measures, so it really shouldn’t be a surprise. Merry Christmas" She extended her neck as far as she could and kissed the Avatar solidly. Her stomach flip-flopped and she felt Korra’s tongue slip into her mouth. It was satisfying to be finally be able to kiss and touch like she had wanted to for so long.

"Santa really got me what I wanted this year. Asami Sato naked in my arms. This literally could not be better"

"I don’t know, maybe if there was a bed involved"

"That’s true, the floor does make things a little difficult. I’m curious," Korra propped her head up on her hand and looked down at Asami, "when did you know you liked me?" The engineer thought for a moment.

"I think it was when you brought Naga home as a puppy. Your face was all pink from the freezing weather and you were totally near frostbite, no matter how much you want to deny it, but you had the biggest grin on your face. Everyone was all nervous because of Naga and you just didn’t care and I remember thinking very clearly ‘this is the idiot I’ve chosen’" She laughed at her own thought and turned to blue eyes.

"That was when we were nine" Asami nodded.

"What about you?"

"That time when we were trick or treating and you fell and you hugged me after I healed your hands"

"That was when we were ten" Korra nodded.

"I almost said something when I told you I was moving. But then I got scared and I didn’t want my last memory of you to be of you hating me if you didn’t feel the same" Asami admitted. Korra chuckled and pressed a kiss to the engineer’s shoulder.

"Nope, the only difference would have been that we got to all this sooner" she said gesturing to their exposed bodies. Asami shrugged.

"Yeah, but now we have a really cute story"

"But I’d rather have a really cute girlfriend"

"Well you already have that"

"A girlfriend would let me kiss her"

"I guess I should do that then"


	58. Korra wants advice on how to approach Asami with her romantic feelings toward her. She goes to the Spirit world for advice from Iroh and find Asami's mom instead. (Mom approves)

Any body who knew her could say that meditating was definitely not Korra’s favorite activity. It even ranked up among her least favorite. So it would come as a surprise to almost all of them that she was sitting in her room, attempting to do just that.

The sheer force of will it took for her to enter the Spirit World was monumental and it was for a good reason. She wanted to ask how to approach Asami with romantic (as romantic as she could be) intentions, but asking any of her friends or mentors was mortifying.

So she decided to take advantage of the whole Avatar thing and ask someone who wouldn’t judge her. After all, Iroh had to have asked his wife on a date at some point.

Korra wandered around the colorful wilds of the Spirit World, occasionally asking small spirits for directions. A tiny purple snake-like spirit brought her to a meadow where Iroh was having tea. She grinned and after thanking the spirit, ran towards the old man.

"Iroh! I need your help!" she called as she ran closer. The man started and turned around with a smile.

"Oh hello Korra, long time no see! It has been a while, why don’t you visit more often? Ah, anyway, I hope you don’t mind that I have a guest" he gestured across his small table to a woman. Korra nearly tripped over her own feet.

The woman was all too familiar. Asami had shown her old family pictures from when her mother was alive when they were alone one night. Korra had been struck by how beautiful she was and how much Asami looked like her. She had said so and Asami blushed and pulled out more pictures.

"Mrs. Sato! What are you doing here?" she asked as she came to a stop next to the table.

"Just having tea with a friend. What did you need Iroh’s help for? Maybe I can contribute some insight" she offered, setting down her cup. Korra opened her mouth to explain and then stopped dead. She was about to tell her crush’s mother about her crush. As awkward as it was, she could just leave, both would know she was holding back and that wouldn’t be good.

"Uh, it’s just, I have feelings, _strong_ feelings for Asami,” she swallowed and tried not to look either of them in the eye, “and I was just wondering how you approached your wife” she finished, wringing her hands nervously. Iroh burst out laughing and Mrs. Sato tried to hide her smile with her tea cup.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. The old man wiped tears from his eyes.

"You came all the way here for that? You could just tell her you know. I find that honesty is the best way to go" he laughed. Mrs. Sato nodded and placed her cup down on the table.

"Asami appreciates directness, even prefers it most of the time. Just go for it, tell her how you feel" The same green eyes that Korra often found herself lost in, stared back at her now, firm and calm.

"Thank you, both of you. It was an honor to meet you" She bowed to Mrs. Sato and left the Spirit World. Iroh chuckled and took a sip from his own cup.

"So what do you think?" he asked She poured herself a new cup.

"I think my daughter could definitely do worse than the Avatar"


	59. stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am

Korra slumped awkwardly in the airport chair so that her legs extended straight out and her head was resting against the back of the chair, rather than her spine. It was two in the morning and she did not have the patience for good posture anymore.

She had been hoping to be on her flight home for the first time in almost a year, but the plane was obnoxiously delayed. It was supposed to leave six hours ago and she hadn’t heard any news since the initial delay. After the first hour, things got really boring.

Her ipod stopped being interesting, so had her book and word searches, leaving her utterly bored with too much time on her hands. She huffed agitatedly and pouted.

A woman sat in the row of chairs across from her, grabbing her attention. She was shockingly pretty, gorgeous even, and Korra couldn’t bring herself to look away. The woman was talking on the phone and clearly had more patience for posture than she did.

"We can’t sell him  that part of the company, he’d tear it to pieces and give it back to us, you know how Varrick is. Alright, well maybe we can work it out when I get there. Yeah, it’s delayed. It’s been hours though, so they have to fix it soon, right? If not I’ll climb in and do it. Ha! If you want to send me the new schematics for that turbine project, I’ll look it over while I wait. Yes, alright, thank you" she hung up the phone and slid it into a pocket hidden in her jacket. The woman looked up and made eye contact with Korra.

Korra blushed and quickly averted her own eyes. Being caught staring was not on her to-do list. She _had_ been able to take note of the bright green eyes. That was nice.

"Are you on the delayed plane too?" the woman asked, startling her. She shot up in her seat as not to seem like a slouch.

"Yeah, been here all day. What are you going for?" she asked.

"I have to make some business deals, boring stuff. I was hoping to make a vacation out of it, but this delay killed that. I’m Asami by the way" she informed, holding out her hand. Korra took it firmly.

"Korra. There’s a lot of easy places to get to from the business districts though, do you want me to draw out a map?" She started pulling out a piece of paper and started sketching out the main roads of the town against her book. As she worked, the light creak of metal told her Asami had come closer to watch.

"You _could_ , or you could be my tour guide when we get there” Korra’s hand stilled and her head snapped up. Asami seemed to realize what she said and blushed.

"Jeez, that was so cheezy"

"No, not at all, I thought it was pretty good"

"I couldn’t come up with anything better and I’ve been making eyes at you all day, I am the literal worst"

"No, not at all! I would love to be your tour guide, miss Asami"


	60. -I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.

Korra scowled at the map on her phone. The tiny thing was woefully inaccurate, though she really only had herself to blame for that as she didn’t update her phone nearly as often as she should, she actually hadn’t ever updated it.

She tried zooming in on the image and holding it closer to her face. It was dark and all she wanted was to get to the damn party because Bolin would be there and he would know how to get her home.

The screen went dark and she stopped midstep. This could not be happening. She started shaking the phone and pressed the home button, hoping in vain that it would turn on.

She groaned and slumped her shoulders in defeat. It was inevitable. Now she was lost and without a phone. She was going to die in the middle of- is that a girl? _Help_! She crossed the street and walked up behind her.

"Excuse me, I was-" Pain burst across her eyes and she screamed in pain and surprise. Her hands shot up to cradle her eyes but she remembered through the pain that she shouldn’t touch them.

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else! I’m so sorry. I’ll take you to my apartment and get you cleaned up" The woman’s voice was clearly apologetic and Korra felt her hands on her shoulders.

She tried to blink as much as possible as they pushed through a door, up some stairs, and through another door. She was pushed gently onto a sofa and she waited. The woman placed a large bowl on her knees.

"This has baby shampoo in it, try and wash your eyes out" she instructed. Korra did as she was told and felt relief. They spent nearly a half hour trying to clean her up, occasionally changing the water and soap in the bowl. Eventually, Korra’s vision cleared enough for her to see her host.

She was unprepared for how attractive she was. Her green eyes were bright and captivating. The concern on her face was more interesting at the moment.

"I just wanted to say I’m sorry again. There was this guy who had been following me for the past few blocks and I thought you were him" Korra waved her off.

"It’s no big deal really. The only reason I wanted to go that party was for my friend to bring me home. I was kinda lost" she admitted.

"Oh! I can bring you home, except, do you live alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"I’m not sure you should be wondering around only half able to see. You can stay the night if you want" she offered.

"Oh, where are my manners. I pepper spray you and then ask you to sleep over and you don’t even know my name. I’m Asami, Asami Sato"

"If you hadn’t just put me in crazy pain, I would say it’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Korra"


	61. How about the 'high school popular kid/nerd au' except where Korra is the popular kid.

It was hard having a crush on someone that didn't know you existed, but Asami was okay with it. It just meant she could stare at Korra all day long and not have to worry about getting caught. The other girl was constantly surrounded by people, best friends, friends, acquaintances, it didn't matter. Korra was entirely too willing to talk to them.

Asami liked that. The girl spoke her mind and was unrepentant about it. She would stand up to bullies when most people would have walked by or said 'it's just kids being kids'. Asami had seen her march kids down to the office to be disciplined, it was moderately terrifying.

That was only part of the reason Asami was head over heels for her. She was funny, confident, and really, _really_ attractive. It didn't hurt that she liked showing off either. Asami got a nice eyeful of Korra's back as she walked down the hall, her backpack hanging off one shoulder.

She was so lost in the sight, that she didn't notice she was in Wu's walking path. He slammed into her, sending her and her notebooks sprawling all over the ground.

"Man I can't get anywhere without these _nerds_ in my way" she heard him joke to his friends as they walked away laughing. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her knees. A brief inspection of her elbows showed that they were bruised with no other damage.

With a sigh, she began picking up her things. She reached for her red math notebook but found it already picked up and hovering in the air, waiting for her to take it.

Her heart stopped when she realized it was Korra holding it out to her. She took it, dazed. and muttered a thank you. The girl smiled and dropped to her knees to collect some of the loose papers.

"Wu is kind of a dick, but I'm sorry he did this" she apologized. She held out the small stack of papers to Asami, a smile lighting up her face. Asami felt like she was caught in a summer heatwave, unable to move in the gasping heat. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and took what was offered.

"You don't need to apologize for him, it's not like you did anything" she mumbled as her face heated up. She pleaded silently that the dark skinned girl didn't notice.

"I know, but someone's got to, right? I mean, you get pushed around kinda frequently. And I'm not usually around to help out," she got to her feet and offered her a hand, which she had no hesitation in taking, "so when I finally be there, I want to do something" Asami frowned.

"How do you know about that?" she asked. Korra looked stunned for a moment and looked downwards, her face coloring.

"I uh, I kind of have a massive crush on you. When you had to introduce yourself on your first day here, I thought you were really interesting, I mean, how many people have engineering as a hobby? Not many!" she babbled. Asami was frozen. This was too good to be true.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had consciously thought them. Korra grinned, her face still rosy.

"Definitely"


	62. i got caught staring at my adult neighbour raking up a bunch of leaves in their backyard and jumping into them and now have to awkwardly pretend i saw nothing

It was a nice fall day and Asami loved it. She had been mentally preparing for such a day for weeks. She had her favorite tea brewing and her favorite book resting on the arm of her favorite chair but the window that gave her the best view. To put it shortly, she was ready.

The instant her tea had finished, she poured it into her favorite mug and smiled with satisfaction. She lowered herself onto her chair with a sigh and let the moment sink in. It had been a good day to beg off work and stay home. She took a sip and let it sit her mouth, warming her. Yes, this was it.

She was just getting to the good part when she saw movement out of the corner of her. Looking up, she found her across-the-street-neighbor start to rake the leaves on her lawn. She used her finger as a bookmark and watched.

Her neighbor was very attractive, in the sort of way she definitely didn’t know about. Asami was intrigued but had no idea as to how to approach her. She could always do the ‘Hi, I’m your neighbor, do you want to do dinner sometime?’ routine, but she was too much of a wimp and she knew it.

She watched as the woman raked all of the leaves into a pile under a large tree. She placed the rake on the ground, confusing Asami. Then the woman paused and looked both ways down the street before throwing herself into the pile of leaves she had just raked.

She came back up for air with a brilliant smile on her face, obviously very satisfied with her life decisions. Her eyes opened and somehow, made eye contact with Asami’s through the window.

It was a weird moment, both would admit. Asami hadn’t meant to see it happen, but she hadn’t been able to look away. Her neighbor had never meant to be seen and now they were in the same awkward boat.

Slowly, Asami opened her book and looked back down, ready to pretend that she hadn’t actually seen what she had.


	63. I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting

Asami was torn between the tasteless but healthy salad and tasty but super unhealthy double sandwich. She tapped her chin as she stared at the fast food menu. She was the last in line, so she had time to decide but it was never an easy decision to make, and more often than not, she left the line in frustration of herself.

The McDonald’s was packed with college students at lunch time and nearly all of the workers were also college students with no classes that day, so naturally things were moving a little quicker then normal. The sandwich then, she was hungry.

Her whole body jerked with surprise when a hand connected sharply with her bottom. She whirled around, ready to release an indignant hail of fury. Instead of a lecherous boy, the perpetrator was a girl, who flushed as soon as she saw Asami’s face.

"Uh, I totally thought you were someone else and she always hits my butt when she sees me so I thought-" Asami cut off the babble.

"No, it’s…it’s fine" The girl was definitely attractive and it was highly distracting.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you ready to order?" the cashier called out, grabbing both of their attentions. Startled, Asami moved up and said what she wanted. She was given her total and pulled out her wallet.

"No, let me pay for you. It’s the least I can do for slapping your ass" the girl behind her insisted as she handed a ten to the worker. Asami tried to reach for it so that she could pay, but the girl intercepted her with a smile.

Completely disarmed by it, she allowed the transaction to happen. While they waited for her food, the girl introduced herself as Korra and told Asami that her name was pretty.

It wasn’t until they were sitting down and talking that Asami realized that Korra had been so caught up in talking to her that she hadn’t bought food. She pushed her tray littered with fries towards her.

"Take some, you didn’t get food" she pointed out. Korra blinked, only just realizing the same. She grinned and took the two most limp looking fries and held them up like she was toasting.

"Thank you"


	64. Korra had trouble living alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i set the fire alarm in our building off again for the forty-eighth time i was trying to cook + the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute girl from the flat next door is standing next to me in her underwear’ because I can

She should really give up on this whole ‘cooking’ thing. This was the sixth time she’d caused the fire alarm to go off because she’d tried cooking. It wasn’t her fault that at two am she started thinking about how she missed food from home and thought she would give it a try.

It _was_ her fault that she let the noodles start burning, forcing everyone out of their apartments at three am. Thankfully, it wasn’t that cold yet, so no one was ready to kill her over that, but the landlord wasn’t happy anyway, whatever the weather. The woman marched over to her, her usual scowl deeper set.

"I swear if you try cooking one more time, I will terminate your lease. Find a girlfriend to cook for you!"

"Lin, I know I’m super attractive and all that, bu girls aren’t exactly lining up to date me, so until then, I’ve got to fend for myself, sorry!" Korra shot back. The landlord scoffed and gave her a rude gesture as she went to talk to the firemen.

Korra sighed and looked at all her sleepy, disgruntled neighbors. Mako awkwardly held up his brother Bolin who was half asleep on his shoulder. Both were just in their boxers, but Bolin had the foresight to bring a blanket with him.

Her hot next door neighbor that she might have had a massive crush on stood a few feet away, hugging her arms around her chest. She was in a very short nightdress that went midway up her thigh. Korra forced herself not to look there, but at the building and firetrucks like everyone else.

"So this is all your fault, isn’t it?" came a voice to her right. She turned and found Asami looking both sleepy and amused (and in her revealing pajamas). Her ultimate weakness.

"Yeah, I should really learn how to cook. It’s all been me, the past six times"

"Those were all you?" Asami raised her eyebrow with a laugh.

"Yup. All me. I should just give up and order in or just invest more in microwavable foods"

"I could teach you how to cook. Not great, but enough so that you might like what you eat and you won’t burn the building down" Asami offered. Korra nearly got whiplash with how fast she turned to the other woman.

"What, really?" A smile and nod. "That would be amazing, thank you. I’m Korra by the way"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Lin’s always yelling at you down the hall. I’m Asami"


	65. After an incident at one of Future Industries's labs, Asami gains firebending abilities. Korra teaches her how to firebend

"I know it sounds ridiculous"

"No, no, I believe you, it’s just a little hard to digest" Korra and Asami sat opposite each other on Korra’s bed. Asami had only just recovered from her freak accident at the factory and now she was claiming that she could firebend, which frankly was a little unbelievable.

"Alright come with me. If nothing else, you need to be able to control it" Korra brought her to the training grounds and asked her to watch.

"I’m just going to run through a firebending form and then you try and copy it, okay?" Asami nodded and the Avatar began. They were simple movements, nothing Asami would find remotely difficult, but it would all hinge on whether or not she actually produced any sparks.

She finished and stepped aside. With a deep breath, the engineer became replicating the movements with ease, including the bursts of flame. Korra had to hide her surprise. She’d only over heard of people getting bending after the harmonic convergence, and there were no new firebenders, only air!

When she finished, Asami almost looked as surprised as she felt, and a thousand times more invigorated.

"So congratulations on being a firebender I guess" Korra laughed. The engineer managed a chuckle, but the grin on her face was sunshine and the Avatar couldn’t look away.

"Well let’s get to work" she said clapping her hands together. The two worked through the afternoon, learning stances and how to make the energy flow to produce different types of flames of varying strengths.

Korra asked her to get into a stance so that she could make small adjustments. She circled her and gently pushed Asami’s knee outward, widening her stance. She frowned when she saw her back.

"Loosen your back a little. You’re standing like a nonbender. No, like-" She pressed herself up against Asami”s back and changed the angle of the taller girl’s arm. Instead of loosening, Korra felt her tense up.

Confusion washed over her until she realized their proximity. Clearing her throat, she moved away and clasped her hands behind her back. She pretended not to notice Asami’s red face.


	66. Korra is Makos best man

Mako fidgeted with his hands as he stood in front of Korra. She blinked at him, her hand still holding the door open.

"Do you mind if I come in? I have something I want to talk to you about" he muttered, keeping his eyes downcast. She raised an eyebrow, confused, but moved aside to let him in. She watched him carefully as he paced the room, still nervous.

"Can I get you a water? Or maybe a xanax?" she asked sarcastically. Mako didn’t laugh but continued pacing. She decided that if he was going to say something, he’d say it. She sat on the count to wait him out.

"Aya and I are going to get married" he announced the second her bottom connected with the cushion. She shot back up, a grin on her face. Frankly, she, Asami, Opal, and Aya had all started taking bets as to when he would ask.

Their relationship had been going on for five years and they all knew it was a matter of time. It didn’t matter much that she had lost, Asami had won. She’d get a fancy dinner out of it anyway.

"Mako that’s great! Congratulations! How did you propose? I bet you were a big ol’ softie. Did your famous notecards make a comeback-" she teased.

"Yes but that’s not the point!" he rushed. Korra stilled, once again confused. Mako took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax.

"You know what happens next, right?"

""Yeah, you two get married and happily spend the rest of your lives-"

"Yes! We get married!" he all but shouted. Korra blinked.

"I’m sorry, I really don’t get where this conversation is going" she admitted. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Will you please be my best man?" The question was met with a stunned silence.

"I mean, yeah, I’d be honored to, but what about Bolin?" she asked. His shoulders slumped.

"He wants to make a mover of the whole thing and he insists that he won’t be able to. Also," he went into his Bolin impersonation mode, “‘you’re friends with the Avatar! How many people get to have the Avatar as their best man?’ So here I am asking" he explained. Korra privately found the whole thing amusing, but Mako would have more to deal with and she didn’t need to be another source of pain.

"I would love to, Mako" He stiffened his posture and nodded. He reached for the door handle to leave but it swung open just before he could and Asami jumped in surprise.

Mako gave her a terse nod and brushed passed her. Asami turned to Korra, clueless.

"What was that about?" she asked. Korra crossed her arms and grinned.

"You won the bet and I’m going to be Mako’s best man"


	67. Korra is a Senior in high school. She used to dread taking math classes every year, but this year there's a new student teacher, Miss Sato, who will be teaching the class. Korra will definitely be paying attention to her.

Math made less sense than it usually did since Asami Sato had begun her student teaching. Korra was a bad student on the best of days, but since the dark haired beauty stood in front of their class every day, she was abysmal.

It probably didn’t help that she would zone out and let the woman’s voice wash over her as she pictured their first date together. Ms. Sato had mentioned once that she loved pro bending and that’s where Korra would take her.

She’d show up outside Asami’s home and drive her to the arena. They’d spend the whole match flirting and cheering on their favorite teams. Then Korra would take her to dinner at Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery, because - let’s be honest - no one else was half as good when it came to Water Tribe food. And then she’d take her home and kiss her on her doorstep, and maybe she’d get invited-

"Korra?" She whipped her head up to find the entire class looking at her, some were snickering behind their hands. Dread filled her for a moment, painting her face white. Had she been speaking out loud?

"Will you answer the question on the board?" Ms. Sato asked, tapping the chalkboard. Korra gave it a once over and shook her head.

"I’m sorry I don’t know how to do that" she deadpanned. A few other students weren’t able to quiet their giggles. Ms. Sato tossed a stern look around the room to silence them and looked back to Korra.

"Well I guess that means you really weren’t paying attention, because I _literally_ just used this as an example. Same numbers and everything” She fixed Korra with a look that said she knew the student was blatantly daydreaming.

"I’m sorry, I was thinking about pretty girls" Korra admitted. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms for emphasis, her blue eyes never once leaving Ms. Sato’s green ones. The student teacher’s cheeks colored and she quickly turned back to the board with the eraser in an attempt to hide it.

Korra made no attempt to hide her smug grin for the rest of class and Ms. Sato actively avoided looking in her direction, but sported a nice flush whenever she did.


	68. you came in after close and I may have been dancing with a mop and singing, will a free cone ensure your silence

She didn't really know why they kept the shop open 24 hours, but it allowed Korra to have a lot of free time, and that was nice. Sometimes she read, sometimes she did coursework, other times she cleaned the ice cream parlor like she was hired to.

The radio played softly in the empty shop as she dipped it into the dirtying water. It was a catchy song that she didn't really like, so she was relieved when the song switched over to one she did like. The kick drum was hypnotic and she couldn't resist dancing a little bit and singing along as she mopped. 

Probably far too quickly, she forgot that she was at work all together and let herself get swept up into the music. The mop ceased to be an instrument of cleaning and became a world class microphone, capable of carrying her voice the mile long distance to the back of the stadium.

She danced around as she sang excitedly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a person standing in the doorway and she froze, the blood in her veins turned to ice.

Slowly, as if the person might disappear if she moved to fast, she turned to look at them. The girl who stared back was pretty and just as confused as Korra was horrified.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, her arms still extended in her dance pose.

"Can I just have a vanilla cone?" The pretty girl was clearly confused as to why they were having a normal conversation.

"Any toppings?" Korra remained frozen. The girl shook her head. Slowly, she returned the mop to it's home bucket and went to prepare the cone. While she worked, the customer seemed to shake out of her trance and come up to the counter.

The girl fished out her wallet when Korra held out the cone and Korra shook her head.

"I'll give this to you for free," the girl blinked in surprise, "on the condition that you never speak to anyone about this again" she said in the sternest voice possible. The girl nodded and took the extended cone.

"Have a nice night!" Korra called after her.

~

The next night Korra decided to forgo the chores and read a book instead. The bell above the door rang and she lifted her head only to freeze again. It was the same pretty girl from the previous night. She smiled at Korra. 

"What, no show tonight?" she asked, walking up to the counter. Korra flushed and closed her book.

"Nah, I'm not really feeling up for it tonight," she paused, inspecting the girl, "I'm Korra by the way" she said as she stuck out her hand. The girl's smile widened.

"I know"

"You know?" The girl pointed at her chest and Korra followed it to her name tag. She nodded slowly in understanding. The girl giggled and took her hand anyway,

"I'm Asami. Could I have the same thing as last night?"

Soon enough, Korra came to expect Asami's late night vanilla ice cream cones and they quickly became her favorite part of the day.


	69. The next Avatar, still without the spiritual connection to their past lives, ventures into the Spirit World to ask for advice from Korra. Korra, in return, asks the Avatar about Asami and her still-living friends

Niu breathed slowly, in and out. Master Jinora had warned him that it might be harder to connect to his past lives because Korra’s connection had been severed. But it didn’t matter because he _had_ to do it. Asami, Mako, and Uncle Bolin were counting on him.

They would never outright ask him to talk to Korra, but he knew what they wanted. Korra had died young and in the heat of battle so they had been unable to say goodbye, rendering a large gap in all of their lives.

He focused inwards and felt himself split. He grinned triumphantly when he opened his eyes to see Avatar Korra sitting across from him. It struck him how weird it was to see someone who was dead like they were flesh and blood. Her short brown hair and bright blue eyes were exactly like Asami had told him and he almost felt an odd reverence. She smiled.

"I’m Avatar Korra, what can I do you for?" she asked. Niu felt the air rush from his lungs. His entire fifteen year old life had been spent partially in preparation of this moment and he really had no idea how to handle it.

"I just- uh, I wanted to say hi" he mumbled. The previous Avatar gave him a lopsided grin.

"Well you’ve said that. Anything else?" she teased. He cleared his throat and thought back to his motivations for even trying this.

"I actually wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you. Thirty seven is pretty young for an Avatar to go" He tried to sit up straighter and make himself look more ready than he really was. Korra blinked, surprised.

"Well if _you_ defeated half a dozen crazy maniacs by that time, you’d say I lived a long life. But, I guess I could ask about some people. How’s Tenzin?”

"Old and wrinkly and happily teaching new airbenders"

"Mako?"

"Lead detective on the police force, non metalbending division. He named his first daughter after you"

"Tell him he’s a dork when you see him next. What about Bolin?"

"Running a circus if you can believe"

"Oh, I can believe. Are you in touch with Asami at all?" A nod. "How is she doing?" she asked far more hesitantly than she had with the rest.

"She told me to tell you that she still loves you and always will. She _didn’t_ tell me to tell you that she has her lunch next to your statue every day and tells it about her day like it’s you” he told her. Korra’s face slackened.

"So she hasn’t found someone else" Niu shook his head.

"She said she never would. She looked pretty serious about it" The previous Avatar sighed, but smiled.

"She’s always pretty serious about things like that"


	70. What the fuck are you doing it’s midnight why are you playing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ on the piano + I’m going to lean out the window and sing along until you fucking stop and wonder who else is singing

Music was a joy that Asami didn’t really let herself partake in very often. She had learned to play piano when she was very young and then her mother died and every ounce of musical inspiration slipped through her fingertips. The next thing she knew, she was fighting with her dad on a regular basis and running away to college.

So when she moved into the dorm and spotted a piano in the front lounge, she was unable to shake it off. Her fingers twitched every time she passed it on her way to class.

Mercifully, a break came along that she refused to go home for. It meant that the entire dorm would be empty, save for her and some of the RAs. Basically, it was the perfect opportunity to lay her hands against the keys and let them fly.

She paused, her fingers in position, as she thought of a song to play. She had never particularly _liked_ ‘My Heart Will Go On’, but it was an easy song to start playing to, so she did. The sound was soothing to her and it felt good to be able to produce the sound, rather than listen to it on her ipod.

“ _Near, far, wherever you are!_ " Asami nearly stopped in her surprise. It sounded like someone had just _leaned out a window_ in order to sing the line in a shouty voice. She shook her head and continued playing. She had to be hearing things.

She jumped nearly a foot in the air when someone came sliding into the lounge on their knees, belting the lyrics.

"And my heart will go on and on!" Asami stared in shock at the girl kneeling on the floor, her arms extended in a theatrical expression. The girl cracked open an eye.

"Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I really like that song," she pushed herself to her feet, "but what I wanted to say was it’s one in the morning. Please, stop" the girl requested, still smiling. Blinded by the smile, Asami spoke.

"You’re really cute" She slapped her hands over her mouth and flushed scarlet. Instead of being concerned like she probably should have been, the girl laughed.

"I’m glad you think so. You’re pretty cute too, ya’ know. Us cute people should stick together. Whaddaya say we go out sometime? I’m Korra" Asami squeaked out a ‘yes’ and raced back to her dorm, the sound of Korra’s laughter chasing after her.


	71. My friends dared me to go on this rollercoaster but now that we’re at the top it looks way too scary and hellO hot person sitting next to me (careful i might puke)

"That's because you're a wuss"

"I am not a wuss!"

"Prove it!"

"Okay then, dare me to do something!"

"I dare you to go on that rollercoaster!" Korra paused. Her friend knew he'd hit the nail on the head when the color drained from her face. She hated rollercoasters and made sure everyone knew it. But, to back out now would mean admitting she was scared.

With a huff and more false bravado than she thought capable, she went to stand in line. She managed to keep the mask on until she was actually seated on the ride. She immediately felt her resolve crumble and she began to panic. She moved to escape the pod, but someone was already sliding in beside her.

For a moment, she forgot her fear entirely. The girl was too pretty to be true. Perfect jaw and neck, dazzling green eyes. Korra forced her eyes back to the front as she settled back down.

She tried not to alert the girl to her nervousness and kept her hands in fists at her sides. The ride started inching forward and she slammed her eyelids down. Nope, she could not handle this, mistake, mistake, _mistake_.

A soft hand gently pried open her fist. She opened her eyes again and found the beautiful girl next to her looking at her with concern, and-ah, yes, she was holding Korra's hand.

"You _really_ don't like rollercoasters, do you?" she asked. _Ugh_ , her voice was just as attractive. Korra shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"You can hold my hand if you want. I don't know if it'll help, but it usually helps me when I'm scared" she offered. Korra managed a shaky smile and gave the girl's hand a squeeze. She pointed to herself.

"Korra" The girl smiled.

"I'm Asami" When Korra's stomach dropped, she wasn't sure if the cause was the rollercoaster or Asami's eyes.


	72. Korra accidentally breaks into Asami's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin

The light pierced Korra's hungover eyelids and she groaned. She hadn't intended to drink that much, she really hadn't, but Bolin started challenging her and she just couldn't lose to him. She reached out blindly for a nearby pillow to mash over her head and found none.

She paused and let her hands continue to move over the surface she was laying on. It was easily determined to be a sofa. Desperately, she hoped it belonged to Mako, whose house she vaguely remembered she left the party for.

With all the hesitance and nervousness in her body, she opened her eyes. The apartment was wholly unfamiliar and she felt a pang of apprehension in her stomach. This was _not_ Mako's apartment. The surfaces were covered in papers full of complicated scribbles and numerous mechanical devices in various stages of deconstruction.

The sound of a door opening startled her. She jerked her head up just in time to find the owner of the apartment, a ( _very_ ) attractive woman emerge from what must have been a bedroom. She was rumpled and sleepy and warm looking. If she wasn't a complete stranger whose home she broke into, Korra would have wanted to wrap her in a cuddly hug.

The woman's bright green eyes moved to where Korra was sitting and widened. Her whole body spasmed in shock and she let out a shriek. Korra nearly missed her gaze travel downward and she followed it, finding herself without a shirt. Hoping not to get arrested, she held out her hands non-threateningly.

"Hey, look, there's a really long convoluted story to this, but I promise I'm not here to rob you or hurt you" she assured through her pounding headache. The woman stared at her suspiciously for a moment.

"Okay, what's the story?" she asked slowly, refusing to move any closer.

"I got _really_ drunk last night and I wanted to leave the party, but no one would take me home, so I thought I'd just go to my friend's apartment which was just down the block but it was late and I didn't want to wake him up so I thought I'd climb through his window and fall asleep on the couch. I'll admit I definitely wondered when he got two cats, but I was really far gone so I didn't question it"

"Where did you lose your shirt?"

"That's another good mystery" The awkward silence was stifling.

"Do you have a headache?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, raging" Korra admitted, rubbing her temple slightly. With a nod, the woman moved gracefully into the open kitchen and filled a glass of water and found a bottle of painkillers. She brought them over to Korra and held them out.

Korra took them gratefully and downed two pills and the glass in one swift motion. She set the glass down on her thigh with a sigh.

"I'm Korra by the way. It's probably rude to break into your house and not tell you my name" she joked. The girl smiled and sat down next to her.

"It's a little rude, yeah. I'm Asami. Whose apartment were you trying to get to?" the woman asked.

"Tall angry looking dude named Mako?" Asami grinned and nodded understandingly.

"He's next door. I can see how you made the mistake" she teased. Korra threw her hands in mock frustration.

"I keep doing this! If I meet any more cute girls because of my sense of direction, I might have to attach a GPS to my wrist" Asami laughed and bit her lip.

"Would you like some breakfast before you hunt down your shirt?" she offered. Korra grinned.

"I'd love to"


	73. Years after Korra dies Asami meets the next Avatar for the first time

Niu grinned from his position on top of the roof. His prank had gone off without a hitch and now a bunch of airbenders were running around with pink hair and clothes as they searched for him. The new varridye worked absolute wonders.

"Niu! Bolin and Mako are here!" Master Jinora called out. Niu was sure it was partially a trap, but Mako and Uncle Bolin had both promised to stop by this week, so it was within the realm of possibility.

He hopped off the roof and used airbending to cushion his fall. He ran towards the gates and was delighted to find that she hadn't been lying. Uncle Bolin had his arms already held out for a hug and Niu wasted no time in running into the embrace.

Niu's family had died in a freak accident when he was only a year old and the airbenders took him in. It had been a hilarious coincidence when he turned out to be the next Avatar.

"Wow, fourteen! You're nearly a man now! What are you doing letting an old guy like me hug you?" Uncle Bolin laughed as he released him and ruffled his hair. Niu laughed and shoved his hand away.

"You let me have an act in your circus! How can I _not_ hug a man who does that?" Uncle Bolin laughed and carefully avoided his brother's displeased glare. Mako laid a large hand on Niu's shoulder.

"How are you? How's your training coming?" he asked, shoving his brother slightly. Niu grinned.

"It's going really great! I've got earth and fire mastered. I think I'll have air done by the end of the month!" he bragged happily, "Am I going to get to spar you this time?" he asked excitedly. Mako shrugged.

"If You think you're up to it. But I want you to meet someone first. Niu, this is Asami Sato, she's the CEO of Future Industries and Avatar Korra's wife" The woman stepping up to him now looked just like she did in pictures of the previous Avatar. She smiled softly at him and held out her hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mako's told me so much about you" she said. Niu crossed his arms and smiled.

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all" he shot an amused look to Mako who threw up his hands with a grunt. He turned back to Asami and found her frozen, her green eyes wide and her famous laser focus trained on him. He frowned. What had he said? She swallowed and stood straight, a sad smile on her lips.

"Did you know that was the first thing she ever said to me?" she muttered. The happy atmosphere evaporated and the three adults around him were swept up in remembering his past life.

He could almost feel their pain in his own heart and he reached up to grip his chest. Maybe it was real pain. He _was_ technically Korra too, after all. She wouldn't be happy to see the people she loved most unhappy.

"You know what? Korra wouldn't like this. We're all going to go watch a horrible Nuktuk mover and laugh at it. Sorry Uncle Bolin, it's true," he grabbed the end of Asami's sleeve and pulled her after him, "c'mon, I won't stand for you to be sad all the time" he declared.

Behind him, Asami rubbed at the end of her stinging nose and smiled. Korra was never _really_ gone. Just like Aang was still with them, or Roku. She reached for Bolin and dragged him after her.


	74. Korra confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is a bundle of nerves knocking on Asami's door because she came to confess her love and ask her out. Unfortunately, Asami has had a terrible day at work and verbally takes it out on poor Korra before she can even say what she came to say. Asami realizes her mistake when a deflated Korra leaves, accidentally dropping the red rose she was intending on giving her

Her hands were shaking. That was new. She needed to fix that. You couldn’t confess your undying love for someone without steady hands. Korra took a few deep, calming breaths and double checked that her gift rose was tucked in safely and knocked on the large door to the Sato mansion.

A servant opened the door and Korra thanked him as she entered. She didn’t come to the mansion for obvious reasons. It always reminded her that she took Asami’s father from her, and frankly that wasn’t something she wanted to think about at the moment.

Deliberate slow steps brought her Asami’s office. Inside, the woman paced the floor and Korra couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face. The sight of Asami alone filled her with happiness.

"Hey Asami" she greeted with a short wave.

"Hi" the engineer grunted. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair, dislodging some of it from her ponytail. "Why is he so stupid?! As _if_ I would sell the company. And for _that little_?” She growled she swiped a hand through a pile of papers on her desk, sending them flying in all directions. Korra was frozen in the doorway.

"Uh, are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. Asami rounded on her, face furious.

"Do I look okay? Some jerk just tried to cut me out of my own company! If I hadn’t grown up under the care of half of my employees I would have _lost_ it!” she roared.

"Okay, sorry, I didn’t mean-"

"Of course you didn’t! What do you know about any of this anyway?! You had fewer friends than I did growing up!" Korra held her hands out in front of her and took a step back, hoping a little more distance between them would help.

"Hey now, it’s not like that was my choice-"

"It wasn’t my choice to inherit a dying company from my traitor father either, but here I am!" Asami whirled back around and grabbed her head, muttering curses under her breath. Korra grit her teeth. She’d had enough.

"I’ll come back another time" she mumbled as she turned and jogged down the stairs. It was understandable that Asami was angry, judging by what she said, but that didn’t give her any right to take it out on Korra; her life had been just as frustrating and neither of them had total control over anything.

Once outside, she huffed and ran a hand through her short hair. She reached into her back pockets for the rose and froze. It was gone. In a panic, she searched all of her pockets and patted down the rest of her clothes fruitlessly.

"Looking for this?" Asami’s voice asked from behind her. The speed at which she turned around was nearly unnatural. The engineer stood leaning against her home’s door frame, one hand loosely wrapped around the rose Korra had planned to give her.

"Uh, yeah" The Avatar didn’t know what to do. She had imagined the whole situation going down a lot differently, certainly with a lot more kissing and laughing than what was currently happening. Asami sighed and moved off the front step, stopping two feet from Korra.

"I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that" she apologized. She almost looked smaller than normal, but no matter what she was still heads higher than Korra.

"Don’t worry about it. We all have bad days. I’ve done it" Korra assured with a shrug, her eyes still on the rose.

"Still, friends don’t do that to each other. What is this by the way?" The rose was the center of focus for both of them now and Korra was terrified.

"I actually came over today for a reason. I wanted to, um, I really like you. Like, I want to wake up with you every morning and argue about whose turn it is to make breakfast, and be each others automatic dates to all your Galas and have dinner with you every night and go to bed together after that" Her face was burning and she couldn’t look Asami in the eye.

"Really?" A nod. "Good because I feel the same way" Korra’s head snapped up.

"Really?"

"Really"


	75. I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat

"Please join the womens’ engineering club. We’re always looking for new members!" Asami handed a flier to a girl as she passed by and sighed. The normal engineering club had refused to let her in on the basis that she was female and that was not to be tolerated. So she founded her own club.

However, it only consisted of her and one other friend who didn’t really know anything about engineering. Points for loyalty at least. Up ahead she noticed a girl with short hair head her way.She put on her most charming smile and held out a flier as she got closer.

"Please join the womens’ engineering club. We’re-"

"No thanks, I’m not an engineer" the girl denied as she continued walking. Something in Asami snapped. She’d been at it all day with nearly no success. This girl was joining the club whether she wanted to or not. She rushed up to her and stuck it in her face.

"The engineering community is currently only 18 to 20% female-"

"What, I’m not-"

"-which is far below what the national average estimates it should be-"

"Look I’m sorry-"

"-but if women across the world band together-"

"Lady!"

"-that gap can close significantly just by getting young girls even more involved-"

In the girl’s haste to escape, and Asami’s to impart wisdom, neither noticed the step. They fell over it together, but in midair the girl grabbed her around the waist and twisted them so that Asami fell safely on top of her.

They connected with a pavement with a loud ‘oof!’ and a groan. They lay there on top of each other for a moment, catching their breath. Eventually, the girl spoke.

"If I take a flier and show up to a meeting will you try not to kill me?"

"Yes"

"And can I get a date too?"

"If you want"


	76. You peed on my car. You were drunk. I was in the car. There will be hell to pay

Asami didn’t mind driving Bolin places, really. She loved driving, the wind through her hair, the engine purring beneath her feet, the speed as she left all her problems in the dust. No, driving was not the problem.

The problem, was that Bolin was taking far too long to find whoever he was trying to find at the party. For the past half hour, drunk men had been tapping on her window asking for her price. The temptation to pull out her taser was almost too much.

With an impatient groan she slumped in her seat. If she had to wait much longer, she was going to charge in there and drag him out. She pouted and stared out her rear view mirror.

She watched as a girl, clearly drunk, stumbled up to her car. The girl reached down for her pants zipper and Asami balked. She pushed open the driver side door with such force that it nearly rebounded back on her. The girl blinked blearily at her, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I swear, if you pee on my car there will be hell to pay" she threatened. The drunk dropped her head to look back at her undone zipper and pulled it back up.

"I don’t know how I would have done it, it, anyway. I don’t have a, a penis" she admitted with a slow shrug.

"You would have peed your pants" Asami deadpanned with crossed arms. The girl shook her pointer finger at Asami in agreement.

"I, I would have. Would’a woke up in, in wet pants. You’re really pretty. Do you like wet pants?" She made to lean smoothly against the side of Asami’s car but her hand never reached the metal, leaving her to collapse awkwardly against it. Asami dove forward to prevent her from falling on to the ground.

"Okay, you’re going to sit down for a minute" she directed, pulling her rear car door open.

"You are smell really nice" The girl fell onto the seat with a _whump_ and promptly fell asleep.

"Great. Just great" Asami groaned. She was still deciding what to do when Bolin finally came back out. After a truly impressive amount of bickering, they took her back to Asami’s to sleep it off.

The girl only awoke the next morning when Asami was making coffee. She groaned, holding her head. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the master of the house.

"Uh, hi," her face reddened, "I’m Korra. I don’t remember if I ever got that out last night" she said, leaning against the kitchen island. 

"I’m Asami, and no you never got that out" Asami handed her a steaming mug. After a thank you, an awkward silence gripped them both.

"Did we have sex?" Korra asked suddenly. If Asami hadn’t already placed her mug on the counter, she surely would have dropped and shattered it.

"What?!"

"It’s just that I don’t remember leaving the party at all and you’re _really_ pretty and I woke up in your bed so i really don’t know what else to think”

"No, nope, we did not"

"Okay, that’s fine. Would you want to?"


	77. Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth

She would regret this later, there was no argument, but Asami had not eaten all day and the secret stash of mini cupcakes were all she had hidden in her office. She slammed her office door, not caring whether or not it really shut and slid into her desk chair.

Her manicured hand gripped the drawer handle and pulled it open with such force that the whole desk rattled. She plopped the plastic container on the desk top and wasted no time choosing one to strip of its wrapper. Hungrily, she stuffed the whole pastry into her mouth.

She rolled her eyes in pleasure. In the motion, they caught the open door and the woman staring at her in disbelief from the other side. Her body like stone, Asami stared at the motionless blue eyes. One blink. Two.

The business woman swallowed the cupcake down and darted out of her seat. She gripped the woman by the upper arm and dragged her roughly into the office without a single protest. Once the door was shut (really this time), she rounded on her.

"What did you see?"

"You shoved a whole cupcake into your mouth"

"I'll give you the rest of them if you don't tell anyone"

"Done" Ten minutes later found them both lounging comfortably in random chairs around the room, both eating the mini cupcakes at a leisurely pace.

"You know, this is not at all how I imagined my first day here to go" the blue eyed woman admitted, licking her fingers of remnant frosting. Asami looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, you're Korra? I was going to stop by your cubicle after lunch, but I guess not" she laughed.

"This is probably really bold of me, but would you want to go to dinner sometime? All this just makes me think you're really fun" Korra asked suddenly, tossing her last cupcake wrapper in the trash. Asami blushed. Korra's looks certainly hadn't escaped her notice, but she really couldn't go on dates-

"Not as a date. Maybe if we were discussing _business_ " she answered with a sly wink. Catching the hint, Korra grinned and laughed.

"Yeah, _business_ "


	78. BALLROOM DANCE PARTNER AU

Step, step, turn.

Step, step, turn.

Step, step, turn, _lift_.

Asami would never admit how safe she felt in Korra's lifts. True, the girl was shorter than her, and by all rights should not be _nearly_ as strong as she was, but that never deterred her from having an incredible grace.

And then they'd come face to face and the eye contact was breathtaking. She'd never danced with someone whose gaze burned with such intensity into hers. She was beginning to get used to her heart skipping a beat every now and again.

She fell in love with Korra like a Brahms piece. Slowly, slowly, then with crushing emotion that made her feel like she was splitting in two, just in time to fall back into Korra's embrace in order to be whole again.

A rough hand on her waist and in her own grasp. If she wasn't so entranced the the blue gaze, she'd close her eyes to be immersed in the sensations.

Korra felt the same, she was sure. Her hands never faltered, her feet never missed a move, and her eyes never wavered. Asami had come to think of her as s hunter; she was always focused on the prey, and frankly, she hardly minded being that. 

Maybe she would admit how safe she felt in Korra's lifts. They always made her feel like she was on top of the world and there was no way the other girl would drop her, not for anything. Korra was her _base_.

Step, step, turn.

Step, step, turn.

Step, step, turn, _lift_.


	79. workout kissing ch22 companion

It was incredibly characteristic of them to end up on the floor so quickly. Korra’s hand gripped Asami’s waist and cushioned her head as they kissed emphatically. Asami’s arms had woven themselves around Korra’s neck and her fingers threaded through her hair.  
  
Their bodies fit together like nothing they’d ever experienced before and the friction was heaven. Korra pulled away and pressed her forehead into Asami’s neck.  
  
"I’m not going to finish my workout because of you, am I?" she asked rhetorically. The engineer barked out a laugh and combed her fingers through short hair.  
  
"Probably not. But are you really all that upset about it?"  
  
"Eh, not really" Korra attacked Asami’s neck with kisses, earning a moan.  
  
"How about this, do your sit ups, and you’ll get a kiss every time you come up" the taller woman gasped. Korra scrambled up and off of her, only to get into position. Asami rolled her eyes and held the Avatar’s feet.

She pushed up off the floor and was rewarded with a kiss. Rather than pull away for another sit-up, they let the kiss go on.

"I think this is going really well" Korra mumbled against Asami’s lips. The engineer let out a laugh and pushed at her shoulder playfully, sending her back down.

"Yes its going so well," she paused for another passionate kiss, "because you’re getting such a workout right now"

"I definitely am, we should do this every time"


	80. korra and asami's going-to-bed routine years into their marriage

Korra always found Asami’s hands mesmerizing, even six years into their marriage. It didn’t really matter what they were doing; reconstructing the engine of some incomprehensible vehicle, sketching, signing her signature, she loved it all.

But at night before bed, brushing her teeth always proved to be a battle, as Asami was always removing her make-up at the same time and naturally, Korra couldn’t look away. The eyeshadow was always first. She would wet the cotton and wipe a maximum of three times to get it all off. The mascara and blush were taken care of with a washcloth.

Then she would look to the mirror and make eye contact with Korra. Only then would the Avatar realize that her toothbrush had been hanging awkwardly out of the corner of her mouth for the previous five minutes. Instead of rushing to hide it like she had the first few months they were dating, she smiled sheepishly.

"I don’t think I’ll ever understand you entirely" Asami commented as she turned to lean her back against the sink. Korra leaned past her to spit into the sink and wash out her mouth. When finished, she rested a hand on her wife’s hip.

"That’s fine, you’ve got forever" Asami rolled her eyes.

"How are you so cliche? You never were when we were dating, but as soon as we were married, ‘roses are red, violets are blue’, where did all this come from?" she asked. Korra shrugged and pressed her forehead to Asami’s shoulder.

"I don’t know. It didn’t hit me until then that I _really_ would get to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted you to know how excited I was-well, still am” Hands guided her face upwards into a tender kiss.

"How did I get stuck with the biggest sap?" the engineer mumbled, going in for another kiss.

"You love it"

"That I do"

"You’ve still got lipstick on"

"Oh whoops, thanks"


	81. Korra and Asami are dating and Korra hears that, according to her coworkers, she's the "butch" one in the relationship and Asami is the "femme" one. She complains to her girlfriend about it, who finds it quite amusing.

Korra blinked, confused. Asami was doubled over laughing hysterically. Frankly, Korra didn't see why.

"But what's so funny about it? What does it mean?" she asked, growing frustrated. Asami continued laughing even harder, the only sound being her gasping for breath between shaking laughs.

"Asami!" The engineer forced herself to calm down but remained unable to hide the tears that had streamed down her face.

"Someone actually said that to you? And _you_ don't know what they mean?" she asked in disbelief. Korra crossed her arms.

"Why would I know that? I grew up in the middle of no where. There were like, ten families" she grumbled. Asami sighed, amused, and took Korra's hands in order to drag her onto the sofa beside her.

"It's really dumb, but a lot of people like to categorize the participants in lesbian relationships one of two ways. The 'butch' one is traditionally more masculine and people like to think of them as the 'guy' in the relationship. The 'femme' one is the the stereotypical girl. Got it?" Korra nodded.

"So they think I'm the more masculine one? But you play with cars! I don't even drive. Hell, I leave killing the bugs to you" Asami nodded as she spoke.

"That's why it's all so ridiculous. But it is funny"

"It's funny?"

"Yeah, I think I'll start calling you my butch now"

"A _sami_ "

"Bolin will love it, he's never going to stop"

"Don't tell him!"

"Mako might even laugh too. It's worth a try anyway" Korra groaned, drowning out the sound of her girlfriend's laughter.


	82. Ballroom dance partner pt 2

Step, step, slide.

Step, step, slide.

Step, step, slide, _lift._

She loved seeing Asami's eye blaze only partway through a routine. That meant it was perfect, step for step, spin for spin. It meant that she might press her body a little closer into hers. It meant that Korra never wanted to dance with anyone else again. 

When she first met Asami, she didn't know how to dance. She was terrible, in fact. Her friend Mako was Asami's dance partner for an exhibition and forced Korra to tag along for moral support. She spent the entire performance staring unabashedly at the woman. Before she left the event, she was determined to one day dance with Asami Sato.

She grew to love it (dancing was impossible if you didn't) and the woman infinitely more. No matter how hard she spun her or threw her, Asami always returned to her arms. True, one could always blame the choreography, but she knew better.

She saw her eyes fixed on her. Sometimes she'd see her shudder when Korra touched her waist. She heard her breath hitch when the dance required them to be close.

Korra never let her eyes move from her partner. It was her duty to make spectators think she was the most important thing in the room, though it certainly helped that she thought the same way.

Step, step, slide.

Step, step, slide.

Step, step, slide, _lift_.


	83. I'm (was) a rich girl who lose all her money and goes to work to a cafe where i meet this coworker girl who take me to live in her flat with her

Asami adjusted her blouse in the window’s reflection and sighed. She yanked open the cafe door and walked up to the counter. The only visible employee was an attractive dark skinned girl with bright blue eyes and a toothy smile.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know how to apply to work here. Would you be able to help with that?" she asked, trying to remain as polite as possible. The girl smiled even wider.

"Yeah! Let me get the manager so you can talk. Just so you know, she’s grumpy _all_ the time, it’s not just you” she muttered before running to the back. A minute later, the girl was back, followed by a stern looking grey-haired woman sporting two scars on her cheek.

"Can I help you?"

~~~

Despite Asami’s initial fear of Lin, the interview went surprisingly well. They next day - after a rough night on the street - she was behind the counter, listening as Korra (the cute girl from the day before) ran through the drinks with her and how to make them.

"Only one shot of it though, two shots will make it over power every other flavor in there"

"Right, got it" Asami took a note of the instruction mentally and ran through the process of it in her head. As she did that, Korra leaned her hip against the jutting surface and crossed her arms. The taller girl didn’t notice until she finished the imaginary drink.

"What?" she asked. Korra blinked and shook her head.

'It's nothing, it's just that you look like you had a rough night. You keep rubbing your neck like its sore” she pointed out, frowning in concern.

"Oh, yeah. I’m a tiny bit homeless right now. My dad just kicked me out. But it’s fine, I was going to go to a friend of mine’s tonight" Asami assured with a wave of her hand. She moved towards another counter where sandwiches were made. "So what’s on the-"

"Come to mine" She whirled around, caught off guard. Korra was watching her, her face serious. "You could stay at my place, for as long as you need. I was in your position a while ago and I would have killed for someone to give me a couch for the night. I want to do that for you"

Korra wasn’t kidding. Asami could see that with absolute clarity. The expression on her face was breathtaking.

"Yeah okay, I can do that" she mumbled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. A smile eased the tense lines on the dark girl’s face.

"Good. Maybe we can even give the pretty girl a shower" she teased, "Now come on, we still have to cover a lot of stuff"


	84. Korra is introducing Asami to some of the stranger Water Tribe cuisines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maktaaq is the outer layer of skin from whales (beluga and narwhal) served raw. Apparently it tastes like coconut. Alu is dip for meat made from choice parts of caribou or seal, chopped into tiny pieces and blended with melted fat and blood. And yes the blood thing is an actual tradition.

Asami did not trust the grin on Korra’s face for anything. It was enough to be dragged out to a restaurant in the Southern Water Tribe that she’d never been to, but Korra was as mischievous as she had always been.

"For someone as adventurous an eater as you, I would think you wouldn’t be so scared" the Avatar teased, holding open the door.

"Well there aren’t too many authentic Southern eateries in Republic City, so it’s not as if I’ve been exposed to it like I have everything else" Asami argued as they found a table. Korra shrugged and they both opened their menus. The engineer’s eyes scanned over the various dishes, hoping to find something that would be considered both edible and adventurous.

"What’s Maktaaq with Alu?" she asked.

"You should get that, you’ll like it" Korra replied, not looking up. The answer wasn’t at all comforting to Asami, but before she could argue, a waiter come to their table and placed two short glasses filled with a red liquid on their table.

"Welcome, my name is Akrittok. Let me know when you’re ready to order" He smiled and left, leaving Asami staring at the glasses on the table.

"Tell me that’s not what I think it is" she pleaded. Korra grinned but kept her gaze locked on the menu.

"It is"

"That’s blood"

"Yup, tigerseal"

"Why?"

"It fortifies your own blood. you can even see it happening"

"And you’ve done this?"

"Yup, dad likes it. It’s one of his favorite traditions here" Asami blinked blankly at the glasses.

"Korra I can’t do this. I can’t drink that" Korra smirked.

"That’s fine. I knew you wouldn’t be able to. There’s some noodles on the back of the menu"

"I really hate you"

"Nah, you love me. You said so last night"


	85. the new handyman's hot so i'm gonna keep breaking stuff

Korra bit her lip. This whole thing was messed up on so many levels. She clogged the sink. She broke the TV. She purposefully threw out that tiny little knob that allowed her to turn her lamp on and off. _She_ _dropped her laptop from an unsafe height_. It was truly ridiculous.

But good _god_ was the repair girl pretty. Her skin was absolutely flawless and her green eyes were dazzling. Her perfect dark hair fell over her shoulders and spilled over her back, and the jumpsuit she wore did nothing to hide - again - _perfect_ curves.

Korra was willing to do just about anything to see her again, except for actually asking her out. Instead, she just watched as Asami The Repair Girl leaned over her laptop in her kitchen.

"Well it looks like it’s mostly okay. I think you’ve just cracked the casing a little bit" Asami announced, running her sure hands over the back of the machine.

"How long until you can get the parts in?" Korra asked, filling a glass of water and setting it down in front of her guest. The repair girl smiled gratefully and brought the glass to her lips. As she drank, she lifted the glass higher and higher, exposing the flawless column of her throat.

Korra watched her swallow, her eyes wide. This was too much. She forced herself to swallow and look away just in time for the repair girl to finish.

"I think I can get the parts in by next week. Is that okay?" she answered, placing the empty glass back on the table. Korra had to fight for a moment to find her words as she was still too flustered. So she nodded vigorously as she tried getting her mouth to work.

"Yeah, that’s fine, no problem at all" she squeaked. Asami brought up her hand, quickly trying to hide a smile. She dropped it, showing her bottom lip caught between two rows of perfect teeth.

"So I guess I’ll call you when I order the parts and when they come in"

"Yup, sounds good"

"But you know, instead of purposefully breaking things to see me, you could just ask me out. I’ve heard that’s a lot easier than replacing an air-conditioning unit" Korra’s eyebrow flew into her hairline and her face colored.

"No- that wasn’t" Asami shot her a doubtful look, "ah, would you want to do that? Go out with me, I mean" she mumbled under her breath, nervous.

"I would love to. But if you keep making bad financial decisions I’ve got to tell you now, it’s not gonna work"

"I’ll be sure not to break anything then"


	86. korra was raised by the red lotus

Whoever was standing over her bed was not the Avatar. It might be a girl who looked to be from a Water Tribe, and she might have a ball fire in one hand and and icicle frozen over the other, but this was not the Avatar.

The girl stabbed the icicle downwards, intending to drive it through Asami’s middle, but the engineer was quicker. She rolled out of the bed into a crouch by her desk. Thankfully, she had gone to sleep just after finishing some new upgrades on the shock glove her father had given her and it sat still on her desk.

She reached up blindly and grabbed it, shoving it on just in time to see the girl lash out with he nearest leg along with a burst of fire. Asami jumped again, only this time towards her attacker, glove extended. The not-Avatar smacked it away uselessly and delivered a solid knee to her middle.

Asami collapsed to the ground, winded. She gasped loudly in an attempt to draw in much needed air. The girl stood over her only her silhouette visible in the moon’s light, head cocked to the side. The engineer was struck by the terrifying image.

"What are you doing this for? Who are you?" she panted. Her attacker lit a flame on the end of her thumb and bent down. The small flame lit up only her shockingly bright blue eyes.

"You are a leader in industry which is ruining the people around you. True, the company was only left to you after your father’s arrest, but you could easily shut it down. Instead, it has expanded. For that, you will die" She stood straight again, bending the remnants of the icicle back onto her hand. "And I’m the Avatar"

Asami was hyperventilating. She was going to die by a crazy mythical figure if she didn’t do something quick. She waited until the not-Avatar (because she wasn’t, whatever she said or bent) brought down the ice dagger again and rolled her body close enough to slap her with a shock from the glove.

The sparks lit up the room along with the girl’s screams. She collapsed to the floor inches from Asami and then nothing. The engineer scrambled to her feet and flicked on the lights to her room.

The girl laying on her floor was definitely Water Tribe. Which, she wasn’t sure, as dark skin and hair were features shared by both. Her body was tight with compact muscle that her tight sleeveless shirt showed off. Her hair was wild and splayed out over the carpet of the floor. With a slow breath, Asami picked up the phone and directed the operator.

"This better be good. It’s three in the morning if you didn’t know" the chief of the police’s voice flitted through the receiver.

"Yes, this is Asami Sato. I’ve just had a break in that I think you’ll be interested in" She could hear the scoff in the woman’s voice when she replied.

"Oh yeah? Why’s that?"

"Because she’s the missing Avatar"


	87. Korra saves Asami's pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami’s pet (cat, dog, whatever) gets hit by a vehicle and is terribly injured. Korra, who is unashamedly taking a stroll in the rich district and is drawing some haughty looks from rich passersby, sees this and runs over to heal the animal with waterbending

Asami loved seeing Mits so excited. The squirreldog was usually excited, but some days were better than others. He trotted along at her side, occasionally stopping to sniff a leaf or a disgruntled spirit.

The day was absolutely perfect. The sun was shining bright and the temperature was spot on and _Mits was running out into the middle of the road_. She tried calling him back but it was too late. A Satomobile of her own creation was careening down the street, headed straight for her pet.

The impact was emphasized with screeching tyres and a yelp from Mits. Asami ran out into the street, falling to her knees beside her pet. He let out a slow whining noise as his small body shook. Despite all of her instincts shouting at her to pet and comfort him, she knew that would only hurt him further.

"Out of the way, I can help" a voice called through the small crowd that had gathered. People parted and the most majestic looking girl Asami had ever seen knelt beside her like a god deciding to bestow his presence on those less fortunate. She glanced down to see that her hands were covered in glowing water, moving slowly over Mits’ body.

Asami watched, entranced. The girl’s strong arms exhibited an unexpected grace and her face was pinched in concentration. Her startling blue eyes looked at nothing but what she was doing. The glowing dispersed and the engineer looked down to find her squirreldog hop back up on his feet, bushy tail wagging happily.

"Thank you so much, you didn’t have to do that at all" Asami said in a daze. She was only mildly aware of Mits clawing his way up her sleeve and placed an absent minded hand on his back to calm him. The girl shrugged.

"Nah, it was nothing, really. Just one of my many talents. And what’s the point of being able to do something and not doing it?" She stood up and held out a hand for Asami to take. And she took it. "I was just riding Naga around anyway" She pointed behind her and the engineer found a massive animal sitting on it’s haunches.

"That’s a big pet you’ve got there. She could probably eat Mits for breakfast" she pointed out. The girl laughed and stuck out her hand.

"I’m Korra by the way" Asami took the hand, keeping a tight hold of the squirming Mits.

"I’m Asami. Can I treat you to lunch as a thank you?" she offered.

"Well I can never turn down a pretty girl offering noodles"


	88. Asami is Korra's Doctor. Something with a physical checkup

"Big deep breath" In, out.

"Another one please" In, out.

"Good, now I'm going to check your heart rate" Ah, _shit_. Korra knew the second Dr. Sato placed her fingers on her pulse, her racing heart would be obvious. Sure, she could blame it on nervousness in doctor's offices but she knew her doctor was a little smart than that.

Dr. Sato took her wrist and her eyes focused on her watch, counting. Korra flattened her lips and felt her heart beat even faster. She'd had a crush on the woman since her cold the previous winter. She had been so beautiful and compassionate and smart. There was nothing Korra could to stop from being swept off her feet.

The second her new job told her that she needed a physical she almost fainted. A half hour alone with a beautiful woman whole you were half naked and she was judging you? Jeez, she should just give up. Sure, she had confidence in her body, but no where near what Dr. Sato clearly had.

She wasn't looking - no, really - but Korra could swear Dr. Sato was smiling down at her watch, feeling Korra's heart beat. With a quiet chuckle she dropped her wrist and turned to her patient.

"Okay, what's up? The second I stepped in here, you are all over the place. I can't do your physical if I can't even tell if your heart rate is normal" She crossed her arms, scrutinizing the younger woman. Korra blushed and looked away.

"Do you just want me to do all this at home and send you the stuff to write down? Cuz that's the only way this is really going to happen" she murmured. She was rewarded with an almost musical laugh.

"Good effort, but I don't think that'll work. But be honest with me here. What's up?" Dr. Sato asked, her face painting over in seriousness. Korra gulped and shifted on the paper covered seat.

"I might have a small crush on you" She let her eyes wander around the room, uncomfortable.

"That's okay you know. We all get strange feelings for random strangers sometimes" Dr. Sato assured as she rested a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you don't feel the same so it's a little weird"

"Who said that I don't?" Korra's head shot up, her shock  quickly replaced with joy.


	89. Asami notices Korra's blush after their compliment exchange

She was _blushing_. She was definitely blushing. And while complimenting _her_! Asami couldn't believe it. She had never seen Korra bashful and it was absolutely jarring to see first hand. Korra was brash and confident, shy and nervous did not suit her. 

"Come on. Mako got us a table at the restaurant" Changing the subject was the only way to keep from tackling the Avatar and showering her with (possibly unwanted) affection. Her fingers itched to touch the warm dark skin again - the hug was _good_ but not enough - but she forced them to swing at her sides.

The fact that Korra led the way allowed her to really look at the - now - woman. She had grown up in the three years she'd been away. There was still evidence of where her muscles had atrophied and new scars on her shoulders, likely products of her six month disappearance.

But she was strong. Her back was taut with nerves, enough that Asami could see it through her shirt. What was she nervous for? Seeing them? Seeing _her_? That would be asking for too much.

Mako was leaning against their table when they came in and Asami was vindicated when their hug was shorter and less personal than hers was with Korra. She knew Mako still cared for the Avatar, it was impossible not to. She was sure that if she asked Bolin he'd say the same.

How ironic was it that all of Korra's friends were completely in love with her?

It wasn't until later when they had rescued Wu and hugged again did she decide that maybe that was okay. They couldn't help their feelings any more than she could.

And if Korra was looking at her when she said "There's no place else I'd rather be", well, that was okay too.


	90. Mom!Korra and Mom!Asami trying to get their baby to sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found out that there's art of this and I'm dead. http://808lhr.tumblr.com/post/107194666416/based-off-of-this-oneshot-by-gillywulf

Asami leaned against the doorway of the darkened room, her arms crossed. It was a rare sight, so she didn't want to miss it. In the middle of the room, her back to the door, Korra bounced lightly on her heels in an attempt to soothe the babbling baby on her shoulder.

She moved her torso from side to side like the changing tides and Asami thought it was useful to have a waterbender raising her child with her. As the minutes ticked by, the tiny child calmed and eventually fell asleep, his large squishy cheeks making his mouth open.

But Korra didn't stop rocking and moving around the room. It didn't seem as if she ever saw Asami either, which was fine really, because it was such a nice show. She pressed a soft kiss to the baby's downy hair.

"I'm really glad you're quiet now because you are going to be such a handful when you're older. I'm calling it now" Korra whispered, "Not that we won't be up to it, because we will and it's going to be amazing. You're going to have everything you could possibly want and no one is ever gonna pick on you" She paused to brush a hand down his back.

"And you are so incredibly loved. I wasn't even sure your mom was going to say yes to you. Dumb of me, I know. She goes with every crazy idea I have. Who knows why" she sighed. She adjusted her grip on him, careful not to wake him.

"She loves you too, you know. I see her doodling all these weird baby toys and cribs and things that she thinks you might like. She thinks I don't know but I do. She'd probably get embarrassed. At the gala tonight you were all she could talk about- and _not_ about that time you threw up on that really hot dress she was wearing. Nope. She talked about how cute you were and how she didn't mind waking up in the middle of the night to put you back to sleep"

Asami stared, her heart in her throat. People always said how they wanted to hear what their partner thought about them in all honesty and she had it, right here.

"We're still going to love each other when we're as old as Master Katara, so you'll never have to worry about that either. We're here for good. How's that sound to you, hm?" Korra pressed another kiss to his head and rested her lips there, breathing him in.

The engineer couldn't help herself and strode forward just loud enough not to spook her wife.

"That sounds, _really_ really good" she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" the Avatar asked, leaning into the embrace.

"Probably the whole time" Asami admitted.

"And how did everything sit with you?"

"Pretty good"

"Good, that's really good"


	91. Korras bachelor party

"Guys, I said no strip clubs. Why- _ugh_ " Korra was dragged against her will into the club, Jinora and Opal each tugging on a hand. Ikki pushed her from behind.  
  
"It's too bad that being the Avatar gives you no real authority in this situation" Opal teased.Inside was dark and dingy and Korra immediately wanted to wash her hands. If she'd known proposing to Asami would mean _this_ would happen, she might not have done it. 

The group quickly found a table close to the stage, just as a performer was about to be introduced. A man came out, scantily clad and began his routine to the music. Her friends immediately started cheering and whooping. Uncomfortable, Korra pulled out her phone.

'Help me' she texted to Asami. The group of girls would be taking out her fiance the next night as to ensure maximum enjoyment on both their parts. Korra was immensely jealous that the love of her life was probably curled up in their bed reading a book, probably with a glass of wine on the nightstand while she was stuck here.

'No can do. Opal was very strict about that' Korra rolled her eyes.

'But you're you! You could sneak in and save me, no one would even notice'

'Nope, I made a promise'

'Promises are boring'

'If that's the case, maybe we shouldn't get married, because you know, that's a promise and all' Korra jolted in her chair, alarmed. That was _not_ what she had meant to happen.

'Ok, amending that, promises made to not save me are boring, the rest are really cool and I can't wait to make them'

'Oh good ;)' Korra bit her lip and forced herself to look back up at the dancing -mostly naked - man. As sneaky as possible, she took a picture of him and sent it to Asami. The reply was immediate.

'Coming to save you now. That is just atrocious'

'Thanks babe ^3^'


	92. Asami gets distracted by Korra when she sees her across the dance floor. And because Asami's so distracted, she gets hurt. Korra comes to the rescue

She was sure that blue eyes had been glued to her the entire night, but this was her party and she would not allow herself to deviate from being the perfect host. Even if she _did_ know how hot she looked tonight.

"Great party, Asami!" She didn’t know who called out to her she just thanked the vague space behind her and pretended to look busy. The vase she picked up was clearly in the wrong place anyway, ,so she was really doing what she was supposed to be doing by putting it back in the right spot.

Halfway across the room, her eyes found blue again and this time she couldn’t tear her gaze away. The body the eyes belonged to were just sharp and keen. She was shorter than Asami but broad shouldered and muscular, making it seem like she was the sole focus of any room.

And then she pushed away from the wall she was leaning against, moving towards Asami. The host froze. The girl was too attractive and she may be confident, but she was not mentally prepared; she needed a little more warning for that.

In her panic, she bumped into a guest and was sent toppling backwards. She braced herself to fall on the floor, still clutching the vase, but the pain never came. Instead, she found herself cradled in strong arms. She looked up to find the blue eyes.

"Hi" she mumbled. The girl bit back a smile.

"Hi. Are you okay?" She set Asami back on her own feet.

"Yeah, totally fine. Thank you by the way" Asami adjusted her grip on the vase and shuffled her feet a little. The girl shrugged.

"Aw, it was nothing, really. I’m Korra by the way. This is your party right?" she asked, sticking out a hand. Asami took it and nodded.

"I’m Asami. Who brought you?" She hadn’t put her address anywhere. People only came if they knew where she lived, which was a good number of people she knew, but it was an attempt at keeping people she didn’t know from showing up.

"Bolin. Mako’s younger brother. Just curious, are you going to be carrying that around for the rest of the night? Because it might be hard to dance with me if you won’t let go of it" Korra asked, gesturing to the vase. Having forgotten about it, Asami glanced down at it and flushed, catching the meaning of her words.

"Maybe I’ll hold on to it to keep from dancing" Korra released the smile she had tried to hide earlier and stepped into her space.

"Yeah, but I don’t think that’s true"

"You don’t?"

"Of course not, you’ve been staring at me all night"

"Yeah but I don’t have to admit it" Korra laughed (musical) and took the vase, resting it down on an end table beside them.

"C’mon, let’s dance"


	93. Amon finds a time gem and when he sees through it, he encounters Ozai who was looking through it too.

The lieutenant watched him, unsure. They'd been digging around in archives and excavating for the thing for months, so it was understandable if he actually wanted to know what it was. But Amon didn't want anyone to know. He shooed everyone out of the room and sat cautiously in the chair before the box.

Tentatively, he opened it. He almost laughed in jubilation. Finally, the damn thing was in his hands. Finding the stone had been his lifelong ambition, and it would only help _further_ his dream of equality. He picked it up, careful not to be too rough, and held it in front of his face.

As he waited, an image slowly flickered on to the stone. An unkempt, disheveled man looked back at him with resentful golden eyes. Amon sucked in a breath.

"Firelord Ozai. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he spoke, his voice just as calm and smooth as it normally was. Ozai snorted.

"'Firelord'? Haven't you heard? That's my rotten son's title now. How did you even get this stone? It was hidden away in my family's vaults" he wondered, pulling his rags tighter around him against the cool air of his prison.

"If that were at all important, I would share it with you. As it is, I have a question. How do you defeat the Avatar?"

"If you know who I am you'll know that I didn't"

"But you fought him. Something I've never done. A man as smart as you must have found a weakness" Ozai considered the masked man.

"You might have a point. Well since no one else is going to ask, I might as well tell you"

Amon grinned behind his mask.


	94. Asami is a user who enters the digital world Future Industries' computer systems and meets a security program she wrote called Korra

Asami tightened the final bolt and slid on her wheely chair over to a set of computers. She typed in quick code and ran a diagnostic.

"Hey Korra, how's that look to you?" she called out to the empty room.

"Systems are operational. Would you like to test it first?" a bodiless voice replied. Asami hopped out her chair and grabbed an apple that had been sitting on her desk all day.

"You bet. Test subject one is in position," she placed the apple in the middle of her contraption, "three, two, one, initiate!" she directed. The machines began whirring and flashing lights nearly blinded her. When she opened her eyes, the apple was gone. She grinned triumphantly.

"How's it taste?" she asked the air.

"Juicy. Are they all like this?" Asami laughed and zipped up her flight suit. She moved to stand where the apple had been previously.

"Alright, reset the system, I'm going in" She heard a few clicks from the machines around her. "Subject one is in position. Three, two, one, initiate!" Suddenly her world was reduced to a spinning mess of lights and sounds and she collapsed onto the still ground, unable to bear it any longer. A hand tentatively touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice worried. Even with her head swimming she recognized who was with her.

"Korra! You're real!" She launched herself forward, winding her arms around the woman's neck.

"Well that's a little debatable, but for now we'll just say yeah, I am" Asami pulled back, her hands still clutching shoulders to really inspect the person in front of her. Korra was not at all what she expected. She was short with compacted muscle and her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her bangs - thankfully - didn't cover her shockingly blue eyes. And _hell_ was she pretty.

"Wow, you are..." Asami trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Pretty generic looking, I know" Korra rolled her eyes at her own expense.

"-beautiful" the engineer finished breathlessly. Korra blinked rapidly and flushed.

"Oh, okay, that's good. Thank you," she cleared her throat, uncomfortable, "let's go find those files, yeah?" She pulled the other woman to her feet and together they began digging through the Future Industries' archive. Asami didn't release her hand the whole time.


	95. they're both in a restaurant eating lunch alone and the waiter asks them to share a booth because it's busy and they need the room

Korra had to moan as she slurped up her noodles. She'd been waiting all week to satisfy her seaweed noodle craving, and frankly, it was worth it. The food was the perfect consistency and flavor and she was in heaven.

"Excuse me ma'am," she looked up at her waiter, confused, "we are becoming full up and we need this table. Would you mind sharing with someone else?" he asked, wringing his hands. Korra pouted. She didn't really want to move, but there was no way in hell she was giving up her noodles.

"Sure, why not. No, I got it. Just tell me where to go" Bowl of food in hand, she followed the waiter to a booth tucked into a private corner in the back. As promised, it was already occupied by an utterly gorgeous woman.

Her perfect make-up made her emerald eyes look sultry and playful as they examined Korra. She suddenly felt self conscious of her noodles but slid into the booth beside her anyways.

"I want to apologize again for the inconvenience, ladies. Is there anything I can get you?" the waiter asked, bending his back, fully anticipating the need for more apologies. The woman's eyes were locked on Korra's as she answered.

"No thank you, we're fine," she held out her hands to the Avatar, "I'm Asami Sato and you are very pretty" Korra took it and flushed.

"You're also really confident. I'm Korra and I'm really nervous" she laughed. Asami laughed as well and nodded in understanding.

"I did come on a little strong there, didn't I?"

"A little bit, yeah. But that's okay, we all get a little weird when we're trying to flirt"

"And you get nervous?"

"Very"

"Alright then, I will stick to a firm no flirting policy. What are you eating tonight?" Asami asked as she pointed to Korra's bowl.

"Seaweed noodles. Best I've had outside the Southern Water Tribe" the Avatar said proudly. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't the Avatar, are you?" she asked slowly.

"Yup"

"Oh, I might have to go back on that no flirting policy then"

"Why's that?"

"I've had a crush on you for the longest time"

"Oh. Does that mean I'm allowed to flirt with you?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't"


	96. Asami brings Korra to Avatar Korra Park to show her the statue... only to find it's been vandalized by Kuvira supporters

"You’re gonna love it, I promise" Their fingers intertwined, Asami led the way to Avatar Korra Park in order to show her girlfriend the statue she’d built in her honor. Korra giggled happily as she let herself be pulled along.

"I’m sure I will, relax" The park was thankfully empty in the warm early evening and they could already see the statue’s silhouette against the beginnings of a sunset. As they approached, the smile fell from Asami’s face.

"No, what? Who would do this?" she mumbled mostly to herself. The giant Korra was covered with green paint and posters of Kuvira’s face were plastered all over it.

"Well I think it’s pretty obvious who did it" Korra muttered darkly, ripping down the closest poster. Kuvira’s supporters must not have been happy about their fight, even if their prized bulldog had technically won. She whirled back around to Asami, hoping she wasn’t too distraught.

"I’m so sorry, Korra. I didn’t know it’d be like this-"

"Why are you apologizing? You’ve done nothing wrong. This was just a bunch of crazy people, not you" She scooped the engineer into a tight hug and buried her nose in her neck. "I do love it though, thank you"

"I’m glad. I had to go through shockingly few hoops to get it too. I guess since they were already giving me all the roads, they didn’t much care what else I messed up" Asami mumbled into her hair. Korra pulled out of the hug to stand beside her, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Nah, you didn’t mess anything up. The world could do with my face in more places. And you know what, I think I can help fix this" She let go of the engineer and jogged over to the small stream the bisected the park.

She pulled the water upwards and drenched the monument, making sure to reach every single crevasse. The paint and posters immediately began to wilt. She then pulled a metal slat from a nearby bench to scrape off the few bits that were slightly more stubborn. When finished, she replaced the metal and the water and used airbending to dry the large figure.

"There you go. All perfect again" she declared.

"Almost as perfect as the real thing" Asami teased.

"It’s pretty damn close, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. But ya know what? We’re gonna deal with Kuvira just like her posters. And it’s all gonna be okay in the end"


	97. Tangled AU

"No, Zaheer, I love her and I am _done_ doing what you want. I'm the daughter of Chief Tonraq and the Avatar in my own right. I do _not_ have to listen to _you_!" Korra roared, keeping herself between Asami and her former 'father'. Instead of backing away, he took a step closer with a soft smile on his face.

"Korra, you're _my_ daughter. It's okay that you forget that sometimes, it happens. This _girl_ has been filling your head with nonsense-"

"She proved it! Stay away from us" Korra tightened her fists and raised them in front of her face, ready to fight if need be. The smile slipped off Zaheer's face and she felt Asami grip her bicep in fear. She had to restrain from reaching back and grabbing her loose hand.

"If this is the way you want it," he pulled a knife from his boot, "then you're going to have to be punished" Korra never say him move. One second he was narrowing his eyes at her, feet away, the next, he was clutching her by the hair.

"Korra!" Asami called out. Korra shifted her head through the pain of his grip and saw that he had backed the other girl against the wall, knife to her throat.

"She is staying with me. You must leave and never speak of this again. She will remain safe as long as she is left here. I will kill her if you ever return" he promised.

"I will _not_ -"

"You will. If you truly love her," he chuckled at the thought, "then you will want her safe, no matter what" Asami green eyes flitted to hers, terrified. Korra couldn't listen any longer. She wouldn't let Asami make such a stupid promise. Zaheer always had a knife in each boot and the one that still had one was closest to her.

Knowing she would only have one shot, she dug her hand in - her heart lurched when her fingers closed around the hilt - and pulled it out. She gave him no time to react. She brought the blade up to where his fist tangled in her hair and cut. Zaheer let out a panicked shriek.

"No! _No!_ How could you do that?!" He dropped the knife in his hysteria and mumbled to himself, bringing the loose hair to his face. Asami dove to the floor and swept Korra into a defensive hug, watching the man fearfully.

Then the inexplicable happened. Zaheer turned to dust in front of them.

The pair stared into the space he'd been moments ago in disbelief. Yeah, Korra's hair had been magic and glow-y, but a whole man just _withering away_?

"You saw that right?" Asami mumbled. Not trusting her vocal chords, Korra nodded. The green eyed girl tackled her in an embrace.

"You're free" she whispered, peppering Korra's face with kisses.

"Seems that way, yeah"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe go see my parents? Not leave a bed with you for a week?"

"Both are very valid options"

"Oh good, I'm glad you think so"


	98. korra is dared to text the 13th person in her contacts "i've always loved you," and it turns out it's asami

Bolin tapped his chin, his mind running over the options of what he could dare Korra to do. Kiss Mako? They’d both kill him. Literally. Run outside naked? She’d probably do it, but there were bound to be pictures and that would end up in his murder. He could- _oh_. He snapped his fingers.

"Okay, I dare you to text the 13th person in your contacts that you’ve always loved them" he announced, entirely too pleased with himself. Korra paled.

"Bo, that’s Asami, I can’t do it, please choose something else" she pleaded. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I know. And I also know that you’ve had the hots for her since you first saw her _three years ago_ ,” he held up his fingers for emphasis, “do it or you lose” Face drawn, Korra wrestled her phone from her pocket and her fingers flicked over the screen.

When she finished, she held up the evidence up to his face. He grinned like the mouse that got the cheese and she placed the phone on the floor between them, waiting for a response. It was barely a full minute before it buzzed loudly on the floor.

Korra scooped it up, her eyes glued forward. Bolin raised his eyebrows, waiting to be filled in. Instead, his friend just swallowed loudly and texted back, fingers flying.

"Well?" he asked, mildly irritated. Again, Korra ignored him in favor of her phone, texting vigorously. For the next few minutes, the only sound was Korra’s shaky breathing and her thumbs tapping her phone.

"Korra. What did she say?" Bolin demanded, patience expended. She looked up, her face vaguely resembling that of a gazelledeer caught in headlights. She had forgotten he was there.

"She, uh, felt the same," she mumbled, "she’s checking her schedule so we can go on a date" Her face flushed a deep shade of red. Bolin threw his arms in the air.

"Are you kidding me?! I set up the best relationship in the world! Get me on Oprah!" he shouted, getting to his feet in his excitement. Korra flushed deeper.

"What are you talking about?! It’s just a date!"

"Y’all are gonna frick!"

"Bolin!"


	99. saw their number graffitied on a toilet stall au

Asami coughed uncomfortably into her hand. Public bathrooms always skeeved her out, but as her body dictated what she did and didn’t need, she ended up there anyway. The walls of the stall were covered in crude doodles and oddly thoughtful sayings.

And a phone number.

Asami stared at it. There no ‘call for a good time’ or ‘Aya is a slut, call her’. Just a number. It had the same area code as her own indicating the person was from the area. She dug out her phone and added the number to her contacts for later. It wouldn’t do for a business woman to call a stranger from the toilet. She had an interview to conduct in twenty minutes anyway.

Once the number was safely saved, she finished up in the bathroom and walked confidently back to her office. She seated herself at her large desk and double checked the applicant’s papers. A woman by the name of Korra wanted a position that, frankly, she was a little under-qualified for, however, her references had been astounding, so she thought she’d go on the safe side and at least see what she was like in person before making a decision.

The clock on the wall told her that she had fifteen minutes before she had to be a CEO, so she took out her phone and pressed the dial button on the bathroom number. It rang twice before the person picked up.

"Hello?" a woman answered hesitantly. It sounded like she was running in a city, out of breath with the sounds of cars and people in the background. Asami was suddenly unsure what to say.

"Uh, hi. Your number was written on a bathroom wall" she said, trying not to sound to awkward about it. The woman groaned.

"Yeah, my friend Opal keeps doing that. She thinks it’s funny. Why’d you call, anyway? Excuse me" She grumbled the last part away from the phone. Someone had probably bumped into her.

"Honestly, I don’t really know. I have some time to kill, so I thought I’d see what it turned up" Asami admitted. The girl laughed.

"Well this is certainly a strange way to kill time. Anyway, I have to go. I have a job interview in like, _shit_ \- five minutes. You can save me in your phone as Korra if you want, but it was really nice to meet you, bye!” She didn’t give Asami time to reply, but the CEO wasn’t sure what she would have said anyway.

A woman named Korra who had an interview in five minutes? She glanced back down at the resume. It had to be a coincidence. Who was she kidding, she just talked to her applicant. With a frown, she saved the number under Korra’s name and placed her phone in a drawer.

Eventually, her secretary notified her of the Korra’s arrival and led her in. Asami stood in greeting and almost felt her knees give out. Korra was devastatingly gorgeous. Her bright blue eyes, megawatt smile, warm (probably) skin, and fit body made for a terrifying combination. She held out a hand.

"Hi, I’m Korra, it’s nice to meet you"

Oh dear.


	100. We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100

Korra scratched her head for the third time in the last ten minutes. Why did she register for Geology? Everyone said it was easy except for the one professor and who did she end up with? That one professor. So naturally nothing made sense.

The girl at the opposite end of the table had been working diligently on a paper for the last hour and it looked like she was almost done by the way her fingers never stopped tapping against her laptop keys. Korra had been sneaking glances at her since she sat down.

She was terribly good-looking (that jawline was crazy, and those _eyes_ ) and that made Geology so much less interesting. Distracting, the whole thing.

With a sigh, she scowled back down at her book. The sound of soft pants and grounds broke the library's silence. There was a pause in the girl's tapping and they both looked up, making eye contact. A loud moan caused them both to flush. A couple was _definitely_ having sex a few bookshelves down.

Korra blinked a few times and tried to focus on her reading again. Her ears burned with each new sound and it was impossible to get anything done.

"Do you want to go get coffee?" Korra's head snapped up. The girl at the end of the table's face was pinker than hers but she was pretending not to notice.

"Yeah, definitely" Korra answered. They hastily shoved their things into their bags and shuffled out of the library at top speed. The nearest cafe was thankfully only a building away and Korra chivalrously held the door open. The girl blushed for an entirely new reason and bashfully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

In line, the girl ordered first (blackberry mohito tea lemonade) and told the cashier that her name was Asami. _Asami_. That was a nice name. Korra ordered a plain coffee but as she took out her wallet the cashier waved her off.

"Your friend already paid for you" he said, pointing a thumb to Asami who stood on the other side of the room, waiting for her order. She mumbled a thank you and joined her in waiting.

"Thanks by the way. For the drink and getting me out of there" she chuckled. Asami smiled.

"No worries. You would have done the same if you thought of it" Her drink was called and she found a seat with it close to Korra, whose own drink wasn't far behind. Once seated she sighed, letting the coffee warm her hands.

"So what were you working on before you were so rudely interrupted?" she asked genially.

"My engineering thesis actually. I was almost done too. It's been eating away my social life for months" Asami groaned with a sip from her cup.

"What, no time to meet anyone? Wow, I'm glad my major doesn't require that" Korra chuckled.

"I don't know, I think I managed to meet someone" Korra met her gaze over her cup. Understanding dawned on her and she flushed for the second time that day.


	101. I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?

Korra wanted to die. Well, not _really_ , but she wasn’t enjoying her current situation. She was late for her class and the test she would be taking in the class was one of the most important in her college career and she was 90% sure she was going to fail it. It was to be expected really.

The only bright side was the weather. The sun was bright and warm and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. On any other day Korra would be out absorbing the heat with Bolin and Mako, maybe even Opal (she was always busy). It made the run to campus easier from her downtown apartment.

She was so focused on her impending doom that she didn’t look both ways when she ran across the street. She had taken three steps before a motorcycle collided with her, sending her sprawling in pain over the pavement. The immediate pain in her arm assured her that it was broken. A sudden hand on her shoulder drew her attention.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry. I didn’t even see you. Are you okay? How’s your arm?" For a moment, Korra forgot the pain in her arm. The person who hit her was dripping with beauty. It was unfair. How could she be angry at her when she looked like _that_?

"I’m fine"

"Are you sure? Is your arm always that color?" Korra looked at her arm, surprised to see that it was already turning an alarming shade of purple.

"Uh, actually, it’s probably broken but I’m running late to my class and I can’t miss this test so let’s just pretend it always looks like this" The girl’s eyes widened.

"What? I really don’t think that’s a good idea" Korra laughed and pushed herself to a standing position.

"It isn’t. But I don’t really have a choice right now. If you drive me to my class, we can call it even" she offered, gesturing to the girl’s bike. The girl was understandably confused and fixed Korra with a nervous stare.

"I would much rather drive you to the hospital"

"I know, but you’re driving me to class instead" Grudgingly, she gave in. Because of her speedy and skillful maneuvers, Korra barreled into her classroom just as the professor began handing out the scantron sheets. He glared at her as he handed her one. It was nearly forty minutes later that she tumbled back out of the building after completing her test. She was surprised to see the motorbike girl leaning against her ride beside the curb.

"How’d it go?" she asked genially. Korra blinked.

"Pretty good. I don’t think I failed it" The girl nodded and pushed off her bike, holding out a hand.

"I’m Asami. I’m sorry for running you over and I would very much like to take you to the hospital now"

"Jeez, you’re really intent on this whole medical attention thing"

"What can I say? I like to take care of the cute girls I run over"

"Okay, I can deal with that. Let’s go"


	102. Asami is a rich, lonely businesswoman who moves into an ancient mansion with the intent of fixing it up. Korra is the ghost who has haunted the mansion in solitude after dying a violent death several hundred years ago.

Asami stared upwards at the house’s vaulted ceilings, painted with intricate myths and legends. The ceiling had been one of the determining factors of her purchase. The colors were shockingly vibrant and expressive despite at least thirty years of neglect.

The mansion had been passed from owner to owner for a period of ten years between eight different people after the old couple who had been living there for fifty years died. Then there was nothing. There had been rumors of a ghost in the house but Asami didn’t believe it. She had never been superstitious and she wasn’t about to start now.

She was a businesswoman. She didn’t have time to be superstitious. But she was lonely too. The price of being so successful meant that her social life suffered and her friends missed her. But there was nothing for it. So many the occasional feeling of not being alone in the house would be good.

She roamed around the house, taking mental notes of all the things that needed to be fixed. She paused in an upstairs room, 91% sure she’d just heard a voice from another room.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly. Asami knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to advertise her position to an unknown assailant, but she was hoping that she was only hearing things.

"Oh, hey! I didn’t know someone else had bought the place" Asami jumped as the voice floated from behind her. She whirled around, her hands balled into fists, legs in a fighting stance. Her posture faltered when she could sight of her intruder.

The girl was see-through. There was no other way to describe it.

Her hair was tied up into ponytails and her lips parted in an infectious grin below blazing eyes.

"I’m Korra. Who are you? Do you plan on staying long?" She was floating in the air. Asami blinked in an effort to dispel the image. She had to be seeing things.

"I’m Asami" she mumbled, unsure of what to do. Korra floated upside down for a moment before righting herself in front of the house’s new owner.

"Well it’s an honor to meet you, miss Asami. Now just so you’re aware. Yes, I am dead. I had a rather unfortunate run-in with a Sato-mobile ninety years ago. But that whole ‘unfinished business’ thing still holds true, so here I am" she explained with a relaxed shrug.

"My family invented the Sato-mobile" Asami was pretty sure that she was shell-shocked so whatever came out of her mouth was completely beyond her control. Korra grinned even wider and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Great! Maybe you can teach me how they work! Nearly a hundred years later and I’ve still got no clue" she laughed and made to leave the room but stopped in the doorway, "I just, uh, is this okay with you? I can’t leave the house and it’s kinda lonely here, but if it freaks you out too much to share a house with a dead girl, that’s understandable too" Her shoulders slumped in anticipation.

Asami stared at her. She was only just beginning to absorb the situation. She would have a housemate who was a ghost. What could really go wrong there?

"No, it’s okay. I get pretty lonely too"

"Seriously, you’ll stay?"

"Unless you start breaking things"

"I won’t break a thing, I promise"


	103. Korra finds Asami's lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra offers to help her friend asami unbox her stuff after she moves to a new place. asami assigns korra to a box, and then leaves to unpack some kitchen utensils. unbeknownst to asami, that box is the one full of her lingerie.

"If you just want to unpack these for me you’ll be saving me like, two hours" Asami sighed, gesturing to three boxes in her new bedroom. Korra shot her a mock salute and settled down on the floor beside them. Asami left the room to bring more boxes in from the truck outside.

Korra pulled one of the smaller boxes closer to herself and the dresser and opened it. Inside was a maelstrom of colors in the form of nicely folded shirts. She set about stacking them neatly inside the dresser, organizing them by their color.

The next box was much the same with a few skirts that Korra remembered seeing on a few of their nights out. She pulled over the last box, expecting much of the same but stopped when it wasn’t.

The mess of lingerie was just as colorful as the rest of her clothes only infinitely more lacy. Korra reached in and picked up a set of scarlet panties that were nearly see-through. She imagined Asami in them, sauntering towards her lover on the bed, eyes glinting in dim light-

Korra swallowed thickly, agonizingly turned on.

"How’s it going in there?" Asami’s voice asked from the next room. Korra worked her mouth in an attempt to answer, but the words were stuck in her throat. "Are you okay?" Asami stuck her head in the doorway and froze at the sight of her friend holding up a pair of her unmentionables. She flushed.

"I can’t just uh put these back if you want, pretend I never saw it"

"That would be um, really good of you" Slowly, the lingerie was lowered into the box.

"I’m just cuious-" Asami knew whatever was coming next would not be comfortable, "-do you actually wear these when you, ya know, _do it_?” Korra asked, her face turning red. Yep. That was pretty uncomfortable.

"Sometimes, it depends"

"On what?"

"If I know it’s going to happen before I go out, if I want to seem really put together, if I really like the person, I don’t know"

"If it were me?" Oh no. Korra really hadn’t meant to let that slip. Her monster crush was usually kept pretty well under wraps, but the lingerie had her off kilter. Asami gave her an odd look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Probably not that pair, I’d more likely go for this" She crossed the room and knelt before the box and rummaged around it for a moment before pulling out a bra, an emerald green that matched her eyes, accented with black as dark as her hair. Korra’s eyes widened and her cheeks darkened.

"Yeah okay, I could go for that"


	104. ghost/businesswoman AU pt 2: Korra deals with the complications of falling in love with somebody alive, and the heartache of knowing she'll never have her

Korra rested her cheek on her fist and sighed. Asami was adjusting the fine parts of a machine on the table between them, narrating her process. It was quiet moments like these that made Korra realize that she was in love with Asami.

It was horribly inconvenient really, being dead. It was actually the first time since she died that she was was actually upset about it. When she was younger, she had often worried about finding a significant other, but her mother had said to just be patient.

If she had known that she had to wait _ninety years_ to fall in love for the first time, well, that might have changed things.

She loved watching Asami get into things. Her voice would get rushed and her eyes would light up. Watching her would always choke Korra up.

"I love you so much" she sighed. Asami stopped mid-word and blinked at her owlishly.

"You what?" The words Korra muttered sank into her head. She straightened in her seat, flustered, and started babbling as her last line of defense.

"I love glue so much. Such a wonderful invention. Who thought of that? I mean really? When Elmer’s Glue came out in 1947 I was like _whoa_ that’s amazing. It can do anything-“

"Korra"

"-and then there’s wood glue, and superglue, and hot glue guns. One lady who lived here was really fond of that-"

"Korra"

"-I don’t understand how some people hate it. Like, I know duct tape is equally as amazing but-"

“ _Korra_. Stop” Asami’s authoritative voice cut through her tirade. The silence following was thick and oppressive as Korra’s eyes wandered around the room, anywhere but at Asami. “Do you really mean that?” the green eyed woman asked, her voice clearly nervous.

Korra gave a jerky nod and was thankful that her lack of body prevented her from seeing a blush of any kind. That would have been too much.

"Look, I know it’s weird, but I won’t bring it up and I’ll try not to talk without thinking again" she mumbled.

"Do you know what this is that I’m working on right now?" Korra was wrong-footed. She’d spaced out during Asami’s explanation and had no idea how to answer.

"Er, no"

"Well I’m not really surprised, but it’s a machine to make you human again" Korra stared at her.

"What, _really_?”

"Yeah, I mean, it’s weird to tell people that the best friend you’ve ever had is a ghost, so I figured I’d do something about it"

"You are incredible"


	105. Korra is carving a bethroral necklace for Asami

"Dad?" Tonraq laid his papers back down on his desk and looked up, finding his daughter standing in the doorway, her eyes downcast and her cheeks tinged pink. He frowned. It wasn’t a common occurrence to see her nervous anymore, now that she had healed herself from Zaheer’s poison, so whatever was going through her mind was important.

"Korra, is something wrong?" He stood from his chair. Korra shook her head and forced an awkward smile.

"No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to ask you something" Tonrag felt his panic recede and he sighed.

"Ask anything"

"How did you propose to mom?" The weight of the conversation fell onto his shoulders. He knew what this was about. Korra and Asami had been dating solidly for two years and at a recent dinner someone had made a comment about marriage in jest. From across the table her saw the wheels in his daughter’s head begin to turn.

"Your mother proposed to me," he tapped the beads around his neck, "I was an immigrant so I wasn’t exactly allowed to claim a woman as my own, even if she did love me. It was adorable how nervous about it she was" He chuckled at the memory of his wife presenting him with the betrothal necklace.

"So you’re telling me I should ask mom for help"

"That’s probably for the best"

"Right" Korra’s shoulders slumped and she headed back out of the room.

"Korra!" She stopped. "It’s for Asami, right?" She flushed.

"Yeah" Her answer was quiet and embarrassed. Tonraq couldn’t help but laugh. His daughter the Avatar embarrassed about falling in love.

"You know she’ll love whatever you make, right?" he asked, hoping to reassure her. A smile crept across her face.

"I know, it’s just, I’m offering to spend the rest of my life with someone. It’s a little scary" Korra admitted.

"It’ll be worth it, I promise" She nodded in agreement and went to find her mother. Once she was out of earshot Tonraq sighed and flopped back into his chair. "When did I get so old?"


	106. Korra is Asami's slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> years, years ago. korra as a slave for the sato mansion, where hiroshi and his wife are one of the biggest families in the town. asami is their lovely daughter, and they got her a slave for her birthday, but she doesn't want her to be just a slave.

Hiroshi Sato grinned and pulled his daughter into a warm hug.  
  
"Asami, you are finally eighteen. Happy birthday my dear" Asami couldn’t restrain her grin and held her father’s hand.  
  
"Thank you. Does this mean I can finally go into the family business?" she asked hopefully. He laughed and gave her shoulder a pat, amused by his daughter’s passion.  
  
"I’ll think about it," he lied, "but I do have a birthday gift for my favorite girl!" He turned around and gestured for a slave to bring in her gift. The girl they brought in was dark skinned and muscular. Her bright blue eye shown in defiance as she glared at Hiroshi and flared her nostrils in obvious rage. Asami stared at her in disbelief.

"You got me…a slave…" she trailed off. Her gaze swiveled to her father and narrowed. He grinned proudly, not picking up on her displeasure.

"Yes! She was the most fit one of the most recent shipment and she’s around your age, so you will have her for as long as you want her" he explained, walking around the girl with inspecting eyes.

"What in the world made you think I would want a _slave_? I advocate against it at every opportunity! She’s my age? You didn’t think to picture me in her place?! Her family must be worried!” she raged, her hands looping up and down as she did. Hiroshi stopped walking and stared at her as if he’d never seen her before.

"What  do I care about her _family_? I bought her. Now go to your room, I will not be spoken to like this. And you, go with her” The slave followed Asami through the massive house quietly, her footsteps not making a single sound.

Once to her room, Asami slammed the door shut behind them and immediately tangled her hands in her hair, forcing herself not to cry out in frustration. The slave stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Okay, I’m going to set you free. It’s ridiculous that he bought you and I’m so sorry abut everything" In a few long strides Asami was pulling open the drawers of her desk, searching for a pen and her official paper. She wrote out a quick note with a flourish of her signature. "What’s your name?" she asked, turning to the girl.

"Korra" Asami nodded and filled the name into the space she’s left open. "You know, I think if I had to be a slave, you wouldn’t be such a bad master" Korra mumbled. Asami stopped and turned to really look at her. She didn’t look like the kind of person to submit to any person’s will. The fading bruise on her cheek proved the theory.

"Why do you say that?" Korra shrugged.

"Because the people who disapprove of slaves treat them like humans, don’t they?"

"Then how about a friend? If you ever need me, you know where to find me" Asami held out the freedom note and Korra took it with a smile.

"A friend then. That wouldn’t be so bad. I’ll see you around, friend"

"Good luck getting home, friend"


	107. Korra's a ghost PT3

"So I just, what, float in?" Korra asked, uneasy. Asami flitted around the controls, double, triple, and quadruple checking everything. This was not the time for mistakes.

"Yup. And there’s a robe by the door for when you come out" She flicked a switch, sending the machine roaring to life. Korra scowled and shot her an apprehensive look.

"You seem pretty sure of all this" Asami flicked another switch and straightened up to look her in the eye.

"If you don’t want to do this-"

"That’s not what I said-"

"That’s what it sounds like" Korra growled and looked away.

"I’m just nervous is all. The fact that I might be alive again after being dead for ninety years is a bit daunting. Give me some leeway here" she admitted. Asami’s green eyes were filled with concern as she came to stand before the ghost.

"If you want to wait, that’s fine. You’re allowed to be nervous" Her hand reached up to settle on Korra’s shoulder as some form of reassurance, but she remembered her lack of permanence halfway there and dropped it.

"No, it’s fine. No time like the present" she said lightly. With a final jerky nod, the two moved to their stations, Korra in the large machine and Asami to the controls.

"Ready, Korra? Three, two, one, initiate!" Asami slammed down the lever and the machine became a whir of activity. She could hear the parts and gears that she designed and put together in action for the first time. A full thirty seconds later, she powered the machine down slowly.

She watched the door, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. She hadn’t heard the house’s other resident since she’d gone in and that wasn’t necessarily a good sign. She gulped and bit her lip.

"Korra? How are you doing in there?" she called out. Her steps towards the door were slow and cautious. She called out the name again as she pulled the door open. The woman on the floor - while naked - was just as beautiful as she expected her to be, dark-skinned and toned, The shockingly blue eyes were a nice surprise. Korra looked up at her with a toothy grin.

"Hey. I would totally get up on my own but I seem to be a little out of practice on that front. Mind helping?" Blushing, Asami bent over to help her to her feet. She pulled Korra’s arm around her neck and pretended not to feel her body pressing against hers. Korra laughed suddenly, startling Asami.

"What is it?"

"We’re touching. How funny is that?"


	108. Korra's a ghost PT4

"Asami?" Korra’s voice rang out through the mansion’s upstairs. Asami lifted her head from her book (she hadn’t been able to finish one since she’d moved in).  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I might have forgotten that I can’t fly or go through things and now I’m stuck" Curious as to how that could possibly have happened, Asami set down her book and followed Korra’s voice to the house’s library. Korra’s arm was wedged awkwardly in the top shelf, her fingers curled around a book. Her friend gave her a bright smile.  
  
"I’d really like to know how you did that" She gripped Korra around the middle and lifted her enough that she could pull her arm out of the shelf and set her carefully back onto the floor. Only with her feet firmly back down did she realize how close they were. Asami was only inches away. Any closer and they’d be-

"We never did talk about that thing you said, did we?" Asami whispered softly, her eyes roaming Korra’s face. The reformed ghost felt the unfamiliar feeling of a blush creep across her face. She felt horribly out of practice.

"Which thing? Because I say a lot of things. Remember that time I gave you the whole history of modern paper? Because I do-"

"Korra" Asami sighed.

"-and then there was that time I recounted the president’s assassination. I was already dead when that happened but the lady who had just left already paid the TV bill so I saw it on the news-"

“ _Korra_ ”

"-which was really weird because I couldn’t actually turn the TV on so she must have ran out of the house so quick that she forgot hm-" Asami interrupted her rambling with a firm kiss. After the initial shock, Korra melted into it, her hands coming to rest around Asami’s waist, the business woman’s tangling in her newly cut hair.

The soft thud of her book hitting the ground barely even registered when Asami did something with her tongue that mean her knees weak. As first kisses went, this one wasn’t so bad. When they pulled apart, she buried her face in Asami’s neck which was perfect for her height.

"I feel like I used to"

"How do you mean?"

"Like I’m floating"


	109. Korra wants to propose to Asami, while Asami is trying to do the exact same thing

Did you know that I hate the word "necklace"? No real reason, just don't like the sounds.

~~~

Korra fiddled impatiently with the betrothal necklace in her pocket. She'd finished it's construction barely an hour ago and she couldn't stand to wait any longer. The possibility that Asami would reject her was nearly nonexistant, but no matter how many times she reminded herself of that, her nerves refused to be calm. It was a terrifying thing - asking someone to stay with you until one or both of you were dead.

She jumped to her feet when the front door rattled open, Asami rushing through it. She blinked in surprise at the sight of Korra and rushed over to her.

"I need to ask you something" they announced simultaneously. Just as in synch, they blushed and averted their eyes.

"Uh, you go first" Korra insisted with a scratch to the back of her head. Asami cleared her throat and plowed on.

"Okay, so we've been dating for three years and best friends for five years before. You are the person I absolutely rely on most and you're always there for me through everything and I am completely in love with you" Korra narrowed her eyes. Was this going where she thought it was?

"Wait, wait. You aren't proposing are you? You're not allowed to do that" Asami raised an eyebrow at her, incredulous.

"And why not?"

"Because that's what I was going to do!" Korra pulled the betrothal necklace from her pocket. She held it up for Asami to see and was gratified by the shock in her eyes.

"You were going to propose to _me_?"

"Of course! What idiot wouldn't?! I've had random guys on the street come up to me and ask if they can marry you. Why wouldn't _I_ , your girlfriend of three years, not want to marry you?"

"So we should get married"

"Yeah, looks that way"

"Can I wear that?"

"Well I certainly wasn't going to give it to the bum down the street"


	110. going away to war au

Asami traced the callouses of Korra’s rough hands slowly, feeling the intimate mountains and valleys of her knuckles and palms. She had to memorize them as she wouldn’t feel them for a while.

"I hate this"

"I know" was Korra’s answer. After Kuvira’s defeat, a civil war broke out in the Earth Kingdom and Korra’s duty as the Avatar called her to help sort it out. But it was dangerous. Both sides had already lost hundreds of fighters and the fighting was only getting more vicious by the day.

"I’m coming with you"

"No you’re not. You have a company to run and I won’t have you getting hurt out there"

"But it’s okay for you?" Korra smiled sadly.

"Occupational hazard" Asami’s eyes narrowed to slits.

"That’s not exactly how it works"

"Yeah it is. I was _literally_ born for this” Asami growled and pulled her into a suffocating hug. Korra wrapped her arms just as tightly around her, feeling her ribs expand and compact with her labored breathing. The breaths became shallow and she felt tears, hot and wet against her neck.

"I’m going to come back. And when I do, we’re not going to leave your bed for a solid two weeks. I don’t care what any world leader wants, okay? Doesn’t that sound good?" she whispered soothingly into the taller woman’s ear. She felt a minute nod against her shoulder.

"If you die, I’m going to bring you back to life and kill you again"

"That’s totally fair"

"Nothing else is"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I know"


	111. I hired you off craigslist to be my date for a wedding’ AU

Asami tapped her foot and checked her watch again. Her “date” was late. Okay, only by two minutes, but she had _stressed_ being on time. She was a business woman, and she did not make a habit of being late.

She cast a look back and forth down her street again in the vain hope that they would  be jogging towards her. She flinched when a car screeched to a halt in front of her. A girl hopped out of the passenger door.

"Thanks, Bo. I’ll text you later" She slammed the door shut and whirled around to face Asami, lopsided grin on her face, which frankly was stunning. The businesswoman stared at her, wrong footed. She hadn’t expected the person who answered her ad to be so pretty, gorgeous even.

"Er, hi, are you Korra?"

"Yup, and you’re Asami?" She nodded. "So what’s the plan?" Distracted by the girl’s dazzling blue eyes, she fumbled with her phone as she tried to slide it open. Korra laughed and gently took it from her hands to slide it open for her. When she handed it back, their fingers brushed, sending Asami into a blushing rage.

"So ah, just pretend to be my girlfriend for the night, Here’s a few key details that you might want to know, family, best friend, stuff like that" She handed Korra the phone again and watched her bright eyes dance over the screen, absorbing the information.

Hand in hand, the walked into the party together. The whole night felt too easy. Korra was absolutely perfect to an almost terrifying degree. Asami started to wonder if Korra really _was_ her girlfriend at one point. The warm hand at the small of her back was comforting, as were the soft smiles occasionally sent her way.

It was overwhelming.

Eventually, Asami pulled them to a balcony to get away from the crowds for a moment and breathed in the night air.

"So, this might sound totally out of line and kind of weird, but would you want to go on an actual date sometime? You know, where we’re not pretending to be dating already" Asami laughed and leaned against the balcony.

"That could be fun"

"Hell, I won’t even charge you for this, I’m having such a blast"

"A ‘blast’? Really?"

"A real hoot of a time"

"Maybe even a riot?"

"Definitely a riot"


	112. My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me

Asami wasn’t usually one to get swept up in people - she ran a business, she couldn’t - but this girl was certainly doing a number on her.

Opal had been complaining all week about how Asami barely even had a social life any longer and dragged her to her friend’s party. She’d leaned awkwardly against a wall with her drink until this girl - Korra - came up to her and started talking.

She’d been confused at first (who was this person randomly talking to her?) but then she’d spotted the faint blush on her cheeks and realized that she was trying to hit on her. Amused and interested, Asami started contributing to the conversation, and slowly, Korra relaxed.

"And she just _let you go_?” Asami gaped.

"Well she didn’t really want to, but if you’ve got a councilman asking you to, she really didn’t have much leverage"

"Does she hate you? She can’t like anyone who’s escaped her clutches" Korra laughed and shrugged.

"I don’t know, I think she’s grown kind of fond of me, not that she’d ever admit it. If you asked her, she’d probably say that she thinks about beating my head in at least three times a day" Asami laughed, captivated. She decided right then that if Korra asked, she’d go home with her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the movement of a familiar spikey head of hair. The laughter died in her mouth and she ducked her head to avoid being seen. It was too late, Mako was already navigating the crowd to get to her. Korra frowned with concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, touching her shoulder comfortingly.

"My ex is headed this way and I really don’t want to talk to him" A bad, _bad_ idea sprang into her mind. “I’m so sorry for this” She wound an arm around Korra’s neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. The shorter girl was stiff from surprise, but went along with it a second later, her drink-less hand gripping Asami’s waist tightly.

The world narrowed down to the space between them and their contact. Korra gave as good as she got and not for their first time, Asami wanted to know if she was the same in bed. They parted for air, but didn’t make an effort to really give each other space.

"Do you think he’s gone?" Asami didn’t even look.

"Yeah, I think he’s still coming. We should keep doing this" She liked tasting Korra’s amused grin.


	113. Dating KorraSami who are nervous about sharing a bed for the first time

Korra was pretty sure that she was brushing her teeth so hard that there would be blood when she finally spat into the sink. At this point, denying her nerves would be useless. It was fairly obvious that the thought of actually sharing a bed with Asami for the first time was terrifying to her.

By all rights it shouldn’t be. They’d taken naps together on sofas and read together in beds, so really this would just be combining the two, but for some reason it felt like a big step. A knock on the door broke her line of thought.

"Korra? Are you okay in there?" Asami called through the door.The Avatar spat into the sink (she was proven correct).

"Yeah, I’m fine, just finishing up. I’ll be out in a second" she replied, filling a glass of water. She gargled a mouthful of it and chugged the rest. After a slow deep breath, she opened the door to the bedroom. Asami was already tucked into bed, scribbling some last minute thoughts in a pocket notebook.

Korra slid beneath the covers next to her and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. The engineer finished writing and set her notebook on her own nightstand and turned off the corresponding lamp. She pressed her body against the length of Korra’s, her head on her shoulder and her arm over her stomach.

The Avatar was struggling. _Really_ struggling. Her heart was beating nearly out of her chest and the worst part was that she knew how irrational she was being. She squeezed her fist closed repeatedly in an attempt to calm herself.

"Korra" She froze.

"Yes?"

"Why are you nervous" She pressed a hand to her face, embarrassed at being caught.

"I don’t know. There is literally no reason for it" Asami propped herself up to get a better look at her face, even through the dark.

"If you aren’t ready for this-"

"No, I am! I don’t know what’s wrong with me" For a few moments there was only the sound of breathing. Then Asami was suddenly straddling her hips and leaning low over her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Korra’s tongue flopped uselessly a few moments before she finally got it under her control.

"I mean- if you want" A devilish smile slipped over Asami’s lips.

"Well hold on to your hat, miss Avatar" she warned with a wet kiss to Korra’s neck.

Needless to say, she slept well that night.


	114. Korra finds Asami's lingerie Pt. 2

"Yeah okay, I could go for that" Korra mumbled, her eyes large and unblinking. The corners of Asami’s lips quirked upwards.

"So you like it?" she teased. Her friend’s head gave a bizarre jerk that was likely meant to be a nod.

"Would um, like to model it, maybe?" The suggestion was quiet and unsure; Asami found it highly endearing.

"Sure, but I’ll need these too" Her hand dove back into the box and quickly found the matching pair of panties. Korra’s face colored further.

"Oh, okay, yeah, that makes sense" Asami stood up slowly, intending to give Korra as much of a show as she could. She strutted to the bathroom knowing full well that blue eyes were trained on her as she did. She shrugged out of her clothes and pulled on the lingerie as quickly as she physically could and prayed that when she stepped back outside Korra would still be just as interested.

What was she even doing? She was putting on lingerie for her _best friend_. Admittedly, it was Korra who’d asked her to, but until then, there had never been any interactions that weren’t platonic. Although, there was that time where Korra had pretended to be her girlfriend to derail a creepy guy and kissed her to cement the story. The kiss might have been a little more intense than they’d expected, if the lingering looks afterwards were anything to go by.

Refusing to let herself think on it anymore, she opened the door. Korra was standing startlingly close to the door, her face set in determination. They stood there awkwardly in the space of the doorway, staring at each other.

"Okay, I wanted to say this before I completely lost my confidence. I am stupidly in love with you and have been for a while so the fact that you just put on _incredible_ lingerie for _me_ is giving me a little hope that you might feel the same and _god_ , this is very distracting-” Asami surged forward, cutting her off with her lips.

The kiss was hungry and slow from months of pent up emotions. Asami pushed Korra up against the wall, her hips pressing forward.

"So I’m guessing this is okay with you?" Korra mumbled between kisses.

"Yes obviously"

"Oh good"


	115. Asami is upset because Korra doesn't make enough time for her

Asami sighed and Korra frowned. If she sighed one more time, she was going to- oh man.

"What is it?" she deadpanned, patience dripping away as she put down the Earth Kingdom reports she’d been trying to read.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep sighing. That was like the twentieth time in the past minute"

"Oh, really? I didn’t even notice, I’m sorry" Asami went back to frowning at her own company reports.

"No, something’s wrong and you have to tell me" Korra stated, turning on the couch to better face the other woman. Asami sighed again and put down her papers. She moved to mirror Korra’s position on the sofa.

"It’s just, I’m feeling a little neglected lately is all. You leave for months at a time and forget to send letters and when you come home you do an awful lot of sleeping. I just wish you made a little more time for me" she explained, her voice quiet. Korra frowned even deeper.

"I told you from the beginning that you might end up disappointed by me and I’ll say it again. It’s never going to be easy being with me. Being in love with me isn’t going to be enough"

"I know, I’d never ask you not to do your job. You were the Avatar before you ever met me. I knew what I was getting into, that’s not changed" Asami rushed to assure her. Korra’s eyebrows knit together, confused.

"Then, what can I do?"

"Well you can try to remember to write when you’re away. I do get worried about you, you know" Korra blushed and looked down at her lap.

"No, I deserve that"

"At least you know it. But maybe take a nap with me next time you feel like you’re about to drop"

"I can do that"

"Good. Thank you"


	116. Korra has some scars from her various battles, and Asami will lay in bed with her chatting and absently tracing them with her fingers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent to Sato-Mobile

"Hm, first crush?"

"This girl who used to sometimes come to the compound. I liked her hands. Who was yours?"

"The son of one of my father’s business partners. He was my first kiss too. Turned out he was a bit of an ass though" Korra laughed and rested her hand on Asami’s hip. They had a ritual of post-sex questionnaires where they asked each other anything and everything they ever wanted to know. The couple lay on their sides facing one another in the quiet of Asami’s apartment.

"Why did he turn out to be an ass?" Korra asked.

"Caught him kissing another girl at some gala or something"

"Didn’t know what he was giving up, did he?"

"Well he would have lost me anyway the second I laid eyes on you" Asami reached out and gently began tracing scars over the Avatar’s arms and shoulders.

"Was it really that sudden for you?" Korra wondered. The engineer shrugged, then nodded.

"Pretty much. I don’t think I knew it at the time, but I knew that there was something about you and I couldn’t let you go without a fight, even if I was dating Mako" Her girlfriend made a face as if she were smelling rotten eggs and leaned into the light touch across her shoulders.

"Please don’t bring up Mako when we’re in bed together. I don’t think I can handle that" she pleaded. Laughter burst unexpectedly from Asami and she moved herself closer to the other body. In the following moments of silence, her fingers drew invisible road maps and building structures against the warm criss-crossed skin. Korra hummed in approval.

"That feels nice" Asami smiled and tapped a burn on the inside of her upper bicep.

"How’d you get this one?"

"One of my first waterbending lessons didn’t exactly go as planned. I got angry and started firebending"

"You must do that pretty often. Isn’t that what happened with airbending?"

"I probably shouldn’t show you the burn I got from one of my first earthbending lessons then, should I?" Asami giggled and continued to let her touch wander. Her index finger moved the length of a jagged scar on her waist.

"What’s this one?"

"An icicle of Tarrlok’s when I stupidly went to order you guys free"

"You’re kind of an idiot sometimes"

"I’m your idiot"


	117. the couple in the cute ass after surgery video, who would be the one high on meds that doesn’t recognize the other but still thinks they’re the most gorgeous thing they’ve ever seen.

There wasn’t much to be aware of, as foggy as her head was, but she was aware of the hand gently grasping hers. Where was she? Why was she lying in a bed? She groaned as she opened her eyes to bright lights overhead.

"Korra? Korra? Can you hear me?" A soft voice rang in her ears (was that her name? It must be) and she turned her head in an attempt to see them better. Her breath caught in her lungs and it became impossible to look away.

Her bright green eyes were tight in concern and her long dark hair fell over her shoulders in shimmering waves, almost all the way down to a tapered waist. Her lipstick covered lips were inviting and all she wanted to do was kiss this mystery woman.

"Wow, you’re really beautiful" she slurred, failing at smiling flirtatiously. The woman laughed and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"That’s nice of you to say" Her voice was _angelic_.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Korra asked hopefully. She begged to every spirit she could think of through her clouded mind that this girl was single and not put off by her current sloppiness. The beautiful woman bit her lip.

"I don’t have a girlfriend, but I do have a wife" she replied, continuing to hold back her smile. Korra’s smile dropped faster than a lead weight.

"Is she really pretty?" The woman giggled.

"The prettiest"

"Does she treat you nice?"

"She treats me like a queen"

"Aw damn, what’s her name?"

"Korra"

"Isn’t that my name?"

"Yes"

"Is it _me_?”

"Yes" Korra’s eyes widened in shock and she grinned at the woman sitting on her bed.

"I’m married to _you_? Wow, I did really well” The woman had a quick full bodied laugh then managed to compose herself.

"Alright, Casanova. Have some water"


	118. I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.

The water was immensely satisfying to slide into. After a long day of negotiating between world leaders who didn’t really respect her, all Korra wanted to do was relax in her brand new hot tub. So she did. She even wore a brand new bikini to mark the occasion.

When she first told Bolin that she was thinking of getting one he had screamed to high heaven about how excited he was. His first demand was that she should send him a picture of it so that he could live vicariously through her.

Korra picked up her phone from the rim of the tub and turned on the camera facing her. The selfie she took would have been embarrassingly smug if she sent it to anyone besides Bolin, but she knew it would only make him sob harder at his own lack of hot tub.

'You know what makes this so great? You don't have one' she added. As she typed in his number she frowned. Since her phone was also new it didn't have any numbers besides that of her boss, Tenzin, so it was nearly entirely guesswork on the last digit. She shrugged and sent it off anyway.

She sighed and sank into the water, her arms resting on the edges. Her eyes closed and  peace swept over her. The brief buzzing of her phone a minute later alerting her to Bolin’s response didn’t even derail the feeling. Her fingers closed blindly around the technology and swiped it open. She balked at her screen.

The message ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve got one too’ was followed by a photo of a truly astounding woman. Her porcelain face was framed by dark, wavy locks of hair, which only brought attention to her bright green eyes. Korra was impressed with how on point her make-up was. Behind her was an even larger hot tub than her own and far nicer.

'Oh shit, wrong number, I'm sorry' she typed quickly. 'On an unrelated note you're really attractive' followed soon after. The woman's reply was much quicker than the first time.

'No worries, you're not so bad yourself. You have nice eyes' Korra flushed. Like _she_ was one to talk! Her green irises shone like exquisitely cut emeralds.

'Since we're both really attractive we should hang out and make everyone in a ten mile vicinity jealous of how hot we are together' Korra knew it was a potentially weird thing to do, but she had a really good feeling in her gut.

'Give me a time and place and I'm there' Korra grinned uncontrollably.


	119. Asami and Korra kiss for the first time

Korra’s chest heaved with exertion as she leaned over Kuvira’s fallen form. She’d managed not to kill her, but she might have been better off. She pressed a hand to her arm to slow the sluggish bleeding from a cut the “empress” had given her.

"Korra!" She turned towards the name to see Bolin standing not far off, looking just as bruised and battered as she was. "Are you okay?" he asked as he ran towards her. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I’m fine.Where is everyone else?" Her voice was scratchy from the roaring and shouting she’d been doing during the fight.

"Mako is getting medical attention from your mom right now. Opal, Wing, Wei, and Lin and Suyin are rounding up the last of the troops. Raiko is already-"

"I don’t care. Where’s Asami?" she interrupted. He blinked, but answered.

"She’s down by the spirit vine gun. She’s helping to dismantle it" Korra nodded in acknowledgment and left the crumpled Kuvira and Bolin behind with slow steps. Bolin called after her again, but she didn’t answer. She was tired and there was really only one thing to do.

Walking through the battlefield was rough. A few bodies lay strewn on the ground, medics running towards them with stretchers in order to find the wounded. Some men were walking around with bandaged arms, legs, and even an eye here and there. A few mechatanks were dismantled and on fire. The widespread destruction was jarring, but Korra didn’t have time for it.

The spirit vine gun was in sight and her weak legs shuffled a tiny bit faster. Asami was elbow deep in the internal workings of the machine, grease smeared over her face and arms. As Korra got closer, she could make out a short cut on her cheekbone.

Asami heard her feet clattered loudly against the metal grating under the gun and turned around, her eyes alight with adrenaline.

"Korra! Are you okay?" She hopped to her feet, and held her face in her hands. "What’s wrong? Why are you moving so slow? Do you have a concussion?" she worried. Blearily, Korra shook her head. Her own hands came up to cup the back her neck and pull her down into a kiss. Asami jolted in surprise but immediately leaned into it.

Korra had been waiting for years to kiss the engineer and it was _so good_ to finally fill the need. Her hands tangled in her thick dark hair and she opened her mouth to allow the other woman’s tongue to slip in. She wasn’t sure who the moan that reverberated through their bodies belonged to, but she really didn’t care. They parted with a wet pop and Korra pressed her nose to Asami’s collarbone.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" the engineer asked. Korra started giggling and couldn’t stop.

"I’m better than I’ve ever been"


	120. pretending to hate each other

"Well maybe if _you_ didn’t feel the need to act so stuck up all the time-“

”’ _Stuck up_ ’? Me?! That’s rich! The second you found out who my father was you hated me! You hadn’t even _talked_ to me yet!”

"I don’t have to talk to you to know you’re a prissy, rich, daddy’s girl!"

"I should have just judged you right away too, but I gave you a chance and you turned out to be a bigger ass than I ever thought!" Korra and Asami shouted at each other as they walked towards their shared boarding school dorm room. Doors shut as they passed by, their usual shouting match irritating to their floor mates.

They argued and insulted each other all the way up to the door that Asami took her time in unlocking. The second it swung shut, Korra’s back was slammed roughly against the wall and Asami’s lips were latched to the hollow of her neck. Her dark red painted fingernails dug into the skin of Korra’s hips.

"Maybe if you weren’t so nice all the time-"

"Me acting nice? That’s rich. The second you saw me you were complimenting me up the wazoo" Asami purred. The shorter girl groaned and rolled her hips into Asami’s.

"I didn’t have to talk to you to know how amazing you are"

"I should have just judged you right away too, but I gave you a chance and you turned out to be the singular most beautiful person I’ve ever met" Korra dragged the taller girl’s lips up to her own for a ferocious kiss. She nipped and sucked at her lower lip unabashedly.

"I am so stupidly in love with you"

"Well that’s not new information"

"No? Okay, how about the fact that I want to marry you one day. I want to wake up to your horrible cooking everyday. I want to go to all those stupid events that your CEO position will require of you. I want to go to bed with you every night after slow. Passionate. Sex" She punctuated her statement with quick pecks to Asami’s cheek.

"That’s new information"

"Oh good, I can still surprise you"

"Only because I’m stupidly in love with you too"


	121. two miserable people meeting at a wedding

Korra pouted and leaned heavily into her hand, her elbow propped up on the table. She didn’t _really_ want to see Mako get married, but they were friends now and Bolin would have been mad at her if she didn’t come. She sighed and glanced at her empty champagne glass, annoyed.

She ignored the person who pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. They would probably ignore her or start saying dumb stuff about the ‘happy couple’ that she genuinely didn’t care to hear.

"Weddings not your thing?" they asked. Korra shrugged.

"I don’t particularly care to see my ex-boyfriend-turned-still-awkward-best-friend get married. I could have been doing something fun today" she mumbled grumpily.

"Wait, you’re Korra?" She looked up in surprise. The woman next to her was heart-breakingly beautiful, but also a tad familiar. It hit her like a freight train.

"You’re Asami? As in Mako’s-girlfriend-before-me-Asami? What are you even doing here?" she asked in disbelief. Asami laughed.

"I still think of Mako as a friend, even if we did break up kind of horribly. This feels like closure, and I was invited. Why not take the chance to wear a nice dress?" she reasoned. She wasn’t kidding. Her dress was long and dark red, hugging her curves in the most perfect way possible.

"It is definitely a nice dress"

"You like it?"

"Yes" Asami’s green eyes bore into her own. She brought a perfectly manicured finger between her perfectly made up lips and bit it lightly. Korra gulped.

"Do you think it would look just as good on your floor?" Her heart stopped and her mouth went dry. She nodded dumbly. Asami smirked.

"Let’s go then"

"Yeah, all right"


	122. It's basically "In the Flesh"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra was killed by Kuvira. A year later, the dead rose. After the subsequent zombie war, Varrick developed a daily serum that would restore higher brain functions and personality to the undead and quell their hunger. Now, Korra, who is a zombie who underwent this treatment, is getting out of the rehabilitation center to integrate herself back into society and reconnect with friends and family. She is nervous about seeing Asami, most of all.

Korra sighed and stared at the bookstore’s options. She could read about Avatar Aang’s life (she really didn’t want to, she learned enough of that growing up), a romance fiction (it would be completely unrealistic and not tic any of her boxes), or foods of the Southern Water Tribe (pointless).

Since her death, dying was no longer an option for her, and is it took up so much of her time when she was alive, she needed to find new non-bending hobbies. Naturally, this proved to be difficult. She sighed again and pulled a history of the Earth Kingdom lineage off the shelf. She turned on her heel to pay and collided with someone.

"Oh man, I’m sorry, I didn’t-" The words stuck like glue in her throat. Asami gaped back at her.

"Korra"

"Asami" She paused. "How are you?" The engineer’s jaw worked under her skin.

"Okay. Better than you last time we were together" The former Avatar flinched. At the cost of stopping Kuvira, she’d sustained life ending injuries and died in Asami’s arms.

"Yeah, that’s-" she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I probably deserve that" Asami sighed and touched her temple.

"You really don’t. It’s not like you _chose_ to die. And you did it to save the world _again_ , so…” she trailed off.

"Maybe, but that doesn’t really make me feel better about it. Look, I know this might be super weird for you and it’s totally fine if you don’t want to even think about it, but how would you feel about maybe going out with me sometime? To maybe just, reconnect" Korra asked nervously. They;d been dating when she died, but she knew how death could change people’s perception.

"I think I could be okay with that. I won’t pretend that nothing’s changed, but my feelings never stopped, so we’ll have to adjust accordingly, is that okay?" Korra grinned excitedly.

"Yeah, that’s totally fine. I am 100% okay with taking things slow. There is a perk to this whole thing though"

"What’s that?"

"The next Avatar doesn’t have to be super spiritual in order to talk to me"


	123. There are limited spaces on a bus and Korra and Asami end up sitting next to each other. The bus passes over bumpy roads and hills. The ride lasts a long time.

Korra hopped eagerly to her feet rolled to a stop at the station. She’d been sitting out in the freezing cold for an hour in anticipation, but then the bus was ten minutes late, making her wait even longer. The driver lumbered down the steps and frowned at her as she held out her ticket with with a relieved grin.

"You’re lucky, there’s only one seat left. I almost didn’t stop here at all" he said gruffly. Her grin fell. She was undoubtedly going to get stuck next to some smelly old man who would watch her text. She shuddered and stuffed her large knapsack into the understorage cabin.

She left the driver to close it and clambered up the steps, pausing in the isle. He hadn’t been kidding when he said it was crowded. Every seat that she laid eyes on was occupied by someone. She moved slowly along the isle, double checking for open seats as she went.

In the second to last row, the isle seat was available. Thankful that she didn’t have to get off the bus, she looked up to the window seat occupant to ask if she could sit but lost the words immediately. The girl sitting there was the exact opposite of a curry-smelling man.

Her ethereal beauty was obvious despite her exhaustion and Korra had to subtly poke herself to remind her that she had  _not_ in fact died of frost bite and ended up laying face down in the snow. This girl was real and was probably going to be sitting next to her for the next two hours at the least.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she mumbled. Green eyes turned towards her and gave her a quick once over.

"Did you have other options?"

"Not really, but I figured it’s polite to ask" She smiled and patted the seat. Korra flashed her a lopsided grin and made herself comfortable. There was an outlet between the seats in front of them and Korra was quick to take advantage of it. The Wifi would be mournful, so there would be no point in trying.

Thankfully, she’d downloaded a likely horrible movie to her ipod and remembered snacks for the first time. The bus started moving and she glanced at the girl next to her whose only entertainment was the slow moving outside world.

"Hey" The girl turned. "You wanna watch with me? I’m 87% sure it’ll be horrible, but it should be fun to laugh at" Korra offered, one headphone extended towards her. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"Why not? What are we watching?"

"Something called ‘The Room’. I’ve heard it’s legitimately the worst movie of all time and I’ve just never gotten around to watching it"

"I have heard of it! I’ve been meaning to watch it too!"

"It must be fate"


	124. Asami loves Korra' smile, her legs shake whenever Korra smiles at her, plus to that bright and innocent eyes

Asami loved Korra’s smile so much that her legs shook sometimes when Korra smiled at her. It felt like the sun was shining its light directly on to her. It was overwhelming some days.

Waking up to it was one of her favorite things because more often than not, it meant that the Avatar had spent the past few minutes watching her sleep. Before Korra, she’d always assumed it would be creepy to wake up to someone’s grin. All it made her want to do in real life was bury her face in plush pillows to hide her embarrassed smile. Korra would always laugh and pull her into a warm hug, laughing all the while about how cute she was.

Her eyes were another story altogether. They were bright and innocent eyes, in spite of all she had ever seen and done. It felt like home every time she looked at them. They made her heart feel bigger in her chest (which she knew couldn’t be true or her heart would be beating on the floor for bursting out so long ago).

She loved touching Korra’s bare skin, as marred by scars as it might have been. It was soft and inviting and each mark told a tale of how she survived, how she _kept_ surviving. To Asami, they proved that she always would. When they were naked together and tangled in the sheets, she made sure to kiss each and every one in thanks for bringing Korra to her.

When the strong nimble fingers combed through her hair gently to soothe her or wake her up, she wanted to lace them with her own and never let them go. Whenever she did, their palms molded together as if they were crafted specifically for that purpose alone. She knew how fully capable the hands were of physically moving mountains or taking a life, but Korra chose instead to use them to reassure Asami with long, slow strokes up her back.

She loved wrapping her legs around Korra’s hips. No matter which direction she went - up or down - the outcome was favorable. And while yes, they were _certainly_ good during sex, they made dancing an whole new experience. The Avatar never loved dancing, but Asami did and there was nothing she would deny the engineer. Asami’s hands always fit exactly against her body. Asami had to bury her face in Korra’s hair to hide her ridiculous grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Asami snapped back to the present, her and Korra’s shared bed in the early morning sunlight.

"You"

"Why are you thinking about me when you’ve got the real thing?"

"That is a good question. Come ravish me"

"As you wish"


	125. kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet

The shot was perfectly aligned, now all she had to do was _take the shot_. Asami clicked the camera and smiled. She knew that the image was exactly how she had imagined it, but that was the problem with film, it needed to be developed.

She rarely got to go on vacation anymore with how busy she was, but she’d fought tooth and nail for the three days and she’d come out victorious in a small tourist town not far from home. The sights were beautiful and she couldn’t get enough of the architecture.

The weather was absolutely perfect and it wasn’t even too hot for the usual summer heat. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and lined up another shot. This time her camera lens landed on a person and their blue eyes gazed back steadily.

The girl’s dark skin marked her as non-native to the area but Asami wasn’t focused on that. The girl was astonishingly fit, her sleeveless shirt showing off the well-defined muscles of her arms which rested casually on her knees. Then she smiled.

Asami snapped the picture and lowered the camera to stare at the girl with her own eyes. She was farther away than her camera made it seem, but without the camera, she got a more comprehensive look at her. She wore long pants with a button down shirt tied at her waist and Asami wondered if she had been wearing it earlier in the day. Even if it was a nice day, that would have been sweltering.

The girl stood suddenly and shoved her hands in her pockets. Eyes unwavering, she swaggered over to Asami with a smirk playing on her lips. She stopped a few feet away.

"Am I a good photo subject?" Her voice was rough and gravelly and it shook Asami to her core.

"You’ve got potential"

“‘Potential’?”

"Yeah" She nodded with a smile. Her blue eyes roamed the businesswoman’s face for a moment before she lunged forward, capturing Asami’s mouth in a kiss. Asami jolted in surprise and froze, her eyes closing involuntarily. For a whole five seconds, she enjoyed the unexpected feeling of a stranger moving against her lips. The girl broke the kiss and licked her lips.

"Thanks" she grinned. With a wink, she stalked away, hands shoved in the pockets of her pants. Asami stared after her, blinking repeatedly. She broke out of her daze when her stomach growled loudly, signalling its empty displeasure.

Forcing the girl (and that _kiss_ ) out of her mind, she found a food cart and pointed to an interesting food she’d never tried. She reached to her back pocket for her wallet and stopped. It wasn’t there. Frantically, she started patting down the few pockets she had and found them all empty.

The girl had stolen it.

She made quick excuses to the woman at the food cart and returned home. It would be useless to spend her last day without any money.

A few days later, her mail brought her an unexpected delivery. Her wallet, still fat with cash and all her important cards. That wasn’t how getting robbed was supposed to work. She opened the cash pocket and found a slip of paper.

'Asami Sato-

Sorry for stealing your wallet. I needed five bucks to get home and you looked like the only person who could spare it. I put another five back in when I got home, so if something missing, blame the mail system. Anyway, I just thought you should know that you are obscenely hot so here’s my number.

-Korra’

Asami blinked at the note and burst out laughing.


	126. You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.

Korra sat heavily into her seat for class a whole fifteen minutes early. She had stayed up until 3 am reading the damn fic up to chapter 12 and her OTP hadn’t even gotten together yet. She didn’t care that it was eight in the morning and that she was severely sleep deprived. She needed the ending more than she needed school.

She dropped her bag unceremoniously to the floor and whipped out her phone, searching for the fic in question. She pulled it up and immediately got lost in the story. 

Ten minutes later, the room was half full and someone was forced to take the seat next to her. She ignored them in favor of her OTP who had just confessed their feelings for one another and were now going at with the force of a hurricane. Spectacular literature.

The person next to her coughed and she looked up, briefly annoyed that her concentration was broken. The girl next to her had a hand pressed to her mouth and her eyes were glued forward. A blush stained her cheeks.

It took Korra nearly thirty whole seconds to realize that the girl had read over her shoulder, purposefully or accidentally, it didn’t really matter. A blush found its way to her own face and she stammered to try and assure the girl she wasn’t crazy.

"Uh, I’m really sorry you saw that. I probably shouldn’t have been reading it now" The girl looked at her out of the corner of her eye and lowered her hand. Korra knew it was the worst time to notice it, but she couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the girl was.

"No, I probably shouldn’t have looked. I was just curious about what was so _boring_ for your face to look like that” Korra frowned.

"Like what?"

"Completely blank, no emotion whatsoever"

"Really?"

"Yeah it was impressive" The professor chose that moment to turn the projector and his powerpoint on. Korra locked and pocketed her phone, pulling out her notebook and a pen instead. "You should know," Korra looked up at the girl’s whisper, "that it’s more embarrassing that I wrote it"


	127. Asami finds out that Korra found an interest in and studied engineering during her 3 years of recuperation so she could feel closer to Asami

Asami stared into the depths of the engine and frowned. The high pitched noise had sounded like the fan belt, but as she looked at it, the solution to the problem wasn’t there. With a frustrated huff, she turned on her flashlight and pointed it inside.

"Hey there" Korra’s voice came joyfully from the garage entrance. Asami leaned back from her spot in the floor to see around the car and smiled.

"Hey. What’s up?" Korra shrugged and strolled over to her, hands clasped loosely behind her back.

"Not much, just wanted to see you" Asami bit back a smile and tapped a bearing.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you’re like the least boring person I know" Korra teased, leaning against the car’s from grill beside Asami, which provided an unobstructed view of the engine. Her eyes roamed the metalworks interestedly.

"Because your other two best friends aren’t both former probenders, a mover star, or the city’s most successful detective in a decade" Korra chuckled in response.

"So what’s the problem here?" she asked, gesturing to the engine. Asami shot her a confused look.

"Why?"

"What, can’t I ask questions?" The engineer held up her hands in defense.

"I keep hearing a high pitched noise when I drive it and I’m having a stupidly hard time figuring out the problem. It’s driving me mad" she admitted. She watched the Avatar screw up her face in concentration (utterly adorable).

"Have you checked the alternator?" The question stunned Asami. Not only because she _hadn’t_ checked the alternator, but that Korra had even _thought_ to. She fixed her with a stare.

"How do you know that?" Korra flushed and scratched at a fleck on dirt on the back of her hand.

"There was a lot of time to sit around and do nothing when I was recovering. I ended up reading a few engineering books" she confessed. "It made me feel a little closer to everyone here, to you" The last part was so quiet that Asami almost didn’t hear.

The admission made a blush crawl across her own face and they stood there over a malfunctioning engine together, looking like a pair of idiots. She decided to save the conversation for a later time and broke the silence.

"Let’s take a look at that alternator"


	128. You keep parking in the space outside my student house you absolute asshole

Asami tapped her steering wheel in anticipation as she cruised down her street. For the past month, some obnoxious _idiot_ kept stealing her premium parking space directly in front of her house. She was so furious at the person that she left class early that day in order to catch them in the act and to tell them off.

She jumped in her seat when she saw the obnoxious blue jeep in her parking space but- _success_! The lights were still on. She rolled to a stop just before the stupid jeep and yanked the gear shift into park. The jeep’s lights flickered off the same moment the door opened and Asami crawled out of her own car, chest puffed out to seem more intimidating.

And if the girl who stepped out of the dumb jeep wasn’t as attractive as she was, she might have been able to hold that impression, but as soon as their eyes locked, she deflated and they stood in the street, just staring. The jeep owner was shorter than her but had the sort of posture that took up whole rooms just by being in them. Her large blue eyes blinked at her like a deer in headlights.

"My spot" Asami mumbled uselessly. The girl’s well groomed eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"That’s my spot. I live there," she pointed awkwardly to her house, "that’s my spot" she tried again. The girl’s eyes followed her gesture, still confused.

"Really? There’s no sign or anything. Are you sure it’s here?" It was a small victory to hear the breathlessness in her voice, but Asami would focus on that after she agreed never to park there again.

"There’s a number painted on the road. The same number that’s hanging from my rear-view mirror" she explained. The girl’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape as her eyes flickered to the underside of her jeep, even though it blocked the painted numbers.

"I’ll give it back on one condition"

"What?"

"You go on a date with me"

"Okay"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay. I’ll leave now"

"Okay"


	129. She's the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra disguises herself as a guy to get into an all boy school. When she meets her roommate, he happens to have a banging personality and a very pleasing face. Korra has a sexuality crisis because she starts to fall for the roommate but in reality, the roommate is actually another girl (see: Asami) disguised as a guy so that she can attend the school

Korra reached out and grabbed his elbow, fed up with the secret.

"Okay, Asa, I need to tell you something and I know it’s going to sound crazy, but just work with me here, okay?" she pleaded, avoiding his brilliant green eyes that were trained on her. She searched for the words in her head and came to realize that there was only one way to tell him. She sighed and reached up, nearly ripping the wig off her head. Asa’s head jerked back in shock.

"So I’m really a girl. Surprise! I wanted to join the football team at my old school, but they wouldn’t let me because I’m a girl, so I thought I wouldn’t have that problem if I went to an all boys school and then I met _you_ and you are the epitome of perfection and for the first time in _my life_ I thought about dating a guy and it was all _really_ confusing and now you’re kind of looking at me weird and I don’t really know how to take that” she rambled to an uncertain halt.

Asa was looking at her like he was amused, like her feelings and everything she had gone through was a joke. She felt her hackles rise.

"What’s your name? Your real name" The question was unexpected.

"Korra" Asa rolled her name around in his mouth a few times, tasting the texture.

"I like it"

"You’re not freaking out"

"No, why would I?" Korra blinked disbelievingly at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I don’t know, most people I think would be a _tiny_ bit surprised when their roommate tells them ‘hey guess what, I’ve been a girl this whole time and I’m actually pretty in love with you!’” Asa smirked.

"So you’re in love with me, too?" Korra flushed.

"Can we rewind that and pretend I didn’t say it?" Asa laughed.

"No, but I’ll do something better" He reached up and carefully peeled off a wig of his own, leaving Korra gaping. Asa’s dark hair fell in long, luscious waves. "I’m Asami, it’s nice to meet you, Korra" she said, holding out her hand for a handshake. Aware that she probably hadn’t blinked in the past minute, Korra took the proffered hand.

"It’s nice to meet you, Asami. Do you want to make out?"

"Definitely"


	130. Korra and Asami's first date and first kiss

"And you find that totally normal?"

"Yeah, I mean, my mom used to do it before she married my dad"

"What really? No, Korra, that’s not normal"

"Whelp, take it up with her then"

"I just might"

The night was dark and warm, embracing Korra and Asami as they walked casually through the streets, fingers loosely intertwined. After the attack on Republic City and nearly losing her life - again - things were shoved sharply into perspective for the Avatar, and once her few injuries were healed, she’d raced to find Asami to ask her on a date.

All things considered, it had gone pretty well. She’d made Asami laugh, blush, and tell her things she didn’t know. Asami had made her laugh, blush, and tell her things she didn’t know. Exactly as an evening out should go.

Now all she needed to do was kiss her goodnight. Because that wasn’t terrifying at all. And since they were both living on Air Temple Island, that made a good night kiss a little more complicated.

They chatted pleasantly all the way up to the ferry and they leaned against the railing and into each others space as it crossed the water. Korra felt her nerves slowly rising, but Asami’s bright green eyes so close kept them at bay. She could get lost in those and it was delightful

"I’m glad you asked me out" Asami said suddenly once they were back on the island.

"Why’s that?"

"Because I was always going to be too scared to do it myself" she admitted sheepishly. "Especially after our history together, I thought ‘no way. Why would she want to go out with you?’ So I didn’t"

"Aren’t you glad you were wrong?" Korra asked lightly, holding a door open for her.

"Well technically I was right" The Avatar scoffed.

"About what?"

"Being too scared"

"Well we got there in the end, so I think it’s okay"

"I agree" They stopped outside Asami’s door, facing one another. Korra’s nerves returned in full force and she shoved her free hand into her pocket in a futile attempt to keep it from shaking. 

"I had a really great time. We should do this again" she mumbled. Asami tugged her closer by their still connected hands.

"We should" the engineer replied.

"Um, can I kiss you?" Korra asked uncomfortably.

"I don’t know why you haven’t yet"

"I think it’s best to ask with these sorts of things. I mean what if you didn’t-"

"Oh, please shut up" Asami pulled on her hand again, crashing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Korra hummed into it, satisfied.

"This is nice" she murmured against the engineer’s mouth.

"Only if you shut up"

"Yes ma’am"


	131. we’re both high school teachers and my students ship us but I won’t let them tell you

Korra grinned up from her chair at Asami as the other woman looked over her lesson plan. Asami’s eyebrows were drawn together in an adorable frown of concentration.

"You don’t think it’ll be too hard for them?" she asked, concerned. Korra shook her head.

"You know your students better than I do. If you think they’re ready, they probably are" The grateful smile she received in return was blinding. A slim hand touched her shoulder.

"Thanks, Korra" she said.

"Anytime" the shorter teacher sighed dreamily as the bell rang, signalling the end of their lunch breaks and the beginning of their next classes.

"I’ll see you later okay? We’ll grade together" Asami assured and rushed back to her own classroom, Korra’s blue eyes glued to her swaying hips.

"Miss Korra, why don’t you ask her out?" a sudden voice in front of her desk asked. She whirled around to see one of her least favorite sets of brothers grinning suggestively at her.

"Bolin, that’s innappropriate, sit down" she ordered. Unfortunately both his brother and girlfriend were in that class and on his side.

"But you guys would be so cute together! And you obviously like each other" Opal commented from her seat near the back. The other students who’d filed in murmured in agreement.

"And you’re always looked at her butt" Mako threw in for good measure. Korra’s face heated up and she glared at him.

"Thank you for that totally unnecessary comment. You’re not allowed to talk for the rest of class" she decided. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. Bolin leaned on her desk again and clasped his hands together under his chin and made his eyes go shiny.

"But miss Korra, you’re _in loooove_ " he crooned. She sighed and stood from her chair to grab him by the back of his shirt. He yelped as she plopped him roughly in his seat.

"Okay, whatever I may or may not feel for miss Sato is none of your business," she addressed the class, "you are not to mention this to her. If I hear that you did, you’re getting a ten page paper do on your final day about why the term ‘loose lips sink ships’ applies to nearly every situation ever. Got it?" she snapped.

"Yes, miss Korra" the class grumbled. Satisfied, she turned on her projector and tried not to think about the fact that Opal said Asami liked her back.


	132. I slept with my boss's daughter and didn't even know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my boss is always telling me how perfect her daughter would be for me and she promises she’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry she’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this girl i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes she still sends me tit pics when i ask her to at 3 in the morning AU

"Asami!" She whirled around at the call of her name and smiled at the woman who moved toward her, beaming. She could already tell the expression didn’t bode well as the only times she’d ever seen it on her boss’s face, things had gone downhill really fast. She waited, already on her toes.

"Hi Senna, how are you enjoying the party?" she asked conversationally. She hoped to drive her off course long before she ever reached her track.

"Good, good, it’s all very fun. Now, Asami," she’d already lost the fight, "you remember how I’m always telling you about my daughter, right? Well, she finally made it! She’s over at the punch- Korra! _Korra_!” she called out to someone heading in their direction.

Asami froze and her fingers tightened around the glass in her hand. She knew those eyes and _definitely_ what was under those clothes. The girl coming towards them hadn’t looked at her yet (her grinning face zeroed in on her mother for a hug) but when she did, she knew she’d see the same recognition that she was sure was on her own face.

It had been months ago that Asami had the singular most _fantastic_ one night stand in her life. The girl had been next-level gorgeous with deep blue eyes and a body harder than steel. Her touch had been light and teasing but perfectly firm and- _oh_ , Asami was flustered just thinking about it.

After, they’d exchanged numbers through which there was the occasional sext or that one memorable occasion where she’d called, bored, and received full on phone sex. And here she was. The daughter of her boss.

"Korra, I want you to meet Asami, my best employee" Senna introduced. The recognition Asami had expected flashed across Korra’s face and body in a lightning fast cringe. She stuck out a dark hand that Asami remembered had been inside her.

"It’s nice to finally meet you. My mom’s always talking about you"

"Only good things, I hope"

"The _best_ " Asami didn’t miss the way Korra’s eyes never left hers. Nor did she miss her lingering hand.

"I’m going to go get a snack. Why don’t you two get acquainted? I’ll be right back" Senna suggested as she walked away, oblivious. The silence was thick and the tension was palpable.

"You know, I kept meaning to ask, would you want to go out some time?" Korra asked, shuffling her feet. Asami tried not to find it adorable. She failed.

"What could be better than your mom’s work holiday party? You’re going to really have to go all out" A grin split Korra’s face.

"I was thinking maybe a tractor ride"

"Oh wow, now you’re thinking. But how about a boring dinner instead?"

"I mean, if you’re fine with the lameness of that"

"I couldn’t ask for anything more lame"


	133. KORRASAMI SECRET TUNNEL FIC

Korra could see that their entrapment in the tunnel was taking a toll on Asami. The small flame in her palm illuminated the side of her panicked face and darting eyes. She kept her eyes on her, warily waiting for an outburst of some kind. They had been tired from the fight that lured them inside, and now, an hour in, they didn’t feel much better.

"Are you sure you can’t just earthbend our way out?" And there it was.

"No, I don’t know what’s in these tunnels and I really don’t want to go destroying national landmarks or anything" the Avatar explained calmly. If she started panicking, Asami would lose her last hope. Her growl in the darkness proved it was already happening.

"And you can’t do that thing that the Bei Fongs do? Seeing through the ground?"

"Never learned how. Also, I’m not a Bei Fong" Korra answered with a shake of her head. Asami’s face drew tighter. She needed some kind of reassurance, _now_. “Do you know what I did learn though? The legend of this place” Asami shot her a confused look.

"You know where we are?"

"Yeah, we’re in the cave of two lovers," she tried not to think of how the name might be applied to them, not when she had wanted to be the other girl’s lover for as long as she had, "Master Katara told me about it. Legend goes that there were these two lovers from rivaling cities and meeting in the caves were the only way they could meet. But then the man died in a battle against her city and she forced both of the groups to stop fighting"

"That’s not very uplifting" Asami mumbled. Korra couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out.

"It’s not really meant to be, but there’s a line in the story that goes ‘love shines brightest in the dark’. Master Katara said it was the first time she and Aang kissed"  The information was met with stony silence as they walked. The engineer’s eyes had stopped moving uselessly around the tunnel walls and were instead focused on the ground, her eyebrows drawn together.

"So, are you saying that in order to get out, we should kiss?" her voice came hesitantly.Korra blanched. She hadn’t even thought of it that way, but Master Katara had only told her how Sokka and the singers had gotten out, not her and Aang. She flushed.

"I mean, uh, if you don’t want to, that’s totally cool. I just don’t know how I feel about wrangling some badgermoles-"

"Korra, it’s okay, really" Asami was looking at her now in a way that she had never seen before. But that was a lie, because she _had_ seen her look like that countless times in the past few months. She was just scared to admit what it meant. However, the dark made it impossible for her to think of anything else.

"Oh, okay then. I’ll just put the fire out when we do" They shuffled closer awkwardly and avoided eye contact until their faces were centimeters apart. The moment their lips touched, Korra’s eyes slid closed and she dropped the fire in favor of grasping Asami’s face.

The engineer’s skilled hands gripped the small of her back and moved slowly until they rested against her shoulder blades. All of the Avatar’s restrained feelings came loose and rattled around in the kiss in the form of lips and tongue. It was even more jarring that Asami responded in kind, unleashing moans into Korra’s mouth which she swallowed hungrily.

They broke the kiss, but Korra wouldn’t let the proximity die. She brushed the tip of her nose against Asami’s cheeks, lips, nose, and chin. She didn’t know why she needed to do it, but the impulse to memorize the other girl’s face in the dark was too important to let go of.

Their eyes cracked open, looking no where at each other. Their air was thick with tension and they both knew things needed to be said that neither really had the courage to. Instead, Asami just wanted to stare at the way the light glinted in Asami’s green eyes-

Wait, light?

She followed the light source to growing stones in the ceiling. She heard a soft ‘oh’ escape from Asami’s lips at the sight.

"I guess we should get out of here" Korra cleared her throat awkwardly and they disentangled from one another. The distance they kept as they walked was calculated to seem as casual as possible which frustrated her to no end.

Fed up, she reached across the distance and laced her fingers with Asami’s. The other girl was startled, but her fingers closed around Korra’s, so it didn’t really matter.


	134. korrasami asylum au

Korra put down her blue crayon and picked up a green one, pressing it to the page to color grass under the characters feet. It helped calm her anxiety. The kept her gaze fixed on the picture, ignoring the person sitting across from her. They weren’t real. She knew that.

That knowledge didn’t make the terrifying glowing eyed image of herself disappear, so all she could do was ignore it and continue to color. She’d been in the asylum for two weeks and wasn’t making any progress. All she had done so far was admit she had a problem, and then proceed to ignore it. Things weren’t easy.

Suddenly, the chair the image was sitting on was pulled out and a woman took its place. Korra blinked at her, confused. She had never seen her before, she would have remembered if she did. She was absolutely beautiful, her long dark hair and pristine makeup. Her green eyes stared straight back into Korra’s own. The only thing off about her appearance were the bags under her eyes.

"Hi" Her voice was soft. Korra blinked again.

"Hi"

"I’m Asami"

"Korra"

"What are you here for?" Korra swallowed. She knew that compared to others - like "general" Zhao - she wasn’t that bad off, but hallucinating herself wasn’t great either. She scratched her jaw.

"I see people who aren’t there sometimes" Asami nodded in understanding.

"I have severe PTSD. My father tried to kill me" Korra nodded awkwardly and laid down her green crayon.

"My hallucinations started after someone tried to kill me. If you ever need to talk about it…" she implied. Asami’s immaculate lips quirked upwards.

"You’ll be the first person I come to" she promised. The two stared at each other, taking a small comfort in their shared brokenness. Korra reached over and grabbed a picture of an airplane off the coloring stack and slid it across the table.

"You can share my crayons if you want"

"I’d love to"


	135. College athlete/young assistant coach AU

Korra caught the ball that Opal tossed her and let her gaze slip to the sidelines, towards the assistant coach. She was bending over and Korra bit her lip.

"You’re supposed to be warming up, not _pining_ " Opal teased. Korra rolled her eyes and tossed the ball back with a vicious spin that caught her friend in the stomach, eliciting a laugh.

"I’m not pining, she’s just really hot and I like looking at her"

"Why don’t you just ask her out?" Korra shrugged, catching the ball.

"She might not like girls" Opal barked out a laugh.

"Korra. This is rugby. Almost everyone is gay. Your chances are pretty good" She caught the ball again.

"I don’t know-"

"Just ask her to help with your stretches"

"But-"

"Go!" Korra scowled when Opal didn’t toss her the ball, but kicked it away and ran a lap of the field instead, her tongue stuck out in amusement. Now alone, she decided to take her advice.

Korra jogged over to the assistant coach under the pretense of getting her water bottle. She slowed to a walk and made sure to make enough movement to catch the assistant coach’s - Asami’s - eye. When she knew she had her undivided attention, she took four long, slow gulps from her bottle, throat bared.

When she finished, she poured a small amount over her head and shook her head. It was little over the top, she knew, but when she looked back to Asami, it was clear that it had been effective. She was biting her lip and even from her short distance away, Korra could see her pupils blown wide. Putting all of her confidence into her walk, she closed the gap between them, stopping only a foot away.

"Hey coach, could you help me with my stretches?" she asked. Her eyes never wavered once from Asami’s.

"Sure, anything for the team" The coach’s voice was low and thick with tension. Korra laid down on the ground and lifted her right leg. Asami held it and pushed it forward, their gazes still locked. The position felt intimate despite the rest of the team milling around, stretching, running, or tossing balls back and forth.

"So we should go out sometime"

"Sounds good to me"


	136. Their schools arrange for the students to have pen pals. They meet face to face for the first time 10 years later.

Korra smiled down at Asami’s most recent letter. Even now that they had each others phone numbers and they skype called nearly every day, they preferred to stick to their roots and continue writing letters. It felt more personal to constantly receive hand written letters in a time when no one else did. It felt more real.

She saved every single one her pen pal’s letters in a box under her bed. Sometimes, after a really good call with Asami, she would pull them out and reread one or two, holding them to her chest.

Her feelings for Asami were complicated. There was no doubt that she was in love with her, but her friend was constantly busy as she took over her father’s company and she lived too far away for them to meet. She didn’t know whether or not she should force herself to get over it and move on, but then Asami’s beautiful face would pop up on her computer screen and she knew that getting over her wasn’t a possibility.

She sighed and held the letter to her lips and closed her eyes. Her ritual wish of her friend popping up at her door flashed through her mind and she sighed. It was childish and pointless, but it made her feel a little closer to her.

A loud buzzing startled her out of her trance. Someone wanted to be let into her apartment. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Frowning suspiciously, she crossed the room to her intercom and pressed the button.

"Who is it?" she asked clearly. The speaker had a habit of muddling words.

"Post master. I’ve got a package that I can’t stick in your mailbox" the reply came. Her voice was low and gruff and clearly tired. Korra buzzed her in and took a seat in her chair by the door to wait. The post master knocked on the door only a few minutes later and she stood up to open it. 

Once she caught sight of the person, she stopped and stared. That was not a post master. That was Asami Sato. Her arms were wrapped around the taller woman’s neck before she even thought to do it. She could feel Asami giggling into her ear and saying something, but it felt like her head was under water. There was no way this was real. She shook her head and pulled out of the hug enough to look at her face.

"What did you say?" The CEO in training laughed at her expression.

"I said that it looks like you’re happy to see me"

"Of course I am! You’re my best friend! Oh god, you’re real and you’re here"

"Of course I’m here! Actually, I have some news on that front," her eyes were glinting excitedly, "I’m moving to this city to open a new branch of Future Industries" Korra squealed and pulled her in for another bone crushing hug.

"You are living with me, is that clear?" Korra’s statement was met with an abrupt silence and she stilled. "I mean- if you want to-"

"No! You just caught me by surprise! I’d love to live with you" Korra grinned toothily.

"Good"


	137. friends with benifits korrasami au where one falls into a supposed "unrequited love" but the other realizes that they love the other just as much as well

"Let’s get a pizza" Asami panted. Next to her in bed, and just as naked, Korra nodded, her chest heaving.

"Sounds like a plan" she replied in a breathy voice. Asami sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched, giving Korra a show as the muscles in her back moved under her pale skin. Her blue eyes were glued to her as she pulled the nearest shirt off the floor - Korra’s - and slipped it on. She pulled on her panties and walked out the room to find her phone. Korra sighed and let her head fall back against the pillow.

Getting into a friends with benefits relationship with her best friend had clearly not been one of her best ideas. It felt too much like a relationship that she wanted too much. She knew Asami had noticed her changing feelings, but every time her friend asked about it, she evaded as much as possible. Korra knew that the moment she told her what she felt, they could never be friends again, and she would rather have her like this, than not at all.

"And that’s it. No, no thank you. Actually, yeah, if you have it. Thank you, okay. Bye" Asami leaned against the door frame as she spoke to the pizza place. Her long, deceptively strong body a feast for the eyes. The engineer was looking at her with her famous deducing gaze, usually only reserved for faulty machines.

"What’s up?" she asked. Korra frowned and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"What do you mean?" Asami shrugged.

"You’ve been acting kind of odd lately and every time I ask you about it, you deflect. So what’s wrong?" She moved away from the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. Korra forced herself to ignore the way her shirt stretched over her body. She huffed and swung her legs over the bed, picking up Asami’s discarded shirt as she went. Her pants were nearby and seeing as her underwear was no where to be seen, she tugged them on.

"It’s nothing, really"

"That’s bull, Korra"

"Well I’d rather not talk about it" she grumbled, carefully passing by the other woman on her way out of the room.

"You _should_ talk about it. It just makes you angry at the weirdest times! We’re best friends! We should be able to talk!” Asami was getting frustrated and no matter how much hotter it made her look, Korra knew her arguments would only get more pointed.

"It’s just something I have to work through on my own, it doesn’t concern you!" She slammed the door to the refrigerator closed after grabbing a bottle of water.

"That doesn’t mean you can’t tell me about it! I tell you everything! You don’t have to do things alone all the time! There are people who want to help you- _I_ want to help you!”

"I’m in love with you and I hate being with you as ‘friends with benefits’, what the hell does that even mean?!" Korra burst angrily. The room went deathly silent and she chugged half the bottle to avoid looking at Asami.

"…you what?" The engineer’s question was nearly inaudible. Had Korra not been straining her ears for an answer, she wouldn’t have heard it.

"Yeah, I love you" she mumbled. She looked up and found Asami staring at her, still in her shock. Her rosy lips parted slowly to speak, but the doorbell rang, breaking the spell over them. Korra watched as Asami marched over to her handbag and pulled a wad of money out of her wallet. She yanked the door open, grabbed the box of pizza, threw him the money and slammed the door shut.

Her behavior was confusing, but Korra let it play out. The box of pizza was tossed unceremoniously on to the kitchen counter and immediately forgotten as Asami then marched in her direction. Korra barely had a moment’s warning before the engineer was grabbing her face and pulling her upwards into a deep kiss.

As confused as she was, she never let the chance to kiss Asami pass her by and immediately started moving against her. By the time they broke they kiss, their lips were swollen and their breathing was erratic.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met" Asami whispered against her cheek.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Korra asked, mildly offended.

"It means I only suggested this whole thing because I love you too"

"Oh"

"Yeah, ‘oh’"

"Does that mean we’re going to have sex again?"

"Oh yeah, only this time it’ll be a little different"

"I can handle that"


	138. korra and Asami in the spirit world together

It never failed to make Korra’s heart swell at the sight of Asami looking around her in wonder at the spirits and and greenery. She may have spent the past few years working with the spirit wilds of Republic City, but that was nothing compared to the spirit world.

She gingerly stroked the petals of flowers as they walked by hand in hand, and giggled in delight when they exploded into butterflies. Each time the smile stole across her face, Korra’s own grew exponentially. She loved seeing her- well, ‘girlfriend’ seemed immature.

They hadn’t really talked about what they had become, all they knew was holding hands and sitting too close and kissing were all allowed now. And they took full advantage of that freedom. The second day of their ‘vacation’ had been spent almost entirely making out against the tree of time. It was a dream come true.

"Korra! Hello!" Her head snapped around and she grinned.

"Iroh! Hi!" She tugged Asami by their interlocked hands over to where the man sat at his tea table. Once they were close enough, she dropped Asami’s hand to embrace Iroh. He gave her back a hearty pat and glanced at the engineer who stood awkwardly beside them.

"Who’s your friend?" he asked with an elbow to Korra’s ribs. She laughed, embarrassed, but grinned.

"This is Asami Sato. She’s my-" she paused, unsure of what exactly to say, "-my one and only" she finished. Asami raised an elegant eyebrow and quirked her lips. Korra rolled her eyes and gestured to the old man beside her. "This is Iroh, the famous general and former crowned prince of the Fire Nation"

"And it is _lovely_ to meet you. Would you like some tea? I want to hear all about what’s happened lately. The spirits only tell me so much gossip” The three of them sat on a picnic blanket and talked all about the past three years. Korra and Asami talked about Zaheer, about Korra’s recovery, her return, and Kuvira.

"And how did you two get together?" Iroh asked excitedly. The two women paused and glanced at one another.

"We sort of just, ended up together" Asami replied hesitantly. He blinked.

"What does _that_ mean?”

"Well, we knew we liked each other before I got hurt, but we never talked about it. And then I disappeared for three years. When I came back, it sort of felt like we’d just been together the whole time" Korra explained.

"That won’t do. Talk about it now"

"Er-"

"Well? Are you together or not?" Korra turned to Asami who looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Asami? Do you want to my girlfriend?" she asked, her face heating up.

"Only if you want to be mine" Their eyes locked and Korra felt as if she could spend the rest of her life staring into Asami’s green eyes.

"Great! Now let’s have some biscuits to celebrate!"


	139. Bao haus picture

([Source](http://bao-haus.tumblr.com/post/105890722074/ive-always-wanted-to-see-what-the-spirit-worlds))

 

Korra was barely conscious, but already she could feel the bliss swelling in her stomach. The large lily pads under her proved to be soft and comfortable, as was the blanket stretched over her waist. The rising sun that filtered through the trees only added to the atmosphere that Korra had only ever seen in her dreams.

With a contended sigh, she opened her eyes. The spirit world’s azure sky overhead was soothing. Asami’s steady breathing next to her drew her attention and she smiled as she turned to look at the engineer. Even in her sleep, Korra thought she was breathtaking.

All of the stress lines from rebuilding Republic City the first time - and it’s impending second rebuilding - faded into smooth skin. Her soft hair (Korra’s hands had been buried in it the night before, she could confirm it) was pooled around her head like a halo to prove just how perfect she was. Her dark lips were curved into a delicate smile.

The Avatar sighed and sat up and crossed her legs. Looking down at the other woman made her life feel complete in a way. They’d both had such a long journey to the small grove where they slept and now they were together, _actually_ together.

Asami made her feel human. As the Avatar, no one could ever do that and it was an incredible feeling that she wanted to hold on to forever. It felt good to be reminded that no matter what she did wrong, she was still human and it was okay to mess up.

She reached out and tenderly brushed a lock of hair from Asami’s forehead. The movement caused the engineer to stir and her eyes blinked open with a warm laziness. Her green eyes settled on Korra and her smile widened.

"Hey" she greeted, her voice thick with sleep. Korra didn’t bother to stop her own grin.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?" Asami laced together their fingers.

"Incandescent"


	140. Asami has more balls than I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is having a bad day and goes to a bar that has Karaoke night, and the other person gathers their courage upon seeing her, walks on the stage and sings them a sappy love song, making it very evident that it's for her

Korra scowled into her drink as she leaned over it against the bar. Her day had started out disastrous; her alarm didn’t ring and she ended up sleeping through her most important meeting of the year. Tenzin had covered for her as well as he could, but his phone call to wake her up had been full of frustrated almost-shouting and that had set the tone for the rest of her day.

She rubbed her temples, trying not to let her heavy heart affect the drink’s taste. It wasn’t great, she knew, but she had been looking forward to it all day and she would be damned if she ruined it for herself. It was cold and hardly satisfying as it slipped down her throat, but she didn’t care. It washed the day away which was fine enough for her.

"Next up is Asami!" Korra scoffed. She had nearly forgotten about the horrible karaoke happening somewhere behind her. Singing had never been her forte, so she tried her best to ignore it.

"This one goes out to the really cute girl at the bar who looks like she’s had a _really_ rough day. You have amazing eyes and you look adorable” She whirled around in her seat so fast that she nearly fell off the bar stool. The girl standing on the stage was absolutely beautiful. What business did she have calling someone like Korra cute when she looked like _that_?

The girl smiled shyly at her from the stage as the music started. The [song she sang was unbearably cheesy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFPeP_FOO-M), but Korra was enchanted. She was no great singer, but she was sincere and intent on making Korra laugh. When the lyrics spoke about her ‘honey bee’, the girl - Asami - gestured towards her with an amused grin. Korra couldn’t help but at least crack a smile.

When the song came to an end and the bar burst into applause, Asami bowed with a little embarrassment and shuffled awkwardly towards the bar- towards Korra. Korra stared at her as she sat in the seat next to her.

"Hi, I’m Asami. I’m sorry if you didn’t like that, it just looked like you needed a pick-me-up" she introduced with her hands flying around nervously. Korra caught one and the girl’s whole body stilled.

"No! That was incredible of you. I don’t know anyone who would have done that"

"No one sane?"

"No one at all" Their gazes met and for nearly a full minute, they stared. The stage lights hadn’t done Asami justice, and up close she was absolutely stunning. The urge to know everything about her hit Korra like a freight train.

"Let me buy you a drink as a thank you"


	141. Korrasami college/boarding school roommates who go from enemies to lovers

Asami held her stomach as she shook with laughter. Next to her on the bed, Korra was in much the same state, only it was slightly more ridiculous that she was laughing so hard at her own bad joke. Eventually she managed to settle down a bit.

"That doesn’t even make sense" she giggled.

"No, but it still made _you_ laugh. Which is worse?” Korra retorted, wiping a tear from her eye. Asami laughed again and shoved Korra’s side in retaliation. Korra poked back just as furiously, her tongue sticking adorably out of her mouth from between her teeth.

Asami jumped as her friend found a particularly ticklish spot and rolled so that she was straddling her for a better defensive position. But Korra didn’t give up and dug her fingers where ever was available over Asami’s stomach.

She jabbed at a spot that caused her friend to squeal and cry out in shock. She lost her balance and tumbled forward, only managing to catch herself inches from Korra’s face. The ticking and teasing stopped instantly as they stared at one another, lost in the others eyes.

The air was thick with months of unsaid feelings and missed opportunities, and punctuated with misunderstandings. But, as they had yet to actually communicate how they felt, they lay there, terrified by the possibility of something more.

Korra swallowed hard and did her best not to look at her friends lips. She saw Asami not even try.

"This isn’t weird, right?" she mumbled. The vague hope that they could maybe pretend they weren’t in love with each other was all she was clinging on to. She wanted Asami, yes, but she would rather her a friend than a relationship ruining them.

"No, it’s really weird" Asami countered. Korra saw her swallow and clench her jaw.

"How do we make this not weird?"

"One of two ways"

"I’m listening"

"We both get up and pretend this never happened until something like this inevitably happens again"

"Okay"

"Or we kiss because that’s probably where we’ll end up anyway"

"And which one do you prefer?"

"I think I’d really like to kiss you" Korra’s heart pounded in her ears. She could do this. They could try it and- Asami’s lips were _really_ soft. Her eyes slipped closed and she decided that yeah, she _could_ do this. And if she was lucky, maybe Asami too.


	142. Asami withholds kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra loves to be kissed by Asami. One day, as a joke, Asami decides to withhold her kisses and use them as a reward system to get her way. It works--too well. The situation swiftly loses its humor as Asami realizes just how much control she has over the girl who loves her.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to clean the dishes"

"Okay" And Korra did the dishes.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to clean the floors because I know it wasn’t me who put that stain there"

"Okay" And Korra cleaned the floors.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to get  birthday gift for Mako, I don’t have time this week"

"Okay" And Korra found a present.

Asami started noticing the trend her new game had. Asking something in exchange for a kiss was one thing when the requests were easy household chores. She decided to test the limits of her new power.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to give Naga a bath. A _real_ bath”

"Okay" And Korra scrubbed Naga clean until the polar bear dog whimpered in the loss of all her shedding fur.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to talk to Raiko"

"Okay" And Korra talked to Raiko.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to slip in the word ‘catheter’ during your next press conference"

"Okay" And Korra managed to sneak the word ‘catheter’ into her next press conference, much to the confusion of the press.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to get that dragon spirit to talk to me. I need to study him for my new design"

"Okay" And Korra arranged a conversation between them, even if the spirit was tense the entire time.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to write a ten page essay about why you love me"

"Okay" And Korra plopped a ten page paper on her lap the next night, her eyes hopeful and drooping. Asami looked up at her, shocked.

"Is this why you didn’t come to be last night?" A slow nod. Asami launched upwards from her seat and threw her arms around Korra, holding her tightly. "I am so sorry, it was funny, and now it’s not" She peppered kisses over Korra’s face, anywhere she could reach, in apology. The Avatar smiled and held her close, her forehead dropping on to Asami’s shoulder.

"Don’t you know I’ll do anything you ask?"

"Well I certainly do now. C’mon, let’s take a nap together, you could use it"


	143. Modern FRIENDSHIP au: Korra comes out to Asami and Asami is like:"Duh. That's not really suprising, considering you were not really "in the closet" to begin with."

The large bed was covered in feather down quilts and blankets with warm fluffy pillows big enough to bury a sleepy head on. The early morning sun filtered through the thin curtains, softly illuminating the bedroom.

The shrill ringing of a cell phone cut through the peace and a pale, slender hand shot out of the bed. Asami Sato forced herself to sit up groggily and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked sluggishly.

"Asami! Hi! Are you up?" her best friend Korra’s voice was far too loud for the early morning and her barely conscious ears.

"Obviously" she grumbled.

"Great, awesome, would you mind if I came over?" Asami blinked blearily at her alarm clock. 6:53am.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Awesome, could you open the gate?" Asami groaned and assured her she would before hanging up. She clicked a button on her nightstand and flopped backwards into her super-soft pillows. Korra would know where to find her. Sure enough, five minutes later, her best friend charged through the door, a quaky smile on her face.

"Hey best friend, how are you on this lovely morning?" Her forcibly cheery voice tipped Asami off to something wrong.

“ _I’m_ fine. Are _you_?” she asked sitting back up. Korra jumped and immediately began fidgeting her fingers. They danced together in front of her then buried themselves in her pockets.

"I just- uh," she sighed and dropped herself onto the edge of Asami’s bed, "I wanted to tell you something before I lost the nerve to do it" she admitted, her gaze firmly on the floor. Asami touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"You know you can tell me anything. Even if it is-" she glanced at the clock again "-7:01am"

"I’m bi, er, bisexual" Korra announced, her voice just as shaky as her earlier smile. Asami took her hand and grinned.

"Great! I’m glad you told me. Why are you so nervous? Did you think I was gonna bite your head off or something? Besides, we already knew. You were kind of obvious when you kept eyeing up professor Bei Fong" she teased. Korra rolled her eyes.

"No, you just can never be sure" Asami nodded sagely.

"Well, since I’m not, go to the kitchen. I’ve got two pints of chocolate ice cream. We’re gonna cuddle in bed and gossip about cute boys and girls"


	144. Sibling best friends au

Korra punched at the controller in her hands viciously, willing her character to move faster past Bolin’s. He was slowly rising from his seat next to her doing the exact same thing, muttering curses under his breath as he did. The finish line came into view and Korra leaned a little more forward, her butt nearly off the chair. The screen flashed that player two had won and she dropped the controller, her arms extended upwards in celebration.

"Hell yeah! Pay up time!" she gloated. Bolin groaned.

"You have to stop winning. I’m starting to go broke here" he complained as he dug out his wallet. Their attention was caught by the front door opening and Korra froze in her seat, hand extended towards the money.

In walked Asami, Bolin’s older - adoptive - sister who Korra had been crushing on for the past two years. She was tall and _gorgeous_ and she knew how brilliant she was. The older girl was absolutely intimidating and Korra was sure that she’d never gather up enough courage to talk to her from afar. She smiled at the pair of them on the sofa.

"Hey guys" Korra held up a limp hand in greeting. "Bo, did you put a new bag in the trash can like I asked?" Her tone suggested that she already knew he didn’t.

"Well if you wanted something to get done, you really should have asked Mako because you knew Korra was coming over and he’s a suck up who does everything-"

"-And has a job. C’mon, it’ll take five minutes" Bolin groaned exaggeratedly but disappeared into the kitchen to do as she asked. Asami collapsed into his spot on the couch and took up his controller. Korra somehow managed to press the resume button in her panic.

Asami was _right next to her_ and _playing with her_. She could do this.

"So what’s up with you, Korra? How’s life?"

No she couldn’t.

"It’s fine, I guess. No real complaints" She kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"That’s good. Any relationships killing your time?" The question threw Korra so badly that her character flung itself off the bridge it was driving on for no reason.

"Not really, no"

"Oh, okay" For a few moments, the only sounds came from the video game and Bolin’s distant grumbling in the kitchen. Asami spoke up again suddenly.

"So I know this may seem really out of the blue, but would you want to go out sometime?" Korra’s character took another dive.

"You mean like, a _date_?”

"Yeah. I’ve kind of liked you for a long time" She couldn’t stay on the road with a conversation like this.

"Oh, okay. Sure, yeah"

"Cool" Korra thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. But neither of them said anything more. They sat in companionable silence and played the stupid racing game.


	145. Asami DID go with Korra to the southern water tribe after Zaheer's attack

Everyone saw through the thinly veiled lie of “expanding Future Industries” nearly the moment as soon as Asami said it. Of course, it might have been more believable if she hadn’t been resting her hand on Korra’s shoulders at the time. It was blatantly obvious how she felt for the Avatar, and how the Avatar felt for her.

The CEO/engineer showed up to all of Korra’s rehab sessions with Katara for moral support and made sure she stayed in the room closest to Korra’s just in case she was needed. Sometimes Korra would fall out of bed in her panic to wake up from a nightmare and  her lack of mobility would make it difficult for her to climb back in. Like the dutiful _friend_ she was, Asami unfailingly dashed out of her own bed to help her up.

"Careful now, don’t force it" she coaxed, guiding Korra’s body by her waist. The Avatar hauled herself up on to the bed, her legs working but hardly any help. She grunted and huffed.

"I’m not sure I’m strong enough for this, Asami"

"Of course you are. You walked almost entirely unaided today. You can do it, I _know_ you can” With a final groan, Korra pulled herself onto the mattress and collapsed. “See? You did great. You’ll even sleep better now”

"Because tiring myself out is apparently the only way to get rid of nightmares" came the sarcastic response. Asami sighed and pulled the bedsheets to cover the other girl’s body.

"The nightmares will go away in time. I wish I could help, but I can’t," she sighed and straightened her back, "well, goodnight" She patted Naga’s head and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" She whirled around.

"Yes?" Korra’s eyes were averted and her face - still sweaty from trying to get off the floor - was red.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I always sleep better with you" she requested softly. Asami smiled.

"I’ll always stay if you ask. No need to be so nervous" she teased. The warm blanket was pulled aside enough that she could slip in with a sigh.

"Well I’m always nervous around you" Korra grumbled, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. Her face was mashed between the engineer’s shoulder blades. Asami touched her forearms and leaned into the embrace.

"That’s something you’ll need to get over"

"Probably not" As promised, the sleep they slipped into was peacfully dreamless.


	146. Chapter 70 of No Matter the Universe Part 2

Asami slammed her door shut and pressed her whole body against it. Her chest heaved as her face burned in embarrassment at the situation that had just transpired. Korra’s laughter was still audible halfway down the hallway.

"Oh god" she breathed and pressed her palm to her forehead. She was the least smooth person in the world. She didn’t even tell the outspoken girl her name! She groaned.

A tap on the door caused her to jump nearly a foot in the air. She whirled around and gripped the door handle. No one was getting in.

"Hey, cute girl. It’s Korra. I don’t think I got your name" Asami could easily hear the smile in her voice.

"I’m Asami" she answered through the door.

"Asami. I like that. So Asami, is there a reason you ran away terrified? Am I that scary?" Korra teased. Asami breathed out a nervous laugh and pressed her forehead to the door.

"No, I just got really overwhelmed. I didn’t really expect someone to come sliding in on the floor singing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ and then ask me on a date. It’s one of those things you never really see coming" Korra laughed.

"Yeah, I can see how that could be a surprise. So miss Asami, are you free tomorrow night?"

"I’m free every night"

"Great" that big grin was back, she could almost feel it through the fake wood "what do you think of pizza?"

"In an existential sort of way, or in a date sort of way?"

"I meant in a date sort of way, but I’m kind of interested in the existential view"

"Pizza’s good for a date"

"Awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow night Asami"

"I’ll see you tomorrow, Korra" She heard Korra give one last chuckle before padding down the hall back towards her own room.


	147. oh hey there crush you got something on your face, let me get that off for you. Then someone random shouts "YOU TWO SHOULD KISS"

Korra stared down at the food placed before her in awe. Suyin hadn’t been kidding when she said they’d never had a bad meal. She picked up her fork and stabbed a sautéed slab of meat (what kind, she had no idea) and stuffed it into her mouth. The second the taste hit her tongue she wanted to moan.

It was _glorious_.

She tilted her head towards Asami half in a daze by the food. The engineer’s eyes were half lidded and Korra immediately snapped out of her trance at the sight. She looked like she was midway to an orgasm. Korra swallowed thickly.

"Korra, you’ve got something on your face" Asami was reaching for her, a napkin wrapped around her finger and Korra had only time to stammer and flush. The CEO’s face was too close, she couldn’t handle this, she was panicking, oh no-

"Hey you guys should kiss!" Bolin shouted. They pair whirled around, confused. "You should kiss because you’re both really attractive and you both dated Mako! It’ll be funny…" He trailed off awkwardly as the entire dining hall stared at him in shocked disbelief. "No, you’re right, not funny. Sorry, shutting up now" He sank into his seat and carefully avoided his brother’s glare.

Asami cleared her throat and dropped her hand into her lap. Korra’s eyes followed the movement up to her face and blinked. Was Asami blushing? No, she couldn’t be. But she was.

"Asami? Are you okay?" she asked, touching her shoulder comfortingly. The engineer flinched at the contact.

"Yeah, I’m just-" she sighed heavily and turned towards her in her seat in order to cut Varrick out of their conversation, "I know this is going to seem really bizarre and I’m sorry, but I really like you. You’re sweet, you’re compassionate, you always try to do the right thing even-"

"Wait," Korra interrupted, her brow furred, "you like _me_? But I like you!” For a moment, all they could do to stare at one another. Then they burst into gales of laughter, catching the attention once more of the entire table. Korra wiped away tears and grabbed at Asami’s hand. They peeled out of the room still clutching their stomachs from their elation.

Once safely out of the room, Asami pressed Korra into the wall and dragged her lips up into a kiss. It was clumsy and interrupted by laughter and grins, but neither really cared all that much.


	148. I know you steal my wifi to watch porn but it’s kinda hot idk’ AU

Asami hesitated with her hand hovering in front of her neighbor’s door. This was a conversation that she had been dreading for weeks and had been desperately hoping to avoid, but her time was up. With a sigh, her knuckles made contact three times against the wood.

"Coming!" a female voice called out from the other side. The door was wrenched open to reveal a woman near her own age but noticeably shorter. She wore only a sports bra and a loose pair of shorts, likely meant for working out. A headphone was plugged into one ear drew her attention downwards, towards her incredibly toned stomach and legs.

Her chin length hair was pulled upwards into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Large blue eyes gazed up at her and Asami choked on the air in her throat. She had been expecting a dirty middle aged man, not… _this_.

"Hi" she breathed. The girl flashed her a brilliant lopsided smile.

"Hello"

"I um, I live next door to you. I just wanted to talk to you about the wifi" The words stole the grin from the girl’s face.

"Er, what about the wifi?" she asked nervously.

"I know you steal it, and that’s fine really, that’s not the problem. It’s that you use it to watch porn" The girl breathed out a soft ‘oh’ and her face colored. Her eyes widened and she awkwardly scratched her jaw. Asami’s own awkwardness returned and she found herself babbling. "I mean, you have good taste, so really I wouldn’t even mention it if I didn’t have company coming over - CEOs and the like - so if you just refrain for one day that’d be-"

"I have good taste in porn?" The comment caught Asami off guard and her eyes rose to meet the other girl’s. Her stomach turned.

"Well- uh, I really liked that one from two nights ago" she mumbled. Her face burned as she realized that this was not the way she meant for the conversation to turn.

"So you sometimes…" Asami nodded. "Oh" The pair of them stood quietly on either side of the door, flushed and embarrassed. Asami played with her fingers, trying to think of something to say. What _could_ she even say?

"Would you want to come in? For a coffee? Iced tea? Copious amounts of alcohol to bury the memory of this conversation?" the girl asked hesitantly. Laughter bubbled out of Asami’s mouth and she nodded.

"I would love to. I’m Asami by the way"

"Lovely to meet you. I’m Korra. Now let’s go get plastered"


	149. Asami's missing after the final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bang! boom! big fights, explosions, kuvira is defeated, korra has major wounds but nothing she can't overcome. celebration time but wait... asami isn't anywhere. anywhere.

Korra’s head was swimming. It was proving difficult to even stand. She reached up and touched her ear and came away with blood. Her eardrum must have ruptured during her final fight with Kuvira. She stumbled to her feet and scanned her surroundings blearily.

There was Bolin, Mako, and Su. Tenzin was to her left with his kids, Kai, Lin, and Opal. She could hear Varrick and Zhu Li somewhere behind her and the other airbenders - the uninjured ones - were milling about, helping move the few rocks they could. Everyone accounted for then, good.

Wait, where was Asami?

The world snapped into focus around her. _Where was she_? As she straightened, a sharp pain shot through her side and she winced, gripping it tightly. Refusing to let her own problems get in the way of finding Asami, she hobbled quickly down the road, her eyes cast about for some clue telling her where the other woman was.

"Korra!" She recognized Bolin’s voice, but ignored him. She could feel bile begin to rise in her throat and coat her tongue. She heard his footsteps rush up to her and attempt to help hold her up. "Hey, you’re not looking so good, let’s get you to-" She shoved roughly at his chest despite her waning energy.

"No! Unless you know where Asami is, I’ll deal with that later" she barked. His green eyes widened and fell.

"I haven’t seen her, sorry" Her heart beat faster. He moved out of her path enough to let her continue walking. The panic was rising again and for a moment, Korra thought it might consume her like a tigerseal eating it’s prey.

She ripped a piece of fallen building from the ground and collapsed, digging with both bending and her fingers for any clue. She felt Bolin’s hands at her shoulders again.

"Korra, please…" It was only then that she felt the tears slipping down her face. No, no, no. This was all unacceptable. Asami had to be okay, she had to.

"Korra!" Her breath hitched and her head snapped up. Asami was running down the broken roads towards her, a thin stream on blood trailing down her forehead. Suddenly the pain evaporated and the flow of tears only increased. She forced herself to her feet and ran to meet the engineer.

Her foot caught on a piece of pavement that jutted upwards and she was prepared to collide with the ground, but the impact never came. Asami had fallen on the ground with her. They clutched each other like lifelines.

"Don’t you _dare_ do that to me again” Korra growled fiercely. Hysterical giggles tumbled out, rumbling between their bodies.

"I’m never going to be out of your sight again, how’s that?"

"Sounds perfect"


	150. They live full time in the spirit world

Korra smiled as she watched Naga chase after a spirit. The ground was soft beneath her and after a long day, she felt like she could fall asleep where she sat.

"Hey, you" She tilted her head up and smiled even wider.

"Hey" Asami extended her hand and the Avatar took it, pulling herself up. She pressed a soft slow kiss to her CEO wife’s lips. "How was work?"

"Oh you know, just rebuilding the city" They linked hands and walked together through the spirit portal, Naga trotting happily behind them, her tongue lolling around in her mouth. As they passed through the portal, the human world gave way to that of the spirits.

No matter how many times they did it, the transition never failed to make Asami’s face go slack in wonder, just as it never failed to put a fond smile on Korra’s. The two walked leisurely home as Naga ran excited circles around them. Their small house came into view as they crested a hill and the polar bear dog took off like a shot.

"I don’t know how she stays so energetic" Asami commented. Korra laughed and brought their joined hands to her lips.

"Well she’s gotta keep up with us, so it’s not really a surprise"

"No, she has to keep up with _you_ and you are unbelievable” Korra’s grin turned lecherous.

"Are you telling me I have incredible stamina?"

"You _know_ that’s not what I said” Asami scoffed.

"Yeah, but it’s what you meant" Korra held open the front door and the engineer placed her work back on the nearby end table.

"If that’s what helps you sleep at night" Korra let go of their joined hands and wrapped her arms around Asami’s middle. She pressed her nose into the other woman’s neck and inhaled.

"You help me sleep" Asami hummed happily.

"What’s for dinner?"


	151. Korra and Asami spend some time in Zaofu so Asami can help rebuild the domes. She notices Korra teaching some young children the finer points of bending, and thinks about the two of them raising a child together

"But that’s so inefficient" Asami mumbled to herself. She pulled a pen from behind her ear and marked the blueprints she held in her notebook. She was aware that at any moment she could walk into a pole or another person as her attention was focused downward, but there was nothing she could do; she was absorbed.

"No, try to do it like this, yeah! There you go!" The unexpected sound of her girlfriend’s voice drew her attention and she stopped sight in the middle of the road.

Korra was standing in a small grove surrounded by young children of varying ages, all of which watched her raptly. Korra, in turn, was almost constantly spinning around to face each of them as they spoke out of turn with a massive smile on her face.

"So if you want to make pretty shapes, you gotta do this" She took a loose earthbending stance and held a chunk of metal between her palms. Slowly, it morphed into a spiral, and then a star. Each of the children stared in wonder and made soft noises of awe.

"Like this?" The smallest girl in the group mimicked Korra’s stance and hovered the lump of metal awkwardly. Her tiny fingers were barely large enough to encompass the whole thing. Her face screwed up in concentration and her tongue stuck out adorably. Korra chuckled and knelt down beside her.

"Almost, you just gotta, straighten this" she instructed, poking the girl’s elbow. She did as told and the metal changed. Her shapes were no where near as smooth as Korra’s, but that didn’t stop the squeal of delight from the little girl. Korra’s responding smile was bright and excited and she pat the little girl’s back. Just then she looked up and caught Asami’s eye, her grin growing even larger.

"Asami! Hey!" Unsure of how to handle the large group of children now looking at her expectantly, she lifted her hand in an awkward wave.

"Hey" Korra straightened up and jogged over to her, grasping her free hand and pulling her over to the kids. She started introducing them to her but the engineer quickly tuned out the names.

She could only stare in abject fascination at her better half. Korra would be a fantastic parent and the thought was terrifying to her. Asami had never thought about kids for herself, but watching Korra hoist up the little girl from before and start talking to her, she thought she might start to.


	152. Tarzan!Korrasami au

It was a girl. A _girl_ crawling towards her, clad in nothing but a few animal skins. Her face was curious as she crouched on the thick branch. Asami was at a loss as what to do. Her dress was rumpled, torn, and dirty and she was definitely missing a boot. Well, a little more than a boot, but that was trivial, really.

"Hello" she ventured. The girl’s bright blue eyes blinked in confusion and she tilted her head, her shaggy mane of hair rusting with the movement.

"My name is Asami Sato. Who might you be?" Her voice was shaky, displaying her nerves for all the world to see. Instead of answering, the girl shuffled her feet (oddly like a gorillaspider) closer. Asami sucked in a breath and pushed herself almost painfully against the bark.

Once she was no less than a foot away, the girl craned her neck and Asami saw her nostrils flare. Was she being _sniffed_? Fascinating. She held up her palms in a form of surrender.

"Look, I don’t want any trouble, but my leg hurts and I probably can’t walk on it-" The girl pressed her open palm to Asami’s, cutting off her peace offering. A soft smile settled on her lips and Asami blinked in surprise. This - clearly wild - girl was trying to befriend her in a weird way. The thought occurred to Asami that the girl might not even be able to understand her.

"Asami" she said, pointing to her chest. She said it again for emphasis and the girl smiled a little wider.

"Asami. Asami Sato" she parroted back. This earned a laugh from the injured woman and she nodded.

"Yes, Asami Sato. Do you have a name?" she asked. The girl frowned so Asami asked more with her hands and the girl grinned at her.

"Korra" she answered, pointing to her own chest with her hand that wasn’t touching Asami’s. Her excitement was palpable and Asami had to smile back.

"It is lovely to meet you, Korra. Could you- _wah_!” Before she could finish, Korra had looped her arms under her legs and around her back and jumped from the tree. Asami’s heart plummeted into her stomach as they fell and she clutched at Korra’s shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut.

Somehow, Korra caught a vine before they could impact painfully on the ground and they started swinging through the trees. She was sure her grip had become painful, but Asami couldn’t let go of the warm skin, the experience was too captivating.

Korra lowered them slowly just outside of their camp and set her gingerly on the ground. With a flash of teeth, she was gone, disappeared into the canopy. Breathless, Asami tumbled back into the clearing.

"Asami! Where have you been?! Are you okay?!" Asami was too dazed to answer Mako’s questions. Instead, she laughed.


	153. korrasami movie making(famous star co-stars with movie newbie) part 2

"So what do you actually think of the script?" Asami asked casually, licking a long stripe on her popsicle. Korra forced herself to ignore the way her pink tongue darted in and out of her mouth. They sat side by side at a local park a few days after they initially hit it off. Korra was still having trouble believing it.

"I think it’s really good. The story is strong, the characters are strong, dialogue. I mean, it has a few weak parts, but for all we know, those could just end up on the cutting room floor. And plus, there aren’t too many movies with female leads who _just happen_ to be gay. I dig it” she replied.

"Do you want to know something?" the taller woman whispered conspiratorially. Korra turned to her, interested. "I wrote it" 

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I sent it in under a pseudonym because I didn’t really want the credit" Korra stared at her in wonder.

"Is there anything you can’t do? You are incredible" she said, breathless. Asami flushed and bowed her head to hide her reaction.

"I’m not that amazing"

"Of course you are!" Korra was almost offended by her low self esteem. "You are funny, you’re a brilliant engineer, you are your own agent, you wrote a movie, you’re an incredible actress, and you are stunningly beautiful. You _are_ that amazing” Asami’s mouth hung open at her co-star’s tirade. Upon realizing what she’d said, Korra blushed and turned away, taking a small bite of her popsicle, then flinched at the feeling on her teeth.

"You really feel that way" Korra shrugged and nodded.

"It’s kind of hard not to, especially now that I’ve actually _talked_ to you in like, a normal conversation” she mumbled. Before she knew what was happening, Asami’s hand rested against her cheek, and her lips were brushing against hers. She let the initial shock pass and then retaliated with her own kiss.

Asami’s tongue was cold and tasted like artificial blueberry. It mixed well with Korra’s artificial strawberry. It was fierce and hungry and Korra could do it for the rest of the day, damn their night shoot. When they parted with a wet pop, she kept her fingers curled in the hair at the nape of Asami’s neck.

"Do you want to know another secret?" Asami panted. The martial artist nodded. "I wrote that part for you. ‘I fell half in love with you when I saw ‘The Protector’"

"Did I live up to the hype?"

"Oh, you surpassed it"


	154. Hour three of Uncle Iroh and Asami's Pai Sho game in the Spirit World

They had drawn a crowd now that they were three hours in. Spirits hovered over the board and perched on Korra’s shoulders and head. They eyes - or whatever - were glued to the board and Asami’s hand, which inched towards one Pai Sho tile.

She chewed at her lip and moved the tile to the other side of the board. Iroh took a sharp intake of break and hunched over, stroking his beard in concentration.

"That was sneaky" he commented. Korra smiled and glanced at her girlfriend. Her eyebrows were drawn together in concentration usually reserved for engines and dealing with Varrick.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" a soft high pitched voice asked into her ear. Korra immediately recognized it as the spirit that had lured her into the swamp.

"Because she’s really hot when she’s concentrating" she whispered, shooting a glance to her shoulder.

"I’m concentrating, not deaf, Korra. You’re not exactly making it easy here" Asami scowled.

"Sorry, babe" Korra apologized half heartedly. She didn’t want to make her girlfriend lose, but she was going to take every possible opportunity  to flatter her, propriety be damned. Iroh let loose a low chuckle as she moved a tile.

"Young love. Such happy people are good for the soul" His eyes glinted wickedly and Asami gasped. Her eyebrows sloped further and she brought her fingers to her lips in a nervous gesture.

"Did I make you lose?" Korra asked. She hoped the answer was no, but she didn’t want to risk it. Asami shot her a glare but said nothing. The engineer growled and moved a tile. Even Korra could see that it was done out of frustration rather than thoughtful process.

Iroh let a triumphant grin onto his face as he moved a tile into a winning position. The crowd of spirits started murmuring to each other, disappointed by Asami’s loss. Korra scooper her up into a crushing hug.

"It’s okay. I couldn’t have lasted that long against him"

"Yes, you did amazingly well. I haven’t had a game that good in a _long_ time. It’s a shame Zuko never picked it up. I could always pummel him” Iroh laughed. Asami sighed but managed a weak smile.

"Thank you very much for the game"

"Come back any time. I’m not going anywhere" he joked, giving his belly a pat. The two women left hand in hand to find a campsite for the night, as now they were both exhausted. Asami sat heavily at the base of a tree and sighed dejectedly. Korra draped herself over Asami’s back and planted a kiss to her neck.

"You know you’re incredible right?"

"Right"

"You played one of the greatest strategists of all time and had him on the run for most of it"

"I know"

"Stop it"

"Okay"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	155. Hogwarts(ish) AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is a school for benders and students are sorted into houses based on which element they bend. Korra can't be placed because she can bend everything and Asami can't either because she was sent to the school by accidentally (she can't bend). The two bond over how much neither of them fit in.

"Hey! Come back here!" Professor Tenzin shouted across the courtyard. Korra and Asami ignored him in favor of running away towards the lake, laughing. Korra jumped into the air and shot a blast of air behind her at her teacher, flapping his robes upwards. He flapped his hands at them and sputtered angrily at them.

The girls escaped behind a tree and clutched each others shoulders to steady themselves. Eventually their mirth died down in to soft giggles.

"Oh man, did you see his face? His head always looks like a red marble with a blue arrow on it when he’s mad" Asami wheezed. Korra grinned and nodded.

"I thought it was gonna pop like a balloon" She flattened herself against the tree and touched a hand to her stomach to slow her breathing. Asami stared at her out the corner of her eye.

Korra had been her best friend since she came to the school as both of them were outcasts for having too much or not enough bending ability. Only, it didn’t feel like best friends anymore. Asami would look at Korra and have to physically stop herself from leaning too far forward, or grasping her hand.

Sometimes she turned around and found Korra gazing at her intently, debating one thing or another in her own head. Asami liked to think it was the same thing she thought about, but that would be too much to hope for.

But looking at Korra now, overflowing with happiness and looking _too gorgeous_ , she just couldn’t help herself. She took Korra’s face in her hands and pressed her body against the length of Korra’s before kissing her. Asami could feel her friend’s hard muscle and soft curves through the contact and it made her shudder. Korra let out a noise of shock and went still, but didn’t move away.

The realization of what she’d just done startled Asami apart from Korra and she put as much distance between them as possible without really running away. From ten feet away, the confusion radiating from her friend was palpable.

"Uh…Asami?" Korra’s voice was hesitant and Asami knew that if she looked at her, her eyes would be wide and she wouldn’t have moved an inch from when the kiss ended. "Is there something we need to talk about?" Talking was the absolute _last_ thing Asami wanted to do. The. Last. Thing. She shook her head.

"Are you sure? Because I have evidence otherwise" Her mouth broke like a dam.

"I’m kind of a little bit in love with you but I don’t want that to ruin our friendship, in fact I didn’t really even mean to kiss you just now, it was just that you looked so happy I couldn’t help myself, which is annoying because I usually can-"

"Okay, we need to backtrack for a second. You love me?" Asami froze. More things she didn’t mean to let slip.

"Yes"

"You are ridiculous, do you know that?"

"What?"

"How have you not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Korra cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I’ve been in love with you since we first met"

"Oh"

"So can you get back over here and kiss me again? I wasn’t ready the first time"


	156. A romantic comedy where a girl meets a guy and really likes him, then later on meets a girl she also likes and she is tearing herself up trying to choose between the two, only to find out in the end that they were the same, genderfluid, person

The door to his apartment burst open and Mako jumped in his seat.

"I am in so deep" Asami groaned, her hands massaging her temples. He blinked and slowly closed the newspaper he was reading and watched her warily.

"In deep about what?" he asked. Honestly, he almost didn't want to know. When Asami was in trouble with something, it was bad. She managed herself so well most of the time that nothing ever got out of hand, but if something did, there was no way a mortal human could fix it.

"I met this guy and he was amazing. Funny, cute, caring, perfect. And I thought 'hey, maybe we can make a go of this', but then a few days later, I met this girl and she was incredible. Bold, funny, ridiculous, just- _ugh_ " Her hands were buried in her hair as she paced the room.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Was there even a question here? Mako barely understood what was going on. Asami stopped and turned on her heels to face him.

"I can't go out with two people at once! But I can't even choose between them! They're both so amazing that I just couldn't!" she cried. Her distress was obvious and Mako sighed. He stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders, hoping to provide some moral support.

"Maybe you should just talk to them. Maybe they'd be okay with a different kind of relationship. Some people don't mind that" She shook her head.

"No, I couldn't do that to either of them. I don't want to put them in a situation just because I'm indecisive" she sighed. He snorted.

"You are the most decisive person I have ever met. I have faith in you"he assured. She offered a small smile in thanks.

"Mako, you've got to stop leaving the front door open. We'll get robbers" Asami ripped her shoulders from Mako's grasp and whirled around, her eyes wide as saucers. Korra - one of his roommates - paused in the doorway when she saw her and a grin blossomed over her face. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?"

"Mako's my friend, what are you doing here?"

"I live here"

"What, really?" Asami shot Mako a dirty look. What? What did he do? "Look, I need to talk to you about something" Korra gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Shoot"

"I really like you. A lot. But there's someone else I really like too and I don't really know what to do" Asami admitted. Oddly enough, Korra's smile never once faltered.

"It's a guy?"

"Er, yeah"

"Does he look a little bit like me?" Oh, Mako understood now. He probably should have mentioned that to Asami.

"...yes" Korra's smile widened into a grin.

"I'm genderfluid. Some days I feel like a girl, some days a guy. He's me" The confession blanketed the room in silence as Asami digested it.

"You're joking"

"No"

"Well you probably should have mentioned that so I didn't go around thinking I was in love with two different people"

"Oh, is it 'love' now?"

"Shut up"


	157. we’re both in the high school’s qsa but are you the queer part or the straight part

"I can’t tell" Bolin snapped his head up from the pamphlet he was reading and turned to his best friend who was scowling across the room.

"You can’t tell what?"

"If she’s gay or not" He followed her line of sight to an admittedly beautiful girl who was sitting on the other side of the circle, chatting good-naturedly with a few girls next to her. "I mean, she might just be someone elses Bolin"

"Thank you for that" he grumbled. Despite the irritation he felt at Korra’s comment, he tried to observe the girl and maybe come to a conclusion. She conversed with the other girls like friends, not like he’d seen Mako talk to girls.

But they didn’t look like they came together. There was a chair between her and them, indicating she’d come alone. Who comes to a qsa meeting alone if you weren’t queer?

He turned to make the point to Korra but found the seat vacated. He whipped back around to look at the girl only to see Korra marching up to her. Fear seized his throat. She was going to get shot down and it was going to be horrible.

Korra stopped only a few feet away from the gaggle of girls and drew all of their attention. He couldn’t hear their conversation, but it was obvious she was ignoring anyone who wasn’t the pretty girl. Those who were ignored hid giggles behind their hands and the pretty girl flushed.

Then she nodded. Then Korra nodded. Then the girl said okay. Then Korra turned back around towards her seat and Bolin, her face set in the same scowl as when she had begun the conversation. Bolin eyed her up until she sat down beside him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well?" Korra glanced at him like she’d forgotten about him and grinned.

"Oh she’s gay. Well, bi. Either way, she said she’d go out with me" Bolin stared at her in awe.

"How do you do that? I can take you anywhere!" She shrugged smugly.

"It’s a gift"

"It’s damn well annoying that’s what it is. I bet she’d agree"

"I think Asami would very much disagree"


	158. continuation of 67

How did kids even pass school these days? When Asami had been in high school (admittedly it was only three and a half years ago), things were harder. Now they were pandered to like spoiled children which led to essays like _this_.

She sighed and wrote a grade at the top. Sitting in her classroom alone wasn’t exactly ideal for lunch, but the other option was to go and try to make friends with a bunch of old men teachers who looked down on her. No, this was preferable. She figured that the alone time would mean no interruptions and maybe she could actually get some work done.

She took a bite of her muffin and grabbed another essay to read. She was only halfway through it when her door swung open. The shock nearly made her choke on her last bite of muffin, sending her into a coughing fit.

"Oh, I’m sorry, were you busy?" the intruder asked. Managing to breathe normally, Asami turned. Korra stood in the doorway, hands locked behind her back and her shoulders tense. Something not-good was about to happen.

"No, just getting ahead of some grading and having lunch. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked professionally. It was still her job to listen, even if she was scared to. Korra shuffled her feet and bit her lip.

"I was just wondering if…" she mumbled. Asami couldn’t hear the second have of the question as the student had pretty much spoken into her shirt.

"Could you repeat that? I didn’t catch all of it" Korra’s shoulders slumped and her face contorted in pain.

"Please don’t make me say it again"

"But I didn’t hear what you asked" Asami was well and truly lost. What was happening here? She watched at the student took a deep breath and forced their gazes to lock.

"Will you please go out with me?" Oh. Well. She felt a blush stain her cheeks and she could only blink in confusion.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" The teacher sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Korra, you are a lovely person and maybe if I wasn’t your teacher, I’d say yes, but I can’t. It’s inappropriate and improper. I could lose my job for that" she explained. Korra visibly deflated, but plastered on a fake grin.

"No, that’s understandable. I guess I’ll, uh, go back to lunch. My friends think I went to the bathroom" she turned to leave and Asami knew what she was going to say next was a bad idea. But, as bad ideas wont to do, it slipped out anyway.

"Four years" Korra whirled around, hope on her face.

"What?"

"If you come back in four years after you finish college and still want to ask me on a date, I won’t say no" The grin on the girl’s face was blinding. She winked and Asami had to roll her eyes.

"See you later, then"


	159. Korrasami timer!AU

_1:00_

Asami’s heart beat loudly in her chest, rattling against her bones. She had waited her whole life for her timer to wind down, and now she was only a minute away. She knew for a fact it couldn’t be Mako or her timer would already be zero, but he didn’t know that - or he didn’t care - so they went to Tarlokk’s party together anyway.

She was almost annoyed that she was supposed to meet the love of her life at a party, because they could slip through her fingers and she’d never know it. She just had to keep vigilant and alert. With a deep breath, she gripped Mako’s arm and followed him through the crowd of people.

_0:53_

"Hey Mako, have you seen Korra yet? She’s supposed to be here now" Bolin asked, shoving a snack into his mouth. Asami knew she should have been a little bit repulsed by it, but it was endearing, really. Bolin was well intentioned, if a little unrefined.

"No, I haven’t. We’ll just keep an eye out for her" the older brother replied. Asami noticed that whenever Korra came up, Mako was clipped and quiet. Privately, she wondered what that meant, but asking him outright was probably a bad idea.

_0:48_

She glanced down at her timer again, more for reassurance than anything else. Her heart thumped in her ears and she was sure that a vein in her neck was visible from the stress. Still, she’d waited nearly her whole life for this moment, she could wait another few seconds. That didn’t make Mako’s roaming eyes any easier, however.

_0:41_

Bolin straightened suddenly and he grinned wide.

"Oh there she is! She just came in with Tenzin. Wow, I’ve never seen her in a dress before. Or with her hair down. Damn, Councilman Tarlokk just nabbed her though" Asami tried follow his line of sight but found it obscured by bodies. She frowned, but let it pass. They’d meet eventually.

_0:35_

She was startled to see her father make his way through the crowd rather determinedly towards the politician and the Avatar. What did he care?

"Korra, it’s my pleasure to introduce Republic City’s most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato"

"Nice to meet you" Even though Asami couldn’t see her, she liked Korra’s voice.

_0:20_

Mako tapped her shoulder and jerked his head in their direction.

"C’mon, let me introduce you" She glanced down at her wrist again and her breath stuttered. It was too soon. Maybe she could just turn around and leave the party right now. Her timer would adjust accordingly, it had happened before.

She’d been sitting at her desk a month before, staring blankly at it when suddenly it reset from a few years to a month. Whatever decision her soul mate had just made had thrown each other into each others lives years early. She could do that too, right?

_0:13_

Mako led her through the mass of people and she could feel herself hyperventilating. She forced herself to breathe through her nose, slowly and with concentration. It wouldn’t do to meet her “one” and faint. No, that was not the Sato way.

_0:09_

"Right, greatness" She didn’t want this. She could wait. Damn what she’d said before. She couldn’t handle this.

"Hey, Korra!" Too late.

_0:02_

She couldn’t look up. Looking away from her timer would make the universe implode, likely because she would end up looking up into _their_ eyes. It was too much.

"This is my daughter, Asami" It was now or never. She raised her chin and thought she was drowning. Everything was so blue and tumultuous, she thought she was lost forever. Korra stared back at her in confused wonder and the whole thing was patently ridiculous. She just met her soulmate as she clung to the arm of another man.

Both girls’ timers clicked loudly three times, indicating their end, but Asami didn’t hear it. Relieved that it was all over, she smiled.

"It’s lovely to meet you"

_0:00_


	160. Could you please make a second part for Chapter 49? (But please no sex scene). Maybe just an everyday scene or something cute

A large yawn.

"Morning" she greeted, rubbing her tired eyes. He glanced behind him with a smile, pausing his chopping.

"Morning. When do you have to go into the office?" Arms wrapped loosely around his middle.

"Two hours. Have you taken your hormones yet?"

"Just about to"

"Okay, make sure you have some orange juice" She kissed his shoulder and released him to find a slice of bread. Toast was generally her go-to breakfast food and she was too lazy most mornings to find something else. He noticed and scowled.

"Nope, put that down. Don’t look at me like that. You have two hours before you have to be anywhere and I’ve already started making a _masterpiece_ of a meal, so put out some plates and you are eating real food”

"But-"

"No-"

"C’mon-"

"Sit down" He slipped into his authoritative Avatar voice and she knew that arguing would be useless. Most days she could - and would - but clearly he wanted this and she didn’t _really_ mind giving it to him. Pretending to be bothered, she grabbed plates and set them out, along with utensils and cups. He sniggered loudly.

"I see what you’re doing"

"Do you? Oh wise Avatar?"

"Don’t tease me"

"I wouldn’t dream of it" His eyes rolled in mock annoyance as he turned around with a still hot pan. He nudged her hip with his and carefully slid the hot food onto an available plate.

"Okay, eat up" She smiled when he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"What about ‘out’?"

"Hardy har har"


	161. continuation of the In The flesh Korrasami prompt

Clench, unclench. Clench, unclench. The slow action with her hands was calming Korra’s already frayed nerves. Rocking back and forth on her heels only helped so much. She knew she shouldn’t really even be nervous, as Asami had seemed in good spirits after they parted at the bookstore. But the brain and heart were irrational, and she just had to deal with it.

Once they’d both purchased books, they stood outside talking and joking for another five minutes. They chose a date, time, and place to meet, and now, four days later, Korra waited with tingling fingers outside of the chosen restaurant.

"Korra!" Asami was walking briskly towards her like a model on a runway. As always, Korra was left breathless.

"Hey, she replied, a dopey grin on her face. Together they found a table that was out of the way and secluded from the rest of the patrons. Th ex-Avatar had a sneaking suspicion that it had been the reason Asami suggested it.

"So what looks good to you?" Asami asked, picking up the menu. _You_. Korra cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I don’t eat or drink," Asami looked up, confused, "I just thought it would make you more comfortable if you had that distraction"

"You didn’t have to do that" The engineer’s hand reached out to grasp hers on top of the table. Korra shrugged.

"It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it" She made sure to flash her most disarming smile and the subject was dropped. Asami’s scrutinizing green eyes made her uncomfortable, but she knew she’d have to bear it if she wanted to have _any_ kind of relationship with her.

"So what _do_ you do? You can’t bend anymore and that was your life before you died” The familiar pit dropped into her stomach. It had been a source of turmoil and contention since she’d woken up.

"Mostly I just sit around and try to forget that fact" she mumbled.

"So you need something to do?" Korra looked at her searchingly. What did that mean?

"I guess"

"How would you feel about learning how engines work? It’s something we could do together and it can be fun once you know what you’re looking at. And the best part is you don’t need to be a bender" Asami’s face had gone pink, the tips of her ears red. Korra blinked as she thought about it. She’d only ever seen Asami at work a few times, nearly all of which had been under intense pressure. Seeing her laid back and actually enjoying herself could be fun. Plus a new hobby.

"You know what, that sounds really great"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"


	162. Total neryd and dorky but adorable Korra manages to score Victoria Secret model Asami's number

 

Korra adjusted her headset and then her glasses. Ignoring the beautiful half naked women around her was proving to be a trial. They would tear off one of a kind clothes and force themselves into another, then flit off to another station for shoes or hair or makeup. It was Korra’s job to make sure they were on stage in the right order.

She was never going to do this again.

Spending a whole day with a ladyboner was bad enough. Having to see Asami Sato _in person and half naked_ was what really put the icing on the cake. Her hair was bouncy, her clothes were skimpy, her eyes were _electric_ and Korra couldn’t look away.

"Eyes front, newbie!" She tore her eyes away from the model’s swaying hips and flushed, jolting back down to her clipboard.

"Sorry!" she mumbled. Her finger traced a line down her list and came to the next model name. "Opal BeiFong! You’re next!" she called out. When no Opal showed, she scowled and pressed a button on her headset. "Bolin, if you’re making out with Opal right now I’m going to kill you"

"Sorry! She’s coming! No wait- I mean-" Korra turned off the headset. There were some things she didn’t need to hear. As promised, the model showed up seconds later, grinning sheepishly. She mouthed an apology but Korra just rolled her eyes and ushered her out.

In doing so, she came face to face with Asami who was just coming off the runway and she froze. Green eyes were glued to her blue. The model gave her a smirk and brushed by her. Korra gulped and shook her head. She didn’t have time for this.

~~~

Korra held the door open for the model behind her as she stepped out into the back alley behind the Lexington Avenue Armory. She pulled her coat tighter around her body to fend off the biting chill. While cold tended to be no problem, some days were particularly bad and she had underestimated the weather.

She was looking forward to going home and having a nice cup of hot chocolate, curled up on the couch with Naga by her side. Standing in the alley way, her hands rooted around her pockets, searching for her ipod. She growled in frustration upon not finding it.

"Looking for something?" She whirled around. Asami Sato stood in the doorway, Korra’s ipod in her hand.

"Oh, uh, thanks" she said as she blushed. But, as she extended her hand to take it, the model pulled her hand back, out of reach. Korra blinked in confusion.

"You know, I saw how you were looking at me" Asami took slow confident steps towards her, like the model she was. "I mean yeah, everybody looks at me, but you. You look at me like I’m the sun. You think I’m brilliant but you can never look at me for too long. Why is that?" Korra gaped at her.

"I-I’ve read a bunch of your interviews and I know you’re an engineering genius. I think you’re really incredible" Her voice was shaky but she refused to let it get in the way. Asami smiled wider.

"So you’ll get _this_ ,” she raised the ipod, “when you call this,” she tucked a card into Korra’s awkwardly stretched hand. Korra blinked owlishly. “And a tip. You look cuter without these” Her slim hands pulled the glasses from Korra’s face and folded them, slipping them carefully into Korra’s jacket pocket.

"Okay"

"See you later"


	163. Korra takes Asami to a fancy Republic City ball after secretly taking the dancing lessons. When the time to dance comes, she's too nervous and starts messing up, prompting Asami to take the lead

Korra fidgeted nervously with her wristbands as she and Asami entered the grand hall of Cabbage Corps’ annual ball. Her girlfriend was radiant beside her and dressed to kill. She had mentioned the ball to her months ago and a dumb idea had wormed itself into Korra’s head.

She was going to learn how to dance.

She expected it to be easy. Between airbending and firebending, she knew how to move her body gracefully. The only problem was doing it in time with a song or a partner.

Suyin jumped at the chance to teach her both traditional styles and newer ones some of which she herself had invented. They met at every available opportunity to smooth out Korra’s stumbling steps and clumsy hesitations.

But now was the moment of truth. Everyone around them was a business tycoon or the family member of one. Messing up now would be horrifying. She coughed into her hand and took Asami’s in the other.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked con quite as confidently as she was hoping. The CEO smiled.

"I’d love to" Korra led her out onto the dance floor and placed her hands in the right places. With a deep breath, they began to move.

~~~

Korra pulled the ceremonial wrap from her short hair and let it fall to the floor, uncaring. She fell face first into the nearest sofa with a groan. Asami’s weight settled comfortingly at the small of her back, letting Korra know that she was being straddled. Nimble fingers untangled her hair and scratched lightly at her scalp.

"Do you want to tell me what all of this is about?" Asami asked quietly. Korra moved her head so that her face was no longer mashed against the cushions.

"I took lessons from Su to learn to dance so that I could impress you for tonight. Then I went and cocked it up" She sighed angrily. Asami’s weight shifted and suddenly she was lying on top of the Avatar, her lips next to Korra’s ear.

"I don’t think you ‘cocked it up’. You forgot a step and decided it was the end of the world. It doesn’t mean I’m not impressed with you or the effort" she assured, her fingers still combing through short hair. Korra looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"You’re impressed?"

"Of course. What you learned was a really complicated dance and you were doing really well for a while. Why wouldn’t I be?" Korra shrugged, moving Asami’s body.

"Because I messed up" Asami pressed a kiss to her ear.

"Do you want to know a secret? When I was fourteen, my dad was trying to match me up with some other businessman’s son and I was so angry about it that I refused to dance with him. But they dragged me out anyway and I just stood there with my arms crossed. He never tried again. Messing up a little isn’t going to kill you. I promise"

"I know, I just wanted to do something nice"

"And you did. I love you so much and you continually try and find new ways to make me happy" Korra smiled at the praise.

"I love you too"


	164. Korra and Asami attempt to build ikea furniture together

Korra sitting on the floor surrounded by instructions, parts, and cardboard pieces was not what Asami expected to see when she opened the door to her and Korra’s shared bedroom. She blinked, confused.

"Uh, Korra? Whatcha doing there?" she asked warily. Her girlfriend whirled around from her spot on the floor and grimaced up at her.

"You remember that really awesome desk from Ikea with all those slidey drawers and secret compartments that we wanted to get to replace your old clunky desk? Well, I got it. And I was hoping to have it finished as a surprise for you before you got home. But it’s turning out to be _really_ confusing” she replied with a resigned sigh.

Her confusion was adorable and endearing. Asami knelt beside her and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of her girlfriend’s neck, surveying the parts.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment - no, really, I do! I just think you should have waited for me. Did you forget the face that I am an engineer? This is pretty much what I do all day" She picked up the instruction sheet from the floor and looked it over.

"I know, I just wanted to do something nice for you" Asami kissed the top of her head.

"And you did. Now let’s get this beast put together" She sat down where she was kneeling and began to screw parts together and to the wood. They worked in companionable silence for a while, only the light sounds of Asami’s screw and the rustling of the paper were loud enough to be heard.

"Part J please" Korra did as asked.

"Hey, Asami?" The engineer glanced up.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you with me?" Her hands stilled.

"What?"

"Why are you with me? I feel like you are absolutely perfect in every way and I’m just…me. I can’t even put a desk together" Korra mumbled. Suddenly the desk was forgotten and unimportant.

"But that’s what I think about you. You’re brave and strong and you’ve been through so much. It’s made you such and incredible person and I love you so much. It doesn’t matter whether or not you’re perfect. You’re perfect for _me_ " Asami reached out and grabbed Korra’s hand, squeezing gently.

Korra’s face scrunched up and tears ran down her cheeks. She rubbed at them angrily, annoyed by her own vulnerability. Asami crushed her into a hug.

"I don’t know why I’m crying"

"I think it’s because you have feelings"

"Shut up"


	165. Korra is in the military and decides to surprises her girlfriend of her early homecoming.

The party was fun and distracting enough that Asami didn’t think about Korra for the whole night. Her girlfriend had been deployed in a hot zone for the past year and communication was never perfect. Asami spent nearly every waking moment worrying for her and it was utterly exhausting.  
  
Tenzin and Pema had thrown the party for no real reason, but insisted the engineer be there. He said she needed it after being shut in her room for so long with no real contact with the outside world. Halfway through the night she was already tired. Opal, who sat on the sofa beside her, could tell.  
  
"Have you been sleeping well? You don’t look it" she worried, her hand reaching out to touch Asami’s knee.  
  
"Not really. It’s just kind of hard to"

"Because of Korra?" Asami nodded.

"Yeah. I sleep better when she’s with me. But it’s almost time for her to come home, so I just have to hold on a bit longer" she noted lightly. Opal’s sympathetic smile took a turn for the excited. Immediately Asami was suspicious, but decided not to comment.

"You should tell her that" her friend suggested. The statement made Asami’s eyebrows raise in confusion. What did _that_ mean? Opal’s green eyes moved just over her shoulder and she could no longer contain her grin. Now genuinely concerned, Asami turned around and jumped out of her seat before she had even had the conscious thought to do so.

Korra didn’t mind. Her strong, fatigue clad arms wrapped tightly around Asami’s shoulders and buried her face in her girlfriend’s hair. One hand gripped the back of Asami’s hair, mussing up her hair. The entire party had burst into a round of applause but neither one of them heard it.

Asami was pretty sure she was crying. She pulled herself away just enough to touch their foreheads together and grasp Korra’s weather-beaten face. The soldier was grinning and crying too, the tears sliding into her joyful mouth. They kissed desperately and tasted the salt between them.

"You are impossible" Asami choked with a light punch to Korra’s chest.

"Only for you"

"You sappy idiot. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?" Asami’s hands kept touching her face like she couldn’t believe she was there in front of her.

"Because I thought your face would be even more adorable when I do this" She released Asami’s body and dropped to the floor on one knee. Her girlfriend’s face went slack with understanding. She gripped Asami’s hands in her own. "Will you marry me?" The taller woman’s tears were flowing freely now.

"I really hate you"

"That doesn’t sound like a ‘yes’"

"It’s a yes, you doof"


	166. "Sequel" to prompt 137th, with Asami's POV, feelings

"I’m in love with you and I hate being with you as ‘friends with benefits’, what the hell does that even mean?!" Korra’s frustrated statement stunned Asami to the bone. Her question was stupid and she ignored it, but it seemed like the first half of her sentence slipped out without her realizing it.

Her friend starting chugging the water bottle in her hands to avoid looking at her. She it hadn’t slipped out. Asami blinked.  
  
"…you what?" she asked, her own voice quiet and unsure.  
  
"Yeah, I love you" Finally Korra’s terrified blue eyes rose to meet hers. For a moment, she wondered what she saw there. Asami had no idea what her face was doing, but she was sure it was at least a little bit embarrassing.

She opened her mouth to say something (what, she didn’t know, her brain was too jumbled), but the doorbell rang and shattered the silence. _What_ \- oh, right, pizza. Her body went on autopilot as she dug the money out of her purse and flung the door open. The delivery boy was baffled by the large wad of money shoved in his face, but Asami didn’t really care at the moment and snatched the pizza.

She dropped the box haphazardly onto the counter and marched over to Korra. With no hesitation, she gripped her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was familiar, in that they’d kissed before, but wholly new and meaningful as they never had like this. They pulled apart long after.  
  
"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met" she whispered to Korra’s cheek as she attempted to control her breathing.  
  
"What’s that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I only suggested this whole thing because I love you too"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, ‘oh’"  
  
"Does that mean we’re going to have sex again?"  
  
"Oh yeah, only this time it’ll be a little different"  
  
"I can handle that"

~~~

She woke up with Korra’s naked body half on top of her own and the feeling was glorious. It was real this time, no lies, no gimmicks. She could act on all of the stupid in-love things she wanted to do and say without fear of discovery. The thought made her grin and she buried it in the top of Korra’s hair.

"Go back to sleep" the other woman grumbled against her collarbone, her arms tightening around her waist. "It’s too early to be thinking about how happy you are" Asami snorted in laughter and kissed Korra’s scalp.

"Okay"


	167. something through nagas point of view

Naga was restless. For most of her life, sleep was rather hard to come by as Korra was energetic and enthusiastic about everything. And since Naga was her only friend, the polar bear dog was dragged into every situation her human could think of.

Not that she really minded.

But after that bald bird-human, things were different. Instead of exploring, Naga walked Korra back to bed. Instead of getting into fights, she stayed with her through her walking-like-a-baby-lemur stage. Instead of doing everything together, Korra disappeared for a long time.

The inhabitants of Air Temple Island tried to keep her company (even that dumb orange rat), but they were found wanting. None of them could compare to her human. It wasn’t possible.

And then she came back. She smelled different, but that was okay. Her arms still wrapped around Naga’s head the same way and scratched at her eyes in the right spots, but things still felt a little off. She didn’t really know what until the wedding.

She was dozing off as Korra gazed outwards at the bay, clutching one elbow and leaning against the wood structure. She smelled - and heard - the old man with the flying mammoths approach and begin talking. It was a normal conversation, nothing weird, even if she could smell Korra’s dopamine from where she lay. That just meant more chin scratches for her later.

There was a sudden rush of pheromones and Naga raised her head. The other human girl, Asami, interrupted the conversation, causing the old man to run away. She watched as the pair sat side by side on the steps.

_Oh_.

They smelled very strongly. While Naga had never had a mate, she knew what that smelled like. And _this_ , well, this was it. She watched with amused interest as her human wooed the other one. They touched and hugged and smiled. Was this how humans worked?

Then they stopped. They merely grinned outwards towards the horizon. Naga had no idea what was going on until ten minutes later when Korra touched Asami’s hand with a bashful smile and walked over to her first best friend. She knelt on the pavement and stroked Naga’s head.

"Hey girl. You’re probably not going to like this, but Asami and I are going to go on vacation for a while, just the two of us. Which means you’ll be all alone" Is this that honeymoon thing she keeps hearing about?

"It’ll be fine. You’ll have Pabu, and Juicy, and Lefty, and Oogi. Even all the airbenders. I bet Bolin will check in to play with you every now and again too. That okay?" Korra’s face was a mixture of nervousness of hope. Frankly, Naga didn’t understand why Korra was asking her. She could very well do what she wanted! She told her as such when she licked a broad stripe up the side of Korra’s face, earning a grin.

"Thanks. I’ll make it up to you when we get back. I’m gonna play with you a whole day" She ruffled the fur of Naga’s neck and the large animal sighed. As long as it happened eventually, she was fine with that. Especially if her human came home with a mate. That was excusable.


	168. Korra butt-dials Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! You accidentally butt dialed me but I didn't answer the phone cause it's a weird out of area number. Huh. You left, like, a 10 min voice message. I'm not a creep, I swear, just curious. Damn you're pretty great at CARaoke. Holy Shit! Did you just start rapping?! I know you don't know me & but is it weird if I call you back and tell you that you've got mad skills and I may or may not have just fallen in love?

As soon as she was out of her business meeting, Asami whipped out her phone. Whoever had been calling her either didn’t know that she was constantly busy or didn’t care. The buzzing in her pocket had been highly distracting when she was trying to give a presentation, but she managed to get through it with no mistakes.

The voicemail on her phone indicated that it was a ten minute long message from an unknown number. She blinked. _Ten_ minutes? Who the hell has something to say for ten minutes?

She slipped into her office and pressed the phone to her ear as she sat in her comfortable chair. The sound that blasted through the speaker was baffling for a moment. She had expected to hear some measured anger or excitement on the other end, but instead was greeted by the thumping beat of a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzQUa5sJvO0). It’s graininess suggested that it came from car speakers.

"Cuz you’re in love with love, you’re not in love with him!" The sudden vocals jolted her, causing her chair to slide back a few inches. The person singing over the song was almost definitely a girl and she was not holding back. Her loud voice overpowered the recording and Asami could almost picture her drumming along against her steering wheel.

Asami leaned against her desk and hid her smile behind her hand as she listened. The girl was half decent and even harmonized at random parts. Asami giggled when she shouted the lyrics at the last chorus instead of actually singing. She bet that the girl was adorable.

The song ended and kicked into [another one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylAUPACSfGY) with a stronger beat and the girl was immediately into it, mimicking the intro. Asami’s eyes widened when the girl started rapping along flawlessly, word for word. Asami snorted and tried to laugh quietly enough to still hear the song.

She was going to text this girl. They were going to go out together for dinner and maybe karaoke because she needed to see this in person. The sound changed (did she turn the volume down?) and another voice entered the mix. A boy this time.

"Hey, Korra, thanks for the ride"

"Hey, it’s no problem. I was on my way there anyway. Now I get to go with my best friend!" For a moment they both started rapping along to the song, but the boy was no where nearly as good and knew it. Instead of trying her just echoed Korra every now and again. Then he stopped.

"Just curious. Is there a reason you’re calling someone?"

"What? Oh, shi-" The call cut off and Asami leaned back in her chair. Korra. What an interesting person. With a grin, she copied the number to a new text and typed out a quick message.

'I really enjoyed your singing and rapping. I bet it's more impressive in person'


	169. Rain makeouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami are going home from a party or whatever (can it rain in the spirit world?) and it is pouring rain. Then Korra protects Asami with like an umbrella- except with waterbending. Then Korra decides to stop waterbending and they get soaked. Asami gets slightly annoyed (maybe, but starts to get used to it and they have fun in the rain- then they start making out.

Their shoes dangled in their hands as Korra bent the water around them, keeping them dry and happy as they meandered home. Their bellies were filled with food an alcohol, making their skin warm and their eyelids heavy. Asami wound an arm around Korra’s elbow, linking their bodies together.

"That was nice" she sighed contentedly. Korra threw a smile at her.

"Yeah. It was nice to just unwind for a night. It’s only been a month since reconstruction began and everyone’s already so worn out"

"It’s because there’s so much to do! Independent construction outside city limits and demolition and reconstruction within it is a lot of work" Asami noted with all the authority of a Future Industries CEO.

"Don’t I know it. We hardly ever see each other now. And whenever we get home, we just collapse right into bed because we’re too tired" Asami hummed.

"I could do with a good soak right now. We should do it together. Just some nice relaxing time in the tub" Her eyes slid closed as she imagined the feeling of being immersed in warm water, the person she loved most in the world beside her, sharing the feeling.

"Why not right now?" Then she was drenched. She swore she felt water on her bones. She let out a scandalized shriek and turned to Korra, her face shocked and unamused. Korra doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach.

"What _the hell_ was that?!” Asami shouted. She didn’t particularly care if she could be heard. It was late at night and the street was deserted. Her girlfriend clutched her stomach.

"It was too good an opportunity, I’m sorry" she wheezed out between laughs. "C’mere" she demanded lightly, reaching out for Asami’s wrist. Even though the engineer was miffed, she let herself be pulled into a hug and even returned it.

"You are a menace"

"Yup" Korra pulled out of the hug enough to inspect her girlfriend’s scowl. "Are you really that angry? I can waterbend you dry if you want" She stroked Asami’s cheek tenderly with her thumb and earned a sigh.

"Not really, no. I just really liked how my hair was and I was hoping I could keep it for tomorrow" she lamented with a touch to her flowing - soaked - locks.

"I’m sorry about that. If I had known-"

"You still would have done it"

"Yeah, probably. Let me make it up to you"

"How?"

"I hear kisses are pretty good"

"Oh, alright, fine"


	170. Korra is a pool girl and Asami hires her to clean her pool but is distracted by Korra's body and they totally end up doing it.

She was _bad_. She was a bad, _bad_ girl. She knew it too, but that didn’t stop her from staring out the full wall windows to the backyard where the pool was. Correction, to where the pool _girl_ was.

Korra had only been working at the estate for about three weeks, but Asami hadn’t noticed until a week in because she’d been too busy at work and why would her dad tell her something like that? Generally she wouldn’t even care, but the moment she’d walked out to the pool after a particularly bad day at work and seen her, well. That was the end.

It had become almost a routine of hers to stand awkwardly by the windows and watch as Korra filtered the pool, or filled it, or added more chlorine. Most days she would strip off her shirt so that she only wore a sports bra, showing off her exquisite abs and dark skin.

Asami bit her thumb nail and watched Korra’s back muscles shift under the skin. It would be totally inappropriate to flirt with Korra, but she still _really_ wanted to. She watched as the poolgirl turned around to place the long net on the ground and walked over to her chair. The girl picked up a water bottle and started chugging at it.

_Oh._

Her stomach muscles contracted and expanded and her throat moved and her shoulders and her jaw-

Asami slid the glass door open before she’d had the conscious thought. Korra looked at her out of the corner of her eye, but ignored her otherwise. Asami tried to remain casual by inspecting the pool, but she gave it her best effort.

"Nice day out, isn’t it?" she asked, her eyes glued to the water.

"Yeah, almost too hot for me. I come from much colder places" Korra replied, picking up the net again. She leaned on it like a staff and placed one hand on her hip, inspecting the water herself.

"Why did you come here if it’s so hot?" Asami asked curiously. She couldn’t help that her eyes began to trace the long line of the other girl’s body. The smirk sent her way was positively devious.

"The girls are hotter" Asami’s brain restarted. That was- What- She didn’t know how to reply to that. Korra was grinning at her, all lopsided and attractive and Asami was just staring, her eyes wide and her face red.

"Do you want to come in? I might have some tea in my bedroom" There was no tea in her bedroom.

"I would love to" Korra knew it.


	171. since the series finale I've always entertained the idea of a Korvira ship where asami gets super jelly that Korra is very interested in Kuvira's metalbending and personality

"I visited Kuvira today" Korra announced as she sat down on the loveseat beside Asami. The words spurred an unwelcome emotion in her chest that she knew her girlfriend wasn’t so fond of. Korra had taken to visiting Kuvira on a regular basis to learn more about her metalbending technique as well as get to know her. Naturally, Asami disapproved.

"Oh?" she replied stiffly, stabbing viciously at her food on the plate that rested on her lap.Korra started filling her own plate as the radio started playing an upbeat tune.

"Yeah. I asked her what she thinks about when she metal bends and do you know what I found out?" she asked rhetorically. "She has an aversion to dirt! Can you believe it? An earthbender who doesn’t like to get dirty. I mean I guess it sort of makes sense because she was constantly wearing gloves and what not, but it’s a little bit baffling" She begins to shovel food in her mouth.

Asami made a non committal noise and slows her own eating pace. She didn’t like thinking about Kuvira and hated trying to eat through it. Her appetite was already gone. She sighed angrily through her nose and released her utensils, making them clatter loudly against her plate. Korra frowned at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Something snapped.

“‘Is something wrong?’ Korra, that woman killed my father and countless others. I don’t want to hear about her ‘ _aversion to dirt_ ’. I don’t want to hear _anything_ about her! I don’t know why you think I would!” she exclaimed. Her breath came out in loud puffs of hot air but she made no attempt to control it.

She didn’t blow up often, but she let herself get those emotions out when she needed to, not when it was convenient. Korra had gone still next to her.

"I’m sorry" the Avatar mumbled, "I was thinking small picture again. That stuff slips my mind sometimes-"

“ _Slips your mind_ -“

“ _Sometimes_ , yes. She hates herself more for what she’d done that anyone else, I guarantee it. So naturally, it doesn’t come up very often. I’m sorry for being thoughtless” she said softly.

"Whatever" Asami huffed and shot up from the loveseat. She grabbed her plate and dumped in the kitchen sink, then paused to lean against it. She ignored Korra’s footsteps and the comforting hand placed in the small of her back.

She expected Korra to say something. Something to try and assuage the guilt she felt or the pain Asami felt, but she didn’t. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Asami’s arm and rested her head against her shoulder. The engineer knew it was dumb, but she felt her grief bubble to the surface and tears leaked from her eyes.

"I’m still angry at you"

"I know. I’m sorry" She maneuvered Korra into a real hug and clutched her shoulders for dear life. They would talk about it later. She just needed to be held for the moment.


	172. something with Asami dealing with korras death after being together for years, knowing that the avatar cycle will continue and she'll be reborn into a completely different person

The picture was taken at one of the happiest moments of her life. It wasn’t from any special or life-changing events, like their wedding or the day they learned their adoption papers had gone through, no. It was a few months after they’d gotten married and Bolin and Opal had finally gotten engaged.

The party on Air Temple Island was joyous and loud, not even Meelo could take the focus away. Korra and Asami sat cuddled together on the couch, giggling to one another at the young airbender’s antics. Ikki, who had suddenly taken up an interest in photography, took the picture just as they turned to one another.

Even through her pain, Asami smiled. It was special because it was their relationship captured in an image. They were young and utterly in love and constantly laughing. She traced the image of Korra’s dazzling smile, but startled when one of her tears dropped on to the glass.

"Mom?" She looked up; her son looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" They both knew it was a dumb question. Her soulmate and his mother had just died, neither of them were all right. She smiled but it came out more like a  grimace.

"I’m fine, Yan. Where’s your sister? I don’t want to leave without her" He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an awkward one armed hug. He had inherited Korra’s occasional awkwardness with affection.

"She’s on the way. You know how her kids can be" She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. For a while they stayed like that, comforting each other. Korra may have belonged to the world, but she was _theirs_. Asami hated knowing what Katara must have felt like after Aang.

"I miss Ma" Yan whispered into her hair. "I mean, I know she’s not _really_ dead, but the person she’s reborn into, they aren’t her, are they?” Asami gave his knee a pat.

"Not really, no. But after Korra and I started dating, Katara liked to tell me things about Aang, from one person in love with the Avatar to another. And I started seeing Aang in her, and mind you, this is long after she lost the connection. I bet that when we meet the new Avatar, we’ll see the same sort of thing" she said.

"Does that make it easier?"

"No, but it’s really all we’ve got to go on. That and each other" The door to the house opened and two little girls flew in, one airbending and the other earthbending.

"Sorry we’re late, the girl’s didn’t want to put on their nice clothes. Are you two ready to go?" Their daughter asked breathlessly, trying once again to wrangle her children. Asami smiled sadly and nodded. Yan helped her to her feet and the family went off to a funeral.


	173. TA and college student AU

"Correct!" Korra grinned and dropped her hand, scribbling notes down in her notebook. In the seat next to her, Opal smirked and scribbled a note down on her own pad of paper. She slid it across the desk, her eyes on the gorgeous TA that Korra had a massive crush on. Her friend's pencil stilled as she read the note.

'You could just ask her out instead of raising your hand constantly to get her attention'

'I couldn't! Isn't that like 8 kinds of illegal anyway?' Opal smirked and replied within seconds.

'Not technically. It might be frowned upon, but she's not a professor and he insists on grading everything, so you're in the clear. Go for it' She watched Korra read the note. Her pencil caught between her teeth and she looked down at the TA, who was diagramming something on the board, drawing Korra's attention to her bottom.

'Maybe' Opal rolled her eyes and began paying attention again. If her friend was going to do anything, it had to be her own decision. Making her do it would only doom the relationship before it began, and she wasn't one to do that.

However, Korra's pencil remained unused for the rest of the lesson and her eyes never once strayed from the beautiful TA, her face screwed up in concentration. Opal let herself have a little hope for them. Eventually, Asami the TA glanced at her watch and let them go. The two girls started shoving things in their bags like everyone else, but Korra grabbed Opal's sleeve as she turned to leave.

"Could you wait for me? I'm going to try and talk to her" Her voice quivered slightly, but the short haired girl only smiled because pointing out the fact would only make her more nervous.

When the room cleared out, Opal moved to the top row of seats and Korra walked nervously down to the front. Asami was stacking a pile of papers to stick into her own bag, but looked up with a shy smile when she saw Korra. 

Opal watched in amusement. She couldn't hear anything being said, but Korra's body language spoke volumes. Her hands moved constantly and she scratched at the back of her neck as she spoke. But whatever she said must have worked, because a slow grin spread over Asami's lips and she nodded.

They spoke for another minute - likely exchanging phone numbers - and said goodbye. Korra turned around, her face red with a massive shit-eating grin and took the steps two at a time up to Opal.

"Well? How'd it go?" she teased. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up"

"No! I want to know how you wooed her!"

" _Opal_!"


	174. AU where Korra and Asami are both alone at Christmas, with plenty of time to bond.

Korra juggled the three grocery bags in one hand as she attempted to dig her keys out of her pocket with the other. The night had settled much quicker than she was expecting, which meant that the grocery store was in the process of closing by the time she got there. They’d let her shop, but the trip was rushed and she was sure she missed something.

She growled as she dropped the keys on the floor for a second time.

"Do you need some help?" Korra jumped and nearly dropped her bags. She whirled around and sagged with relief and smiled. The woman who lived across the hall from her seemed to be just getting home herself, and frankly, she was always a welcome sight.

"That would be fantastic, Asami" she sighed. The woman smiled back and picked up Korra’s keys, helpfully unlocking the door while she was at it. "Thank you so much" Korra said as she budged the door open with her hip.

"Any time" She moved to go unlock her own door and Korra frowned.

"Hey, are you…alone?" she asked hesitantly. Asami flushed.

"Yes, unfortunately. My family is rather…diminished. Holidays get a little depressing" She flashed a sad smile and her eyes dropped to the floor. Korra’s heart clenched. That was unacceptable.

"I was going to make hot chocolate, warm up some left over pizza, and watch that really horrible claymation Rudolph movie. Do you think you might like to join me?" She felt her face warm, but looking away now would only make it seem like she wasn’t serious.

"Really? You think a night with me would be fun?" There was a moment before she realized the implication of her words and then her eyes widened. "Oh no! That’s not what I meant-"

"It’s totally okay," Korra laughed, rushing to reassure to the other woman, "I got what you meant. But if you were offering, I wouldn’t turn you down" she teased.

"You wouldn’t?" Asami’s face was bright red and matched her lipstick Korra couldn’t help but notice.

"I- uh" The two stood in the hallway, just outside their respective apartments, staring at one another with blushing faces. "I mean, if you asked" Korra mumbled.

"Let’s just start with hot chocolate"

"That’s a good plan"


	175. Asami being a little possessive of korra whenever someone tries to hit on her

"So how was work today?" Korra asked conversationally as she slid her closed menu to the end of the table. Asami chewed her nail as she read over her options.

"It was alright. Busy, but that’s the way it goes. Being busy means good business. It just leaves me more tired at the end of the day" She said closing her own menu.

"Yeah, and I end up suffering from you exhaustion. Do you know how frustrated I am? These past two weeks have been hell!" The Avatar leaned back in her seat. Every night her girlfriend would come home and barely have the energy to ready herself for bed, much less anything more fun. Korra tried not to push Asami as she knew the pressure she was under, but it was certainly hard.

"Relax, lovergirl," Asami chuckled, "by the end of the week things will calm down considerably. I’ll be able to come home at a more reasonable hour and we can both stop feeling frustrated" She smiled suggestively and Korra beamed back. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Hey" The two women blinked up at the man who had barged in on their flirting. He was tall with stocky shoulders that looked like they might tear out of his sleeves if he flexed _just_ the wrong way. His grey eyes traveled the length of Korra’s body and she immediately frowned. “How are you doing?” he asked, leaning his beefy forearms on the table.

"Fine" She didn’t want to give him anymore room to ruin her perfectly good night out.

"Awesome, awesome. Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" He was too close tooclose _tooclose_ -

"Yes, I make a point of telling my girlfriend how beautiful she is just before I fuck her. Thank you, please leave" Asami’s voice dripped in poison and the man’s face looked like a catdeer in headlights. He mumbled an apology and left, his tail between his legs.

The moment he was gone, Asami shot up from her seat and grabbed Korra’s wrist, dragging her along.

"Asami-"

"Not yet" Confused, the Avatar followed along. She trusted her, but she generally preferred a game plan these days. Asami pulled them through the restaurant’s dining room and kitchen, out the back door to a grimy looking alleyway.

Before Korra could ask what was going on, her back connected rather forcefully with the brick of the building and the engineer had sealed their lips together. The kiss was fierce and possessive, causing Korra to smile.

"So he got to you, did he?" she teased.

"You’re not the only one who’s frustrated" Asami growled in return, attacking Korra’s neck. Her hands pulled them flush against one another and gripped the back of the Avatar’s thighs, lifting her and wrapping her legs around her hips in one quick movement.

"Wow, _really_ frustrated”


	176. Korra is a fighter jet pilot and Asami is her jet's engineer AU

Asami frowned at the cross-dam hydraulic jack. Korra had complained about it sticking a little during her last landing and the computers agreed that there was a problem, but she couldn’t see what was wrong. She’d have to pry it open.

With a sigh, she set to work, carefully dismantling and laying parts out on a mat where no sane person would step. A pair of heavy boots stopped right next to it, but said nothing, choosing instead to wait until they spoke. She twisted a part loose as they rocked back and forth on their heels. She smiled, it was a little funny.

"Hey" Korra said at length. Asami blew on the piece.

"Hey" She’d known about Korra’s crush on her, likely before Korra did. If she felt the same, well, the pilot needed to find that out for herself.

"So…how’s the repair coming?" she asked quietly. Asami had to hide her growing smile.

"Pretty good. I fixed that broken glass on the cockpit, but this is proving to be a bit difficult. I can’t figure out what’s making it stick. Hm, maybe it’s the…" she trailed off, the cogs in her brain turning.

"Oh good. That’s good. Look, um. I was wondering if you were free tonight? I’ve got a quick briefing at 1700 but would you maybe want to do something? If it’s a stupid idea that’s fine. You probably get better offers. Nevermind, I’ll just-"

"Korra" Korra’s jaw clicked shut, her lips pursed nervously as Asami put down the part she’d been working on and stood to her full height. The general issue jumpsuits had a habit of making their wearer look like seventy year old men, But Asami still managed to look like a vision in her’s Korra gulped.

"Korra, I would love to go out with you" The engineer’s amused smile reached her eyes, making the bright green sparkle and the pilot’s heart jumped up into her throat.

"Oh, that’s, that’s-"

“‘Good’?” Korra laughed.

"Yes, good"

"I have a question" Asami announced, pulling off her workgloves, finger by finger. The shorter woman’s eyes tracked the movement and found herself strangely intrigued.

"What is it?"

"Aren’t pilots supposed to have some crazy confidence when asking women out?" Asami teased.

"Very funny"

"But it’s cute"


	177. Asami is being mind controlled by her ex-girlfriend and the only one that can save her is Avatar Korra (Asami’s latest crush).

Asami’s foot narrowly missed Korra’s chin and she had to flip from a handstand to stay upright.

"Asami!" she shouted. Her friend’s blank face showed no sign of recognition. Instead, she threw another well-aimed punch that the Avatar barely managed to avoid. She felt herself back into a wall and crouched down into a roll through Asami’s legs. When popped back up, she caught Asami’s wrists and pressed them and her shoulders into the wall, pinning her.

"Asami, _wake up_! This isn’t you! Snap out of it!” The taller girl only struggled more, her face just as impassive as it had been. Korra found the dichotomy between her face and body disconcerting.

There was really only one thing left to try and if it didn’t work, she didn’t know what to do. Asami had mentioned her ex-girlfriend only once, but Korra knew that it was her who was now controlling her friend. And ex’s only ever took one thing as definitive proof of the end of their relationship. Kissing someone else.

Korra surged forward and pressed her lips to Asami’s in the worst kiss she’d ever experienced. The other girl was still half trying to kill her and the contact only put her in range. But to her relief, her fight seeped out after a few seconds. She stilled and pressed back gently before going stiff and pulling away. Her green eyes blinked, clear for the first time in hours.

"Korra?" She took in their positions and frowned. "What-" The memory of the situation crashed into her and she was overcome with horror. "I tried to _kill_ you!” she sobbed. Her hands covered her face and she slid against the wall down to the floor. Korra crouched and cupped her cheeks.

"It’s fine, it wasn’t you. I knew that. Sh, it’s okay" she whispered into Asami’s ear. The engineer buried her face in Korra’s neck, her tears and make up staining the light cloth, but she didn’t care because had nearly tried to kill the only person she really had left in the world and that was unforgivable.

"Why are you okay with this?" she choked. Korra’s hand through her hair was distracting but felt oh so good.

"Because I know you and because the only thing hurt between the two of us is maybe our egos. Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this. The person responsible will get their dues" Korra assured softly, keeping her touches light and slow. Asami’s face grew thunderous and her voice lowered.

"I am going to kill that-" She moved to get up but the over girl sat on her thighs, inhibiting her.

"Hey, be here with me right now. We’ll deal with her later. It’s just us right now. Recovery always comes first"

"Okay" Her fingers curled against Korra’s shoulder blades and never in her life did she feel more at home.


	178. Fill in the blanks between the time the Zhurrick wedding and the vacation to the spirit portal. I think it was probably a day between the two

"What? Two weeks? Korra, I don’t think this is such a good idea" Tenzin frowned across the dinner table. His kids all stared Korra and Asami, baffled by the announcement. Even Pema was concerned.

"As nice as I think a vacation would be for you two, I’m not sure this is a good time. And it is a bit long" she elaborated. Korra crossed her arms over her chest and Asami leaned her elbows on the table.

"Thank you for the concern, but we think that this is the best time. Right now, all that’s happening is the clearing of rubble and surveying of the land outside the city. There won’t be anything that I need to do for at least a month. And Korra has just taken three years to recover and then dove straight into battle. I want to give her the time _now_ " she defended.

Korra had always admired Asami’s argument capabilities. She had cold anger and it never got the best of her, unlike Korra, who often lost control when she was upset.

"Asami’s right. Everything is taken care of, and by the time we get back, there still might not be anything to do. The little things can wait. And hey, if you guys really need us, Jinora can get to us, no problem" It wasn’t as compelling as Asami’s take, but it was helpful. Tenzin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We won’t be able to dissuade you, will we?" They shook their heads. "Then I guess it’s alright. Make sure you pack well!" Before he could caution them, the two women grinned and raced out of the room, grabbing hands. He huffed and smacked his forehead.

Korra jumped onto Asami’s bed as the older woman pulled out a large backpack. She started pulling clothes from her dresser, shooting a grin at the Avatar.

"You aren’t going to help?"

"Of course not. I get a better view of you from here" Asami barked out a laugh but didn’t offer more on an answer. For a few minutes, they were silent, merely enjoying each others company. The engineer had just finished folding a shirt (that Korra _really_ liked) when the Avatar spoke again.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Asami glanced up at her, the shirt hovering just above the bag.

"Ever or right now?" she clarified.

"Well, preferably right now, but ever is a good question, too" Korra answered with a shrug. Asami smirked.

"Ever, yes. Right now, no. You can only kiss me when you are blissfully happy. You’re only a little bit happy right now"

"Why do I have to wait?" The Avatar pouted.

"It’ll be worth it"

"It better be"


	179. Asami and her friends are the best skaters of the hood and korra is new in town who also likes to skate and also feeling hot for Asami

After the final bell, the high school was usually deserted, save for student athletes and clubs. This meant that the parking lot was completely available for skating. It wasn’t as if the school was going to stop them either, as anywhere else they would likely have been arrested.

There were six of them, each more beautiful then the last and all of them talented. Mako, his brother Bolin, his girlfriend Opal and her twin brothers Wing and Wei, and _Asami Sato_.

Korra had nearly fallen in love with Asami the first time she’d seen her in class. Her view from the back row of the room guaranteed that she spent most of the period staring longingly at her back. She’d only been at the school for a week and she was sure that  her teacher thought she was as dumb as a rock.

Even as her skateboard cruised down the road towards the school, her mind was on the beautiful girl’s green eyes that glinted in the sunlight. She was so lost in her head that she nearly missed the sounds of the other skaters in the school’s parking lot. They stopped as she came into view.

"Yo! What are you doing here?" one of the twins called out as she skidded to a stop. Asami was a few feet behind them beside Opal, her face inscrutable.

"I was just gonna skate here, but if you guys want me to leave-"

"Hell yeah, we want you to leave! This is our spot!" the second twin joined in. Korra frowned. She didn’t take well to being bossed around.

"You know, if you’d had asked me to leave _politely_ I would have,” she smiled with a false sweetness, “but now you’ve lost your chance” She pushed off on her board right passed them, making a large loop around the parking lot. She could hear the twins start shouting, but suddenly they were silenced. She was vaguely curious as to who had done it, but it wasn’t really important.

The eyes of the entire group were on her  and she knew it was time to show off. A fakie beta flip should do it. As she came closer, she carefully positioned her feet and then moved at the right moment. The familiar exhilaration of being midair hit hit in the heart and she grinned widely. Her feet connected with the wood of the board and she stuck it.

She kicked her board into her hand just in front of the impressed group. Her grin was smug, she knew, but Asami’s eyes were on her and she was smiling.

"Good enough for you lot?" she asked sarcastically. Asami’s smile quirked up even higher.

"What’s your name?"

"Korra"

"Well, Korra, let’s see what else you can do" Asami teased with a wink. She dropped her own board on the ground and passed closely by, making Korra grin. This could be fun.


	180. Awkward gym encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I was working out at the gym and the girls locker room is under construction and I don't have time to go home and shower bc I have class so I used the boys locker room since no one was around bUT THEN YOU WALKED IN AND NOW SHITS AWKWARD HELLO WE ARE BOTH NAKED AND IDK WHAT TO DO' au

Asami cast a nervous glance through the door of the men’s changing room before opening it wider.

"Hello?" she called. She waited ten seconds after hearing nothing before pushing the door completely open and dodging behind a row of lockers. It may be the only changing room available, but that didn’t mean she wanted to get caught there.

She stripped down as quickly as she could and darted into the showers. She didn’t even wait for the water to warm and hissed under the freezing cold water.

"Oh, this was such a bad idea, I should have come earlier" she groaned as she scrubbed herself violently. It was an immense relief to feel the sweat wash off her body knowing that she wouldn’t have to stew in her own smell throughout her entire micro biology class. The class was hard enough without worrying how she smelled.

"Oh my- I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!" Asami whirled around, her hands flying to cover herself. The person who’d interrupted her perfectly good shower was a girl with her face pressed against a locker. A towel hung loosely around her breasts and it drooped low against her back, putting her well sculpted muscles on display. A set of headphones around her neck explained why she hadn’t heard Asami.

"It’s okay, I’m almost done" she assured with a red face. Her hands slapped at the knobs to turn them off and she ripped the towel from the rack, quickly tying it around her. "I’m covered" she announced, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

The girl turned around and Asami’s heart skipped a beat. She was _breathtaking_. She was red faced from working out and embarrassed, lighting up her face, along with her toothy smile. Her short brown hair, slick with sweat, curled against her face. But her eyes, they were beautiful and Asami was speechless.

"I’m so sorry. I had my headphones in so I didn’t hear you and I didn’t even look because I knew for a fact that no guys were in here so I wasn’t worried-"

"It’s okay, really. Don’t worry about it. So what? You saw my butt, does that matter at all?" The girl laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head, drawing Asami’s attention to her muscular shoulders.

"If it helps at all, you have a really nice butt. Like, _really_ nice” The already awkward conversation drew to a standstill and their eyes were everywhere but on one another.

"Um, thank you" What now? "You have uh, a really nice back"

"Oh, thanks" The girl blushed even darker. Thankfully, Asami’s alarm shrilly reminded her of her class, saving them from more awkward conversation. She gasped and dove into her bag to turn the noise off and dig out a fresh pair of undies.

She tossed the girl a glance as she slipped them on. The blue eyes were fixed on her legs. It took her a moment to remember that Asami was a stranger before tearing her gaze away. Asami pulled her clothes on as swiftly as her body could allow and she shucked the dirty towel into a basket.

"It was nice to meet you" she said with forced casualness when she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Korra"

"What?" Asami hadn’t been expecting to hear anything but a polite ‘you too’.

"My name’s Korra" Oh.

"I’m Asami. It was nice to meet you, Korra" The girl’s toothy grin returned.

"It was nice to meet you, Asami"


	181. Korrasami AU with that post going around tumblr lately about two dorks failing to communicate but later reunited by yak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencing this http://whyisthatopen.tumblr.com/post/105980782529/please-read-the-actual-cutest-thing-i-found-on-yak

Korra slammed her door shut as the panic really started to kick in. She couldn’t keep her hands still and from her bed, Opal looked on, concerned.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"Asami Sato asked me out and I choked and she thought I rejected her. This is a disaster" She pulled out her phone and made a quick post to YikYak because how often did someone get to post something like that.

"That sucks. Maybe you can talk to her another time?" Opal suggested. Her friend shook her head.

"That was the last class of the semester. And we’re different majors so I probably won’t see her again. Ugh, please kill me" She flopped face first on to her own bed with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you’ll get lucky"

"Ha. If only" Korra refreshed YikYak and perused the comments on her post and froze.

'so there was a yak earlier about a girl asking a girl out and she said no, maybe it's a misunderstanding…? Check her Yak' The following two comments followed the same vein and her heart stopped. She scrambled to sit up, once again drawing Opal's attention.

"Where’s the fire?" She scrolled down the page, searching frantically. "You’re gonna go blind if you keep that so close to your face" And there it was.

One hour ago, someone wrote ‘I did it. I asked a girl out. She said no. Rejection sucks but it feels great being the girl to initiate for once.’

"I can fix this" she whispered to herself, rushing to comment.

"Korra, you need to start making sense soon"

"In a minute" Her fingers flew over the letters, uncaring about typos.

'Were wearing a brown cardigan? I'm a fucking idiot I'm sorry. I meant to say yes. Can we start over tomorrow, same spot and time? I'll wait for you there. Pls give me one more shot' She stuck an emoji to the end and posted it. Her fingers constantly refreshed the page, displaying new comments that were all laughing at her idiocy.

The reply she was waiting for was almost twenty agonizing seconds later. ‘I’m Ops and wow. This is embarrassing. I was wearing a mahogany cardigan and YESSSS I’ll see you tomorrow then. So weird how we both yak’d about our experience!’ Korra dropped her phone and jumped on to Opal’s bed.

"I get another chance!" she screamed, hugging her friend’s head to her chest.

"Okay, great! Go hug her like this, I’m writing a paper!"

"Asami Sato, I’m coming for you!"

“ _Korra_ ”

"Oh wait-" Opal groaned.


	182. The baby project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'we got partnered up to take care of a fake!baby for health class for a month and I have been taking it home to take care of it bc you don't want too but I've had enough im about to sledge hammer the child anD YOU SO YOU BETTER STEP THE FUCK UP AND FUCKING HELP ME TAKE CARE OF THIS PLASTIC CHILD OR SO HELP ME' au

Asami clutched the plastic baby closer to her shoulder and took a steadying breath before knocking on the door. The house was large and a little bit intimidating, but she was Asami Sato and her righteous anger would not be subdued.

The door opened to reveal a tall bald man with a beard. He looked at her, then the baby, confused.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I’m looking for Korra? This is the address she gave me. We’re supposed to be working on a school project together" She was a little nervous because of his confusion, but she would find that slacker if it was the last thing she did. Thankfully, a flash of recognition lit up his eyes and he smiled.

"She’s in the back with the kids. Just go through the hallway and straight through the door on your left" With a polite ‘thank you’, she followed his instructions to an empty backyard. She frowned. Korra was avoiding her.

She turned around to march back into the house when screaming turned her attention back to the yard. Three young children scampered across the grass, screaming at the top of their lungs. Korra wasn’t far behind, stomping the ground like a monster with another child thrown over her left shoulder.

The tallest child still running away (a girl with two buns in her hair) was scooped up by Korra and thrown over her other shoulder.The older boy turned on his heel and charged her with a battle cry.

"Let my sisters go!" He latched himself around her left leg with a fierce determination.

"Never!" Korra laughed, sounding like a stereotypical villain. The last boy jumped onto her back and her eyes bugged a bit. "Careful there, Rohan. You choke me, we’re all goin’ down" she cautioned. He obeyed and removed his hands from her throat. "Good"

Airway now clear, she stopped around the yard for a few more steps, roaring like a dragon. All four of the kids giggled and screamed with delight. Asami had no clue what she was looking at. But before she could make sense of it, Korra noticed her.

"Asami! What are you doing here?" The kids’ eyes were all on her, curious.

"I was going to-" _berate you for not being enough of a parent_ was what she had been planning on saying, however the sight before her made that impossible. “-uh, drop off the baby. I think it’s your turn to hold on to for the night” she finished awkwardly, the plastic child held aloft. The girl with twin buns in her hair gasped and wormed her way down from Korra’s shoulder. The older girl angled her body so that the fall wasn’t so jarring.

"Can I play with it? Please Korra?" the girl asked as she bounced up and down.

"Yes, but play like it’s Rohan when he was a baby. You have to be careful with it" The girl snatched the baby from Asami’s waiting hand and ran off into the house. Her youngest brother slipped from Korra’s back and teetered after her, giggling the whole way. Asami cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Anyway, I’ll see you at school" Korra shot her a smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" With that, Asami turned back towards the house and let her eyes roam more. She’d been so furious on her way in that she’d barely looked.

"Is that the girl you like?" She stopped in her tracks.

“ _Jinora_ " Korra’s shocked whisper only served to confirm the statement. Asami had to admit it was a surprise, though, not an unwelcome one. She bit her lip to stop the slow spread of the smile.

"Goodbye pretty lady!"

"Meelo!" She grinned and kept walking.


	183. Korra has a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's faced Amon and the equalists, her crazy ass uncle, a group of terrorists and Lady Hitler, but how will the master of all 4 elements handle the flu ?! Not well. Asami takes care of a sick Korra when they get back to republic city

Korra had done many things in her life to be proud of. She defeated Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, and Kuvira. She also made peace between the humans and spirits and even made a whole new spirit portal in the middle of Republic City. Truly incredible things that Asami knew she could never do.

However, her accomplishments only made her more unbearable to deal with.

"I am a being of immense power. But can I use that to take this cold away? No! Because apparently that’s ‘irresponsible and dangerous’" Asami rolled her eyes and sat next to her nasally girlfriend on the sofa.

"What can your Avatar powers do here, really? I’d like to know. You’re sick. Your body has to get past that on it’s own. Have some soup" she directed, placing a bowl on the coffee table. Korra grumbled angrily but did as she was told, bringing the bowl up onto her blanket covered legs. She ran a hand over the soup’s surface to cool it with air bending before taking a sip from the spoon.

"Thank you" she muttered. Asami played with the short hair at the nape of Korra’s neck and smiled.

"You’re absolutely welcome. Anything you need, ever" For a while they sat there, perfectly happy to be with one another in silence as Korra slowly ate her soup and Asami stroked her neck. It was calming and soothing and Korra felt her irritation at being sick ebb away. She leaned into the casual touch.

"I hate being sick" she mumbled, the words clearer than they had been due to the soup’s steam. Asami hummed.

"I can see that. You’re not sick very often though, so I guess that’s a small mercy" she replied.

"Yeah, unlike you who works herself to the point of exhaustion and then can’t move for two days afterwards and then has a mountain of paperwork to get through, continuing the cycle forever" Korra snorted. The CEO rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I _know_ I do that, but to be fair I have been getting better with that. It’s been a while since I’ve collapsed and I’m delegating more tasks” Korra leaned back into the sofa so that she could rest her head against Asami’s shoulder.

"You have. Credit where credit’s due" The silence fell over them again and Korra closed her eyes. It wasn’t long after that her breaths evened out into sleep. Asami kissed her forehead softly.

"And _I’m_ the one who works myself into a frenzy”


	184. Mako not being over korra and korra having to explain to mako that it's over and she's with Asami now.

"Here’s that report you asked me for" Mako held out a manilla folder that Korra took with a grin.

"Thank you. This will really narrow down the search" She leaned against his desk as she read over its contents, unaware of his golden stare. He leaned back in his desk chair and crossed his arms over his chest, careful with his scarred arm.

"Korra?" he began. She answered with a hum but didn’t look up from the folder. "Are you and Asami really, _actually_ together?” The question caught her attention and her eyes steeled, locking on to him, and her body went rigidly still.

"What does that mean?" she asked, her voice threatening. He knew that he needed to tread lightly.

"It’s just that it sort of seems like a joke, you know? You both dated me on and off and now you’re dating each other? I don’t know" he shrugged. For a moment she said nothing. Then, slowly, like a snake about to uncoil and strike, the stood up straight, away from his desk.

"So you think we’re just doing this to wind you up? Get a laugh out of the boy we both used to date?"

"No, not exactly-"

"Let me tell you something, _Detective_. I love Asami more than anything in the world. Just because we started out dating _you_ doesn’t mean that now our whole lives revolve around you-“

"That’s not-"

“ _Don’t_ interrupt me. Unless I expressly come to you for relationship help, you are not allowed to talk about this anymore. Am I clear?” She didn’t have to flash her eyes for him to be scared. He pursed his lips and nodded just as another voice broke into their sphere.

"Hey guys, you got the file?" Asami asked, unaware of the fear coursing through Mako’s veins or the rage sitting heavily in the Avatar’s. But Korra just grinned at her, visibly letting go of all her tension.

"Yeah. It looks like it’ll really help" The two stood shoulder to shoulder and read the file, their eyes moving in time with one another. Mako gulped.

"I’m gonna go get coffee" he mumbled as he scrambled out of his seat.

"What did he say?" Asami asked, her eyes glued to the page.

"Nothing important"

"You know you can come to me if you’re upset"

"I know" Asami pressed a kiss to Korra’s temple and went back to reading.


	185. Could you continue FTM korra please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. 49

"You can bend a wall to give me cover, right?" she asked, using a hand mirror to look just above their current cover. Damn. They were nearly surrounded.

"Yes, no problem. But if you get hurt-" She grabbed his face in her hands and touched their foreheads together.

"Hey, we’re both going to be fine. Say it" she demanded.

"We’re both going to be fine"

"Yes. We’re going to go home and cuddle with Naga and eat firecakes until midnight"

"I’m going to hold you to that" She kissed him quickly and thoroughly before dodging out from under their cover. He barely had enough sense of mind to make a wall for her in time. With a sigh, he shook himself off and threw himself headlong into the battle.

~~~

The explosion rocked the battlefield a few minutes after the fighting had finished. Even the neoequalists who had surrendered were taken aback by it.

She rushed to where she’d last seen him and found only masses of rubble. Fear set in immediately. She started calling out his name, her voice cracking. When she got no answer, she started calling louder and moving boulders that were probably too heavy for her. Tears slipped down her face.

But then she noticed a boot sticking awkwardly out of the mess. With an undignified noise, she lunged at the boot and started shifting the rocks from around it. She started hearing groans and moved faster. Eventually, the rocks started moving from underneath and he was clear, eyes blinking blearily to her and the sun.

"I might possibly have a concussion. Those cuddles and firecakes might have to wait" he said. His fingers reached up and cautiously touched a wound on his forehead and checked his fingers, finding blood.

"That’s okay. I don’t mind waiting" she answered in a choked laugh. He frowned at her.

"C’mere" His arms wrapped around her shoulders and she sobbed into his neck. "We’re all in one piece, we’re fine"


	186. Asami finds out the spirit world reflects korras emotions and THATS why it always seems extra bright and cheerful whenever they hold hands / kiss / do a dumb relationship thing and why even bother telling her to bring a raincoat then?

The tea was warm and comforting in her hands. Asami didn’t really feel the need to be comforted, not really, but the spirit world was an unusual place and it was nice to have something familiar in her hands. A wrench might have been better, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Iroh smiled at her as he poured more tea for Korra, whose whole face was lit up in joy. Asami was amazed at how at home the Avatar looked. For the entire three days they had been in the spirit world, she had not stopped smiling and it was truly delightful to see.

"This tea is really good, Iroh. Is it a new recipe?" Korra asked, her cheeks pink.

"No, it’s jasmine. I imagine a lot of things here look different to you now" he commented. Both girls frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Well, the spirit world reacts to your emotions, and the last times you’ve been here you’ve been in distress. Now that you’re blissfully happy, everything is different" he explained as he poured himself a new cup of tea. When no one spoke, he looked up. "Did you not know that?" he asked disbelievingly. Sheepishly, she shook her head.

"I mean, it’s always been beautiful when I came here, so I didn’t think anything of it" She scratched her chin. Iroh rolled his eyes.

"Youngersters" he groaned.

"And what have you been up to?" Korra asked quickly. Asami knew that she was changing the subject, but she decided to save it for later when they were alone.

"Hey Korra?" she asked as they started setting up camp.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that thing Iroh said about you being blissfully happy?" Korra said nothing for a few seconds.

"Yes"

"Are you?" Another hesitation.

"Yes"

"Oh good. You should probably know that I am too. But I do have one question"

"What’s that?"

"Why’d you even ask me to bring a raincoat if the weather was going to be perfect the whole time?"


	187. Korra is a superhero and Asami is a villain and they're insanely attracted to each other

<Electrowoman has been sighted on 2nd and Vine. All units, please respond> Korra grinned as the voice crackled on her stolen radio. It had been too long since they’d seen one another. She pushed off the roof with a strong gust of wind in the direction the radio stated.

The Avatar made quick headway through the city and smiled the whole way. She didn’t know what it was about the villain that made her tingle all over, but she wanted to find out. The feeling was just like the woman; electric.

She landed on a rooftop to find Electrowoman already waiting for her. A sack of what she knew to be stolen money from a bank two streets over was slumped against the fire escape. She put her hand on her hip, accentuating her body in the skin tight black and red catsuit.

"Avatar, so lovely of you to drop by. Are you ready to get your ass handed to you again?" she teased. The feeling shot through Korra again. Oh, this was dangerous.

"Only if you are" She charged her, fire shooting from her hands and they began their ritualistic dance. Every time is was the same. They would fight, engage in witty banter, and then a compromising position would lead a lovestruck Korra to let Electrowoman go. She was really tired of the cycle. Something was going to change, she just didn’t know what.

For a while, things went exactly as they always did. They fought and joked and got each other riled up until Korra pinned the taller woman to the stairwell wall. Their faces were inches apart and her lips parted of their own volition, anticipating a kiss that probably wouldn’t come.

"Who are you?" she asked as her ferocity leaked out. Her voice was quiet and serious. The other woman stilled under her hands.

"I can’t tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because then I could be arrested"

"You _could_ , but I wouldn’t tell anyone” Electrowoman’s bright green eyes thinned to slits.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I have had so many opportunities so catch you and turn you in, but I have let you go every single time" The statement made the villain’s breath catch in her throat. She knew it was true, but it was hard to admit that she hadn’t escaped from under her own wit.

Electrowoman surged forward, sealing their lips together in a quick, _filthy_ kiss.

"Look to the Future" she whispered and slipped out from Korra’s arms, grabbing the sack of money as she went. The Avatar stared after her half in a daze and grinned. She had a riddle to solve.


	188. like in book one "asami, do you know korra likes mako?" but this time ikki says "korra, do you know asami likes YOU?"

Oh, no, no, _no, no,_ no. Ikki did _not_ just say that. She _could not_ have said that.

"Er, no. I didn’t know that" She couldn’t see Asami’s face but she was sure it looked as shocked as she felt. She grabbed Asami’s arm and started tugging her in the direction of her guest room.

"Thank you Ikki, go away now"

"But-"

"Now!" The young girl scowled and turned away, a blast of air to help show her displeasure. The pair stopped in front of a door and Korra slid it open, her arm extended in welcome.

"So yeah, this is your room" She tried to ignore the way her voice quivered in the engineer’s presence. The taller girl smiled tersely and entered the room, glancing around.

"Well it’s a bit smaller than I’m used to," she joked, "but I think I can make it work" Her next smile was warmer, more sincere and Korra tried not to let her heart skip a beat like it usually did.

"I’m glad we could be of some help" She smiled back contentedly. It wasn’t often that she had Asami alone. In fact, they’d _never_ been alone before and the pressure was suddenly intense. Asami was backlit by the sun filtering through the window, making her look like a spirit. She was breathtaking.

"Look, Korra, I-" Korra was saved from Asami’s inquiry by a knock on the door. While she didn’t necessarily want to deal with the repercussions of her crush, Ikki would probably only make things worse.

"Ikki, if you come in here, I swear I’ll-" The door slid open to reveal Tenzin who was very much not Ikki. "-Tenzin! Hey! I wasn’t expecting you" Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I just wanted to stop in and say that we are delighted to have you here, ms. Sato, whatever the circumstance. We hope you’ll come to like it here" he told her with a slight bow. Asami’s eyes flickered over to Korra and the Avatar stilled as the older girl smiled.

"I think I will"


	189. ‘we’re at a kissing booth and I need to do this for charity and you have come back here 5 times already having paid like 30 dollars just for a kiss from me ask me out already so you don’t need an excuse or need to empty your wallet to fucking kiss me’ au

Asami couldn’t believe it. The girl was back _again_. Same bright blue eyes and blushing cheeks and dopey smile. She made a valiant effort to keep the smile off her face, but it was sweet, really. The girl in the blue tanktop stopped just in front of the booth, her dark hands rubbing nervously at her wrists.

"Hi" Oh, she was too adorable.

"Hello"

"So should I just-" She made awkward movements with her hands that Asami took to mean ‘just go for it?’.

"If you want to, sure. You’ve already paid like, thirty dollars" She was sure her amusement was obvious, but the only consequence was the girl’s cheeks becoming a little redder, and frankly that was a consequence she could live with.

The girl’s jaw worked as she leaned in. Asami’s world narrowed down to the contact between them for the fifth (sixth?) time that day. Her hands were drawn to the girl’s short brown hair which had proven to be shockingly soft after the second kiss. Every one after had Asami’s hands buried in it.

The girl’s hands clearly wanted to go to her waist, but had to settle for her shoulders as that was where they landed. She opened her mouth to allow a tongue to slip in and explore her mouth. It was entirely indecent for a public carnival, but this girl earned it (and so did she after that last 12 year old boy).

They broke apart, breathing heavily but their hands lingered. The line behind the girl was only a few people, so Asami decided to be a little mischievous and dove in again. The girl let out a yelp, but responded eagerly.

"Oh, c’mon!" That was an old man that she could not care less about. She focused instead on the girl kissing her like her life depended on it. When they parted again, the girl’s eyes were wide and her face was even more red than when they had started. Too cute.

"You know, you don’t keep having to pay to kiss me" she teased.

"Oh? How do I do that?" The girl was breathless and her words quiet.

"You could just ask me out. It’s a lot easier than emptying your wallet" Understanding dawned on the girl’s face.

"Would you want to? Go out with me I mean"

"It would probably help if I knew your name" Asami released the girl’s hair, but found her hand on the booth.

"I’m Korra"

"I would love to go out with you, Korra. I get off here in twenty minutes if you want to come back then" Korra beamed at her.

"Yeah, I’ll see you then. Good luck with them" Asami rolled her eyes, but smiled.


	190. I need a child’s birthday present? It’s my cousin’s child, I have no idea what they like but I think maybe it’s a girl can you help

Asami chewed on her finger as she stared at the toy options in front of her. Three years old girls liked Nerf guns right? She sighed and her shoulders sagged. She hadn’t seen her cousin in years and now suddenly she needs to give a kid that she never met a birthday gift? It was outrageous and a little bit frustrating.

She hadn’t exactly had a normal childhood, so she had no clue what normal children might want as a birthday gift. Anything she’d wanted as a kid was almost immediately given to her. The perks of having a rich, grieving father when you looked exactly like your dead mother. She sighed again. It wouldn’t do to think about that.

"Excuse me, ma’am, do you need any help?" She turned to find a girl her age in the store’s trademarked red vest looking at her inquisitively. Her name tag read ‘Korra’.

"Uh, yes, actually. I need a child’s birthday present? It’s my cousin’s child, I have no idea what they like but I think maybe it’s a girl" She chewed on her nail, feeling slightly inadequate for not even knowing the kid’s name. The worker gave her a lopsided grin and Asami’s heart stopped. She’d missed how attractive she was.

"Well, how about something gender neutral then? Although if you asked me, everything is gender neutral. How about uh, a lego set?" Korra suggested, reaching up to a higher shelf for a box. Asami’s eyes latched on to a patch of skin that was revealed by her shirt riding up. She was fit.

"I don’t know about lego. I think they’re a bit young for that. What about that dragon?" The stuffed animal in question was a shelf higher and more  in front of Asami. Korra helpfully pushed the lego back on the shelf and reached for the toy. The patch of skin was slightly larger and the angle gave Asami a better look at the worker’s tight butt.

"Are you sure you really need a gift?" Her eyes snapped back up to Korra’s eyes, which were looking at her knowingly, a teasing smirk on her lips. She was caught. Her face immediately went red and she started sputtering out excuses.

"I’m sorry, I just spaced out and didn’t realize where I was looking, that was rude, just ignore me please" Asami wanted to evaporate in a cloud of smoke where she stood. But Korra just laughed.

"It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s actually flattering coming from someone as pretty as you" she assured, facing her with red tipped ears. "Anyway, uh, I think this’ll be good" She held out the stuffed dragon. Asami took it and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"


	191. Wonder Woman is struck in the Avatar Universe and Asami Sato is helping her find a way back to her 'verse.

Korra blinked at the two women in front of her, lost.

"I’m sorry, you want me to what?" she asked. Asami sighed.

"I know it sounds ridiculous-"

“ _Beyond_ ridiculous”

"-but I swear I’m not making it up-" The woman behind Asami chose to make herself known.

"I am an Amazonian princess. I must return to my home" Asami pushed on her shoulder gently, enough so that she was out of the conversation.

"Look, I’ve tried every method I have and she won’t leave me alone. You’re the Avatar so you don’t really know everything you can do. Hell, you made a spirit portal out of no where! Who’s to say you can’t send her home?" she pleaded. Korra looked at the woman again.

She was as tall as Asami and had long black flowing hair (also much like her girlfriend). Her unitard left her legs completely exposed which showed off her muscular thighs. Korra had to admit that she _looked_ like she was from another world.

"Alright, let’s see what we can do" she resigned. Asami pressed a thankful kiss to her cheek and led them all to her lab. If something potentially dangerous was about to happen, she wanted it to happen in a controlled environment.

Asami bustled around the floor, making sure all of the equipment was inactive and turned off, so as not to interfere with whatever spirity thing Korra was going to try. Wonder Woman - as the strange woman called herself - stood unperturbed in the center of the room with her hands on her hips.

"You know," she said loudly to the two of them, "you would both make excellent Amazonians. If you are even in my ‘neck of the woods’, do not hesitate to call upon me. It would be my honor to help" She finished her declaration with a low bow and both young women blinked.

"Alright, well, we’ll be sure to follow you up on that. In the meantime, let’s give this a go" Korra planted her feet and her eyes flashed, indicating her entrance into the Avatar state. Her arms flowed freely and bright lights of energy surrounded the princess.

For a moment, she thought it hadn’t worked. But in a bright burst of light, the woman was gone. Her arms dropped heavily to her sides.

"Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"Let’s not do this again"

"Sounds like a plan. Let me take you out to dinner"


	192. a thief steals korra's bag and this amazing green eyed hero recovers it for her

What day was it? What _month_? Korra was so tired that she had no idea. All she knew was that the street was too crowded and she wanted to go to sleep. Eight am classes were not her thing.

She stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for her light to turn green. Just as it did, she felt her bag get ripped from her shoulder and a man tore across the crosswalk, the bag clutched in his hands. For half a second she debated chasing after him. All of the notes for her class were in that bag. And then she remembered she wasn’t gong to pass anyway, so what did it matter.

But the man only got to the other side of the street when a woman tripped him and he crashed to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Korra perked up and jogged across the street as the light began to change again. The woman had pulled ziptie from somewhere and looped it around his wrists. She picked up the stolen back and held it out to Korra, a dashing smile on her face.

"I believe this is yours" The exhausted college student might have said ‘thank you’ or ‘you are amazingly pretty’ but the woman’s green eyes had the words stuck in her mouth. Instead, she gave the woman a jerky nod and raised the bag like she was toasting to her.

"Do you go to school nearby?" the woman asked, interested.

"Uh, yeah. Republic University" Korra managed.

"Great! Me too! Do you want to walk together?" Only then did it strike her that she knew the woman.

"Wait, are you Asami Sato? You’re in my class, right?" Asami looked momentarily startled, like she wasn’t expecting to be recognized.

"Yes, I am. What class?"

"Politics 380. Although you’re probably doing heaps better than I am" Korra lamented light heartedly. To be fair, she was sure that she was the only person failing the class. But she probably shouldn’t have admitted that to Asami who was gorgeous _and_ smart.

"Well, I can tutor you if you want. I find it pretty easy"

"Oh you _do_ , do you?”

"Not to brag"

"You’re bragging"

"Yeah well, I was raised to toot my own horn" Beautiful, smart, _and_ funny. What a keeper.


	193. prompt 58 and... can it happen again but with asami? and go to the spiritis world to see asami's mothers could be one of the reasons korra accepted the idea so quickly, she had a plan

Holding hands with Asami was nice. Holding hands in the spirit world while on vacation with Asami was even nicer. Holding hands in the spirit world while on vacation with Asami knowing that they were both completely in love with each other was really the best. The spirit world offered complete freedom to be themselves and figure out how their relationship ought to be.  
  
"-and it doesn’t rain, but sometimes it’ll do this thing where everything is just randomly wet. I haven’t really figured it out yet and Iroh won’t tell me, so I figure I might as well just go along with it" Korra shrugged.  
  
"This is a weird place, I’ll give you that. I don’t think I’ll ever understand everything"  
  
"Maybe you just need to come here more"  
  
"Only if it’s with you" Asami squeezed Korra’s hand when she saw the sappy grin on the other girl’s face. In the few days they’d been on vacation in the spirit world, their relationship became a tangible thing between them and while a kiss had yet to come, they both had full confidence that it would. It was like a birthday, avoid it all you want, it’s going to happen.

"Anyway, you’ll like Iroh. And if he starts rambling about tea, just let him. Mrs. Sa-" Korra stopped midword. She’d forgotten until just that moment who had been with the famous general last time she’d visited. Asami was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Mrs. Who?" Korra ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, so, you know how Iroh is technically dead, yeah?" Asami nodded. "Well, sometimes other dead people visit him. I just want you to be prepared. Someone could be there and I don’t know what could happen" she warned. While there was no guarantee that Asami’s mom would be there, she didn’t want to be caught off guard.

They crested the hill before Iroh’s tea shop and the little building and the spirits floating around came into view. A woman sat on a blanket outside, surrounded by spirits and Korra squeezed Asami’s hand involuntarily.

She felt the realization dawn a few yards away from the woman. Asami froze shock still and stared at the woman like she had seen a ghost (well, to be fair, she had).

"Mom?" The word slipped out so quietly that Korra almost didn’t hear it. She was rather surprised when Mrs. Sato looked up at her title.

"Asami. Oh, my baby" She shot to her feet, toppling her tea in the process. Asami released Korra’s hand and launched herself at her mother. The resulting hug was the tightest Korra had ever seen. They clutched at one another like letting go would mean the end of everything.

"Oh, Asami. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Sato stroked her daughter’s cheek brushing gently at the tears that had fallen there.

"I’m on vacation with Korra. There was a big fight and dad died and we just wanted to get away" the engineer sniffled and rubbed stubbornly at her eyes.

"I’m so sorry. Come here, both of you. Let’s have some tea and I want to know everything" Korra didn’t mind that Asami’s grip on her hand was probably too tight when she grabbed it again.


	194. they are in drama class and have to do a romantic skit( teacher ships it) and are really embarrassed because they are sOOOOOOOOOOO GAY FOR EACH OTHER

"Alright ya knuckleheads, we’re doing ‘Troilus and Cressida’ today. Bolin, you’re Pandarus. Kai, you’re Boy. You know what? Let’s make this a little less hetero. Korra, you’re Troilus and Asami, you’re Cressida" Varrick shot off, his grin full of dreaded promise. Korra immediately sank into her seat. She hated drama class.

She’d only signed up for it because Bolin was there and she needed the credit. But then she’d found out Asami was in the same class and it all crumbled. 

Asami Sato had been the object of Korra’s affections since freshman year when she first moved to Republic City. The girl was pretty, generous, smart, nice, and just _perfect_. She’d been annoyed by her initially (how did such a person exist?), but then it grew into admiration, and then from there, well, love.

There were times when she thought Asami might feel the same; stolen glances and quickly averted eyes that were followed by blushing faces tended to be good indicators. But she was _Asami Sato_ and could do a million times better.

With a sigh, she followed Bolin onto the stage with the pages Varrick had handed out. As he gave stage directions, she flipped through them, looking at her lines. Realization slowly dawned. She stared at Varrick with panic evident on her face. When she caught his attention, he merely grinned wickedly at her. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

"How now! where’s thy master? At my cousin Cressida’s?" Bolin gave her no time to argue as he threw himself into it, over dramatic as always. Kai delivered his single line flatly and walked off the stage. he was in the class for much the same reason as Korra. It was her turn to speak, so she moved center stage with a sigh.

"Sirrah, walk off" Ah, Kai left a tad too soon. Knowing that she was nervous, Bolin worked to make her at ease, and their scene together quickly felt like a normal conversation between them. And then Asami came in.

"Will you walk in, my lord?" Her voice was smooth and not at all the nervous racket that was Korra’s. Korra was aware her face was doing that thing it usually did whenever Asami was around but there was no stopping it at this point. They moved across the stage together like they’d been doing it their whole lives, and the way they delivered their lines felt much the same.

Admittedly, Korra didn’t understand half of what she was saying, but she got the gist of it. Her character was in love with Asami’s. She could play that easily.

"Boldness comes to me now, and brings me heart. Prince Troilus, I have loved you night and day for many weary months" The line made Korra freeze. It was plain and clear enough for her to understand. And from Asami, that was…

“ _Korra_. It’s your line” Bolin whispered too loudly. She cleared her throat awkwardly and tried to ignore Asami’s red face.

"Why was my Cressid then so hard to win?" She had no clue what that meant, but she didn’t care. Varrick’s loud laugh carried all the way through the auditorium.


	195. could u wrote something to go along with that picture circulating about Korra having a Raava mark on her back and Asami tracing it while she sleeps? It glows when she goes into the Avatar state idk if you've seen it but it's awesome

The world was still hazy when she felt Asami’s fingers trace her back. The touch was light enough that she could easily fall back to sleep in seconds, but she wanted to enjoy it. Asami never really touched her in that way. If her hands were on Korra’s back, it was usually to calm her or to hold her still as one or both of them reached orgasm.

So this was new, but not unwelcome. It took a moment for her sleepy brain to realize that the patterns weren’t so random. She was tracing her tattoo. The one that lit up when she went into the Avatar state. It was too good to resist.

The rush of power through her body and Asami’s surprised gasp chased all of the tiredness from her system. With a smile, she flipped her head on the pillow to better look at her girlfriend.

"Morning" she mumbled with a content smile. Asami laughed and continued tracing the tattoo.

"Good morning. Why did you feel the need to give me a heart attack?" Korra heaved her shoulders.

"Why not? You looked like you were having a good time and I thought ‘hey, I should interrupt this’" she teased. Asami rolled her eyes and settled against her side, her arm thrown over the small of Korra’s back. She pressed her lips to Korra’s shoulder and kept them there.

The morning was quiet and bright and between the covers, warm. Neither of them had any real pressing business to attend to far at least a few hours, so they were going to take advantage of the time they had.

"How did you sleep?" Korra asked quietly.

"Good. Except, a certain _someone_ kept groping me in her sleep”

"What, really?"

"Yes! I had to swat you away like, three times. While appreciate that you still want me then, I have to tell you; I need the energy that sleeping provides" Asami giggled.

"Oh man, I’m sorry. If I had a way of keeping my hands to myself I would, but I don’t know how I’d stop that" They burst into fits of laughter and Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist to bury her face in her neck. The engineer’s fingers found Korra’s back again, and though she couldn’t see the pattern, she let her fingers wander over the skin, perfectly happy to touch where she could.


	196. Asami is really spoiling korra with everything and korra has to tell her to tone it down a bit

A Satomobile, five books, three dresses, four shirts, thirty seven meals, and a custom made Pai Sho board were among the gifts Asami had seen fit to give to Korra during the course of the two months that they’d been in a relationship. It was starting to make Korra feel rather inadequate.

Being the Avatar wasn’t exactly a well-paying job and all of the gifts only served to remind her that she couldn’t really provide. Even living in Asami’s mansion felt like she was taking and giving nothing back.

The living where she sat was the most ornate of the rooms, covered in expensive polished woods and thin gold inlays. Most days she was afraid to even sit on the sofa. So seeing Asami drop herself beside Korra on said sofa was always a little jarring.

"Hey, I saw this today and thought of you" the engineer spoke as she reached into her her bag. Korra sight an laid a hand on the other woman’s forearm, stopping her from pulling out yet another gift.

"Asami, we need to talk" The second the words were out of her mouth, she flinched. Asami had tensed and her eyes widened in fear. "Not that kind of talk, nothing crazy I hope"

"Okay" the engineer relaxed.

"It’s just that, you keep buying things for me and it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, because I do, it just makes me feel like, I don’t know, like I don’t do enough for you" Korra began slowly. She knew the feeling she wanted to explain, but the words were hard to come by.

"I don’t understand" Asami’s eyebrows furrowed further in her confusion.

"I don’t feel like I have anything to offer you! I have no money, no real property, nothing" Korra blurted. Her shoulders sagged under the weight of the admission.

"Oh, Korra. You know that isn’t true. You offer _you_ , which is an incredible gift all by itself. I give you things because I want you to be happy. If you’d prefer me not to, I can do that” Korra buried her face in Asami’s neck and reveled at the closeness.

"I’m a loser"

"No, you had completely valid concerns that I was dumb for not seeing. Do you want to see what I brought anyway? It’s the last thing, I swear"

"Sure, why not?" The object Asami pulled from her purse was small and fit easily into the palm of her hand. It was a miniaturized figure of Korra’s statue in the park.

"It’s more for me really, but I thought you’d get a kick out of it" Korra laughed.

"And here I thought it was a gift for me"


	197. We're hooking up but your pet is looking at me and I can't focus anymore

Asami hadn’t had a proper night out in a _long_ time. So this night was sacred. Opal and Bolin had taken her to a club and a girl sat next to her. Okay, nothing crazy, just a girl. But Asami couldn’t keep her eyes off the girl the whole night.  
  
Then suddenly she was having a conversation with her and found out her name was Korra. And then suddenly talking turned to flirting and the next thing she knew, they were making out right at the bar. Clearly public indecency laws didn’t matter.  
  
"Do you want to go back to my place?" Korra asked in her ear after an outcry from the other patrons. Only just starting to get buzzed, Asami agreed. There was no way she would regret this.  
  
They talked the entire way back to Korra’s apartment about anything and everything. The entire thing was remarkably easy and Asami loved it. They felt like a comfortable pair of pants that she could slide into with no problem.  
  
The second the elevator door closed them away from the rest of the world, they attacked each other with long deep kisses and flying hands. Korra’s touch was warm against her waist and she wanted it so much that she ended up making it very difficult for her to open her apartment door.  
  
They didn’t make it farther than the sofa, but neither of them hand any problem with that. Asami straddled the shorter girl’s hips and pulled off her shirt. Korra’s _warm_ hands immediately grasped at the newly exposed skin. Her lips moved against the skin at Asami’s neck and pale fingers tangled in her hair.  
  
Only then did Asami see the shining brown eyes staring at her.  
  
The dog was big. In fact, ‘big’ was probably an understatement. It was a fluffy white beast that had its pink tongue hanging from its mouth like it was ready to attack Korra with kisses. And it was staring.  
  
She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being watched, but even when Korra did something very _creative_ with her tongue, she couldn’t help but feel like her parents were watching her.  
  
She sighed and sat back on her heels, gently pushing against Korra’s exposed chest. The girl frowned in concern.  
  
"What’s wrong? Did I do something?" she asked. Asami shook her head.  
  
"No, it’s your dog"  
  
"My dog"  
  
"Yeah, it keeps staring at me and I’m getting such a disapproving vibe and it’s totally killing the mood" She swiped a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. Korra rotated her upper body to see over the side of the couch.  
  
"Naga, come" The great big beast all but grinned and jogged over to the sofa so that it could rest it’s head against Asami’s knee and Korra’s hip. "This is Naga. She’s great big baby. I probably should have mentioned her before we got in" she introduced with a stroke to the dog’s head.  
  
"No it’s fine. I don’t know why she’s affecting me like this" Asami gave her a tentative scratch behind the ear.  
  
"We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. But I really like you, so maybe you just want to stay for a movie and cuddles? Is that okay?" Korra was adorably nervous and Asami couldn’t help but kiss her.  
  
"I would love to"


	198. Industrial revolution AU where Korra is a worker in one of the Sato factories. Korra bumps into Asami and gets grease in her clothes and freaks out cuz she's like shit I ruined the CEOs daughter's clothes!

It was the worst coincidence that tedious work paid the bills. If Korra had the choice, she would have chosen a professional fighter of some sort, like a boxer or a wrestler. But the work she was stuck with was putting the same door on the same Satomobile day in and day out. It was boring and mind numbing.  
  
The factory was full of people who had the potential to be greater but could only take the jobs that were available to them. Following your dreams was a laughable ambition, so she sucked it up and tightened the bolt in front of her.  
  
She’d just finished a door when Mako who tightened back doors poked her side and gestured to the factory’s main entrance. She recognized the visitor immediately as the CEO’s daughter, Asami.  
  
"What’s she doing here?" she asked quietly. Mako shrugged.  
  
"Maybe her dad sent her here to get a better lay of the land. Not that I’m complaining, look at her" Korra rolled her eyes and let herself be absorbed back into her work. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand and turned around for more screws. Her collision with another person took her by surprise.  
  
"Oh, jeez, I’m sorry-" She stopped. She’d just bumped into Asami Sato, and- oh no, there was grease on her clothes that were tooexpensivefor Korratoreplace.  
  
"It’s no problem, don’t worry about it at all. I get my clothes messed up all the time" the heiress assured with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, okay. I’m still sorry, I should have been looking where I was going" Asami only smiled wider and Korra couldn’t look away.  
  
"Not at all. I’m visiting your work space, so I’m in the way. Please, relax. I’m not going to have you beheaded or something"  
  
"That’s a relief. But I was hoping more for electrocution. That way I might do a bit of a dance on my way out" Korra joked. The other girl burst into laughter, ending with an undignified snort that she quickly tried to cover up with a hand to her face. Korra had to grin. For a CEO’s daughter she was ridiculously cute.  
  
"Thank you for that. I needed it. But I should let you get back to work. Just so I know, what’s your name?"  
  
"Korra"  
  
"Thank you for your time, Korra" She said goodbye with a soft smile and jogged up some stairs to avoid disrupting anyone else. Korra watched her, dazed.  
  
"Hey, head out of the clouds. Crushing on her isn’t going to end well" Mako called out as he grabbed a handful of screws from the bucket in front of her.  
  
"I believe in happy endings" With one final smile, she returned to work.


	199. Asami the mechanic/Korra the new customer

Asami debated whether or not to pick up the phone for only a half second. She almost knew the phone number by heart and she couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing, especially since she’d begun looking forward to the frequent caller. With a smile, she picked up the phone.  
  
"Sato Auto Repairs, this is Asami speaking, how may I help you?" The greeting was quick and rehearsed and probably ignored after her name.  
  
"Hi! It’s Korra here" The woman’s cheery voice made her want to giggle, but she had to stamp down on the urge.  
  
"Hello Korra, what seems to be the problem?" Was it going to be made up again?  
  
"Right, uh, when I get the Jeep over 50, it starts making this clunking sound in the back. Should I bring it in?" Yes, it was made up. She smiled fondly as she answered.  
  
"Oh, that sounds serious. I don’t know how I missed it the last time you were here, a week ago. Bring it in whenever you have a moment"  
  
"Great! I’ll see you there!" Korra seemed to realize that it sounded as if she’d just agreed to a date and groaned loudly as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" her father asked, poking his head through the office door.  
  
"Korra, she’s bring the Jeep around again for some ‘clunking in the back’" Asami air quoted the words the client had used and her father grinned in amusement.  
  
"Should I leave you two alone? How long do you think you’ll need? Twenty minutes? Half hour?"  
  
"Dad!" Embarrassed, she through the nearest set of keys at him, but he dodged out of the way and his laughter reverberated through the whole garage. She sighed and rustled up all of the paperwork she’d need to fill out.

By the time she had everything, Korra was waiting in the parking lot. As she left the office, she passed by a mirror on the wall to double check that her hair was in place and that smudge of grease on her cheek wasn’t too noticeable. The little bit of swing she added to her hips as she walked was worth the look on Korra’s face. Her eyes were riveted. Asami tried to quell her satisfaction.   
  
"Good morning, Korra" she greeted. Korra looked like a fish for a few moments with how her mouth moved and Asami tried to tell herself that no, this wasn’t absolutely adorable. "Let’s see what we can do for you"


	200. Continuation of Electrowoman/The Avatar, feat spiderman kiss

Korra straightened her clothes and looked back up at Future Industries large facade. The building was intimidating well enough on its own, but made more so with the promise of who was inside. It had taken weeks for her to track down Electrowoman and convince herself that yes, it was Future Industries CEO Asami Sato, as unbelievable as that sounded.  
  
She wasn’t exactly sure what she’d do once she was inside, but she was quick on her feet and she had faith that she would be fine. But it didn’t stop her from being nervous.  
  
The secretary let her in with minimal fuss after she lied about a business proposition. She sat awkwardly in the waiting room, bouncing her knee up and down. Her surprise was blatantly obvious when the door opened to reveal the beautiful Asami Sato. Korra had the stray thought that photos never really did her justice as she shot to stand.  
  
"Hello Korra, it’s nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?" Yes, this was her. She knew that voice anywhere.

"No, thank you. I was just asked to deliver this" She handed Asami a small envelope and left with a smile, not bothering to watch her open it. The moment she was clear of the building, she ran home to change. Sticking around would only makes her knees weaker than they already were.

When she arrived to the meeting place that her note to Asami had dictated, she was early. This allowed her to dig her feet into the brick wall and crouch low on the wall. She was nervous, but she knew the other woman would be worse off. Asami - in her normal clothes that Korra had seen her in earlier - strode cautiously into the silent alleyway. Her bright green eyes took in all of the details around her, but didn’t look up once.

"Well? I’m here and you know who I am. What next?" she called into the darkness. Stealthily, Korra moved down the wall.

"That’s up to you" Asami jolted and looked up, surprised by Korra’s position.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I could turn you in, couldn’t I? One call to the police and it’d be all over. But you _gave_ me the clue that led to you. You knew I’d find out. So turning you in would be a breach of trust, no?” She let the information sink in.

"What options do I have?" Korra was level with her now as she hung from the wall. She turned her body so that her calves were supported and she could look at the other woman face to face.

"Be honest, do you think I would turn you in?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because then you wouldn’t have someone to play with"

"And you think I want to keep playing this game with you"

"Yes"

"Why?" Instead of answering, Asami took a step forward and cradled Korra’s face. The kiss that followed was playful, but awkward. Being upside down meant that Korra’s angle was far different from a normal kiss. But Asami didn’t do anything sub-par.

"Because you always kiss back"


	201. bored single parents at a OneDirection concert

The only question on Asami’s mind was ‘why?’. Why was she at this concert? What did her daughter like this group? Why were the considered a band? Why had she consented to any part of this?  
  
"C’mon, mom!" Aika grinned as she grabbed Asami’s hand and tugged. She faked a smile and allowed herself to be directed. The other parents around her looked just as pained as she felt, though not all of them were very good at hiding it.  
  
They stood there with their arms crossed, faces set in a scowl, and Asami could see the frustration evident in their children’s faces. She firmly believed that if you were going to have a kid, you damn well better support them.  
  
The section Aika led them to was just as crowded, but the ten year old was in no was disheartened as her brown eyes scanned the numbers at the end of the rows.  
  
"Mom, this is it!" She jumped up and down excitedly at the end of row 9. They had the two end seats and Asami let Aika take the true isle seat so that she wouldn’t have to sit next to any creepy old man and his teenage daughter. Aika launched into a history of the group that Asami pretended to listen to with interest.  
  
"Aw, Pana, you’re so cute when you’re angry"  
  
"Ma, stop it!"  
  
"Nope. It’s Nukka’s night and you’re being a grump" Aika’s description of one of the member’s favorite foods was interrupted by a family of three stopping at the end of their row. The children were fraternal twins, a little older than Aika. Their skin was dark and their eyes were a shocking blue. They boy, Pana, clearly didn’t want to be there. He was in stark contrast to his sister who was clearly delighted.  
  
The woman with them - Asami assumed she was their mother - was beautiful. She was well built with the same skin tone and eye color as the twins. Her brown hair was cut short, though her bangs were long enough to fall into her eyes, which only made her more alluring.  
  
"Mom," Aika broke her trance with a tug on her arm, "they asked us to let them by"  
  
"Yes, sorry. No problem" She plastered on a friendly smile and stood up. The twins rushed by, but their mom scooted by slowly, allowing her hips to brush Asami’s. She gasped quietly when their eyes locked. The woman took the empty seat between Nukka and Asami and held out her hand.  
  
"I’m Korra. The parent of the expedition" Asami took the warm, calloused hand.  
  
"I’m Asami. This is my daughter Aika" she introduced. Aika had crawled onto her lap as she stared at the twins who looked on in interest.  
  
"I like your eyes" she told Nukka sincerely.  
  
"I like your hair" the other girl replied with no hesitation. Aika clambered over both women’s legs so that she could talk to Nukka easier. Korra took advantage and leaned her elbow on the armrest and her chin on her fist.  
  
"You, know, your eyes aren’t so bad either" she complimented flirtatiously.  
  
Asami finally had answer to at least one of her earlier questions. _This_ was why she was there.


	202. Mako walks in on them doing the do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Korra and Asami, after starting intimacy, turns out to be the kind of couple who get so engrossed in each other that they just -cannot- stop having sex. No one sees them for days. Tenzin sends out white lotus search teams and Lin busts the metropolitian task force in a big manhunt. They storm Asami's manison trying to find the them. Cue awkward situation.

It should have been blatantly obvious. Honestly. Mako didn’t know of many new couples that didn’t ‘disappear’ for extended lengths of time without warning, only to reappear a few days later, perfectly happy and sated.

Of course, none of those were Future Industry CEOs or Avatars.

Tenzin sent out the missing persons report after neither of them showed to breakfast at the Island one day and Lin, no matter how much she denied it, had grown fond of the two young women and wished more than anything to see them unharmed.

They were still in the planning stages of the search when the White Lotus showed up and announced that they were taking part, whether Lin liked it or not. And she did not.

Mako was in charge of checking the Sato Mansion with a small team. The moment they burst through the doors, he started giving orders to check each wing of the house. He himself took the stairs two at a time, then checked each door as he came to it.

It was the second to last door in the hallway that he wished he’d never opened.

"Asa-" His call had been cut short by a shriek and two women pulling the sheets lightning fast to cover themselves.

"Mako! Close the door!" Korra ordered. But Mako was a detective. He had already started before she’d said to.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He raced to the stairs and shoot his head. Why did he have to see that? "Radio Chief Bei Fong and Tenzin. They’re here and completely fine and then we’re leaving!" He took the stairs three at a time on the way down.

"You found them sir?"

"Unfortunately"

"Sir?"

"Not important. Let’s go. I’m just going to write them a quick note, please wait for me outside" The other cops frowned, but saluted and did as they were told.

He went to the kitchen and quickly found a napkin to write on. He pulled his pencil from his pocket and scribbled quickly.

'Tell someone before you disappear on a sex holiday'


	203. AU where Korra is in the military and her and Asami are skyping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ korra is a soldier, and the day they getting married Asami remembering how they met?

Asami sat in front of the silent and motionless computer, waiting. Skype was already up and she had double (and triple) checked that she was logged in and available. Her fidgety fingers started playing with her new ring by default.  
  
She was still unused to the golden band’s weight, and she hoped that she never would be. It was a promise she’d made to Korra, and getting used to the ring’s weight meant forgetting the weight of the promise, and that was unacceptable.  
  
Korra’s skype flickered to life and Asami jumped on it, quickly sending her a call. It was a few seconds before Korra’s face filled her screen. Her smile was genuinely happy, but she looked exhausted and Asami pretended not to see the fleck of blood on her chin. She was a medic after all, things happened.  
  
"Hi" her wife greeted. Asami giggled at the thought.  
  
"Hi. How are you?" she asked. Korra shrugged and scratched absently at her cheek, smudging the speck of blood. Asami flinched.  
  
"Okay. In one piece. It’s been a bit of a rough day" It was times like this that they felt the distance like a tangible thing. If Korra was home, in the same room, Asami would pull her to the bedroom and just hold her, allowing her to cry without fear of judgement if she wanted. But she wasn’t.  
  
"Anything you’re allowed to talk about?"  
  
"Someone died on my table today. A friend of mine" Oh man. If left to her own devices, Korra would think of nothing else until she was forced, so Asami needed to cut in.  
  
"Hey, do you remember when we met?" The statement teased a small smile from Korra’s lips.  
  
"Of course I do. You were beautiful in that dress and I was too dumb to notice it" she snorted. Asami let herself laugh.  
  
"To be fair, Mako was pretty dashing that night. He cleans up well. I really liked that suit he wore to the wedding" One mention of their wedding and Korra was grinning again. It never failed to do that.  
  
"I miss you" she said softly. The computer’s glitchy microphone almost didn’t let her hear it.  
  
"I miss you too. Only a month now"  
  
"I know, but it’s not soon enough. We were barely married a week before I had to leave again" Korra leaned back in her chair and the desert sun nearly blocked out her face.  
  
"Yeah, but this time it’s for good. We can finally get that tiny apartment and Naga can eat all of our shoes and wake us up in the morning five minutes before the alarm is supposed to sound and we can be a _married couple_. And it’s only a month away” Korra groaned through her grin.  
  
"I know, I just can’t wait"


	204. An alternative to when Mako and Bolin fight off Ghazan and Ming Hua, where Asami and Korra aren't captured and Asami realizes she has feelings for Korra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ prompt: asami finds out korra is extremely afraid of storms.

The cave Asami found was probably too small, judging by the way Naga whined and bowed her head in order to fit inside, but she passed it off as a tactical advantage. After all, one look from the outside, and people didn't even know it was there. If she herself hadn't fallen off the polar bear dog's back and rolled down the opening in her exhaustion, she never would have seen it.  
  
The entryway was blocked by jagged rocks and large bushes, as the scratches on her arms would attest to. But Korra needed to be safe, which meant that Asami didn't care much for her personal comfort. Her friend was slumped against Naga's side, her eyes closed. They'd been there for at least an hour, but she had yet to move.  
  
As soon as they had slipped into the relative safety of the cave, a storm had started up, making the shelter muggy and cold, more so than it already was. Asami's knees were drawn up to her chest as she watched the rainwater drip from the rocks blocking the mouth of the cave. It was boring and relaxing all at the same time.  
  
Korra's sudden gasping broke her well honed concentration. Asami turned to find one of the Avatar's hands buried in Naga's fur and the other bracing her against the floor, her eyes wide and fearful as they stared outside. A flash of lightning illuminated the cave and Korra pressed her self as close to Naga as physically possible. Asami watched, confused.  
  
"Korra? What's wrong?" She touched her friend's knee comfortingly. Blue eyes darted to her and stayed there.  
  
"Oh. Uh, I don't like storms much" the shorter girl mumbled. "We only have snow storms in the south, so I'm not really used to this" Her throat worked under her skin. Asami was struck by the sudden urge to touch it, but stamped down the feeling. This wasn't the time.  
  
"What do you normally do?" she asked.  
  
"Hide under the blankets" Asami frowned. Naga's saddle hadn't been packed with much and she was pretty sure a blanket wasn't in there. She felt the urge again.  
  
"I'm going to try something okay? Don't get freaked out" Korra blinked between her and the storm for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Just as hesitant, Asami rose from her place on the ground and moved to stand over Korra. She allowed herself a half second of debate before lowering herself to straddle the other girl.  
  
Korra went stiff beneath her, but that was okay. She wasn't thinking about the storm any longer. Asami moved so that there was no space between them and waited with baited breath. She had no real idea what she was doing, but it felt like the right thing.  
  
Her hands stroked up and down Korra's back for a moment in order to help her relax. The Avatar crushed their bodies together in a desperate hug. Her face was hidden against Asami's shoulder, but her soft tremors gave away her fear.  
  
Dextrous hands never stopped against her back, and surprisingly enough, the engineer started humming softly in her ear. Asami wasn't big on music, but whenever she was scared as a little girl, her mother would hum lullabies until she felt safe. It was familiar and even served to calm them both down in the cave.  
  
Asami wondered about the urge again and decided that if it ended up with Korra feeling safe, maybe it wasn't so bad.


	205. Continuation of 158/67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I won’t be updating Real World today, mostly because I drove 4 and a half hours today.

"Put your assignments on my desk as you leave. Have a good weekend!" Asami instructed as her students shuffled out of her class. The past few years had been hard to settle into, especially after her father's very public arrest, but now the students and faculty both respected her, which was enough for her.  
  
"Miss Sato? I have lunch now. Could you help me understand this problem?" A girl who usually sat quietly in the back of the room held out her notebook and pointed to an equation at the bottom. Asami smiled politely and took the notebook.  
  
"Sure. Take a seat. What exactly don't you get?" For the next ten minutes, she went through the process of the question, only with slightly different numbers on the board. She narrated each step and waited to make sure the girl understood.  
  
Halfway through the second problem, her classroom door opened and someone quietly slipped into the room. She knew that if it was urgent, she'd be interrupted, but the person only took a seat in the middle of the room, so she kept on until the girl was satisfied that she understood.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Sato. Have a nice weekend"  
  
"You too" She sent the girl off with another polite smile and turned to the person sitting in her classroom. She felt her whole world tilt on it's axis.  
  
"Korra" The younger woman grinned at her from her position hunched over the desk.  
  
"Hi. You said to come back in four years, so I did" she explained a little bashfully. Asami took a moment to really look at her. Her previously long hair was cut short to chin length and her whole body seemed more still than it ever had, but also more toned. She'd grown up.  
  
"So I did" she breathed. Her hands wouldn't stop moving and she suddenly wished that she had something to keep them busy. Korra moved from the desk and clapped her hands together awkwardly. She started to take a step forward, but then seemed to think better of it because she stopped.  
  
"So, uh, yeah. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me? No pressure, though. I would understand if you were just trying to get me off your back. I just thought- I don't know" Her head bowed, embarrassed.  
  
"Wait," Asami began in disbelief, "you've waited for four years to ask me out? Was there no one in college or anything?" Her eyes were wide as she examined Korra's fit body.  
  
"Uh, no. No one else. I was really set. But again, if you don't want to, that's fine" she assured. Asami bit her lip.  
  
"You know what, yeah. I'll go out with you" Korra's face lit up with her familiar lopsided grin.  
  
"Awesome. That's- awesome. I'll give you my number and we can figure out specifics"  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Korra laughed and ruffled the hair at the back on her head.  
  
"That's, wow. This is-"  
  
"Awesome?" Korra laughed again.  
  
"Yeah"


	206. Korra is in the military but was severely injured and is in the hospital and Asami is obviously worried about Korra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Same universe as the solder!Korra prompts you’ve done: Korra loses an arm and Asami (ever the engineer) builds her a state of the art prosthetic

When the call came, Asami was in the middle of a project. She’d missed lunch because she was convinced that it was revolutionary and would help a lot of people (she knew it would). But the call ended all productivity.  
  
"Mrs. Sato?" Her hands stilled above a screwdriver.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I regret to inform you that your wife, Captain Korra Sato, has been injured in the line of duty" Just one sentence and her world saving project was completely forgotten. Korra was supposed to come home in less than a week. This wasn’t possible.  
  
With as level a head as she could manage, she took all of the information the soldier on the other end gave her and rushed to call in her private jet (it usually sat unused in its hangar because Korra tended not to like the conspicuous nature of a private jet) and found herself on the way to Korra’s hospital.  
  
Staring down at her from a chair at the bedside, it had only felt like hours ago, when in fact, it was days. Korra had only woken once and she was barely coherent for most of it. The doctors claimed that it wouldn’t be too long until she did, even if her medication made it nearly impossible for her to be lucid.  
  
Asami was afraid of what she’d do when she woke up. Her left arm had been severed just above the elbow from a piece of shrapnel after an explosion. She knew Korra would be crushed.  
  
But she was already on it. After her second day in the hospital, she’d snatched scraps of paper and started sketching. A prosthetic for Korra would need to be strong and nimble. Looks wouldn’t be an issue, as Korra tended not to be picky, The ideas came quick and fast and she was going to make Korra a new arm.  
  
The woman on the bed’s breathing changed and her eyes creaked open slowly, inhibited by the crust that had formed. Asami touched her cheek, hopeful.  
  
"Korra? Babe? Can you hear me?" Her wife blinked a few times at the pace of a turtle and turned to her with a dazed half smile.  
  
"It is good to see you" Asami laughed despite herself.  
  
"It’s good to see you too. Now I know you’re not feeling great, but I need to tell you something, okay?" Asami’s urgency cut through the morphine and Korra frowned, concerned. "There was an explosion. Do you remember that?" Korra shook her head. "Well, it blew up your humvee and you lost part of your arm" The medic’s face crumpled.  
  
"What?" Asami nodded to her stump and Korra turned to it, a horrified look on her face. For a while, she stared at it, confused and lost as Asami gently stroked the back of her hand.  
  
"I know it’ll never be exactly the same, but I’m making you a new arm. I mean, if you don’t want me to, that’s okay too. It’s just, I’d like to help you in any way I can" Her voice was quiet and the plastic fan blowing in the far corner of the room nearly drowned her out.  
  
"No, I’d like that. A little piece of you with me at all times. But hey, at least now when people ask for a helping hand I can say I already did" The joke fell flat and the tears in Korra’s eyes spilled down her cheeks, giving her an even more watery smile. Again, Asami laughed despite herself. But she shared Korra’s tears.


	207. Korrasami Anastasia AU

Honestly, Korra couldn’t tell how it was going. Asami was saying all the right things in all the right ways and Opal looked entirely convinced. After the initial question about the tea (who doesn’t like tea? She’d have to tease Asami for that later), Opal kept asking questions, some they rehearsed, others they didn’t.  
  
"Finally, you’ll most likely find this an impertinent question, but indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?" Korra dropped her head into her hand. She should have thought of that. She knew how the princess escaped, but Asami didn’t.  
  
"There was a girl. A girl who worked in the palace. She opened a wall" Asami answered slowly, as if she was trying to remember through a fog. But she was right. How was she right? She could only know that if-  
  
Korra stared at her in awe. Asami really was the princess. There were vague protests to the other girl’s story from Opal, but it was irrelevant because it was real.  
  
"So? Is she a Sato?" Bolin asked loudly, still aiming to flirt as much as possible with Opal. She cozied up to him a bit more on the sofa.  
  
"Well, she answered every question" she shrugged as she batted her eyelashes. Korra’s friend grinned as he swept Asami up into a triumphant hug.  
  
"You hear that? You did it!" he laughed. Korra pinched the bridge of her nose as the gravity of the situation began to lay itself out.  
  
1\. She was in love with Asami.  
  
2\. Even if Asami _might_ have felt the same, now that she really was the princess, it could never be.  
  
3\. If Asami found out about the original plan, it _definitely_ would never be.  
  
What a headache.  
  
"Come again?" Bolin requested loudly and Korra realized that she had missed some of the conversation.  
  
"The Empress simply won’t allow it" Korra tuned out again. This was a fight for Bolin. Asami stood beside the coffee table with eyes full of hope and Korra felt her heart begin to break. The girl would get exactly what she wanted, but Korra wouldn’t.


	208. Some time after television is invented, Korra is invited to appear on a big talk show. They ask her about world events, her family, and, of course, about Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ could you do Korra and Asami arguing over who kisses better / who made moves first with all the fluff and bickering?

Korra brushed her shirt free of any food crumbs. This new fangled television thing was already proving to be annoying and she hadn’t even been on it yet. She had only just gotten out of a chair that she’d been practically glued to for the past hour, receiving small adjustments in her appearance, like how she combed her hair or the addition of make up.  
  
"Two minutes, Avatar Korra" an intern spoke quietly before shuffling off again. She hasn’t exactly wanted to show up for the talk show, but Asami had insisted that talk shows were only there to make the guests look good. Korra could always do with some positive press.  
  
The two minutes passed quickly and before she knew it, she was walking on to the set, a plastic smile on her face as she waved calmly at the crowd. The host greeted her with a grin and shoot her hand vigorously. They sat down at the same time in matching armchairs.  
  
"Wow. Avatar Korra, welcome. It is an honor to have you here. I wasn’t sure you’d be able to spare any time for us with the changing Earth Nation’s government" the host said, batting his eyelashes as her leaned towards her in interest.  
  
"Well I got a little bit of a break. Only a few days, but it’s enough to do a lot of things"  
  
"Right, right. Do you plan on visiting your family in the south at all?" Korra wanted to frown. Her family was her business.  
  
"Unfortunately no. The time doesn’t allow for it. By the time I got there, I’d have to turn tail and come right back" she explained. The host nodded.  
  
"But you’ll have plenty of time for Miss Sato, I assume" She wanted to spit ‘yes, you do assume’, but a smile reached her face first, and yelling at the man would only taint the happy thought of waking up with Asami for the next few mornings.   
  
"Well we live together most days, so yes"  
  
"And that’s working well?" Korra was pretty sure this whole chat show thing had less to do with her duties as Avatar, and more about her relationship with Asami.  
  
"So far, yes" He smiled like it was the cutest thing he’d ever heard.  
  
"Who made the first move if you don’t mind me asking?" Yes. She did mind.  
  
"It was a mutual sort of thing. We both sort of just knew where we stood with one another" He tapped his chin.  
  
"Okay, but who’s the better kisser?" Korra didn’t really want to stay anymore. This was uncomfortable and there was no right way to answer without drawing some weird conversation somewhere.  
  
"She is"  
  
~~~  
  
"All things, considered, I think you did well" Asami said later, massaging Korra’s tense back who was laid out on the bed under her. "Also, you did say I was the better kisser, so you get brownie points" Korra groaned into the sheets.  
  
"Well I can hardly say I’m the better kisser" Her eyes slid closed to better take in the sensation of her girlfriend’s nimble fingers. But Asami had other plans. She laid down on top of Korra, her chin resting atop the other woman’s shoulder blade.  
  
"I don’t see why not. You’re a _very_ good kisser. Your performance the other night certainly said so” she teased with a kiss to the shell of the Avatar’s ear. Korra flushed and buried her face into the blankets, causing Asami to giggle.


	209. Korra's attempt to teach Asami how to skateboard ends in the hospital with KORRA getting a cast on her foot. Korra's embarrassed, but Asami does her best to cheer her up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ 'I'm sorry but I accidentally found your diary and I couldn't help but read it and find out about your crush on me' au

"Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Of course! I won't let you fall. I promise"  
  
"I'm trusting you here"  
  
"Good"  
  
~~~  
  
"That wasn't a good idea" Korra groaned as she leaned back against Asami's pillows. Her newly casted foot was propped up on the fluffiest pillow her friend could find.The moment they got back from the hospital, Asami shuffled her friend up to her room, insisting that she rest in her bed. Korra hadn't objected too much on account of the pain meds.  
  
"That''s what I _said_. Do you need anything? Some snacks? Water?" Asami asked guiltily.  
  
"Some water would be nice. But Asami-" the older girl stopped in the door way and turned to face her, "you know that this isn't your fault, right? Accidents happen. Especially with skateboards. Please stop worrying about it" she pleaded. Asami smiled unconvincingly and jogged down the steps to the kitchen.   
  
Korra took the free moment to look around her best friend's room. Asami's father was very strict about a lot of weird things and who was in her room was one of them, so Korra hadn't even been in there before. The room was neat and tidy for the most part, except for around the desk in the corner. The surface and floor were covered in mechanical parts and bits of paper that made no sense.  
  
Korra sighed and sank into the pillows. Something poked into her ribs and she stopped moving in order to dig out the offending object.  
  
It was a diary.  
  
Specifically, Asami's diary. Under normal circumstances, she would have just shoved it back where she found it and pretended that she didn't even know it existed. But this was no normal circumstance.  
  
She had to be an idiot not to see how differently Asami had been acting towards her. Only for a few weeks, but it was still enough to throw their relationship out of balance.   
  
She cracked open the journal and flipped through the pages, her eyes skimming for her name. She found it a few pages from the end and started reading.  
  
'Dear diary, I realized something kind of scary today. I like Korra. Like I used to like Mako, like Korra. She's funny, compassionate, brave, funny, and she knows me better than anyone in the world. Which is a bit of a problem because I don't know if she likes girls. But that doesn't really matter much, does it? She could like girls and just not see me that way because we're best friends. Do I even tell her? I would rather have her as a friend than ruin what we have by trying to change it. I wish dad wasn't so angry about the whole liking girls thing. I would want his advice but that's clearly out of the question.'  
  
Korra stared at the pages in disbelief.  When she noticed that Asami was treating her differently, she thought it might have been due to something dumb she'd said, or a rumor. Liking her was the last thing she expected.  
  
She herself had been silently crushing on Asami for the past year. It had been part of the reason she'd suggested teaching Asami how to skateboard. She could put her hands on her and it wouldn't be weird.  
  
The pounding of feet up the stairs warned her to her friend's return and she shoved the diary back under the pillow. She forced herself to act casual no matter how much she wanted otherwise. Asami's face was flushed as she held out a water bottle.  
  
"Make sure you drink the whole thing" she urged, sipping from her own cup.  
  
"You know, when you say things like that it almost sounds like you like me" _Shit_. Korra jerked her head towards the window and started chugging the water. Why could she never keep her mouth shut?  
  
"Er, right" Asami laughed uncomfortably. They blushed and kept their eyes on their drinks. Eventually, Korra had enough of the silence.   
  
"Do you want to go out sometime?"  
  
"Sure. After your cast is off"  
  
"Okay"


	210. DJ Asami spotting Korra from across the room, trying to impress her or get her to dance or something in between the two.

She had spotted her the moment she entered the club. Her short hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail at the back of her head and her pouty lips made her unbelievably adorable. She found a secluded corner of the room and crossed her arms over her chest, watching the crowd.  
  
Asami vowed right then to get her dancing. Maybe her name if she was lucky. With a smirk, she set right to work. She queued her most requested song. She carefully set the levels and and the filler beat so that the current song could transition smoothly.  
  
The girl remained stubbornly against the wall through the entire song, her arms and lips still set in their defiant positions. Asami had to smile. Her first real challenge in a while. If she didn’t win the game, she’d have to approach the girl and congratulate her.  
  
She set the next three songs, none of which the girl even twitched at. Her head never bobbed and her toe never started tapping. No kidding a _real_ challenge. Asami needed more information.  
  
The flashing lights of the club made it hard to distinguish the girl’s dark skin and blue eyes which were tell tale signs of colder living and a different music taste. With a smirk, Asami shuffled through her music library. She transitioned the songs into one another and watched.  
  
The girl frowned, unsure of what she was hearing, then blinked in surprise. Her blue eyes shot up to Asami at the DJ booth and Asami could have grinned like a madman. She limited herself to a confident smirk in the girl’s direction.  
  
The girl pushed off the wall and maneuvered through the crowd to stand beside Asami at the booth. She was even more beautiful up close and Asami had to restrain herself from going full flirt mode.  
  
"How do you know that song?" the girl asked over the loud music.  
  
"I travel a lot. I pick up things places" Asami replied with a glance at her.  
  
"Why did you play it?"  
  
"Who comes to a club and doesn’t dance?" The girl straightened up, caught.   
  
"I’m Korra"  
  
"I’m DJ Future" At Korra’s scowl Asami laughed. "Asami. So why did you come here?" she asked, switching the songs again.  
  
"I was told I needed to get out of the house"  
  
"So _this_ was your solution? You are something else”


	211. Asami teaches Korra how to dance for an upcoming ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write another chapter for 184 prompt?

"No, Korra. If you step like that you’ll land on my toes and probably break them"  
  
"Hey, I’ve got _some_ grace. Master waterbender and airbender here. Don’t get me _started_ on that firebending” Korra bragged as she carefully maneuvered though the dance. Asami giggled and led her over the smooth floor of her mansion’s foyer. She could have chosen anywhere to teach Korra how to dance, but it felt romantic to do it there.  
  
"Alright miss master bender, make sure you step on beat" The music was soft and echoed against the grand walls. The Avatar’s touch on her waist and shoulder were comforting, especially with their bodies so close.   
  
"I like this" Korra mumbled into her neck. She hummed softly and closed her own eyes, letting the music drift over them. It was a tender moment that their allotment of time didn’t often allow them.  
  
"Uh, hey. I hope I’m not interrupting anything" Asami bit her tongue to refrain from telling Mako that he was. Korra stiffened in her arms and the pair stopped their dancing to look at him.  
  
"I’m just teaching Korra how to dance like a socialite. What can we do for you?" she asked through her teeth. Mako wrung his hands uncomfortably as his eyes darted from them to the floor and back again.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for what I said at the station the other day. I wanted to invite you guys to a barbeque next week to try and make up for it" he said. The two women were momentarily dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We can be there" Korra stepped so that she faced him more. He smiled weakly and left the house after an awkward wave. Korra watched him go with a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what he said or it just going to be a thing that I never know?" Asami asked, retaking her dancing position. Korra allowed herself to move with the music and her girlfriend again.  
  
"He was just curious about our relationship and asked in a really dumb way. It’s not much of a story" She sighed against Asami’s neck.  
  
"You’ll tell me if anyone ever says something you don’t like, right?"  
  
"Always"  
  
"You make it sound like it’s frequent"  
  
"Nope. They know better than to mess with us"  
  
"Ah"


	212. Korra and Asami have their first real conversation alone after Korra gets back to Republic City in Book 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have their first real conversation alone after Korra gets back to Republic City in Book 4 (probably sometime after they get Wu settled at Asami's manor) and Korra tries to casually ask if Asami's been dating anyone during their three years apart. Maybe Korra also apologizes for upsetting Asami earlier when Asami tried to tell her about visiting her dad in jail.

The water in the bay was uncharacteristically calm as the ferry passed over it on its way to Air Temple Island. Korra leaned against the railing, breathing in the sea air and letting the breeze wash over her. It had been nice to see Mako and Asami again, but after six months of being on her own, the company was a little overwhelming.  
  
"Wu's sure a handful, isn't he? I'm kind of surprised Mako's stuck with him so long" Korra smiled as Asami leaned against the railing beside her. The other girl's presence always filled her chest with warmth.  
  
"I think he just loves his detective job that much. you should have seen him ramble on about it in his letters" she snorted. An awkward silence descended at the reminder of the letters and the pair just stared out over the water. It was hard to forget how long three years was.  
  
"We're you really lonely? The past few years?" Korra asked abruptly. Asami glanced at her and hesitated.  
  
"For a little bit. Your letter really helped"  
  
"Even though it was just the one?" The engineer nodded.  
  
"You probably could have sent me a tooth in the post and I would have felt better than getting nothing" she teased. Korra chuckled at the thought and they quieted down again. Even though she wanted alone time, Asami seemed to be exception. Just standing there in one anothers company felt right.  
  
"You never got lonely enough to, I don't know, go out with anyone?" she asked quietly. When Asami didn't answer immediately, she thought that maybe the water against the side of the ferry had drowned her out.  
  
"No, I was too busy worrying about you" the engineer answered just as quietly. Korra tried not to let her heart leap out of her chest. She wanted to reach out and grab Asami's hand, but she held herself back.  
  
"I'm sorry by the way. For being gone all that time. And not sending more letters. It was thoughtless" Asami shook her head with watery eyes.  
  
"No, not thoughtless. You were recovering, I knew that. You don't have to apologize for that, not ever"  
  
"Can I at least apologize for upsetting you earlier? I don't know your dad well enough to comment on that"  
  
"You're concerned. I understand that. I probably shouldn't have flipped my lid like I did. I mean, the last time you saw my dad he was trying to kill me, so I guess it makes sense that you're worried" Asami laughed quietly, trying not to remember the experience. Korra didn't stop her hand from holding Asami's this time.  
  
"True, but I should trust you more" The engineer smiled and moved closer to the Avatar, pressing their sides together. The warmth from the contact seeped through their clothes as they looked out over the water. 


	213. korrasami football/cheerleader!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra works her fucking ass off to get in the team and she’s the only girl and honestly better than the first string quarterback but she only gets put into second string and asami is a cheerleader but is a fucking amaZING football strategist who helps her girlfriend out and then during like a huge game the starting quarterback gets injured and korra finally fucking steps in and shows em up hell yea

Korra glared at the field from the bench. Where she should not be. Because really, Hasook wasn’t that good. He could never throw right on the receiver’s routes; it was always too far behind or in front of them. He wasn’t even good at faking hand offs.

It wasn’t as if Coach Tarrlok didn’t know it either, because he did. He just didn’t want to play her because she was a girl. The number of times she had to vent to Asami was beginning to get on both of their nerves and it would take a load off if he’d _just play her_.

Now, the first five minutes of the championship game’s first five minutes were enough to show her that they were going to lose. Hasook had already been sacked once and thrown for an interception that was run back for a touchdown. Frankly, she was amazed they’d even gotten that far. If it weren’t for Bolin’s _fantastic_ running game or Mako’s _ridiculous_ completions, she knew they’d never had even make it into the playoffs.

Coach gripped Hasook’s facemask when he came off the field to get the play and hunched over to be level with him.

"You have to shake off that interception. Stay in the pocket until you’re ready. Wait until you’re ready. Okay? C’mon, you’ve got this!" he assured, shoving him back towards the field. Korra rolled her eyes. Hasook needed to be faster, not slower. By the time he was ever ready, everyone was covered.

She watched the Wolfbats get into formation across from her own team as Hasook scanned the field, nervously calling out the play. For two seconds after the snap, it looked like he might get the ball in the air until a tackle burst through the line and flattened him.

A noise of sympathy rose from the crowd and all movement stopped when he didn’t get back up. Korra shot to her feet, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. He wasn’t getting back up from that. She was the team’s only other quarterback.

Her eyes were glued to the Coach as he assessed the first stringer’s injuries. He turned back to the sidelines, his jaw tight as he walked over to her.

"I don’t like this-"

"As you’ve made abundantly clear"

"-but I’m putting you in. I’ll understand if you lose, just don’t lose too-" She rolled her eyes and hopped over the bench behind her to the cheerleaders on the other side. She didn’t need to listen to the jackass speak. Asami’s eyes were wide as she came over.

"Are you playing?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I just wanted a good luck kiss" The cheerleader rolled her eyes, but obliged anyway, pressing a quick peck to the football player’s lips.

"Go kick some ass and remember that setup"

"I always do" Korra winked at her.

Hasook had been carried off the field on a stretcher by the time her helmet was fastened to her head and she joined the huddle. Mako, Bolin, and the Bei Fong brothers each clapped her shoulder pads in congratulations. The other players muttered greetings but shared the same sentiments as the coach.

"Ok, so we’re gonna run an easy pass play. Mako, just run straight back and keep your hands ready" Mako frowned at her.

"I don’t get anything else?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I’ve always got your back, you know that"

"Good" They broke from the huddle and moved into their line up. The play clock had enough time on it to let her soak in the moment. She was playing the most important game of the year and she was about to destroy everyone. A grin was inevitable and she crouched over, her hands steady.

"Ready! Set hut! _Hike_!”

~~~

The locker room was loud and raucous in the team’s celebration. With a final score of 35 to 7, they had _decimated_ the White Falls Wolfbats. Their defensive line hadn’t been able to lay a hand on Korra through the entire game and the strategies Asami had taught her in the weeks of practice it took to even make the team worked like miracles.

Mako and Bolin both had the best games of their lives and Korra was 82% sure that the college scouts that had been in the stands were very impressed. Rather than think about that, the two brothers had their arms thrown around one another as they led the team in a loud and disjointed rendition of the school’s fight song.

Korra shouted along with the rest of the team, the game ball tucked firmly in her arms. Fingers threaded into the sweaty hair at the back of her neck and she whirled around, surprised. She grinned when the intruder showed themselves to be none other than her girlfriend.

The cheerleader pulled her into a truly inappropriate kiss and the entire team lost track of the song, choosing instead to cheer loudly for the pair of them, their words more teasing than taunting.

"You were incredible" Asami gushed, clutching Korra’s hips. The quarterback had the presence of mind to be thankful that she’d removed her pads.

"Couldn’t have done it without you"

"Yeah you could have, just no where near as well"

"Okay, I’ll give you that"

"You would have just dove right in-"

"I got the point"

"-with no strategy like a bear-"

"Asami"

"-and there probably would have been a lot more close calls-"

“ _Asami_ ”

"I’m teasing. Now hurry up and get clean so we can have our own celebration" The girls giggled as Asami left the locker room and Korra jogged off to the showers. Bolin poked Mako’s side and gestured to the couple with his head.

"How is it fair that the two hottest girls in school only have the hots for each other?" he lamented.

"You have to admit it makes sense" The running back shrugged and nodded.

"That is very true"


	214. Asami gets Airbending AU and Korra has to teach her how to airbend because Asami refuses to join Tenzin

Asami floated the memo in her hand with a small rotating ball of air and chewed on her bottom lip. Her whole life she’d been a non bender and then suddenly her whole world was flipped upside down. She cut the air and snatched the memo before it could drop. She picked up the phone and dialed Air Temple Island.  
  
"Hello? Avatar Korra here" She breathed a sigh of relief. The exact person she wanted to talk to.  
  
"Hey, Korra. It’s Asami. Are you busy right now? I was hoping I could see you" she admitted softly. Korra was silent for a moment, clearly worried.  
  
"Yeah, we can definitely meet up. Do you want me to come to you or…?"  
  
"No, I can go to you. I just wanted to call ahead of time"  
  
"Yeah, it’s no problem. Is everything okay? Should I be worried?" The Avatar’s concern dripped through the phone line and Asami had to smile.  
  
"I’m all right. I’ll be there in a bit" They hung up moments later and Asami rushed to change her clothes. If she was going to be learning airbending, she needed to be in clothes that weren’t office ready.  
  
Satisfied with her outfit choice, she raced to her garage and raced across the city in a custom Satomobile that she had designed herself. She was aboard the ferry before she fully registered turning off the Satomobile’s engine or getting out of the vehicle.  
  
The ferry operator gave her clothes a funny look but said nothing. She was a frequent visitor to the Island, but most times, she was dressed like a businesswoman, not like a half terrified girl ready for a workout. As the ferry pulled closer to the coast, she could see Korra waiting on the dock for her, kicking a stone around.  
  
Relief instantly flooded through her body. She didn’t know exactly what it was about Korra that calmed her down on sight, but she loved it. If she ever took the time to sit down and really think about it, she was pretty sure what she’d find, but the consequences of that were unthinkable.  
  
"Hey there" she said with a smile once she stepped on to land once more. Korra smiled brightly at her, but the nervousness stopped it from reaching her eyes.  
  
"Hi. So what can I help you with?" Straight to the point as always. Without answering, Asami took her hand and pulled her to one of the most private training grounds. Once there, she dropped it and turned to Korra.  
  
"You know how Bumi suddenly gained airbending right? Well, it seems he’s not the only one" she deadpanned, watching Korra nervously. The Avatar’s face split into a grin and she scooped Asami up in a crushing hug, lifting her feet from the ground. She placed her back on the ground, still beaming.  
  
"This is great! It’ll be so cool! We have to go tell Tenzin to give you some basics-" She turned in the direction of the main house but Asami stopped her with a hand on her wrist.  
  
"No! Please no" Korra frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"With all these new airbenders probably popping up all over the place, do you know what he’s going to want to do? Rebuild the Air Nation. And there’s absolutely nothing wring with that, but if I do that, I won’t be able to hold on to Future Industries, and I need my company. This needs to stay between you and me. Can you do that?" Asami pleaded. Korra’s blue eyes searched hers, for what Asami didn’t know, but she seemed to find it, because she smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that. Just try not to get too frustrated with me, okay? I’m not the greatest teacher out there" she joked. "We should start then, shouldn’t we? So let’s start with this. Just follow what I do"


	215. knight korra and princess or queen asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this song for some reason https://www.youtube.com/watch?x-yt-cl=84503534&v=x2AOjb9HW2E&x-yt-ts=1421914688

Most of the tournament events weren’t that interesting to watch. Sure, she’d watch the sword, but she often wasn’t allowed to, so her options were rather limited. But Asami loved to watch jousting. It was quick and fast which was right up her alley.  
  
It was really convenient that it was Knight Korra’s best event. It was also really convenient that Korra looked really good on horseback (and she knew it if the looks she tossed Asami’s way were anything to go by). Asami was constantly on the edge of her seat when Korra sped towards her opponent the half second before her lance crashed on the other knight’s armor.  
  
Her father - the King - had scolded her on more than one occasion about showing favoritism towards her, but it was a lost cause and he knew it. Asami was a goner. Any suitors sent her way would be disappointed unless they had bright blue eyes and a lopsided smile.  
  
It was really the only reason Korra was invited to the massive ball in the first place. He didn’t particularly like her, but he wanted to see their interactions in a more controllable environment. She’d hemmed and hawed about what to wear until her mother just rolled her eyes and chose something for her.  
  
She was announced at the gates and cleared her throat awkwardly and she entered the large room. Nobles and government officials milled about the room, schmoozing and making conversation. One, an official called Tarrlok, grabbed her arm with no introduction and pulled her into a small crowd.  
  
"What do you think of the new taxation laws?" he asked, his overly groomed eyebrows arranged in a way to make it seem like he really cared about her opinion. The bastard knew any lands under her family’s control still belonged to her father. She scowled and was about to tell him off when she caught sight of Asami over his shoulder.  
  
"I’m sure you have a very valid thought" she replied to him absently with a pat to his shoulder, her eyes never leaving Asami’s.  
  
They walked towards each other like the world was a myth. Nothing in the world moved except for them, nothing else _existed_ but them. Asami’s dress was long and extravagant with deep rich reds that played off her pale skin beautifully. Her make up was as perfect as it always was and her hair was intertwined with complicated braids that kept it away from her face. They stopped in front of each other, eyes wide and cheeks pink.  
  
"Good evening, your highness" Korra greeted with a low curtsey. Asami mirrored the gesture.  
  
"Good evening. How are you tonight?" she asked politely even though her smile ruined the seriousness she was supposed to be exhibiting.  
  
"Very well, thank you now that I see how lovely you look. May I trouble you for a dance?" Korra asked, her face radiant. Shyly, the princess tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
  
"It would be my pleasure" The couple made their way to the dance floor hand in hand. Hiroshi watched them from his seat of honor at the head of the room. He sighed and took a drink from his goblet.  
  
"Wan" he called out, his eyes still on his daughter. The servant magically appeared at his elbow.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I need you to send a letter to Sir Tonraq. Tell him that I am willing to enter negotiations with him for the marriage of my daughter"  
  
"Yes sir"


	216. asami is a model and korra is a nerdy manager. they finally go out on a date

Calling Asami Sato’s number had been the single most nerve racking moment of Korra’s young life. Somehow, she had managed to sound moderately confident and they set a date. The model sounded just as flirtatious and sexy over the phone as she did in real life and Korra’s mind had been blown. Once she hung up, she had to sit on the sofa and just stare off into space for the next hour.  
  
But that was then. Standing in front of the expensive restaurant in nice new clothes (she thought so at least) and blinking to adjust new contacts didn’t make her feel confident in the slightest. Mako had tried helping her find good clothes, but in the end, Opal shoved him aside and chose for her, refusing any arguments.  
  
At least her shoes were own. She kicked her ratty sneakers over the gravel and glanced up. Her timing was perfect. Asami had just handed her car keys off to a valet and Korra’s heart stopped. Asami treated the world like a runway and every inch of it was deserved.   
  
"Hi" the model greeted, smiling.  
  
"Er, hi. You look, _wow_ " Korra choked. Asami’s smile widened.  
  
"Thank you. I have to say though, you don’t look so bad yourself. And you lost the glasses" she pointed out. Korra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and directed them inside. From there, dinner went swimmingly. Korra relaxed and Asami dropped her public persona. Korra even found it in her to be funny and decided to make the other woman laugh as often as possible.   
  
Even in the car ride back to her apartment, she made sure the laughs still came. After all, she thought Asami looked more beautiful when she was grinning like an idiot.  
  
They parked just outside Korra’s building and exited the car. They stopped just at the main doors and faced on another.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight" Korra shuffled her feet a little bit to taker mind off the fact that goodnight kisses generally happened on doorsteps.  
  
"I did too. I’m glad you called. That would have been really embarrassing if I pick-pocketed your ipod for nothing. Speaking of which," Asami dug around in her purse for a moment before pulling out the familiar piece of technology, "I think you earned it" She held it out for Korra to take, but the other woman just stared at it.  
  
"You know what. Hold on to it. It’ll give me an excuse to see you again. I mean- only if you want to" she rushed to correct. Asami laughed.  
  
"I would love to. I might even see if I can get it to stop skipping random songs"  
  
"Would you really? I would hate to have to get a new one because they’ve stopped making those"  
  
"I don’t even know why. They should have just thinned out the electronics inside and kept the rest of the design. They _can_ " Asami rolled her eyes at the engineering failure and Korra fell a little bit more for her.  
  
"Anyway, I should probably go" She pointed awkwardly to the door next to them.  
  
"Right. I’ll call you tomorrow?" Asami’s voice was hopeful and Korra grinned.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" For a moment, neither of them moved. But still on the high of the night, Korra darted forward and pressed a swift kiss to the model’s cheek. Her face blossomed into a blush and she rushed to open the door. Asami giggled and returned the gesture, her lips soft against Korra’s skin.  
  
"I’ll see you. Good night"  
  
"Good night"


	217. korra and asami are voted class couple but they aren't actually dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ A lady of the street just told us that we were a really cute couple and now I’m blushing like crazy because I just met you au

Asami buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. Beside her, Korra did no such thing. Instead, she stared down at the notice in wonder.  
  
'Korra and Asami, congratulations on being voted class couple! Please come by my office during your lunch to take your photo for the yearbook. -Bumi'  
  
"Um," Korra began slowly, "do they know we’re not dating?" She read over the note again, still confused. "I didn’t think anyone would actually vote for us when I saw us on the ballot. I mean, we were up against Opal and Bolin and Jinora and Kai. Power couples" Asami groaned into her hands.  
  
"That’s what you’re concerned about? That we beat Opal and Bolin? Not the fact that other people keep thinking we’re a couple?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"When did it happen before?"  
  
"When we first met! That lady on the street told us that we were a really cute couple. Don’t you remember? We had lunch together after"  
  
"Oh, right" Korra looked at her searchingly. "Does all that really bother you? Like, I know we’ve only been friends for a few months since I came to this school, but the thought of dating me really gets on your nerves that bad?" While she actually _liked_ the thought of dating Asami, if the other girl hated it, it would be hard to bear.  
  
"What? No! Not at all!" Asami’s face was red and her back was ramrod straight in her desk chair. Korra blinked.  
  
"So you wouldn’t mind going out with me?" Asami’s pretty green eyes were wide.  
  
"Is that hypothetical or are you asking me?"  
  
"I-"  
  
<Please rise for the national anthem> the loudspeaker cracked, signalling the beginning of homeroom.  The two stood awkwardly, along with the rest of the class, distinctly aware of the tension between them. The morning announcement on the tv proceeded as normal once they sat down.  
  
Korra watched the back of Asami’s head as the other girl fidgeted nervously with her backpack on her desk. She had the inescapable feeling that she had ruined things between them. The announcements finished just as the bell rang and Korra stood slowly to avoid seeing Asami’s face, but the dark haired girl sprang to her feet and whirled around.  
  
"Yes" Korra was lost.  
  
“‘Yes’ what?”  
  
"Yes I’d go out with you if you asked"  
  
"Oh. Can I ask now?"  
  
"If you don’t think you’ll be late"  
  
"Cool, will you go on a date with me?"  
  
"Definitely"


	218. Korra teaches Asami how to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> airbenders and waterbenders are the best dancers because they understand the flow and moving off your partners movements much better than the rigid forms of fire and earth bending, so while Asami is from a fire nation/non-bender heritage and an heiress, who knows all the steps perfectly - Korra is the one who teaches her to properly dance by just feeling the movements

"I don’t believe this" Asami stopped mid motion and frowned at her girlfriend standing in the doorway.  
  
"Is it hard to believe that I practice dancing? I’m a CEO, I have to know these things" she countered, her arms still held aloft.  
  
"No, I totally believe that" Asami frowned deeper.  
  
"Then what?" Korra pushed off the doorframe and came in the room, but stayed firmly at the outskirts.  
  
"That you dance like _that_ " Asami’s arms flopped dejectedly to her sides.

"What does that mean?" she asked, frustrated. Korra started moving to the music, but not in the way Asami had learned her. Her feet stayed close to the floor and almost never stopped in one place for longer than a second. Her arms were like rolling waves or a strong breeze.The engineer watched, fascinated.

"You’re not feeling the music at all and you look stiff" Korra did a twirl and crouched low over the ground before standing straight, her chest pressed to Asami’s back. Her hands rested lightly on the curve of the engineer’s hips and she pushed at her just enough to get her to sway. "Just feel it, don’t think"

Asami closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the other woman at her back. With slow, sinuous movements, she followed Korra’s instruction and began to sway to the beat. Gradually, they moved together in more complicated sequences, but not once did Korra release Asami.

"You’re enjoying this" the engineer pointed out. Korra grinned lopsidely and sidestepped.

"Oh yeah. You’re letting me touch you and you’re learning how to dance. It’s a win-win"

"Keep that up and it won’t be" Asami chided. Korra shrugged and kept flowing. They danced together until the song ended and long after.


	219. met-on-tumblr au

It started, as many things do, with a selfie.

Asami had been casually scrolling through her tumblr dashboard in a local coffee shop when her world changed. One of her mutuals had reblogged a mirror selfie of _the most attractive girl Asami had ever seen_.

She was buff and half naked (a sports bra and no shirt counted to her), showing an expanse of dark skin that pulled tight around defined muscles. Her bright blue eyes gazed into the camera with self satisfaction, compounded by her large grin. One arm was raised and flexing, the other held the camera.

'Post workout selfie. I am a monster' read the caption by the url imtheavatardealwithit. Asami felt her face heat up the longer she stared at it and immediately followed the url to the original post. The post was tagged with 'im hot' and she immediately clicked it and found a multitude of similar photos.

She probably followed her in a world record time.

For almost a month, nothing changed. imtheavatardealwithit - a girl named Korra as that first mutual so helpfully pointed out their tags - posted more selfies and Asami became more and more attracted to her. Then one morning, Asami thought she looked perfect. Her hair was in place, her make up was on point, and her outfit was expertly coordinated.

So she took a selfie (and a page out of Korra’s book) and posted it to tumblr.

When she got back home later in the day and checked her tumblr, she was surprised to find her activity had shot up, as well as her follower count. She blinked, confused and went back to her last post. The selfie.

As she scrolled through the notes, (why were there over a hundred? She had 39 followers that morning) she found the third url had both liked and reblogged it. It was Korra. She had followed her as well if the email was anything to go by.

She followed the link to the post to read the tags and flushed. ‘woW U R HOT. HOW’ Korra certainly said what she was thinking. Asami’s inbox was also overflowing and she started by scrolling all the way to the bottom to find that Korra had sent her an ask too.

'I'm sure you get this all the time, but I just want you to know that you are really ridiculously pretty' she'd written. Asami giggled and rushed to answer.

'This coming from the girl whose 'im hot' tag is unreal?' She sent it off and answered some of the other complimentary asks before Korra replied.

'Wow, such a compliment from a pretty lady. Does the pretty girl have a name? I'm Korra by the way, probs should have said' Asami tucked her legs under her body as she typed.

'The lady does have a name and it's Asami. Now that we're mutuals, I have to know everything about you' She imagined Korra reading it, that alluring smile from her photos on her face.

'I would be happy to tell prettyladyAsami everything in the world about me' Asami could stop the smile that lit up her own face.


	220. Korra steals Asamis jacket and Korra thinks shes being sneaky about it but Asami knows and lets her take it anyways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Fic prompt. The reason korra hates sleeves.
> 
> \+ Asami is just so touchy feely and cuddly and keeps worrying she’s smothering Korra

Korra’s head in her lap was a comforting weight as Asami looked over some contracts, half reclined over the sofa as her fingers trailed slow circles against the Avatar’s exposed shoulders. It had been a relaxing day at home full of catching up on catnaps and cuddles. Days off were rare but the couple took full advantage of them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Korra spoke suddenly. Asami slowed her fingers and looked past the papers in her hands.

"You can tell me anything. I want to hear all your secrets" she replied with an honest smile.

"When I was little, like, really little, I had this weird condition where I felt like I had things crawling in my skin. It’s part of the reason I tend not to where sleeves more of the time, but it was really bad. Sleeves would just make everything worse and I would feel like I was going to collapse inwards on myself for a really long time" Korra took Asami’s hand from her shoulder and started playing with her fingers to distract herself.

The engineer’s mind immediately turned stone cold. She was just touching the very spot Korra had been speaking about in a way that had probably made things worse.

"I am so sorry, did I just make it worse? I totally should have asked you if it’s okay to do that, I just wasn’t thinking-" She was cut off by Korra’s giggle and a kiss to the back of her hand.

"No, you didn’t make anything worse, it’s fine. It just made me think of it and I thought you should know"

"You’ll tell me if I ever do anything you don’t like, right? I don’t want to smother you or make you uncomfortable" Korra smiled and rolled over to lay her chin on Asami’s stomach.

"I will definitely tell you. But you probably won’t trigger anything. Since I met you, it’s been almost non existent. I mean it’s still there, but I can ignore it. The three years apart was a bit rough, but it was better after" she assured with a contented smile. Asami touched her cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb.

"Is that why you sometimes steal my jacket?" Korra’s face went slack.

"What? How do you know about that?"

"You think I wouldn’t know when my jacket suddenly started smelling like you?" Korra groaned and buried her face into the warm body under her, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"I was hoping you wouldn’t notice," she paused for a moment before speaking again, "it helps. The arm thing, if I’m surrounded by you. Having the sleeves on doesn’t feel as scary" Asami smiled as ran her thumb down the bridge of Korra’s nose.

"You’re welcome to it at any time. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you weren’t being sneaky"

"I’ve never been very good at that"

"No, but I love you anyway"


	221. Asami gets Airbending AU and Korra has to teach her how to airbend because Asami refuses to join Tenzin" where Tenzin finds out about Asami and Korra has to tell him to step off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Prompt: Could you write another chapter about asami with airbending but training and fighting with korra? :D

A sharp jab preceded by a gust of air.

A roundhouse kick to land on a shoulder.

Overall, Korra was thoroughly impressed by Asami’s development over the past few weeks. Despite the fact that training time and space were limited in their availability, the two made sure to find some time whenever the airship stopped down. Even when they were in the air, Korra taught Asami tricks for control.

But they days they could fight were the best. 

Somehow, in a whirl of activity, Asami spun around Korra’s back and pressed the other girl’s back to one of the trees surrounding the clearing. Her breath froze in her lungs; they were too close. In the weeks that they’d been training together, she had realized what her feelings towards Korra really were. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly and took steps back until she was a safe distance away. Korra didn’t seem to notice that lapse and smiled gently at her. 

"You are amazing, Asami. Your progress is crazy" She scratched an itch on her arm and took an earthbending stance. Asami took a new stance that she’d just learned and shot a jet of air, ready to start again. Before Korra could block the gust and initiate her own attack, a loud gasp startled them both. 

"Asami! How long have you been an airbender?" Tenzin’s shock was blatantly obvious as he marched into the clearing the two had found. "Why didn’t you tell me? I could have been teaching you this whole time!" 

"Master Tenzin, I’m sorry, but-"

"Korra is no where _near_ qualified enough to teach you airbending. She barely knows any of the culture! Come with me now, we can get started on your _actual_ training-” He snatched Asami’s wrist and started pulling her in the direction of their camp. 

"Tenzin! Enough!" Korra’s shout cut through his tirade and he stopped, surprised by her forcefulness. "Asami asked me specifically to teach her. She doesn’t want to join the Air Nation" she growled. His eyes widened and he whipped around to frown at the engineer. 

"Is that true?" he asked, hurt.

"Yes. There are things that I need to do that I won’t be able to if I am tied down to the Air Nation. Look, that whole concept of airbending is freedom, right? So please, I’m begging you to give me this" Asami begged. Tenzin’s wide eyes shifted between Asami’s sincere eyes and Korra’s defensive ones. He sighed. 

"Alright. If you really feel that this is best, I will allow it. I just ask to let me teach you some of the culture that Korra might be neglecting" 

"If you really want, yes" The airbending master glanced between the two of them for a moment before turning back towards camp. Korra’s scowl prompted Asami to call out to him. He turned around, confused. 

"I just thought you should know that Korra’s a better teach than you think. She told me about how the tattoos symbolize the chi paths" she said, a little too smugly. He blinked at her before shuffling back, embarrassed. 

"I don’t need you to defend my honor" Korra laughed, settling back into her earthbending stance. Asami shrugged. 

"No, but I always will anyway"


	222. Friends who kiss for the first time because of the kiss cam at a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ my date refused to kiss me on the kiss-cam at this sporting event, so i said screw it and kissed the person next to me instead and wow you're super hot and we kissed for wayyy too long and also would you wanna go out some time' au

Korra sighed and sank into her chair a little further. Her date with Mako was so far a bust. He had spent the entirety of the basketball game on his phone, angrily texting his boss or something. Korra didn’t care _who_ it was. 

The only savior to the night was Asami, whose date had ditched her for work before the night had even begun. She hadn’t minded much, as it was a blind date, but Korra still felt bad, and conflicted. 

Since she had met Asami, she had felt things she never had before. Seeing the other girl hanging on Mako’s arm had forced a knot in her gut that took time for her to realize had nothing to do with Mako. She liked Asami, probably too much. It didn’t help that the girl had really tried to look really nice that night. 

Korra tore her eyes away from her friend and glared down to the court. She didn’t particularly care for the two teams, but Mako liked to watch and so did the no-show. That left Korra looking up at the scoreboard, confused as it flashed that one of the teams had called for a time out. The screen changed to the infamous kisscam and her heart sunk. He was still looking at his phone. 

A few couples giggled at their faces on the screen and kissed amicably for the crowd, earning gales of laughter and cheering. Then her worst fear. A camera had latched on to her and Mako and all she could do was stare dumbly up at her shocked face. She shook her head and poked his side. 

"Mako! We’re on the kisscam!" 

"Not now" he grumbled, still tapping away at his phone. 

"Mako-"

"Not _now_ " he growled. Korra scowled and glanced back up at the screen just in time to see it shift to a more happy couple. With a huff, she crossed her arms over her chest. Another three couples passed and she found their faces on the screen again. 

"Mako-"

"Korra, I told you I’m busy! Give me a damn minute!" he shouted. Korra was aware of the people around them clicking their tongues at him disdainfully and giving him the stink eye. 

"You’re being a real dick right now" she hissed. Mako rolled his eyes. Korra huffed out through her nose and stared back up at the screen as more couples kissed and kissed. The camera operators didn’t seem to want to be done with them, because the camera was on them again. She wasn’t even going to give him a chance again. 

She poked Mako in the ribs hard enough to bruise and watched him turn to face her, his bright eyes blazing in rage. Without a word, she turned in her chair to Asami next to her and cupped her jaw, bringing their lips together. The older girl stiffened beneath her but didn’t move away.

The world around them exploded into cheers but she didn’t care. She was _kissing Asami_. Oh boy. If that wasn’t the most bizarre thought she’d had all day, she didn’t know what was. She felt her friend’s deft hands come up to her shoulder as her lips softened against hers and she was in heaven. 

If she had imagined it (because she hadn’t, no, really), their first kiss would have been romantic and real. Not whatever this was. However, Korra knew that beggars couldn’t be choosers and a kiss was a kiss. 

They pulled apart and stared at one another, a little shocked at what they’d just done. The stadium around them was still cheering loudly and she was sure that Mako’s seat was now empty, but she didn’t care. 

"You know you could’ve bought me dinner first" Asami breathed out. A giggle clawed its way out of Korra’s throat.

"What, do you mean that McDonald’s that I bought for you last Tuesday didn’t count?"

"Oh no, I forgot about that. That works I guess"

"But I can take you out if you want. A real romantic date, just the two of us" She watched as Asami’s dark red lips quirked upwards and she wanted to kiss her again. 

"Sounds perfect"


	223. Asami saves Korra but dies in the process and Korra searches the Spirit World to find her again no matter how long it takes or the obstacles the spirit world might throw at her even searching the lost library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Are you taking prompts? This may be little dark: Asami dies with her father or gets at least pretty hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

The giant metal hand crunched into the suit and Korra’s world went black. Asami was gone. Just like that. Her heart beat painfully in her chest and she couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t even been able to tell the other girl how she felt. 

Anything that happened afterwards was a blur in the Avatar state. All Korra knew was that it ended with Kuvira bloody and broken (and likely dead, but she didn’t care to find out). The wreckage of the flying suit was her priority. Scraps of metal and tech were flung in every direction as she burrowed through the machine until she found the top cockpit, too thin and too bloody. 

She stared down at Asami’s body for a whole minute before she realized that she was crying and screaming.

It didn’t matter that she had saved maybe a hundred lives by stopping Kuvira, it _didn’t matter_. The one person who did wasn’t alive to celebrate with her. Her hands were bleeding from gripping the shredded metal around the cockpit. A gentle hand on her shoulder startled her and she twisted around to see Lin, her eyes full of remorse.

"Kid…" Korra felt rage flood her system. Kid? _Kid_? That was the _best_ she could do?!

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. Lin backed off, careful not to trigger her again. Korra didn’t know how long she sat there, mourning a love that never got a chance. She didn’t care either. 

People weren’t surprised when later - after staring off into the empty space next to her bed for a week - she announced that she was going away for a while. They told her that she’d miss Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding and she shrugged. Asami wouldn’t be there in her usual beauty and grace so she had no real reason to be. 

Korra left in the middle of the night. All she had were the basic necessities of life and a red shoulder patch that had once been stitched to the elegant black jacket Asami wore for gritty situations. It had come off in the force of the crash. It rested in Korra’s pocket where her thumb could brush over it absently. 

She didn’t tell anyone her real purpose for leaving. She let them all assume it was to heal again, because it seemed that she only did that by leaving Republic City. Instead she traveled the world, searching for hidden or lost ways to speak to the dead. 

Somehow, she found her way to the Southern Spirit Portal and decided to search there. Maybe there was something in the library of Wan Shi Tong. She didn’t know what knowledge she’d offer the great Owl spirit, but she would try. She imagined taking Asami there after the battle. The engineer would have loved the spirits. 

Korra couldn’t find the library. Iroh _did_ find her. 

"Avatar Korra, I believe we should talk" he suggested, his eyes swimming with concern. 

"What about?" she asked flatly. Her fingers danced over the tablecloth as she avoided meeting his eyes. 

"This is not a good journey you’ve taken up. You will not find who you are looking for" Korra’s face snapped up, fury marring her features. 

"And why not?" she snapped. "You’re here. You’re dead. I _have_ to find her” It took every ounce of her willpower not to cry. She _had_ to find Asami. She _had_ to. 

"Korra, I’m so sorry" She broke like a dam.


	224. Feeling angsty: terminally ill Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Asami gets stressed out and accidentally makes Korra cry. (pg13/udner plz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really feeling the angst today hahahahahaha

You know it's unfair of you to be shouting like this. After all, you're not the one who won't live to see the new year. But looking at Korra, strong, brave, _beautiful_ Korra, your heart tears in two. She's crying, but she's smiling too and if that isn't her in a nutshell, you don't know what is. You take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of your nose.  
  
"I'm sorry" you sigh. This whole thing has been too stressful and if you could, you would switch your positions. You would be lying in the hospital bed and Korra would be- ah, crying over your dying body. There was really no good way to do this.  
  
"I understand. This isn't an easy time for either of us" You shake your head because no, this isn't how it's supposed to be.  
  
"I'm supposed to be making this easier for you in whatever way I can. Making you cry is the _last_ thing-" She takes your hand and presses her dry lips to the back of it.  
  
"Asami, it's-"  
  
"If you say it's okay one more time I'm gonna whack you" You've thought about getting the phrase tattooed to your forehead to save both of you the trouble of saying it. "None of this is okay. We just got married! We should be on our honeymoon and being disgustingly in love!" She laughs and it turns into a cough.  
  
"Who says we can't be disgustingly in love?" You settle further into your shitty plastic chair and lean your elbows on her mattress.  
  
"Your body, apparently" You feel her chuckle more than you hear it.  
  
"Well we can't all be perfect" The silence falls over you like a warm blanket that you want to burn. You don't want to be warm and safe when Korra- well. You remember the first time you kissed her. The moment that followed felt like a warm blanket too. You thought you'd spend the rest of your life with this perfect girl who loved you for some reason.  
  
She got to spend the rest of hers with you which you figure is good enough to settle for. Her hand starts to stroke the back of your head, combing through your thick dark hair. You close your eyes to memorize the feeling. All of the support groups you've been to have said that remembering is the hardest part.  
  
"I think I'm going to kill myself" Your eyes snap open and you sit up straight, the imaginary blanket giving way to the feeling of ice down your spine.  
  
"What? That's ridiculous!" She can't do that, it's not _allowed_. She shrugs, still smiling the tiniest bit.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to waste away over some long period of time and be in pain for every second of it. Might as well get the new Avatar on a roll, huh?" You stare at her in horror. She sighs and strokes her thumb over your hand again. "I don't _want_ to do it. Who in their right mind would? I would be cutting our time together short and that is the absolute _last_ thing that I-" She stops short and stares at you. You don't know what to say. She's right and that' the worst part.  
  
"Please" You're not even sure you said it until her eyes soften and she looks like she might cry again.  
  
"I can't make any promises"  
  
" _Please_ "


	225. we're both coworkers and we're working on this one case with sudden murders that has to do with one of our "kind" (bender/non) and I'm worried and get overprotective

‘ _Sixth Non-Bender Found Dead_ ’  
  
Korra scowled at the headline and let her eyes flick over the top of the page to look at Asami, who was absorbed in her work. She watched as green eyes paced back and forth over whatever she was reading, her focus like steel.  
  
Being worried was probably useless, but since she had come to feel so much more for Asami than ‘friends’, she wanted to care for her in some ways. Showing it outright was a less than good idea so she had to be more subtle.  
  
"You see this?" she asked, holding up the newspaper. Asami glanced up then back down to what she had been reading.  
  
"Yeah. Bei Fong gave me the reports when I came in this morning. I’ll give them to you when I’m done" It was amazing that she never really looked bothered by their case. Korra opened her mouth to say so, but Bei Fong shouted across the precinct floor.  
  
"Korra, Asami" She waved her arm towards her office and the partners followed her vague instructions. Asami closed the door behind them and they stood at the foot of the desk patiently. "How’s the case coming?" Lin asked, her usual brusque manner gone.  
  
"Okay. Evidence is proving hard to come by, but we’ve got a solid lead" Asami answered quickly. Korra frowned. They didn’t really have any leads. What was her partner playing at?  
  
"Alright then, keep up the good work" Lin dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand the moment they were out of earshot.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" she demanded. Asami rolled her eyes and attempted to pull her arm away, but Korra’s grip was stronger.   
  
"It’s nothing-"  
  
” _Bull_ shit. Tell me”  
  
"She’d just going to be as nervous around me as you are" the taller woman groaned. Korra started, confused.  
  
"I’m not nervous around you. I’m worried because you don’t seem to be"  
  
"Well, I’m not"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because I can take care of myself"  
  
"You don’t have to" Asami came up short. She had been so used to taking care of herself and all the things that needed doing since she was six years old, that being told she didn’t have to was a shock to the system.   
  
"What- what do you mean?" Korra sighed and dropped Asami’s hand.  
  
"We care about you. _I_ care about you. You can rely on us to help you sometimes. You don’t have to be all Bruce Wayne all the time” Asami watched Korra’s eyes drop to the floor and her cheeks color. 

“I’m sorry”

“It’s fine just…yeah” Korra’s cheeks reddened again. Asami smiled and snagged Korra’s hand from her side, pulling her back towards their shared desks.

”C’mon, let’s go check out that crime scene again”


	226. I need to move out of my dorm because my roomie is crazy and the RA said you had a spare bed AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ prompt: nerdy korra crushing on head cheerleader Asami

Long, pale legs that disappeared into an impossibly short skirt were all Korra could look at as she passed by the soccer fields where the cheerleaders were practicing. However, they weren’t just any pair of legs, they were Asami Sato’s, the university’s golden girl and Korra’s three-year crush. She was beautiful and - from the few courses they’d had together - brilliant, making for a truly inconvenient set of feelings.

Korra’s thoughts were stopped in their tracks by a flagpole to the face.

-

Korra sighed as she pushed the door to her room open and adjusted the ice pack on her face. All she wanted was to take a nap and pretended she hadn’t humiliated herself. She came to a halt in the room’s threshold. Kuvira, her roommate, her rearranged their room without her permission again and all of her things - including her clothes - were dumped unceremoniously on the floor. 

"Oh, Korra. I have some news," her heart dropped into her stomach, "I want to take in a few people so I’ll need space and frankly, you take up a lot of space so I’d like to ask you to move out" Kuvira deadpanned. Korra blinked at her dumbfounded. 

“‘Move out’”

"Yes. What happened to your face?" 

-

"So that’s what happened" Korra sighed defeatedly for the hundredth time that day. Opal laughed. 

"You’ve certainly had a rough day. So let’s look at what beds are open. Hm, it looks like you can choose between off campus or Asami Sato" she announced. Korra’s heart lept into her throat. 

"Asami Sato? I can ask her" she croaked. Opal gave her a sidelong glance but nodded. 

"Let me know what she says so that I can put it on record" Korra left the room with a bag of her few belongings for the stairs and swiftly climbed two flights. Room 305 was in the middle of the hallway and had only one door tag and it bore Asami’s name. She took a deep breath and knocked. Only a few seconds passed before the door opened to show a post-shower Asami Sato, only a towel around her body. _Oh dear_. She cleared her throat awkwardly. 

"Er, hi. I’m Korra. RA Opal told me you have an extra bed?" she began. Asami smiled brightly at her. 

"Yes, I do. Did you want it?" She picked up a brush from a nearby table and started to run it through her long, luscious hair. Korra swallowed. 

"If that’s okay with you. I would really appreciate it" 

"Yeah, go for it. Do you need help moving?"

"No, no thank you. I’ve got it" Korra slipped passed Asami and dumped her bag on the bed. She pulled out her sheets and leaned over the bed. Corners were always tricky as mattresses were hard to lift. 

"You know, I’ve kind of had a crush on you for the longest time" Asami’s voice came from the doorway, accompanied by the sound of the brush running through her hair. Korra stilled, half the sheet held aloft in her confusion. She twisted slowly, hesitant to see if the other girl was serious or not. Confusingly enough, Asami’s face was pink. 

"You…what?"

"You did this martial arts exhibition for my dietetics class last year and I was really impressed" Her greens eyes were everywhere but on Korra. 

"Oh. That’s interesting. I only accepted because I wanted to show off in front of you" She could almost hear the green eyes land on her with a snap. 

"So we’re both pretty dense then"

"Yeah, and now we’re living together" A slow smile spread across Asami’s face and Korra couldn’t stop her own.


	227. Equalist!Asami gets captured by Team Avatar and against orders, she's drugged with something that makes her tell the truth and when the Avatar walks in she begins blabbing about how sexy and beautiful she is...

Asami clenched her jaw in her anger. She was furious with herself for not only getting captured, but how it had happened as well. She'd literally been asleep. Unacceptable. So now she had to make a game plan and get out. 

The door to her temporary cell opened for a young man with truly impressive eyebrows. Asami recognized him immediately as the earthbender for the Fire Ferrets probending team; one of their targets. He smiled widely at her. 

"Hello, ms. Sato. I brought you some water in case you were thirsty. Don't want you _dying_ on us after all" He set a tall glass of water on a table off to the side. "We'll be back in a few minutes to do some _scary_ interrogating" He wiggled his fingers in mock horror. 

Asami rolled her eyes and waited until he was completely out of sight to pick up the glass. If she was seen receiving aid from the enemy, _well_ , that wouldn't go down very well. She took a few long gulps to quench her parched throat and set it down with a contented sigh. The door to the cell opened again, and as promised, the earthbender re-entered, a firebender, the Avatar and Councilman Tenzin. She could have laughed at their diversity. 

"You're Asami Sato, right? Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries' daughter?" the Avatar asked stepping forward. Asami blinked, really looking at the other girl. Her body was strong and well defined with strong rough hands. The girl's ocean blue eyes focused on her warily and if she wasn't a bender - the _Avatar_ \- Asami would have no qualms about licking her way up that dark mocca skin. 

"I'm sorry, what?" the firebender cut in. All of the benders' eyes were wide as they latched on to her. She'd said that out loud. She'd said _that_ out _loud_. The earthbender grinned.

"So you want to tell us all about those equalist plans we know you know about?"

"Not particularly"

"Well you should tell us about them anyway" the Avatar interjected, her ears red. And suddenly her mouth was off at the speed of light. Her filter stopped working and sometimes explanations were cut short with a statement about how attractive the Avatar was or how weird the firebender’s eyebrows looked. Eventually she talked until there were no more plans left to talk about. The benders turned to leave, but only the Avatar stayed behind. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at her.

"You know," she began slowly, "I might have let you do all those things you wanted to if you weren’t the head of a terrorist organization" she joked. Asami laughed and shook her head. 

"I’ll keep that in mind for later" She watched as the other girl scrutinize her. 

"Anyway, I’ve got to go.Good luck with that whole truth serum thing"

"I’ll make it work"


	228. Korra is wounded during a fight. Asami runs to her and cradles her in her arms, trying to put on a brave face and sooth Korra bc Asami knows Korra won't make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Korra’s been in a coma for 9 months and Asami refused to see her cuz she thinks it’s her fault and when she does, she kisses her and Korra wakes up

Her body is convulsing and Asami is aware that everyone they know is sure Korra is going to die. There is a gaping wound in her leg, right on the artery. The engineer had managed to get on a tourniquet, sure, but that could only slow the inevitable.

She suddenly wishes that Kya hadn’t stayed in the South Pole. Korra is the only healer among them and she’s not in any condition to heal herself. There are tears running down both of their faces, but Asami refuses to frown. If she was going to be the last thing Korra ever saw, then she would be _damned_ before Korra died seeing a frown. 

Some random waterbender - is that Tahno? - pushes her out of the way and she lets him, falling awkwardly onto her backside against the scorched and destroyed pavement that you built sometime in the last three years. She watches his hands over Korra’s exposed skin as muscle and tissue knit together beneath the water. 

"Asami, come on, we’re taking her to the hospital" She thinks it’s Mako who pulls her to her feet, but Korra’s eyes are closed and she can’t tell if she’s even _breathing_. 

Eventually, they show her to a bed with an unconscious Korra in it. She’s pale and small in the white sheets, so small it looks like she could be lost easily. The love of her life is hooked up to countless tubes and machines (Asami knows what they all do but she doesn’t _want_ to) and it’s scary. Korra is strong. The person lying on the bed isn’t. 

The doctors take great care in informing her that Korra is in a coma. The blood loss was extensive and taxing. They tell her that The first two weeks are the most critical. If she doesn’t wake up before then, her chances of ever waking up drop dramatically. 

She’s still holding on to that tiny chance a month later. And then three. Six. Nine. 

Asami refuses to visit. It’s her fault that Korra is hurt, why would Korra want to wake up to her face? She wouldn’t, so Asami wouldn’t subject her to it. But Lin corners her in her office and it would be rude to throw her out (it doesn’t matter if Lin is the epitome of rudeness). 

"What is this about?" the police chief asks impatiently. Asami shuffles some papers on her desk, attempting to look nonchalant. 

"What is what about?" Lin sighs heavily and slams her fist on to the desk, making the CEO jump.

"You know this isn’t your fault. Anything Korra does, or _did_ is up to her. She _chose_ to help you. Now I’d imagine she’d want the same treatment” she growled. Somehow it’s enough. 

Asami visits the hospital the next day. She’s awkward and uncomfortable as she finds Korra’s room isolated from the rest of the building. She’s the Avatar after all. 

The engineer sits herself into a plastic chair like she’s about to listen to a presentation. She can’t see the happy blue eyes she fell in love with. Nor the stupid grin. She hates being there, she wants to leave.

Asami can’t stop herself as she leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Korra’s unresponsive lips. It’s dumb but she needs it. Immediately, she’s on her feet and headed towards the door, only to hear the heart monitor change the slightest bit. Her hand stills in the air above the door handle and she waits. 

A second later, the sound of Korra’s breathing changes and she snuffles. That’s enough. Asami turns slowly, terrified that she’s dreaming everything up. She can see the bright blue eyes now. They’re roaming the ceiling, confused. She hears Asami’s shoes against the floor and turns her head just enough to see her. Now Asami can see the impish smile. 

"Asami. You’re a sight for sore eyes"


	229. GLADIATOR AU! KORRA IS THE GLADIATOR AND ASAMI IS THE EMPEROR'S CHIEF ENGINEER'S DAUGHTER. THEY ARE IN A SECRET FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIP

The sounds of slashing swords and spears were almost overpowered by the screaming crowd. Korra skillfully dodged a spearhead aimed at her stomach and sliced with her sword, cleaving the shaft in two and leaving her opponent defenseless. She lunged forward and he fell to the ground, finished. She stood up straight and rolled her shoulders. 

Her attention was then directed to the emperor’s box. He had guests today. The Chief Engineer shared his box, along with his daughter, Asami. She was leaning over the edge of the box, her fingers tight around the marble. Korra smirked at her and waited for the emperor’s judgment. 

His thumb pointed down and Korra sighed. 

-

The water was soothing and relaxing as she poured it over her strained muscles. Bathing was a luxury now, and Korra took full advantage of it whenever she could. 

"Hey Avatar," what a dumb gladiator name, "you’ve got a visitor" her lanista, a man named Tarrlok, informed her from the doorway. She huffed and followed after him. Bathing time was sacred and now it was being interrupted. She waited patiently as he chained her to the wall in a private room. Couldn’t risk hurting an important person after all. 

Barely a minute later, woman in a dark cloak was led into the room. Her face was hidden, but Korra already knew who it was. Tarrlok was dismissed by a wave of the woman’s hand, leaving the two of them in silence. Korra smiled.

"Nice of you to drop by, Lady Asami" she teased. The cloak’s hood fell back to reveal a woman that Korra would still say was the most beautiful she’d ever seen, even after two years of awkward clandestine meetings. Deep red lips returned Korra’s smile. 

"Well I have to congratulate my favorite gladiator after a truly amazing fight," her voice went soft, "you actually had me scared there" Korra didn’t know how they happened, but she loved it. Asami genuinely cared about her even though she was highborn and _beautiful_ and brilliant, whatever she might say to the contrary. 

"I came out on top, didn’t I?"

"You always do" Asami laughed, coming closer. Her surprisingly rough hands settled on Korra’s shoulders and moved in slow circles across her skin. "I came to deliver some good news too"

"Oh?" Korra cocked an eyebrow. 

"I can gift you the rest of the money to buy your freedom and my father wants me to start traveling with body guards, so I thought I might hire the best one who’s most recently out of the circuit" Asami said, her voice barely above a whisper. Korra blinked.

"Really?" A nod. A grin. "You are crazy"

"Only about you"


	230. Hogwarts AU where Korra and Asami are in different houses and still in the flirting but don't know if each one likes the other stage

Korra stared across the Great Hall, munching absently on an apple. She knew it was a little creepy staring at her best friend from two tables away. The Hufflepuffs were far away, but Korra’s keen eyes could pick Asami out from anywhere. And lately, it seemed like that was all she could do. 

She took another bite and scowled as her genius friend smiled shyly at someone next to her. The girl looked beautiful when she smiled, something Korra had noticed and tried to encourage. 

Since holiday break, Korra had realized her feelings for Asami were slightly different than strictly platonic. The snow had fallen around her in a soft light as the genius laughed heartily and the sight made Korra’s chest tighten. 

"And how’s my other favorite Gryffindor?" Bolin interrupted her thoughts with a slap to the back, nearly causing her to choke on her bite of apple. 

"I _was_ fine. But now I’ve got a lump next to me”

"Hardy har har. You know, you should talk to Asami instead of just staring at her longingly across the room. Romantic, but it doesn’t accomplish much" he said casually. Korra nearly choked on her apple for the second time. 

“ _What_?!” she hissed, “What does _that_ mean?” He shrugged exaggeratedly and pretended to look at his nails. 

"I don’t know. A little birdy told me that she likes you" 

"But _how_? We’re best friends! She can’t like _me_ " Korra gripped her chest above her heart in a nervous habit. 

"Why not? You’ve liked her for months"

"But I’m _me_ " 

"Korra, be a Gryffindor, yeah? Talk to her" Bolin insisted, his eyes rolling in exasperation. Korra gulped, trying to pass the lump that had settled in her windpipe. Hesitantly, she stood from the bench and crossed the Hall. It wasn’t an unusual sight as the two were friends and often ate breakfast with one another. Asami looked up when she got closer and her face lit up with a bright smile. 

"Hey Korra. Good morning" she greeted. Korra tried to smile back like she wasn’t about to explode. 

"Hey, are you done eating? Let’s go for a walk" Silverware clattered loudly onto china all around them. They had the undivided attention of each of the students surrounding them, their wide eyes glued to the pair in disbelief. Distinctly uncomfortable, Asami stood from the bench. 

"Sure let’s go for a walk. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have a question for you"


	231. Continuation of the childhood friend AU, but the point where one (or both) realizes they like the other!

The fact that Asami got to spend her days living in her best friend’s house made Asami the most giddy nine-year old the Southern Water Tribe had ever seen. Her mother’s early death and her father’s frequent absence had played a major part in her loneliness, but then she had met Korra on a trip to the local park and from there, it was history. 

The two girls were inseparable and Korra’s parents had given up trying not to be her parents.They happily provided paper and crayons for their charge when the weather outside was too harsh for her Fire Nation blood. Korra would go outside in the morning and come back just before lunch, her cheeks rosy with mirth and chill.

Asami was gleefully mapping out an internal combustion engine for a scooter or moped when the door to the small house burst open, letting in snow and howling winds. Asami shielded her face and papers so that they wouldn’t blow away. The door slammed shut the next moment, giving Asami an opportunity to see who the intruder was. It was almost definitely Korra going by the height and clothes, but a large wiggling mass blocked out her face.

"Mom! _Mom_!” the young girl called out. The creature in her arms dropped just enough for Asami to see Korra’s face and her heart stopped. The Avatar’s face was split into the widest grin she’d ever seen across features that were clearly near frostbite. Something about the sight settled into Asami’s bones.

"Korra, what is that?!" Senna shrieked as she entered the room.

"It’s Naga! She’s a polar bear dog! But she’s also hurt so we need to help her!" Korra insisted as she carefully set her new friend on the floor. 

"You know that… _Naga_ is a wild animal right? And a very dangerous one at that. We can’t keep her” Senna said slowly, watching the whimpering animal warily. Korra pouted and pressed her mittened fists against her hips.

"Naga has been super nice to me and hasn’t even thought about hurting me. She’s just a puppy! I’m raising her! I just need you to heal her" she finished a little sheepishly. Asami watched as Korra’s mother knelt beside the puppy and ran a hand over her thick fur.

"Her back legs are nearly frostbitten. She might not be able to walk"

"She will! We can do it!" Asami blinked at the scene. Her best friend was determined to raise a crippled dangerous animal. She sighed. Of all the people for her to decide to spend the rest of her life with, this was the idiot she’d chosen. She smiled fondly.

"I can help" she said, standing from her crayons. Korra beamed at her, letting her know she made the right decision.


	232. Asami dies in childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami dies after childbirth, leaving Korra in charge of Future Industries until the child comes of age or another person takes power. She has no idea what to do with the company, but doesn't want it going under (Since Asami cared for it so much), and she's always worried for her child, since every person of the Sato bloodline seems to die tragically

The soft sounds of Yan’s breathing were comforting in the darkness. He was safe and warm in his big-boy bed that he’d been so excited about as Korra leaned against his door frame and listened, feeling his heartbeat through the floor. It was a bad habit that she’d developed right after he was born. She needed the constant reassurance that he was okay, even when there was no evidence that something was wrong. 

After a slow deep breath, she pushed away from the wood and padded softly down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. Usually, on the worst nights, she resisted picking up the phone, but she needed someone and she was not going to deny herself. 

"Hello?" Mako answered tiredly. It didn’t sound like she had woken him. 

"Hey, it’s me. I just, um" She trailed off, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say. 

"Do you need me to come over?" Mako asked knowingly. The pain and loneliness that Korra had been feeling just under the surface all day shattered her and she fell to her knees against the old tile. 

"If you wouldn’t mind" she choked out. 

"I’m just going to put Keung to sleep and I’ll be right over" Korra didn’t remember hanging up or how long it was before Mako was cradling her in his arms. All that mattered to her was the feel of his shirt that she clutched and his strong shoulder that she sobbed into. She knew it was unfair to call him every time she felt like breaking down; he had his own wife and child, but he came when she called and she needed the support. 

"I can’t do this anymore," she confessed through the tears, "I can’t be the Avatar at the same time as running Future Industries and _constantly_ fearing for Yan. I can’t _do_ it” she cried. Mako’s warm hand rubbed soothingly down her back.

"Yes you can. We all believe in you. Asami wouldn’t want you to give up now" he mumbled against her hair. Korra didn’t want to point out that it didn’t matter what Asami _would_ want. She was _dead_. Had been for six years. 

Marriage for five years had never been enough. Asami was her soulmate, or whatever. The engineer wasn’t perfect, she worked too much and sometimes she was too competitive or too forgiving, but she was perfect to Korra. It had been Asami to broach the idea of a child which had surprised Korra, but really, the thought warmed her heart. 

Things were fine until they weren’t. Korra had been ushered out of the delivery room and waited for hours until they told her congratulations on the birth of her son, but they apologize because her wife didn’t make it. 

"I miss her," she whispered, "I want her back" Mako didn’t answer this time. He may not have felt her absence as keenly as Korra, but they had been friends, good friends, and that wasn’t easily forgotten. 

"Mama?" Korra jolted and wiped her face with a quick swipe of sleeve before turning around with a smile. 

"Hey, what’s up?" she asked, holding out her arms for her son. Yan accepted the embrace and sat on her knee, snuggling into her chest. 

"I had a nightmare" he said quietly. 

"Well, do want to know something? You’re gonna be super protected. Because you have your mama. And she’s not gonna let anything bad ever happen to you" Korra declared with a gentle poke to his belly, earning a giggle.


	233. This was a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami asking Korra out and being all perfect and flirty on a date and Korra being too much of a dork to realize that it was actually a date until Asami goes to kiss her with a nice, fluffy, happy ending

"And you just let him?"

"Well, would you get in the way of a crazy dude riding a two ton rhino? Of _course_ I just _let_ him! What would you have done? I’m curious”

"No, you’re right. I would have just called the cops and let them deal with it" 

"Exactly! I’m not about to end my glorious life at the wrong end of a rhino. I mean, it makes for a good obituary, but past that," Korra shook her head, "it would just be messy" Asami laughed and bumped their shoulders together as they entered Korra’s street. 

"At least it’s a good story _now_ " she chuckled. Korra hummed in affirmation and stopped just before her doorstep. She shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to the other girl with a smile. 

"You know, you’re really cool. I’m glad we did this" she confessed. Asami blushed and locked her fingers together behind her back. 

"Me too. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, so I’m really happy that I didn’t scare you off" she admitted softly. The sentence made Korra frown. Scare her off? What did that mean exactly? Well, if it was important Asami would tell her, so she merely shrugged. 

She watched as Asami bit her lip bashfully and bridged the distance between them for a quick kiss to her chapped lips, leaving her stunned. Oh. _Oh_. That’s what that meant. 

"This was a date, wasn’t it?" she asked, hoping for clarification. Asami’s furred brow was almost good enough. 

"You mean you didn’t realize that? Was I not clear?" Panic seeped in to her voice. "Does that make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, I’ll just leave" she babbled as she turned to go back the direction she came. Korra grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stop. 

"No, I’m not uncomfortable, just a little, I don’t know, caught off guard. Relax, okay?" She made sure Asami calmed down enough that she wouldn’t start hyperventilating. "Could we um, do it again sometime when I actually _know_ it’s a date? I fell like that would be more fair” 

"You mean it?"

"Of course" 

"That would be fantastic"


	234. Korra is in a rockband and Asami is a virtuosi violinist/pianist

Korra leaned against the fountain and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. She and Asami had gone on a few outings together since she’d first been starstruck by the beautiful woman playing violin, but this was the first time there would be instruments in the vicinity. A shudder ran up her spine. 

She tried to block out the image of Asami’s nimble fingers with The Starting Line’s ‘Island’. Just fun and weird enough to calm her down. She looked down at her shoes to better block out the world as the song played in her ears. A sudden shadow covered her legs as a person plucked an earphone from her ear. Asami gazed at her, soft smile on her lips. 

"Hey" Korra swallowed. She managed a grin of her own as she tugged the headphones from her other ear. 

"Hi. Were you waiting long?" Asami. Ever sweet Asami. _In a really cute dress_.

"Not at all. You ready?" She received a soft noise of affirmation so Korra took her hand and set off at a steady pace. The realization that she was holding Asami’s hand dawned on her after a few steps causing a hot blush to spread over her cheeks. Embarrassed, she tugged her hat a little lower over her face. She pretended not to hear Asami’s giggle or feel the reassuring squeeze. 

The rehearsal space Asami directed Korra to was more upscale than she was used to, as were some of the various sounds drifting from under “soundproof” rooms, but Korra was a musician dammit. She knew things. Asami unlocked a door with only an upright piano and an acoustic guitar inside. Korra blinked for a moment. 

"So wait, you play violin and piano? What else do you play?" she asked, genuinely curious. 

"Cello, viola, guitar-"

"I have to stop you there. That’s not fair"

"It is _completely_ fair” Asami giggled as she slid onto the piano bench. Korra pouted childishly but picked up the acoustic guitar, tuning it by ear. She’d always been proud of that. Mako needed a tuner for everything. 

"So what do you say to C major?" Asami asked, fingers stretching. Korra fixed her with a look of amusement.

"C’mon. We can do better than that. A sharp minor" For a moment, Asami looked impressed. But she shrugged and turned back to the keys with a smile. The air was suddenly filled with music and Korra tried to get lost in it, letting her fingers fly over notes on the fretboard or soft chords to accentuate the tone, but her eyes kept wandering over to Asami. Her back alone shouldn’t have been so distracting, but there it was. 

Asami was beautiful in every way a person could be. 

Her face, her personality, her mind. Every single thing about her only served to draw Korra even further in than she already was. Korra would readily admit that it was a little overwhelming, but it was glorious too, and she wouldn’t give that up for anything. 

The song drew to a natural satisfying end and she immediately pulled the guitar from her body and set it on the floor. Asami’s green eyes were wide in confusion but shuttered closed when Korra leaned on the bench to kiss her. It _felt_ like a first kiss; all awkward angles and surprised happiness, but it was easily the best first kiss Korra had ever had. 

She drew away and marveled at the blush on Asami’s cheeks. Slender hands covered her mouth. 

"Oh" The soft noise sent Korra over the edge laughing. This was good.


	235. Sorta AU where Asami and Korra are put in the same room in Zaofu in book 3

Asami was 300% sure that she and Korra didn’t need to be sharing a room. This was the Metal Clan. They had rooms to spare. So the entire situation was rather suspicious, as was the wink Aiwei gave her when he and Suyin showed them the room. 

Korra didn’t seem to notice as she innocently paced the room with Naga, looking over the furniture with interest. Her eyes scanned the view out the window with a grin. 

"Ya know, this gives the airship a run for it’s money" she teased, giving the massive windows a jerk of her head. Asami raised an eyebrow skeptically and moved to stand next to her, eyeing the sight. 

"I mean, it’s _impressive_ , yeah, but you can get this anywhere. Unless you’re in midair, you’re never going to see what an airship has to offer” she countered. She glanced back to Korra only to find her friend staring at her. Her self consciousness gripped her immediately and her ears warmed. “What?”

"Oh, sorry, um," Korra turned back towards the window, her own face turning pink, "we should get ready for bed" The air was awkward and Asami felt as if she’d missed something vitally important. She watched as Korra started to undress, right in the middle of the room. Right there. Taking her clothes off. 

Asami was in the bathroom faster than any Satomobile could lap a track. With her back to the door and her hand to her mouth, she let herself breathe heavily as she tried to calm down from the image she’d just seen.

She tried to dispel it by bringing up her mental calendar. They would be sharing the room for maybe a week and then after that, they’d have separate quarters on the airship, but they shared a bathroom so they’d still run into each other. She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. 

Flat out ignoring Korra would do nothing. Her crush would still be there and they were best friends. That wasn’t even an option. She sighed and set to readying herself for bed. 

Barely ten minutes later, she stepped out from the bathroom, watching for any sign of a half naked Avatar. Thankfully, Korra was sat cross legged on her bed, scratching Naga’s head on her lap. She looked up with a half smile. 

"How do you look so snazzy in everything you wear? Who looks that good in pajamas?" she asked, eyes roaming the sheer pink night dress Asami wore. 

"I don’t look that good, I’ve been on an airship the past two weeks"

"No, you are like, scary pretty. All the time. Even Opal - who we only met today by the way - was telling me about how pretty you are" Asami sucked in a breath and chewed on her lip. No, _avoiding_ Korra wouldn’t work, but _something_ needed to be done, and _quick_.


	236. Greaser!Korra and Soc!Asami

From her position crouched under the billboard sign, Korra had a perfect view of the rooftop Asami had chosen. The night provided a perfect cover, leaving the roof illuminated only by the billboard’s obscene glow. It was cold out so she tugged her leather jacket tighter around her body. She imagined the letters across the back stretching awkwardly with the material and grinned. 

Finally, she caught sight of a person clambering over the edge of the building from an adjacent rooftop. Korra almost laughed as the ever elegant Asami of the Socs righted herself, glancing around to see if anyone had caught her moment of weakness. Korra decided that it was the perfect opportunity to pop out from her hiding place. 

"Hey babe" she teased, causing Asami to spin around, fearful that someone had intercepted her message to her secret girlfriend. The moment she recognized Korra, she grinned. 

"Hey you. Been here long?" she asked as she sauntered forward. Korra shrugged and shoved her hands into her pockets, feigning nonchalance like her hear wasn’t beating wildly at the sight of the other girl.

"Long enough to get lonely"

"Well, we should do something about that, shouldn’t we?" Asami asked with a smirk. Her hands settled on Korra’s hips and pulled them together. For a moment, they just grinned at each other, excited by the prospect of finally being alone. 

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" The Greaser mumbled into the inch of space between them. 

"I don’t know. Are you going to follow our rules?"

"You haven’t exactly followed them either" Korra replied, rolled her shoulders out of her jacket. Asami laughed softly and pressed her forehead to the crook of Korra’s neck. 

"Touche" Their gang jackets fell to the concrete in an unintelligible pile. Now they were just Korra and Asami, no longer affiliated with any rival gangs. Korra tangled her arms around the taller girl’s neck as thin, strong hands moved back to her hips. 

"So about that kiss" 

"Mm, I think you’ve earned it" Korra sighed into the kiss. She’d waited all week to think of Asami without fear or worry that the other girl had been hurt in some dumb crossfire. The broke apart and Korra traced Asami’s jawline with her nose, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. 

"I’m gonna get out. I want to be with you and not be constantly afraid that someone’s gonna find out" she whispered. She felt her girlfriend grin. 

"Ya know, that’s exactly what I was going to tell you. We should leave together. Go somewhere, anywhere" Asami giggled, nearly hysterical. Korra bit back a goofy smile. 

"That could be fun"


	237. korra writes fanfic and asami is her beta reader. at some point korra accidentally sends her a smut fic that she wrote of the two of them, but korra only realizes this after asami sends it back beta'd

Korra sighed at her first sip of coffee as she sat down at her laptop. She hummed as the warm liquid settled in her stomach, filling her with much needed energy and a sense of satisfaction. With a contented smile, she opened her computer and waited for it to boot up.

She’d sent Asami the newest version of her fic late last night (2 am was her best writing time), but her beta was relatively obsessive about her work back to her in a timely manner. The thought warmed her more than the coffee. 

Her relationship with Asami was…intriguing. Korra was almost sure that she had fallen in love with the other girl between shared otps, liveblogging, and awkward ask box conversations. They had each others cell numbers, but they were on tumblr so often that they found the phones to be too much of an extra step. Skype had become their best friend, however, and Korra loved seeing Asami smile at her through the camera.

As expected, her betaed fic sat in her inbox from Asami. She took another sip of coffee and opened, it, ready to get to work. The first line caught her attention and she froze. This was _not_ the fic she had meant to send. 

She had written an explicit work about her and Asami, yes, but she never meant for the other girl to _see_ it. The comments in read threw her for a loop. The usual ‘awkward wording’ and ‘try this instead’ were accompanied by ‘how’d you know I like it there?’ and ‘this is a good start but I know you can do better’. 

For a solid five minutes, Korra sat staring at her screen in disbelief, eyes wide as she read. As soon as she was in any way coherent, she dove for her phone and dialed Asami’s number. It rang four times. Each time, Korra’s heart beat loudly in her ears. 

"Hello?" Asami’s groggy voice answered the phone. Korra’s focus lapsed momentarily as she thought about waking up to the sight. She shook her head vigorously. 

"Hi. Uh. So you read what I wrote" she mumbled, unsure of how to begin the conversation. There was silence on the other end until there was shuffling of what sounded like bed sheets. Asami must have sat up in bed. She was probably also doing that thing where she ran her hand through her hair when she was nervous. 

"Yeah. I did. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Asami’s voice was still rough and Korra suppressed a shudder. 

"I really didn’t mean to send that to you, I never intended for you to see it ever. I’m completely mortified" she admitted. Maybe Asami wouldn’t care, her comments were pretty blase. A laugh from the other end of the phone startled her. 

"I liked it. A lot"

"Enough to maybe try it?" Korra could have slapped herself for her horrible timing. Who _does_ that?

"Yes" She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried not to scream with excitement. 

"Then I guess you’ll be happy to know that sitting next to me on my desk is a plane ticket to Republic City in two weeks. I planned to ask you if I could maybe stay with you-"

"I will be furious if you don’t"

"Then it’s settled?" Korra asked, grinning, "I’m going to live with you for an unspecified amount of time where we act out my awkward fanficiton of the two of us?" Asami laughed again. 

"Yes it’s settled. I can’t wait to see you"

"Neither can I" Korra bit her lip to stop from smiling too wide. 

"Although would you mind sending me what you meant to send in the first place? You left me on a cliffhanger there in that last update" 

"You got it. Sending it now"


	238. Korra and asami are roomies, Korra loves asami but thinks it better to let Asami live her life not knowing. Gets set up with a girl and is getting ready when asami loses it and pounces!

The mirror showed a pretty girl with chin length hair and captivating eyes who had - for once - tried to dress nice for her date. It was a shame that Korra couldn’t relate. Bolin had set her up for a date with a friend of his, but she wasn’t that into it, not when the only person she really wanted to date was her roommate Asami. 

Since moving in together a year ago, Korra had realized that her feelings for the other woman were something _slightly_ different than platonic. They held hands in public, cuddled together during cheesy romantic movies, and confided in one another everything. They were the ultimate ‘friends but should be more’ relationship. 

Sometimes Korra could even convince herself that Asami felt the same from her lingering looks and touches. But she knew that pining wasn’t good for her, so she talked to Bolin. She smoothed down her shirt self consciously and left the room. Asami looked up from her magazine, seated comfortably on their sofa. Her eyes widened visibly.

"Wow, Korra. Who are you going to try and seduce, the Firelord?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink. Korra rolled her eyes. 

"No, Bolin set me up with some girl he’s friends with. Could be nice" she shrugged. When she didn’t get a response, she glanced at her friend in confusion. Asami was staring at her again. "What?"

"You date girls?" she asked flatly. 

"Yes?"

"Why haven’t you ever said anything?"

"I don’t know, it never came up" Korra answered with a shrug. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes"

"Why?" She felt herself getting defensive. How could Asami have a problem with that? They’d lived together for the past year! They were best friends! She watched as Asami stood from the sofa and crossed the room in three quick strides. Korra shrank back, confused. 

"Because then I would have done this a long time ago" Suddenly hands held Korra’s face and lips pressed against her own. She must have been dreaming because there was no way that Asami Sato, her beautiful roommate that she was head over heels in love with, could be kissing her. No. Not possible. 

When they separated, Asami’s eyes remained closed and her hands stayed on Korra’s face. The shorter woman watched as her friend’s mouth tightened. 

"That was really impulsive, I’m sorry" she apologized. 

"But do you still mean it?" Korra asked hopefully. Asami’s eyes flew open in surprise. 

"Of course"

"Then what would you say if I said I was going to call Bolin to cancel on his friend so that I could ask you out?"

"I’d ask you to give me five minutes to put on some nicer clothes" They kissed again.


	239. Asami gets herself a little tattoo as a surprise for Korra

"Asami?" Korra's call echoed through the Sato mansion, bouncing off walls and expensive furniture. She'd been roaming the house for almost ten minutes trying to find a trace of her wife, but was coming up empty. Spiritual projection would probably come in handy. She decided to wait out the engineer's arrival on their plush sofa. 

The front door swung open after nearly twenty minutes of waiting and Korra shot to her feet. She watched Asami (in a tank top?) back through the door as she attempted to close it quietly. Korra crossed her arms and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hi," Asami jumped in shock, "where have you been? You were supposed to be back when I got home. I was gonna take you to a fancy dinner" Korra pouted. 

"I had an appointment that took a little longer than I was expecting" It was then, as Asami faced her full on the Korra noticed a bandage the size of her palm covering the front of Asami's shoulder. 

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, diving forward to tear off the bandage and heal it herself. The CEO gripped her wrist before she could touch it, smiling gently. 

"It's okay. I actually wanted to surprise you during dinner, but I guess I've ruined that. Let me show you, okay? Sit down" Hand in hand they walked back to the sofa and sat down. Asami began to cautiously peel back the bandage, her eyes flickering to Korra after every revealed millimeter. She watched her wife's shocking blue eyes widen with realization. 

"You..."

"Yes"

"You got a tattoo"

"Uh huh"

"Of _us_ "

"Yes" Asami bit her lip, nervous. "Is it okay?" She remembered the entire process, from doodling the blue and white triangles in combination with her family's famous red gear in one circle, to inquiring about an appointment at a top notch tattoo shop, all the way to the pricks of pain in her shoulder where the design would just peak out from her shirt. 

Breathlessly, Korra reached out to touch it, only realizing that it might be tender a half inch away. She touched just below it instead. 

"You are amazing, you know that? This is incredible" She surged forward and crushed their lips together in a kiss. Asami laughed into it, allowing herself to be pushed against the sofa cushions. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	240. i am actually really good at math but the math tutor is really hot so i’m pretending to be dumb au

"So if you carry the one here," Korra made a mark on the page as she continued her calculation but Asami had long tuned out her words. She’d taken the class in high school, but her tutor didn’t know that. Korra was attractive. Like, I-saw-this-person-once-on-the-street-and-I-will-still-think-I’m-in-love-with-them-thirty-years-from-now kind of attractive. And Asami wasn’t one to let opportunities pass. 

She hummed softly in understanding when Korra glanced over at her at the end of the problem. She was an engineer for Chrissake, she knew how to do _math_. Korra’s eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion. 

"Now that I’ve explained it, you go ahead and do it" the tutor directed, scribbling down an equation. Asami picked up her pen and easily solved it, half her brain focused on Korra’s hands which were resting just in her eyeline. She rested her pencil back down with a falsely relieved grin.

"I think I get it now. You’re a wonderful teacher" she praised. 

"I must be if you were able to do something I never even taught you" Korra laughed, resting her chin on her palm.

"What?" Asami glanced down at the paper and jolted. No, Korra hadn’t taught her how to do that. She was caught. "I can explain"

"Okay" Korra’s blue eyes danced with humor.

"I saw you one day on the quad and you were encouraging people to get tutoring in the classes they needed and you were just - _ugh_ \- really hot - still are by the way - and I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to _know_ you” Asami confessed in a rush. 

"Wow, thank you," Korra chuckled, "my ego certainly needed that boost. But honestly, I’m a little concerned that your first thought wasn’t to, I don’t know, ask for my number" Asami blushed, embarrassed. 

"Would it be too weird to ask for it now?"

"I don’t know, are you going to be honest about what you need tutoring in?"

"If I get your number, yes"

"Cheeky"


	241. Korra + Asami get back from the spirit world and are so in sync that they finish each others sentences and do things that the other wants to do before they even know it

Tenzin smiled as he sat down at his dinner table. Korra and Asami had only returned from the spirit world an hour ago, but their appetites dictated that they eat immediately. Pema had been a saint at the rate she’d produced a meal with the help of a few acolytes. The table was set and full as everyone sat down. 

"We just wanted to uh-" Korra began, her eyes passing over each of her friends. Asami’s hand clasped over hers and she took over. 

"-thank everyone for coming. We know it’s been a little while and everyone’s busy but we really appreciate seeing you all" she finished. Next to her Korra beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Tenzin blinked. Suspicious behavior. 

For the rest of the night, the airbending master watched the two young women  from across the table. Korra would make a gesture as if she were going to pick something up, only for Asami to reach for it and set it down in front the Avatar. They shared soft smiles before going back to their food. 

For the rest of the night he noticed the pattern. Even once they moved away from the dinner table into the sitting room, Korra or Asami would finish one anothers sentences or reach for something that the other had barely acknowledged that they wanted. Tenzin wasn’t stupid. He knew what that meant. 

"So, Korra" he broached after following her into the kitchen for tea, "I believe I owe you a congratulations" He watched her face scrunch up in confusion then fall slack with comprehension. 

"You- what?"

"You and miss Sato are dating, are you not?" The Avatar flushed and dropped her gaze. Her hand reached up to quickly tuck some hair behind her ear. 

"I mean yeah, is is that obvious?" she murmured. Tenzin couldn’t help but smile. His pupil had grown so much and he was so proud. 

"Yes, but after the journey you’ve had, you deserve happiness. I wish you both the best" He rested a hand on her shoulder, earning a smile. 

"Thank you. I should, um, get back now" He watched as she sat down beside her girlfriend. Unbidden, he remembered the story his father had told him about getting into a relationship with his mother. 

'You know what Roku told me? _Being the Avatar certainly doesn’t hurt with the ladies_. Let me tell you, he wasn’t kidding’ Tenzin huffed a laugh and shook his head. He had some tea to make.


	242. Rescuing partner from a recon mission gone wrong AU

"Korra, you need to calm down" Mako murmured with a gentle pat to her shoulder. She shoved him away roughly and adjusted her grip on her gun to hide her trembling hands. 

"I’m perfectly calm. Can we go now?" She knew he was pursing his lips in disapproval, but she only cared that he nodded, not whatever he thought. In fact, she knew what he thought. Mako didn’t want her there. At all. 

Asami’s kidnapping had hit her hard and she’d immediately gone into a headhunting fury that had everyone around her swept up into action, whether they thought it the best course of action or not. Mako had stated time and time again that they were being too hasty and that they should wait for a better opening. 

Korra snorted at the thought and poised to kick a door down. She was not going to leave Asami in danger any longer than she had to. A tap to her back told her that the team was in position behind her. With all the force she could muster, Korra drove the heel of her foot into the heavy wooden door, her heart bursting in satisfaction when it exploded open. 

The hail of gunfire lasted only a minute before their enemies were all dead or subdued, Korra didn’t care which. She searched every square inch of the base until she finds a small group of captives chained to a basement wall. Her eyes lock onto green ones the moment the door opened. It took every ounce of her control not to fly down the stairs and embrace her reason for living. Instead, she tossed the information over her shoulder, eyes stationary. 

"Mako, get a medic, I found the captives" she announced loudly enough for her friend to hear. She was sure he began to caution her about going down but she had stopped caring. Her decent down the stairs was so quick that it was a blur because the next thing Korra knew, she had collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around Asami’s middle, sobbing. 

"I’m okay. _You’re_ okay” she heard Asami whisper with slow stroked of her hands across her back. Korra shook her head and buried her face deeper. 

“ _This_ is not okay” The growl ripped through her throat, startling the other captives in various stages of release. 

"Korra, babe," Korra felt one of Asami’s hands disappear from her back for a moment, presumably to be unlocked from her chains, "use your head for a second, okay? We are both in one piece and together. Now we’re going to go back to the station and get debriefed and then we’re going to lay in bed for three days without getting up. How’s that sound?" Korra had raised her head during the other woman’s speech and found herself staring in abject fascination. 

"That sounds perfect"

"Good. Now let’s take the first step and get out of this dump, okay?"


	243. Strip club AU

The beat was hypnotic enough on its own, but adding in the slow sensual gyration of the dancer’s hips and Korra was a statue of arousal. Her eyes were wide and focused on the woman moving in front of her. She was sure that her pupils were so large that the blue couldn’t even be seen, but then again, so were the dancer’s green eyes. 

The dancer was all long expanses of pale skin with midnight hair and perfectly done make up. The moment she’d seen Korra from across the room, she’d had eyes for no one else and jumped at the opportunity to dance for her. 

Now, straddling Korra, her eyes still had yet to wander. 

Korra clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides to keep from reaching out and grabbing the dancer’s hips. Touching her in any way was strictly forbidden as the bouncer made sure to tell her on her way in and she wasn’t about to get this cut short. It felt different too. 

It wasn’t like every other dance she’d gotten (though she’d loathe to admit how many she’d had, most were Bolin’s fault). No this dance felt, _charged_. Each sway of the body in front of her felt like nothing she’d ever felt before. She wanted it to last forever. A sudden pair of ruby red lips at her ear forced her shock still. 

"How do you feel about a private room?" Not for the first time that night, Korra was happy that she wasn’t standing. Had she been, she would have collapsed on the floor from weak knees. The question had more implications that she was probably ready for, but the dancer was so intriguing that there was really only one answer. 

She nodded, her tongue too thick in her mouth to be trusted. The dancer smirked and brushed her hips up against Korra’s abdomen in the process of standing. Korra suppressed a groan but reached out to grab the dancer’s wrist before she got too far. Remembering the bouncer’s warning, she released her immediately after making contact. 

"Only if I know your name" she managed with her dry mouth. The dancer blinked at her fora moment, clearly surprised. Names obviously weren’t things of great commodity in places like this. But she smiled and she knew that is was okay. 

"Asami. You?" Asami. It fit. 

"Korra" Asami nodded slowly, her eyes wandering over Korra’s body.

"So about that private room…" Korra was to her feet in a flash.


	244. Agent Carter AU for Korrasami

Asami felt numb. She’d never liked Tahno, not really (he was nothing but rude to her), but he was one of _them_. He couldn’t die, he wasn’t _allowed_. Her mind foggy, she pushed open the door to the automat. She knew Korra was still probably mad at her - justifiably so - but the blue eyed waitress was really the only person she wanted to see. 

The automat was fairly busy for such a late hour but she still managed to find Korra immediately. She was busy washing something behind the counter and Asami almost immediately lost the air from her lungs at the sight of her in the short uniform. Blue eyes shot up to meet her and her dark hands faltered. 

"The usual?" she asked, refusing to look up. 

"Yes, please" Korra nodded and began filling a coffee cup. At Asami’s continued silence, she glanced up, finally. 

"Anything else?" A steaming mug was placed on the counter. 

"I-" Asami cleared her throat in an attempt to clear out the emotion. "I thought I might tell you about my day if you have a moment" The request had the desired effect as Korra’s tense posture melted. Was it really only the day before where she’d rudely rushed the tenacious girl out of her room. She was genuinely regretting it after seeing Korra reclining almost seductively on her bed offering a night of heavy drinking and awkward fumbling. 

"Yeah, that would be a nice change. I got plenty of time on my hands. All ears" Korra’s smile was blinding. Asami was infinitely grateful for it, as she didn’t know how much longer she could go without a smile in her direction. The waitress leaned against the counter. 

"It’s just that one of my co-workers died today" Asami managed with a thick tongue. Korra’s face crumpled in sympathy. 

"Jeez, ‘Sami, that’s too bad. Right there on the job?" Asami nodded jerkily. 

"Yeah, it was pretty sudden"

"I know how you feel; blindsided. Like when my cousin Desna got hit by a bus. Granted, he did just steal from a newsstand, but still. Big shock" Korra’s adorable rambling made her heart feel a little bit lighter. 

”I don’t know why it’s hit me so hard. We weren’t close. He was a brute, a cheat. He was disrespectful, rude. But he was good at his job” The tears were really coming now and she hastily wiped them away. 

"I’m really sorry. What can I do?"

"Miss, could I get a refill?" A man’s voice cut across their conversation from the other side of the automat. Asami rolled her eyes. 

"Um, do you still have that Schnapps?" she asked hopefully. 

"Miss?" the man called out again irritably. 

"Let me get this jerk his refill, and I’ll clock out" Korra grinned, already moving moving towards the back counter for the coffee pot.

“I think that jerk quite fancies you” Asami teased. Korra’s blue eyes danced in amusement. 

"Shut up, gearhead. You talk too much" she smirked.


	245. We so often see Asami distracted by Korra's muscles, so how about Korra getting distracted by -Asami- working out/training?

What did any of this even _mean_? Korra scowled down at the contracts that Asami’s secretary had dropped off as she wandered the halls searching for her girlfriend. Legal jargon never made sense to her, no matter how many times Asami had used sex as a teaching tool. Compelling, but not super effective. 

She was just about to pass by the gym when she heard the unmistakable sound of fists pounding into a punching bag. Satisfied that she had found the CEO, Korra figured that she’d just alert the other woman to the existence of the contracts before dropping them in her office. 

Well, she’d _planned_ to. 

The moment she actually caught sight of Asami, she froze, her arm half raised and her jaw slack. She knew that Asami was a good fighter. She’d seen her in action. She also knew that Asami was hot. She’d seen that in action too. But seeing the two things combined sent Korra’s blood rushing in her ears. 

Asami’s long, lean body was accentuated by a sports bra and _really_ short shorts. Her whipcord muscle moved beneath her flawless skin with a practiced ease that Korra loved. Her sharp features were set in determination and concentration as she punched the bag with exact precision. Korra swallowed thickly. 

Asami caught sight of her mid punch and straightened with a grin. With her hands on her hips, her abs were on full display and Korra silently thanked every spiritual entity and ancestor she could think of. 

"Uh, hey" she mumbled, taking a few steps into the gym. Asami raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"Hey there. What’s up?" She was too smug.

"Your secretary-" Korra’s eyes caught the sight of Asami’s chest rising and falling from exertion, "-she uh, dropped these off for you" She wanted to avert her eyes, take control of the situation, but really, it would be impossible. This was Asami after all. The CEO seemed to realize that and sauntered up to Korra, her hips swaying confidently with each step. 

"Well thank you. You can just put those in my office if you want. If there anything else I can do for you?" Now, Korra _knew_ she’d said ‘for you’, but her lust addled mind produced a different word as she gaped at her girlfriend. 

“‘Do to you’?” she repeated with wide eyes. Asami only grinned wider. 

"No, but that’ll work too" Korra was too hot and bothered to restrain herself from launching forward and tackling Asami to the ground.


	246. avatar mission goes awry and nobody heard from Korra for a few days. People assume the worst, that something bad has happened to Korra. Asami is naturally extremely distraught. Lots of angst but happy ending Korra eventually returns of course

Every step Asami took felt like a knife to her heart. She circled the phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes as she bit her nail, hoping against hope that it might ring. After five days of no communication from Korra, people had started to give their condolences and Asami wanted to sucker punch each and every one of them. Even Bolin was beginning to look at her with sad eyes, but she wouldn’t have it. 

This was _Korra_ , she didn’t just _die_. The young Avatar had been through more things that should kill her than Asami could possibly count and yet she still lived, happily and without reservation. A dumb explosion in some Earth Nation mine couldn’t be the end of her, it wasn’t _possible_. 

Her thoughts were disrupted by a wet nose to her open palm. She whirled around to see Naga’s large eyes looking up at her forlornly. Asami sighed and buried her fingers in the thick fur at the scruff of Naga’s neck. 

"You miss her too, huh girl?" she asked softly. The polar bear dog whined in response. Asami allowed herself a small smile. 

"Well you know how she is. Probably better than me even, you’ve been with her longer" She became uncomfortable just standing there and talking to the large beast and dragged the two of them over to the sofa in the next room. Her arms flew around Naga’s neck and she buried her face in the coarse fur for comfort. Due to how much time Korra and Naga spent together, the Avatar smelled like Naga and Asami had come to think of the smell as home. 

"I hate this," Asami murmured, "I need her. If she’s dead we’re both out, aren’t we?" Naga emitted a low whine from the base of her throat and Asami had to laugh. 

"I know, I know. I don’t want to think of it either. I mean, it’ll happen some day right? Something will inevitably happen and we’ll have to help the next Avatar. Or maybe just me. But she’s too young for that" Her fingers combed absently as she closed her eyes. 

"Too young for what?" Asami’s head whipped up so quickly that she thought she might have gotten a kink in her neck. Korra’s grin was massive and cheeky. "I don’t think there’s much I’m too young for at this point" Asami flew off the sofa and tackled her girlfriend to the ground in a haze of tears and joy. 

"Don’t think I’m not furious with you just because I’m hugging you. I’m probably angrier than I’ve ever been" Asami grit through her teeth. Korra laughed and the engineer felt the delicious sound reverberate through her body. 

"Okay, I won’t. But just know that I love you and if I’d had any opportunity to call you, I would have. Naga! Come here girl! You’re missing the party!" The sudden heavy weight of a polar bear dog dropped onto them, pushing the breath from their lungs. 

"You couldn’t have waited two seconds?"

"I’ve waited long enough to see my favorite girls"


	247. Office romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please make korra and asami officemates who are also good friends but secretly like each other, constantly going out, flirting, and finding excuses to touch. korra generally appears (or tries to be) stiff but her resolve is always weakened because asami is a tease.

Korra leaned against the cubicle wall and watched as Asami’s fingers flew over the keyboard. It was mesmerizing really, seeing the taller woman so focused and sure of her calculations. Privately, Korra believed that Asami could easily run the whole company. If she ever said that, she’d only get a dismissive wave of the hand and a modest giggle. So, it could be worth it, to see the giggle. 

"Keep typing like that, your fingers’ll fly off" she teased, a sly smile gracing her lips. The clicking and clacking didn’t even pause when Asami tossed an amused glance over her shoulder and Korra was secretly impressed. 

"Well someone’s got to be doing actual work if you’re just walking the floor bothering other people"

"Not other people, just you" She watched Asami shake her head. With a chuckle of her own, she moved to lean against the cubicle desk. "Are you still free for tomorrow night?" Korra was aware that her crush was beginning to get a little out of hand, but she was powerless to stop it. Asami was too… _Asami_. 

"For you? Always. That and I’ve had this in my calendar for like, two weeks, so I’m not just going to schedule something on top of it" Asami teased. The flush across the darker woman’s face was obvious and amusing to her. "Oh, don’t tell me you’re embarrassed"

"No"

"Liar" Their eyes connected sending shivers up both their spines.

"Yes"

“‘Yes’ what?”

"I am embarrassed because you’re incredible and I am a huge loser. You could run this company with your pinky finger if you really wanted to and I got milk all down the from of my shirt when I tried to make cereal this morning so yes, I am embarrassed" Korra rambled. _That_ got this fingers to stop. Asami’s green eyes were wide and her face sported a blush that matched Korra’s. Huh, no denial or giggle. To be fair, the rest of Korra’s confession probably threw her. 

"You really mean that" Korra nodded. 

"Of course," She debated a half a second before saying everything; she’d already said more than she planned to, so she might as well go the whole way, "I’ve honestly had a crush on you since my second day here. You walked into the boardroom for a presentation and I just-" she shook her head, unable to find the words. 

"You realize you’re ridiculous, right?" Asami giggled. "Three years is a long time to crush on someone, I should know" A shock coursed through Korra’s body, snapping her posture upright and her eyebrows into her hairline.

"You don’t say" she breathed. For a moment, all they could do was gaze at one another with goofy grins. "So yeah, tomorrow night"

"It’s a date"

"I was hoping so"


	248. Assuming a Polarbear Dog has a similar lifespan to a captive polar bear, an early 40s Asami has to watch Korra bury her oldest friend.

The setting sun over the bay was gorgeous, the water was painted with thousands of colors that it never could have done on its own. The purples and oranges and reds played with the liquid blue, creating more shades that - had this been any other night - Asami would have gladly gazed at in awe. However a different sight called her attention.

The pit Korra had bent was deep and wide. Naga’s body size required it. Asami saw her wife’s shoulders shake as she covered the large animal with a layer of dirt and sod, leaving only a headstone to indicate the resting place of her best and oldest friend.

"What do I do?" Korra asked, her voice barely audible above the nearby waves crashing onto the jutting rocks of the bay.

"What do you mean?" Asami watched her wife stand from her kneeling position.

"I’ve never been without Naga, how am I supposed to do this?" Asami ignored the cracking in her throat and moved forward to envelope Korra in a hug. Strong fingers gripped at the fabric of Asami’s top.

"You’ll keep moving on because you have to. And then you’ll find out that you want to. Naga was your best friend, I’ve seen how many times she saved your life. She wouldn’t want you to waste it" She pressed a soft kiss to Korra’s temple. "And of course you can do it. You’re _you_ and you’re never alone”

For a good long while, they stood on the bay listening only to the sound of the crashing waves. The Avatar took comfort in the water that was her native element and the woman she loved as much as life itself. 

"So ‘fake till you make it’, huh? Is that what you did?" she asked quietly. She knew it was a sensitive topic but she was upset and she only felt a tiny bit better when Asami’s arms tightened around her. 

"Kind of, yes" Korra didn’t ask her to clarify, she didn’t need to. 

"Ah" 

"You know, Naga’s puppies might love to help you out, they’re all full grown now" the CEO suggested hesitantly. Would it be weird to replace your best friend with their kids?

"That might work. I could put them on a rotation so they don’t feel left out" 


	249. Asami is surprised (and amused) when Korra gets way too excited during the chorus of a song and goes into the avatar state. (Makes a girl wonder what -else- can trigger it)

Korra’s sudden glowing eyes startled Asami out of singing the rest of the song. She could only stare in wonder as her girlfriend belted the rest of the jazz tune, her eyes like beacons. At the end of the song, Korra settled back against the carpet floor and smiled to herself, seemingly oblivious to her body’s reaction.

"Korra?" Asami began hesitantly. The Avatar hummed. "Did you feel that?" Asami watched Korra prop herself up on her elbows, her features scrunched in confusion. 

"Feel what?"

"You realize that you just went into the Avatar state, right?"

"Oh, did I?" Asami stared at her in awe. How was it possible that she just didn’t notice? 

"Does that happen a lot? Just slipping into it?" she asked. Korra shrugged awkwardly with one shoulder. 

"It must be if I didn’t even notice it then. I should probably see Tenzin about that" she answered with a thoughtful scowl. It could be dangerous after all. She could slip into the Avatar state and trip over a brick, killing herself and the Avatar cycle forever. When she came back to the present, Asami was eyeing her, an act Korra knew would only end after she’d been on the receiving end of some experiment or other. 

"So anything with an intense emotional response"

"Probably" Korra frowned, suspicious. Suddenly Asami was crawling towards her, her hips swaying exaggeratedly with each movement. Korra tried not to look at her now exposed cleavage, but failed. 

"I bet I can get an emotional response from you" Oh. _Oh_. Well. Korra swallowed thickly, her eyes wide.

"Uh, probably, yeah" The CEO was crawling between her splayed legs. 

"Would you let me try?" Asami asked, her voice dropping to the sultry zone. 

"Probably, yeah"

"You really like ‘probably’ right now, don’t you?" Her voice dripped with amusement as her lips dropped to Korra’s exposed collarbone.

” _Guh_ " The lips  smirked against dark skin.


	250. Do the one night stand before the job when they find out it was their boss that they slept with!

Korra sucked in a deep breath through her nose and grinned before she even opened her eyes. She wasn’t usually into one-night-stands (they were never guaranteed and the morning afters were almost always messy), but she’d needed sex. Like, _really_ needed it. 

With her new job starting the next morning, she wanted to be at least a little relaxed when she walked through the front door. And honestly, the girl she’d brought home was _incredible_. 

Korra blinked open her eyes and snuffled, finding the dark haired beauty still asleep on the pillow next to her. The woman’s make up was smudged and her hair was tousled, but it all seemed so artful and deliberate. Korra was sure that once Asami - she’d said her name quickly when she pushed Korra up against the front door to her apartment - awoke, she’d run an elegant hand through the mess atop her head and would instantly look camera ready. It was a little intimidating to be honest.

Asami looked so peaceful and relaxed, making it feel like waking her would be a sin. However, Korra needed to go to work and being late wasn’t an option. She reached out and stroked up the other woman’s exposed arm, feeling the smooth skin under her fingertips. 

"Hey" she whispered just loud enough to be heard. Just as Korra had, Asami grinned before opening her eyes, satisfied from the previous night and the following sleep. Korra smiled warmly at her. "Morning"

"Good morning to you too" Asami murmured back. The sleepiness crept into her voice and _man_ , she was adorable.

"I hate to wake you up, but I’ve got to be at work on time today. It’s my first day, I can’t make a bad impression," Korra confessed, "You’re totally welcome to shower, use my kitchen, my clothes, me" The list earned her a laugh and a light shove on her shoulder. 

"While I would totally _love_ to take you up on that last one, I have to be at work too. Where’s your new job?” Asami asked, propping her head up on the palm of her hand. With her other hand, she tugged the sheets higher up her chest, ignoring the fact that Korra had seen pretty much everything the night before. 

"I’ve just joined the PR division of Future Industries. How mad is that? It’s a pretty high up position too" Korra gushed excitedly. She almost missed Asami’s face go slack. "What? What’s wrong?" she asked in concern. Instead of answering, the dark haired woman pressed her hands against her face and rolled on to her front, burying her face and hands in a pillow. 

"But you were so _cute_ " came the muffled groan. Korra blinked in confusion. 

"I _was_ cute? Did my face get eaten off in the last ten seconds that I missed? Why am I not _still_ cute?” Asami shifted her head enough to see the other woman.

"My last name is Sato. I’m your boss. Well, more like your boss’s boss" The pregnant pause that followed permeated the air with an inescapable awkwardness. 

"Ah"

"Yeah" 

"So do you want to use my shower, kitchen, clothes, or me?" The question blindsided the CEO. After what she’d just said, how was Korra not at all fazed?

"I just told you that I’m the CEO of your new job and you ask me if I want to go for round four?" she asked incredulously. Korra grinned cheekily.

"Well seeing as we already did round two, yeah," she laughed at her own humor before continuing. "Look, I really like you. I know we only talked a little last night at the bar, but I thought - still think - you’re kind of incredible and beautiful and I’d really like to see if this could maybe go somewhere. We don’t have to tell anyone and since I’m just starting, no one will bat an eye at me. No one’s going to worry about you favoring me. We don’t have to, we could cut it off now if you really want, but yeah"

Asami stared at her, wide eyed, as a blush formed on her cheeks. This woman was something else. 

"I guess we can give it a try" she mumbled. Korra flashed a dazzling grin before bridging the gap between them for a slow, heart warming kiss. They pulled away with grins.

"Now that that’s settled; let’s go to work"


	251. i started publishing this web comic few months ago and i was starting to give up hope about it but i just saw you cosplaying as the main character at the con i'm attending hold on i think im gonna pass out' AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all those people in the Korrasami tag who don't ship Korrasami.

It was hard for Korra not to fidget with the badge around her neck as nervous as she was. It was her first time at a convention, no less as a ‘presenter’ as the lanyard labelled. She’d barely expected to be invited in the first place, but somehow her little webcomic had been noticed by some high ranking con person. 

She’d nearly fallen out of her chair at the sight of the email as she honestly thought it was failing. A page a day was a lot of work after all and she got so little feedback. It was exhausting. Mako assured her that it was all normal but she was disheartened. 

She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she collided into someone with such force that they were both sent to the ground, Korra crushed under the other person’s weight. 

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I wasn’t looking where I was going at all" The woman above her rushed to push herself to her feet and then pull Korra to hers. 

"No, it’s fine, I-" The words caught in her throat as she took in the woman standing before her. It wasn’t possible. It was her _oc_. All of the details were exactly right, down to the painstaking pattern on the vest (that she so dearly loved but hated to draw) and hair style. She had a _fan_. 

Her mouth worked uselessly as she stood there gaping at the (admittedly stunning in her own right) woman. She couldn’t get her head around it. She’d thought it impossible. 

"Are you okay? I didn’t think I hit you that hard" Why was she taking the blame? Korra hadn’t been looking. 

"No, I- I’m fine" She smoothed down her shirt and badge in an ill attempt at calming down. The gesture only brought the cosplayer’s eyes down to Korra’s badge. 

"Wait, are you- oh my- you are! You’re Korra! You do ‘The Industrialist’!" She squeaked, her cheeks going red. "Obviously I’m a huge fan, thank you so much for doing it" Korra was still in a state of shock as her eyes took in the costume. 

"You did this all yourself?"

"Yes" She sounded embarrassed.

"Incredible. I’m gonna be totally honest here. I think I might faint" 

"What?!"

"Yeah, I’ve been on the brink of giving up because I feel like no one reads it but now you’ve cosplayed it perfectly and I’m definitely going to cry in the shower later so thank you" The cosplayer looked alarmed by the statement and gripped one of Korra’s shoulders to prevent her from falling over (she was maybe swaying more than usual).

"Do you want me to find you a chair somewhere?"

"You have to tell me your name. I want to put you in the story"

"Seriously, do you have someone looking after you?"

"Please!" Korra begged. The woman sighed. 

"Asami. Asami Sato"

"You are a wonder Asami Sato"


	252. Korrasami Titanic AU

The water was freezing, and not _cold_ -freezing, _freezing_ -freezing. Korra could barely feel her legs already as it was. Asami’s warm (ish) hands atop hers were the only comfort, but _oh_ , were they comforting. She beamed up at the shivering woman. 

"Y-you know, I s-still can’t believe how b-beautiful you are" she stammered out. Asami forced out a laugh and squeezed their hands. 

"You better tell me that everyday" 

"For the rest of my life" Korra declared. It was a promise she could keep easily as the water was working quickly. She was from the south, she knew what it felt like when your body was shutting down from the cold. A sudden hand in her hair alerted her to the fact that she had blanked out for a moment. Asami was crying. 

"You can’t do this to me, not when I’ve only _just_ found you” she pleaded. Her green eyes were almost lost under the tears streaming down her face. With shaky hands, Korra reached out and tugged Asami’s jacket tighter around her body.

"I m-might not have tha-at choice. B-but you have to live if I don’t. I’ll be r-really m-mad if I find out y-you died" Her legs up to her thighs were definitely numb. She kept swinging them anyway with the slim hope of a ship coming just in time. But it was a slim hope. "By the w-way, you’re b-beautiful" Asami choked out a laugh and pushed their foreheads together. 

"I love you"

"I know" Tremors wracked her body as they murmured quietly to each other, pretending that Korra wasn’t slowly dying. Nearly an hour passed when Asami lifted her head, face tight in confusion. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline. 

"Korra, do you hear that? Tell me you can hear that" she begged, her hands gripping the swimmer’s hands tightly. 

"N-no, wha-what-" She cut herself off when her tired ears finally caught the sound. An engine. A large engine. "Sh-ship" Asami became a flurry of motion, rubbing any part of Korra’s body that she could reach. 

"Just a little longer okay? Just a little longer and we can go to bed together. Just hold on, _please_ " The darkness was already beginning to creep in on Korra’s vision but she fought it. She couldn’t be this close and die. It would be unacceptable. Sudden the massive ship was looming over them. When had it gotten there?

” _Help_! Please, help!” Asami screamed weakly. She might not have been as submerged as Korra, but she was in no peak condition. A spotlight fell on them. “We’re almost there, hang on” She must have blacked out again because the next thing she knew, she was horizontal and not floating in the water, clinging to a piece of debris, but swathed in blankets, disembodied fingers combing through her hair. 

"As-sami?" The woman’s face swam into view, a nervous grin on her face. "Did we make it?" Asami laughed in disbelief and kissed her forehead. 

"Yes, we made it" It came out almost as a sob, but Korra figured it was relief and let herself smile. 

"Good. Let’s take another nap"

"Okay"

"And Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you’re beautiful"


	253. Continuation of the drama class chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Lets have some tragedy! Korrasami as Romeo and Juliet.

Korra cleared her throat awkwardly and flipped a page in the script. She watched Mako as Tybalt and Bolin as Capulet conversed on the far side of the stage in angry tones.

"I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall" Mako growled. He always played the angry characters so well she mused as he and his brother walked off. And now it was her turn.

"If I profane thee with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, the blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Her face was definitely doing the thing again. Asami reached center stage and whirled around, pretending to be caught by surprise.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss" There was something about her voice as she delivered the line, her eyes boring into Korra’s, that felt heavy, like it was more than acting.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" She was in a haze of wishful romance.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake"``

``"Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take" They were standing close. _Too_ close. Not close enough. And Asami’s eyes were slipping closed.

"And cut! Brilliant guys! We’re gonna take a quick break" Varrick’s shout shattered the spell that had fallen over them. They were about to kiss. It had been _seconds_ away from happening. She _almost kissed Asami Sato._ Asami’s cheeks were pink and her eyes were wide. But her lips were parted and looked _so_ soft. Korra felt the familiar stirrings of confidence in her stomach.

"Hey, Asami. I don’t know if you knew this," her voice was trembling and she was sure it was a huge mistake but it was too late to back out now, "but I really like you and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go-"

"Asami!" Korra cut herself off, turning towards the voice. A boy about their age with chiseled features and a wide grin was jogging down the middle isle towards them. She watched as he climbed the stage and scooped Asami up into a tight hug. 

And then he kissed her. The way Korra wanted to- almost did.

"Iroh, what are you doing here?" Asami asked, her face flushed and unreadable.

"I just wanted to surprise you" He grinned again and glanced at Korra. Asami chewed on her lip.

"Korra, this is my boyfriend, Iroh. Iroh, this is Korra" _My boyfriend_. The words splintered Korra’s heart but she smiled anyway.

"Hey" 

"Hi, nice to meet you" Asami was chewing her lip again.

"Korra, about what you asked-" Already feeling the sting of rejection, Korra cut her off with a smile.

"Forget it. It’s not important. Anyway, I’m gonna go each lunch, bye" She shuffled off as quickly as possible, careful not to let them see her tears.


	254. drama class pt 3

She was lucky that it was such a nice day out. The sun was warm and the air wasn’t stagnant, but nor was it oppressively windy, it was just right. The picnic table was warm under her thighs and the feeling was utterly relaxing.

This was the third time she’d skipped drama class that week since her botched confession. It was too heartbreaking to see Asami sitting across the room looking as perfect as she always did. So she sat outside until she could hear the bell ring for the end of the period.

"Are you still hiding from me?" Korra twisted around so fast the she fell off the bench and landed painfully on her hip. She groaned and blinked up at Asami.

"What?" She rubbed her bruise as she pushed herself to her feet. Asami was frowning. 

"I’ve seen you in the halls, I know you’re in school so you’re skipping class. I mean I know you don’t like Varrick, but that hasn’t stopped you from coming to class before, so it must be me" Her eyes were bright in frustration and wet with unshed tears. Korra immediately felt bad. She didn’t want this. She sight and scratched the back of her head. 

"Yeah, okay? But it’s not your fault-"

"How is this not my fault?!" The dark haired girl sounded desperate and the tears looked a little closer to falling. Korra sighed again.

"No, it isn’t your fault! You’re being just you and I really like that! You didn’t make me do anything! You having a boyfriend is totally your business, not mine!" She was growing angry with herself. "Please stop feeling bad" she finished in a whisper. Asami shoved her roughly, tears beginning to stream down her face. 

"How can I when I like you too? I really _really_ like you and I can’t do anything about it because my dad will only see me with Iroh or some other ‘approved’ boy!” Oh. The situation was thrown into sharp focus. Korra knew about Asami’s family life, the basics of it at least, and she also knew that Asami wanted her father’s company after college, but if this was the only way to get it…

She threw her arms around the crying girl and felt Asami’s face burrow in against her neck as her fingers clutched at Korra’s back. For a while they just stood there, holding on to one another as if their lives absolutely depended on it. Korra for her part had no clue what to think. The girl of her dreams just returned her feelings yet told her nothing would come of it. 

"I’m sorry" She knew it wasn’t really appropriate, but she didn’t know what else to say. Asami laughed anyway.

"Me too"


	255. you're my drunk neighbor banging on my apartment door yelling about how stupid your ex is, can I comfort you?' modern au

Most nights Asami would curl up on her sofa and read the book she’d been trying to get through for the better part of a year. It was entertaining enough, but she was always so tired by the time she started reading it that she would begin to doze off, losing any traction she’d gained. 

That Friday night was no different. After a long day at work, she’d poured herself a fairly sized glass of wine and settled in with her book. She was only about a page in when something heavy thumped against her front door. Her body froze.

"I don’t get it, you know? I’m perfectly fine without him, really. I get laid more _now_ than I ever did when I was with him, but every time he sees me it’s all ‘Korra, I love you’, ‘Korra, why won’t you talk to me?’ and I don’t have the patience for that” Asami recognized the name and voice of her hot next door neighbor that she’d never really had an actual conversation with but still managed to have a massive crush on. “What do you think, 118?” Korra was talking to her? She _sounded_ drunk.

"Uh, about what?" she called through the door as she shut her now forgotten book. 

"What do I do about Mako? Should I get back with him? I mean, he was the longest relationship I’ve ever had would it be so bad to get back with him?" It sounded vaguely as if Korra’s face was pressed against the wood of the door which Asami found oddly amusing. She rose from her seat, abandoning her book against the cushions. She leaned against the door frame, smiling. 

"I don’t know, do you remember why you broke up with him in the first place?"

"He was always undermining my achievements and belittling me. It made me feel bad"

"Then I’d have to advise against getting back with him. That’s not the kind of relationship you should be in" For a long moment, silence answered her declaration. It almost seemed like Korra had left when she finally answered. 

"What kind of relationship _should_ I be in, then?” Her voice was quiet, unsure. Asami shrugged before remembering that Korra couldn’t see her. 

"Be with someone who appreciates you. Someone who looks at you like they can’t believe you exist. You don’t need more negativity than the world already gives you" Again, silence answered her. She bit her lip fearing that she had given too much away. She hadn’t really meant to say that, but it also seemed like something Korra needed to hear. 

"Do you look at anyone like that?" Korra asked quietly. A light scraping noise alerted her to Korra’s fingers sliding down the door. 

"I think you should go get some sleep, Korra"

"Good night Asami"


	256. meeting again at a high school reunion au

Korra adjusted the strap of her dress as she approached the sign in table. It already uncomfortable enough in her _stupid_ form fitting black dress, now she had to go talk to people that she hadn’t really thought about in five years. Opal Beifong of all people smiled up at her from behind the collapsible table. 

"Korra! You made it!" she beamed, rising awkwardly from her chair to hug Korra from over the table. 

"Of course, how could I miss this? You, Bolin, and Mako all in one place? Hell yeah I’m gonna be there!" Korra laughed.

"What about Asami?" Korra frowned in confusion. 

"I mean, yeah, it’ll be cool to see her again" She narrowed her eyes but Opal only shrugged nonchalantly and bent over her clipboard, searching for Korra’s name. 

"Just take your name tag and go right in. The boys are already in there somewhere and I’ll be in a little later" She directed. Korra did as she was told and felt her muscles tense the moment she was through the door. The prospect of the reunion had loomed over her head for weeks. 

She hadn’t looked forward to seeing a bunch people who she associated with the stiff childhood she’d had. Her friends had been her only respite, but everyone else was apathetic towards her, meaning that she certainly couldn’t care less about them in turn. But then Bolin had called and all but _forced_ her to come, so she sighed and crossed the floor to the refreshment table for something to do with her hands. 

As she walked, she noticed eyes flit over to her and travel over her body. She knew that she’d grown up since high school (her college had an _amazing_ gym that she had spent all of her free time at) and it was gratifying to see other people notice. But she ignored it, as it wasn’t her intention to pick someone up, she was just there for her friends and-

"Korra! Hey!" She dropped the napkin she’d picked up and whirled around just in time to have her face squashed into Bolin’s chest. "Oh man, it’s been too long!"

"Bo, it’s been two weeks" she gasped, pawing at him for air. Relief (and air) flooded her system when he pulled back. 

"Yeah, but that’s still too long. Mako’s in the bathroom. He drank too much on the way here to he’ll probably be a little touchy feely. Oh! Look who just walked in!" He grabbed Korra by the shoulders and rotated her towards the entrance. Her breath caught in her throat. 

That was unmistakably Asami. And she was… _wow_. 

Her black dress fit her much more snugly than Korra’s did and - just as she always did - she owned the space around her. Korra was always jealous of that. Just then, Asami’s eyes swept the room and found hers. Her model walk faltered then for only half a step before continuing in its renewed vigor with a straight line towards her. When she finally stopped a few feet in front of her, Asami’s eyes were bright and she looked as breathless as Korra felt. 

"Korra, hi" Suddenly it was very hard to swallow. 

"Er, hey. Asami. How have you been?" She watched the corner of Asami’s perfectly made up lips twitch upwards.

"Good. Running a company can be a bit challenging sometimes, but it’s worth it. How about you?" 

"Good. Training just tales up a lot of my time, you know how competitive Olympic trials are" She didn’t know. Why would Asami know? Why would she _say_ that? “Sorry,” she rushed to correct, “that was a dumb assumption-” Asami was laughing. Why was she laughing?

"I’m sorry," she began as she calmed down, wiping away a tear, "it’s just that you’re so the same. It’s comforting, I guess" she admitted. There was something about the way she spoke that made Korra wonder if that was really it. 

"Asami, is there something else?" she asked cautiously. She was aware of their relationship, after all it had been five years since they last spoke and even then they weren’t the best of friends. But there had always been something between them that had defied logic and that was what she was counting on. Thankfully, Asami bit her lip and sighed. Korra was right.

"It’s just- I think it’s okay to tell you now since you’re the last one to find out, five years late no less. I have had the biggest crush on you since like, you were a Junior" she admitted quietly enough that the other people crowded around the snack table couldn’t hear her. Korra blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that weird? That was weird. I’m gonna go-"

"No, wait," She caught Asami’s hand in her own, effectively stopping her. "I never said it was weird. I also never said it was unrequited" She finished the statement with a questioning lilt at the end, worried that she’d maybe overstepped- no, Asami was squeezing her fingers gently. 

"Really?"

"Yeah" Asami glanced around the room, her eyes glinting excitedly. 

"Do you want to get out of here and maybe go on a date? I’ve seen the only people I came for"

"You’ve only seen me" Korra commented. Asami smiled at her until the realization dawned. Korra laughed at herself and grinned. She could see her other friends later, they all had her number. "Yeah, let’s go"


	257. Enemy turned ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg remember when Katara threatened Zuko after he first joined the group? Can you write a situation like that but with Asami threatening a pompous ass who's suspected of trying to harm Korra? (not kill her, but he wants to play the hero once in RC)

"You’re serious"

"Uh…yeah" Korra shuffled her feet awkwardly. Kuvira thinned her lips beside her. Asami’s eyes flickered between them, disbelieving. 

"Why?" she demanded. 

"Well, Kuvira knows the rebels’ tactics better than anyone. I mean, she trained them. It only makes sense that we have her to guide us. I know you don’t really like her-" 

”’ _Don’t really like her_ ’? Korra, she killed my dad and countless others and nearly killed _you_. There’s nothing there to _like_. I fail to see how you’ve overlooked that” Asami cut her off. “I would rather die than work with her”

"Yeah, but I wouldn’t" Korra’s eyes were blazing as she stepped into Asami’s space and took up one of her hands. "I love you and I will not have you hurt when I could have avoided it. I also have a duty to the world to reduce the number of early deaths if I can. Asking Kuvira for help would do that" she argued. Asami glanced at the former dictator. 

"You asked her? She didn’t volunteer?" she asked quietly. 

"I actually denied her at first. I am aware of what I’ve done and I am just as afraid of going back to that as you are. She had to threaten me" Kuriva chipped in. Korra grinned sheepishly at her girlfriend.

"I’ll be watching her the whole time I’m not watching you, okay?" she assured. 

"I don’t like this"

"I know" 

"If it helps any," Kuvira interrupted, "I’m going straight back to my cell after this. Happily too" For a moment the three of them stood there. It was always awkward dealing with a former mass murder. 

"Well, time to go, don’t you think?" Korra clapped her hands together, smiling excitedly. 

"Best to get this over with. My prison food will only wait so long for me"

"And my international company, me"


	258. Meeting in prison AU

Prison was not what Asami expected. There were no intimidating looking gangs, or buff people with hundreds of tattoos. Okay, there were, but they were quietly eating their own meals or laughing with their table mates. No hairy eyeballs were being thrown her way. It was all a little jarring. 

She grabbed a tray and moved through the line for food, only making eye contact to offer a thankful smile before moving on. She wasn’t ready to try and make friends yet, she just wanted to get through her eighteen months and move on. Her attention was caught as her body collided into another causing food to fly up against her new clothes. 

"Oh man, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. This is like, the third time I’ve done this" a voice rushed as hands reached out to brush away the food. She looked up and found the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Her dark skin was flawless and glowing, as were her shining blue eyes and winning smile. Asami was dazed.

"Er, no, it’s fine. I wasn’t paying much attention either" she confessed, not minding the other woman’s hands brushing food from her chest. 

"Either way, I feel bad. You’re new right? You have anyone to sit with?" When Asami shook her head, the woman grinned. "Great, you’ll sit with us" A dark hand encircled Asami’s (calloused and rough) and dragged her over to a table with two other women. 

On the left was a pretty girl with hair a little shorter than the blue eyed woman’s who sported a happy smile. She looked like she couldn’t till scales sopping wet. On the right was a woman that looked like she certainly could. Her thick eyebrows were drawn into a scowl. Her fingers played absently with the tail of her long braid which she’d pulled over her shoulder. 

"Who’s this?" she asked snappishly. The blue eyed wonder kept her enthusiasm. 

"You know what? I didn’t ask your name. I’m Korra. That’s Kuvira and Opal" Korra gestured to each in turn. Opal waved with a dainty hand when Korra said her name and Kuvira nodded. 

"I’m Asami. It’s nice to meet you" Together, they sat down on the bench and began eating their meals. Korra’s was lacking after her collision, but she didn’t seem to mind. ‘Food’s disgusting anyway’ she’d joked before going on about some prison guard named Lin who apparently loved them but always acted otherwise. 

"Asami, what are you actually in for, if you don’t mind me asking?" Opal chewed a piece of her bread roll and leaned her elbow on the table, eyeing her with interest. The new inmate felt a weight settle in her stomach. 

"Wrong place, wrong time, really. I happened on a dead body as the police rolled up, but there was no evidence that I _didn’t_ kill him, so here I am” she answered with a shrug. She hated thinking about the dead man’s blood staining the skin of her hands as she checked his body. She hated thinking about the cop who’d slapped handcuffs on her without even thinking. She hated all of it. 

"Well, Kuvira here’s a genocidal maniac if it makes you feel any better" Korra chipped in. "I’m only here for destruction of property" 

"Korra, it was like, half the city"

"Only half" Soon enough, Asami found herself laughing as the easy banter. For the next eighteen months it might be her only source of amusement. But she noticed Korra’s eyes glancing her way after every joke and she wondered if maybe this whole prison thing would actually be so bad.


	259. korra is a snowboarding legend and offers a beautiful woman lessons

No, she didn’t almost crash. She just hadn’t swerved gracefully. Though to be fair, she imagined many people would swerve like that if they’d seen what she’d just seen. 

A _glorious_ ass. 

Which most days Korra would have been able to tear her eyes away from, but then the person it belonged to had straightened up, and just, _wow_. The woman was absolutely gorgeous and if Korra wasn’t who she was, she likely would have carefully avoided her eyes on her way back to the lodge for hot chocolate, believing the woman to be squarely out of her league.

"Hi" But she was who she was. "Were you looking for lessons?" The woman turned to face her fully and cocked an eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips.

"What makes you think that?" Oh god, even her voice was pretty.

"It’s just that you’re under the sign and you don’t look like you’re the kind of person to snowboard very often. The woman raised her chin, growing more and more amused. Korra knew she should be wary at that, but the action exposed more of the woman’s neck and she was not that strong. 

"Okay, you’re cute and I know that you have good intentions, so I’ll make you a deal. We’re gonna race down that slope, okay? If you win, you can take me on a date," Korra’s head was spinning. Was she that transparent? "if I win, then you have to do a favor for me"

"Do I get to know this favor?"

"Not until you lose" Korra pretended to debate the offer for a moment, but she’d already made up her mind. She was an Olympic medalist, a snowboarding _legend_. Korra would be kissing the beautiful woman good night after a perfect date that night with no effort at all. It wouldn’t even be fair. 

They teased each other the whole lift up. The woman’s name was Asami and she was coy and humorous and super smart. Korra was sure that she would be in love by the time they reached the bottom of the slope. Instead, the bottom of the slope brought a different outcome. 

Asami grinned at her, all white teeth and smug eyes. Even out of breath and covered in snow, Korra was blown away by how gorgeous she was. 

"So it looks like you owe me a favor miss ‘I’m an Olympic snowboarder who could possibly beat me’" Asami teased. Korra laughed, her hands on her knees. 

"Seems that way. What have you got in mind?" 

"Oh, I don’t know," Asami tapped her chin exaggeratedly, "I’m sure I’ll think of something" A wink sent shivers down Korra’s spine and she had to laugh again.


	260. Korra gives Asami a key to her apartment

“You know, I expected you to have worse taste” Asami noted as her analytical eyes scanned the new apartment. Korra laughed and closed the front door.

“Hey, I’m better than that. But the furniture I’ve got right now is pretty sparse so if you have any ideas-” Asami whirled around at the speed of light. Her hands gripped Korra’s shoulders and her eyes danced with excitement. 

“I have a lot of ideas” she growled. Korra blinked, then laughed again, allowing her girlfriend to drag her over to the battered sofa in the middle of the largest room. As soon as they sat down, Asami pulled out a sketchpad and began explaining her ideas. Korra just watched her. 

They had been dating for almost six months and she knew that she had never been - nor likely ever would be - more in love with a person. She knew Asami wasn’t perfect; she stayed up too late working herself sick some nights and sometimes got overly defensive about small things. But she was passionate and brilliant and Korra loved the way she’d chew the corner of her lip when she was reading something.

“You’re not paying attention are you?”

“Of course I am”

“Last three words I said”

“I lied” Asami sat back against the sofa and eyed her girlfriend. 

“What’s up with you?” she asked. Korra coughed awkwardly into her hand and reached into her pocket.

“So, I got this apartment right? And it came with two keys. I was just kind of wondering if maybe you wanted the spare one. You know, because you’re the love of my life and all that” she choked out. Asami caught her lip between her teeth to keep her smile from spreading too wide.

“You are adorable”

“That doesn’t sound like a ‘yes’ to me”

“Of course it’s a ‘yes’”

“Are you sure? I didn’t hear those sounds”

“Korra-”

“Say it with me-”

“-oh god”

“Y-e-s. _Yeeeeesss_. Good?” 

“You’re lucky I love you”

“So very lucky”


	261. We live in seperate universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Korra and Asami meet online and date for a while long-distance, and when the day comes for them to finally see each other in person they decide to meet at a fountain in the airport, but neither can find the other, even when they're both positive they're at the right fountain. It turns out they're from different universes and were only able to contact one another because of some weird soulmate glitch that exists when souls are bonded so anciently it can transcend universes.

That wasn’t her. Nor was that. Was that-? Oh, no, she was too short. Asami was tall. _Hot_ tall. Korra bounced on the heels on her feet, impatient to meet her long distance girlfriend. She had waited more than a year to meet Asami in person and she had always hated waiting. The buzzing of her phone jarred her so much that she nearly dropped it in her rush to answer it. 

“Hello?” she answered breathlessly. 

“Hey, it’s me. I’m just getting to the fountain now. Are you there?” Asami’s voice in her ear was endlessly comforting. She smiled widely.

“Duh. I’ve been here for like, an _hour_ because I’m so excited. How close are you?” 

“I’m standing right next to it. I still don’t see you” Korra frowned and made a quick lap around the fountain. No gorgeous, brilliant woman. 

“You’re sure you’re at the right fountain? I think there are more than one here” she asked, careful not to let panic edge into her voice. There was nothing to panic about yet. It was just miscommunication. No problem.

“Definitely. I’ve got a Skymall and a Toys R Us in front of me” But that’s what Korra was looking at. 

“Uh, Asami. I think there’s a problem. That’s what I’m looking at and I don’t see you” Korra whispered. She didn’t want to give credence to whatever was happening. Asami was silent for a moment before answering. 

“I don’t like this”

“I know”

“Korra-” 

“I _know_ ” They were both crying now. Korra sat heavily on the fountain edge and held her head in her hands. 

“I’ve waited so long to touch you- this isn’t _fair”_ The image of Asami’s face crumpling in defeat and despair broke her heart. 

“Hey, listen to me, okay? You’re in my neck of the woods now. You’re going to have a fantastic vacation and I’m going to be with you every step of the way. Got it?” Asami choked out an affirmative sound and Korra plowed on. “And then we’re gonna figure this out because we _deserve to be together_. You got that? I am _not_ giving up on you” 

“Good, because I could never give up on you” Asami laughed weakly. Korra let herself smile a little. Whatever this was, they would conquer it. She had faith in them.

“Awesome. Let’s go get you some lunch. How do you feel about seaweed noodles?”


	262. it-was-supposed-to-be-a-summer-fling-but-now-it’s-september-and-oops-i’m-actually-really-in-love-with-you au

“School was so dumb today“

“Oh? Why’s that?” Asami asked calmly, her fingers combing through Korra’s short hair. Korra leaned into the touch and pressed their bodies closer together. Her palms flattened themselves against the swell of Asami’s butt from within the taller girl’s back pockets. They were both glad of the cover and shade the bleachers provided from both onlookers and the sun. 

“Beifong is always so mean, even when I give her the right answer. I don’t even raise my hand in her class anymore but she still calls on me hoping that I wasn’t paying attention” Beifong had always been her greatest adversary within the school, but she was truly taking it to new heights this year; barely a month into school and she was already jumping down Korra’s throat. Asami pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“She’s just mad about her family. Try not to take it personally” Korra grunted and shoved her face into the crook of Asami’s neck. She felt safe with wiry arms around her. They’d met at the summer fair while in line for the ferris wheel and got to talking. Somehow, they ended up sharing a carriage and by the time they completed their circuit, they were too busy making out to notice.

It was agreed to be a summer fling; easy, accessible, hot, not strings attached. But something was lost in translation because it was no longer summer and Korra still wanted to kiss Asami silly. Actually, she wanted to do _anything_ with Asami, she didn’t particularly care what. They could have been sitting and doing nothing together and she would have had the time of her life. Hiding under the bleachers making out certainly fit that criteria. 

“Korra?” Asami’s quiet voice was nervous and set her nerves on edge. She lifted her chin to Asami’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I know we agreed that whatever we are would be done by the end of the summer,” No, no, no, _stop_ “but I don’t really want to stop this” She raised her eyes to meet Asami’s more fully and found her eyes to be fearful and nervous.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Asami dropped her own gaze to the grass at their feet, “it’s just, the more time I spend with you, the less I care what we’re doing as long as you’re there and happy and yeah, it’s nice to be making out or you know, getting it on,” Korra found it absolutely endearing that Asami could never explicitly mention sex, “but I really, _really_ like you. Maybe even to the point of love”

The word hung in the air like a pinata. Asami set it up and now waited for Korra to take a whack at it, but Korra could only blink in surprise, her blue eye wide. It was an immense relief to hear that her own shocking feelings were reciprocated, no less by someone as frustratingly perfect as Asami, but the words refused to leave her mouth or even let her articulate _any_ kind of response. Asami interpreted the silence incorrectly.

“I’m sorry, that was-” She started pulling away but Korra didn’t let her get that far. She pulled her in for a hungry kiss that hopefully said all of the things that she couldn’t. Asami’s wariness melted into confusion, but she didn’t dare end a gift so soon.

“I thought I was crazy because I love you too” Korra breathed.

“To be fair, this kind of is”

“True, but that’s okay. And I’d really like to kiss you some more”

“Well who am I to stand in your way?”


	263. Korra plays the saxophone on the street and Asami gives her a generous tip and her digits

Asami was so impressed (and attracted) by the saxophonist that she had changed her daily route to work. And she had stopped driving. It was a little ridiculous really, but the girl on the corner was something else. The long lines of her body and the skillful way she played promised that Asami could never look away from her.

Even when she was already half an hour late to work.

It looked like the girl knew, too, with the way her eyes kept darting over to her every time she took a breath. How was that fair? To look like that and be such a distraction? Asami had half a mind to be angry about it when the girl finished the song she was playing.

“Thank you everyone! Give a little if you’ve got a little please!” she called out, her voice as pleasant as her instrument. Her gaze shifted to Asami, glinting mischievously. “What do you want to hear, Miss Regular?” The question jolted her as it had been the last thing she’d expected.

“Uh, Uptown Funk?” It was the first song that came to mind, but actually, she thought it’d sound really good if the girl played it. She seemed to agree and grinned widely.

“If it pleases the lady” As she started playing, other passerbys seem to catch on to the song and stayed to listen. Soon there was a large crowd. Each and every person was immediately absorbed by the musician’s captivation playing, some swaying or even dancing in place. Asami thought she should probably close her eyes to get the most out of it but tearing her eyes away for even a second was unthinkable. 

Surreptitiously, she pulled a scrap of paper from her purse and scribbled down her phone number, name, and “Miss Regular”. It was crude, 100%. However, she didn’t have the time or opportunity to be _not_ crude about it! The girl was attractive and Asami wanted her to have her number. That’s all there was to it. 

The song came to an end and the large crowd began clapping and cheering. Asami pulled out a fifty and wrapped her scrap of paper in it before throwing it into the case the musician had set out. Their eyes stayed connected through the entire motion. She had to leave soon after, much to her disappointment (you could only be _so_ late, even if you were the CEO). 

Most of the day flew by in an intense blur of meetings, approvals, and schematics that made her forget all about giving her number to a strange street musician. She might have forgotten up until the next morning if her phone hadn’t buzzed as she was packing up.

‘So Miss Regular’s real name is Asami’ The CEO smiled and bit her lip, dropping back into her comfortable chair to reply.

‘Yeah, but I don’t know Saxophone Girl’s name’ she sent after careful deliberation. She set her phone down on the desk and waited, her eye glued to the dark screen. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait too long.

‘And THAT’s a travesty! ;) The name’s Korra and how does Asami feel about coffee?’


	264. Knight Korra and princess asami part 2

“Tell me you’re not joking” Hiroshi frowned at his daughter’s demand.

“Why would I joking? When have I ever joked about this?” he asked, slightly alarmed. He tossed his servant Wan a confused glance a received an equally confused shrug in response.

“Because this is the only thing I’ve ever really wanted since I was eight years old. Marrying Korra would be a literal dream come true and you’re not allowed to joke about that” Asami’s voice was serious and her stance was wide as if to prepare herself for a fight. Yasuko smiled with amusement.

“We’re not joking sweetie, in fact, Sir Tonraq should be informing Korra of the agreement at this very moment” The royal couple watched as their only daughter began to practically vibrate in her excitement. She embraced both of her parents tightly, almost enough to cause damage, but she released them only moments later. 

“Thank you so much, I love you both. I’m going to go meet her, I’ll be back for dinner” And just like that she was gone from the throne room. Hiroshi sighed.

“I didn’t think this day would ever come” he commented. 

“What, see Asami married?” Yasuko looped her arms through her husband’s and they accompanied one another towards the parlor for a few relaxing hours. They knew where Asami was (and what - or who - she was doing) so they weren’t particularly worried. 

“No, thanking us for setting up her marriage!” he laughed. 

“To be fair, royal families have a horrible track record with this sort of thing” Yasuko replied. He hummed in agreement.

“Well maybe Asami will turn it around for her own children” With a final smile, the two found seats in the parlor. Hiroshi looked over a few treaties as Yasuko read a book. It was calm and peaceful; two things they hadn’t had in years. A loud giggle echoed through the halls of the castle followed closely by another. The two royals glanced at each other with smirks as they heard their daughter’s voice whisper to someone who could only be Korra. 

“Yes, I have faith in her”


	265. continuation prompt of Chapter 212: Korra and Asami have their first real conversation alone after Korra gets back to Republic City in Book 4

The moment they set foot on the island, the airbending kids bombarded them with questions about their chase. Korra quickly doveinto the story, and Asami was happy to see her eyes bright and her hands move enthusiastically as she spoke. After seeing the young woman in nothing but anguish the last time she’d seen her, this was a welcome turn of events.

Asami was happy to follow behind the small group. If nothing else, it gave her an unobstructed view of Korra’s behind which, frankly, was a really nice perk. It also meant that she didn’t have to contribute at all. She was still reeling from the day and wouldn’t be very interesting to listen to. When she looked up from Korra’s behind, the small group had stopped. 

“Would you mind sharing a room with Korra?” Jinora asked, “the other rooms are all full up from visiting airbenders” Asami smiled through the panic rising in her throat and assured her that it was fine. Korra turned into the room with a quick step, but Asami still caught her faint blush. The kids rush off and Asami followed Korra into the large room.

“You don’t mind sharing do you? It’s fine if you aren’t, I can sleep on the floor” she offered. Korra’s back went ramrod straight and her face colored even more. 

“No! That’s- no, you’re the guest, you get the bed, it’s fine” She set about busying herself with straightening her belongings. Three years away meant she felt out of touch with the space and wanted to become reacquainted with it.

“No, you’ve been sleeping on the ground for the past six months. I don’t mind sharing, really” Asami insisted, crossing the room to touch Korra’s shoulder. Their eyes connected and time froze. It was time. What was between them couldn’t wait any longer, not after three years, nor with the looming threat of Kuvira. “Korra, I need to tell you-”

“I’m in love with you” The Avatar’s bold statement was surprising, but shouldn’t have been. Korra went all the way or not at all. Asami had to blink a few times before the information sunk in.

“Oh. That’s good-”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole time and now that I’m with you I’m alternating between this super calm and hyper awareness and I love it because it’s _you_ ” Korra finished breathlessly, her eyes wide and shining with emotion and _god_ , she looked in love. Asami’s heart ached. 

“You are such a dork, you know that? For the record, I’m completely in love with you too” she confessed, pulling Korra into a tight hug. She felt her grin into her neck. 

“Is that why there’s a giant statue of me?”

“Shut up”

 


	266. WW2 AU: Asami is a fighter pilot whose plane crashed and Korra is the medic (or nurse for time period accuracy what evs) tending to her injuries

She was barely keeping it together. She could practically feel the blood pouring from her body, but she was in enemy territory, she had to get out. Americans had shot down her plane just over Manila and she knew they’d be all over the island in a short matter of time. She _had_ promised her life to the emperor, but she didn’t want to die, she never had. She just wanted to fly planes. 

“Stop! Identify yourself!” She could have sagged in relief. 

“I am Flying Warrant Officer Asami Sato. I shot down a few miles away and I need medical attention” The last of her strength gave out and she collapsed to the ground. From there, the world cut in and out, showing scenes of people talking over her, or just blank ceilings. Eventually, she came around to the sight of a woman reading the chart at the foot of her bed. She didn’t look Japanese.

“No, I’m not Japanese” she announced upon noticing Asami’s open eyes. The pilot blinked in shock. Was she a mind reader? The woman (a nurse?) rolled her eyes. “It’s a common question. I’m a healer and since your country has invaded this one, I don’t have much choice in whether or not I actually want to help you”

“Oh. Sorry about that” Asami apologized, staring at the woman. She was beautiful. Like, on another plane. She wondered if her staring made her uncomfortable. “I’m Asami” She stuck out her hand for a handshake. The nurse raised an eyebrow and took her hand with a bemused look. 

“You’re also concussed and suffering a broken leg and rib, as well as some major bruising” She went back to reading the chart. “Oh, whoops, _two_ broken ribs” She said nothing else as she took Asami’s foot in her hands. Her thumbs began pressing gently at the bridge, feeling for injury. 

“You know it’s customary to introduce yourself after someone else does” Asami noted softly. The nurse only rolled her eyes again. 

“ _Your_ custom”

“May I please know your name? You’re very beautiful” Sharp blue eyes met her own. 

“You’re not going to give in, are you?” Asami shook her head, trying to keep her expression as earnest as possible. The nurse sighed and dropped her foot. “Korra. My name is Korra” Asami nodded in wonder. 

“‘Korra’. It fits you. You’re not Filipino either, are you?” she asked. Korra didn’t look it. The nurse proved it by shaking her head.

“Inuit, Alaskan. I was here in order to help the locals but then war broke out and I wasn’t allowed to leave”

“Yet you speak Japanese” Korra shot her a lopsided grin, blinding her. Was there nothing about her that wasn’t perfect?

“I’m a little bit of a genius. Don’t tell anyone, they wouldn’t believe you” she teased. A sudden idea shot through Asami’s mind. 

“Teach me yours. Your language, I mean” 

“Why?” Korra asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Because you’re beautiful and I want to impress you. Also it’s not like I can go anywhere for a while” Asami explained gesturing to her leg. For a moment, Korra just scrutinized her. The pilot didn’t know what she was looking for, but she hoped she found it. 

“[Aapkiaq](http://Maybe)” Korra said after along silence. Asami grinned.


	267. my friend dragged me to this nerdy gaming tournament but wow you are a very pretty nerd

Bolin could barely breathe he was so excited. He’d never been invited to a gaming tournament before, and he was determined to soak it all up. While it was annoying that Mako couldn’t come and support his fantastic achievement, he’d managed to drag along a surly Korra. She followed along behind him with a ridiculous frown.

“You could _pretend_ to enjoy yourself“ Bolin groaned, trying not to let her irritation get in the way of his big day.

“I just don’t care about video games at all. Why isn’t Opal here? She’d be so much better for this” she replied with a heavy sigh.

“Family stuff. I tend not to ask. There’s a lot going on there that I don’t need to worry about” Her aunt hadn’t talked to her mom in twenty years and her adoptive sister was super rebellious all the time, he didn’t need to insinuate himself where he wasn’t needed. Korra just sighed again.

“I still don’t see- _oof_ ” Bolin whirled around to find his friend on the ground, another girl on top of her. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry. I was in a rush and I didn’t see you” The girl pushed herself upwards so that she was straddling Korra and giving Bolin a clear view of Korra’s face. She was blushing. Blushing like he’d never seen her do before.

“N-no, I’m fine. Are you single?” _Oh no,_ Korra, _no_. Her face reddened even further. “‘Okay’! Are you okay?! I’m sorry” she rushed to correct. The girl above her only laughed and helped her to her feet.

“I’m completely okay, thanks for asking. But I’m also single” Bolin saw her flash Korra a wink before sauntering away to one of the tournament platforms. Korra turned on him.

“Who was _that_?!” she demanded, gripping his shoulders with bruising force.

“That’s Asami Sato. She’s the reigning world champ of Street Fighter” Korra blinked, absorbing the information.

“She is a very pretty nerd”

“Yes, she is”

“A very pretty nerd who flirted with me”

“Yes, she did”

“Would you mind if I-”

“I’ll see you later” At his answer, Korra grinned wider than he had ever seen her and took off like a shot in the direction they’d seen Asami head off into. Bolin chuckled to himself. And she hadn’t wanted to come.


	268. mutual drunk friend called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward

Asami could hear the loud thumping from all the way down the hall. She’d only just arrived and already she wanted to turn around and leave. At least she didn’t plan on staying too long. Small mercies. Inside the apartment wasn’t much better. Every possible surface held an empty solo cup or bottle and the sheer noise and number of people was overwhelming. Best to find Opal and get out quick. 

She waded through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone. However, it proved difficult, as by the time she found Opal half slumped in a corner, another girl leaning over her, she had already had three beers spilled on her. For not even coming to party, she sure looked like she had. 

“I’ll take her” she volunteered to the girl leaning over her friend. The girl stood up straight and looked her in the eye with a frown. 

“You don’t need to. She called me to take her home” It was Asami’s turn to frown. 

“No, she called me. I’m her next door neighbor”

“And she’s my roommate” The two woman frowned at each other, confused by the situation. Opal chose that moment to display a little consciousness. 

“I called both of you! You’re both really hot and really gay and you live really close and you’re both _so_ nice and I think you guys should go out” she giggled. Her sober friends stared at her in mortification. 

“Let’s just,” Asami sighed, “let’s bring her home together. Should be easier, right?” she suggested. The girl - whose eyes Asami only _just_ noticed were bright blue - scratched the back of her neck and averted her eyes, only drawing more attention to the brush crawling across her cheeks. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m Korra by the way” It took a lot of maneuvering, but eventually they each had one of Opal arms slung over their shoulders and they carried her out into the hall. Finally away from the bursting music, Asami felt better and she could take the time to really look at how attractive Korra was. Maybe Opal wasn’t so crazy. 

“So Asami” She shot her a glance. 

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about what Opal said? Do you think we should go out?” 

“That doesn’t sound much like the question you _should_ be asking” Asami laughed. 

“Alright then. Asami. Would you care to go out to dinner with me sometime?”

“Eh, sure. I haven’t got anything better to do”

“Love the enthusiasm”


	269. im at the mall as an elf for santas helper and I look like an idiot but I need the extra money and shit what the hell is my (hot) nemeses doing here and nO THEY SEE ME AND ARE COMING THIS WAY FUCK MY LIFE’ au

"Photo packages with Santa start at only $22!” Korra said as cheerfully as she could, handing a flier to a passing parent. At the word ‘Santa’, their child at their side gasped loudly and started dragging their parent over to the line. Korra might have felt bad if she wasn’t getting paid. 

Naga needed surgery after her most recent fight with some wolf or something and her parents couldn’t afford to pay it. They barely kept the house most days as it was. So she found a quick job, and no matter how embarrassing it was - she adjusted her green and red striped tights - it was worth it. _Naga_ was worth it. 

“My oh my, is that _Korra_?” Until Asami Sato saw her. Korra sighed, her shoulders dropping defeatedly as she turned to face the other girl. Asami was just as beautiful as always which stirred jealousy in the pit of her stomach almost as must as the lust did. 

They’d gotten in more silent fights than she had ever thought possible, leading to an incredible rivalry that the entire school knew about. Korra’s awkward crush on the other girl only made everything more complicated. 

“I’m really not in the mood for it today, Sato. Please come back later” The smile was a little harder to force for another passing family. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting your important work?” Asami teased. 

“Look, I’m trying to pay for my dog’s life-saving surgery, I really don’t care what you have to say today. Just say it and go away” Korra kept her eyes on approaching customers. Asami’s silence confused her, so she turned just enough to see the girl grab her elbow and frown at the ground. Korra blinked through her own confusion. 

“Korra, I- I’m sorry about your dog. If I’m honest, I don’t actually know what this is with us. I never hated you or even wanted to out perform you, I don’t know where this dumb rivalry even _came_ from. I just wanted to be your friend” She had Korra’s full attention now.

“Really?” Korra asked quietly, her eyes wide. Asami nodded and flushed. 

“I even have this massive crush on you and-” she paused, her gaze snapping up to meet Korra’s like a deer caught in headlights, “I shouldn’t have said that. I’ll see you at school, good luck with your dog!” She turned to escape but Korra was quicker and grabbed her elbow before she could get away. Asami looked at her grip helplessly.

“Would it be weird to admit that I kind of really like you too?” she asked, her own face darkening. 

“Oh”

“Yeah, so should we maybe go out to eat some time?”

“I’d like that” Korra watched as Asami bashfully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She was suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings for the other girl.

“That’s- good” She was at a bit of a loss as to what should come next, but she figured Asami could take the lead here.

“Korra?” Just as hoped.

“Yeah?”

“You realize I just got asked out by an elf, right?” Korra glanced down at her festive outfit and frowned.

“I’m already embarrassed enough, you don’t need to rub it in”

“No, it’s cute”

“If you say so”


	270. Asami is super excited and engrossed in a new car she's building. It's cute but Korra is a bit jealous and mad at Asami bcuz lately she's spending more time with the car than her own girlfriend. Asami sweetly makes it up to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ Asami wants a kiss, Korra doesn't want to give her one (even tho Asami's lips are always super soft and perfect but she's kinda mad at Asami bcuz of work) Asami takes the rest of the day off and makes Korra give her kisses all day in cute-sexy ways

Asami dragged her forearms across her brow and lifted her goggles with a grin. The workshop hat grown hot and stifling, but she was in the zone. These new improvements would _revolutionize_ satomobiles. They’d be more powerful while using less energy, they‘d be quieter, and more comfortable. She was exhilarated. Nothing could beat this feeling. 

“Um...hey” She froze. No. She’d hadn’t - she glanced at the clock on her wall - she _had_. 

“Korra! I’m so sorry! I totally lost track of time. Oh, I feel so _bad_ ” She stared at Korra like she might cry because Korra looked _so cute_ and she’d _wasted_ it on stupid Asami. She’d even dressed up for their date night. Her short hair was pinned half up and the fur at her wait was replaced by a skirt of some sort. Oh, she messed up. 

“No, it’s- I understand. I’m just gonna go up and play with Naga if you wanted to find me” She jerked her thumb abstractly behind her and began to head in that direction, but Asami darted out and gripped her wrist loosely. 

“Wait, I want to make it up to you. It’s kind of late, why don’t we go to bed a little early?” she suggested hopefully. Korra’s eyes darted to the floor. 

“I’m not really in the mood, Asami. I mean, you kind of _did_ just stand me up” Asami was already shaking her head. 

“No, not that. I want to try something with you and I hope it’ll make me less of a horrible person” She watched Korra sigh. 

“You’re not a horrible person”

“I am, but it’s okay. Please? I just need to wash off some of this grease and I am all yours” Asami begged. The begging worked because then Korra was rolling her eyes and pulling Asami to the door. Five minutes later, Asami stepped out of the bathroom grease-free. Korra lay sprawled out on the bed, her despondent gaze glued to the high ceiling. Asami crawled across the bed until she was on all fours directly above her girlfriend. Korra blinked slowly at her. 

“So what’s the plan, Stan?” she asked dully. 

“I am going to kiss you every way I know how. I know it doesn’t make me less of an ass, but still” The CEO leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to Korra’s exposed shoulder, earning an equally soft sigh.

“You understand that this doesn’t entirely make up for it, right?” Korra asked as her left hand buried itself in Asami’s thick hair. The woman above her hummed with a kiss to her jawline, causing her eyes to flutter shut. 

“I’m going to find a million ways to say ‘I’m sorry’ because people have made the mistake of letting you go before and that will not be me”

“Well, that’s a relief”


	271. Korrasami as angsty teachers at a prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +our prom dates just ditched us for each other let’s show them what they’re missing out on au

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid. Stupid._

“Where’s your hunk of man run off to?” Asami looked up to find the PE teacher Korra, who was dazzling in a dark blue dress that clung perfectly to her body and showed off her strong chest. Hallelujah for strapless dresses. The woman pulled out a chair beside her and sat down, careful to keep from falling off her heels. 

“Not sure now. Though I’m not surprised. He only agreed to come when I told him that new calculus teacher was coming” she sighed. 

“What an ass. To be fair, she is really hot. I think it’s the eyebrows” Korra tapped her chin, mimicking deep thought which earned a laugh from Asami. 

“I guess. Where’s your date?” She had remembered seeing him, the tall scowling man with bright eyes beneath interesting eyebrows. Did Korra have a thing for eyebrows? The PE teacher sagged a bit.

“Another dumb decision. He was my ex, but I figured I needed someone sort of presentable and while his brother is more fun, Bolin is a little sloppy. Anyway, Mako got angry at me for something and just stormed out. So now we’re both dateless” Asami nodded and let her eyes wander the dance floor where all of their students were probably dancing inappropriately but neither of them had the motivation to get up and reprimand them. 

Suddenly, dark hands were grasping Asami’s and pulling her to her feet. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, a little alarmed. 

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re dancing together” Korra answered, her smile just as dazzling as the rest of her. Asami felt her face grow hot.

“But the kids will see, I already saw Min gossiping about-”

“Sato, would you rather they laugh about how your date left you or how horribly you danced with me? Relax” Korra started moving them both to the beat, and regardless of what Asami’s own body wanted to do, it followed along with the pace set for it happily. Conveniently, the DJ decided that they needed to be more awkward together.

“Alright, here’s a slow jam for all you lovebirds” he shouted through his too loud microphone. The song changed and Asami went stiff. She wasn’t prepared for this. She stepped out of Korra’s space, but the PE teacher reached for her hand the second time that evening. 

“You don’t have to go, you know. We could just dance together” Her eyes were unsure, yet hopeful. 

“I don’t know” Asami tried to leave again, but Korra held on. 

“I think you should listen to Rihanna“ she advised just as the singer crooned out the line ‘I want you to stay’. Korra grinned with self satisfaction. Both exasperated and impressed, Asami rolled her eyes but fell back into Korra’s space. She looped her arms around her neck and felt strong hands hold her waist. 

“Not so bad, right?” Asami held back a snort and dropped her head to hide her smile. 

“Not so bad”


	272. continuation of the "met on tumblr AU" that is drabble 219

It _really_ started, as many things do, with a text. 

Asami blinked awake with her early morning alarm and a yawn. The sun was just rising and already warming her bed. She stretched out lazily, feeling the soft heat of the sheets against her skin. Only then did she decide to check her phone.

‘So you know how I sent you that awesome care package a few months ago?’ The message from Korra was only a few minutes old which was odd for a number of reasons .

1\. Korra is never up that early.

2\. Korra is not very cryptic. Straight forward is the name of her game.

‘Yes?? Why???’ Asami pulled herself out of bed with another languorous stretch and pulled on her dressing gown. She knew it was an out of date fashion, but she truly enjoyed wearing it.

‘That means I have your address’ Asami frowned down at her phone. What was Korra playing at?

‘And?’ She paused in her doorway, glancing at her calendar. It was Friday the 5th! She had off! With a groan, she trudged back towards her bed, shedding her dressing gown as she did.

‘I might have used it to by a plane ticket’ Asami froze. Her fingers fumbled against the phone screen as she dialed.

“Hello?”

“You didn’t” Instead of answering, Korra just laughed and muttered something to someone else nearby. Was she in a car? “Korra, please tell me you didn’t” Asami pleaded.

“Why? Do you not want me to see your house? Is it super messy? Do you clear a tiny bit of space for selfies and leave the floor disastrously cluttered?” Korra teased. 

“No! I would absolutely _love_ for you to come here! That would be like, a dream come true, but work is about to become ridiculous and today and Monday are the only days I can take off for like, _months_. I don’t want to make you sit around” Asami combed frustrated fingers through her hair and desperately wished that she wasn’t in charge of a whole company. On the other end of the phone, Korra murmured to someone else again and Asami heard car doors slamming. 

“Well that’s good because your house looks really pretty. Smaller than I imagined. You’d think a CEO would trim their hedges better” The statement sank in like a ton of bricks in tar. She stared at her bed for a moment, dumbstruck. As soon as it made any sense, she was at her window, just in time to see a taxi pull away from a person standing at her mailbox. An _impossible_ person.

Asami raced through her house clutching her phone to her ear. She stomped out the front door, but didn’t take a further step out on to the lawn. She was too busy staring at the breath taking girl in her driveway. If someone asked later, she wouldn’t have know when she had dropped her phone or when she had taken off towards the girl. All she knew was that she did and that Korra was a fantastic hugger.

“You’re here, you’re here, you’re _here_ ” 

“And I will be for as long as you want me to be”


	273. Korra's jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some guy's flirting with Asami at a club and Korra huffs off jealous and Asami chases after her and loses her in the crowd but she finds these two guys who look sober and asks if they saw a "short girl, dark hair, etc." trying to find her but one of them interrupts saying "all jealous" or something like that and Asami's like 'what?' And the other guys goes "honey, I've got a gaydar, now got get that crush of yours" and Asami acts flustered and does it and happens!!

“Hey, babe” Asami felt the smile slip off her face and turn instead to an expression of annoyance. Korra’s face mirrored hers. With a sigh, Asami turned around. The man who had ‘asked’ for her attention leaned against the bar with a confident smirk as if he knew he was the best option in the club (he wasn’t). 

“Can I help you?” she asked as icily as she could. He didn’t seem to get the message. 

“You _bet_ you can. Dance with me. I’ve been watching you all night” How he could say that is if it were a compliment, Asami had no idea. Frankly, it was super creepy. 

“Look, I’m not interested. I’m just trying to have a night out with my friend” 

“What friend?” Confused by his question, Asami turned and found Korra’s seat empty. She whipped her head back and forth, looking for a glimpse of her friend’s shoulder or _anything_. 

“Excuse me” she mumbled half-heartedly to the creepy guy. He might have voiced an objection, but Asami was already pushing through the crowd. She scanned and pushed through the throngs of people in vain and bit her lip. This wasn’t good. Two guys who looked moderately sober watched her from the corner of the room so she marched over to them. 

“Have either of you seen my friend? Short girl, dark hair, blue eyes-”

“All jealous? She went that way” the one on her right interrupts. Asami frowns, confused for the umpteenth time that night. 

“Jealous? What do you mean?” The man laughed and took a quick swig of his drink. The other man grinned widely at her. 

“Look, we’ve got gaydars, good ones too. Go get that cutie” Asami felt a flush crawl over her face and took off in the direction the first man had indicated. She growled softly to herself in frustration; she’d been so sure that she had kept her feelings under wraps. What did she do now that they were apparently blatantly obvious? She pushed out the back door into a dingy little alleyway with only one streetlamp and a Korra sitting on the curb, hugging her knees. 

“Korra!” Asami called out. Korra whirled around and wiped furiously at her eyes, but not quick enough to keep Asami from seeing the tear tracks. 

“Hey” she mumbled, turning back to the street. With a sigh, Asami plops down next to her. She tried to keep her relief hidden, but like everything else, she was probably unsuccessful there. 

“Why’d you go? I was worried” she asked softly. Korra shrugged. 

“I didn’t like seeing that guy all over you” Her answer was just as quiet as her greeting had been. Asami thought back to the two men in the bar. Were they right? Were they drunker than she’d thought? Should she even _try_? She bumped Korra’s shoulder playfully with her own. 

“You jealous?” The reaction was immediate. Korra whipped her face around and glared as she face and neck went tomato red.

“What?! No! Why would I be jealous? What’s to be jealous of? Don’t be stupid” Wow. Effective. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you were” Asami kept her gaze firmly on her expensive shoes. They weren’t heels as she knew Korra hated looking up at her too often. But she was looking down at Asami now, her eyes curious. 

“Really?”

“Yeah” For a while, the only sound was the faint thumping beat from inside the club; warm and inviting, but neither felt very compelled to go back in and enjoy it. They liked where they were better, side by side under the single street lamp.


	274. I was out cycling and you hit my with your car. I'm not to badly hurt, but for some reason (sprained ankle? bike wheel bent? it's raining cats and dogs?) you insist on driving me home

The weather couldn’t have been worse if there was a hurricane. Korra pedaled her bike as hard as she could through the sheets of pouring rain that obscured her vision and made her bike occasionally lose traction. But she pushed through, knowing that the harder she went, the sooner she would be home with her dog, wrapped in dryer-warmed blankets. 

That _had_ been the plan, anyway, until the sudden shrieking of car brakes just before is slammed into her ruined everything. For a solid thirty seconds, she lay on the freezing ground getting pelted by the rain before the pain kicked in. Her ankle felt like it was on fire so she clutched it, but even _that_ hurt. 

“Oh my- I didn’t even _see_ you! I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?” a rushed voice asked. Korra peered through her drenched eyelashes and gasped from a reason entirely different from the pain. The woman who had materialized from no where (no really, where did she come from?) was breathtaking, even ( _especially_ ) in the rain.

“A little, yeah” she answered through a haze. The woman frowned at Korra’s (obviously) damaged ankle. 

“Here, let me help you up. I’ve ruined your bike and your ankle and the weather is shit so I’m driving you home” she decided with finality. Korra might have argued, but when the woman touched her shoulder and gripped her upper arm, her vision went fuzzy again. 

“Yup, in the car we go” The car was expensive and so very comfortable. She almost felt guilty for settling into the leather seat with her wet, muddy body. Outside, the woman loaded Korra’s twisted bike to the roof with a surprising efficiency. She threw herself into the driver’s seat in a flash. After two slow breaths, she grinned at Korra. 

“So where to?”

“Er, the new development a few blocks down”

“I’m Asami by the way, and I’m _really_ sorry about all this” She looked it. Korra shrugged. 

“It’s fine. Now I’ll have more of an excuse to just laze about for a few days. And I’m Korra” Asami laughed and they were off. The drive was short but not quiet, as Asami babbled nervously the whole way. Even as she helped Korra out of the car and to her front door she spoke probably quicker than normal.

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to replace it? Because I will, happily even. I’ll take you bike shopping once you have crutches or a brace or whatever. And are you sure you’re okay being left alone? You live alone” The statement made Korra look at her. Did Korra’s living alone  bother her? What other options were- Oh. 

“Do you, I don’t know, want to come inside for a bit? You can baby me and get out of the rain” she offered, ignoring her reddening cheeks. 

“Oh. Yeah, that would be fantastic!”


	275. Korra learns that Asami trained as a Kyoshi Warrior (When she was learning self defense while Hiroshi was alive) Korra wants to try it, so the two give it a go.

Korra could have fallen asleep right there in the grass. With Asami beside her and the sun perfectly warm against her skin, she felt like a cat deer absorbing the rays. She hummed softly and let her arm flop over her head.

“We should come to Kyoshi Island more often. This is fantastic” she murmured. The gentle weight of Asami’s head settled against her shoulder. 

“I’d like that. Then I could see my shishou again. It’s been too long” she said with a sigh. Korra furred her brow, confused.

“Your shishou?”

“Oh, I never told you. I trained with the Kyoshi Warriors for two years” Korra sat up and stared down at her girlfriend who she had dislodged from her comfortable position. “What?”

“You trained with the _Kyoshi Warriors_ and you never thought to _tell_ me?” Korra asked, gaping at her.

“What? It’s not like you _were_ Kyoshi in a past life or anything” Asami rolled her eyes and shoved her hand under hear head. She wasn’t _that_ annoyed the Korra had forcibly removed her from her happy place, not really. It was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count. I don’t even remember it. C’mon, let’s go see your shishou” The Avatar was quickly on her feet (probably with the help of airbending) and grabbed at Asami’s arm to pull her to her feet as well.

“Ugh, but we were having such a lovely day! I wanted to relax with you” she sighed. Korra froze and watched her warily. 

“We don’t have to I guess. It was dumb, never mind” she muttered, deflating. Asami instantly felt bad.

“No, c’mon. Shishou will be head over heels if she gets to meet you. She was always going on about how _fantastic_ the Avatar was” She brushed dirt from the seat of her pants. Her shishou was a little terrifying and if she could delay fighting her a little bit, then she would. Wait, Korra hadn’t said anything. She looked up into wide, watery blue eyes. 

“You mean it?” It came out like a whisper and Asami was a little bit lost. “A Kyoshi Warrior thought _I_ was fantastic? We can go _meet_ her?” Asami let herself laugh.


	276. parents meeting when they take their kids to class

“Ma? Can you please stop tapping your foot? It’s obnoxious” Korra blinked down at her daughter and scowled. 

“How do you know that word? It’s a bit big for a five year old” she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Nukka shrugged nonchalantly and kept her eyes front. 

“Miss Beifong says I’m obnoxious sometimes” A cold pit settled into Korra’s stomach. 

“And why didn’t you tell me that?” She tried to stay calm. If it was really bad Opal would have said something, but she knew the teacher wanted the kids to try and solve their own problems first. Nukka finally looked up at her, her eyes wide with panic. 

“I did try! I was going to but you were talking with Aika’s mom and you always tell me not to interrupt you talking to other adults!” she argued. Korra flushed at her daughter’s conviction and underlying accusation. “That’s why you’re all foot-tappy now too! Because you know she’ll get here with Aika soon! You like _like_ her!” She was teasing now and _that_ wouldn’t fly. She crouched down to the young girl’s eye level.

“Okay, so _maybe_ all that is true, but you can’t tell Aika, okay? And no shouting it out either”

“Are you gonna tell Miss Sato yourself?”

“I’m not-”

“Are you going to tell me what?” Korra froze at the sound of the voice behind her. She shot to her feel and turned on her heel, overly large grin already in place. 

“Asami! How nice to see you again-”

“Tell me _what_ , Korra?” Asami asked again, her eyes nervous. Why should she be nervous? Contrary to what Nukka believed, Korra and Asami talked outside of dropping their children off at school. They texted, emailed, and called each other almost every day, sometimes everyday for long stretches of times. Korra would hazard towards calling them good friends. She was terrified of ruining their or their children’s relationship. Even now, Aika ran excitedly through her legs to gather Nukka into a tight hug. 

“It’s nothing, really” she tried to assure in a soft voice and matching smile. Asami only frowned deeper and took a step into her space. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I want to help you when I can” Asami touched her arm in a slightly non-platonic way and Korra’s heart jumped. It happened sometimes; a laugh here, a look there, then lack of personal space or a touch. Sometimes Korra dared to think that maybe she wasn’t the only one with feelings. But that was scary. She smiled warmly. 

“I know. I’m just…not up to talking about it yet” Another fake smile. Man, that hurt her heart. Asami’s smile was genuine, though. And beautiful. And loving. _Ugh_. 

“Well, I’m here if you ever want to” Korra smiled half-heartedly and nodded. Asami squeezed her arm and moved to usher Aika into the now open classroom. Korra sighed after her then felt a poke against her leg. Nukka glared at her. 

“Ma, you’re a wimp” she growled. Korra sighed and ruffled her hair, earning protests and a barrage of useless hands attempting to swat her away. 

“Better hope it’s not genetic. Go to class, ya nut”


	277. Continuation of 229 (Gladiator AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh ur gladiator AU got me thinking back to this old book I read about a similar forbidden romance. Please continue it! One of the best scenes in the book was when the lovers were found out and the gladiator was sentenced to death but his lover bargained for his life (he ended up just getting flogged) and afdjkkdxa she breaks him out and they run away happy. Could u do that for this korrasami gladiator AU?

It was impossible to tell how long she had been laying on the floor, her back bleeding sluggishly the whole while. It was all she could do to stare blankly at the wall and try not to feel the pain. But she felt it anyway.

And yet, it could have been worse. Asami had dove forward and begged for her life, somehow winning it. Though she’d probably never say it out loud, Korra had never seen Asami look more beautiful. She was a fighter at heart and she’s proved it. Korra could not be more in love. Odd that she was probably dying as it happened. She choked out a wheezing laugh. 

A light clatter of metal hitting the ground cut her off. She listened intently to the soft footsteps that were heading in her direction. Her already fearful heart clenched in her chest. Was this her end? Was someone coming to kill her? The door to her cell swung open and someone ran in, touching her shoulder lightly. 

“Korra? Are you awake?” Now her heart stopped. Even through her haze of pain she knew that voice. 

“Asami! What are you doing here?” she asked, trying to push herself to some position that she could see her lover. Asami’s face was pinched with guilt when she finally saw her. 

“Getting you out of here. I was going to- uh, do you want to run away with me?” The question was soft and hesitant, and it only made Korra fall more in love. Somehow.

“You’re serious”

“Completely”

“I’ve never wanted anything more” Wide grins split across their faces and Asami dove forward to capture Korra’s lips in a swift kiss. It was a slow process getting the former gladiator to her feet, but they managed after several botched attempts and cries of pain. She leaned heavily into Asami for support and breathed loudly with each forced step. 

“I’ve got a horse waiting just outside, you won’t have to walk the whole way” Asami assured as they trudged out. 

“Oh good,” Korra panted, “you know, I thought you were some assassin before you said my name” 

“You think someone would come to kill you? Against the order of your punishment?” It was a little alarming that Asami didn’t think anyone would.

“Of course! I’m the poor woman who seduced you, the woman set to marry the future emperor. I’m a liability at this point” she huffed as the horse came into view. However Asami stopped in her tracks and stared at the other woman. “What?”

“It’s unthinkable. That someone would kill you. I couldn’t live if you died. I hate myself that I got you hurt at _all_ , no less this badly” Korra was already shaking her head.

“You saved my life. It’s okay that I’m a little hurt. It’ll heal. All that matters to me- all that _ever_ mattered to me was being alive and with you. Now I’m both. What’s a few new scars? I’m okay” Korra spoke as clearly as she could while staring directly into Asami’s watering eyes. She had to know. She _had_ to. 

“I love you and when we find a place to stay, I’m going to make sweet, sweet love to you to prove just how much. And then you’re not going to move for at least a week while you heal. Okay”

“Oh, okay, yeah, that sounds like a plan”

“Good let’s go”


	278. i was shrunk to 4 inches tall by a witch and now i kinda live in your kitchen without you knowing au

That was a large jump, but she knew she could make it. Continuing her running jump, Korra launched herself off the shelf and on to the wooden counter below. It jarred her bones, but she dove behind a sugar container just in time. 

She was here.

The giant woman lumbered into the kitchen, blinking blearily as she did. Her mass of unkempt hair spilled over her left shoulder as her hand combed lazily through it. She yawned and started up the large machine that Korra knew from experience made coffee. 

It was a bizarre life that Korra led. Every morning she would leave her small alcove behind the basement door and pull herself up on to the kitchen counter in order to watch the giant woman complete her own daily ritual. After her curse, Korra had fled to the nearest building and took refuge. She was too confused and disoriented to try and find elsewhere. 

But the next morning, she saw the giant woman. Beautiful and terrifying, she captured Korra’s heart. Now, she couldn’t bear the thought of ever going somewhere else. 

With a dreamy sigh, she turned to go back to her tiny alcove. She had to feed Naga after all. Thankfully, her pet mouse hadn’t abandoned her to search for her own food, but instead, lay patiently by Korra’s bed, watching her with dark beady eyes. Korra tossed her the cracker and toast crumbs she’d found and lay against her, sighing again. 

“I can’t wait until I’m big again. Then i can ask what her name is and maybe ask her out. I mean, I won’t have any money to take her anywhere, but I think I’d be good company” She scratched between Naga’s ears. 

“Would that be weird? This stranger you’ve never met comes up to you and tells you that you’ve been sharing your house for the past six months and that they want to date you. That’s coming on too weird, she’d never talk to me if i said that!” She groaned and sank to the floor, only her head rested against Naga’s body. 

“What am I doing? I’m never going to be big again. I’m just being stupid” She pushed herself to her feet and leaned against her doorway. The giant woman stood beside the front door, adjusting her shoes before leaving. 

“Well, I guess I can still hope”


	279. Asami goes on a rampage after Kuvira kills her father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a parent squashed like a bug in front of your eyes must be hard. What if Asami managed to make her way into the Collossus before the rest of Team Avatar, and was the one who fought Kuvira in the Control room ? Full of the righteous rage, thirsty for the justice due to her trauma 
> 
> +Oh forgot to add a part to my request - Korra comes in and stops her from doing something awful

Rage and desperation flooded through her system when the Collossus’s hand flattened her machine, her father inside. Watching the twisted metal fall to the ground like scrap twisted her stomach into knots. She hadn’t even had the chance to actually talk to him. 

A gale of wind caught her parachute and pulled her towards the ground at an alarming rate. She twisted in her harness just enough to see Korra’s body moving, controlling the wind around her. Before she knew it, Korra’s hands were at her waist, pulling her the rest of way. Her face was an odd mixture of concern and anger. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice clipped. Asami nodded and clenched her jaw.

“Are you going in?”

“Yes, stick with me” The small group of benders became a flurry of elements and Asami had a little trouble keeping up with their long jumps and superhuman movements, but Korra - thoughtful Korra - helped her along at every opportunity. 

Before she knew it, they landed in the Collossus’s thigh via the hole her father had died to create. Korra turned to everyone and began doling out responsibilities and strategies. Asami slipped away, making her way to where she knew Kuvira would be. She had revenge on the mind and nothing would deter her, not even Korra. 

It was ironic really. Years ago, she had been accused of being an agent of the enemy, a _spy_. She wasn’t of course. But now, as she opened the hatch to the control room with an eerie silence, she _felt_ like a spy. She pulled three shock discs from her pockets (she hadn’t shown them to Korra, she wouldn’t have approved) and launched them at her enemies, one for each of the technicians and one for Kuvira. 

The Collossus lurched to a stop as they fell writhing to the floor. Asami stalked over to the master metal bender, pulling a platinum plated knife from her belt as she did. Kuvira’s eyes tracked the movement but her body couldn’t respond. The shocks were strong. Asami crouched low beside her prone form. 

“I have no doubt that you know who I am. The question is, do you know what you’ve done?” she asked, her voice low and dangerous. The knowledge that Korra would probably arrive soon didn’t speed her up at all. She was patient. “You killed my father right in front of me. I have no doubt many others as well if the reports are true. I can’t forgive that” 

There were silent tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn’t care enough to stop them. She raised the knife to Kuvira’s throat, ready to do what she needed.

“Asami, _no_!” Korra’s scream from the open hatch stilled her hand, but she didn’t move otherwise.

“Korra, I need to do this” she affirmed, her eyes still glued to where her knife touched Kuvira’s skin. The Avatar crouched on the other side of the fallen woman.

“No, you really don’t. Look at you. You’re crying. Even your subconscious knows you don’t want to do this” she argued calmly.

“She killed my _father_ ” Asami dragged her eyes to Korra’s allowing her to see the anguish in them. Korra just looked sad.

“Do you remember when I was poisoned? There were so many times I wanted to die. But every single time you’d say something and I’d think to myself ‘no, I could never do that to her’“ Asami frowned in confusion. “What I remember most about that time is your hands. You were always touching me in some really nice way and it felt _good_ to be with you” Her hand wrapped loosely around the one holding the knife. Asami didn’t stop her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked instead. 

“Your hands aren’t meant for killing people. They’re for helping them live” The dam broke and Asami’s tears flooded down her cheeks. Korra must have stepped over Kuvira because her arms encircled the engineer’s body and pulled her tightly against her. Asami clung to her like a desperate lost child. The thought occurred to her that maybe she was. “You did really well. Someone’s coming up now to arrest her and we’re going to Air Temple Island to relax, okay?” Asami jerked a nod against her neck.

“Can you stay with me?”

“Always”


	280. the fake girlfriend one, can u do a part 2

Korra shot Asami another glance and frowned a little deeper. She still didn’t understand Asami’s joke.

_I could even be your real girlfriend if you wanted_.

She couldn’t be serious, could she? What would it mean for them if she did? What did _Korra_ even feel? She looked down at Asami’s hand resting casually on her thigh, their fingers laced together. It felt natural which scared Korra more than anything. Asami was beautiful, brilliant, confident, calm, and-

She forced herself to stop. She knew those things. Backwards and forwards. Asami was perfect. In almost every way. Yet there she was, practically _jumping_ at the chance to pretend to be Korra’s girlfriend in front of their mutual ex. It felt like the twilight zone.

“Korra?” She looked up and both Mako and Asami were looking at her.

“Uh, sorry, spaced out” she mumbled. Asami lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Korra’s smiling softly at her. The Avatar’s brain short-circuited.

“And here I thought you were actually interested in anything Raiko had to say” Asami laughed sarcastically. Korra had to chuckle at that. She didn’t particularly care for anything he said. The look in Asami’s eyes changed, sending a shiver through Korra’s spine. What? What was this? It suddenly felt like Asami was the only other person in the room and Mako (she was _pretty_ sure he was still there) didn’t even matter and the the whole thing crushed the air from her lungs. 

“Well, I’m just gonna go” Mako announced, clearing his throat awkwardly as he stood. His cheeks were tinted pink as he shuffled out of the room, his head bowed. Korra expected (hoped?) that with Mako gone, Asami would disentangle their hands, but they stayed connected.

Asami’s eyes were closed and she leaned back in her chair with slow contented breathing. Korra frowned back down at their hands. Should _she_ move? Should she wait?

“Whatever inner turmoil you’re having right now can wait. Just relax with me for a bit, okay?” Asami’s voice cut through her debate, making the choice for her. She pulled her hand away and stood before Asami had the chance to protest. The CEO’s eyes snapped open and found Korra’s in a heartbeat. Korra tried not to see the hurt on her face. She started walking backwards towards the door, eager to get out of this.

“Look, I’m really grateful that you’re helping me. I gotta go- uh, train. I’ll see you later!” The instant she was out of the room, she flattened herself against the wall to catch her breath.

“This is gonna kill me” she grumbled to herself.


	281. song-fic about korrasami with safe and sound by taylor swift

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said_

The room was dark but Korra’s labored breathing told Asami exactly what had happened. The Avatar was still on the center of the bed, her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, her hands trembling slightly. Asami didn’t wait for an invitation. She sat on the bed and immediately scooped Korra into her arms. 

“ _I’ll never let you go_ ” she murmured against the trembling girl’s scalp. The statement earned only a wrenching sob. 

“ _Don’t leave me here alone_ ” Asami held her tighter. 

_Just close your eyes_

The sun was high in the sky by the time Korra stopped shaking. Her grip on Asami’s arms never once loosened, but the older girl didn’t mind much. Any opportunity to be there for Korra she would welcome with open arms. Love did that to a person. 

There were a lot of things she wanted to say, chiefly her feelings, but she also understood that there was a time and place for it and the aftermath of a crippling nightmare was neither. Instead, she let her fingers rake gently over Korra’s scalp. She felt Korra sigh deeply and melt against her. 

_You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

It broke her heart to see the strongest person she knew in such a state. Her legs barely worked and her mind was in constant disarray. She was lost in her head for most of her waking hours, reliving the moments she wished more than anything to forget. Asami had invented a million farfetched machines that would get her into Korra’s mind and allow her to dispel the vicious memories and bring the good ones to the forefront. 

_Come morning light you and I’ll be safe and sound_

Korra turned in her arms, pulling Asami from her trance. With a great deal of difficulty, she sat up, facing Asami. The engineer was breathless at the sight. The sunlight filtered through the window blinds and captured a stunning silhouette that she wanted to burned into her eyes for the rest of her life. It looked like a phoenix rising from the ashes. 

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the music’s gone_

A hesitant hand rose from Korra’s side. Asami watched as it hovered there awkwardly before finally reaching up and touching her jaw. Korra’s eyes were soft, but the determination was there. Yes, like a phoenix.

_You’ll be alright_


	282. continuation of chapter 99

It was immediately obvious that Korra was barely qualified for the position. She _was_ qualified (she wouldn’t have been called for an interview otherwise), but other candidates far exceeded the qualifications. However, there was something about her…

Asami watched captivated as Korra answered her question with more confidence than she’d ever seen a person speak. Her hands sat relaxed and still in her lap while her gorgeous face changed with each word to accentuate her points. It was really impressive. 

“Well,” Asami cleared her throat awkwardly and straightened a stack of useless papers on her desk, “thank you so much for coming in, Korra” She stood and held out her hand for a handshake which Korra took with a large grin. 

“It was my pleasure, really” she countered. And just like that she was gone from the room. Asami stared at the chair for a while, still a little bit confused by the turn of events. A whim struck her and she pulled out her cell phone. Now that Korra knew her, she couldn’t call again. She should delete the number.

‘How’d it go?’ she texted. It was dumb, and juvenile, and immature, but her childhood had been stunted. She was getting entertainment wherever she damn well pleased. Korra’s response was quick.

‘Really good I thought. The interviewer was also SUPER hot’ Asami flushed and dropped the phone. It clattered loudly against her desk, bringing her concerned secretary in. Opal frowned in the doorway.

“You okay boss?” There was something odd about how she said it. Asami would have dismissed it on any other day, but she was wound up and Opal lips bore the traces of an amused grin. 

“You know her. You did this” she accused. _There_ was the grin. 

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about” She laughed outright, leaning against the door frame for support. “Okay, so I _may_ have given her your number like, the week after she applied and then written hers in the bathroom in the off chance that you were _bored_ enough to call it”

“Off chance my ass” Opal sniggered at her reaction and quickly shuffled away. She knew it wasn’t wide to be around Asami in her current state. The CEO frowned down at her phone again. 

‘You know who this is right’

‘Nooooooooooo’

‘Liar’

‘;)’ Asami scowled.


	283. in taiwan there is a place where people wash your car and serve you coffee in a cute little shop while you wait. The ultimate au. the mechanic/barista au

“How may I help you today?” Korra had been confused and hesitant about CafeRepair the whole clunking car ride there, up until the ‘baristachantic’ opened her mouth. She stared wide eyed at her, taking in the image of the grease-stained flawless skin and bright eyes and excited smile. 

“Uh, my car is making a weird noise every time I turn” she mumbled. The baristachanic - her nametag said Asami - nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad.

“Would you like something to drink?” She lifted her eyes to meet Korra’s.

“Just coffee please, black” Korra answered after a long moment. She received a nod and a smile before taking a vacant table within view of the garage. It also gave her a _fantastic_ view of the workers.

Asami took a walking lap around her car as it was raised on the car lift. She stopped with her back to the glass wall. Korra chose the wrong time to sip her coffee, because the moment she did, Asami stripped out of the top portion of her jumpsuit.

The scalding liquid burned her throat as she ogled  each inch of new skin revealed. The baristachanic wore only a crimson sports bra with the arms of the jumpsuit tied around her waist, displaying a fit body and even more _perfect_ skin. Korra would have to thank Mako for suggesting the place, though now she wondered if maybe he had ulterior motives.

For the next two hours, she watched Asami work through the glass wall. Her lithe muscles played under her skin with a grace Korra had never seen and her skin was damp from the heat in the garage. Korra had never been more aroused. She wanted to grasp those hips and taste that bellybutton and-

“Excuse me?” She jumped in her chair, startled out of her daydream. Asami was standing in front of her, jumpsuit back on but still mostly unzipped. She was really thankful that mind-reading hadn’t been developed yet.

“Yes, hi” she greeted, standing. Asami’s green eyes dipped down to her hand, causing a mischievous smile.

“You like your coffee?” The coffee cup was full and stone cold. _Caught_.

“Uh…my car?” Korra forced herself to ignore the heat crawling up her neck. There was no way Asami didn’t see it, so she might as well get down to business. Asami’s smile didn’t go away.

“It was just a few loose parts, nothing serious. You should be glad you came in so quick. Another week or two and you could have had some pricey damage. But luckily for you, this one’s free” Korra raised her eyebrows, unsure of what she’d just heard.

“Really? What’s the catch?” she asked, eyeing Asami suspiciously. The baristachanic shrugged casually.

“Just buy me dinner” Well then.

“Yeah, okay. I can do that”

“Good”

“Yeah, good”


	284. Korra and Asami adopt a baby and they totally don't know how to be parents (at first)

“Asami?” The call stilled her movements. She looked up from her contracts, mildly concerned. 

“Yes?”

“Uh, is her poop supposed to be green? And not like, pretty green, gross green” Asami shot out of her chair, sending the chair scratching across the wood floors. There’d probably be permanent physical evidence, but that was less important than her newborn baby. 

Korra stood over their tiny baby (she still couldn’t believe it) and rubbed her belly gently. Ruolan wiggled happily, her pink gums exposed in a smile. Korra turned to her, panic written all over her face. True to form, the poop was oddly colored and perfectly described. 

“I’m gonna call Bolin” Korra nodded eagerly and kept rubbing. Thankfully the phone was only in the next room so she didn’t have to run very far. As the operator transferred her call, she bounced up and down on her town anxiously. There _couldn’t_ be something wring with her daughter, she was _perfect_ and so very small. 

“Hello?” Asami sighed with relief at the sound of her friend’s voice. 

“Bolin! I need your help! Ruolan’s bowel movements are really weird after her most recent feeding. Should we take her to the doctor? Shouldn’t Korra know about this? Is there something she can do easily? Is-”

“Asami” She stopped at the humor in his voice. This was no laughing matter. “You need to breathe. She’s fine. Kunchen had some of the weirdest poop I’ve ever seen. It’s par for the course with newborns and in a few weeks it’ll be pretty consistent. No need to worry about that” he explained slowly. Asami was thankful that he couldn’t see her blink owlishly. 

“It’s normal?”

“Very” She pinched the bridge of her nose and forced herself to breathe. 

“Okay, sorry Bo. Thanks for this” 

“Any time” he laughed. She hung up the receiver and breathed deeply before re-entering the baby’s room. Korra was still rubbing Ruolan’s belly nervously, though the girl seemed to have lost her humor in the situation. 

“Well?” Korra’s eyebrows knitted together in fear but her eyes never once left her daughter. Instead of answering, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s middle, sandwiching their bodies together and pressing a soft kiss to her wife’s neck.

“She’s fine. It’s normal” she whispered into Korra’s skin.

“Are you sure? Because-”

“She’s fine” Korra stopped rubbing Ruolan’s stomach, but kept her hand resting there, just feeling her warmth and squirming body. 

“I hate being so nervous about everything” she admitted softly. She hated talking about her insecurities so Asami knew how serious she was.

“We’ll figure it out. I promise”


	285. Asami does during childbirth and Korra decides to raise their daughter on her own (as in u know she makes a mental commitment to never re marry)

“Luli! You’re gonna be late if you take any longer!”

“I’m coming, mom!” True enough, a pair of teenaged feet thundered down the steps. Korra finished cooking just in time to slide the food from the pan to the plates then on to the table. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, sending another four sets of paws running towards the kitchen. Korra loved the puppies, but they were too energetic some mornings.

“Smells good” Luli commented, plopping herself into a chair. Korra laughed and dumped the food scraps into the large bowls set out for Naga and the young ones.

“Is that meant to imply that it’s not always?” She scratched at the runt’s ears. She turned when her daughter didn’t answer her. Luli was looking at her with those bright green eyes (exactly like her mother’s), an unreadable expression on her face. Korra frowned. “What is it?”

“Do you…ever get lonely?” The question startled Korra, and she was the Avatar, she didn’t _get_ startled.

“Why?” Luli shrugged and pushed around at her breakfast.

“It’s just, yeah, you’ve got me, Naga, and the puppies, but I’ve never seen you look at anyone. Like, _really_ look at anyone. Don’t you want someone to be with?” she asked, her eyes still firmly on her plate. Korra watched her.

She had always wondered if she was ever going to have this conversation with her. It wasn’t going to be pleasant and -since school was starting soon - probably too brief, but it was something. With a sigh, she dropped down into the chair opposite her daughter and clasped her hands in front of her. 

“Okay, so, once I realized I was in love with your mother, I knew it was the end all, be all for me. No romantic relationship could ever come close for me. When she died,” Korra paused and tried to push away memories for when she was alone and Naga could comfort her, “when she died, I never even thought to try again. Like I said, she was it for me”

“And in fourteen years you’ve never reconsidered that?” Luli was looking at her curiously. It was a little nerve wracking.

“Not once”

“Why?”

“Did you want me to try?” Luli obviously hadn’t been expecting the counter. She blinked in surprise and straightened in her seat. 

“I want you to be happy” she answered quietly. Asami had said that to her once, just after she’d been poisoned. Korra’s plans to leave for the South saddened her, but she’d understood. ‘I just want you to be happy and healthy. If you think this is the way to do it, I’m okay with it’ Korra still remembered the fingers through her hair and the kiss to her forehead.

“Would you believe me if I told you I’m happier than I’ve ever been?” Luli watched her for a moment, her analytical brain processing the answer before nodding.

“Yeah, I would” Korra smiled fondly.

“Good, then get your butt to school. I love you”

“I love you too, mom”


	286. Highschool AU- You keep copying all of my school work and I don't really mind it's just that you're unbelievably obvious about it and it's a wonder you haven't been caught yet

It was incredible really. Asami had never seen someone cheat so obviously. She didn’t mind of course, especially not when it was beautiful, oblivious Korra who Asami had a crush on for forever. But wow, she really had to do something about this. 

Korra was leaning almost entirely out of her chair in order to get a better line of sight on Asami’s test. Her tongue poked adorably from between her lips and she wiggled her pencil back and forth as she tried to read the answers. Asami had to roll her eyes. Once Korra’s rump was back down in her chair, she scribbled a note on the corner of the page, right where she knew her crush would see it. 

‘You should try and be a little less obvious ;)’ It was a full minute or two before Korra leaned over again, her pencil and tongue doing their thing. The second she registered Asami’s note showed on her face. It went slack and her eyes widened before shooting up to meet Asami’s who just smiled at her, amused. She looked down at her own paper in an attempt to hide her shame. As an afterthought, Asami jotted down a continuation just under it. 

‘Not that I mind’ But it went unseen. Korra kept her eyes down for the rest of the testing period. Her red neck was a blatant giveaway to her embarrassment, but Asami said nothing. She erased the notes before the teacher could collect it, but she really wanted Korra to see it.

Any interaction they had together she needed to soak up like a sponge. Unfortunately, they were few and far between. When the bell rang, Korra was out of her chair like a shot. Asami nearly tripped over her own feet (impossible really, because c’mon, it’s _Asami_ ) before catching up to her. 

“Hey! Korra, wait!” she called out. Thankfully, she did, if she was unhappy about it. 

“What?” Asami flushed immediately. Catching Korra was one thing. She’d never planned what to do when she was actually in front of her. 

“I just, um,” deep breath, “I don’t mind if you cheat off me” she declared. Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

“What?”

“Yeah”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah” It was unnerving to have Korra’s clear blue eyes on her like she was the only thing she could physically see. It made her knees shake a little. “I mean, I could help you study too, if you didn’t want to have to cheat in the first place. Because let’s be honest, you’re not that great a cheater” Korra’s face colored. 

“Yeah, okay. Give me your phone” It was handed back to her a few finger taps later, a coveted number programmed into it. “Text me when you’re free. Thanks by the way. That’s a real nice thing of you to do” She gave a half wave and was off to her next class. Asami stared after her, even once she was long gone. 

“Bye” she mumbled, her brain on delay from the shock. She clutched her phone tighter.


	287. One is a superhero and can't commit to relationship, the other has been superhero longer and already knows the secret. "Wait, you knew?!"

It was really hard to climb through a window with a bleeding side. Asami had been barely quick enough to avoid the bizarre weapon thrown her way, but she didn’t escape unscathed. At any rate, she’d need to make an all new costume. Her bloody one was practically shredded. She finally managed to tumble through the window and on to the floor with a loud thump. She sighed.

“You need help with that?” Asami jumped to her feet at the voice, but her exhaustion caused her leg to buckle underneath her. Oddly enough, she didn’t hit the ground. A pair of _familiar_ arms wrapped around her waist and kept her mostly upright.

“Korra” she greeted breathlessly. her girlfriend smiled smugly at her and carried her to the bed. “What are you doing up?”

“Same thing you are. Now take off your clothes, let me get a look at your wounds” Korra answered casually. Already she was headed to the bathroom for a first aid kit. However, Asami’s head was miles away on her last fight. They’d threatened _Korra_ and that wouldn’t do. 

“Look, Korra we need to talk” she began. Korra raised and eyebrow as she exited the bathroom.

“It’s not about scooping Naga’s poop, right? I only forgot it the once” She knelt beside the bed and pulled at Asami’s shirt when her girlfriend completely ignored her previous request.

“Naga’s- no. I need to tell you something and I need you not to freak out because I love you and i want what’s best for you and what’s best for you is if we’re not together” The words came out in a rush, but she was sure that Korra heard them all judging by the fact that her hands stopped disinfecting wounds as she sat back on her heels.

“Okay, what is it?”

“I’m a superhero. Electrowoman specifically” She watched Korra’s left eyebrow lift and the fear leave her body.

“Is that so?” That sounded less like an actual question and more like sarcasm. Asami narrowed her eyes.

“I just told you that we should break up because I’m a superhero and can’t commit to our relationship and that’s all you have to say?” Korra shrugged.

“I already knew” It took a few seconds for the information to sink in because it was so unreal.

“Uh, what?”

“I mean, I’m the Avatar, so it wasn’t too hard to figure out that the hot technologically advanced superhero who had the hots for me was my girlfriend. I know I’m not the smart one in this relationship, but I’m not dumb” Korra’s gentle fingers resumed their gentle cleaning.

“You’re the Avatar”

“Yup. I thought I was making it pretty obvious”

“Not really, no”

“Huh” It was baffling to watch how blase Korra was. But she was the Avatar, so in _that_ context, it made sense.

“I love you”

“I love you too, Electrowoman”


	288. Casino AU where one of them is a Dealer and the other one is the poor sap who is losing all of their money

It had started out as a friendly competition between her and a business partner. Asami was good at reading people and math, so blackjack was no problem. In fact, it was often fun. But then she’d caught sight of the dealer and all bets were off. 

Her nametag read ‘Korra’ and she had the bluest eyes Asami had ever seen. She wanted to stare at them for hours in just to feel like she was floating in the ocean. That was when the game became less friendly and more like a pissing contest. Her business partner had caught sight of her too, and - being the big businessman he was - felt the immediate need to impress her. 

But Asami knew she’d be the one to take her home. 

“Hit me” she commanded, her half-lidded eyes locked on to the dealer’s. Korra hesitated for half a moment (understandable, seeing as Asami’s current total stood at 18) before flipping over a seven of clubs. Asami shrugged but didn’t let her eyes drop from Korra’s. 

Her business partner tapped the table twice and fell to the same fate she did. He sat back in his chair with a sigh and turned to her, looking away from the dealer for the first time since their ‘competition’ began. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this Miss Sato, I’m afraid my bank account can’t take much more of this” he confessed. She smiled coyly with a sip from her champagne flute. 

“I guess it’s good that you’re working with me now. I’ll take another round” The look that Korra gave her was indecipherable, which - for Asami - was interesting. Her companion grinned. 

“I guess so. I look forward to Monday” Asami had stopped listening to him the instant her lips had stopped moving. He was no longer of interest. Only this blue-eyed goddess held that title. Three more rounds passed quicker than she expected. A new dealer came over to relieve Korra of her duties so Asami took  her chips to cash in. But first, snag the girl. She caught up to her midway through the casino floor. 

“Hey, Korra” she called out, careful not to draw too much attention. She was a public figure after all. The dealer’s jaw clenched and she turned, her eyes hard. 

“Yes ma’am?” Her hostility was disarming. Had Asami said something?

“Sorry, I- Did I say something to offend you?” she asked, abandoning her proposition. Just like before, Korra hesitated again. 

“I don’t like people like you” Wow. Blatant. 

“‘People like me’?” Asami narrowed her eyes in confusion and tried not to get lost in the ocean eyes. Korra clenched her jaw again and threaded her hand through her short hair. Oh, _that_ was attractive. 

“You don’t understand your wealth. You flaunt it and throw it around like it’s nothing. My parents lived in a two room house that was constantly falling apart. They don’t now, thanks to me, but I can’t stand to see people be so flagrant with what they have” Korra eyes turned to steel and Asami could have jumped her right there. 

“An interesting way to see things. But I want to prove you wrong. I want to take you out tomorrow. Five pm sharp. Is that okay?” Korra was going to reject her. Her face and body language gave no other answer until her mouth opened. 

“Yeah, okay. But I reserve the right to leave at any point” Asami almost didn’t have a response. She hadn’t expected that.

“It’s a date” She gave Korra the slightest bow and as charming a smile that she could manage before turning, let her hips sway a little more than normal. Even if Korra had said she didn’t like her, there was no disguising the way her eyes lingered on Asami’s chest. She had a chance.


	289. Korra and Asami are arguing and Korra accidentally makes Asami cry

Asami wanted to finish her book. She really wanted to. But Korra’s arms were tightening around her waist, burrowing her face deeper into Asami’s stomach. Whatever she was upset about wouldn’t go away any time soon. Thus, she shut her book.

“What’s wrong, Korra?” she asked, lacing her fingers through the Avatar’s hair. The arms tightened again.

“Nothing” she grumbled.

“Don’t give me that, tell me, don’t bottle it up” She listened to Korra huff and felt the warm breath through her shirt.

“I’m just thinking. It’s dumb. It doesn’t matter” 

“Of course it matters, Korra. I want you to be happy and if I can help in that, I’d like to” Asami bit. She only had so much patience, and Korra’s repeated refusal was wearing it down. The arms tightening around her waist once more didn’t help. But suddenly she was released and Korra’s face loomed close to her’s, her face set and determined. 

“Asami, it’s not important, drop it” Now Asami felt furious. 

“Obviously not if you’re in this much of a tantrum about it!” She threw up her hands in frustration. 

“It’s not a tantrum-”

“Yes it is-”

“I’m just-”

“No, you’re-”

“I’m angry that your parents won’t be at our wedding!” A thick silence followed the statement. Korra’s jaw was clenching and unclenching, her eyes fixed on Asami’s wide ones which were just as still as her girlfriend’s. The entire sentence was a little hard to absorb. 

“‘Wedding’?” Her whisper registered visibly on Korra’s face. Her cheeks paled and her eyebrows shot into her hairline. A dark blush chased after. Only then did she avert her eyes. 

“Er, yeah. I was gonna ask you at dinner tonight. What do you think about marrying me?” she asked, clearly embarrassed. Asami didn’t notice she was crying until Korra started looking alarmed and gently brushed her thumbs over her cheeks. “Please don’t cry. I don’t have to ask again, forget it, I got ahead of myself-”

Asami surged forward and threw her arms around Korra’s neck, squishing their bodies as close as she physically could. If only she could melt their skin, bones, and muscle together. Marriage wasn’t good enough, but she’d be okay with settling. The tears were streaming down her face and soaking Korra’s shoulder, but it didn’t matter. 

“I would want nothing more in the world than to marry you” She leaned her forehead to the Avatar’s and closed her eyes. This was peace. 

“You had me worried there for a second” Korra chuckled. Neither knew who laced their fingers together, but they _were_ laced together, which was enough for both of them.


	290. AU where Asami goes to the gym Korra works at, and Asami asks for help with her form when she does the squats and Korra just can't help but check Asami out and Asami decides to tease Korra. IDK just make them flirt in the gym please thank you

“Asami don’t do it” Asami blinked out of her temporary trance and looked to her friend, confused. Opal was watching her wearily, ready to turn and leave at the drop of a hat. 

“Do what?”

“You’ve been staring at that physical trainer for the past half hour. You’re gonna do something gross and I know it” Opal shook her head as if she’d never done something similar. How did she think she met Bolin? Asami rolled her eyes. 

“Even if I _was,_ I don’t see how it affects you. She’s gorgeous, _I’m_ gorgeous,” she shrugged, “I don’t see why I can’t have a little fun” she shrugged again for emphasis. She watched Opal shift her posture to show her disgust more. 

“Because we are in _public_ and you are sweaty as hell right now and she’s on the clock” Her list of reasons were weak. Asami took a quick swig from her water bottle and started walking towards the hot trainer, challenging Opal to stop her. Her friend threw her hands up and moved to the leg weights. It wasn’t worth it. 

The trainer was even more stunning up close. Her muscles were defined and her eyes contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Yeah, Asami wouldn’t mind a piece of that. The woman looked up from her clipboard when Asami came closer and her eyes stayed there, roaming the expanses of skin that her workout clothes exposed. Good start. 

“Hi” Another good start. Blue eyes blinked at her and the trainer’s cheeks pinkened.

“Hi. What can I do for you?” she asked. Even her _voice_ was attractive. 

“I was hoping you’d be able to help me with my squat form. I’m always confused about head over toes or butt over toes” The lie came easily to her as it was mostly true. The trainer swallowed thickly - it was a treat to see her neck move like that - and nodded. 

“You can call me Korra. What’s your name?” She held out a strong hand that Asami took with no hesitation. 

“I’m Asami. It’s _so_ nice to meet you” Okay, that was really flirty, but she wasn’t exactly _trying_ to be subtle. She could imagine the muscle bound goddess looming over her- 

“So squats?” Korra’s voice cut through her daydream but she smiled widely anyway. She couldn’t _wait_ for those hands to be on her.


	291. Mako wondering how dorky Korra scored Asami (sequel of ch. 162) Maybe Mako catching them making out

Mako wasn’t exactly sure he’d been invited to the party. Sure, his brother and his best friend were required to attend because of their jobs, but it didn’t really make sense as to why they’d make him tag along. But it didn’t really matter, he mused, a beer in his hand and his back to the wall. 

The women in attendance were _stunning_. Every single woman who walked by him had his eyes glued to them. It was exhausted. Barely twenty minutes in and he already needed to make sure his legs stayed crossed. Korra flopped against the wall beside him, the beer in her hand signalling that she was already a little bit drunk. She grinned at him.

“Hey Mako-bro” she slurred. He smiled back at her. 

“Hey Korra” She bumped their shoulders together. 

“So,” she began, her movements a little sloppy, “You remember me telling you about Asami, yeah?” He nodded. “Well she’s gonna be here in a minute and I really want you to meet her” she announced. With the way Korra had been going on about the model for the past month, Mako was intrigued. He’d never actually seen Korra with a girlfriend. Or with a girl.

She was Mako’s weird, nerdy best friend. She wore faded shirts from tv shows and wore the thickest rimmed glasses he’d ever seen. She was unbearably clumsy and blushed at everything. The girl next to him was so much more comfortable in her own skin. And she had contacts. 

“I can’t wait” he replied. She gave him a shit eating grin and he couldn’t help but note how stupidly in love she looked. He looked back towards the crowd of models and other fashion staff crowded in front of him. There, eyes straight, a body to _die_ for, and coming right towards him was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Mako was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. 

Her jeans showed off the curves of her thighs and legs and the dark colored crop top showed off her torso in a way Mako couldn’t believe. But as she drew closer, he realized something. She wasn’t looking at _him_ , she was looking at _Korra_. His friend’s eyes were wide and soon enough her lips stretched to match. He’d never seen her smile to beg. 

The woman bit her lip to stop a smile before charging through the rest of the crowd. The second she was physically able, she threw her arms around Korra’s neck and her legs around Korra’s waist. The beer dropped from Korra’s hands and she rushed to hold her up. Once stabilized, the grinned goofy. 

“Hi” Korra greeted. 

“Hi yourself” the beautiful woman returned. And then they were kissing. _Really_ kissing. The type of kissing Mako’d never had. He turned away, taking a long pull from his beer. This hadn’t been what he’d expected at all. 

“Oh Mako! I’m sorry!” He turned back around. Korra’s mouth was now covered in the woman’s red lipstick and the dopey look stayed on her face. “This is my girlfriend, Asami” she introduced, looking at the woman with enviable fondness. Asami gazed back. 

“Nice to meet you” she mumbled, clearly not to Mako. He sighed. Obviously they’d already forgotten about him.

“Yeah, nice to-” They were making out again, “meet you” he finished mostly to himself. How did Korra manage to land a girl like that? A Victoria’s Secret model who was unabashedly into her? Incredible.


	292. Amnesiac Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra (au, cannon universe, your choice) is struck on the head/ brainwashed/ otherwise meddled with and acquires a temporary memory loss. There are only two things she can manage to remember: 1. There is a woman named Asami and she has green eyes. 2. Korra loves her more than anything. Korra does NOT remember that she has never told Asami this--nor does she care. She's just really happy to see her.

It was an inevitability that time seemed slower when you were waiting for something; the bus, a friend to show, bad news. Asami waited for anything. Any scrap of information regarding the person she loved most in the world. 

Korra had disappeared from a peacekeeping mission in the Earth Kingdom more than two weeks ago. The first night, Asami had the highest confidence in her girlfriend. She’d been through worse and come out on top, what was a few ill-equipped rebels? But time wore on - as it does - and the fear burrowed deeper into her heart. 

So she did what Asami Sato always did. She carried on. When her world fell apart around her, she threw herself into her work or hobbies and tried to forget the things that threatened to tear her apart, like desert scavengers. But it was hard and lonely. Thankfully, Bolin and Opal felt the sting of Korra’s absence almost as keenly as Asami, not quite like her, but they felt it. They constantly had her over for dinner under the weak pretense of wanting to try new recipes on her. 

“I think the sauce it a bit thick, but it works otherwise” Asami commented after swallowing a mouthful of pasta. Opal hummed in agreement and Bolin glared down at his bowl, rubbing his stubbly chin. 

“Hm. And here I thought I didn’t cook it long enough. Must of been the-” a sudden crash from the apartment hallway cut him off. All three of them were instantly out of their seats, ready for a fight. It was instinct at that point. 

The front door exploded open and flew towards them. Opal shot a blast of air to knock it out of the way just before it hit them, giving them just enough time to see the body flying towards them through the air. It landed squarely on top of Asami, who thrashed wildly to get it off. 

“It’s you!” The voice stopped her. Korra grinned down at her, eyes wide, blue, and innocent. 

“Korra?” Asami breathed in disbelief. The Avatar cocked at eyebrow. 

“Who’s that?” No. She couldn’t have. What?

“What?”

“What what?”

“What do you mean ‘who’s that’?” Asami asked, pushing Korra’s shoulder gently so that they were both sitting up like adults, even if her girlfriend was sitting on her thighs. 

“Oh! I don’t remember who I am or anything. Just that there’s someone named Asami with green eyes that I have _very_ strong feelings for” Korra supplied with a smile. “And I found you!” The statement settled in the room like a ton of bricks. Korra had lost her memory. She didn’t remember their first meeting, when they first started falling in love, when they first said those words, or the long nights spent talking to one another. Asami’s shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily. 

“Oh no. Asami...” Opal trailed off, unsure of what to say. To be fair, Asami didn’t either. She reached up and twisted the ends of Korra’s short hair. 

“You did find me. Now I’m going to find you, got it?”


	293. Korra is a dog walker in New York AU

“Would you slow _down_?! You’re killing me!” Korra growled, tugging harder on all her leashes. Naga was setting a perfect example for once; she walked slowly with an air of dignity as she kept her leash slack, but the other dogs were ignoring her. Just about all of them had attacked a stranger on the sidewalk at some point. Just like that _damn_ chihuahua was doing. 

“Down! _Down_!” The dog backed off the businessman’s leg. “Sorry!” she shouted over her shoulder as the pack of dogs continued to drag her along. He grumbled something rude and shot her a matching gesture. How _rude_. 

“Ah, excuse me?” Korra turned back to front. They’d stopped without her noticing. And at a pretty woman’s feet no less. None of the dogs were jumping or licking or biting - yet - but they all sat at her feet, looking up at her with the most loving expressions in the world as they wagged their dumb tails. 

“Uh, hi” Korra had to admit that at least they had good taste. Pretty wasn’t a good enough word to describe her, she was _beautiful_. Her long black hair was luscious and perfectly fluffed. Her make up was touched up with what must have been the steadiest hands in the world. Korra had given up on applying eyeliner ever, but the woman seemed to have it down pat. 

“Hi,” even her embarrassed smile was beautiful, “I don’t mean to be rude, but your dogs are a little in my way” Korra almost didn’t hear what she was saying, she was so dazzled by the woman’s teeth. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She tugged on the leashes again and managed to clean a small path for her. “None of these are mind but one,” Naga chose that moment to shove her snout right into the pretty woman’s crotch and sniff around. “Unfortunately, that one“ she mumbled, her face heating up as she tugged on Naga’s leash as much as she could. The woman laughed.

“It’s no problem. She’s beautiful. Good luck with the rest of them, though!” The woman sauntered through the space Korra had made with a graceful smile that Korra knew she’d never be able to emulate. Or even see again.

“Hey wait!” The woman stopped a few feet away with a questioning look. “This could be dumb, but do you maybe want to go get coffee sometime?” The dogs were already yanking her in another direction but she held her position, this was more important than all of the places the dogs would soon poop in. the woman smiled broadly back at her. 

“Yeah, sure! Tomorrow at five, but at North and Gunther street! I’‘ll meet you there!” And just like that she was gone. She would have stared at the spot, dazed if the dogs weren’t already pulling her towards the dogpark.

“At least I’m getting something good out of this”


	294. Asami after Korra doesn't come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that the day everyone thinks Korra is coming back to Republic City, Asami and Jinora and Ikki and Meelo decorate her old room at Air Temple Island with vases and vases of flowers and the kids draw her welcome back pictures and stick them to the wall
> 
> So when they realize that she isn’t there, Asami goes back to Korra’s old room and starts cleaning up the flowers and taking down the posters. Pema finds her a few minutes later, staring at the last poster she had taken down (”we’ve missed you! we love you!” written in Ikki’s scrawl), and as soon as Pema asks Asami if she’s alright she breaks down and cries in her arms, and it’s the first time she’s cried in a long time
> 
> Pema offers to fix up a bed for her that night at the Air Temple, and she does Korra’s without really thinking about it. The room is a bit of a comfort, but it smells like flowers in there all night, and to Asami it quickly becomes a painful reminder of Korra’s absence

Her limbs felt heavy. They weighed down her shoulders and her spine as she stared up at the last poster. 

_We’ve missed you! We love you!_

The letters were bright and cheerful, easily seen from the doorway and Asami wanted to tear it apart and feed it to Pabu. 

_We love you!_

It was true, yes. Everyone in the house loved Korra. Asami was no exception. She never really was. She’d had years to come to terms with it by that point and the emotions felt like a warm blanket most days, sliding over her heart and warming the tips of her fingers until she could no longer feel Republic City’s biting chill. 

It wasn’t working as she reached up to pull the paper from the wall. It made a wobbly noise on account of her shaking hands, but that didn’t stop her from staring at it even longer. 

_We love you!_

“ _I_ love you” she murmured. After a few minutes, she couldn’t feel the paper anymore, but she stood there staring at the words anyway. 

“Asami?” Pema’s voice shocked her and she whirled around, half dropping the poster. 

( _We love you!_ )

“Asami, are you okay?” Pema’s face pinched in concern as she crossed the room to pull Asami into her arms. The CEO of Future Industries never actually got around to answering her. Instead, tears poured from her eyes like they hadn’t since Korra had left three years ago. Her (numb) fingers clutched at Pema’s robes, but she kept one hand on the poster, sure that she was crumpling it. 

_We love you!_

“I’m going to fix this room up and you’re staying with us tonight, got it? No ‘important business’ stuff. Just you and this bed. Stay _right_ here” Pema’s demand hung in the air as she left the room in search of pillows and fresh blankets. Maybe she was an airbender after all. 

Pema was in and out of the room before she knew it, clean pillows and an extra blanket lying innocently on top of the bed. Asami barely had the energy to kick off her boots before flopping on top of it. She pulled the sheets around her lazily. 

But the smell invaded her nose and comforted her. It smelled like flowers, like Korra’s hair whens he hugged her last and Asami finally felt that warm blanket over her heart. She buried her face in the pillows and thought of Korra’s face. 

_We love you!_

_We love you!_

_I love you!_


	295. Valentine's disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is having a rough time at work and valentines day is around the corner. Korra asks Opal for help planning a Valentines Day surprise, but many things go wrong, leaving the house a mess (Shattered glass, burnt meal's, another incident with the powder puff in Asami's makeup room) Asami comes home, notices everything, and then finds Korra standing excitedly above the fruits of her efforts

It was an incredible sight to behold. 

Their apartment, usually spic and span, save for when they just get home, was a disaster. Their windows and other glass furnishings - all expensive - were shattered or irreparably damaged. Powder that looked suspiciously like Asami’s foundation had exploded across the floor and pillows were ripped open, displaying their fluffy insides to the world. 

And of course, Korra stood in the midst of it all, grinning, beautiful, and guilty. 

“Hi,” she greeted softly, “happy Valentine’s Day” She held up a small plate with what looked like a cake in its center. It was a poor excuse for a cake, really. The pastry was lopsided and the icing discolored. Despite that, Asami couldn’t bring herself to tell her girlfriend. She smiled in exasperation instead. 

“Korra, babe, you really didn’t have to do this” She planted a soft kiss to Korra’s lips, still in awe of the destruction around her. The Avatar blushed. 

“Aw, it was nothing. I mean, Opal helped a little in the planning stages, but I made it myself. I hope you like it” Oh no, she was _proud_ of the ugly mass on the plate. She didn’t _know_. 

“I’m sure I will. But what do you say to cleaning the apartment a little before we taste test it?” Asami suggested, casting another glance around the room. She winced at the cracked ‘family picture’ of the two of them with Naga’s large head between their grinning faces. Korra seemed to look around the room with fresh eyes, only _just_ realizing what she had done. 

“Oh” she said softly, her eyes wide. 

“It’s okay, let’s just clean up together. Maybe we can even make it fun” The pained expression Korra gave her would have been funny if not for the fact that Asami knew her girlfriend was genuinely distraught. 

“I messed up”

“You did okay. Your heart was in the right place. I wouldn’t have believed the effort otherwise” Asami teased. 

“You’re being mean about this” Korra whined and dropped her shoulders. It was adorable. It always astounded the CEO that her girlfriend was so powerful, yet so cute. 

“I’m sorry, make it up to me right now by cleaning everything” She tried making her voice sound more threatening and intimidating. Thankfully, Korra smiled. 

“That didn’t work at all”

“Yes it did, I got you to smile” Korra hid her bashful grin.

“You don’t have to eat this”

“I want to”


	296. its 2 am and you're cleaning your apartment but ur being so loud moving things so i, ur neighboor, went to ur door and opened ready to yell at u but im speechless bc i saw u in a dog suit

It was two am. _Two am_. While most people where happily asleep or on their way there, Asami - and her neighbor - were firmly stuck in the land of the waking. For Asami, that was not exactly a voluntary choice. Her neighbor, a pretty (ok, _really_ pretty) girl named Korra, was doing some badly timed spring cleaning in her apartment next door. Which Asami would have been fine with most days. 

But it was two am and she needed to go to sleep. With a sigh and a groan, she rose from her bed. How was she supposed to run a company on such little sleep? No, she needed to confront this. She slipped on her slippers and a bathrobe, marched out her front door and knocked confidently on the door beside hers. 

Inside, something tumbled loudly to the ground. A curse and some shuffling later and the door opened. Asami blinked at the sight. Her ( _really_ ) pretty neighbor smiled sheepishly at her from the mouth of a polarbear dog fursuit. Definitely not what she had expected to see. 

“Uh…hi” Korra said slowly. Asami blinked again. 

“Hi”

“Er. Can I help you?” A _fursuit_.

“Sleeping. I’m trying to” she mumbled out. Korra’s eyes widen and she gasped. 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry! I’m just trying to get out of this thing. I didn’t mean to make so much noise, I’ll try and be quieter” she promised, obviously embarrassed. Asami frowned. So this _wasn’t_ her fault. Not really. 

“Do you need help getting out of that?” 

“Really?” Korra’s face lit up, even though it was hard to see through the polarbear dog’s mouth. Asami nodded. 

“Yeah, and I figure we’ll both get to sleep faster if you’re out of that” Korra raised an eyebrow at the wording. “You know what I meant” she defended, trying to hide her blush. Korra merely laughed and moved aside to let her in. It took almost ten minutes to get the head detached from the body. The zipper had caught in the long white fur and broken, cementing it in place. 

“So why are you wearing this thing anyway?” Asami asked as she worked. 

“It’s for my job. The burger place down the street? Their mascot is a polarbear dog and I need money so yeah. It’s not a hobby or anything. That’s not for me” Korra answered as Asami let out as triumphant grunt. 

“Well I’m sorry to hear about that. I think I’ve fixed it though, so at least you won’t have to pay for that” she announced, stepping back. Korra groaned in relief and set about pulling it off. 

“Thank you _so_ much. You’re a lifesaver” Asami’s back went ramrod straight the more of the suit Korra peeled off. Because the inside of the suit was so hot, Korra had opted to wear only a sports bra and boyshorts underneath. Korra’s dark skin was stretched tight over thick, alluring muscle that she was almost aching to touch. Korra caught the look and smirked at her. 

“You gonna sleep better now?” she teased. Asami bit her lip. Nope. No sleeping now.


	297. because we have a ton of shit to do we're the only two people who are working on valentines day because our really nice boss told everyone we could take the day off, but we got snowed in at the office and now we're trapped here all night au

“Got any sevens?”

“Go fish” Korra huffed and pulled a card from the deck settled on the floor between her and Asami. An eight. She sighed again, stuffing it in the pile of cards in her hand. 

“Got any eights?” Korra outright groans as she flops the card down. Asami can’t hold back her snigger as she picks it up. 

“Every damn time. How do you even do that?”

Asami shrugged. “Good luck I guess” she answered. She glanced up at Korra, all exhaustion and disheveled hair. Somehow she still looked good. Hence her massive crush on her co-worker. And now they were stuck in the office. All night. _Alone_. 

“Did you have any Valentine’s Day plans that were rudely interrupted?” Korra asked suddenly, shaking her from her trance. “You have a significant other waiting impatiently for you at home?”

“No,” Asami shook her head, “no one waiting for me. I was planning to ask this girl out today though. Won’t happen now” She started re-arranging the cards in her hands to draw attention from what she’s just admitted. She could already feel Korra’s eyes glued to her. 

“Who? Anyone I know? I bet she works in our department. Tell me about her” the blue-eyed woman demanded. Asami shrugged again. 

“You probably know her. She’s really nice. She’s always going out of her way to help other people, even if it means her own assignments suffer. She’s got this complex where she feels like she’s carrying everyone’s burden, which really isn’t good”

“Sounds like it isn’t”

“But, she’s also really cute. She has the cutest smile I’ve ever seen and her eyes are really stunning. It’s also super obvious that she works out” Her statement was met with silence so she looked up and sure enough, Korra was watching her, a slow smile spreading out on her lips. 

“Tell me more, she sounds delightful” Asami has to oblige. 

“She’s really bad with jokes-”

“-They can’t be that bad-”

“-but it’s cute and she tries, so I laugh for her”

“I bet she appreciates that”

“I hope so. Do you think she’d say ‘yes’ if I asked her out?”

“It could be worth the effort”


	298. Cyborg AU: Korra is a cyborg (could go either ghost in the shell or something else) and Asami is her creater/maintainence woman who is absolutely smitten

The lights hummed loudly when Asami flicked the switch, flooding the cluttered room in with light. The complicated machine in the corner hummed even louder. 

“How’s my favorite girl?” the engineer asked to the machine as she set to work laying out the tools that she planned to use on her next project. The machine whirled loudly and Asami laughed. 

“Good, good. Now let’s see about your leg” She crossed the room, bringing parts and tools with her. Before she got to work, she looked at the machine, slumped on her workbench against the wall. 

She’d created the machine in the shape of a girl, her perfect girl, really. She sported bright blue artificial eyes and short metal hair that still managed to hang in her face. But the thing about Korra (Asami couldn’t resist naming her) was that she wasn’t complete. 

“That’s okay, lots of girls didn’t have a personality” Asami joked, pulling the stiff knee joint closer to her. The hardware was proving to be hard to produce. So all Korra actually was for the moment was a robotic shell. 

“I can’t wait to talk to you. It gets pretty lonely to be the last human in the world. But soon we’ll have each other” She tossed a hopeful grin the robot’s way.

“I’ll tell you all about my mom and all of my favorite books,” she tossed the ruined part over her shoulder, “and maybe about my dad. He was the one who did this. I’m still mad at him” Her wrench paused its tightening. Asami knew that if she wasn’t related to her father, she’d hate him. He had destroyed the human race after all, leaving her to a life of loneliness. 

“I don’t know what you’d tell me. I’d probably really like it, even if it doesn’t make sense” She sighed. 

“I miss people. Even though I hated them when they were in front of me” She set down her tools and flexed the new joint a few times to test the repair.She stared into the artificial blue eyes. They stared back, unblinking and uncaring. It broke Asami’s heart more than she would ever admit, however private her world had suddenly became. 

“I hope I can finish you soon, Korra. Maybe then it’ll be like having the real one back”


	299. Could you possibly continue that Tarzan au?

“Go-ril-la”

“Goor-la”

“Almost” Asami giggled and smiled at the young woman sitting on the sofa across from her. Korra’s feet were pulled tightly against her chest as her wide eyes stayed glued to the projector screen that Asami had set up. Teaching her English wasn’t easy, but the wild girl seemed excited about it. 

When she had first begun pointing to things and peaking their names clearly, Korra’s eyes had lit up and she’d grinned the most dazzling smile Asami had ever seen. It would be a lie for Asami to say her heart hadn’t stopped a little. She bit back a goofy smile and switched the image on the projector. 

The black and white drawing showed a couple dancing. Asami gazed at it wistfully for a moment. It had been a long time since she’d danced with anyone. It would have been nice to dance with someone she _really_ liked. When she looked back at Korra, it was with an enthusiastic smile, which dripped from her lips when she saw the wild girl’s frown focused on her lips. 

“Korra, wha-” For the second time in their acquaintance, Korra had swept her up into her strong arms. Her feet dangled two inches from the ground so that her still injured leg was safe from further harm. Asami flushed at their proximity and Korra’s grinning face. 

“Asami want?” the girl asked, jerking her head in the screen’s direction. Oh. She was a lot more perceptive than Asami gave her credit for. 

“Yes” she answered quietly. Korra face turned soft, her eyes understanding and hopeful. 

“With me?” It felt like Asami’s heart might burst from her chest with affection. This girl was something else. She smiled again and nodded. 

“Yes” The wild girl’s face brightened again and then they were moving together through the tent, as Korra didn’t actually understand what dancing was, but she didn’t let that deter her. Asami laughed without restraint, overwhelmed by Korra and her infectious happiness. 

After a few turns, Korra stopped and patiently waited for Asami’s laughter to die down. When it did, they both looked to the screen to find that it had changed to a couple kissing. Asami’s eyes widened and she whipped her gaze back to Korra who blinked curiously at the image, her arms still wrapped tightly around the older girl’s waist. 

Their eyes locked and Asami could see the startling blue eyes flick back and forth between her own green ones and her lips. She was aware that her own were tracing the same path. 

“This is a kiss” she whispered, leaning in. 

“Asami! The sensors caught the- _oh_ ” The two girls flew apart, Asami from surprise, Korra from confusion. Mako looked from one to the other, just as confused. “Did I interrupt something?” he asked. 

“No, show me what the sensors saw” Asami answered with a shake of her head. She tried to ignore the disappointed feeling spreading through her chest.


	300. coffee shop au where one of them has been calling the other by the wrong name for MONTHS because they wore a co-workers name tag instead of their own on the first day they met. why didn't you tell me I had your name wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 300.

Asami breathed deeply as she stepped into her usual coffee shop. She loved Latte Nomad. The atmosphere was light and pleasant, with coffee scents and attractive wait staff. In fact, she was probably there more for the latter than the coffee, but the drinks were a nice bonus. 

But Opal. Opal was easily the most _attractive_ person Asami had ever seen. And Asami had cause to deal with a lot of attractive people every day. She had a dazzling smile which contrasted beautifully against her dark skin (Asami privately wanted to lick it, see if it tasted like the coffee surrounding it all day, but she would deny it to her last breath) and hair cut short at her chin. The way her hands frequently ran through it, Asami would say it was a recent job. 

But her _eyes_. Asami could stare at her sea blue eyes all day and not feel the hours passing. They were likely the reason for her name. _Opal_. And there she was, grinning at her from the counter. 

“Hey Asami, the usual?” Even her _voice_ was attractive. How did people _do_ that?

“Yes please” Opal sent her a wink and immediately set to work. She had just spelled out Asami’s name when a boy burst into the cafe, his voice crumpled in worry as he sweat bullets. Asami unconsciously moved a step away. 

“Korra! You’ve got to help me! You’re crazy cousin is trying to marry me!” Opal glanced up but didn’t stop her work. 

“You do realize that was your own fault, right? You can’t go promising someone forever and expect them not to believe you” 

“But it’s how you get laid! What do you do, then? Miss I’m-so-amazing-that-I-can-just-look-at-a-girl-and-she’ll-want-me Korra” The barista shrugged. 

“I tend to stick to the ‘be yourself’ rule and that tends to work. So this is your mess to sort. Go fix it”

“But Korra-”

“Go” The boy groaned and let his forehead connect with the counter top. 

“Fine. But...is Opal here?” he asked timidly, his eyes widening in hope. He earned a laugh.

“No, she’s on break and the faster you get out of it with Eska, the sooner you can ask her out, now go before I hit you” The boy groaned again but obeyed this time and left the shop with as much vigor as he entered. Asami watched the entire exchange in confusion. So the cute barista whose name fit her perfectly had a different name?

“Asami?” Op- _Korra_ called out, holding up her finished drink. Asami smiled shyly as she took it. She was embarrassed to know that she had been calling the pretty girl by the wrong name this whole time.

“Er, you’re name’s not really Opal, is it” she asked. She received a confused look before Korra glanced down at the front of her shirt to see the nametag. Korra threw her head back and laughed, happy and loud. 

“I’m so sorry! No, I lost my nametag and Opal had a spare for some reason so I took it because management gets angry when we don’t have them. Let me introduce myself,” she held out her hand for a handshake, “hi, I’m Korra” Her eyes shimmered in amusement. Asami took it with a chuckle.

“It’s nice to meet you Korra. I’m Asami”

“So Asami, come here often?” 

Asami laughed.


	301. Korra butt-dials Asami part 2 (Chaper 168)

Asami bit her lip and shuffled her feet. Then, for the fifth time since she’d arrived in front of the karaoke bar, she tucked her hair behind her ear, her eyes flitting from end of the street to the other nervously. When she’d called Korra five minutes after five minutes after the other girl had hurriedly hung up, she hadn’t actually been expecting to score a date with her, but here she was.

And there was a girl walking towards her, all bright grin and eyes.

“Hi” she greeted in a breathy voice. Oh _my_. Asami had to blink at her.

“Hi. You’re Korra?” She held out her hand, trying to keep her voice steady.

“That I am. And since you know my name, you’re definitely Asami. It’s very nice to finally meet you, how about I embarrass myself inside?” Oh god, oh god, oh god, _oh god_. One minute in and already Asami was smitten. She blushed and nodded, allowing Korra to take her hand and lead her inside. They quickly found a two-person table and Korra turned to her.

“What do you want to drink? It’s on me” The image of Korra dousing herself in alcohol for her flashed through Asami’s mind before she could stop it.

“Not picky” she squeaked out. The girl nodded and walked off. The second she was out of sight, Asami fanned herself. If she was going to make a good impression on this girl and get another date (she had to, it was unacceptable for this to be the only time she would see her), then she had to calm down and relax.

She had the song catalog open in front of her when Korra came back and placed a glass on the table and sipped from another. The blue eyed goddess leaned over her shoulder but she forced herself to be as unaffected as possible.

“Any song ideas?” Korra asked, her breath tickling Asami’s face.

“Not yet, but I definitely want to see your rapping skills in person” she teased. Korra blushed and laughed easily.

“Then I know exactly what to do“ She shot from her chair with a wink, leaving her drink on the table to head over to the DJ. The current performer (a middle aged man singing an eighties hair metal song) finished and jumped off the stage, his fists triumphantly in the air. His table cheered loudly, but no one else did. Korra took his place and grinned as she picked up the microphone.

“It’ll be hard to follow _that_ up, but I’ll try for you, Asami” Her smile was dazzling and Asami was done for. By the time Korra [started singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs92ejAGLdw), she was in love. Korra not only spoke the words with perfect articulation, but her hands moved to mime the words and act out the beat of the song. If she got any more adorable, Asami would have to curl up in a ball and hide away for the next ten years of her life.

The song ended with a roaring applause from the whole bar, to which Korra gratefully bowed to, her eyes never once leaving Asami. She jumped from the stage and engulfed the other girl in a hug and Asami returned it eagerly.

“I have to say, it was even better in person”

“Oh yeah?” Korra grinned cheekily.

“Yeah” The moment hit them like a freight train. They still clutched one another close, all soft smiles and open interest. If it had been anything but a first date, Asami would have kissed her right there and felt no remorse. But, it _was_ a first date.

“I guess it’s your turn then. I hope you’re ready to blow me away”

“I plan to never stop”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”


	302. Continuation of Korra was raised by the Red Lotus (86)

The girl looks too big to be in the platinum room. Her glare fills every inch of it with hatred and impatience that Asami would have been impressed with, had she not just tried to kill her. She rubbed absently at her bruising stomach as Tenzin opened the door to the cell. He stared at her in disbelief before letting himself speak. 

“Hello. My name is-”

“Councilman Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You are the only master airbender currently in existence, though it is believed your oldest daughter will soon join you” A shiver ripped down Asami’s spine. Even Tenzin straightened. He cleared his throat.

“Yes. That is all correct. Might I know your name?” His voice was already shaky, not good. The girl cocked her head.

“I have none. If you have to refer to me, ‘the Avatar’ suits me just fine” Her voice remained shockingly impassive and Asami had enough. Lin next to her could feel her practically vibrating. 

“You can’t go in there”

“And why not?” She made sure her eyes were steel when she glared. Lin’s nostrils flared.

“She will try whatever she can to kill you right now. We don’t know if we can rehab her yet”

“Then forgive me if I don’t listen” Asami turned to the door and wrenched it open. 

“Asami-” Tenzin exclaimed, glaring at the two way mirror (Lin). She ignored him and marched over to the girl whose eyes were suddenly more intense and more focused. 

“What is your name? Because I’m not calling you the Avatar. Not until you earn that” Asami demanded. The girl’s eyes flashed and she lowered her chin. 

“I _have_ earned it” she growled. 

“Oh really? How many villages have you saved? How many treaties have you negotiated? When’s the last time someone told you that you are their hero?” The girl shot up off the bed she was given and fire spewed from her roaring mouth. Asami barely got out of range in time. 

“Those are not the Avatar’s duties”

“ _Bullshit_. The Avatar’s job is to make balance in the world. You are killing people who help you do that. For instance, if you kill me, my company will collapse. What happens then? Thousands of people lose their jobs, many of them ending up losing their houses, and then further still, some their _lives_. You are throwing the world _out_ of balance,” she couldn’t stop the snort from leaving her lips, “some Avatar _you_ are” She turned on her heel, done. She wouldn’t come back here again. If this girl really thought she was doing a good job-

“Korra” Asami froze, her hand on the door handle. 

“What was that?” Tenzin asked. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t forgot he was in the room. 

“My name. From before. My parents called me Korra” The girl’s voice was soft and when Asami turned around, her face had followed that. She looked _young_. 

“It’s nice to meet you Korra. I can’t wait until you become the Avatar” And she left.


	303. Korra finally gets fed up with Asami's hairbending, keeps failing to make her hair look messy, then finally breaks down and asks her what her secret is.

“And that works for you?”

“Only every time” Asami grinned mischievously across the table and Korra sat back in her chair, studying her girlfriend.

“Okay, then I challenge you. Get something free from the waiter” Korra demanded. Asami laughed.

“As if it’s _hard_ ” The waiter chose that moment to arrive, his hands clasped behind his back with a friendly smile.

“How is your food?” he asked congenially. Asami performed her magical hair flip and the waiter was caught; his eyes were wide and and focused exclusively on her. 

“I kind of wanted a margarita, but I just realized that I left my wallet at home...” She trailed off with a cutesy, fake grimace. But the waiter either didn’t notice or care how fake it was and nodded his head eagerly. 

“I’ll get you one, on the house” he offered, flushing. Asami smiled brightly. 

“Would you really? You’re so sweet!” The waiter blushed again and shuffled off to the bar. Korra could only shake her head in disbelief. 

“That’s incredible” she murmured. Asami shrugged and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. 

“I told you” Korra laughed and leaned her elbows on the table. 

“How do you do it?” she asked, “how do you make your hair do that?” 

“My mother loved playing with my hair. She was intent on making sure I loved it too. She taught me how to take care of it” Asami’s voice was quiet as she remembered the feel of her mother’s hands combing through her hair and braiding it, sometimes elaborately, sometimes one thick one that trailed down her back. 

Korra watched her with interest. Hair care had never really been a part of her relationship with her mom. They did bending together or Water tribe traditions that were supposed to be passed down from one generation to the next. But while her mother was alive, she didn’t get to see her all that often, thanks to Avatar training. So she understood what it meant to Asami to have something of her. 

“Teach me”

“What?”

“Teach me how to make my hair like yours. It’ll be fun” Asami’s green eyes twinkled, catching on. She didn’t even glimpse at the margarita placed in front of her. 

“If you want to”

“I do”


	304. I've got this headcanon where all the villains secretly shipped Korrasami can u pls write about that?

Kuvira tucked her hand under her head and shifted the metal lump floating above her head into a different shape, and then again another. It was a lazy day as the train rumbled along, passing town after town. While fixing the Earth Kingdom was where her purpose in life lay, Kuvira relished the days she could take off her armor and just _be_. Naturally, Baatar had to ruin it. 

“Ugh, you are _so_ lucky that you didn’t have to do that” he complained as he closed the compartment door. He flopped onto a bench opposite her. Her hand stilled, letting the lump fall slowly onto her stomach. 

“Yes, well, unlike you, I’ve already had the pleasure of meeting Zaheer. I didn’t exactly want to do it again” she said, sitting up to face him. 

“Yes, but that was fighting him. ‘Meeting’ is _not_ the same thing. Anyway, he had some good information” Baatar leaned back and opened a folder that rested on his lap. “He was very thorough in her weaknesses” 

“And you think they’re all viable?” He nodded. 

“He even went on to explain them all” The phrase and looked that followed it told Kuvira that she would be listening for a long time. She sighed and sank into her cushions. 

“Alright, let’s hear” she huffed, gesturing for him to start with a wave of her hand. He flipped open his notebook. 

“Number one is Korra’s battle with Zaheer. Even if two years has gone by, he guaranteed that she’s still negatively impacted by it, whether it’s physical, psychological, or both. He recommends using liquified metal if you ever fight her” Kuvira nodded. That was an easy an understandable one that, honestly, she probably could have arrived at by herself. She was _there_ for it after all. 

"I can do that”

“The second thing he said was her relationship with Asami Sato” _That_ was interesting. Kuvira sat up and rested her elbows against her knees. 

“Explain” she shot. Baatar glanced at her, but didn’t comment on it. 

“Zaheer believes that they are in an intimate relationship. Again, this is two year old intel, but even exs still have feelings for each other. He thinks that the threat of harm to Sato will turn Korra into an asset. He discouraged that though, as he is against hurting people who don’t need to be hurt. Typical airbender” Baatar flipped through the notebook and looked back up to Kuvira. 

“I think he’s right. The two of them were almost never apart in Zaofu” Kuvira rubbed her chin, trying to think back to that crazy time. Baatar raised an eyebrow. 

“You think?There were certainly enough _longing_ glances,” he shrugged, “if nothing else, it’s worth looking into” Kuvira watched him scribble on the page. “What’s next is along the same vein. She’s very close with her parents”


	305. continuation of the In The flesh Korrasami prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 122, 161

“You should be warned, she won’t be the same” The warning carried with it a familiar weight that Asami hated thinking about. She remembered hearing a similar line when Korra was poisoned, and she’d overcome that. She nodded to the attendant. 

“No, I know. I want to see her. It’s okay” she assured. The attended frowned and sighed, but picked up her clipboard and gestured for Asami to follow her. The hospital was overrun with people who had been dead up until two weeks ago. Suddenly everyone who had died during Kuvira’s reign and before were back, though, not exactly as they had been. 

A body slammed into the door to Asami’s right and she flattened herself against the wall to her left. A ‘person’ snarled at her through the glass, clawing and biting at air. The attendant sighed. 

“This isn’t unusual” she said simply. Asami knew what she meant. 

“I know” She picked herself up off the floor and they continued down the hall to a private ward. It was no surprise, she was the former Avatar, after all. The attendant stopped at a door and glanced nervously at her before opening it. The air swept out from Asami’s lungs when she looked inside. 

Korra was tied to a chair in the center of the room. Her arms and legs were held stationary by leather straps and a muzzle protected visitors from her mouth. Her head was bowed, hiding her face from view. Asami tightened her lips. 

“I’ll be fine” she murmured, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend. She pulled a chair to rest before the still woman and sat in it, careful not to make any sudden movements. “Hey Korra” she whispered. No response. 

“It’s funny. I only decided that I could maybe get over you like, three weeks ago. And then you decide to come back from the dead. It’s kind of killing me. Er, no pun intended,” she paused to wait for any kind of reaction, but found none, “you know, they’re already out looking for the new Avatar. Once they figure this thing out, I bet you’ll feel weird without Raava. The only time you didn’t...” 

Bringing up Korra’s fight with Unalaq was probably not the best of ideas she she stopped again. She didn’t need Korra angry with her after so long since seeing each other. She frowned. She wanted to badly to touch Korra, _feel_ her again. Her hand moved of its own volition. The second it touched Korra’s cheek, her head snapped up, her blue eyes now violently white. Just like the person down the hall, she growled and tugged at her restraints, desperate to thrash Asami to pieces. 

Asami stood, putting some distance between them. This was a wasted effort. For now at least. She marched out of the room and the attendant grimaced at her. 

“You have a telephone, right?” Asami asked. The attendant nodded. “Good, show me” Another two minutes and countless twists and turns through the hospital later, Asami held the ringing phone to her ear. 

“Whaddya want?” Varrick’s voice demanded impatiently from the other end. 

“Tell me you have a solution”

“Is that Asami? Of course it is. Who else would be so _rude_ to me?” 

“Do you have it?”

“I’m getting there. Genius doesn’t happen over night, you know”

“Get there faster” She hated the desperation in her voice. 


	306. You come to the restaurant I work at and choose me as your waiter(ess) every time just to annoy me and I can’t do anything in retribution or I’ll get fired AU

No. 

Asami did not want to go over to that table. Not again. 

She was _not_ dealing that that too beautiful girl who lived to make Asami’s life a living hell. 

“If you don’t go over there Sato, I’ll hire someone who will” Varrick threatened as he walked by. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Getting fired was not an option, so she set her shoulders and marched over to the table. She plastered on her most fake smile even though the girl couldn’t see it, as her attention was focused entirely on the gameboy in her hands, which she poked at furiously with her thumbs. 

“Hi, my name is Asami, how may-”

“You can wait a second” The girl hadn’t even looked up. Asami felt the stirrings of rage in her chest. To be _so disrespected_. 

“Who the hell _are you_?” Asami demanded, careful to keep her voice low. The girl’s head snapped up, confused. “Every time you come in here, you sit at my table and do everything you can to be rude or mean. You remember that time you changed your order five separate times in one night? Or how about when you kept sending stuff back to the kitchen? Or how about that time you told me that if I wanted my tip then I had to do a handstand and so I didn’t get your thirty dollar tip? You remember all that?” She was out of breath, but she did not look away from those in _furiating_ blue eyes. 

“Er, yeah, about that. I actually wanted to apologize for all that” she mumbled, her cheeks turning pink. Asami leveled her with a skeptical stare. 

“Really” Yeah, right. The girl nodded and looked away bashfully. 

“I was just in the middle of the final gym leader battle and I was trying to concentrate. That was mean though. Sorry” She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I’m Korra by the way”

“And I don’t care, order something or leave” Asami crossed her arms over her chest. She was fed up. This was dumb and she didn’t want to deal with it anymore. 

“Can I make it up to you somehow? I was just-”

“If you want to make it up to me, you’ll get up on the counter and start singing Brittney Spears. Right now” She kept her face blank. If the laugh bubbling up her throat spilled out, it would ruin her stoic rage. To her surprise, Korra rose from her seat without hesitation and pushed herself up onto the counter across the room. 

Asami felt her eyes go wide as the words to ‘Oops, I Did it Again’ spilled from Korra’s lips. The entire restaurant stared on in confusion. This was too good. Asami regretted not having her phone on her to take a video. When finished, Korra dropped to the floor and stood in front of Asami. 

“You are shameless” she mumbled, shaking her head. Korra shrugged. 

“I’m serious about asking forgiveness. Can I buy you dinner?” It was impossible for Asami to feel any more off balance but the question nearly did her in. What did she have to lose?

“The most expensive place you know”

“Done”

“I get off in two hours”

“I’ll be here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Korra was banned from coming ever again.


	307. Korra and Asami share a room in Zaoufu AU (235)

If Asami had thought going to sleep was a problem, then she certainly hadn’t counted on waking up. 

Because waking up in a tangled - yet still comfortable - heap with her Avatar crush was something else entirely. She blinked at the sight of Korra’s neck and chest that her forehead was pressed against and tried not to feel the impressive arms wrapped around her body. Their legs were intertwined to the point where Asami wasn’t sure whose legs she’d be moving if she tried to get up. It would be a sin to leave. 

But she tried to anyway. The rolling tactic didn’t work, so she tried one body part at a time. That only made Korra stir, snuffle, and pull Asami’s body closer to her own. Panicking, Asami tried to talk her way out of it.

“Hey, Korra,” she whispered, still trying to extract herself, “this is just a dream, you can keep sleeping”

"If this was a dream you wouldn’t be leaving” Korra’s sleepy voice argued. They both froze as Korra’s eyes snapped open and found Asami’s. “Uh...”

“I’m going to breakfast see you in a bit” Now that Korra was awake, she didn’t have to be slow, so Asami darted from the bed, grabbing a change of clothes as she went to change in a bathroom that wasn’t the one in her room. She needed distance from Korra immediately. Naturally, she collided with Suyin after closing the door. 

“Oh Asami! Good morning” the metal matriarch greeted brightly. 

“Suyin, hi. How are you?” Asami ran a hand through her hair. It was probably more disheveled than a day spent under a Satomobile. Oh, there was a knot, and another one! 

“Good, good. I was just about to knock on your door. Breakfast is ready”

“Wonderful, I was just on my way there” Why was Su looking past her towards her room?

“Lovely. Where’s Korra?” That was...Asami didn’t like the glint in her eye or the tilt to her mouth. 

“Still asleep,” she lied, “we had a tiring day yesterday” The second the words were out of her mouth, she knew how it sounded. And so, it seemed, did Suyin, who only grinned. 

“I’ll see you at breakfast” she said smugly, turning down the hallway. Asami watched her go with a pit forming in her stomach. There was only one thing for it. 

She had to take the airship and leave, never to be seen again. 

“Uh...Asami? Can we talk?” Korra’s voice asked from behind her as the door slid open. 

Or maybe she should just set herself on fire.


	308. Baseball au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami recruiting Korra for her company's baseball match with Cabbage Corp. The two companies do it every couple of years, and Future Industries had always won under her father's reign) (Like maybe Asami hires Korra for a made up position at the company just so she can play. Maybe Korra sucks since she never played before)

“So let’s just have a catch to warm up, alright?” Asami pulled on her mitt and waited for Korra to tug on her own. She frowned when the Avatar seemed to have trouble. “You… _have_ played baseball before, _right_?” she asked. Korra paused and grinned at her sheepishly. 

“Uh, no. I never actually even heard of it until I came to Republic City, and honestly, I haven’t exactly had much time to learn about it” Asami sighed and let her shoulders sag. The stupid Cabbage Corp game would be the end of her. 

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do. I’ll make you a DH, a designated hitter. All you have to do there is bat and then run the bases. Give me your glove” Korra tossed it to her enthusiastically, clearly relieved that she was getting off the hook. Instead of the mitt, she was handed a wooden bat, which she couldn’t restrain herself from tossing up in the air or swinging like a sword. Asami watched her in resignation. 

“So what do I do with this?” The bat dangled awkwardly from her hand. Asami could already tell how challenging this would be. 

“See that box? Since you’re right handed, stand there with your side to me” Korra followed the instructions. “Good, now raise the bat, good. Once the ball comes close, hit it as hard as you can. Got it?” Korra nodded, the crease between her eyebrows deepening. Okay, so she didn’t get it 100%, but she would try anyway. For Asami. 

She watched Asami wind up to throw. The ball was slow and easy to track, obviously for Korra’s benefit. The bat felt awkward in her hands, but the second she thought the ball was close, she swung the bag across her body with almost (because there was such a thing as _too much_ ) as much force as possible and was rewarded with a loud crack. 

Asami spun on her heels and the two of them watched the ball soar through the air and out of site. Korra stared at her girlfriend’s back. Asami was just staring. That was unnerving. 

“Was that okay?” Korra asked awkwardly. The other woman whirled around. 

“Do that again?”

“What?”

“Do that every time you go to bat, okay?” Asami’s demand took Korra by surprise.

“Er. Okay”


	309. Asami returns home and heads to the bathroom to find Korra modeling her clothes and electric glove. Korra bends the door closed in embarrassment

Weariness had crept into Asami’s bones hours ago, but she had been forced to carry on until it was time to leave. All she wanted was to take off all her expensive clothes, take a shower, and curl up with Korra until they fell asleep, wrapped around one another. She’d been thinking about it all day and it was the only thing that got her through the day. 

She juggled with her keys for a moment - no, she didn’t drop them twice - before pushing them into the lock and twisting them, letting herself into the building. Her bags and portfolio flopped to the ground and she kicked off her shoes with a sigh. 

“Korra?” She ran a hand through her hair and started to unbutton her blouse. Suspiciously, she received no answer. “Babe?” Nothing. Asami scowled and marched up towards their bathroom. Korra was _usually_ home by this time, but she was the Avatar, it was understandable if she wasn’t, even if Asami wanted her there. 

So she’d take a shower and figure it out later. By the time she got to her bedroom, she had lost most of her still clothing and grabbed a towel. Ready to wash away the day’s stress, she pushed open the bathroom door. Then stopped in the doorway. 

Korra stood in front of the mirror wearing Asami’s bike suit with half of her hair pinned back. Her broad body pushed at the shoulders even though the sleeves fell over her hands. 

“And I _know_ that if I were to check that warehouse I’d find all of my mechasuits,” Korra leveled a withering look at the mirror, “ _right_?”

“Uh, Korra?” The Avatar whirled around, her heart jumping into her mouth. Asami bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Asami! What are you doing home?”

“What I normally do. What are _you_ doing?” Asami took a step closer, letting her eyes roam the lovely image before her. 

“I was just, uh, trying something new” Korra ducked her eyes to hide her blush. Asami thought it was cute (like everything Korra did) and rested a hand on her hip.

“Well I like this new” Korra’s lovely blues shot up. 

“Oh do you?”

“Mmm”


	310. korrasami lion king

Korra had to note that sometimes the city really _did_ feel like a jungle, especially on days where the heat and humidity were overwhelming. It didn’t help that she was almost constantly on the lookout for predators in the form of muggers or pickpockets. So when she heard the screeching of Bolin’s panicked voice and Mako’s fearful attempts to hurry him along, she knew she had to step in. 

Her two friends were tangled awkwardly in a pile of trash as a woman stalked towards them menacingly. The thing about looking for predators was Korra had to be one too. 

“ _Hey_!” She dropped her shoulders and glared at the woman who stopped in her tracks. “Leave them alone!” She charged her, throwing a punch. The woman dodged it and threw two punches of her own to Korra’s stomach. She dodged one, but the air was forced from her lungs from the second. However she didn’t let it derail her as she grabbed the woman’s shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Only then did she get a good look at the woman’s face. She froze. 

“Is it really you?” she asked, almost whispering. The woman didn’t stop trying to shake her off. 

"Who a _re_ you?” she growled. 

"Asami, it's me. Korra” The woman stilled against her and really looked at her for the first time. Her eyes widened almost comically. 

“Korra? _What_?” She stopped struggling and threw her arms around Korra’s neck in a tight embrace. “Well how did you- where did you come from? It's great to see _you_ " she whispered into Korra’s neck. 

"How did you- who- wow, this is cool,it's great to see you" They couldn’t stop themselves from their private hushed conversation. Bolin had managed to free himself from the trash pile (Mako hadn’t) and looked on at the scene in confusion. 

“Hey, _what's_ going on here?” They ignored him.

“What are you doing here?” Korra pulled back from the hug and touched Asami’s face in disbelief. 

“What do you mean, 'what am _I_ doing here?' What are _you_ doing here?” Was she _offended_?

" _Hey!_ What’s going on here?!” Bolin’s shout finally caught their attention and they blinked at him for a few moments, dazed. Finally, Korra snapped back to reality. 

"Bolin, this is Asami. She's my best friend!” she beamed. It was Bolin’s turn to blink in confusion.

“Friend?”he asked incredulously. 

“Yeah. Hey, Mako, come over here” Again, Korra ignored him and instead called to his brother who had only just managed to free himself from the trash pile.

"Asami, this is Mako. Mako, Asami”

"Pleased to make your acquaintance” He didn’t hide his confusion. 

"The pleasure's all mine” After first being dazzled by her bright smile, Mako noticed the way her and Korra’s hands were interlinked and nearly white from the force with which they held one another. But Bolin didn’t see. 

"How do you do- Whoa! _Whoa_. _Time_ out. Let me get this straight" He paused and glanced at Korra. “Or I guess _not_ straight, but that’s beside the point. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to mug him. And everybody's _okay_ with this? Did I _miss_ something?” His eyes were narrowed as he gestured wildly. Korra just laughed at him. Naturally. 

"Relax, Bolin” Asami turned to her and clasped her shoulders. 

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been _here_ all this time! And your mother, what will _she_ think?” Asami touched her forehead, the weight of the situation finally catching up with her. But Korra just shrugged.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know” Asami frowned. 

"Well, of _course_ they do. Everyone thinks you're dead” A pregnant pause settled over the alleyway and Bolin crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well. That’s some new information”


	311. Korra never makes it back from the spirit world, and Asami has a hard time coping. Jinora channels Korra's spirit from the other side, and allows her to possess her body so she can help Asami find closure

Asami Sato is easily one of the most powerful women in the world. She was no Suyin Beifong, with her own private army and a city that functioned like a fortress. No, she was no feudal lord, but powerful friends came in handy. 

Especially when the love of your life was dead. 

“Asami?” Jinora’s soft voice carried through the whole mansion, rattling in Asami’s ears. She ignored her and curled deeper into her blankets. Her hands pulled Korra’s shirt closer to her face. The scent had faded long ago (was it ever really there in the first place?) but she pretended, which was good enough. Jinora’s hand touched her shoulder. “Asami? Are you okay?”

“I hate to say that was a stupid question, but come on” she mumbled into the fabric. 

“Can I talk to you?” Talking was the absolute last thing she wanted. In fact, the only thing she did want, she couldn’t have. It wasn’t even as if she could commiserate with Naga, as the polar bear dog had died only minutes after Korra, through nearly the exact same means. 

“No, I-” It occurred to Asami in that moment that she was being dreadfully stupid. This was _Jinora_ ; youngest airbending master in two hundred years, only known user of astral projection, _spiritual Jinora_. The best part was, she was a _friend_. She shot up on the sofa and stared at her with wide eyes and an epiphany. “Yes. I need your help”

“ _My_ help?” The airbender frowned, already not appreciating the encounter’s direction. 

“Yes, you can go to the spirit world world and channel Korra so that I can talk to her and-” she swallowed thickly, “-find closure” As she spoke, Jinora’s face fell. 

“Asami...”

“I swear, if the next words from your mouth are anything but ‘I’d love to’, I’m gonna-”

“I would. But it just doesn’t work like that. If it were anyone _but_ Korra,” she shrugged, “ _maybe_. But she was the Avatar. The Avatar spirit moves on too quick to do that. It’s been three weeks. The new Avatar is already born” Her tenderness didn’t escape Asami, but she was hardheaded and grieving. 

“ _No_ , you can _not_ tell me that Korra is already ‘too gone’ for you” she hissed. Maybe, there were tears streaming down her already tear streaked face, but she didn’t notice, she hadn’t for a long time. 

“Asami-”

“She’s _not_! She _can’t_ -”

“Please-” The world’s most powerful woman collapsed into Jinora’s arms, a sobbing mess. Her hands clutched tiredly at the airsuit she’d designed in the vague hope that she’d see Korra wear it one day. 

“I never got to kiss her”


	312. Korra won't kiss Nuktuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are hired as supporting characters in the latest Nuktuk film. Production is held up when one of them refuses to kiss Nuktuk. Korra/Asami doesn't want to share a kiss with Bolin before they have a chance to kiss Korra/Asami for the first time.

Korra scowled. Bolin stroked his eyebrow awkwardly, studiously avoiding her glare.

“You’re kidding, right?” Her voice was a clear warning but he had no real control over the answer. 

“Yes?” he said hesitantly. Korra narrowed her eyes even further.

“Why?”

“Well, Varrick things that having Nuktuk kiss the real Avatar would give the mover a lot more credence”

“I’m not kissing you”

“I think-” Varrick’s voice cut across their conversation as he shouted through his megaphone.

“Places, people! We’ve got a mover to film!” People rushed around them, eager to fill the spot they’ve been assigned. Korra just continued glaring at Bolin. 

“It’s not my choice!” he hissed in desperation. She opened her mouth to reply, but again, Varrick interrupted. 

“Ready! And action!” Suddenly the cameras were rolling and Korra was _not_ ready. Bolin carried on anyway, carefully watching her reaction. 

“You may be the hero of the world, but I, Nuktuk, am the hero of the South! May we kiss to show our alliance!” She could see the fear in his eyes as he leaned in. Any other day, she might find it hilarious, but not now. Korra took a firm grip on his overly furry vest and pushed him to the ground, resting a casual foot on his chest to keep him there. She raised a challenging eyebrow to Varrick. 

“I’m not kissing him or anyone else. I haven’t even kissed my own girlfriend yet!” The filmmaker frowned. 

“Of course you can!” he threw up his hands in exasperation, “you can kiss anyone you like!” 

“Oh, she knows that” Bolin muttered from his place on the ground. Korra rolled her eyes. That was _one_ time. 

“Your girlfriend’s going to understand that”

“Korra’s girlfriend is going to understand what?” Asami’s careful voice grabbed the attention of the entire set as she walked in as if she owned it. Korra lit up. 

“Asami! What are you doing here?” She bounded over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“I thought I’d come see how filming was going and then someone asked me how I felt about the kiss scene. Naturally I had to fond out what that meant” she shot a scathing look to Varrick who rolled his eyes so hard that he turned his back to them. 

“I didn’t want to kiss him. That’s actually why he’s on the floor now” Korra murmured softly, jerking her thumb in Bolin’s direction. 

“I figured. Don’t do anything you don’t want to, okay?” She rubbed Korra’s arms comfortingly. 

“I actually kind of want to get out of here. They can find a fake Avatar to kiss him. Lunch?”

“I’d love to”


	313. Asami confesses to Korra immediately following the "I've never had a girlfriend" scene

“Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm glad it hasn't come between us. I've never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga. This is nice” The statement hung in the air of the nice car and Asami’s eyes were so bright. It wasn’t a lie, not at all, but she knew the context wasn’t completely honest. Korra turned back to the road and turned down a street before she could hit a mass of vines. 

“I’m honored to be your girlfriend” Asami answered quietly. She shouldn’t have used that word. What if Asami _was_ her girlfriend? Would that be so bad? They were already best friends. Asami was gorgeous, and caring, and brilliant, and funny, and an amazing listener. Why the hell did Mako break up with Asami for her? Horrible decision. 

They drove for a while in silence, only speaking when Asami needed to make a small adjustment or give advice. Korra would nod and take it into consideration but say nothing. It was the damn word, clouding over everything. 

“Pull over” Asami demanded suddenly. Korra blinked but did as she was told. When they were safely stopped, Asami turned in her seat to face her. “You know what the other meaning of ‘girlfriend’ is, right? You have to know” she asked, her eyes boring into Korra’s. 

“...I do” she answered hesitantly. 

“Then-” Asami cut herself off and stared. The only sound came from the city. Cars rushed by them, the distant sounds of birds squawking or people arguing filling the space between them with a music they could barely hear. Korra scratched at the curve of her jaw. 

“I don’t- um. I don’t know if you’d be amenable to maybe trying that, would you? The girlfriend thing?” She looked away, suddenly finding the leather of the steering wheel infinitely interesting. If there was a rejection forming on Asami’s face, she didn’t want to see it. 

“I am amenable” Her eyes shot back up, this time as wide as dinner plates. Asami smiled shyly at her. 

“Really?”

“Would I have said yes if I wasn’t?” Asami giggled and a lump formed in Korra’s throat. 

“I don’t know if you were just trying to be nice-”

“Korra,” Asami laid a gentle hand on her forearm, “I’m not the kind of person to string someone along. If I didn’t want to go out with you, you’d know it. I _really_ want to try this with you” Korra beamed at her. 

“Okay, well, that’s good news. We should probably get back to Air Temple Island” She blindly moved the car gear as she was too busy grinning at the girl in the passenger seat. Unfortunately, she moved it into reverse and all but floored it. The hedgehog spirit who yelled just before they hit the vine was none too pleased.


	314. Asami loses her face to Koh the face stealer. Korra visits the mother of faces so that she can get Asami's face back but is told that she must pay a price. (Loses her face and memory like Zuko's mom) Asami wakes up and finds her afterward

Asami was pretty sure she was lying on the ground. It was hard to tell with her eyes closed, but she felt the uncomfortable ground beneath her back and figured that it was a pretty good guess. But it was probably best to confirm that, so she opened her eyes slowly, already feeling the bright sun blinding her. The world swam into focus as she sat up slowly. 

She was in a beautiful dense forest with a pristine pond that shone like a mirror. She almost wanted to reach out and touch it, but something in the back of her mind _screamed_ to leave it alone. Which she did. Obviously. 

“Excuse me? Are you okay?” A voice behind her asked. Asami whirled around. She hadn’t seen or heard anyone, worrying her. She must have been farther out of her own head than she believed if she’d missed that. 

The girl was familiar in some way that Asami couldn’t pinpoint. She was beautiful with her dark skin and slate eyes. Her short hair looked so positively soft that Asami wanted to waste an entire afternoon carding her fingers through it. 

“Erm, I think so. I don’t actually know where I am. Or how I got here,” she frowned, “or where I was”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I don’t even know who I am” the girl replied, forcing a laugh. Asami eyed her in concern as she ruffled her hair nervously. Familiarity struck Asami again at the mannerism, but she didn’t comment on it. Not until she was sure. 

“We’ll figure it out, okay? Someone’s looking for you. My name’s Asami. Let’s get out of here” The girl smiled and together they navigated the forest, chatting lightly the whole way. The girl was disgustingly cute and nice, and funny and Asami found herself trying to hide a blush the entire walk. But apprehension had settled into her stomach at the familiarity. Why did she know her?

“And Varrick just highjacks it! Like everything else” Asami groaned with a roll of her eyes. 

“What you need to do, is walk right up to him- all up in his space, and just say ‘I’m in charge here, deal with it’ and maybe then he’ll stop being such a- Asami? Why’d you stop?” Asami stared at her in shock. She couldn’t have. Korra couldn’t be _that_ stupid. 

“Roll up your sleeve” She couldn’t let her voice be so shaky, but there was no way anyone but Korra would say that phrase. The girl furred her brow but complied. 

On her forearm was a lightly colored patch of skin that could easily be mistake for a birthmark, but Asami had kissed it so often, she knew it was a scar. Mercury poisoning was a dangerous thing. Her knees gave out and she collapsed. Arms raced to catch her just before she collided with the ground, but she could barely feel them. 

“Asami? What’s wrong? Why did you want to see my arm?” Asami ignored her and cradled the new face, searching the grey eyes for _something_ , for _anything_. 

“Korra, you stupid _idiot_ ” she sobbed and buried her face in the chest before her. The girl held her close. Her own confusion could wait.


	315. Korra loses an arm-wrestling match to Asami, and she demands a rematch. Asami makes a game of it

The back of Korra’s hand slammed into the table for the fifth consecutive time and she groaned in frustration. 

“This is unacceptable. I’m the Avatar! How am I losing to you every single time?” Asami smirked at her from across the table. She had already taken up a copy of a finance report in the time Korra had her meltdown. 

“Leverage” she said simply without looking up. 

“Leverage” 

“Yup”

“Care to elaborate?”

“No” Korra scowled at her. Eventually, Asami was fed up with her girlfriend’s obnoxious staring and rolled her eyes. “Okay, a challenge, then. If you manage to beat me at my own game, I’ll name the next Satomobile after you” A wicked grin stretched across Korra’s lips. 

“You’re on” She held up her own hand, and waited for Asami to clasp her own with it. It was amusing that Asami was so confident. She should know otherwise. Once their hands were firmly connected, Asami began to count down. 

“Three, two, one, go-” The second the word was out of her mouth, Korra’s eyes glowed bright and the table cracked under the force of Asami’s hand. “Korra! What the hell? That’s cheating!” Asami shrieked, cradling her hand to her chest. 

“I used the leverage I had” Korra replied with a smirk and a shrug. “But I will gladly heal that for you. It was a little mean” She took Asami’s hand gently into her own covered it with water from a nearby glass of water she’d probably negligently left out. 

“Unfortunately true”

“So what are you gonna name this new Satomobile? ‘The Avatar’? ‘The Beast’? ‘The Most Perfect Thing’?” Korra teased a laughed from Asami, though she couldn’t immediately tell if it was sarcastic or not. 

“I was thinking about going with ‘the Cheater’”

“Oh hardy-har-har”


	316. met on a cooking competition show au

“In one hour we will choose three dishes to taste. Ready, set, _go_!” The kitchen exploded into a flurry of activity. Korra knew exactly what she was going to make with the secret box. It was easy. What else would you do with steak, corn, and peaches? You make an _experience_. 

She grabbed all of the things she needed and plopped them down on her counter top. As soon as her stove was on and up to heat, she greased the pan and set the steak inside. The next task was to strip the corn from the cob. She liked loose corn. 

As she worked, she shot a glance to the next station over. Asami Sato was brilliant and gorgeous and frankly, if she asked Korra to eat dog poop, she’d probably eat it without question. 

“Hey Asami, what are you doing?” she asked, flipping the steak. 

“Oh, you know, whooping your ass” Asami teased. They’d developed a weird flirting/rivalry relationship that Korra loved. Asami was hot, Korra was hot, therefore it was only natural that they interact on a different level. 

“Oh really? Because that’s what I thought _I_ was doing” Korra laughed. 

“What, kicking your own ass? I would pay to see that”

“You know, pretty people aren’t usually funny. I’d give it up if I were you. Good thing I’m the exception” Asami let out a hearty laugh and shook her head. 

“You keep thinking that” Korra grinned and flipped the steak again. 

“If you two don’t fuck soon, I will throw my steak at your heads” a chef groaned from one of the front stations. Kuvira was always interjecting on their conversations, usually in some crass way, as evidenced by the last words from her mouth. 

“Kuvira, if any of us cared what you thought, we’d ask, but we don’t, so please stop talking” Asami called out easily. “Korra, taste this. Is it too salty?” She held up a spoon and Korra wanted to laugh at the woman’s ease. She was perfect. 

“It’s a little salty. A dollop of cream and you should be good” Asami nodded in understanding. 

“Thanks babe” _Babe_. It was frustrating how much just one word could impact Korra’s attention. She gaped openly at the taller woman (who was dutifully following her advice) for almost a full minute before she remembered where she was. She cleared her throat and pulled the steak from the pan to cut it into strips. Yes, Asami Sato was perfect.


	317. sitting on the same park bench au

Korra loved the way the breeze rolled over the pond and cooled off the entire park. It meant that she could sit peacefully on a bench on a truly _blistering_ day and not really feel the effects. Especially when all she wanted was to run away. 

The looming threat of Amon, her airbending training, and relationship frustrations made it nearly impossible for her to focus on one thing at any given time. The overwhelming weight of it all threatened to tip her out of balance, and she was the Avatar, she wasn’t _supposed_ to be out of balance. 

She sighed and dropped her head over the back of the bench. Well, she _was_ the Avatar. If someone was going to figure it out, it had to be her. She rubbed at her forehead to try and smooth away the beginnings of a headache. At least Tenzin wasn’t hounding her. 

“Long day, huh?” a sympathetic voice asked to her right. Korra’s eyes snapped open and she sat up to get a better look. The girl was pretty- no. Pretty didn’t cover it. She was _gorgeous_. Her long dark hair flowed over her slender  shoulders and framed piercing green eyes. Korra swallowed.

“Uh, yeah. You too?” Korra’s crushes on girls were not as frequent as on boys, but when she liked a girl, _damn_ anything else. It was rather inconvenient that this specimen had just thrown herself into the mix of Korra’s life. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty much a constant now-a-days, though. My dad’s training me to take over the family business. I know I can do it, I’m just not sure about doing it so soon. And it’s a little daunting, ya’ know?” Korra nodded eagerly. 

“I totally understand! Everyone’s expecting me to do like, _eight_ things and if I weren’t completely _stuck_ on the first, maybe I could make some headway with everything else, but it’s just hard” she vented. The girl nodded and turned in her seat to better face Korra. The growing smile on her lips was too attractive. 

“Yes! And then they get mad when you tell them that!”

“Yeah!” Korra turned now and scooted a little closer. “‘Korra why aren’t you practicing?’ It’s because I am completely unhinged!” The girl giggled and nodded. 

“‘Why aren’t you reading those reports?’ Because that’s a lot of numbers and none of them really make sense!” The girls burst into fits of laughter and clung to the bench and one another to avoid falling off. Eventually, Korra gathered herself enough to stick her hand out. 

“I’m Korra” she said, trying not to get lost in green eyes. 

“Asami. It’s very nice to meet you, Korra. Would you like to maybe get dinner and complain further about our lives?”

“Sounds perfect”


	318. Continuation of 255

In the three weeks following the ‘event’ (Asami didn’t know exactly what to call it), Korra showed up at her door four more times. Each time, she was just as horribly drunk as the first time. And, just the same, Asami would offer some advice and try and send her neighbor home when a question got too close to her heart. 

She found it agonizing to be so close and so far, forcing herself to bite her lip when all she wanted was to answer. It would be so easy, and really, she didn’t know what was stopping her. Her job wouldn't be in danger (she was the boss, no one was going to fight her) and she had no real relationship with Korra to ruin. 

“Asami? Are you there?” Korra’s soft call filtered through her doorway 3:06 pm on a Saturday. Asami had been trying to read a blueprint on her sofa, but her mind wandered and despite her fear of whatever-was-happening with Korra, she was grateful for the distraction. She shot to her feet and leaned against the doorframe, same as always. Interestingly enough, Korra didn’t sound the slightest bit drunk. 

“Yes. Are you okay?” On the other side, she shuffled her feet. 

“Yeah. I just- I’m sober right now. I know these conversations are usually done drunk, or at least on my part and I wanted to talk to you. For real, I mean“ Again. Interesting. 

“Go ahead” Asami encouraged. 

“Okay, so,” Korra took a deep breath before continuing, “I wanted to thank you for putting up with me and giving me some really good advice. I’d like to repay you maybe with dinner?” she asked. The question froze Asami to the spot. Was she being asked out? It sure sounded that way. She swung the door open to stare at her (god, so gorgeous) neighbor. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Korra looked at her for a moment. 

“Hypothetically, if I said yes, would that be okay?”

“Hypothetically? Yes”

“Oh. Uh, would you like to go out on a date with me?” 

“No” Korra’s face went slack in shock and confusion. Asami had to stop a giggle with her hand, as she knew her own lips wouldn’t stop it. “I’m kidding. I’d love to”

“That was mean” Korra grinned. Asami shrugged. 

“I’ll see you soon”

“Hypothetically?”

“Of course”


	319. Cont Gladiiator AU (229 and 277)

The sythe swept back and forth over the crops, slicing stalk after stalk with ease. Korra easily guided the large knife, her muscular body finding the activity to be a respite from years of strenuous work. She reached the end of the row and paused. 

The small farm she’d bought with Asami was not how she ever expected to live her life. To be fair, she never expected to die anywhere but within the arena, so while a farm was unexpected, it was far from unwelcome. Korra thought it was a dream come true. With a private laugh, she continued working down the next row.

The sun had burnt her shoulders by the time the crops were cut, tied, and stored. She trudged back into her small house with a sigh. Asami glanced up from the records she was writing and smiled. 

“Hey, all done?” she asked, rising from her seat. Korra nodded and let Asami embrace her. 

“Yeah. Finally. I know you said I wouldn’t have to go with you to market, but I want to go anyway” she mumbled tiredly. 

“That’s nice of you. Sit. Let me get you a drink” Korra nodded and collapsed into the chair Asami hadn’t been occupying and then took the proffered waterskin gratefully. Thirst quenched, she watched Asami set out cooking supplies. It was enchanting to watch her work. Korra crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the former noblewoman’s waist. Asami leaned back against her with a hum. 

“I kind of love this” Korra whispered, pressing her nose to the space behind Asami’s ear.

“Well, I kind of love you” 

“Oh, really? That’s good news” Asami turned in her arms.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I love you too” The kiss that followed was calm and playful. It was all soft nips and slow pressure. 

“Well that’s convenient, because we’ll be spending the rest of our lives together”

“Mmm, convenient”


	320. Continuation of the Korra and Asami sharing rooms in Zaofu (307)

Maybe if she was on fire, she wouldn’t have to have the conversation before her. It would certainly be preferable. She turned, shoulders tense. Which was a mistake. Korra was sleep rumpled as sheepish as she stood in the doorway. Asami wanted to smooth down her bedhead, something that her fingers itched to do. 

“Sure, what’s up?” she asked with false bravado (so false, so very, very, false). Korra tried to smooth down a lick of hair that stuck on the right side of her head. 

“About what happened a minute ago, was that...too much?” Asami thought it was interesting that their roles were reversed. Korra was the boisterous one and Asami was the quiet one. Yet, here was Korra, chewing on her lip looking up at her with nervousness. But it was _so_ endearing. 

“No. Not too much” she answered, her voice barely a whisper. Korra’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Asami nodded.

“Yeah” They were trapped in a bubble of the moment and Asami positively loved it. The small space between them was intimate rather than oppressive. There was also the perk of Korra’s shy smile and pretty blush. 

“How would you feel about sleeping in tomorrow? Maybe even together?” The question rumbled around in Asami’s chest. It almost felt too good to be true.

“Yeah, I would like that”

“Really?”

“What, do you think I lie about everything I say?”

“It’s just a little hard to believe. I’ve kinda liked you for a while” They were definitely moving closer into kissing territory, especially with the way Korra’s eyes kept flashing to Asami’s lips. She didn’t even _care_ about morning breath. 

“Oh, have you?” Inches now.

“Yeah, I-”

“Girls,” they flew apart from one another like they’d been caught (doing what was up for debate) but Suyin just grinned at them, unperturbed. “you don’t look ready for breakfast” That was low. 

“We’ll be right there”

“Oh, I know” Korra’s breathy laugh drew her back to the other girl. 

“We can pick this up later”

“I’m counting on it”


	321. WWII pilot Asami Cont. 266

Asami chewed on her lip and played with her thumb. She knew it was a major risk, but there was no getting around how she felt. There never really was. Telling Korra was the only solution. She adjusted the blanket over her body and waited. And waited. And waited. With a huff, she pushed herself out of bed. 

To her surprise, the medical tent was swarmed by men in green, and not the type of man she knew she could rely on. _Americans_. One of them spotted her and gave her once over before sauntering over. 

“Hello miss. What happened to your leg?” The wrapping was suddenly too tight and her leg started throbbing. She hated that she could understand him. 

“Leave her _alone_!” Korra’s strangled yell cut across the small camp. Asami’s heart lurched at the sight of her being held back by no less than three grown men. Korra was a force of nature. 

“Korra!” She hobbled over to her and tried to push the men off of her, but her injuries forced her to end up leaning on them, grimacing in pain. 

“Asami, don’t speak in Japanese” It took the fighter pilot a full two seconds to realize the works were in Korra’s native tongue and not one of the others she had learned. When did she start understanding it so well? Disoriented, she nodded. 

“You know her?” the first soldier asked Korra, still looking at Asami’s exposed legs. The Alaskan’s face darkened. 

“Yes, and she’s _not_ a plaything” Even in the tense situation, Asami couldn’t  believe how hot Korra’s possessiveness was. The blue eyes rounded on her. “Don’t speak English either. They’re shipping me back to the States”

“You _can’t_ go” The time had come. “Nakuagikpakpin” she breathed. Korra went stone still. Then slowly, like a melting glacier, she smiled. 

“Nakuagi-” A club came down on her head. Asami shrieked and reached for her, but a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her away.

“Get them out of here. I don’t even care, ship them together. I don’t have the patience for this” the American grumbled. 

“ _Korra_!” Her body remained limp even once they were both dumped in the back of a cargo plane and tied to the beams. “Wake up” Asami was still an officer and would be _damned_ if an order she gave wasn’t obeyed. But the woman remained still. At least they were going to the same place.


	322. Childhood friends with adjoining rooms/houses au + channeling their inner romcom and having an epiphany about how much they care about each other and RACING TO CONFESS THEIR LOVE au

The rhythmic catch and release of the tennis ball in Korra’s hands anchored Asami to the present. All day, she had been hopelessly lost in her own head evaluating her life that the moment she’d gotten home, she texted Korra to come over and bring her home. A second later, Korra burst into her room via shared balcony and tackled her in a hug. 

It didn’t help. 

Korra was actually the root of her problem. She could see how cute Korra looked laying on her floor as she threw the ball up in the air (up, down, up, down, up down), concentrating as hard as she could not to throw it too hard and smack the roof which would thoroughly upset Asami’s father. 

Asami was in love with Korra. Her best friend. Since childhood. 

“Sams,” Asami rolled her eyes at the nickname, “Bolin wanted me to go to this party tonight, some college house. Would you maybe want to go with me?” Korra asked. She had sat up in order to look her best friend in the eye. Something about the question felt deeper and Korra’s eyes were too hopeful. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve sworn off drinking for a month. Remember last time?” She tried to make a joke, but it fell flat. Korra’s tense shoulders fell and her eyes were downcast. 

“No, I remember. So I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Asami nodded. She watched Korra leave, wary. Asami’s head felt foggy. Why did it feel like she missed something? Something _big_? Korra was just asking her to go to a party with her-

Oh. _Oh_. 

Korra never asked. It was expected and demanded that Asami tag along. And Korra only used that childish nickname when she was feeling particularly vulnerable. How did she _miss_ it? Korra was asking her out (stupidly subtle, but that was Korra, obnoxious when she didn’t need to be, quiet when she did). 

Asami tore out of her room towards the balcony just in time to see Korra turn the corner down the street. Ugh, now she had to _run_. It was tough to run through her house with all it’s tight corners and stupid rugs that slid under her feet, but she managed to get out and turn the same corner her best friend did. 

“Korra!” she shouted the moment Korra’s back (her _favorite_ ) was in sight. The girl stopped and turned on her heel. Asami knew she looked ridiculous running down the street half in her pajamas, but vanity was out the window. 

“Asami, what’s wro-”

“Yes. I’ll go with you, yes” Asami clutched strong shoulders to keep herself from falling over. “Also, I feel like I should clear the air and tell you I love you because it felt like that’s where this was going and I think we should just skip that awkward step” Korra beamed at her. 

“I guess it’s good we’re on the same page. I love you too” Her face was beautiful, her cheeks rosy and her grin wide. Her eyes looked watery too. 

“I mean, I kinda figured. You may be subtle, but no one else can read you like I can” 

“I love it that way”


	323. continuation of Chapter 288, the Casino AU

The silence was historically awkward. It was immediately evident that Korra had arrived with the worst of expectations and it would take a great deal to change that. Her jaw was set and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Asami tried to ignore it and parked the car with a practiced ease beside two other cars. 

She watched Korra absorb where she’d taken her. Drive-in movies were becoming increasingly rare, but this was the most popular one for one hundred miles and Asami loved old things. It was heavily sponsored by anonymous donations from Future Industries. Not that Korra would know it. 

“A drive-in movie?” she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Asami hummed and nodded. 

“I used to come here a lot with my dad as a kid and it grew on me. Thankfully it’s stayed up and running” The theater attendant handed her a speaker and she paid for their tickets with a smile as she hooked it on to her window. 

“You don’t prefer private red carpet screenings?” Korra challenged. 

“Oh god no,” she groaned at the thought, “that involves hours of hair and make up and searching for a dress that makes people take me seriously but doesn’t paint me as a prude that I _like_ and smiling to people I don’t like. If I never had to go to one of those again, I’d be happy. Why do you think I’d enjoy that?” Korra shrugged, the line of her jaw tensing. 

“Seems like the sort of thing you’d like, being as glamorous as I’ve seen you dress” Asami raised an eyebrow. Had Korra seen her at the casino more than once? Interesting. 

“Some people like it. I don’t mind dressing up nice some days if the event calls for it, but not things like that. Do you like looking nice?” Korra was slowly deflating, signalling a slow victory for Asami. 

“Some times. But with money so tight, there aren’t many occasions for it”she said with a shrug. Asami nodded. 

“My dad’s company didn’t really start taking off until I was eight, but I remember that he’d always wear his nicest clothes to work and my mom would have to patch up everything he wore that day because we didn’t have the money for new things. He was always appreciative though” She smiled at the fond memory of her father leaning over the sewing table to kiss his wife out of her annoyance despite how exhausted he was. A comfortable silence washed over the car and Asami felt Korra’s eyes on her. 

“They sound nice” she mumbled. Asami nodded as the massive screen outside lit up. 

“Things with my dad got complicated after my mom was killed, though. Then I had this international company thrust on me when I was in no way ready for it. But I guess you’ve got to take what opportunities are given to you, right?” she shrugged and reclined in her seat a little. 

“You know, you aren’t what I expected” Korra’s voice was so soft, she almost lost it in the running previews. She turned to focus on bright blue eyes.

“And that’s good?”

“I think so”

“Let’s hope I can keep that up”

“I think you will”


	324. Korra/Asami get it on elevator after long meetings

She was only six inches away. Six. Inches. Korra could just pin her against the wall and have her way with her. Judging by the way Asami’s eyes were fixed firmly on the closed elevator doors told her that the advance would be welcome. Instead, she clasped her hands behind her back. Temptation, temptation. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Oh _sweet mercy_. Korra forced herself to enter the elevator at a normal pace and _press_ the lobby button rather than _jab_ at it. Again, Asami stood a respectable distance away. Korra understood. Asami was the CEO of a massive company, getting caught doing inappropriate things in public wouldn’t do for her reputation. 

So the second the doors closed, Asami slammed Korra against the wall and attacked her mouth. Their bodies were flush together and the heat was intoxicating. 

All through the meeting, Korra had barely heard a word from Raiko’s mouth. She was so focused on Asami chewing on the tip of her pen that she hadn’t noticed a question directed to her until Tenzin cleared his throat loudly a few times (maybe next to her ear was overkill (it wasn’t)). 

She moaned at the feel of Asami’s tongue in her mouth and her hands pushing up her shirt at her sides. Heavenly. Asami’s lips traveled down to her jaw, then her neck, then collarbone. Korra’s eyes rolled back into her head as her hands came up to tangle in Asami’s hair. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, pretty girl” she groaned. 

“Only once you’re the death of me, pretty girl” A laugh rumbled between them. But then the elevator dinged again. They ripped apart from one another, rushing to smooth down their clothes before the doors opened fully. Mako grinned in recognition, but it slowly fell off as he took in the situation. 

“Uh, hi guys?” They mumbled back hellos and kept their eyes away from one another and him. He seemed to understand. “I’ll just see you guys later”

“Are you sure-”

“Absolutely, I’m not getting between this” He shook his head and took a step back to prove his declaration. Naturally, once the doors closed again, they didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the time Mako had gifted them.


	325. part 3 of the fake girlfriend Cont. 38 and 280

Punch

Punch

_Punch_

Okay, Korra knew a few things about Asami.

Punch

She was brilliant, she’d had a hard go at life with her parents and all, she was gorgeous, young kids made her nervous, she liked lime flavored drinks, and she _might_ have done more than play along with Korra’s fake girlfriend scheme. 

_Punch_

This left Korra in an awkward situation. Since realizing Asami’s feelings were possibly more than platonic, she’d looked at her own and found them to be...well, also non platonic. 

Punch

Punch

The question was what to do about it. She could say nothing and hope that she got over it. She could tell Asami and watch the whole world spiral into chaos (not spiral into chaos, but the loss of a friendship was nothing to sneeze at). She could even maybe joke about it until she saw where Asami really stood. 

Mako had been her first relationship and now that it was over, they were both obscenely awkward around one another (to the point where she was now in this mess with Asami), but she didn’t want that with the CEO. She wanted things to be smooth sailing for them for always, friends or whatever. 

Punch

Punch _punch_

_Punch_

She sighed and kept up her combos in the vain hope that an answer would spontaneously occur to her. It didn’t. But something else spontaneously occurred. 

“You hit that bag like it stole your lunch money” Asami’s voice caused her to miss the bag and overcompensate (she fell on her face). She looked up at her from the ground. 

“Well, you know. Can’t let these bullies get away with things like that” she tried to say conversationally. It fell a little flat, but Asami understood (as always) and played along. 

“And who better to right the wrongs of school yard bullies than the Avatar?” she teased, crouching in front of Korra. Her eyes roamed Korra’s face and the playfulness got a little lost. “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Nothing” 

“Korra” Asami fixed her with a stern glare and that was all there was to it, because Korra could only deny her so much and this was obviously not something she could hide. 

“Look, Asami,” she ran a hand through her hair with a huff, “I think we might have both liked faking a relationship too much” The swinging punching bag was very interesting to look at. She’d never noticed it had white stitching, as the red was always the predominant color-

“So should we maybe try it for real?” Korra ignored her blush and gaped openly at her friend (?). The girl’s face was open and willing and _oh_ so pretty. 

“I mean, if you want”

“I do want. Very much”

“Then yeah, okay”


	326. crossover between clexa and korrasami

“Korra, I want you to study with the mechanics. Learn what you can. This alliance may not last forever and if we end up on opposite sides of the battlefield, I want to know what we’re up against” Lexa’s voice was clear and precise, as always. Korra admired it.

“Yes, Heda” Lexa nodded and continued giving out orders while Korra watched. Her closest friends and allies were all in the tent and were all just as nervous for this alliance as she was. Defeating the Mountain Men was a nearly unattainable dream, so many of them had given up hope on it. But now it was within their grasp and all they had to do was trust these strange people who had killed some of them. It was a little baffling.

Korra left for the Skaikru camp along with a few others including the Commander. The settlement stood out like a scar on the land. The large metal contraption jutted up awkwardly from the ground in all of it’s abnormal shapes and colors. Lexa had mentioned before that she rather they build new houses and get rid of the old thing and Korra was inclined to agree.

“What will you be doing, Heda?” she asked conversationally as they approached the front gates.

“Clarke kom Skaikru will be showing me the ways of their people” Korra glanced over and smirked. She’d seen how the two were around each other. It was both sweet and sickening.

“You know, Anya and Indra might have spoken against it, but you _are_ allowed to be happy, whatever might have happened in the past” Her statement was met only with a tense jaw and a light blush. She considered it to be enough.

The mechanic’s room proved to be hard to find, and Korra got lost no less than three times. Eventually, she had to stop a boy carrying firewood who happily brought her there, chatting the whole way. Korra learned that Bolin and his brother were both sent to the skybox for stealing food when they were no more than ten years old. He barely knew the Ark so the ground was a nice reprieve.

His brother Mako and another man stood in the room’s doorway with their arms crossed and their faces exasperated. Korra frowned at them before noticing the four legs sticking out from underneath a large metal... _thing_.

“Why are you not helping?” she asked when they noticed her. The unnamed man scowled at the legs.

“Because any time we come within three feet of them...” He took a step.

“Wick, I swear to god, if you come any closer” He threw up his hands and body rolled out from underneath the contraption. Korra’s breath hitched. The gorgeous girl was covered in grease and cockiness. She laughed at the legs beside her.

“Relax Raven, he knows better,” she stood up (she was tall for some stupid reason) and held her hand out to Korra, “I’m Asami. Nice to meet you” It took a few long seconds for Korra’s brain to reconnect long enough to take the offered hand.

“Korra”

“Well, Korra, why don’t I show you what we’re doing” Asami said with a jerk of her head towards the large metal thing. The grounder frowned at her.

“You know why I’m here?” The second pair of legs rolled out to show who must have been Raven.

“Duh. Clarke was super nervous about this whole thing - probably because she’d be spending the whole day practically _alone_ with Commander Heart Eyes - so she made sure to tell us to all be on our _best_ behavior. I’m always on my best behavior” she shrugged angrily. But then Asami laughed and Raven and all of her grievances were lost.

“Yeah, ‘always on your best behavior’. Sure. So Korra, basics” The next thousand words out of her mouth made no sense, but Korra was busy looking at the Skai girl’s lips, so it wasn’t a total loss.


	327. Astronaut Korra and Mission Control Asami

Korra pushed the final latch into place and double and triple checked that everything was perfect. She took a slow deep breath to hear the oxygen filtering through the suit. 

“Avatar to mission control, over” she spoke into her headset radio. 

“Mission control reads you loud and clear, what’s up, Avatar?” Korra grinned at the voice that cracked in her ear. 400 kilometers away and Asami’s voice could still make her heart race. 

“I’m about to step out for some repairs. Want me to bring you anything from the gift shop?” 

“Definitely. Next time a comet comes within reaching distance, would you mind? We’re pretty sure there’s some alien mold growing on there” The smile on her lips was plain, making Korra smile as well. 

“Sure thing,” she pressed a large red button and stepped into the airlock. She pressed another one and the doors sealed shut. “I’m inside the airlock and shunting the air in three, two, one” She counted down calmly and flipped a lever. This was one of her favorite parts about being an astronaut, so it was hard to keep herself from getting too excited. 

“Roger that. Levels look steady. Ready when you are” It was easy to imagine Asami behind her desk, flitting from computer screen to computer screen as she did complicated sequences and math in her head with no problem at all. 

“Roger that. Opening airlock in three, two, one” It wasn’t until she was she didn’t know she was holding. She sighed in wonder. She was attached to the ISS by a single cable and hose, but other than that, there was nothing. She was the only thing in the universe. 

There was only blackness and the distant twinkling of stars long dead. She imagined the brown dwarfs, simmering just hot enough to exist, but not enough to shine. She imagined all of the nebulas that humans would one day reach and her heart clenched, because right now, she was alone in space. 

“Mission control to Avatar, you okay up there?” Asami sounded worried. Oh, right, she was supposed to have said something. 

“Yeah, sorry. I got lost for a second. Hey Asami, do you mind if I bring you stardust instead of a comet? I feel like that would be much more romantic and unique” she asked breathlessly. Asami laughed. 

“I don’t mind what you bring me, as long as you’re the one bringing it back” The astronaut had to bite back a grin. 

“I’d be really angry if I died before we got a second date“

“Well I can assure you of that”


	328. casually sitting on each others laps during ensemble cast conversations or scenes. Bonus cookies if korra is the one sitting in asami's lap and asami gets to act all big spoony

“Okay everyone, take a seat! We’ve got some pre-rehearsal announcements to make!” Varrick’s voice carried through the whole auditorium and crew members began to drag out from their hide-aways and stations to sit awkwardly on the stage. 

Asami snagged a seat on one of the set pieces after she’d left her crawlspace. One of the advantages to being a set engineer was that she was able to tell when the director and his assistant would arrive before anyone else, allowing her to rush and grab a seat. 

Her best friend Korra wasn’t so lucky. The girl descended from the rafters just in time to see every last spot taken, even the ones on the floor. Privately, Asami thought her distressed face was rather adorable. 

“Korra!” she called out, waving her over. The girl’s face lit up and she carefully maneuvered the people sitting on the floor to get over. She dropped onto Asami’s lap with no hesitation and leaned into her. Arms wrapped loosely around her waist and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. 

Varrick prattled on about things that would undoubtedly upset their entire routines, but Korra couldn’t focus. Asami’s hands had begun playing with her fingers and wrists, brushing the skin or scratching gently with her nails. It was _very_ distracting. All she wanted to do was turn around and have her way with her, but Asami was her best friend, not something else. 

“Zhu Li’s going to eat him alive one day” The whisper in her ear sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, look at her. I’ve never seen someone glare that much” As promised, Zhu Li scowled at the director as her hand moved across her clipboard. Korra was mesmerized by the fact that she didn’t need to look. 

“Ten bucks says they come in one day and he’s all cowed”

“I say she’ll do it in front of all of us” Korra snorted and turned her head to reply. And just like that her humor was gone. Asami was too close and too coy looking. Korra just had to tilt her chin and they’d be kissing-

“Alright everyone! Got it? Get to work!” The spell was abruptly broken and Korra had to blink a few times at the people standing up to realize she should be too. She cleared her throat awkwardly before following. 

“You’re on” Asami grinned. 

“Prepare to pay up” The engineer dropped back into her trapdoor and Korra breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I am already paying”


	329. Romeo and Juliet AU where Asami is supposed to marry one of the rich nobles or whatever, but ends up falling in love with his sister Korra, and they have a secret affair, or vice versa

The night was the perfect cover as Korra ducked through trees and bushes towards the castle. The light from the massive building broke through the leaves, guiding her. It had been days since she’d last seen Asami and this was her only chance for quite awhile, so missing it was not an option. 

Her heart burst once she found the balcony. She tossed a small rock into the open window and was rewarded when the balcony doors opened to show the love of her life. Asami’s beauty radiated even more with the room’s light giving her something of a halo behind her. Korra stepped out from the trees. 

“Asami” she called. The girl leaned on the balcony edge and smirked down at her. 

“Who is that out there? I didn’t think I asked anyone to come” Korra laughed softly to herself.

“It is I, your one true love”

“Got any proof of that?” Instead of answering, Korra grinned and scaled the wall. She pulled herself up and over, earning a squeak of surprise when she gathered Asami against her. 

“How’s true love’s kiss work as proof for you?”

“Depends on if it really is”

“Well, I best give it my best shot then” She kissed her gently with a calm eagerness that spoke of patience. Asami’s hands touched her face and neck as she kissed back, just happy to have the other girl in her personal space. She pulled away with a sigh. “How was that?” 

“I don’t know, I might need more proof” Kiss after kiss, they met to show their feelings. Almost a half hour later, they still hadn’t moved from the balcony. Korra brushed her lips against Asami’s jaw. 

“I want to marry you” she murmured against her skin. Asami tried not to make the hitch in her breathing too obvious. 

“Oh yeah?” Korra hummed. 

“It’s not as if our parents won’t get the advantageous marriages they signed up for. The only downside will be no heirs. Which we can figure out later. We’re young, we have time” Korra sounded a little bit desperate. 

“Let’s ask” Korra pulled back enough to gape at her. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I kind of maybe want to spend the rest of my life with you without having to sneak around” She was shy in her suggestion, but Korra grinned maniacally. 

“I kind of maybe feel the same”


	330. Someone knocked your apartment's door and I thought you just forgot your keys but It was actually your parents and oops I don't have any pants on

Korra adjusted the collar of her shirt and grinned at her yawning girlfriend. She’d pulled on Korra’s loose shirt (what did it matter that it _barely_ covered anything) that she’d yanked off before sex the previous night. It was a nice sight. 

“I’ll be home by six. It’d be really cool if you had dinner of some sort” she said, lacing her fingers with Asami’s loose ones. The sleepy girl nodded. 

“Okay. You’re making tomorrow though, right? You’ve been talking about all this traditional food lately and it’s been giving me cravings” Asami mushed her face into the crook of Korra’s neck with a groan, earning a laugh. 

“Absolutely,” she kissed Asami’s hair, “I’ll see you later. I love you”

“I love you too” Asami mumbled as Korra disentangled herself and slipped out the front door. The door clicking shut was loud in the apartment. It always was. Every other morning (besides weekends), Korra would go to work a job she hated from six am to five pm in order to better help bring home the bacon. Asami would sigh every time they talked about it and insist that she was doing enough, but Korra would have none of it. Asami decided it was the least she could do to get up and see her off in the mornings. 

The loud knock on the door reminded her of Korra’s other morning tradition. 

“Korra, if you forget your keys one more time, I’m going to tattoo it-” She stopped when she yanked the door open. The people before her were not Korra. Though, they looked like her as their wide grins slipped slowly off their faces at the sight of the half naked woman. They way their blue eyes caught on the shirt told her that they knew it wasn’t one of hers. 

“Uh, hi” the large burly man greeted slowly. Asami gulped. 

“Hello”

“We’re Korra’s parents” It was legitimately the worst sentence Asami had ever heard. Here she was, mostly naked, meeting her girlfriend’s parents for the first time. She held out her hand and forced a smile. 

“It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Korra’s girlfriend. If you want to come in and wait, you’re welcome to. She’ll be back in a minute after she remembers the keys she forgot” Korra’s mother took her hand and the couple shuffled awkwardly past her as the sound of pounding feet echoed down the hallway. 

“Asami! Keys!” Korra stopped herself abruptly in the doorway. Her eyes landed on her parents. Then Asami. Then her parents. “Hi?”


	331. Asami finding out she can firebend in her first lover's spat with Korra. Asami freaks out, making it worse and she pretty much sets fire to her entire office, but Korra manages to calm her down a bit and shows her fire's not just an element of destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/121789822768/art-request-asami-finding-out-she-can-firebend-in

Asami’s fury was palpable the second Korra walked through her office door. 

“How could you do that?” she demanded as Korra carefully closed the door. 

“Do what?”

“You know _exactly_ what! I told you not to approach Varrick without me and _now_ look, he’s practically stolen my design!” Asami was clearly letting it all out, a practice the Avatar had frequently advocated, though, less in this context. 

“There wasn’t time to wait and I had to make an executive decision-”

“‘ _Executive_ ‘? When did you gain control of an entire company?” The room suddenly felt a little hotter. Korra opened her mouth to reply when she caught sight of Asami’s desk, rather, the papers _burning_ on her desk. Odd, seeing as she was the only firebender in the room. “Korra? Say something!” The flames jumped in tandem with Asami’s shouts and provided the final proof. 

“Asami. While I would absolutely _love_ to continue this riveting conversation with you, I think we should take a moment to calm down and not set things on fire” The CEO’s face was pure indignation until she followed Korra’s gaze and gasped, nearly tumbling into a filing cabinet in her backwards scramble. 

“Did I- _what_?” The flames jumped higher and began to eat away at the desk. 

“Asami, please, deep breaths. Remember your meditation exercises. You were always better at those than me” Korra’s face swam into her vision, blocking out everything else. So she listened. Slow breath after breath, the flames died out until there were only charred remains of paperwork. The two women stared at the desk. 

“Am I a firebender?”

“Seems that way”

“Okay” Asami ran a hand through her hair. “How’d that happen?”

“Dunno”

“Okay” Her hand dropped and smacked loudly against her thigh, snapping Korra from her trance. “Am I going to be destroying everything until I get this under control?” 

“What?” Her utter shock would have been amusing in any other situation. “No! Of course not!”

“Are you sure? Because you realize how fire hasn’t been my greatest ally, right?” Unbidden, the memory of her mother’s screams rang in her ears. Some wounds didn’t heal as easy as she’d like. She jerked in surprise as Korra’s hands held her face lightly. 

“I am positive. Fire isn’t only just about destroying things. You know those factories that make all your awesome inventions? You’ve got hundreds of firebenders in there that are heating and reshaping metal for you. Some homeless people keep themselves alive with firebending, through cooking or body heat. Even others heat glass to make those really pretty glass sculptures I always stop for in those little shops downtown,” the hands left her face and took up her own hands instead, “fire is the element of life. Just as with the rest of the elements, it can be dangerous, but that’s only if you mistreat it. And you’re not going to, right?”

Asami shook her head, willing the accumulating tears from her eyes. Crying was not allowed, not now. 

“No” Her response was rewarded with the bright smile she loved so much. 

“Great. Now let’s get you to Tenzin and see if he knows what’s going on”


	332. THE MAILMAN DELIVERED A WEIRD PACKAGE (sEX TOYSSS) TO THE WRON GHOUSE AU

That was a dildo. 

A _dildo_. 

A dildo that Asami definitely hadn’t ordered. Yes, she’d had a hand in designing it ( she was the CEO, it was part of her job description, even if it wasn’t a department she usually had interest in), but she _had not ordered it_. She would defend that until the end of time. 

But now she had a dildo (that she did not order) with no home. What could she do with it (besides the obvious)? She closed the box flap to get a look at the shipping destination, printed on a plain white label with lightly smudged ink. There was no name, but the address was for next door. 

And since Asami did _not_ want the dildo, she was going to give it to someone who _clearly_ did. 

She dashed out of her house and stood on the doorstep of the proper house. Her knees shook a little - because what part of this _wasn’t_ horrifying - but she knocked firmly on the red painted door. Barely a minute later, her (hot???) neighbor answered the door. 

The woman had _beautifully_ dark skin and chocolatey short hair that framed an equally stunning face, punctuated by two shining blue eyes. The woman blinked at her a few times, the bright eyes growing wide. 

And there Asami was. Holding her dildo. 

“Pretty girl. At my door. Hi” the woman greeted in a swift breath. Why did it feel like the tables had suddenly turned?

“Erm, Hi. I live next door and I think I got your mail” Asami tried to say it as casually as possible (how could this not be a big deal?) but her voice shook as well as her hands when she held the box out. The woman took it and glanced inside before blushing madly. 

“It’s a...”

“Yes”

“You saw?”

“Yes” Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip, her eyes avoiding the blue ones. The woman sucked in an audible breathe before leaning against her door frame in exaggerated casualness. Her face only blushed more. 

“And how would you feel about helping me break it in?” Her grin was strained and she clearly meant it as a stupid joke but suddenly Asami’s mind was filled with the all too pleasant image of the woman-

“Maybe another time bye!” Asami turned on her heel and shuffled back to her own house as quick as her feet could carry her. Dildo girl had just asked her to use the dildo and she hadn’t said no. 

_She hadn’t said **no**_.


	333. Korra buys a night with a beautiful woman and falls in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy six months!

Korra blinked through her haze of satisfaction and moaned. Gentle fingers trailed up her stomach, scratching lightly as they went with little shock waves through her system. Her bedmate giggled. 

“Do you do that every time?” the gorgeous woman asked, leaning on her elbow. Korra grinned up lazily at her. 

“No. It’s that, you were _very_ good and it’s been a _very_ long time” Asami dipped her face behind her curtain of hair as she laughed, her shoulders shaking with amusement. When she came back up for air, her cheeks were pleasantly pink. 

“It can’t have been _that_ long. You’re practically perfect” Her fingers brushed along Korra’s abs to accentuate her point. Korra blushed, then shrugged. 

“It has” It had been years actually. After her amicable break up with Mako, she hadn’t really felt the need to have sex with anyone until she saw Asami on the street corner and the next thing she knew, she was yanking on the steering wheel in order to pull over. Asami smiled and stood from the bed, putting her entire glorious body on display. Korra sat up on her elbows for a better look. 

“Well, as unbelievable as that is, you are very welcome to call me next time it’s been ‘too long’“ The woman tossed a wink over her shoulder as she stepped into her panties. The long graceful line of her body moved almost fluidly as she pulled on each article of clothing. 

“I’ll be sure to do that” Korra mumbled in response. “Hey, would you, um, want to go get a coffee or something with me?” she asked hopefully. That hope was shattered when Asami smiled sadly at her. 

“Sorry. That’s against my policy”

“Yeah, no problem. I understand” She slapped on as jovial a smile as she could manage, but Asami could clearly see through her with a pitying frown. 

“Korra-”

“What do I owe you?” Korra leaned over the side of her bed to pull her wallet from her discarded pants. No, she wasn’t at all hiding her embarrassed blush. What did _she_ have to be embarrassed for? Korra pressed the specified amount into Asami’s palm and offered a casual wave when the woman slipped out the door. She fell back against the pillows with a sigh. 

“Yeah, no problem”


	334. i use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt

Tap tap tap tap.

Slide slide slide.

Tap slide slide. 

Tap tap tap.

Tap slide.

Tap tap tap.

Tap slide.

Slide slide.

Tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

Korra grinned as she quickly deciphered Opal’s message. _How’s Asami’s?_ It was a study hall, so naturally, the pair decided to learn Morse code in order to talk without actually talking. They shared their calculus class together making the skill even more useful. 

Tap slide slide tap.

Tap.

Tap slide tap.

Tap tap slide tap.

Tap.

Slide tap slide tap.

Slide. 

_Perfect._

But instead of equations, they used it to talk about butts. Namely, butts they found attractive. Opal giggled in her desk, earning a glare from the teacher. Korra nudged her. The Beifong made a show of leaning slightly out of her chair for a better look at Asami’s bottom (it was partially obscured by her own chair, but the effort was there) and nodded appreciatively. They huddled over the desk, giggling uncontrollably. 

Korra’s crush on Asami was common knowledge among their friends. She’d probably never tell her outright (she was _Asami Sato_ , she could do _leagues_ better than her) but it was nice to sometimes pretend she had a chance. The familiar sound of a pencil eraser against a desk caught her ear and she stilled. But Opal’s pencil lay innocuously on the desk. Asami’s didn’t.

Slide.

Tap tap tap tap.

Tap slide.

Slide tap.

Slide tap slide.

Tap tap tap. 

Korra’s eyes widened in horror when Asami smirked over her shoulder at the gaping girls. And then she winked. Right at Korra. Because she wasn’t embarrassed enough. The next things she tapped out were not letters. They were numbers. It took Korra an inordinate amount of time to realize it was a phone number. _Asami Sato’s_ phone number.


	335. So my parents met each other at the bus and by the time they didn't have any telephones on their houses but their neighbor friends did so each night they would sneak on to the next house to talk

Korra tapped her fingers against her leg impatiently. The sun had set _hours_ ago and Asami still hadn’t tapped on her window, which frankly meant something bad, it _had_ to-

A soft tapping on the glass of her window halted the nervous train of thought, causing a wide grin to take over her face instead. She shuffled over and pushed the window open wide enough for Asami to slip through and fall to the floor with a quiet wheeze. 

“You okay there?” Korra giggled, helping her to sit up. 

“I am absolutely wonderful” Asami ran a hand through her hair to pull it out of her face which revealed her own wide smile. Korra’s breath hitched in her throat. 

“So how was your day, my dear?” she asked. Asami groaned as she let her head fall into Korra’s lap. 

“Oh you know, full of people not respecting my authority or my ability to do my job and then showing them up. The usual. How was yours?” Korra’s fingers began stroking through the inky black hair that cascaded over her thighs as she collected her thoughts. 

“I love hearing how you put people in their place. Turns me on” The two girls giggled for a solid minute before settling. “It was good. Tenzin taught me some really cool stuff for the next tournament. I should be a lot quicker now” Asami hummed and buried her face into Korra’s belly, feeling the warmth engulf her. She did it just about every time they were alone together and Korra could never figure out why, but she didn’t exactly min it either. 

“ _That’ll_ be hot. You, fighting people” 

“Oh, so now you’re a sadist?” Korra laughed as she looked down. Asami smiled into her shirt. 

“No, I just like to see you all sweaty and dominating” 

“You’re nuts”

“For _you_ ” Another famous cheesy Sato pick-up line. Asami was a menace with the frequency she delivered them. However, each one wormed deeper into Korra’s heart and she absolutely loved it. 

“Well I guess that’s not so bad then"


	336. Korra fakes drowning in one of those public pools just to get hot lifeguard Asami to give her CPR. Making out ensues. (Or vice versa)

Just like every summer before, the Hot Lifeguard was there on her perch. Just like every summer before, Korra, Mako, and Bolin gaped up at her. Her deft hands smoothed out suntan lotion and Korra was too Bi to ignore it.

“I've swum here every summer of my adult life, and every summer there she is. Lotioning, oiling, _smiling_. I can't _take_ this no more!” She pushed herself over the shallow pool wall as her friends looked on, confused. 

“What's wrong with her?” Bolin murmured. She marched up to the diving board and placed a tentative foot on the raised platform. 

“Don't know, but that's the deep end, and Korra can't swim!” The brothers clambered through the water to try and reach her before she jumped. They watched as she looked over to the Hot Lifeguard - _who smiled_ \- and jumped in. They stared into the water and for a fraction of a second, they thought she might just float to the surface and be completely fine. But obviously that didn’t happen. Mako’s hands pulled on his hair and Bolin fell to his knees to better shout into the water. 

“Korra!”

“Oh my God! She's drowning!” But the flash of a red bathing suit diving into the water cut them off. The Hot Lifeguard had jumped in. For _Korra_. The following seconds were the longest of their lives. Only when the Hot Lifeguard’s head broke the surface of the water (Korra in her arms) did either of them breathe. 

They helped her lay Korra flat against the pavement and the Hot Lifeguard flipped her midnight black hair out of her face and over her shoulder (neither one of them would ever admit they’d been affected in the dire situation) and pressed her ear to Korra’s chest. She skillfully began chest compressions and then, after that had little effect, mouth to mouth. 

Just as her face began to descend towards Korra’s, inexplicably, Korra winked. 

Bolin gripped Mako’s arm, his eyes wide. The Hot Lifeguard’s body jerked in surprise, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she leaned into it.

“Bo, we’re going”

“But I wanna watch-”

“Nope. Enjoy that Korra, goodbye!”


	337. Lost in the woods au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘We are on a field trip with our class hiking and you got distracted by something and I HAD to stay back to get you bc buddy system. And fuck where did everyone just go? We’re lost, shit and there's no signal up here, we’re screwed and I'm going to die because of your dumb ass. Fuck the buddy system and YOU (no but really, I wouldn’t mind you are seriously hot. If we make it out alive call me)

“You just _had_ to get distracted. And it wasn’t even a moose. I might have understood if I’d gotten to meet a moose out of all this, but _no_ , now we’re lost int the middle of the woods and- oh, look at that. No signal! We can’t even call for help because for some reason neither of us know how to read a map and no one was there when we went back and then we fell down a cliff so it’s not like we can just-”

“Asami” Korra’s sharp tone cut through Asami’s irritated rambling. “Stop” The shorter girl stepped easily onto and over a fallen log, not bothering to help her ‘buddy’. 

“I don’t see why I should. You got us into this mess. I think I have the right to complain a little-”

“ _Asami_ , just-” Korra half turned towards her and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, attempting to dispel the worst of her anger before speaking again. “Look. I _know_ it’s my fault and I _know_ you prefer a garage to the outdoors, but _please_ bear it for a little, okay? Can you do that?” she asked. Her face was lined with worry and apprehension that Asami had likely built on. Asami shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

“Yes” she mumbled. Korra’s body lost a little of it’s tension as she sighed. 

“Thank you. I can hear water, so I think we should stop and take a drink break when we find it,” she eyed Asami warily, “that okay with you?”

“Yes” The pair traversed the thick foliage until they crested a short hill and found a beautiful shimmering lake with a loud waterfall. Korra’s face exploded into a grin. 

“Forget a drinking break, I’m swimming” She was already shedding her backpack and tugging at her shirt. Only then did Asami remember that Korra was a record setter swimmer for their school swim team. 

“Are you sure about this? We’re already lost as it is” Asami set her backpack down beside Korra’s but made no move to relieve herself of any of her clothes. She likes swimming as much as the next person, but they were lost and alone in the woods, she didn’t want to be caught out in the middle of the night as well. Korra tossed a smirk over her shoulder as she fiddled with her belt. 

“C’mon Sato, scared of a little water?” The pants dropped and suddenly Korra was only in her underwear that exposed just how built she was. Heat flushed into Asami’s cheeks. Korra dove into the clear water and rose out of it a moment later, water trailing down the sinuous lines of her body. 

“I guess I could”


	338. Asami out of a recent break-up with her longtime bf/gf (whoever you want), dates Korra as a rebound but is still pining after her ex... later Asami realizes she does have feelings for Korra

“No! Don’t make me remember that!” Korra slapped her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment or shield from the memories she was desperate not to focus on. Asami just laughed.

“Oh c’mon! I told you my most embarrassing moment. Why can’t you tell me yours? What am I going to do with it?”

“Asami, you run a multibillion dollar international company. You could do things with it that I couldn’t even imagine” Korra shoved Asami’s shoulder playfully but rested her head against her anyway. They cuddled together on the sofa as a thick fleece blanket covered their legs and mugs of tea warmed their hand.

Six months ago, Asami never would have seen this for herself. Six months ago meant she was on the verge of asking Lan Fan to move in with her. She was ready for the girl to be it for her. She would have been happy to spend the rest of their lives together, but her girlfriend hadn’t seen it that way. The break up hurt and she’d immediately gone out to get as smashingly drunk as possible. 

Naturally, that was when Korra had walked up, all well-earned confidence and subtle nerves. She’d captured Asami’s imagination instantly. She found herself thinking ‘okay, this is a good thing, let’s see what happens’ and here she sat. Somehow, she’d ended up happier than she’d been in months, maybe even years. Things with Korra were casual, but it didn’t exactly _feel_ that way anymore. 

“I promise, I won’t do anything with it” She raised her hand and placed the other - still clutching the mug - to her chest to show just how serious she was. Korra rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. 

“Fine. So when I was seventeen, I went to go live with my teacher and his family for a little while before I had my own place. He was trying to teach me these new forms and I just couldn’t get the hang of it and obviously I got frustrated. Long story short, I ended up setting a thousand year old teaching tool on fire” Her face must have been as hot as the burnt antique but Asami was laughing too hard to notice. 

“How did you do that? Why was there fire there?” she gasped out. 

“I don’t know! There must have been a candle or something!” Korra sounded as if she was genuinely distressed thinking about it so Asami looked up and promptly froze. 

Korra’s face was red and yes, she looked distressed, but only a little. The amusement in her eyes shone brighter and Asami was hit with just how _perfect_ she looked in Asami’s life. It felt like someone had just punched her in the solar plexus, something she knew about. For half a second she wondered what all of it meant before - _duh_ \- she realized how blindingly obvious it was. 

She was in love with Korra. Her easy rebound just got serious.


	339. They go to an international all girls boarding school away from their families and live with each other

Frankly, it was the socks Korra hated most. Knee-high and itchy argyle meant that she was constantly readjusting them all throughout the day. The skirt - while irritating - could never match the level at which she wanted to burn the socks. Which she did try to do every now and again. Despite her hatred, there was one good thing about them. 

The way Asami Sato’s eyes followed when she _slowly_ and _methodically_ took them off. Yeah, that part was good. She loved catching Asami’s hungry eyes on her legs. She loved the way the girl’s eyes would go dark and she would swallow in an attempt to clear some sudden lump from her throat. She loved that when she tore her eyes away, Asami would be breathing heavy and refusing to look in her direction. 

Korra _loved_ it. Well, mostly because she loved Asami, but that was beside the point. 

For weeks into their first semester sharing a room together, the usual nightly routine would occur without any real kind of acknowledgment from the two girls. Asami would stare, Korra would stare and then they’d both go to bed facing the wall. It wasn’t until October that anything changed. 

With a sigh, Korra finished her homework and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was tired and it was time for sleep. Just like always, she moved slowly, aware that her roommate was watching out of the corner of her eye (just like always). But then a question occurred to her and she froze. 

Why did she enjoy this so much? _Why_? The answer was stupidly obvious. 

She liked Asami. More than she cared to admit. 

Looking up found Asami’s eyes equally as frozen and trained on hers. Korra’s mini strip tease had turned into an awkward staring contest that neither knew how to get out of. After all, Korra was busy working through an earth-shattering revelation and she had no time for looking away. 

There was nothing they could really say, either. ‘Hey, why’d you stop rolling down your stocking? I wanted to see your hot legs’ seemed weird from Asami in that situation. ‘I’m sorry, it’s just that I realized I’m kind of in love with you’ No, no, no, no, no. They were at a never ending stand-still. A loud crash from the room above them shook them from their stupor. 

Awkwardly, they turned away from one another with red cheeks and ears. Asami flipped a page in her textbook probably more forcibly than necessary and Korra whipped her socks off rather than try and obey the usual routine. The rest of her uniform was gone and replaced with her pajamas in a flash. She shuffled into the covers, glancing towards Asami who was doing the same. 

“Goodnight” she mumbled. 

“Goodnight”


	340. Fireman Korra saves Asami from a burning building

Everything was hot. Definitely not the kind of hot summer day heat where you could lose a few layers and lounge around in your underwear. No, this was _everything is on fire_ heat. Which it was. Because her apartment was on fire. 

Asami cowered against her closet door. Her bedroom door was shut firmly but the fire had already spread into the room and blocked her way to the window. There was no way she could possibly get out. This was it, she was going to die in her bedroom, dressed only in her pajamas. 

Her window suddenly exploded, though, it crashed inwards rather than outwards like she’d expected. A body followed the glass, tumbling into the room. The fireman’s shoulder sported a lick of fire when they stood up. 

“Hi!” they yelled over the growing noise. Asami blinked and realized they were a firewoman with _dazzling_ eyes (so what if it was a life or death situation?). 

“Hi” she managed to greet in return. “Uh, your shoulder” The girl glanced down and quickly swatted the flame until it died. 

“Thank you! Allow me to return the favor!” With an overly-enthusiastic grin, she swept Asami’s knees out from under her and threw her over her shoulder. Asami tried not to think of potatoes. Her gripped viciously at the firewoman’s uniform as she carried her over to the window. 

After some careful maneuvering, they began slowly descending a ladder, fresh air flooding Asami’s exhausted lungs. Her body exploded into coughing fits, but she knew it was ridding itself of the carbon dioxide, so she let it. 

“That’s it. Try not to fight it. We’ll get you an oxygen tank when we’re on the ground, but just hang on for a little longer, okay?” the firewoman called out. Only a few steps later, they were close enough to the ground for other firefighters to ease her from the woman’s grasp and on to the ground where a few other of her building’s residents were sitting trying to collect their breath. The woman crouched beside her and held out an air tank with a mask. Asami pressed it gratefully to her face.

“Slow breaths. Take your time. My name’s Korra. Can you point out any injuries you have? If you don’t have any, just shake your head” Asami shook her head and Korra nodded. “Great, I’ll go get you some water” Korra’s comforting presence disappeared for a minute when a waterbottle was suddenly pressed into Asami’s free hand. She gulped from it, careful not to overwhelm herself. 

“Thank you” she gasped. 

“You’re welcome, miss...?”

“Oh, Asami. And the whole saving my life thing, that was helpful too” The most colorful laugh Asami had ever heard burst from Korra’s lips. 

“I’m glad I could be of use to you” Asami took another few breaths from the tank. 

“Maybe I could repay you with dinner sometime?” She knew how bold it was. She had just lost just about her whole life in flames yet here she was offering to pay for someone else’s dinner (even if they were a whole world of gorgeous). Korra grinned. She pulled a pen from deep in her uniform and scribbled a number onto the back of Asami’s hand. 

“Call me when you’ve got a new place”


	341. Greek myth AU with Korra as Hades and Asami as Persephone

“There’s a lot of new souls that were sent to the wrong god” Korra frowned at the skeleton in front of her and sighed. 

“How many?” she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. The skeleton looked back down to the clipboard and counted silently to itself for a moment. 

“Well, it seems we got fifty meant for Yama, forty-four meant for Shinigami, one hundred and two meant for the Judeo-Christian-Islamic afterlife, and ten meant for Kanaloa” it read off. 

“How did they get so messed up? It is literally impossible for these numbers to- whatever. Just send them where they need to go and figure out if we’re missing any, because let’s be honest, we probably are” She waved the skeleton away and fell into her throne with a sigh. When she’d ‘taken’ the job all those years ago, she hadn’t expected to work so much. Dead people were dead, there shouldn’t be much to do there. But then mix-ups happen - apparently - and she had to figure them out. 

“Long day?” If she had a heart, it would have stopped right then. Asami (who she flat out _refused_ to refer to as her captive) gazed around the large dark cavern, her hands clasped loosely behind her back. 

“Yeah. You wouldn’t think dead people could be disorganized but-” She waved her hand around in lieu of choosing a word. She was tired. 

“I never would have thought that before, but now, yes” Asami replied. Korra watched her as Asami inspected each of the little skeletons that passed her by. She knew it was a strange sight for mortals, even if Asami’s mother was a god, that didn’t make it any less odd. 

“Asami, I-” The woman froze and turned to face her with steely eyes. Korra chewed her lip. “I don’t want you to hate it here. I know the circumstances of your arrival were a little less than 100% consensual-” She ignored Asami’s scoff “-but if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, please tell me”

“Flowers” The abrupt answer caught the god of the underworld off guard. 

“Flowers?” Asami nodded. 

“Not that you’ll find any, but I like flowers” It was clearly a challenge as Asami’s mother killed all of the flowers the moment she realized her daughter was gone. Finding any now would be near impossible. 

“Okay” But Korra didn’t back down from challenges. Asami narrowed her eyes but said nothing. With a stiff nod, she disappeared into another chamber. 

~

Two weeks later, Asami had forgotten all about her conversation with Korra. She spent her days milling around and having awkward (if sometimes cute (not that she would admit that)) conversations with the god. 

But the bursting vase of flowers on her breakfast table brought the conversation to the forefront of her mind. Each of the flowers were colorful and _alive_ looking. She brought each and every one to her nose for a deep breath. The smells invaded her senses and warmed her heart. Maybe Korra wasn’t that horrible after all.


	342. korra and asami come back from the spirit world and meet everybody at air temple island or somewhere and as they walk in korra forgets to take her hand off asami’s waist and everyone freaks out except mako, pema, and jinora who figured it out weeks before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Bolin to say "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOOOSSE" but I couldn't make it fit

“Remember, _casual_ ”

“Korra, I run a multimillion yuan company, I know how to be casual. _You_ on the other hand-”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it” Korra reached up and held Asami’s face in her hands. “I will ‘act casual’”

“You’re words, not mine” Asami crossed the small distance with a giggle, but the Avatar moved out of range and peppered swift kisses all over her face. 

“If I start making out with you now, we’re going to be late, c’mon” She received a groan but a kiss found her cheek anyway. 

“Alright, let’s go” Their vacation in the spirit world came to an end with a solid step from the yellow beam of light. Republic City was much the way they left it; large piles of rubble everywhere and buildings slightly more deteriorated than they should be. But there was clear hope in the form of scaffolding and busy volunteers. Each of them smiled and waved as the couple passed by, some quickly averting their eyes with red cheeks only to be elbowed by a grinning buddy. 

The numerous Sato-mobiles parked at the ferry dock and the airbison floating lazily in the sky told them that just about everyone they knew had already arrived at Air Temple Island. Korra whipped up an ice bridge and suddenly they were there. 

“Are you ready?” Asami glanced to her girlfriend (the word still sent pleasant tingles down her spine) who grinned back at her. 

“Only if you are” _There_ was the cocky smirk she loved. 

“Then let’s go” Together (because Asami and Korra had both silently vowed to themselves that everything would be from now on) they pushed open the door to the main room and immediately everyone was staring at them. Korra was uncomfortable. Why were they staring like that?

“Uh, hey everyone, we’re back” Her greeting was met with a stifling silence that only Bolin could break correctly. 

“What is _that_?! When did that happen?! Are you guys dating?!” His green eyes were larger than dinner plates and glued to Asami’s hip. The couple followed his stare and found that Korra’s hand had a hard time removing itself.  

“What?” Opal.

“That is...unexpected” Tenzin.

“Ho- _holy shit_!” Bumi.

“Wait, is everyone seriously pretending not to know?” The whole room froze again and turned to Mako who narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I thought it’s been pretty obvious. Did you guys not...?” he frowned and it was almost funny the way the wheels in his mind were turning so vividly. 

“No, I thought it was too” Pema piped up with a nudge to Tenzin’s shoulder. 

“Same. They’ve been making eyes at each other since before Korra went away. That’s _years_ ” Jinora scoffed. “Also they went on a _private vacation_ to the Spirit World together. C’mon” The room erupted into confused and incredulous statements. 

“Want to catch some dinner? I have a feeling this will go on a long time” the Avatar whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. 

“Sounds perfect”


	343. Korra and Asami react to Republic City's media labeling them as "Gal-Pals" after they return from their spirit vacation.

Waking up in the morning had easily become one of Korra’s absolute favorite things. Mostly, as it turned out, because every morning she would wake up to Asami’s sleeping face beside hers. Even her misgivings about being up early couldn’t deflate her happiness. She tightened her arms around Asami’s waist and buried her grin into her girlfriend’s back. 

“I know you’re a firebender and all, so why ifs your nose always so cold?” the taller woman lamented with a languid stretch. 

“It’s because I want it to be”

“And why would you _possibly_ want it to be cold?” Asami asked, turning in Korra’s arms to smile at her. 

“Because then you’ll wake up and show me those pretty eyes” It was a good line. They both knew it. Asami rolled her eyes but gave Korra a morning kiss anyway. 

“Hi”

“Hi. Tea?” Korra asked as she stood from the bed. Asami merely hummed and let her eyes close again. The Avatar laughed and practically sauntered to the front door for the morning paper. She knew that her genius engineer liked to have it with her morning tea and laugh over the mistakes of her competitors. 

Korra picked the paper up from the ground and was just about to tuck it under her arm when she noticed her own face on the front page of the newspaper. The large photo was of her and Asami holding hands and looking, in general, very coupley as they made their way from the Spirit Portal to Air Temple Island after just returning from their vacation. 

‘Avatar Korra And Best Friend Future Industries CEO Asami Sato Return From Spirit World Outing’

Korra blinked in disbelief. ‘Best friend’? Okay, so that wasn’t wrong, but best friends didn’t look at each other the way the two of them did. Arms wrapped around her middle and she realized she must have stopped in the doorway to inspect the article. 

“What’s got you all stunned- oh. Well that won’t do” Asami frowned at the paper over her shoulder. 

“Should we kiss at the next press conference?” Korra suggested with a toothy grin. 

“Or we could just _call_ our own press conference”

“I’m gonna make dirty jokes” Asami sighed.


	344. Asami is a song cover artist on YouTube and someone is making a bad comment and Korra defends her and they end up meeting up or something because the other is grateful

“Uh, Asami” Bolin had paused his scrolling on her computer and stared at the screen. She looked up from her magazine at the sound of her name, surprised by his sudden stillness, as that was a problem he’d just about always had. 

“Yeah?” she asked, sitting straighter. 

“You know AvatarBaby right?” Asami froze. She’d had the biggest crush on the YouTube star since she posted her first video three years ago. Hell, she’d even given Asami the courage to start posting her own covers and songs and now, 20,000 subscriptions later, she couldn’t be more thankful. Maybe one day she’d even _tell_ the other girl she was thankful. 

“Yes, why?” she asked, suddenly suspicious. 

“She made a video about you” Asami had never run to her computer faster. There on the screen was a preview still of a video on AvatarBaby’s page titled ‘In Defense of SatoBato’. She couldn’t breathe. This was real. Senpai had noticed her. 

“Click it” Her voice didn’t sound like her own as she watched the mouse move and the video began playing. There was the customary intro and then there was AvatarBaby’s face looking less happy than usual. 

“Hey guys, Korra here. I’m sure you’ve all realized at this point that this isn’t exactly going to be a usual update. I would guess the title gives that away. Anyway, I’m sure many of you know about the wonderful SatoBato who has an incredible voice and posts great covers and writes her own stuff and is blindingly gorgeous-” Asami slapped the space bar to pause the video. Too much. That was too much. 

“Oh, Asami’s got a crush!” Bolin teased in a sing-song voice, poking his fingers into her sides. 

“Stop it” she grumbled with a swat. She pressed the space bar again and the video resumed. 

“-because if you don’t by now, you’re missing out. Actually, pause this right now, open up another tab and subscribe to her. I’ll wait” There was a quick five second montage of Korra doing odd things away from her computer, including her large white dog sitting firmly on her stomach. 

“That is a big dog?” Bolin mumbled. He’d always wanted a pet. Korra was back at her computer. 

“Everyone subscribed and back? Great. So as you might have noticed if you looked in the comments section of _any_ of her videos, you might have noticed that yes, while many people are super supportive, there is still an irritating amount of people saying _unbelievably_ stupid things” She was right. 

Asami had stopped reading them all together unless there was a valid question she should answer, but more often than not, someone was telling her to show her boobs more, or that her voice sucked or that a two year old could play guitar better than her. She never claimed to be a professional musician, she was just having _fun_ so she ignored it. But clearly Korra hadn’t. 

“I’m not going to show you any because I don’t believe in that, but I want to tell everyone right now; if you are thinking about being mean to someone on the internet for no reason, _stop_. It will literally do nothing but make someone else feel bad and it won’t even do anything for you. SatoBato and I have a mutual friend and honestly, I’ve heard nothing to indicate she’s anything but the sweetest person in the world”

She continued on for another few minutes, even playing brief clips of Asami’s own videos and even more compliments. The damage was done. Asami was dead. She _had_ to be. As soon as it finished, she shoved Bolin from the seat and opened up a direct message to the other girl. 

‘Hi Korra, I just wanted to say thank you a thousand times for your video today. It was genuinely the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me, no less my youtube hero. If you ever want me to do a  specific song, you just have to ask. Thank you thank you thank you, Asami’ She sent the message off without a second thought because really, she would have lost her nerve otherwise. 

For a while, she sat squarely in her seat, trying to slow her racing heart beat. None of this was real. Korra - _Korra_ \- had just publicly defended her for no reason besides she could. It was a little mind blowing. Her efforts to calm herself blew up in her face when she saw Korra had replied a scant five minutes later. 

‘It was my absolute pleasure. I’ve been following you since your first paramore cover and it breaks my heart to see people so mean to you for no damn reason. A unique voice is not a bad voice. And believe me, I will definitely hold you to that offer ;)’ 

Asami stared. And stared. And stared. A winky face. And she’d been following her since pretty much the beginning. Oh boy.


	345. dork Korra/model Asami and the time they established they were in an exclusive relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. 162, 216, 291

Korra would never admit it - she couldn’t really - but she loved managing the runway. Yes, there was the near constant lady-boner, but it was far more manageable now that she was getting laid on a regular basis. 

“Hey Korra” _Especially_ when it was Asami Sato doing the laying. Korra turned at the sound of her voice, a grin already forming. Asami wore a really fluffy white robe (Korra wanted to bury her face in it but she didn’t think her bosses would approve of her ’harassing’ the talent) and her face was already professionally made up. Her long dark hair was thrown over one shoulder, exposing most of her neck to roving blue eyes. 

“Hi” Okay, if someone _that_ gorgeous wanted to be around you on a regular basis, you’d probably be a little breathless too. 

“I’m probably going to disappear in wardrobe for a while and we won’t really have time to talk during the show, but do you want to get dinner afterwards?” Asami proposed, her cheeks a little more pink under her make up. It was really adorable that Asami could be rich and famous and a Victoria’s Secret model and she still got shy at the idea of asking a girl out to dinner. 

“Yes, definitely! Meet out back?” 

“Sure, see you later” The model pressed a swift kiss to Korra’s cheek and sped off into the bowels of the stage. Korra watched her go, her heart clenching painfully with adoration. 

“You and Asami Sato go out to dinner? Is this a regular thing?” Bolin’s sudden voice by her ear caused her to jump embarrassingly high. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed. 

“What am _I_ doing? what are _you_ doing? you’re going to dinner with Asami Sato!” he gestured sharply to where the woman had been mere moments before. 

“Why do you keep saying her full name?”

“Fill me in, man” Bolin urged as he gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly. 

“It’s not _that_ weird, you’re dating Opal” His eyes widened. 

“Are you _dating_ her? She’s your _girlfriend_? Holy shit, man. This is big! Why didn’t you tell me?” Of Bolin’s many great qualities, Korra had always loved his enthusiasm. However, she wouldn’t have minded if he turned it down. 

“No, she’s not my girlfriend, we’re just sort of...seeing each other?” she finished, unsure. 

“That is unacceptable. Lock her down. She’s great and beautiful and _you’re_ great and beautiful. You deserve each other. _Do it_ ” He gave her a hearty pat to her shoulder and ran away, likely to find Opal and tell her about his discovery. 

The show quickly took precedence and Korra was swept into final preparations and tardy models. Even with how busy she was (and all the mostly naked women), she couldn’t help but think about what Bolin said. Should she ask Asami to be her girlfriend? She would like like introducing her as her girlfriend. She loved hanging out with her and talking and all things Asami. Would it be accepted?

She nearly made a mess of the entire show because her head was in the clouds. She nearly sent the wrong model in too early (she caught it last second) and got a tongue lashing from her boss. Even Asami who only saw her once every few minutes noticed something was off. 

When the show finally came to a close, Korra raced outside. She needed air. Her feet paced back and forth in the open alley and slowly people filtered out to leave. Nearly all of them tossed confused looks her way, but none of them said anything until Asami pushed the door open. Her face tightened in concern at the sight of Korra. 

“Hey, are-”

“Will you be my girlfriend? I really like you and I think we would be really good together even though you’re super out of my league-” 

“Korra!” The short haired girl’s flailing hands and rambling came to a halting stop at the sight of Asami smiling at her with awe. “You are incredible. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend” she said, taking Korra’s hands in her own. Relief flooded into her thumping heart. 

“Oh, awesome”

“And don’t ever say I”m out of your league. Have you _met_ you? You are so nice, you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, you have _incredible_ abs. Please, don’t ever sell yourself short”

“Okay, okay. You drive a hard bargain”

“Let’s go eat, girlfriend”


	346. Continuation of 131 (My students ship us, the teachers)

“If I see one more ‘alot’, I’m going to burn every one of these papers” Korra grumbled as she circled the made-up work in her red pen. 

“Well that just means you haven’t taught them well enough” Asami’s smirk was far too annoying. 

“I have literally mentioned it in every single paper guideline. I have stated that they will get zeros if I see it. They are just dumb” Korra argued petulantly. 

“Have you given out a zero yet?”

“...no”

“There’s your problem. Write a zero on the paper and put their real grade on blackboard” Asami made a self-satisfied noise at the back of her throat and continued to grade her own papers. The weekly ritual had become something Korra had come to rely on. The weeks one of them had to skip out, she felt tension creep into every pore in her body until Monday came and she was with Asami again. She knew it was a little bit unhealthy (especially considering her unsightly crush) but it was what it was. 

Now, they sat comfortably together on Asami’s sofa, mugs of tea and hot chocolate steaming at their sides. Korra steadfastly ignored the press of Asami’s knee to her thigh. Pajamas may have separated their skin, but the heat was enough to be tantalizing. It was really something she could have no trouble getting used to. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” With a sigh, she turned back to the horribly written paper. One would think that students would care a little bit about the grades that really do mean a lot. For the length of time it took her to read the paper, the only sounds in the room were the occasional scratch of pen on paper or a sigh. 

“Do your students ever-” Asami’s sudden start and stop startled Korra. The math teach was biting her lower lip and looking everywhere but beside her. 

“Do my students ever what?” Insecurity wasn’t something Asami often struggled with so whatever this was, was likely to be big. 

“Do they ever talk about me?” Korra’s heart stopped because yes, they did. At every possible available opportunity. They even _made_ opportunities to embarrass her. 

“Sometimes. Why?” She tried to play it off casually. 

“Sometimes mine talk about you. Mostly that they think we like each other” Oh, that was. Okay. 

“Ha! That’s funny, what jokers” Korra turned her gaze back down to the paper again and pretended she was reading it intently. Maybe if she just-

“Korra” Damn. “Is there any base to that? Am I missing something?” Asami asked, almost pleading. Korra almost pitied her the way her confusion was written across her face as plain as day. But it was troubling that she didn’t see it at all. That meant Korra had no chance and this wasn’t a good idea to pursue. Opal was wrong. 

“No, you know how they are. Young imaginations”


	347. They're both construction workers stuck at the bottom of ditch. Nobody will be able to come for help for hours.

“I’m sorry”

“Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault”

“It feels like it is”

“Korra, you made a mistake, it happens”

“Yeah, but a mistake that set the project back almost a month and now we’re trapped in the bottom of a shitty pit. _Literally_ ” The frustrated conversation bounced from the stone walls and echoed into the depths of the cavern. Somehow, Korra had struck a sensitive spot in the ground that caused a small sinkhole to collapse the road beneath her and her boss’s feet. It was a miracle Asami had yet to lash out. 

“Not a _literal_ shithole. Let’s take some comfort in that” she said softly. Korra only huffed out a breath that shifted her bangs and dropped her chin to her drawn-in knees. The awkward silence surrounded them. From above came the indistinct sounds of panic as people clamored about, attempting to come up with solutions to bring the two of them back up.

“I was going to ask you out today” the worker mumbled quietly. Asami’s head snapped from her daydream and she gaped at the woman.

“Really?” Korra nodded.

“I didn’t honestly think you’d say _yes_ , but I figured you meet so few women like you that it was at least worth a shot, you know?” She finished her confession with a pitiful shrug. Asami gaped.

“You wanted to ask _me_ out?”

“Is that too _repulsive_ for you?”

“No! I- I’m just surprised is all. I would have thought you can do so much better than me” She stopped short when Korra abruptly straightened out. The look she gave her was indignant disbelief. 

“Better than you? Asami, you’re incredible! You run this massive company even though you’re super young and that could make you really mean and stressed but you’re like, the _nicest_ person I have ever met and it certainly helps that you’re next level pretty” Every word that fell from her mouth only made Asami blush deeper. No one had ever said anything like that to her. Korra seemed to realize she was rambling and snapped her mouth shut with an audible click. 

The previous silence took over again, only this time, there was something nearly tangible between them. Asami shot glances at the other woman until her heart no longer beat loudly in the hollow of her throat. 

“If we both get out of here alive, we could go to dinner. If you still wanted to ask me out, I mean” She averted her eyes to focus on the motorbike she was drawing in the dirt as she bit her lip bashfully. 

“If I haven’t completely embarrassed myself by then, definitely”


	348. Korra and Asami ask BOlin to officiate their wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> immediately after korra and asami announce their engagement bolin starts (not so subtly) hinting at how much he would love to officiate another (aka their) wedding and so korra and asami talk it over and decide to let him - once they tell him he’s so happy he starts crying

“I’m just saying, if you guys _wanted_ me to officiate your wedding, well, I would probably be the best minister of the peace ever. I’m just saying. You know, just in case” 

Korra narrowed her eyes at Bolin as he hurriedly stuffed a roll into his mouth. A quick glance at Asami beside her told her that her girlfriend - no, _fiance_ \- had caught the not so subtle meaning behind his statement. 

Since they’d announced their engagement a month ago, Bolin had taken every opportunity - and made some of his own - in order to ‘let them know’ he’d be available to officiate their wedding. Every single time. Naturally, the two women decided that since he’d done so well at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, it couldn’t hurt to indulge him and get him involved. 

“Maybe we can make Mako the ring-bearer” Korra had joked with a snigger. While the image was a good one, Asami shot her down. That would be rude, right? The two women stared at their friend as the rest of the table ignored him. His usual bid was met with only an eyeroll from Mako and a laugh from Meelo. No one else even paused their dinner. 

“If you want” Korra said loudly with a casual shrug. She saw him freeze, then ever so slowly turn to stare at her. Then Asami, then back to her. 

“Are you joking?” he asked, eyes wide. It was adorable really, to see him so excited. She had to elbow Asami to keep her from giggling. 

“We thought you did pretty well the last time, so...” she trailed off with a smile. The speed at which Bolin propelled himself from his seat must has been super-sonic, because one second he was in shock on one side of the table, then kneeling at Korra and Asami’s feet in the next. 

“You are going to let me officiate the wedding of my _two best friends_?” Tears began to roll from his eyes. Korra prayed that they were happy tears. 

“Yes?” Asami answered for her, the same hope running through her own head. the instant the answer registered, Bolin buried his face in Korra’s lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her middle and suddenly the whole table was watching Bolin wet her pants with tears and snot. She’d have to do laundry that night. 

“You guys-” he hiccoughed “- are the best friends-” and another “-in the world” Korra gave his back a gentle pat. What could she do besides let him ruin her so very nice pants?

“It’s our pleasure, Bo” she mumbled. 

“We’ll love having you marry us” Asami’s hand found Korra’s. They were doing this for a reason. They needed someone to tell the world that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. A sappy smile worked its way to the Avatar’s face as she stared at the woman beside her in wonder. 

“It’ll be great”


	349. Cont WWII fighter pilot au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. 266, 321

Alaska was colder than Asami imagined. It was stupid to assume it _wouldn’t_ be cold, but she felt the frost to her bones, freezing the marrow and the blood it produced. The thick skins that covered her body only did so much, even if she was immensely grateful for them. 

She pushed aside the heavy wooden door to her small cabin and heaved it shut with a shove from her back. Immediately, warmth seeped into the layers of her clothes from the healthy fire at the far end of the room. She peeled the furs off and carefully set them on a hook by the front door. 

“Asami?” a voice called out from the cabin’s miniature bedroom. The warmth blossomed into a full brown heat and Asami smiled. 

“Yes, just in!” she called back as she slipped off her boots. The door to the bedroom opened and Asami’s favorite face smiled back at her. “Hey, Korra”

“Where were you?” Korra crossed the short distance and pulled Asami into a hug, her hands making sure to rub everywhere she could to generate body heat. “I woke up and you were gone. Can’t do _that_ to a girl and leave her alone” she teased. Her genuine curiosity still managed to peek through and Asami smiled. 

“I needed to go talk to someone and early this morning was the only time they’d see me” Korra pulled just enough away to frown at her. 

“Who did you need to talk to?” Asami shrugged. Truthfully, she’d been off to see Korra’s aunt figure, Katara. Korra respected the woman so much, that she was the only person in the world privy to the true nature of their relationship. Not even her parents knew. Thankfully, the woman became their champion and helped them in any way she could. 

“Do you know how long we’ve been together?” she asked. The question caught Korra off guard, but she answered swiftly. 

“Five thousand, one hundred and ten days. Or fourteen years if you want to be boring” She rolled her eyes as if to say nothing could be worse, which earned a giggle from Asami. 

“Well, I don’t know the exact number,” she crouched down on both knees and took Korra’s hands in her own, “but I was hoping you’d let me impress a beautiful girl for the rest of our days” The silence that followed weighed more than any silence they’d ever had before.

“But we can’t-” Korra said through her haze of shock. Asami was already shaking her head. 

“Katara wanted to do it for us. We _can_ ” It didn’t seem real. The love of her life was asking her to marry her in secret. How absurd!

“Well if she says it’s okay” she joked. Asami’s grin was radiant and Korra couldn’t help but dart forward to taste it.


	350. Trees

You feel everything. It sounds exaggerated, but you can feel the sun filter through the trees, the wind ruffling the shortest hairs on your head, you can feel the sigh of that pretty blue butterfly as it lands securely on the barely swaying flower. You can feel her warm hand in yours.

"Where are you taking me?" Asami asks with a curious laugh. She looks beautiful as her too bright eyes take in everything around her like the engineer she is. You've seen her take things apart and put them back together again and the look on her face is exactly the same. You love it. You love her.

"No where specific. I just wanted a walk in the woods," you shrug and step over a log, "we've already accomplished what I set out to do" You hear her huff behind you and her hand tugs lightly on yours.

"Does that mean everything else is left to me?" You hold a low-hanging branch so that she can duck under it with ease. She stops just on the other side.

"If you want, sure" All you needed was her. She reads it in your face, her cheeks flaming up as her eyes drop. You wish she'd kept them open so you could remind yourself of the beautiful contrast. Her hand tangles in yours and you're off again. The space between trees grows smaller and the ground becomes crunchier under each footstep.

It's quiet. You like it. You know she likes it.

With your lives, quiet and peace afforded by the forest is a rare commodity that you hoard selfishly. The odd spider web or two to the face doesn't even phase you. She stops abruptly in front of a half-dead looking tree. Its trunk is mostly covered by its own wilting branches, but the white writing there is still easily visible.

I ♡ Scott

For some reason, it catches you off guard. It would be absurd to assume that you were the only couple in the world to seek refuge somewhere like this, but you did and now you're staring blankly at a tree.

"Are you okay?" Asami had always been thoughtful. It's one of the things you love most about her. You nod because words feel weird right now, but you tighten your hand to show you're okay. You just want to know what happened to them.

"Happened to who?" Asami's looking at you with a nervous twitch to her lips. You'd spoken out loud.

"Scott and whoever wrote it. Do you think they stayed together? Do you think they had the happy ending they always wanted, full of kids and Disney trips? Or do you think they got tired of each other so slowly they didn't notice until one day Scott woke up and didn't feel a thing-" Hands touch your face, stroke gently over your rapidly heating skin.

"Korra," she breathes (her eyes are swimming like earlier only now it's tears, not mischief), "tell me what you're thinking. Please" You do.


	351. “we live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine a “we live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall” AU with Korrasami, though. Like, maybe it happens a couple of times and kind of becomes an expected thing, but they don’t meet each other face to face for a while. So when they finally do it’s just like “shit the nice woman next door who occasionally supports me emotionally is hotter than i imagined”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming back, just veeeerrrryy sloooooooowwwllyyyyyy.

The moment you turn the lights out, you hear it; a soft sobbing noise that you almost can’t hear above the air conditioning blowing through your apartment. 

But you hear it none the less. 

For a solid five minute, you can hear a person (a woman?) on the other side. She’s crying like she’s never cried before or will never cry again. Frankly, you’re a little scared. People don’t cry like that unless they feel like their world is really ending. You hate knowing what that feels like. 

“Hey, do you want to hear about my day?” It’s a stupid opener. Oh god, you couldn’t have said something _smarter_? The second the words passed your lips you cringe because that had to be the _dumbest_ -

“Yes please” The voice on the other side (definitely a woman) is quiet and again, the air-con almost overpowers her. But her quivering voice pushes through the wall and you nod. 

“Well it started off okay, I got the new Starbucks drink I’ve been meaning to try and it wasn’t horrible, so I could that as a victory. But the moment I got in, it was non-stop. ‘Korra, fix this’, Korra, put that away’, ‘Korra, why is your apron not on?’” You ramble for as long as physically possible, only stopping for her hesitant questions and sudden laughs (you won’t admit how quickly the sound stuns you, especially not how you hope it invades your dreams tonight). By the time you finish talking about your day, she sounds like she feels better. You feel better too. 

“Goodnight Korra” she mumbles. 

“Goodnight- uh...what’s your name?” She laughs. 

“Asami”

“Goodnight Asami”

Somehow, it becomes a routine. The second you hear Asami fall heavily into bed, you start talking about your day to take her mind off it. You can hear how grateful she is in her goodnight sighs. She even begins to reciprocate. On the days where you slam your doors a little too loudly or maybe bang into a wall, her crooning voice sets about chronicling _her_ day and you suddenly feel apart of it. 

You try to imagine her on those days. You imagine her in her own story, from sun up and coffee to sundown and talking to you. You don’t really care what her face looks like, but you know if her heart is that beautiful, the rest of her must be just as breathtaking (you categorically _refuse_ to admit you might be a little bit in love with her). 

She’s sobbing so hard one day that you know your day, sprinkled with humorous anecdotes won’t be enough. Two minutes in and she hasn’t said a word. 

“Asami?” you call out. You’re not sure if you should ask this, but it sounds like she needs it. 

“Yes?” your heart thuds a little harder as how small she sounds. She deserves so much better than what she has. 

“Can I come over? I feel like this whole comforting you thing would go a lot better with human contact” Your breath hitches in your throat. It’s now or never. Or just never, since her room has gone completely silent. Oh god, this was _wrong_ , you shouldn’t have asked-

“I’d like that” Did you just get punched in the gut? It seemed like it. You start nodding as you exit your bed before remembering she can’t see you. 

“Okay, uh, I’ll be right there” you assure as you race out of your room. You’re so excited that you can’t feel your face. You’re meeting _Asami_. It’s like the heavens have opened up and Zeus and winking at you and you know it’s a weird thought but frankly you don’t have the time to come up with a better one. You’re at her door after all. 

It’s a deep breath and a knock that changed your life. 

She’s beautiful. Not that you didn’t already know that, and not that it mattered, but _god_ , you don’t think you’d ever seen someone look so gorgeous after crying half the night. Her red-rimmed green eyes take you in. And then the familiar voice flits from her mouth. 

“Hi” From there on there was no doubt. You were in love with her. You were in love with the girl who cried against the wall and made you feel better on your worst days. You were in love with the girl who laughed every time you imitated Bolin’s voice or mocked Mako’s eyebrows. You were of sucking _in love_. 

“Hi” Her smile is so big and you are gone. 

“I believe I was promised comforting”

“And comforting you shall receive” You love her even more when she fits so easily into your arms.


	352. Future Industries has a employee soccer league and Korra comes and cheers Asami on at her games

If Korra wasn’t sure whether or not she found Asami attractive, there would have been no doubt the moment she caught sight of her in those shorts. The taught muscles in her thighs and calves from years of martial arts and lifting heavy machinery were on full display and Korra couldn’t take her eyes away. It was a truly glorious sight to see her run back and forth on the pitch. 

And Korra had front row seats. 

That was the perk of dating the Future Industries CEO, not that being the Avatar didn’t help. Even though Korra had next to no idea how the game was played (she’d grown up with Probending and as a non-bending sport, it got far less exposure world-wide), but she had fun. She could see Asami get excited about a goal or furious about a penalty and sometimes, that was just as good as being able to actually follow the game. 

“Yeah Asami!” she screamed as her girlfriend dribbled the ball to the opposing corner. She guarded the ball carefully, her eyes searching for help and the moment she found it-

The ball launched through the air and found the forehead of another girl on her team only to find a home among the net. Asami raced across the pitch to pull her girl into a hug, an action quickly followed by half the team. Just they disentangled themselves from one another, the referee put his whistle to his lips and blew sharply into it three times. The crowd erupted into cheers. 

Future Industries had beaten Cabbage Corp in the finals of the Inter-Corporation Soccer League for the second year running. Korra herself was out of her seat, her arms thrown in the air as she hollered with joy. Asami caught sight of her and - even though she’d just been running for 90 minutes straight - _sprinted_ to the stands. Korra drew her into a tight hug. 

“That was go great! I’m so proud of you!” she gushed as she peppered kisses all over Asami’s face. The CEO wrinkled her nose and leaned back. 

“I’m all gross” Korra chased her for another kiss. “Korra! Stop!” she giggled. 

“No” Korra’s lips moved to her neck and blew a raspberry against her skin. A shriek flew from Asami’s mouth but quickly turned into a full bellied laugh that Korra grinned for. 

“Shower _then_ celebrate?” 

“Yes, shower _then_ celebrate”


	353. angst au where Hiroshi never changed and ejected him self out of the hummingbird,and korra goes mental on him after the battle

The giant metal hand laid into the fragile hummingbird with a crunch. 

The sound echoed in Korra’s ears, rattling against her insides with the most horrifying kind of finality. A seat shot from the hummingbird’s back just before the impact. The pilot’s hair had a distinct lack of length. Despite the life threatening robot monster that had just broken free from her ice lock, Korra used air bending to propel herself across rooftops and disintegrating buildings to meet the falling body.

The old man standing where the seat fell was very much _not_ Asami. A feral scream ripped from Korra’s throat as she dropped from the sky. Hiroshi fell to his knees under her weight, bringing his arms up to protect himself, as feeble as it was. 

“What did you _do_?!” she demanded. Her hands took a hold of the front of his prison uniform and she’d never wanted to kill someone so much, not Amon, not Tarrlok, not Unalaq, not even Zaheer, who had ruined her, body and soul for too long. She shook him. “ _What did you do to her_?” 

“I couldn’t- I panicked! I had to press one of the ejection seats in a split second! I didn’t have _time_ -” A fist across his face stopped him cold.

“You killed her! You killed your own _daughter_! She was three times the person you could ever hope to be and you let her _die_ -!” Hands yanked Korra off the bleeding old man and wrapped tightly around her waist to slow her fighting.

“Korra!” Lin’s voice in her ear stilled her. “I know you’re upset and I know you’d like nothing more than to lay out some justice on this bastard, but please remember the other justice you need to be doing” Loud crashes from the fight on the main drag pushed Kuvira to the forefront of Korra’s mind.

“I just-” she sobbed, her shoulders collapsing. 

“I know. You can mourn, but now is not the time” The Avatar’s head fell and for a moment, it looked as if all the fight had drained out of her, but with a deep breath and slow sight, she set her shoulders and fixed Hiroshi with the most fierce glare he’d ever seen. 

“We are _not_ done” And suddenly she was gone, off to finish the fight she’d started. But Lin wasn’t.

“I let you out” she said simply. The resignation instilled more fear in him than confidence. He used his elbows to try and scoot away from her. 

“Cheif Beifong, I-”

“No more excuses asswipe. I should have done this _years_ ago” A blade extended from inside the armor of her forearm and his stomach dropped out. 


	354. FMA/LOK crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dramatically saving each other from certain death or barely surviving something that almost makes the other break down and just smirking wearily and mumbling flippant smartass remarks to HIDE THE DEPTH OF THEIR FEELINGS. But also cannon Korra is in FMA universe with Asami playing the part of Lust.

Despite Korra’s maneuverability and quick feet, Lust still managed to have a fantastic viewpoint of the fight. Backed into a wall, she watched as Korra and Mustang duked it out in the abandoned Letoist church that had served as the homunculus hideaway for months. There was no way he could have been counting on Korra, swooping in when fire was inches from Lust’s face and redirecting it as if it were nothing. 

Lust stared in awe. 

The girl’s body moved with a fluidity she’d never thought possible and her abilities were unheard of. There was no way it was alchemy, it couldn’t be. whatever the mysterious girl was doing was apparently overwhelming to the alchemist. It was most obvious when his arms were suddenly encased with stone and dragged to the ground. 

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you” she assured, approaching him slowly. 

“That seems really counter intuitive when you’re actually fighting for her” 

“This isn’t what you think it is” Water encased her hand and began glowing the slightest bit. Lust was absolutely intrigued. Only knowing the girl for a few weeks ensured that all of her ‘powers’ were still vastly unknown. Nothing to go to Father about yet.

“I highly-” Korra’s glowing water-hand laid flat against his forehead and Mustang stopped talking (mercifully), out cold. The girl breathed a long sigh of relief. 

“You okay over there?” she asked, turning to face Lust. The sight of her sweaty and panting sent her heart (right?) pumping. It was okay right? She was Lust, this was what she was _for_. 

“Thanks to you” Carefully, she pushed herself up the wall, her eyes never once leaving the blue ones coming closer. 

“Without me, you might be _toast_ ” Lust rolled her eyes but could stop the slow smile. She was too cute.

“True, after all, you clearly had the situation _under wraps_ ” It was Korra’s turn to grin and avert her wonderstruck eyes.

“I could have flattened him like a pancake”

“Okay”

“You don’t believe me”

“Of course I do”

“I’ll just have to save you again, won’t I?”

“If that’s your thing”

“Oh, it’s definitely my thing” Korra was close now, mere inches away from Lust’s too sensitive lips.

“I could deal with that” she murmured into the space between them, her eyes slipping closed as her body leaned forward. Her lips barely brushed Korra’s when the body in front of her was gone, feet away and retreating with a teasing smile.

“Then I guess I’ll see you then!” the girl called over her shoulder. Lust watched her disappear into the streets, Mustang’s body draped over her shoulder as she clutched her hand to her chest. 

“Oh, _that_ is not lust”


	355. Meeting at a masquerade ball AU

Her eyes had been glued to the girl in the blue dress from the moment she’d stepped into the hall. It was painfully obvious that behind her mask, the girl was blindingly gorgeous. The dress was covered with ornate lines that accentuated her body’s curves and drew crowds of attention to her sculpted shoulders and chest. 

Asami was no exception. 

Even while mingling with heads of state and industry, she kept an eye on the girl as she wandered through the mass of people, sipping slowly on a champagne flute and side-stepping drunkenly wavering people who were enjoying too much of the night. Asami wanted to know her. 

“-And I’ve said to the company president, ‘you know, if you keep-’“ 

“You must excuse me” Asami shot the rambling man a half-hearted apologetic smile and made her way to where she knew the girl was. As predicted, miss-blue-eyes-and-matching-dress leaned casually against a wall right beside a window that beautifully showcased the night sky. The blue eyes met hers instantly. 

“Hi” she greeted, and _oh_ , her voice was just as intriguing as the rest of her. 

“Hello. Found a nice spot to hide from all the gross men?” The girl laughed, clear and ringing between Asami’s ears. 

“It wasn’t my original intention, but that did get pretty overwhelming kinda fast,” Her eyes flit over Asami’s body before she stuck her hand out. “I’m Korra”

“Asami, it’s nice to meet you” she returned, taking her ( _oh_ ) calloused hand. Images flooded her mind of those hands touching her so she shook her head, as those were inappropriate when meeting someone for the first time. “What was your original intention, if you don’t mind me asking?” Korra smiled (dazzling).

“I just wanted to watch everyone. I grew up in a super small town so nothing like this ever happened. I just wanted to see it” she finished with a casual shrug. Suddenly everything was obvious. Asami knew exactly how to impress this (stunning) girl. She grasped Korra’s hand and took a step backwards, earning a look of confusion. 

“Parties are much easier to watch from the dancefloor” It was a risk, but the grin that lit up Korra’s face made it worthwhile. 

“Is it? I better see some amazing moves outta you”

“Only the best”


	356. parent-teacher conference au

Asami bounced nervously on her heels. Normally, she skipped these things - what did teachers have to tell her that Masa didn’t? - but she was cautious. Lately, her son had been edging away from her. She knew that was part of growing up, but he seemed more subdued than she’d ever seen. Whatever was going on, she wouldn’t find out from him. 

She just hoped his teacher had been paying attention. 

“Ms. Sato? You’re welcome to come in” a voice called from inside the classroom. Asami lurched and did as she was told, only to stop immediately in the doorway. Whatever she had imagined Masa’s teacher to look like, it wasn’t this. 

The woman was all muscle hidden beneath a layer of soft sweater and smooth skin that Asami wanted to let her fingertips trail over. Her face was blue eyes and a welcoming smile. It was times like these that Asami cursed her bisexuality.

“Hi, I’m Korra, Masa’s teacher. If you could just take a seat” The handshake proved the teacher’s skin to be as warm and soft as she expected. She shuddered but managed to follow the instruction. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m glad I was able to come in and find some time to meet with you. Masa’s been...of lately and he usually talks to me, so it’s a bit concerning that he hasn’t” Asami said, wringing her hands. Korra nodded and adjusted her notebook in front of her. 

“He has been an absolute delight. He offers insight and really enjoys learning. I can tell he works outside of class and really, I love it,” Asami’s heart swelled. She loved her little boy. “the problem isn’t him, it’s the other students. They tease him for being smarter than them. I try to squash it at any chance I get,” Korra shrugged helplessly, “but I can’t be there all the time”

That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Asami had been home schooled by her father and never wanted that for her own kids. The isolation she felt growing up was palpable, sticking with her for the rest of her life (maybe even being partially the cause for the circumstances surrounding Masa’s birth). To hear that the alternate route wasn’t working was a bit of a blow. She ran a hand through her hair. 

“What can I do?” Korra grinned (oh my) and launched into possibilities and mechanisms that she’d read about for parents with bullied kids. Asami listened with one ear and ogled with the rest of her attention. Clearly the teacher was passionate about her students and her work. If Asami weren’t already sold, that would have done it.

“I’d really appreciate if you let me know if any of that works for you. I want to talk to the kids who are bullying him too so if you or Mr. Sato got any names, I’d be so thankful” _Mr. Sato_. Asami jolted in her seat.

“Oh, uh, no Mr. Sato. It’s just me” Korra flushed and her eyes went wide, realizing her mistake. 

“I’m sorry! I just assumed a beautiful woman like yourself-” She bit her own lip, dropping her head to her notepad to hide her raging blush. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Anyway-”

“Yes, I will absolutely try those”

“Okay”

“Okay. Yes, it was great to meet you” Asami shuffled to her feet.

“Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you too, _Ms._ Sato” Korra flashed a self-deprecating smile and all of the tension leaked from the room. Asami laughed. 

“Call me Asami”

“Of course”


	357. Got caught moving your laundry out of the dryer AU

The little LCD display had read ‘0′ for almost ten minutes. That was ten minutes that Korra’s laundry could have been drying. That was ten minutes that Korra could have been doing her paper. That was ten minutes of Korra’s life that she was never going to get back. 

It was a strict rule of the dorm come get your clothes _before_ they finished so that you wouldn’t make other people wait, but clearly the person whose clothes were in dryer ten didn’t know or care about that rule. So Korra waited and was frustrated.

“That’s it” With a huff of aggravation, she stomped over to the dryer and yanked open the door. The warm clothes that tumbled out were only saved by her quick reflexes and her inability to be overly rude to people. If she was going to empty a dryer on someone, she was going to do it politely. She had most of the clothes piled on top of he machine when the door to the laundry room opened. 

“Um, excuse me?” She jolted and stood ramrod straight. The woman who entered the room tall and slender with dark hair cascading over one shoulder while a backpack was supported by a strap hung over the other. She frowned in confusion. “I think that’s my laundry” She pointed lamely to the pile of clothes. 

All Korra could do was blink. The girl was absolutely right, there was no denying that. And here _she_ was, sticking her hands all up in it. And she was utterly caught. She stared back down at the laundry in the vain hope that her brain could come up with something to say that didn’t make her sound like an asshole (that would a be a long wait, she knew).

“I took too long getting back from class, didn’t I?” the girl asked with a sigh. 

“I’m so sorry, I just have a paper to do and I’m going to be late on it if I don’t have my clothes in and I have a major presentation tomorrow so I need my nice shirt-” The girl stepped more fully into the room and shook her head. 

“No, it’s okay. Really, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s been ten minutes, so it’s fair game. Here’s if you help me put them in my bag, I can be out of your way faster” Warm green eyes flashed with a blinding smile and Korra felt like the air had been knocked from her chest. 

“Oh,” she breathed, “okay, yeah” With fumbling hands, she helped transfer the fresh laundry into the laundry bag that the girl had pulled from her backpack. She ignored the fact that she was definitely touching underwear that was probably more expensive than her nice shirt. It was all a little overwhelming. especially when everything was in the bag and the girl righted herself. 

“Again, I’m sorry-” Korra waved her off “-okay, if you’re sure. My name is Asami, by the way” 

“I’m Korra”

“Well Korra, good luck with your paper and presentation. I’ll see you around” Asami waved over her shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world and Korra could only stare after her. 

“Thanks” she mumbled long after the door had shut.


	358. Spirit animals that follow them around AU

Mornings are lovely. They mean new starts and chances at redemption, they mean opportunities and new people, they mean-

massive extinct dogs are flopping on your face to wake you up.

You push at the direwolf’s face, urging her to shut her mouth and pull her drooling tongue from your mostly slack face. She fights you and manages to get a hearty lick on your eye.

“Naga, gross. I’m not even up yet” With a groan, you heave at her chest again and she drops all of legs to the floor to watch you impatiently instead. Her tail whips back and forth and her floppy ears perk up as you hang your legs over the side of your bed. “I guess you want go out, right?”

Naga barks and you can’t help but laugh. Best friends are best friends, even if they are the physical anthropomorphic manifestation of your own soul. 

From there, your day begins in a rush. The moment you’re out the door, you both receive startled looks from people as they pass by, as extinct daemons are rare enough, forget about such large ones. Neither of you mind. It doesn’t change yours or Naga’s personality. It’s just another facet of who you are, like your eyes or fingers. 

Her size is a little harder to navigate in the supermarket, but, as with all things, you manage. Her tail stays stationary between her legs in order to avoid crashing into anything and you move slowly down each isle so that she doesn’t need to rush. You round the corner and take a few steps into the breakfast isle when a shiver runs down your spine in the same second that Naga yelps. 

You whip around and find a Japanese macaque perched on the direwolf’s head. It’s tiny hands stroke over Naga’s thick fur and you can’t do anything but stare. You’re being accosted in the supermarket by a monkey. 

“Toyo! What-” You think you’ll end up with a sprained neck if you turn this fast again for a third time today. The woman in front of you is staring at her own daemon in horror (the damn thing is grinning at her) with wide green eyes and a half full basket of fruits.

“Um-” you start uselessly because _wow_ , the woman is gorgeous and she doesn’t seem put off by Naga’s size or shape like everyone else, only the behavior of her macaque. With a final grin, the monkey jumps from Naga’s neck and land’s squarely on the woman’s shoulder. 

“I am _so_ sorry. Toyo keeps telling me to get out there and meet people and when I don’t, he takes it into his own hands. Especially on unsuspecting people in the supermarket. Hi” she breathes out. 

“No, it’s um-” you swallow past the dryness on your throat, “I’m Korra. That’s Naga” You hold out your hand for a handshake and isn’t that _dumb_ because your _souls_ have already touched and you want to scream. Her face blanks in surprise before her lips parts in a grin. 

“Asami and Toyo”

“It’s nice to meet you both. Do you normally meet people here?” You don’t admit that the sound of her laugh already has your heart stuttering in your chest. Naga’s wet nose against your hand tells you that she’s already admitted it.


	359. arranged marriage au Where its been arranged since they were kids for political reasons but they never met until they were older

“Mom”

“You’ll like her. She’s super nice and generous and her mother tells me she’d grown into quite the beauty”

“Mom, please”

“Her father said she’s even starting to surpass _him_ in some engineering areas. I don’t really know what exactly that means, but clearly she’s smart”

“Mom” Korra gripped her mother’s hands, forcing them still as she ‘fixed’ Korra’s hair for the third time in twenty minutes. “I don’t want to hear about her” she insisted. Her mother gasped, scandalized. 

“But you’re engaged to her! Why _wouldn’t_ you want to hear about her?” Senna drew her hands back but kept them moving over Korra’s clothes in order to straighten imaginary creases. 

“Because I don’t know her. Why would I care about someone who is taking away any other avenue I have of being happy? Just stop” She brushed her mother’s hands away and moved towards the door, her mother calling after her the whole way. She breezed out of the room and into the gardens, eager to be alone for a while. 

She let herself be surrounded by only flowers and bees as the light wind tickled her cheeks and ruffled her hair (she took a secret delight in messing up her mother’s meticulous work). Rebellion wasn’t usually how she handled her parents, but she was frustrated. No one wants to hear their whole life about an arranged marriage that will put them off the market when they never really had a chance to be _on_ it. At least the resort had a fantastic property. 

“Are you running away from your responsibilities too?” Korra jolted on her stone bench and whipped her head around. A stunning girl who looked her age walked through the gap in the garden hedges, looking all the world like she had just stepped off a runway. Korra blinked. 

“Yeah. I am” she answered slowly. The girl nodded with understanding and took the seat next to Korra. 

“Because you’re parents are telling you they know what’s best for you even though what they’re doing is only benefiting _them_ and has nothing at all to do with you besides ruining your chances to be actually happy, but you love them anyway so you can’t tell them ‘no’“ The girl sighed and stared off towards a patch of purple flowers that Korra had just been watching bees come and go from. Only now Korra’s eyes couldn’t be taken away from the girl. 

“Exactly” Korra breathed. With a glance to Korra’s stunned face, the girl laughed. 

“How fortunate that I meet someone who understands. I’m Asami” she introduced herself, her perfectly manicured hand extended.

“I’m-”

“Korra!” The pair jumped just as Korra had before and found Senna standing where she’d first seen Asami. “We have to meet the Satos in five minutes! You don’t look presentable at all!” She stood before Korra and grasped her hands in order to pull her to her feet.  

“Mom-”

“Excuse me, did you say the Satos?” Asami interjected. The two women paused and frowned at her. 

“Yes,” Senna narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“I’m Asami Sato” Joy looked like it could have split Senna’s face in half with the way she was grinning and a lump of ice felt as if it had settled deep in Korra’s gut. 

“Then you’ve already met! How fantastic! I’ll let you two talk then” Her mother was gone faster than she’d arrived, leaving the two girls to gape at their betrothed. 


	360. Korra makes Amasi a wooden Heart during shop class and paints it with the Words "Be Mine?" on it

Asami tried not to laugh. It was adorable really how excited Korra was to show off what she’d spent weeks working on. For the most part, she was even impressed. However, there was a small problem. 

“Korra, it’s beautiful” The blue-eyed girl beamed brightly at her. 

“Thank you!”

“There’s only one problem” The smile dropped. 

“What?”

“Who is ‘Amasi’?” She watched Korra freeze, frown and whip her art project around. The large 3D anatomical heart was perfectly rendered, all smooth grooves and criss-crossing arteries and veins. On the left ventricle, Korra had carved out in her neatest handwriting ‘Amasi, be mine?’ Even the font had been beautiful. “Should I be jealous?” Asami teased with a bite of her lip. 

“No, no, no, no, _no_!” Korra muttered to herself. “I fucked up” With a defeated sigh, her shoulders drooped and her eyes squeezed shut. “How did I not notice that?” Her girlfriend only laughed. 

“With the level of detail you had to put into everything else, it’s no surprise you missed something. But don’t worry about it. I could be Amasi for a day” Korra scowled. 

“ _Asami_ ”

“I think you mean _Amasi_ ”

“You’re teasing me”

“I’m allowed to you misspelled my name”

“Not on purpose” Asami kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

“Your’re still getting a Valentine out of it, so it is really that bad?”

“You’re never going to live this down are you?” Korra jutt her lip out in a pout. Asami darted forward and kissed the lip. 

“Probably not, no”


	361. Cont. 341 Persephone/Hades

In six months, Asami had come to... _not_ hate Korra. She was still highly conflicted as to what she was feeling, but all she knew was that it wasn’t hate. No, this felt softer. The god was endearing in almost everything she did. The way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way she tried (and failed) to joke. It only served to make this moment harder. 

The river Styx flowed silently behind her as she tried not to look Korra in the face. She watched Korra’s feet shuffle back and forth nervously. Charon tapped his finger impatiently against the ferry’s rudder. 

“So” Korra muttered. Her toes began to draw misshapen circles in the dust on the dock. 

“I am coming back, you know. I mean, I have to, but I do want to” Asami admitted with a sigh. Korra’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. 

“You do?” Asami shrugged, then nodded, deciding to be honest. 

“Yes” she answered simply. She watched as the god’s face split into a beaming grin. Asami’s heart stuttered in her chest. _Oh_. 

“That’s good. I’m glad, that you don’t hate it here. That you _like_ it. That’s nice” Korra cut off her rambling and shuffled her feet again. For a god of the dead she was decidedly human. Charon tapped his finger again. 

“I’ve got to go” Asami hated how mournful she sounded. 

“Yeah”

“I’ll see you in six months”

“I look forward to it” She only allowed herself to debate for a full second before she darted forward and planted a kiss on Korra’s cheek. She couldn’t bear to see a reaction so she stepped on to the ferry without looking back. Charon took off almost immediately. Clearly he’d tell her at some point during the ride how annoyed he was by her delay. 

Korra’s joyful laugh followed them down the river and Asami felt like her face was on fire. Of all the stupid things to do, that was certainly up there. Kissing the god of the dead? _Genius_. Thankfully, her journey to the surface was short and she didn’t have to think about the god below it once she set sights on her mother. 

“Asami!” The world came alive around them as warm arms enveloped Asami’s body. “I missed you so much” Her mother murmured into her neck as a flower by Asami’s foot blossomed. 

“I missed you too” Her mother pulled back to look her in the eye. 

“Now tell me honestly, did she hurt you?” Her eyes scanned over Asami’s body for any visible sort of marking the god could have caused. 

“No,” she tried to push away the image of blue eyes catching hers from across the room, “no, she’s not so bad”


	362. Happy one year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are on a camping trip (just the two of them) but about halfway through their trip it gets really cold one night and they have to join sleeping bags and cuddle up for warmth. It's a slow and tentative process because they're being nervous not-yet-in-a-relationship otp

“Hey, do you remember that one _really_ cold night in the spirit world?” Asami paused, her food halfway to her mouth and raised an eyebrow at her suddenly sheepish looking girlfriend in confusion. 

“Yes, why?” she asked. Korra scratched at her chin and refused to make eye contact. 

“I kind of have a confession to make”

“I swear, if you farted on purpose-”

“No! That was an accident! I will maintain that to my dying day”

“What is it, Korra?” Asami’s face was laced with amusement as she leaned on her hand, elbow resting solidly on the table. There was curiosity and nervous in her eyes too, but Korra knew how much her girlfriend trusted her. If something had been really wrong, they already would have discussed it. 

“So, you know how the spirit world adjusts according to my state of mind?” Asami nodded. “Well, that day, all I could think about was trying to maybe cuddle with you at night and I don’t know if I got frustrated with not being able to think of anything or it just decided to help me, but it was definitely my doing” Korra looked away again, pushing the food around on her plate. 

“Korra, babe” She looked up to see Asami fighting a grin. “did you really think I’d be upset about that? You looking for an excuse to get close to me?” The Avatar shrugged. 

“I didn’t want it to seem like I was manipulating you” she mumbled. 

“Then you _clearly_ didn’t notice where my hands were all night” Korra straightened up at that, because _no_ , she didn’t know where Asami’s hands were. “And what does it matter? We live together now. We share a bed and cuddle every night. There has to be a first time for every routine. So what if the first one was a little awkward” She finished with a bite to her food and sense of finality. 

“I guess I just felt guilty about deceiving you” 

“Korra. If I had the ability to change the weather around me for a chance to cuddle with you for the first time, _believe_ me, I wouldn’t even think twice about it. You have so many things to be responsible for all of the time, you’re allowed to want a date with a girl you like to go well”

“It did go well”

“Yeah, it really did”


	363. KorRASSAMI AU WHEN THEY MEET CLEXA AND CLEXA HAVE THIS CUTE STORY ABOUT HOW THEY MET AND KORRA GETS JEALOUS BECAUSE HER AND ASAMI DONT HAVE A COOL "HOW THEY MET" STORY

“Lexa, you’ll like them” Clarke assured with a sweep of her thumb over taut skin. Lexa’s hand in hers was clenched into a nervous fist, it’s clamminess indicating just how wound up about this meeting she really was. 

“I know, but that won’t make me any more calm”

“It should” Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “They’re great people” The words were barely out of her mouth when the door to the coffee shop opened and rung the bell. The couple that entered looked almost as opposite as could be. 

One was clearly covered with copious amounts of powerful muscle if the way her dark skin stretched over the hills of her arms and shoulders were anything to go by. Her home cut muscle shirt displayed the silhouette of her cut abs. All of that in compound with the girl’s bright smile and dazzling blue eyes - though, never as dazzling as Clarke’s, Lexa would say - presented an interesting image. 

The girl she dragged behind her was just as much of a contrast. Her flawless pale skin slipped into the buttoned up collar of her perfectly pressed shirt. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back and her lithe body moved behind the girl who pulled her along. Her smile, while just as radiant, was more subtle and content. 

“Hey!” the excitable girl greeted as they dropped into the seats across from them. “I’m Korra and this is my girlfriend Asami” She stuck her hand out towards the suddenly overwhelmed Lexa.

“Hi” Clarke couldn’t help but grin at the way her girlfriend took Korra’s extended hand. Asami leaned back in her seat, amused. 

“I went through college with your friend Raven and ended up making good friends with Clarke. And then of course Korra and Octavia clicked, so our friend groups are eternally intertwined now” Clarke laughed. 

“You can’t tell me that seeing Bell and Mako try and outdrink each other wasn’t the highlight of your new years party” she challenged. This time, Asami laughed. 

“No, I can’t say it wasn’t” Korra poked Clarke’s hand on the table. 

“But you against Bolin was pretty great too” Clarke laughed again but didn’t argue. “Speaking of which; you never once mentioned Lexa during that party. When did you meet?” Korra rested her chin on the palm of her hard with a curious look between the two across from her. Lexa had managed to catch up with the conversation. 

“She asked me to pretend to be her girlfriend at a bar during St. Patrick’s Day when she knew Finn would be there and by the end of the night it was a lot less pretend” she shrugged. Clarke bit back her smile and rubbed at Lexa’s knuckles again. 

“It all happened very quick” she supplied. Korra frowned at them. 

“Asami”

“Yes?”

“Why isn’t our first meeting cute?” 

“I think it’s charming that you hated me at first”

“That’s not charming, that’s stupid” 

“It’s alright, babe. You still got the girl”


	364. kuvira kills asami in front of korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this picture http://kmuro20.tumblr.com/post/118930882584/saevite-adversus-what-you-wouldnt-give-for-one

She’d seen it.

She’d seen it about to happen.

She’d seen the swift chop of Kuvira’s hand and the glint of metal as it began an uninterrupted path towards her. She also knew that the way her body was angled meant that the mother of the new Avatar was likely already in labor.

The only thing to do was close her eyes an accept it. But the bite of death never came.

She never saw Asami streaking across the field towards her.

She never saw Asami dive in front of her at the very last second.

She never saw the metal pierce Asami’s chest.

But she did see the blood. She saw Asami wobbling on her feet as the last vestiges of strength left her. She saw the way her left knee crumpled first, bringing the rest of her body down with it. Korra’s brain hadn’t produced a solid thought since she’d opened her eyes, so it was no surprise that her body darted forward and caught the falling one.

“Asami, _Asami_ , no. Please, stay with me. I’ll get these out and heal you” Her lips formed words and promises that she didn’t believe, but not making them would kill her more than, well.

It didn’t look like the engineer was believing her either with the way her eyelids fluttered and the corners of her mouth turned up in the smallest smile. For a moment, Korra thought she might say something. It was right there on the tip of her tongue, but then the fluttering stopped.

The barely there smile and the unseeing eyes took up every last bit of Korra’s vision. She took in the way the metal in Asami’s chest had growing patches of blood, matched only the blood on Asami’s lips. A stabbing pain shot through Korra’s heart and for a second she wondered if Kuvira had actually taken advantage of her prone position, but looking down she found that no, there was no blood over her heart.

The pain was the promise of never getting over the body in her arms, because that was all she was now. An empty body.

A scream ripped through her chest. She clutched Asami to her body and held up her rolling head. She couldn’t be, she _wasn’t_ -

She pressed an aching kiss to lips that would never respond and she felt the blood stain her own.

She felt the tears stream down her face.

She felt Asami grow cold.

She’d _seen_ it.

She’d seen it about to happen.


	365. Asami wants to be the big spoon but Korra won't let her

Asami missed the light switch against the wall on her first try. Her heavily drooping eyes and exhausted body left no room for coordination. Judging by Korra’s huff of amused air from the bed, she probably felt the same. With a roll of her eyes, Asami managed to flip the lights off and tumble into bed. She groaned at the lovely feeling of being horizontal. 

“Korra, come here. I want to big spoon tonight” she mumbled. She reached out blindly in the dark for the warm body she loved to feel surrounding her. Some nights however, some nights she just needs to be the big spoon. 

“No, I’m the big spoon. Big spoon Korra, that’s me. You come _here_ ” the Avatar protested from the other side of the bed. Asami groaned when she felt Korra try and tug her closer. 

“Babe, please”

“I am the mighty Big Spoon Korra, no one gets in my way”

“ _Korra_ ”

“I should get that as a tattoo”

“Please”

“Come here. Cuddle me” Asami sighed in relief and shuffled across the sheets. Korra pressed into her and melted, their bodies molded against each other with no effort. 

“I thought for a second you weren’t going to let me” Asami kissed the back of Korra’s neck as the Avatar’s laugh rumbled between them.

“I’m a sucker for you” They adjusted to be completely comfortable. “But don’t expect this again”

“Go to sleep”

“I should get a tattoo”

“Korra”

“Do you think people will get it if I put it right across my forehead? ‘Big spoon Korra’?” Asami sighed and closed her eyes. She was going to sleep, whether her girlfriend wanted it or not.


	366. Asami's Jealous

It was stupid. 

Korra was her girlfriend. That meant that Korra didn’t want to look at anyone the way she looked at Asami. And she didn’t. But that never stopped other people from looking at Korra. It couldn’t. She was too beautiful, brilliant, and impressive for people _not_ to look. 

But that didn’t make it any less stupid. 

The woman leaning in close to Korra near the drinks trailed her fingers over the flowing dress that draped over the Avatar’s body. Her smile was far from innocent, as was the way she laughed, full of intention and lust. Korra on her part, looked vaguely uncomfortable, but since Asami was busy being surrounded by old men whose money she needed to build up Future Industries, the couple could only send each other exhausted looks from across the room.

Asami clutched her glass and nodded charmingly to a man who looked as if he might keel over any moment from a heart attack. He was only interested in embellishing some story from sixty years ago. 

“And I told Firelord Zuko that he was being ridiculous. Who would it help to keep the forest unindustrialized?” He shrugged in disgust. Asami had to hold back her own scoff. She’d met the old Firelord, numerous times in fact, and the old man had been nothing but pleasant. However, there was a shrewdness to him that was often kept from the masses. They knew him as just and honest. Why throw that for a loop. 

“He must have been scandalized” she threw in with a sip of her drink. The man started up on a tangent, but Asami was lost. Across the room. the overly flirtatious woman had stepped too far. 

Her hand skimmed over the taut muscle of Korra’s arm with an obvious sensuality and Asami snapped. 

“And he was _livid_ -”

“You’ll have to excuse me, sir” Asami plastered on her usual ‘investor smile’ and marched across the hall. Korra made instant eye contact with her, clearly pleading for help. 

“Asami, hi” she breathed once her girlfriend was closer. Asami grinned wickedly and leaned in for a kiss probably too inappropriate for such a formal event, especially in front of.... _whoever_ this invasive girl was. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave you alone for so long. Running a billion-yuan company takes a lot out of a person,” she hooked an arm around Korra’s waist and turned to the girl with a polite smile. “Hi, I’m Asami Sato. And _you_ are?” She knew her eyes were probably too sharp, but frankly she couldn’t bring herself to care. The girl blinked a few times in shock at the display.  

“Uh, I’m Li. I work with Green Steel” she mumbled. 

“How lovely. C’mon Korra, I think Beifong was looking for you” Asami brushed the girl off and began tugging Korra gently by the hand in a random direction. A few twists and turns later found the couple in a dark corner, away from prying eyes. The dark didn’t stop Korra’s eyes from shining in amusement. 

“That was new”

“What was?”

“Possessive Asami” The CEO shrugged and ran a hand up Korra’s arm, just as the interloper had done a minute ago. 

“She was too touchy-feely”

“Or you were jealous” Korra teased. Asami shrugged again and smiled. 

“Yeah, a little”

“‘Little’, that’s funny”


	367. Cyborg AU continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. 298

The calendar hanging on the wall was old and ratty. It hadn’t been switched out for a new year, each day merely sported a new red ‘X’ after each passing day. It was less a way to organize and more a way to count sane days. 

The month of August sported the image of a pristine beach, all sharp colors and perfect serenity that any normal person would know couldn’t exist. Each individual day had so much red that black marker, and then silver, and then blue covered the squares. The calendar had become a living bruise. 

It was almost impossible to tell how many years had passed since the first red ‘X’ had marred the pages if not for the tally marks at the top of January. They numbered near sixty, but the withered hand that reached up to cross out the 25th didn’t care about the year right then. The blue marker was coming to the end of it’s life. 

“Damn” Asami mumbled under hear breath. She gave the sharpie a vigorous shake and tried again, but found the same results as before. It scratched uselessly at the calendar rather than cross out the day.

“I guess I’ll just try it later” the woman muttered. She tossed the marker on to the table and hobbled across the floor to her workshop. She was almost done after all. She couldn’t delay any longer. 

The _perfect_ cyborg sat patiently on the bench, waiting for the final components to be plugged into her circuits and tested. Asami paused before her creation and smiled. 

“It’s almost time. You’ll be surprised to see me, I bet. Especially as I am now. I’ve grown up a bit” She joked. Without her say-so, her hand came up to caress a perfectly welded cheek, one that could _never_ be a substitute-

She shook her head. Not now. Not ever. Her hands immediately set to work, shifting, snapping, pushing, and pressing at metal. She didn’t even notice the two meals she skipped, she was so absorbed in her work. But it didn’t matter because she was perfect. 

After years of hard work and dedication, Korra was finished. All Asami had to do was turn her on. Her heart hammered heavily in her chest and her breath was coming in short pants from excitement. Her hands shook as her thumb did the deed. 

A loud whirring filled the workshop as lights began to flicker on Korra’s body, indicating the slow wake up. Korra’s back straightened and Asami’s vision blurred. She tried to blink it away - she had to see Korra’s eyes - but it wouldn’t dissipate, it only got worse. 

She caught a glimpse of blue through the fog.

“Asami?” She head in Korra’s clear _perfect_ voice as her body collapsed to the ground.


	368. Continuation of Nerd Asami and Jock Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont 61

The morning after Asami and Korra’s first date, school was the last thing on Asami’s mind. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and grin up at the ceiling all day. They’d been bumblingly awkward during the movie and then dinner, but it was never the awkward way either had expected. At every juvenile touch, Asami turned a bright shade of pink and Korra couldn’t resist grinning. 

It was perfect. 

Which is exactly when people decided to jump on her cloud 9. 

“Careful there, Wu. Take another step and you’ll be in Sato’s breathing space” Tahno’s cocky voice crashed into her good mood and set her shoulders with discomfort. Wu’s laugh was quick to follow.

“Ha! Wouldn’t want to be a _nerd_ ” Something in Asami snapped. She’d had enough. As soon as they were close enough, she rounded on them, backing them into a corner.

“I have literally never said a word to either of you. I have done nothing earn you ire, and yet here I am, facing it every time you two find an opportunity. I am not your plaything. _Ignore_ me for all I care, but you will not ridicule me any longer” She glared and leaned into their personal space. “Is that _clear_?” Both boys winced and nodded vigorously. They hardly waited for her to back up before they made themselves scare. Asami straightened and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. 

“I’m not going to condone threatening, but that was hot” Asami whirled around and stiffened at the sight of Korra smirking at her. 

“How much did you see?”

“I mean like, all of it, but I can say I didn’t actually see anything if you prefer” She all but strolled across the distance between them to take Asami’s hand in hers. “Although, I can’t promise I’ll be able to forget it, not that I’ll want to”

“No, it’s just that-” she cut herself off, trying to think of the words. Korra squeezed her hand comfortingly, but waited patiently. “You said that you wouldn’t always be there. I figured I should fight my own battles” she admitted softly. 

“That’s brave of you. But please keep in mind, you’re allowed to let other people help you” The gentle smile and calming words made for an obvious effect. Asami wanted to kiss the girl in front of her with a reckless abandon that she pretended she didn’t actually have. Had they been on more than one date, she might have, alas, it was too early. She tried to convey the emotion with just her eyes. 

“It’ll be hard to forget”


	369. Pai sho lessons? Korra gets all impatient and Asami finds it adorable.

Asami bit her lip. Korra scowled harder. 

“You know these are _lessons_ , right? You can ask for help” Asami reminded gently. She wasn’t going to smile. She wasn’t.

“I know, I know,” Korra dismissed her with a wave of her hand, but didn’t look up. “I can do this on my own” Her hand darted across the board to make a move. Asami instantly saw what was wrong with it and bit back another smile. She was supposed to be going easy on her girlfriend, present it as a learning opportunity, but Kora was just...not good at Pai Sho. 

“You sure about that?” she asked. Korra froze. Her brain was almost audible as she rethought her move. She jolted when she saw Asami’s open door.

“Wait!” She reached out again to draw the piece back to it’s original position but hesitated in moving another. Asami pressed her first to her lips, no longer able to keep her smile off her face. Maybe she could still keep Korra from seeing it. 

“Are you sure?” Korra was about to break out in a cold sweat. No, she wasn’t sure. What she _was_ sure of was that no matter what move she made, there would be an opening for Asami to beat her soundly. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. 

“No“ She had never been the greatest strategist. Sure she could bend all of the elements and beat almost anyone in a fight, but her game plan was usually go in, knock a few heads, leave. She didn’t _need_ much more complicated than that. Thankfully, Asami took pity. 

“Well, if this were a _real_ game, which it isn’t, I would move _here_ because you left this open,” she moved a piece and pointed to another section, “because you need to see _all_ possibilities rather than just a few,” she moved the piece back, “but since this _isn’t_ a real game, I’ll move this” She sat back in her seat and waited to see in her girlfriend would take the (slightly less) obvious bait. 

“Oh!” She did. 

“There you go. Now you want to protect that move and reinforce your direction” Korra nodded and watched Asami move. She paused before carefully moving another piece. 

“I’m getting it, I think” she said, tongue sticking out from between her lips. Asami laughed. 

“Slowly but surely”


	370. I can talk to animals and your dog keeps trying to set us up AU

“You know she really likes you” Asami steadfastly ignored the voice and kept her attention on Korra’s story. 

“You’d think he’d give up at that point, right? With a crotch in his face?” The blue-eyed girl paused for a sip of her coffee and the voice took the opportunity. 

“Sometimes she’ll be laying in bed at night and she’ll talk to me about you. Other times she just screams-”

“I’m guessing he didn’t give up” Asami broke in with a glare to the massive white dog sitting obediently at her friend’s side. Korra shook her head. 

“No! The bastard just kept trying to break the box!” She moved into telling her story enthusiastically, her hands gesticulating wildly with each word. All the while, Naga kept a steady glare at at her feet. Not once did her eyes leave the woman. 

The hearing animals talk was a new thing, but Asami wasn’t sure yet how to approach it. Sure, she liked Korra a lot and certainly wouldn’t mind maybe being a bit more than friends, but taking advice from an animal? Also, wasn’t it a breach of trust? If Korra wanted Asami to know how she felt, she’d say so. Naga telling her about her master’s feelings was like Bolin telling her. She would still force herself to have patience. 

“I swear if you don’t ask her out on a date, I’m going to eat her favorite pair of shoes”

“Don’t you _dare_ ” The warning slipped from Asami’s lips before she could stop herself. Naga glared back at her, a challenge in her eyes. 

“Asami? Are you okay?” She turned back to her friend. Korra watched her with concern. 

“What?” 

“It’s just that you were _talking_ to Naga and I figure that’s not a normal thing to do, so I’m asking if you’re alright” Korra explained. Her hand reached out to cover Asami’s in a comforting gesture. 

“This would be a perfect time to ask her out” It took every ounce of Asami’s self control not to turn back to the dog. 

“I’m fine. I just thought I saw her out to go to the bathroom. Gotta keep her house-trained and all that” she joked. Something in Korra’s eyes told her that her blatant lie wasn’t bought, but this wasn’t the time to tell the truth, not yet.

“Well then,” her friend turned to her dog who look up at her with wide warm eyes, “don’t go pooping where you’re not supposed to, okay?”  Naga hopped up onto her back legs to lavish her master’s face with kisses before turning to Asami. 

“You are stupid” Asami glared.


	371. Continuation of 296

Asami popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and cringed as someone on the tv screen was viciously stabbed. 

“So,” she began, “the fursuit thing, how long do you plan on having that job?” she asked. Beside her, Korra readjusted in the said suit and reached across to grab popcorn for herself. Asami eyed the paw. 

“Hopefully not much longer. I’m trying to get hired as a personal trainer and I’ve had a few really good leads recently. I’m hoping one of those pans out” she explained. 

“Maybe then I can sleep a full night without worrying about helping you out of that thing” Asami teased. She expected an amused laugh (it was funny), but instead received dead silence. She turned to her visitor and found her staring in the oddest way. “Korra?”

“What if I still wanted help out of my clothes?” A jolt shot through Asami’s body. That was not at all on the list of things she’d expected to be asked of her today. Korra turned and crawled slowly across the sofa cushions, never once breaking eye contact. “Could I still wake you up in the middle of the night for that?”

“Uh...” Asami’s face felt on fire. There was no use denying it. Korra was _insanely_ attractive, from her eyes, to her fitness, to her smile, it was all really good stuff that normally Asami would pounce on, especially with said person _crawling_ to her with the intentions Korra definitely had. 

“What do you say?” She was too close now and Asami couldn’t look away from her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried to swallow.

“Normally, this would be super great and we’d already be making out by now, but I gotta say, the _dogsuit_ Korra, it’s really distracting” Blue eyes blinked owlishly at her, then down at the suit. She’d forgotten she was wearing it. 

“No, yeah, I can see how that would get in the way”

“I’m sorry, it’s-”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m going to go to the bathroom and take this off - or try to anyway, and you’re going to forget this happened. When I get back, I’m going to try this again in a way that maybe _does_ end up in making out?” Her eyes conveyed the sense of hope that Asami had been feeling for months of their friendship buildup. 

“Yeah, okay” Korra grinned and scampered off the couch. Asami tried not to find the fursuit endearing, she really did, but Korra was already trying and failing at tugging it off. There was no doubt in her mind that she’d have to go help her. 

But then _after_ , there’d definitely be no sleeping.


	372. Asami over works herself and gets sick while Korra is away on Avatar business and later she thinks she hallucinating because suddenly Korra's there taking care of her when really she just came back early and found her passed out in her office or something

The world feels hazy and grey when she wakes up from her nap. She’s been on the cusp of a cold for days but she’s valiantly fought it off until she can’t any longer. The only issue is, she’d sure she’s not in her office anymore. The sheets feel like her own and the air smells like her bedroom. A hand combs through her hair and she hums softly.

“Hey, go back to sleep, you need the rest” it sounds suspiciously like Korra’s warm scratchy tone, but she’s sure she’d hallucinating, so she obeys. She dreams of calloused hands brushing over her skin and readjusting blankets. She dreams of a gentle voice and easier breathing. At one point, she’s convinced she’s grown airplane wings. 

When she wake again, her room is dark and it’s definitely her room. Her desk in the corner is piled high with papers and packets, but they’re more neatly organized than she remembers. A frown makes it’s way across her face. _Had_ she been dreaming? The door opens slowly and Korra enters, carefully balancing a tray with bowls and a glass of water and a steaming mug. She catches sight you you gaping and grins.

“Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?” She rests the tray down on the night table and leans over to kiss Asami’s forehead. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at the South Pole?” Being surprised doesn’t mean that she doesn’t take advantage of the opportunity and she threads her fingers into the hair at the nape of Korra’s neck so that she can kiss her cheek. Korra sits on the edge to make it a little easier. 

“I managed to finish a few days early, so I came home a few days early. I went to visit you at your office but you were passed out at your desk and that didn’t seem good” She presses the back of her hand to her girlfriend’s forehead. “Your fever’s gone down” Asami’s heart swells (she hopes it’s not because of her sickness).

“Have I told you lately how amazing you are?”

“Not for a few days. I could stand to hear it again” She falls into the bed and wraps her arms around Asami, who in turn buries her face into her chest. 

“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I love you” She feels Korra’s grin grow against her forehead. 

“Actually, you’re kind of the most amazing person, but I love you too” The food on the bedside table is forgotten as they fall asleep yet again.


	373. Varrick trying to convince Korra and/or Asami to let Korra be a stunt double in his latest mover

Asami narrowed her eyes. Varrick grinned harder, as if that would change her mind. 

“You know she’s busy, right?”

“Yes-”

“With like, saving the world stuff”

“I know-”

“Some of which _you_ were the cause of” Varrick’s grin faltered. 

“Uh-”

“And now you want her to fill in for a stunt double that was injured because _you_ didn’t think to check the safety of your set? No, I won’t even be _telling_ her about your ‘proposition’“ Asami’s fingers curved around the word and she leveled him with a withering glare. If she wasn’t such a public figure, she would have loved to punch him. It would just be _so satisfying_. 

“But consider this! My mover will look like the real thing and Korra will gain more love and good stuff from the adoring public. They’ll be lining up and down the red carpet _squealing_ with excitement to see her!”

“She’d be a stunt double. If all goes right, they shouldn’t even notice she was there” Varrick watched her cross her arms and lean further back in her massive leather armchair. It was one of her few office luxuries that she’s truly insisted on. It was especially potent in situations like this where all she wanted to do was intimidate the person on the other side of the desk into her position. 

“ _Ideally_ , yes, but movers never go the way they’re supposed to!”

“Like when stunt doubles get hurt because of your mistakes?”

“He’s a stuntman! It’s his job!” Asami stared blankly at him. 

“Varrick?” His grin widened. 

“Yes?”

“Get out of my building” He shot to his feet with a blinding smile.

“I’ll have Zhu Li send over a contract for her!”

“Get _out_ ” He pushed out the door, muttering to himself all the while about shots, and angles. Asami pressed her forehead into her hands and breathed out a frustrated sigh. She hated dealing with Varrick. Genius or no, he was an idiot. The door to her office opened again and she was ready to give Varrick a shouting match when a different voice spoke up.

“Should I be worried that Varrick just told me he’s excited to work with me?” Korra asked, crossing the room. Asami sank into the sight of her. 

“No, he’s just trying to get something he can’t”

“Look at you being all sweet” Korra laughed, falling into Asami’s lap. The CEO laughed and wrapped herself thoroughly around her girlfriend. 

“It’s what I do best”


	374. Egyptologists AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egyptologists AU, where Asami is an Egyptologist evacuating a tomb of a princess in the Death Valley, feels bizarrely deep connections/feelings towards that princess while looking at her mummy/wall paintings, and starts crazily doing research on her life and her cause of death.

“Don’t you just look at it and get this...feeling?” Asami asked as she gazed at a vibrant stretch of wall. The mural and it’s associated writings had been kept safe from the harsh environment of Egypt for thousands of years, allowing the team too be the first to look on upon it since the burial of the princess. No one had even seen such well preserved art and it was all getting credited to Asami. 

“Besides excitement towards all of the money going into my bank account? No” Mako watched the wall as well, though, he was more muscle than brains on this job, so he didn’t much care for the importance of the find. 

“How? Every time I see her, I just,” she paused, grasping for the word, “shiver” The princess - judging by art at least - was mostly unremarkable. She looked much like other Egyptian women in tomb murals. Yes, she was certainly larger in scale and she was dressed far more richly than anyone else painted, but they could find similar things in other tombs that belonged to princesses. But she did have one thing going for her. 

Her eyes. 

The princess’s eyes were painted a light blue that was highly unusual among ancient Egyptians. It happened, but almost never in the royal family, and definitely not in their women. This woman was an anomaly and Asami found her every waking moment - and some not waking - was spent dedicated to finding out more about this princess. She was a whirlwind of translating, researching, and reading. 

“Then maybe you should get a better sweater” Mako commented before turning to go farther down the tunnel. Asami shot a scowl at his back. 

“We’re in the middle of the desert!”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t need a sweater” he called back. She huffed in annoyance and turned back to the princess. 

“Maybe he needs a sweater,” she mumbled, “warm up that cold heart of his” She stared at the woman, letting herself get lost in its rich colors and precise lines. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch the painted skin, to feel an imaginary warmth that she half expected to come in contact with. 

The painting never moved - as paintings never do - and Asami never looked away. Was she hoping the princess hopped off the wall in all her glory and introduced herself to her? Maybe, but hoping never negated the fact that she was a realist. Magic was magic and it didn’t exist. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t make the princess come to life in other ways. 

“I can’t wait to meet you” Asami smiled softly at the painting’s sharp eyes and turned down the corridor to follow Mako.


	375. Rugby AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami, rugby, they're in different teams playing against each other and Korra keeps getting distracted by the gorgeous girl on the other team. Korra gets teased by her teammates for missing every tackle on the pretty girl so she gets fined by being told to talk to her in the bar after

While not everyone who played rugby was gay (Korra herself was bi), everyone dressed as if they were. That included lots of flannel, cut off shirts, and backwards hats that covered truly unfortunate hair. After a game, the bar was inevitably filled with more than fifty people dressed in various iterations of that style with countless bruises and mud stains thrown in. 

By the time Korra walks in, the whole of the other team is already there with drinks in hand. Opal catches sight of her and grins. She crosses the room in half a second and orders a rookie to grab a drink for their fearless captain.

“ _So_ ” she begins, alerting Korra to scheme she’d probably rather not be involved in. 

“’So’ what?” Korra asked. The rookie hands her a drink full to the brim and Korra thanks her before she disappears. 

“You had a little something-something with the scrummie today. You almost lost us the game because of it” Opal rests her elbow on the bar and raises a mischievous eyebrow. Korra frowns and takes a generous sip. 

As a flanker, her job is to get off the scrum as fast as possible and tackle the first person with the ball, usually the scrummie. However, she was gorgeous. Like, _model_ gorgeous, and normally that wouldn’t be a problem but she’d made _eye contact_ with Korra and really, she was doomed. The heavy bruised that ringed around her left eye was proof enough. 

“And?”

“And you have to talk to her. I won’t let what you pulled today happen in vain” Before Korra knows what is happening, Opal is grabbing her hand and weaving her through the mass of disgusting, sweaty ruggers to stand in front of the flawless girl, “her name’s Asami, she likes girls too and she thinks your muscles are sexy” Asami’s wide eyes find hers and they spend a moment gaping at each other, appalled by Opal’s forwardness before Korra manages to open her mouth. 

“So you think my muscles are sexy?” She tries to sound teasing and not at all self conscious and she must succeed because Asami flushes and tries to hide her face in her bashfulness. 

“Yeah, I kinda do. Also your butt during scrums, _perfection_ ” You spend the rest of the night being ridiculous with compliments and maybe making out. Okay, definitely making out.


	376. Asami finds a lost baby Korra in the spirit world

The Spirit World was beautiful. Really, Asami never could have come to imagine such a place, it was so incredible. Bright, living colors were everywhere, and the docile animals that roamed around were amazing. She’d been nervous around a few of the larger ones at first, but the way the responded to Korra made it immediately clear that they would never hurt her. 

Of course that was before she’d lost Korra.

She’d been taking a nap under a sprawling tree on the softest grass she’d ever felt, but when she’d woken up, she was alone. Korra and her pack were gone, without a trace. She didn’t panic. She refused to panic. Panicking was not something Asami Sato did. 

Instead, she started in careful spirals out from the tree to see if she could find her new girlfriend. She must have been a mile out when suddenly the vibrant colors around her started losing their shine. Greys and blacks became more common and there were far fewer animals. Asami could feel panic begin to seem in. 

“Korra? You here?” she called out. Her lips were terse and she kept her guard up. Who knew what she could find in the underbrush?

“Asami?!” a tiny voice wailed. She didn’t let herself think at all. That was Korra, no matter how oddly she sounded. She shouldered a plant out of the way and froze. “Asami!” A tiny version of Korra clambered to her feet and latched herself around Asami’s leg. 

“Korra?” Her disbelief was blatantly obvious. Korra’s face was young and streaked with fat tears, but her blue eyes shone with relief with she grinned up at Asami. 

“I got lost” she explained unhelpfully. Both confused and relieved, Asami picked her up.

“I can see that. You went and got small and cute!” She tried to mask her fear (would she stay like this forever?) by tickling the small body and peppering her face with gentle kisses. Korra squealed and tried to fight her off. Suddenly there was a loud _poof!_ and the Asami was falling forward was the unexpected weight of a fully realized Avatar in her arms. 

Korra’s back hit the ground and Asami barely managed to catch herself before her face landed in Korra’s chest. They stared at each other, their brains trying to catch up with everything. 

“Well that all happened very quick” Asami couldn’t help it, she burst into laughter. The girl below her quickly followed suit. 


	377. hugged the wrong person from behind au

Crowds were inconvenient on multiple levels. There was never any space to walk, people were dropping their gross foods all over other peoples’ feet, and if you lost your friend, you were almost never going to find them again. Which was where Asami was. 

Music festivals had been the basis for her and Opal’s friendship (they’d met at Bamboozle) so going to the Philadelphia Folk Festival was hardly outside the realm of their usual activities. The music wasn’t exactly what was on their phones, but hey, it was still the experience that mattered. 

But Opal had gone to get food _half an hour_ ago. Asami tried to root around in the mass of people to find her, but it was proving to be difficult, what with the crowds and all. She must have walked around the food tent four times with no trace of her friend and it was getting incredibly frustrating. 

She’d almost given up and decided to go to security when she spotted a dark head of hair cut off just before the shoulders and the same teenage mutant ninja turtle backpack that Opal had brought with her. Asami sighed in relief and jogged over to her, throwing her arms around her neck and sinking against her back.

“Opal, I am going to kill you. Where did you go?” She released her hold and turned her around. She felt her heart fall promptly into her toes. 

“Uh,” the blushing _not_ -Opal girl stared at her with open confusion and shock, “I’m not Opal” she mumbled. 

“No, I got that” Asami returned the girl’s stare. “I’m sorry about that, that wasn’t okay” Oh god, what if this girl pushed for a sexual harassment lawsuit? It’d get dismissed, of course, but it would still screw up her professional reputation and ruin any chance of ever seeing those _ridiculous_ blue eyes again-

“Asami? What are you doing?” And naturally, when things couldn’t get worse, Opal chose the exact moment to reappear and make her look like even more of a fool. She held a hot dog and a half in her hands as her eyes flicked from Asami to the stranger. 

“I’m trying not to seem like an asshole, so please, give me a minute” The blue eyed girl had dropped her confused expression in favor of an amused one. 

“You don’t seem like an asshole. Our hair is similar and we’ve got the same backpack. I could see the mistake” 

“Good because you’re really pretty and I’d hate for you to think of me as an asshole” The girl’s amusement grew. 

“I’m pretty?” Only then did Asami catch what she’d said because her mouth chose to move before she could think about it. She bit her lip sharply and felt the blush creeping up her neck. She was sure Opal was seconds away from howling on the ground. “Do you want to go watch Ladybird with me? They’re on in five minutes” The girl jerked a thumb abstractly behind her but Asami had to applaud her because she was ready to sink into the ground and never return, but this girl still wanted to see more of her. 

“I would love to. I’m Asami” The girl grinned (lopsidedly). 

“Nice to meet you Asami, I’m Korra”


	378. Korra is jealous Asami gets to kiss Lady Gaga in a music video

“You _what_?” Korra gaped at her girlfriend as Asami shrugged and flopped down onto their shared sofa. She stretched until her back cracked. 

“Yeah, I got to make out with your musical crush. There was a lot of tongue. I really wasn’t expecting it” She watched with thinly veiled amusement as Korra’s face went red. 

“Why are you teasing me like this?! Oh my _god_. You know who would never do this? Bolin. I should date Bolin instead of you” Asami rolled her eyes, crossing to kneel between strong legs. Korra eyed her. 

“You would break up with me for Bolin?” Her lips hovered close to Korra’s ear. 

“Yes?” 

“You don’t sound so sure” A brush of lips to her ear. 

“I am very sure” Asami giggled and buried her face in Korra’s neck for a breath. 

“You know if you made out with me, you could say you made out with her by proxy” The statement was barely out of her mouth before lips descended on hers. Korra usually kissed like it was the end of the world, but now there was a bite of possessiveness that made laughter bubble up Asami’s throat. Nevertheless, kissing Korra was still an _experience_ in and of itself, and Asami was the last person to miss an opportunity. By the time the kiss wound down to a natural end, their bodies were pressed impossibly close and their eyes were darker.

“I don’t know, I think Bolin still might be a better choice” The statement caught Asami so off guard that her bark of laughter turned into hiccuping.

“As long as _you’re_ the one telling Opal” She poked a finger to her girlfriend’s chest and earned a mock grimace. 

“Well she didn’t go make out with Lady Gaga and not invite me along”

“I didn’t _know_ they were going to ask me to do it”

“She would have called me and told me like a good girlfriend” 

“Korra”

“Okay fine, I’ll drop it on one condition” Asami raised a skeptical eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. 

“And that is?”

“Kiss me like Lady Gaga”


	379. Fallen Angel AU. Bonus point if the angel is fallen because of her "forbidden love"

A woman just fell out of the sky. The _sky_. 

Asami stared as the woman groaned on the pavement in front of her. She rolled on to her back with a grimace of pain and barely seemed to notice or care that there were people around or that she was _almost naked_. Togas or whatever didn’t really cover all that much, especially on a gorgeously ripped woman. 

Forcing herself to avert her eyes, Asami debated alerting the woman to her presence. How could she? ‘Hey you’re naked and where the _fuck_ did you come from?’ No. Cursing wouldn’t do. 

“Excuse me” The woman jolted and blinked wide blue eyes at her. Asami almost forgot the rest of her sentence. “Are you okay?” For too long to be anything but awkward, she received no response. The fallen-and-nearly-naked woman continued to stare up at her, unmoving and slowly turning more and more pink. Then, when Asami was debating just walking away, she spoke.

“I’m uh, okay. I don’t know where I am though” she admitted, standing slowly. She was just shorter than Asami, though her shoulders were broader and her body spoke of a strength that was unmatchable. 

“Okay, I can help you figure all that out if you want. Here,” she slipped off her jacket and draped it over the woman’s shoulders, “you need this more than I do right now-”

“I fell for you” It was Asami’s turn to blink. This woman had to idea where she was and she just _fell out if the sky_ , but she could still dole out pick-up lines with more ease than Asami ever had talking to strangers? She needed a nap. A long one. 

“Okay, let’s get you some pants” She urged the woman to turn around and start walking. She went along with it for a few moments before stopping and gripping the guiding arm.

“Asami, I fell for _you_ ” Asami had no clue what was going on, and if she were honest, she probably never would. This woman falls out of the sky, gorgeous and mostly naked (she had to keep coming back to that detail), and knew her name. This was too much for one day. 

“Okay, let’s get to my apartment, get you into some pants and you can tell me in detail what is happening” The girl frowned.

“I just told you, I fell for you” Asami ignored the pick-up line and nudged her to walk again.

“You must have if you’re not arguing the pants clause”


	380. sequel of chapter 261

The face on the computer screen smiled gently back at her like it always did. The sadness and love on her face broke Korra’s heart, but she didn’t need to know that, not explicitly anyway. 

“Goodnight, Asami”

“Goodnight, Korra” The black haired woman gave her a wave blurred by her camera before the screen went black. With a sigh, she closed her computer. They’d been doing this long distance thing for months - if, that is, ‘long distance’ could truly describe cross dimensional dating. 

Korra was 92% sure she was in love with Asami - how could she not be? She was beautiful, brilliant, kind, and a complete nerd (the Star Trek boxsets solidified it) - but they couldn’t continue in the same way. Korra wanted to kiss her, to hold her hand, to _touch_ her. Forget bringing her tome to her parents.

It was frustrating. Sometimes Korra would wonder if it was all worth it. How could she love someone she would never have the opportunity to hold? She sighed again and fell back into her bed. A knock against her door frame caused her to crack open one eye but not move otherwise.  

“You done?” Mako asked. Oddly enough, he’d been the most understanding person she’d told about it. He was her ex, but they definitely got it right, deciding to be friends. 

“Yeah, she has work early” He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“So, I have some news,” At that, Korra cracked open both eyes and fixed them on him, moving to rest against her elbows so that she could watch him better. “I’ve been talking to this guy about you and Asami- I hope you don’t mind. He’s the leading expert on alternate dimensions at MIT and he thinks that they may have a way for you guys to cross over one way or another in about a year” She shot upright and gaped. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up or anything because a million things could happen before then, but I hate seeing you like this” He watched her carefully for signs that he’d royally messed up, but he was having trouble finding them. 

“Mako” she said after a long moment. 

“Yes?” She threw her arms around his neck in the tightest hug they’d had in years. 

“You’re the greatest. Thank you so much” He smiled with relief and reciprocated the hug. 

“Anything for my best friend”


	381. I wonder if anyone who has ever made the “If we’re both single by the time we’re 30” marriage pact as a kid and actually got married because of it.

“That’s it! I’m done! This whole dating thing is clearly not going to work for me!” Asami startled at her best friend crashing through the front door of her house, not bothering to care if she was welcome. After all, Korra was always welcome. 

“Did something happen?” Asami closed her homework and watched Korra settle into a chair across from her at the dining room table. 

“I broke up with Mako today. It just wasn’t working out” Her head flopped onto the table with an audible thud. Her host wondered for a moment if it was perhaps too hard a hit. 

“Well at least you didn’t stay with him anyway. It would be kind of worse if you stayed with him out of convenience and found yourself forty and married to him. At least if happened when you’re fifteen” Kora wrinkled her nose at the thought and laughed. Her eyes landed on Asami and suddenly her face took on a thoughtful expression. Her best friend was suddenly wary. 

“Look, both of us are kind of unlucky in the dating department,” Asami looked like she wanted to protest, but a sharp look from across the table silenced her, “if we’re both single by the time we’re thirty, we should get married to each other” Korra’s proposal hung in the air. She was prone to making ridiculous statements out of the blue, but this was a whole new level. Asami, while startled - for the second time in less than five minutes - just sighed. 

“Sure”

“Swear it” She rolled her eyes this time. 

“I swear that if both of us are single without any prospects when we turn thirty, I will marry you” Korra grinned wide. 

*

“I can’t believe there’s _another_ guy who thinks the sun revolves around the earth!” Asami vented as she slammed her apartment door shut. Korra’s head was barely visible from the back of the couch as she leaned against the armrest, but she turned anyway to greet her best friend slash roommate.  

“How are there two? Wait, if there are two, that means there’s definitely more,” she groaned and pressed her fingers to her temples, “no, can’t think about that. I’m guessing you’re not going to see him again?” Asami had left the room to dump her stuff in her room, but she reappeared in the doorway in sweatpants and a tanktop. 

“God no. He also had some _traditional_ ideas about what a woman’s job should be” Korra groaned again in sympathy. Her friend’s weight dropped on to the other end of the sofa. She felt her legs get lifted and then deposited back onto Asami’s lap. Warm, strong fingers massaged at her ankles. 

“I’m so tired of thinking someone could be good and then realizing they were a huge mistake”

“Like that girl you went out with last month?”

“Oh, _especially_ her” A comfortable silence blanketed the room. The two had been living together since college - dorms, apartments, single rooms (that was a tough four months) - and found that they worked together like a well oiled machine; perfectly and completely. They’d made new friends in the past fifteen years, how could they not? However, no one had ever come close to being more important that Korra or Asami. Even their dating efforts had become half-hearted. 

A nagging idea tugged at the corner of Korra’s mind as they sat there. It had been there since her last bad date, persistently making itself known every time she looked at her best friend. It had almost become a warm thought. 

“Do you remember when I broke up with Mako?” she ventured, her voice far too quiet. Asami didn’t catch the tone and laughed. 

“Of course, you stomped into my house like you owned the place and told me you were giving up” She gave Korra’s ankle an affectionate squeeze. 

“Do you remember what we said then?” Asami finally seemed to catch on and stared Korra in the eye. Her face went serious and her back straightened. 

“We said we’d get married if we were thirty and single” Korra nodded. 

“We’re both thirty. Both very single. We’re living together, and honestly, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend my life with. We don’t have to be romantic- I mean, we could if you wanted, but we don’t have to” She carefully averted her eyes as she spoke. She was also distinctly aware of her hands doing that thing where they sort of flopped around when she was nervous and she knew Asami noticed. She always noticed. 

“Are you asking me to marry you?” she asked softly. The sounds from the city outside permeated the apartment and Korra’s heart beat too loudly in her chest when she nodded. 

“We could get a dog” It was quite possibly the dumbest thing she could have said, and yet. But Asami’s eyes were soft and she was beginning to smile. 

“We could call her Naga” Her heart restarted in her chest and she laughed. 

“That’s kind of a weird name, but alright” Asami scoffed. 

“Don’t criticize your wife”

“ _Future_ wife”


	382. continue the Lion King Prompt you did? (Chapter 310)

To the untrained eye, South Pole LTD looked like a normal, welcoming office building. To people who knew what to look for, there were more guards than the White House. They read papers on benches, They sat in the coffee shop window across the street, they pretended to be homeless, shivering in cardboard boxes among those who genuinely had no homes. Those who _knew_ called them

“Hyenas. I _hate_ hyenas,” Bolin murmured angrily to himself. He’d purposefully kept his interactions with hyenas to a minimum. The brothers had heard more stories about what _not_ avoiding them led to and they were all about self-preservation in those situations. He turned to Korra crouched against the wall below him. “So what's your plan for getting past those guys?”

“Live bait” she answered, her eyes firmly on the men. He could see the tension in her knuckles as she gripped the brick. Bolin nodded sagely.

"Good idea,” he turned back to see one of the hyenas adjust himself- “ _Hey_ ” Even Mako looked alarmed. They may be good fighters, but no one was _that_ good. Nearly all of them were ex-military or some other branch. They all knew how to take people out and frankly, that was not the brothers’ specialty. Korra sighed and turned towards them, her eyes pleading. 

"Come on, Bolin, you guys have to create a diversion” Bolin laughed heartily and Mako smacked his arm, eyes trained around the corner to see if the hyenas had heard. His brother rolled his eyes.

“What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?” Korra grinned wickedly. Before Mako or Bolin could blink, they wore Korra’s flannel, some of Asami’s makeup, and a spare dress that Asami kept in her backpack for reasons she merely shrugged off. They were pushed out into the street before they could protest. Thankfully, they didn’t panic like they wanted to and immediately started drawing attention. Korra and Asami managed to evade the eyes of the hyenas and sneak through the South Pole’s side door. 

"Asami, you find my mother and rally the board. I'll look for Unalaq” Korra ordered. Asami nodded but as Korra turned to leave, she found her former best friend gripping her arm. 

“I want you to promise me something” Korra blinked but agreed. “Come back to me. I can’t lose you twice” The request could have echoed in the quiet hall with the weight of it’s meaning. Korra felt the urge then to kiss her. 

“I’ll come back to you”


	383. Continuation of 269 (the elf one) where they go on that date & maybe get a kiss

“I went on a date with an elf”

“Oh please, not this again” 

“Korra, you were dressed like an elf when you asked me out” Korra huffed and pushed her car door opening, somehow managing to get to Asami’s door before it could open. 

“Yes, but was I dressed like an elf for the date? No” Asami stood up and shrugged. 

“It’s not as if I can just _forget_ the image though, I mean, those _tights_ ” The door was slammed shut as they made their way to the front door of Asami’s house. Korra made an effort not to gape at its size. 

“Yes, the tights were something else, but it was enough to get you to go out with me” They stopped on the front step. 

“Only because the rest of you was hot. If you had been naked, the tights wouldn’t even be an issue” Asami tried not to blush at the words that slipped from her mouth. Thinking about it was one thing, _saying_ it was another. Her date realized and took a step closer. 

“So you’re saying I should have been naked when I asked you out?”

“Well-”

“Also you think I’m hot?”

“Korra, you work out like, every day. Yes, you’re hot”

“You know, that’s interesting because you’ve never said it before”

“Well before was kind of pointlessly hating each-” Asami was abruptly cut off with Korra’s lips pressed against hers. It was surprisingly gentle given they was she’d been completely unprepared for it and their history. She managed to reciprocate quick enough, but it still felt like she’d wasted time by being surprised, especially once the kiss deepened. She didn’t think she could _breathe_ if Korra did that thing with her tongue again. “-other” she finished lamely when they parted. 

“Good thing we don’t now, huh?” Korra’s hands were distracting her against her hips, her thumbs moving in slow circles that were just enough to make her wish her dad wasn’t home. 

“Yeah. Really good” They drank in one anothers presence. They’d spent so long denying the pull that to be so close was a relief. “I have to go in. My dad’s waiting”

“Then I won’t keep you”

“Thanks for the date, elf”

“ _Asami_ ”


	384. Continuation of 297

She couldn’t believe it. 

“Got any nines?” Two years in a row. 

“Go fish” Asami reached for the deck between them and lifted the top card only to grin and lay it on the ground in front of her, quickly followed by the nine she’d just asked about. 

“How could this happen? Aces?” Asami shook her head and glanced at her. 

“How could what happen? Go fish” 

“We’ve been snowed in at the office on Valentine’s Day together for _two_ years in a row. How does that happen?” The card wasn’t an ace. With a scowl, she tucked it into her hand. Asami was smiling fondly at her and the moment struck her. 

In a half deserted city, in an empty building, dark with power failure and silent with the falling snow, she was alone with the only person she’d want to be in the whole world. And _god_ was she beautiful. 

“At least this time you’re stuck here with your girlfriend” Asami’s green eyes flashed in the darkness and Korra couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That’s true. Now I don’t have to worry about calling to tell you I’m the horrible girlfriend that got stuck at the office overnight on Valentine’s Day” Her eyes darted back to her cards. 

“No, you don’t. But,” Over the cards in her hand, Korra caught Asami crawling on all fours across the small space between them until she was inches away. Warm breath fanned her face as she forced herself to focus. “your girlfriend would still like to have a fun time” Her eyes flickered between Korra’s eyes and lips and it took every ounce of willpower not to lean forward and take her. 

“I thought go fish was plenty fun. Brings me back to our early days” After the first time at the office, they’d made a point to play at least once a month. 

“It’s a start” Korra caught the end of Asami’s hair in her fingers and rolled the locks between her fingers. It obviously tickled her girlfriend, but she was busy trying to seem seductive and not the nerd Korra knew her to be, so she let her. 

“And how would you progress from there in order to have ‘more fun’?” 

“How about we start here?” The kiss that followed was absolutely _filthy_. It was all hunger and lust, no tenderness whatsoever, and frankly Korra was fine with that. 

“Yeah. That’s not bad. What would be next?” Asami’s fingers slipped between two buttons of Korra’s button-down and tugged slightly. A raised eyebrow and a faint smirk were loud and clear. They didn’t finish playing cards that Valentine’s Day.


	385. James Bond AU please with Korra as 007

She lowered her body carefully through a hole in the ceiling. The room below her was dark, but that didn’t mean it would stay that way. Her feet touched soundlessly to the floor, though her awkward momentum forced her into a tuck and roll. She froze. Nothing. With a sigh, she crossed to the desk and began flipping through the papers that laid on it. With any luck she’d find exactly what she was looking for-

The lights flickered on around her. Her heart felt like an icicle had just stabbed through her chest. This was less than good. 

“Can I help you?” a woman’s voice came from the doorway. The woman in question wore a sleek red dress, perfectly tailored and crafted to make its wearer even more stunning than she already was. Which was a feat. Because she was gorgeous. 

“Not at all. Just taking a look around the office” A file caught her eye from under the last page she’d looked at. It was the plans. Exactly what she was looking for. Carefully, she maneuvered herself to learn casually against the desk while staying just between the woman and the file. She flashed a confident smile as she did so. 

“In the dark?” the woman asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Was she always that put together? The image of her disheveled and flushed burned in her mind, but she had other things to focus on. For example, getting that file into the back of her pants without the woman noticing. 

“I like to improve my night vision” The woman smiled. She took a few floating steps forward and held her hand out. 

“Asami Sato. And you are?” Her hand was just as elegant as the rest of her, and frankly, for the thief, it was daunting. True, she had her fair share of... _dalliances_ with beautiful women, but Asami Sato was clearly a level above every single one of them. And the look in her eyes said that she knew it too. The thief took the proffered hand and pressed her lips to it, a good-natured smile keeping her expression from showing her triumph at finally slipping the file into her waistband or her nerves at such a woman. 

“Süd. Korra Süd” Maybe this assignment _was_ worth it.


	386. Working at a Halloween store together wow try on his costume for me?? AU and Korra works at a Halloween store

“Did we get those bumblebee costumes in stock yet?” Korra looked up from the computer - her eyes were beginning to become bleary from staring at inventory for hours - to find Asami leaning over the counter. Her chest pressed against the surface, causing her cleavage to become wonderfully pronounced. With an awkward cough, she averted her eyes back to the heinous screen. 

“Uh, yeah. Shelf 19 if this is to be believed” Her co-worker laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Which means it’s here but who knows where”

“Exactly” The woman disappeared towards the back room and Korra watched with a growing lump in her throat. She knew her crush was hopeless - Asami could have _anyone_ , why would it be her? - but that couldn’t stop her from watching those hips sway back and forth with every confident step. 

It was a little disheartening. How many times had she stared at her out the corner of her eye as some poor sap tried to flirt with her? She probably only dated _crazy_ hot people-

“Stop” Korra grumbled angrily to herself. It didn’t matter who Asami dated. She had work to do. She clicked on an item and decreased their inventory number according to her notes. 

“Hey, Korra?” Asami’s voice floated through the store to the front and Korra cocked an ear but didn’t look up. 

“Yeah?”

“This costume doesn’t have a product picture on the rack. Would you mind putting it on please?” That was enough to make her look up. At the other end of the store, Asami was holding up a hanger with what looked like a suit of armor and a cape. 

“Sure?”

-

This was a bad idea. Very bad. Her thighs - while _incredible_ \- were exposed and would Asami think she was too muscular? Maybe she should ask to switch. But Asami’d never go for it, she was much better with the camera anyway. There was nothing to do but release one last fortifying sigh and head out into the photo set. Asami was fiddling with the camera when she stopped in front of the backdrop. 

But then she looked up and honestly the fear and vague humiliation of having her image dressed up in a gladiator costume for all their customers to see was worth it, because Asami’s face was swiftly turning pink and she looked like she was in awe. 

“Um, just pose. However you think would be good” However Korra wasn’t going to let this go. This was the first inkling of hope she’d ever really had and she wasn’t going to let it slip away. 

“You alright?” 

“Yes, definitely, absolutely. Completely fine”

“Asami-”

“You look really hot” The statement fell into the empty space between them. Of all the things Korra might have expected to hear, ‘you look really hot’ wasn’t on the list. The tips of her ears warmed. 

“You think so?” Her voice was soft, scared of the possibility that this was a mistake. 

“I mean, pretty much always, but your legs, _wow_ ” Okay. That was reassuring. 

“Would you like to go an a date sometime?”

“Yes” This time, the silence wasn’t awkward. It was warm and hopeful as they grinned at each other, cheeks pink and painful with too-big grins. So when Asami lifted the camera, Korra’s grin fit the costume, cocky and excited.


	387. sometimes we’re showering at the same time and I can hear you moaning au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know i dont know

After a too-long day of people expecting more from her than she was really able or willing to provide, Asami wanted a shower. But like, the kind of shower she could luxuriate in. It had to be at least an hour and definitely long enough to maybe push her water bill into the danger area. The _mythical shower_. 

But dammit all, she was doing it. 

She switched the shower on and stripped while she waited for it to warm. She barely even waited long enough for it to cool to a human temperature, no she dove right in. She could have moaned the moment the water touched her skin. And she didn’t, which was why she was confused when she heard a moan anyway. 

A moan that was definitely from her. 

Asami blinked away the water that had fallen in her eyes during her confusion. She paused, waiting to see if she’d hear it again. Not even a moment later came a light thud and another moan. The situation cleared in Asami’s mind with sharp realization. The person who lived in the adjacent apartment was showering herself (she would deny it to her dying day that she knew that it was a girl (a very hot girl)) and probably - if the sounds were anything to go by - masturbating. 

What a night. 

She ignored it steadfastly and showered as quick as she could. So tonight would not be her mythical shower. The chances were slim to begin with anyway. But now she knew she had a neighbor that she could hear masturbating in the shower. 

For the next two nights, Asami’s showers were generally normal. Not mythic, but certainly no hot neighbors making sounds that she would spend too much time thinking about. Just hot water, soap, a little conditioner, and the irritating knowledge that there was no way she could scrub the center of her back. 

So she wasn’t expecting anything different from that the next night. She turned the water on, like normal, got in when it was tolerable, like normal, and began hearing the moans, less like normal. She debated for a moment just getting out and waiting until her neighbor was done, but she knew that some girls weren’t in-and-out shoppers. It might be awhile.

Trying to ignore it, she set about washing. She tried to block out the sounds, but the image of her (hot) neighbor was frankly overwhelming. She was quickly and irrationally turned on. It couldn’t hurt, right? If she was completely silent and never talked to her neighbor again, there was no harm, no foul. 

Her hand slipped lower, decision made. Her neighbor made a truly _glorious_ sound and Asami reacted strongly. It was greatly unfortunate when a groan of her own slipped from her throat. She froze. The noise from the other shower stopped just as sudden. 

“Ignore me, I’m leaving” Asami cringed at her own words and quickly shut off the water. Maybe if she slipped on her way out, she could become another bathroom related death instead of dying of embarrassment like she probably was going to. 

“You don’t uh, have to. I mean, if you don’t want” Asami stopped with one foot midair. Her (hot) neighbor didn’t mind the mutual masturbation. Unusual. 

“Okay” Awkwardly, she turned the water back on and finished her shower. She definitely didn’t go any lower than her bellybutton and it sounded like her neighbor didn’t either. 

She tried to brush it off as a freak occurrence (what else could it be? - and tried to keep to her routine. However, barely days later, she could her neighbor again and again she got turned on and again she let herself do as she needed to. Only this time, when she let slip a sound, no body when still or stopped. And this happened again and again. 

It became one of the weirdest routines she’d ever made. 


	388. cont 66

“Mako, please put down the note-cards”

“But-”

“No, just speak from the heart” Mako glared to the girl at his left. 

“Korra. This is the most important day of my life. If I mess up, I will have to forcibly forget this. I don’t want to forget my own wedding thank you” She leveled him with a blank stare. 

“Mako. You are the biggest nerd I have ever met besides my own girlfriend. I know for a fact that you can express your emotions on the spot. I also know for a fact that Aya wouldn’t have agreed to marry you if she didn’t know you were a nerd or didn’t love it. You don’t need note-cards my man” She gave his shoulder a non too gentle pat and turned back towards the crowd. Asami caught her eye from the second row and raised a nervous eyebrow, clearly wondering if Mako was okay. Korra shrugged and nodded. 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?”

“When do you plan to get married?” The question stunned the Avatar. 

“What?” Mako mirrored her earlier blank look with frankly too much glee. 

“You and Asami are _it_ for each other obviously. And you’ve certainly been dating for long enough. When are you going to propose?” He nudged her playfully with his shoulder as her face blossomed into a deep red. 

“I kinda think _she_ wants to propose” she mumbled. For the past few months, Asami had been secretive. Not worryingly so, but enough that Korra took notice. Usually when Asami was keeping something from her, she was working up to tell Korra something deeply emotional, but all of the private moments Korra had burst in on inadvertently had been met with quick, wide smiles and easy affection. There was no pent of fear or sadness there. And if Korra had maybe seen a glimpse of a small velvet box, well, she’d never admit that. 

“So, soon?” Mako grinned. 

“Yeah, soon” she smiled bashfully. Her relationship with Mako had come so far and really she was so grateful. They could have remained awkward exes for the rest of their lives, but joking about each others relationships as they waited for his fiance to walk the isle was so much better.


	389. HEIGHT DIFFERENCES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.

She was going to get it if it was the last thing she was going to do. 

A cereal box could _not_ outsmart Korra, there was no physical way. And certainly the box hadn’t moved itself that far back in the cupboard. So she was going to win. She had to. She strained up onto her tip-toes and wiggled her fingers. Occasionally, she was rewarded with a brief brush against it, but at one point, the brush was less of a ‘brush’ and more of a ‘knock’ and the box moved farther away from her. 

Korra groaned. First thing in the morning, she had her cereal, watched TV, and slowly woke up while catching up on her email. Generally, there was no issue with that. However this morning had her stuck from the get-go. It was infuriating. But Korra needed her cereal, so she was going to get it. 

She readjusted her stance while keeping the box in her direct line of sight. She was ready. Her hand extended, her eyes locked on the prize, she jumped. And missed. The final straw. 

As she lined up for another shot, a hand reached into the cupboard and pulled out the box with far less ceremony than Korra’s attempts. She blinked away her anger and gaped instead at the sleepy Asami who half missed her own cereal bowl as she poured. 

“You aren’t even that much taller than me” Korra growled. The woman paused and turned to her. Her face was still slack with exhaustion. 

“I’m what?” Korra forced herself to focus on her irritation and not the growing fondness in her chest for her girlfriend. 

“You aren’t that much taller than me. Why is it so easy for you to get it?” She crossed her arms aggressively over her chest. She had no doubt that it looked childish, but she wasn’t awake, it was fine. Asami stared at her, waiting for her brain to catch up. Then, slowly, her eyes brightened and her grin widened. 

“Korra. Babe. You’re really cute”

“That’s not what this conversation has to do with”

“You’re adorable”

“Asami-”

“You are _so_ precious”

“This isn’t funny” Asami drew Korra into a tight hug, their bodies meshing together with ease. Even Korra couldn’t stop the way her hands instinctively gripped Asami’s back.

“It is. But that’s okay because you’re so cute” Korra sighed. It was too early for that kind of fight, so she sang into the embrace.

“Yeah, whatever” Asami’s kiss to the top of her head was comforting, too.


	390. A story where korra was more in love with asami during book 3; for a Change of pace

****

She didn’t know when it happened. Not that it mattered, and _certainly_ not that she cared. 

But one day Korra woke up and found every thought in her head related to Asami in some way. The state of Republic City, her relationship with Mako, even her Avatar duties circled and circled until Asami was at it’s center. It wasn’t as if she could even be upset about it, because she wasn’t. The thoughts made her body buzz and her heart squeeze in the best kind of way. 

She loved it. 

She loved _her_. 

It was a lot to take in at an early morning breakfast before training. Asami fit in at the table like she’d been born to sit there, all smiles and gracious manners as she interacted easily with the kids. Korra had frozen with her food halfway to her mouth. It wasn’t until Pema nudged her with a knowing smile that she actually it it ten minutes later. 

Every day was the same. She’d spend the morning awed by Asami, then she’d spend the afternoon awed by Asami, and her whole night she would be awed by Asami. Naturally it came as no surprise when her dreams were filled with the girl too. 

The driving lessons were horrifying to think about, but a minor miracle. She could spend easy time with Asami and learn a new skill in the process (even if her heart beat from fear the whole time and not new love), what some might call a win-win. They hadn’t left the parking lot yet outside of Future Industries, but the older girl could already tell something was wrong. 

“Korra,” she rested her hand on top of the Avatar’s as it gripped the clutch with white knuckles, “are you okay? You’re a lot more tense than usual” Her honey voice dripped with concern and, _oh_ , was it nice. 

“I’m totally one-hundred percent great. So I shift and press the middle pedal, right?” Korra deflected. Her eyes were locked on the floorboard so that Asami couldn’t see that she was definitely panicking. She moved to press a pedal down (fuck if she knew which one it was), but a hand reached out to pull the keys out of the ignition. Asami was staring at her with a steely gaze. She clearly intended for this to be a Conversation. 

“Korra, you know you can talk to me, right? About anything. You may be the Avatar, but you don’t have to carry everything on your own” She leaned forward as her tone turned gentle. Korra sighed through her nose. 

“I know. It’s nothing really. I’ll tell you one day, I promise” She tried to make it obvious how much she meant it, how genuine she was about telling her. The way Asami nodded made it seem like she understood. 

“I’m going to hold you to that”

“As long as you don’t hold me to being a better driver” That earned a laugh. 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said ‘every day’“ The next day, Bumi ran to the Temple claiming he’d gained airbending. 


	391. 1920s flapper korrasami AU. Korra and Asami meet for the first time and start flirting. Speakeasy gets busted by Mako and Lin, Korra helps Asami escape.

From the moment the door opened for her, Asami was captivated. The girl walked with a swagger that spoke of boundless confidence and an ease of living. With her hands shoved into her pockets and the slow steps she took with roaming eyes, she could have been anywhere. The large muscular man that trailed behind her didn’t look like a body guard, not with the nervous expression or jittery hands. Asami could see them speak softly to each other as they moved to the bar. 

For almost two hours, she only let herself catch glimpses of them from the corner of her eye. Asami wasn’t there for leisure. Asami was there to work to earn a living. Waiting tables wasn’t glamorous, but it did the job.

Asami stiffly ignored a slap on her ass as she marched towards the kitchen. Bumi frowned at the sight of her. 

“What are you doing back here-”

“Please can I take the bar. I need a break” she begged. Her tone must have been surprising because he didn’t argue. He merely nodded and Asami didn’t bother to wait for more. In the blink of an eye, she was through the door and pushing her way to her new assignment. She got right to work and allowed herself to fall into a rhythm until she looked up and found blue. The girl from before sat right in front of her, gaping. 

“You’re gorgeous” The words slip from the girl’s mouth and she only catches them when it’s too late. They both blush furiously .

“Thank you,” Asami decided on the leap of faith, “you’re not so bad yourself” She felt her face grow hotter. 

“Yeah?” the girl asked, a slow smile dripping over her face. 

“Maybe” The girl held her hand out across the bar and Asami could easily see its callouses and roughness. 

“I’m Korra. It’s a pleasure to meet you”Asami stared in wonder. This girl was something else. She took the hand with a laugh. 

“I’m-” 

“Everybody _freeze_!” A voice shouted as the front door exploded open. The bar burst into chaos. Asami knew that she had to get out and there was a trapdoor below her feet that would aid in that. But she couldn’t just _leave_ the girl. With her grip on Korra’s hand, she wrenched the girl over the bar and forced her to duck as she pulled open the floor. Korra shot her a startled look before Asami pushed her through the hole, following after. 

The door slammed shut with finality. whatever was happening above them had no effect on them now. They could still hear shouts and breaking glass and loud thuds of bodies falling to the floor. 

“This tunnel will take us out to the next street” Asami murmured. Korra nodded and gestured for her to take the lead. The pair shuffled through the dark tunnel until they reached an oddly shaped door. Asami heaved against it with her shoulder until it swung open to the darkened streets of night. The door closed behind them and only then did Korra realize that it was shaped to blend in with the street. 

“Thanks for getting me out of there. You didn’t have to do that” she thanked. Asami shrugged. 

“It was the least I could do for a pretty girl” Korra laughed too loudly for the sleepy street. 

“I’ll be sure to return it one day for a pretty girl” she promised as she shoved her hands once more into her pockets. 

“I’ll be counting on it” Asami took a step to leave and stopped. “I’m Asami by the way. I got interrupted before” Korra nodded. 

“Asami,” she rolled the name over her tongue, “I’ll be sure to remember”


	392. Korrasami/The Last of Us AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that July 23 was the last time I wrote Korrasami. I'm sorry.

Patience. 

Slow steps with alert ears. 

_There_. 

Asami rounded the corner, lifted her gun and pulled the trigger. Korra was instantly drenched. 

“Oh, shoot,” Asami knew she’d earned her bragging right and there was no way she was going to let it go. “Oh shoot, what did I just do? Did you see those skills?” Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Okay”

“Someone should revoke that dog tag” It was subtle dig (she didn’t want it around Korra’s _stupid_ neck, she never did), but Korra only rolled her eyes again. 

“Wow! Now you’re just mean. Uh-uh, that’s it. We’re going again” She hefted the water gun and turned to go hide again, but Asami shook her head with a sigh. 

“Korra,” she nudged the gun out of her face, “I would _love_ to do this all day” Korra’s shoulder’s drooped. 

“But you’ve gotta go back” Asami nodded and confirmed. “Okay, fine. Can I at least walk you home?” An image flashed in Asami’s mind of the two of them, _before_ , at her doorstep after a date and _oh_ she had to fight the way that shivered down her spine. She hid it pretending her answer was such a burden. 

“I guess” she sighed, all while the grin split her face anyway. As she followed Korra to her backpack, she watched the muscles in her shoulders jump and bunch underneath taut skin. She thought back to earlier, cringed, and knew she had to say something. She couldn’t let her best friend think she was _that_ much of a dick. “Hey, so,” Korra turned, eyes expectant and nervous at her sudden tone change. “I said it like an asshole, but I totally meant it. You should go. This is something that you’ve wanted for...you know, forever, so. Who am I to stop you?”

There were moments in a person’s life that can never be forgotten. Whether that is due to the heaviness of the moment, it’s lightness, or it’s inconsequentiality, it doesn’t matter. For Asami, this would become one of those moments. The way Korra’s gorgeous blue eyes looked at her, with all the fear, hope, and raw _emotion_ was something that she’d remember in the afterlife, whatever it brought. 

“The one person that can” Oh. No, no. She had to take away the pressure. 

“No, please don’t go. I’ll be miserable without you” She would be, but Korra didn’t need to know that. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. And we’ll see each other again” Maybe if she said it enough times, she’d believe it. 

“You should keep these” Korra said, holding out her watergun. A laugh threatened to burst out of Asami, so she took it and swung her backpack around to shove them in. “You still lug that walkman around?” her friend asked like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. She did laugh that time. 

“Always”

“Let me see it” Asami held it out for her. “What’s in it?” she asked. 

“That tape you gave me” Like it would be anything else. The next thing she knew they were dancing on top of a store display like the world wasn’t crumbling around them. Like they weren’t definitely going to be separated at some point, and like Asami wasn’t in love with Kor-

She froze. 

She was in love with Korra. 

“What is it?” Those eyes again. “Hey, what’s wrong?” How could she deny her the truth?

“Don’t go” It took a moment for her Asami’s plea to sink in, but then Korra ripped the god tag off with no thought. Simply because her best friend asked her to. And like always, Asami was a goner. She darted forward and kissed her because the world was crumbling around them, they were definitely going to be separated at some point, and Asami was in love with Korra. She apologized, but she didn’t mean it, she couldn’t. 

“For what?” Korra laughed like it was the stupidest thing to do. It was. 

“What do we do now?” Because now their plans were open and they _needed_ to stay together. 

“We’ll figure it out” Korra answered with a shrug. Asami wanted it to be that easy. She wanted so much. “But I don’t think-” There was definitely a sound. 

“Wait” A crash, a growl, a gunshot. 

They would figure it out.


	393. Korra Butt-Dialed Asami pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 168/301

“So you know I have a talented tongue”

“Oh my god, Korra stop”

“But are you prepared for my talented fingers”

“Babe, _please_ ”

“No, you need to experience this”

“I’m _watching_! You ’re just taking a long time” Korra groaned. 

“Fine, but you won’t be getting the full impact”

“I’m losing by more than 70 points, I think I’m getting the full impact” Asami gestured roughly to the overhead screen that displayed both her and her girlfriend’s scores. Naturally, Korra was nearing the two hundreds while Asami barely inched over the first hundred. “Also I don’t know why you’re warning me this far into the game”

“I had to warn you sometime” Korra popped a quick kiss to Asami’s cheek before bowling another strike. It was starting to get unfair and the business woman felt the frown growing on her face. 

“Not that I’m a sore loser-”

“Says someone who is about to say something a sore loser would say”

“-but are we almost done?” Korra turned on her heel and looked, really _looked_ at the other woman. 

Asami had made an effort to look nice for their date night, even seven months in. Korra had always been a jeans and t-shirt girl, but Asami loved her blouses and make-up and jewelry, and Korra loved her. But Asami hadn’t been expecting to go bowling (Korra had made it a surprise (who doesn’t love bowling?)), so she hadn’t been mentally prepared for it. She didn’t ask for much usually, and Korra felt satisfied in her win.

“Yeah, one more roll for you and we can call it if you want” She watched her girlfriend sag in relief. 

“You’re prefect” she said with a kiss as she stood to take a ball. Korra pretended to watch Asami get a triumphant spare, but found herself staring at her butt. It was a nice view. “You ready?” the woman asked, gathering her coat. Korra stood.

“Ye-” The song coming from the speakers [changed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls). “Nope, come here” She took the coat and laid it back on the chair as she pulled her girlfriend against her, all the while ignoring her bewildered face. “We’re dancing. Dance”

“You’re serious”

“Yes”

“Korra”

“You’ve experience my talented-”

“ _No_ ” 

“-tongue and fingers. Prepare for my feet”

“You’re lucky I love you” Korra kissed her.

“ _So_ lucky”


	394. Accidentally picked the wrong seats AU

Bolin threw himself into the seat, already bouncing in his excitement.

“Korra, hurry up!” Naturally, as someone not a fan of baseball, she wasn’t much in a rush, especially when the men on the field were definitely still warming up.

“There’s nothing to miss, Bo. Slow your roll” She collapsed into the seat beside him anyway with a sigh. He nudged her in the ribs with an elbow, sending his popcorn spraying half over her. She grit her teeth. She’d been working on her anger. Meditation wasn’t fun, but it was working. 

“I don’t see why that means we can’t be excited” Korra rolled her eyes and sunk farther into her seat. Bolin had been begging her for _months_ to come to a game with him, and, after one night where there were nearly legitimate tears, she decided that she should probably be a good best friend and say yes. However, it left her sitting there for hours watching a game she didn’t much care about, no less understand. There wasn’t much to make it appealing either, as Bolin would inevitably get too excited to properly explain. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

“Excuse me, but I think you’re in my seat” a voice calmly pointed out. Korra was ready to unleash on whatever poor woman had made the mistake of speaking to her when she was in such a crappy mood. 

But then she saw her. 

The long luscious hair, the already bright eyes shining in the falling sun, the literally flawless skin, the uniform for the _other team_.

“No” The woman raised an eyebrow.

“‘No’?”

“I’m not giving my seat to the enemy”

“That’s the thing,” the woman held up her ticket, “it’s _my_ seat” G21 the piece of paper stated proudly, proclaiming the woman to indeed be the temporary renter of the seat for the evening. Maybe Korra could get something out of this horrible night. 

“Okay, I’ll move for a price. Your phone number” Both perfect eyebrows went up this time. 

“How about we start with names and we’ll see about that after my team wins” 


End file.
